Legends
by Everybodys Writer
Summary: (My first story (XD) so cut me some slack). War looms over the horizon. An ancient order of guardians older then the legendaries themselves plan to cleanse the world of all life. A young man coming of age. Join our beloved young hero (who never seems to age) on his journey to find his calling and uphold his father's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic :)**

It was a beautiful sunrise on planet Reach unbeknownst to the Spartans of Noble team their planet will get it's ass glassed off...wait this is a Pokemon Fanfiction Reach can get glassed on its own time...

Chapter 1 _Prologue_

Sword, hatchet, and a beaked hoodie.

Ash: 6

_It was almost sundown in the Pokemon world as we join our young hero to be . Ash Ketchum lives with his father and mother Silver and Delia Ketchum in a small house in pallet town. Ash is currently taking a "_stroll run jogging thing" _as the 6 year old boy would like to call it._

_"Uu-umm hey misty." The boy stuttered to his lifelong crush Misty Waterflower._

_"Hey Ash" She replied to the young boy with absolutely __**NO**__ hint of hidden feelings at all._

_"Hey Gary we still going to the fishing with your Grandpa today" Misty said quickly changing her attention to a 8 year old Gary Oak._

_"Sure Misty, Gramps got all the equipment we can head out in 5 minutes or so" Ash's rival replied._

_"Sup Ash" Gary said to _his _rival with a tint of mockery in his voice._

_Although Ash will be or is be so yes no maybe so, dense to all hints towards _him _he had grown to read his enemies _VERY _easily. A skill that is that will benefit him in his latter life but for now he just stood their sending signals of anger and spite towards Gary. Gary and the oblivious Misty walked off past Ash. Just is Gary reached Ash he gave the raven haired boy a wink and his signature grin. Ash "suddenly" and "spontaneously" losing his urge to "stroll run jogging thing" as he liked to call it sulked off towards home._

_When Ash came into eyesight of his house the young boy noticed the basement latch next to his house was open .It was _**NEVER **_open a curious Ash walked down the stairs leading to the basement. Upon reaching that base level he say his father sitting on a chair somewhat staring at a peace of intricate clothing. It was basically a very light hooded sweatshirt were the rim of the hood was formed a beaked shape a Braviary or Pidgeot was a clear theme._

My dad…admiring… **clothing?!. **_Ash thought._

_But the clothing was not what intrigued him the most, it was the bladed weapons that surrounded the hoodie. From where he was he could clearly see a midsize hatchet were a blood drop was cut out from the metal with the rim and empty air between is the only metal on the entire weapon. The boy also saw a short sword sheath right next to It, the sword was at least 3-4 ft. long. The bewildered young boy just stood their staring with awe and a tad of fear._

_"First time in your life you're in the basement you just stand there gawking?" Silver Ketchum said looking at his son. Coughing a rather nasty cough afterwards_

_"Well dad you have never shown _**ANY **_interest towards clothing and you hate any weapons of any kinds you refuse to cook with even the kitchen knife while cooking just you and the plastic knife tediously cooking dinner while mom and I sit there in torment" .Ash answered with a sarcastic tone at the end_

_"Son I have acquired __**many**__ secrets throughout my life this is the tip of the iceberg Ash" His father said coughing again._

_"And I'll leave it at that when you become of age son you will unravel the mystery of what is my life and what will be of yours." Silver concluded_

_"Uugh...what?" Ash asked clearly confused._

_"I can never be cryptic with you can I *sigh* when your older son I promise you" Silver coughed_

_"Bu-"_

_"Ash, sweetheart dinnertime" A Delia Ketchum shouted interrupting Ash._

_"Be right there honey" Silver shouted_

_Silver got up and closed the wardrobe with the outfit inside locking it and tapping what seems to ash like Morse code in the bricks to the left of the wardrobe. *- - * - * * * - * * * * * * * * - - * * * - * - - * * - - - - * the center of each brick was a combination of lines and dots they were ordered in a horizontal fashion representing a Morse code alphabet to a trained eye._

_"When you are ready you know what to do" Silver winked at his son throwing the key._

_"Okay Dad I'll play along" The boy said with his signature grin._

_After dinner Ash lays awake in bed pondering a question that will plague him until the day it__'__s answered. _What can I possible do with such clothing and weapon I can never ever hurt anybody._ Ash thought._

_Meanwhile at the justice league of America__…wait it is still P__okemon narrator. Meanwhile at the secret wardrobe of downstairs .Much better thanks mate._

_The short sword or Ninjaken lay there unsheathed awaiting the day a new master will wield it running down the flat side of the blade for a couple seconds ancient runes engraved in the blade gave of a powerfull green blue glow, __"__Nol Bormah Gein kul Fod Tiid Draals fah Gein Faasnu kendov Aal Ney Se Bormah kul Ofan Fus Do Suleyk Ahrk Ofan Faas Wah Hokoron__"__.__"__From father to son when time prays for one fearless warrior may both blade of father son give unrelenting power and instill fear to all opponents__"__._

Well then please review and constructive feedback the dragon language was a bitch to translate so Silver is an Assassin what an interesting turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Funeral of Silver Ketchum, journey continues

Ash: 8

The outside air was humid and a light mist of rain bullied Ash during the funeral. Before his fathers' funeral it was weeks upon weeks of calm warm springtime weather. It just so happens the worst day of his life was the worst day weather wise in all of Kanto. As the funeral went on the 8 year old boy just sat stood there in his formal clothing mute to all outside sounds wallowing in his own grief. Before he knew it, it was all over as the men buried his father's casket. What kept occurring to Ash's mind was how can someone as healthy and robust as his father succumb to a heart attack? At that time he didn't know and he can never force himself to realize the truth.

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum" The family lawyer Ash knew as James said. James came to read Silver's will to Prof. Oak, Mrs. Ketchum and Ash was present as well.

"To my beautiful wife Delia and Prof. Oak I leave my multimillion poke enterprise In the Unova region including tthe basement level filled with military prototypes for which will definitely not be used by millionaire spelunkers. To my son Ash I will leave the largest sharehold of the business of which he shall acquire when he reaches the legal age of 18.

". James read on about many other things of which Ash still drowned out. It was a lot to accept as a boy as young as him. Your father just died of a heart attack of which not even jokingly you **NEVER** saw coming. Now you're sitting here listening to all your family possession get passed on what was he suppose to react like?

" Concluding, my final possession of which I shall pass to my only _son_ is a secret that he and I have kept hidden for a long time now and many years to come until is ready for the responsibility" James read in a more confused tone getting even more confused faced from Prof. Oak and Delia. Ash's face brightened for the next 30 seconds or so he was just as confused as the inhabitants of the room. A grin crept across the 8 year olds' face which probably should've not pop up at that moment he instantly corrected his face and return to his "seclusive state " as of the funeral although its been a month and a half but the grief still remains. However The young millionaire to be cannot help but feel joyous inside he would inherit apparently his father's one of if not most valuable possessions the thought of his fathers that much trust in him brought him more to terms with Silver's death.

"Ash is there something you know that we don't" The boy's mother asked.

"I think Dad would have wanted it to stay _our_ secret" Ash said with fake gloom.

"As you wish, this concludes Mr. Ketchum's Will and all possessions stated shall be distributed accordingly" James packed up his briefcase and headed towards the door.

"Have a wonderful day and I'm sorry for your loss" James said before closing the door behind him.

"Ash may I talk to you in private" Prof. Oak asked the young boy

"If its ok with your mother that is" He added

"It's ok Ash go with the professor." His mother chimed in who had moved to the kitchen to clean the dishes apparently it helps her calm her nerves.

Ash and Prof. Oak headed out to the back of the house.

"Ash I know the secret you hold is valuable to you, but you are a young, and I have made a promise to myself and you're your deceased father that I'll protect you to that all of my abilities allow." Prof. Oak started

"I know professor, I know it is hard…" Ash replied his tone saddening.

"Ash you have known me all your life and I don't think I need to tell you that you _can_ trust me" The professor said reassuringly.

"Not even to Gary?"

"Not even to Gary I swear to you" The old man said raising his right hand

"Ok professor" Ash finally said

Ash lead the old man down into the basement which remained unlocked after the revelations of sort with his father. They came to the area where that wardrobe would be and Ash search for the keys in his clothes. It was rather awkward for the professor to stand in front of a wall looking at an 8 year old boy clumsily search for a key he kept since he was 6. Ash even remembering the key was a great contradiction to his dense forgetful incompetent personality. Prof. Oak noticed something shiny at the heel of Ash's shoe probably the key.

"Uhh Ash" Prof. Oak tried to point out but.

"No no professor I got this." Ash said ignoring the professor's attempt to help.

After 5 minutes of awkwardness for Prof. Oak and frustration on Ash's part. He finally found the fabled key.

"Ha ha I knew I'd find it told yah I got this professor" Ash triumphantly stated. The old poet only facepalmed.

"You keep a key in your shoe?" Oak weakly asked trying not to laugh.

"Well yeah you know I forget things easily so I wouldn't keep it any place but in my clothing"

"But why a shoe…nevermind can we can we carry on" Prof. Oak

"Alright professor" Ash's voice instantly serious. It caught the poet of guard but he regained his composure rather quickly.

Upon further inspection of the key Ash noticed something particular. They key obviously to the boy was much larger then his hand on its side was strange etches of random dots and lines. *- - * - * * * - * * * * * * * * - - * * * - * - - * * - - - - * -. It reminded Ash of a rather fond memory and his father tapping the intricate dots and dashed bricks he remember quite clearly even after 2 years. Apparently being dense gives +40 to memory. Ash was cunfuzzled as he recognizes Morse code but he could never remember the letters and numbers Prof. Oak taught him in. _Memory is unfair _Ash thought.

"Professor I think the dots and dashes are Morse code but I…" Ash weakly said

"Yes Ash go on" Prof. Oak had an evil glare and smirk.

"I kinda didn't pay attention to the some of the lessons you taught me" Ash down to a whisper.

"_Some_ of the lessons?"

"All of the lessons…"

"Okay then now that you finally honest with me we can continue" Oak said with a triumphant smile.

"Hmmmmm" Oak said remembering the combinations of dots and dashes that Ash failed to remember.

The professor tapped the appropriate bricks over a span of 2 minutes involving more confusion and several epiphanies. Once the last brick was pushed the wardrobe rose from the flooring. Ash inserted the key next to an awestruck Prof. Oak. The door opened with a metallic wine revealing its precious content. The cloak was the first thing that caught his eye It was blackish blue in coloration the hood was like any other hood but the rim where normally would be circular and broad formed into a narrow triangle at the tip. Forming a beak it the very tip was a small grey breviary skull etching. The mid section was pretty plain but where the wearers belly would be is a blood drop silver belt, it was rather large. At the very bottom on the backside were 2 very long Isosceles triangle shapes next to each other almost forming the appearance of a Braviary's tail fan but split in the center. The front side was a copy of the backs but it was a lot wider apart and only stretched to the knees. The weapons remained the same from Ash's memory but what's new were a pair of scalloped gauntlets fitting over the wearers entire forearm directly underneath them hidden under straps and lacings were sheathed stainless steel blades they came with the gauntlets. Finally was the bow and the quiver of arrows. The bow looked very solid yet primitive center of the bow was a notch where arrows were set. The quiver was wide at the top and narrowed dramatically at narrowed at the a very compact shape when both pieces were strung on the wearers back.

"He told you…?" Prof. Oak asked

"What tell me what?" Ash asked almost desperate.

"Ohhh, in due time my boy, you are to young at the moment" Oak said with an epiphany

"Why is everybody saying that now"

"You're 8…"

"Then what do I do with this?" Ash asked staring at his father's legacy. Ash also saw a faint pulsing glow behind the hoodie but he didn't notice

"The clothing is pretty concealable if you fold it in your back pack and let no one in your backpack." Prof. Oak said.

"Ok but what will I do with all of this?" Ash said to everything getting annoyed.

"You will help people many people but you are not ready yet."

"Continue to your pokemon journey Ash but do not forget _this_ this is _your_ legacy now." Oak said ending the discussion

"If I keep this in my bag what would I possibly use from it?" Ash said

"Gary will help you with that."

"WHAT!"

"It's fine he knows the magnitude of this secret he may be your rival but I trust my own grandson."

"Ash were heading to cerulean _now_" Gary yelled from the top of the stairs.

_At cerulean_

"Ok kid I'm gonna teach you how to fight and how to scale even the tallest skyscrapers." Gary said.

"Now see that building and the many cracks and outward ledges"

"Yea" Ash said.

He didn't need a lessons his hotheadedness took care of that as he double stepped up the wall and grabbed the ledge. Gary only grinned proud of what the boy is to be.

_Well then this went out longer the I'd hope but eh so what is that piece of clothing? If you don't know then I'm disappointed ;). Unto next time mates. *note skipping throughout Ash's till he is in his late teens early twenties._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unexpected Discoveries

Ash:14 Dawn:13 Brock:17 :O

It was a cold and snowy day in the mountainous areas Sinnoh somewhere near snowpoint. We see in our imaginary minds the Sinnoh gang of Ash Brock and Dawn setting up camp in a snowless spot of the forest their in. Throughout that time Ash had the unbearable urge to freerun in the trees.

"_keep it together man" _Ash thought still a little fidgety.

"Ash you ok?" Dawn asked concerned about her _close_ friend.

"No need to worry Dawn" The boy replied with his signature grin.

"Using my own catchphrase against me?"

"You have it trade marked?" Ash asked.

"Now I will" The blunette replied with a smirk.

"Alright you two turn it down its dinner time." Brock interrupted.

Dawn put the timer function on her poke gear. Ash ate in record time 5 seconds! Dawn and Brock just sat their in awe. As Ash surprises them every time with his speed.

"Mmmmm yum!" Ash said bow empty mouth still full of food. Faint glow still hidden in his backpack.

"Wow you beat your own record Ash!" Dawn added

"Hey you over there I challenge you to a battle." A rather arrogant looking trainer challenged Ash.

"My Arceus man you challenge trainers when there eating!" Ash yelled rather angry lunch was interrupted.

"Ohh I never would have thought the son of Silver Ketchum was a coward!" The trainer yelled back.

Ash's eye glared ice cold daggers. Worrying Dawn and Brock. The trainer grinner knowing he struck a nerve.

"What do you know of my father?" Ash asked happily with _I will pummel you into last week_ behind his voice.

"Ash?" Dawn asked shaking Ash, it was futile. She had never seen him so angry it was scaring her more by the second.

"I knew he was a great man, I traveled with Gary Oak and that's what he told me the man was fearless always helping and certainly not a _coward._

That was it. Ash uppercut the boy right in the cheek using the stun to crotch kick the boy forcing him to bend down. Bracing his knee against the boys neck Ash struck the boy in the back of the neck sending him hard into Ash's knee. Ash kicked him in the belly sending him out of breath definitely hurting boy into the tree nearby.

"Ahhgghg" The boy finally said before he went quiet.

"Oh my Arceus ASH!" Dawn sreamed running in aid of the boy. Brock just stared at Ash somewhat with understanding, surprise, and disappointment. He only nodded before he went to help Dawn.

"Ok theres a pokemon center about ¾ a mile up the road lets go their, we can leave the camp equipment here." Brock said picking up the boy. Dawn right behind him she only paused to look at Ash. Her eyes show surprise and a bit of fear. Ash just headed towards his tent he'll deal with the questions later. At his tent Ash unzipped his backpack and took out his father's _uniform_ from a hidden compartment Prof. Oak made for him. He laid the hoodie on the tent floor he just observed it for a while. After a while Ash finally noticed the steady pulsing glow on a the back of the belt. He flipped the _uniform_ around. The pulsating object was a small silver pokeball. Ash was very intrigued.

"_What are you doing back their little guy" _Ash though. He enlarged the pokeball and threw it on the floor.

A _shiny_ Lucario immerged from the ball. Unlike normal lucario the location of yellow and blue fur were reversed making a very yellow creature. It had piercing green eyes and appeared to were a very stripped down version of Ash's _uniform_ with runes of dots and curved dashes on it.

"You called me master" The Lucario said through Lucario means clearly a female now.

"Master?" Ash now a little bit confused

"You are of Ketchum blood are you not?" She asked

"Yea I'm Ash Ketchum..son of Silver and Delia Ketchum" Ash replied still confused.

"Where is your father?" She asked.

Ash's expression immediately saddened

"He's dead" Ash finally said

"I'm sorry for your loss he was a good man" She said with almost no emotion.

"How can you be so emotionless?" Ash said kinda angry

"I have seen the deaths of many masters before him your father is no different" She said with a hint of sadness.

"Then what would that make me?' Ash said

"You are the son of Silver, I serve the Ketchum blood so you would be my new master"

"What?"

"Your my new master I believe what I said was quite simple." The lucario

Ash just stood there staring at the shiny Lucario in disbelief after 10 minutes he finally got.

"*sigh What would I call you?" Ash said somewhat defeated.

After a long silence. "Siearra " The lucario finally said.

"Took you that long to figure out your name?"

"No I never really had a name till I met your father." Siearra said

"Ok I believe you my father was never the one to lead with an iron fist." Ash ending the conversation

"Pika Pik" (Who the hell are you) A yellow mouse said.

"Pikachu your late to the show" Ash said cooly putting on his father's hoodie.

"I'm Siearra Ash's guardian."

"Pika pik pik" ( I thought I was his protector)

"No you're his partner" Siearra said getting annoyed.

"Alright you to stop it, and Siearra return we'll talk later." Ash finally said throwing the pokeball. He was now in his _unusual_ clothing.

"Pik pika" (What's with the outfit) Pikachu chued

"Your cranky when you wake up aren't you anyways come one buddy were going to the pokemon center." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

As they left the tent a thought came to Ash.

"_It has been a long time since I've freerun." _By then the urge already took hime

"Pik pik Pikachu!"(what are you doing)

"Just hang on buddy" Ash said and laughed at the same time.

Ash climbed the base of the tree climbing onto the branches. Swinging from tree to tree. With a sidestep holding the tree Ash hopped onto a fallen down tree leading up to the road he balanced and ran across the tree. When he reached the road he had two choices take the normal path or scale the cliff. Knowing our freerunning Assassin to be he scaled the cliff. He double step up the cliff and grabbed onto an exposed ledge. From their on he followed the grooves of the Cliffside making his way to the top. Overhead a Braviary watched his ascension it let out a shriek before flying off.

_I explain why a breviary is in Sinnoh along with mightyena packs ;) unto next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Why a Braviery?

Ash:14 Dawn:13 Brock:17 :O

Ash's act of violence certainly scared Dawn that a boy that liked to show himself as a kind, caring, never hurt anything or anybody kinda guy. The actions of today changed that how the boy was so merciless, powerful and _efficient_. Dawn shuddered _where did he learn all of that, and why hide it from all of us?_ Haunted the girl's mind the view of the boy she has come to love… was a lot different now.

"Dawn you okay?" Brock said sitting down on a bench next to Dawn. The bench was outside the pokemon center.

"No not really, the Ash we saw today was a lot different from the Ash we have come to know and love." She said still very sad.

"Think he's hiding something." Dawn said realizing it was a rather stupid question to late.

"If he is then I know he kept it for a good reason." Brock said reassuringly

"I really hope so…"

The last thing the two was expecting to see was a Braviary landing on a branch in front of them. It let out a shriek.

"What the?!" They both side. Dawn raising her pokedex to examine the pokemon.

"_Braviary the Valiant Pokemon. They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying. Braviary are native to the Unova region." _The device said

"_Unova?" Dawn asked_

"Yea I think it's a region across the ocean from Sinnoh the pokemon there are entirely different from any other region as they share no common ancestry." Brock explained.

"Then what is it doing here, it doesn't appear to have a trainer." The bluenette asked.

"Beats me." Brock said defeated.

Somewhat half expected Ash appeared from the pokemon center behind Brock and Dawn. Pikachu next to him he whistled startling the two as the leapt back. The Braviary flew from its roost and landed onto Ash's outstretch hand. He cringed as he had no protection from the Bird pokemon's talons.

"Ash you have a Braviary?" Brock asked

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister and whats with that outfit!" Dawn yelled

Ash only smirked and took off his hood. "No I do not have a Braviary and the outfit is my father's I cherish it very much. Jumping down and letting the Braviary fly off to it's original roost.

"That still doesn't explain i-" Ash put a finger over Dawn's lips earning a blush.

"When you both calm down I'll explain." Ash said hint of blush but was it the snow?

"I'm not the one yelling at you" Brock said.

"Traitor" Dawn said Ash's finger removed.

"How is he?" Ash quickly changing subject.

"Well you broke his…is that even possible?" Dawn asked

"I hope not" The sharply dressed Ash said.

"Other then that, you broke his neck, multiple ribs, jaw, and pride." Dawn said

"By the way where did you learn that you fought like a martial artist." Brock asked

"My father?" Ash half lied he was rather good at it though.

"Well were gonna have a talk with your father about your recent _activities." _Brock said

"He's been dead since I was 8." Ash said unaffected.

"Oh umm sorry." Both said rather guilty now.

"It's fine I got over." Ash said with a reassuring smirk.

"Pika pik pik pika!?" (So can we have a civilized human pokemon conversation now!?)

"What's up with him?" Dawn asked

"I don't know." Ash said

"Let's head back to camp." Brock finally said

As Brock and Dawn started heading down the mountainside. Ash just stood there looking over the cliff.

"Ash you coming?" Dawn asked

"Yea, I sorta scaled the cliff side to get up here."

"What how?!" Dawn in a shocked tone.

"All will be explained later." Ash said giving his signature grin. He walked up to his two companions he gave Dawn a wink. Her face flushed up before he jumped of the cliff side. Brock and Dawn looked over Ash's jump point and saw Ash smoothly sliding down the cliff grabbing on to ledges and jumping from ledge to ledge down cliff in the most efficient manner humanly possible.

"Guess he was telling the truth about scaling the Cliffside." Brock said.

"Mmmhmmm" Dawn added wordlessly shocked.

_Later that night_

It was a peaceful night in the mountains near Snowpoint Ash, Brock, Dawn were sitting around a campfire as Ash discusses his past and many secrets. Ash had just finished explaining the first discovery with his father in their basement, moved onto after the funeral and the will, and the discussion Ash had with Prof. Oak ultimately setting the path he follows now although it was an innocent lie.

"So how are we going so far?" Ash asked.

"Well your gonna be a millionaire when you turn 18 your father as obviously a killer for good or bad reasons and the life you lead now is a total lie every since you were 8 other then that were doing fine!" Dawn said with a happy smile it was very scary.

"Ok…what else do you want to know?" Ash said leaning back.

"The Braviary." Brock added

"Oh with the illegal trade of pokemon through all the criminal organizations we have encountered 2 main pokemon from Unova and 1 from Hoenn are wide spread throughout all regions." Ash said

"That's terrible." Dawn said covering her mouth.

"Actually no with the constant help from the pokemon rangers and people like my father the pokemon are steadily freed faster than they are captured." Ash said.

"Pika pik Pikachu?." (Where in your ass are you pulling these out of) Pikachu chued

"Wow somebodies cranky." Brock added

"Actually I'm getting this threw Siearra." Ash said taking out a silver pokeball enlarging it then throwing it. In a flash of light the shiny lucario appeared.

"Good evening everybody..master." She said sitting down next to Ash.

"Master?" Both Dawn and Brock said.

"Yea my father had a lucario and I kinda inherited her when he died along with his multitude of weapons and this cool hoodie." Ash said taking of said hoodie folding it and placing in his backpack in its usual spot.

"All this time it was in there?" Dawn asked.

"You never looked in my backpack."

"So Siearra was Ash's father involved with that he needed all those weapons and gear?" Brock

"I'm not at liberty to say that."

"What why?" Ash asked

"Your father…belonged to an order an order of which I cannot compromise without an elder present."

"Which he is." A man jumped down from the tree he wore a much grander version of Ash's hoodie it was white grey colored and the "tailing" on the front in back where much longer.

"Master Uk'crac I apologize I didn't realize you were present." Siearra said bowing.

"Pik pikach pika!" (My Arceus how many masters do you have!) Pikachu chued. Dawn just took out Buneary's pokeball. The pokemon emerged from her pokeball with a gag, a whip, and rope…

"Umm Dawn where did she get those?" Ash asked through the ensuing awkward silence

"I don't know she always slips from the group when we go shopping maybe… no, no I don't want to think about it!" She said clutching her head

"Bun bun bunear." ( Well hello there." Pikachu ran off like he just witnessed a murder, Bunneary close behind.

"You don't think she's gonna…" Siearra added

"No he can always thunderbolt her at any time unless he secretly wants _it_." Ash said. Everybody just stared at Ash for a while.

"Any ways Siearra, Ash continue." Uk'crac said motioning his hand.

"The Three species that are now widespread through all regions are Mightyenas, Deerling, and Braviaries." Ash explained.

"2 are from Unova why Unova?" Brock said.

"We don't know there reason we just know what they are doing." Uk'crac added.

"We?" Dawn said.

"I cannot reveal or compromise into the order until you are deemed trust worthy or you are inducted, and that's final even for you Ash understood?"

"Yes sir." They all said Ash the more reluctant.

"But I can tell you a very vague version of our goals." Uk'crac said.

"Tell me what does a Braviary represent?" The man asked. They pondered the question for a while.

"It represents…freedom…loyalty always in aid of friends or those that need it." Ash said by then The strange man had disappeared.

"Hes gotta teach me that." Dawn said smirking.

"Any ways the three pokemon don't really hurt the ecosystem they actually negate each other or improve it." Siearra said.

"How.?" Both Brock and Ash said.

"Well Deerling population spike with no natural predators in Unova the Mighyenas take care of that, and Braviaries are an all male species so they won't over run us." Siearra explained.

"Oh." Brock said.

"Moving on Ash when did you learn how to climb cliff sides?" Dawn asked

"Well I kinda learned how to fight the way I do and _freerun_ from Gary when I was 8."

"I thought he was your rival?" The blunette asked again

"Well I'm not the only one live a façade, the fighting was pretty simple don't get hit and inflict maximum pain. The climbing _was a PAIN IN THE ASS_ I got most of my practice in Hoenn but it was a bitch to master especially when you're jumping from 3 story tall buildings."

"And you didn't bother to tell us you can break us limb from limb?" Brock asked.

"Never crossed my mind." The boy said smirking. Ash let out a huge yawn.

"It's late we should get some sleep we head to snowpoint in the morning." Ash said heading off to find Pikachu. The rest of the gang prepared to go to sleep as well.

"Pikacha where are you buddy." Ash yelled. He found Pikachu tied up gag in mouth in a log somewhere near camp.

"Looks like you're in a predicament." Ash said laughing

"Pika pik Pikachu!" ( Help me out of this!) Pikachu chued under the gag. Ash only smirked

"Buneary discipline him for me ok." Ash said as Buneary walked into the log. She only smiled winking at the mouse pokemon.

"Good night Dawn." Ash said to the girl and pecked her cheek. She blushed profusely but managed to grab his shirt.

"Oh nononono, you're not gonna play a girl like that and expect her to forgive you so easily." Dawn said with an evil smile. She opened her tent door and threw him in, he fell on his back. You could only see a face of deathly fear on Ash before Dawn closed the tent door.

A Braviary or more Ash's unofficial Braviary watched the two before Dawn closed the tent door you could've expected a smirk to come from its face but it had a beak. It was distracted as it heard rustles in the bush nearby it dove for the unsuspecting prey.

_Nice long chapter the Braviary has become a guardian stalker figure, and Pikachu is gonna have a good time tonight ;). Next chapter Ash gets a rather special package._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snowpoint City, a surprise gift

Ash:14 Dawn:13 Brock:17=0

Dawn woke up from a wonderful sleep (fully clothed by the way you perverts) Ash's arm draped over her. She smiled as she though how cute he looked while he slept. She attempted to shake him awake.

"Ash wake up." She tried to wake the boy up.

"Mhhmm what?"

"Wake up!"

"Nhhn no mom I did not forget my underwear chharaazhy mhhmmm." The sleepy boy said. Dawn laughed silently for the next 2 minutes before she tried again.

"ASH WAKE U-!" Dawn was cut off by Ash's hand.

"Be quiet Dawn you're gonna wake up the others." Ash said still sleepy.

"You're the one that sleeps like a Snorlax." Dawn said.

"I think from last night's events I deserve a pass." Ash said rolling over and pinning her down.

"Your a lot stronger than your stature suggests." Ash said winking to the girl.

"You shall not speak of last night." Dawn glared.

"Nevah." Ash promised kissing her.

The two left their tent Ash restarted the fire and Dawn went to gather some berries.

"Dawn why you gathering berries.?" Ash yelled over to the bluenette.

"We need to eat don't we?"

"Doesn't Torterra have a berry tree growing on his back?"

"Ohh.." Dawn said bringing back the berries.

"Morning everybody." Brock was up now. Just as he said that a Delibird landed by Ash and took out a letter from it's bag. Dawn through it an Oran Berry and thanked the pokemon before it flew off. Ash read the letter.

"Prof. Oak sent a package for me its waiting at the pokemon center at Snowpoint." Ash said tucking the letter away.

"What did he send you?" Dawn asked helping Brock make breakfast.

"Don't know but I have a hunch." Ash said putting his _traveling cloths_ on.

After breakfast the gang packed up camp and headed up the mountain to snowpoint. Ash went to find Pikachu and found him tied up, a sleeping Bunneary cuddling his chest.

"Come on guys wake up we're heading out." Buneary got up untying Pikachu the mouse pokemon refused to talk to him. Ash only smirked.

"I hope you will be less snippy with us now or I'll send her on you again and, Buneary you better name a kit after me." Ash said still smiling. Putting on his menacing looking beaked hood, jumping into the tree to catch up with Brock and Dawn.

"You going to walk like normal or you gonna take the showoff road?" Dawn asked slyly.

"You know me to well."

Ash split up from the group and jumped onto a ledge using his legs and hands to long jump and reach for a higher ledge above. He moved fluently with the natural cracks and grooves of the steep mountainside. About 20 yards above his companions he turned around crouching on two legs and perched their waiting for his friends to come up the mountain along with him. A combination of snow and the ice cold win could lead people to mistaken Ash for a bird pokemon.

"Alright Ivysaur use vine whip!" A trainer said as he threw a pokeball at the same time towards Ash. The vine whip was ineffective and the pokeball just bounced off. Ash turned around to the trainer with a death glare.

"Oh oh umm sorry!" The trainer said running of with his Ivysaur not wanting to deal with it. Ash turned around to wait again.

"You mocking us now!" Dawn yelled 15 yards down.

"Consider us even a trainer just tried to catch me!" Ash yelled back. Dawn and Brock laughed all the way till they reach Ash's level.

"Yea, yea, yea let it out." Ash said walking alongside his friends. Once the trio reached Snow Point City Ash bolted for the pokemon center. It didn't really surprise Brock or Dawn considering how many secrets he had kept from them. They just smiled and continued _walking_ to the pokemon center.

"Oh my he's fast." Brock said in front of an Ash already in front of the videophone.

"So professor what did you send me?" Ash asked growing more anxious by the second.

"Patience Ash patience now listen to me carefully, once you get the package do _NOT_ open the package when you get it, wait until you are in someplace private you understand Ash?" Oak said sternly

"Yes Prof. Oak." Ash said in a whiney sighing voice.

"How will the package even get here professor?" Brock asked.

"Teleportation Brock."

"WHAT!" The trio said.

"Experimental technology we've been working on it for about 30 years, the budget on it is_ HUGE."_

"How huge?" The trio said again.

"I don't know its _TELEPORTATION." _Gary bursted, from somewhere else.

"The package should arrive in seconds and if you so please you can look at the inter dimensional rift to your left. The trio looked to the left comically slowly and in sync. A rift of energy was forming it was mainly blue with white dots and a pure black color in the center. It was a blackhole that transported things and doesn't draw every single thing in existence towards it. After a couple of seconds the rift disappeared and two large black cases and a large cylindrical brown colored container appeared.

"Nurse Joy may we please get a room here?" Ash asked the woman.

"Sure thing Mr. Ketchum." She said handing him the room key. As the three picked an individual case they headed towards their room.

Inside their room Ash unbuckled some clamps and straps on the first case the other two were in a pile, Ash would be the one to open all of them, Dawn got into her bunk bed and observed. Ash opened the first case it was covered in a black fabric a blinking chip with a note on it was the only thing seen. _ Insert into pokedex microchip port _it read. Ash did what it instructed.

"_Welcome to the to the Ketch Corp. system prototype tutorial. Use this unit's pokemon scanner function on all products marked with a yellow identification tag." The female voice said. Of course there were no yellow tag but Ash understood._

Ash removed the black cloth and tried to scan it.

"Memory cloth light weight parachute prototype. It consists of a shape-memory polymer this particular fabric returns from deformed state to permanent original state when a concentrated electric charge is run across the fabric. This model is designed to collapse into a concealable capsule located at the base of the cloth." The pokedex stated.

"Oh cool I can fly now!" Ash said.

"Glide Ash even with said electric current it doesn't look like something you should flap with." Brock said.

"Awww."

Ash dove deeper into the case and found a grapple gun of which gave Brock and Dawn grim expressions. But the one thing that intrigued them the most was a smart touch key. Ash scanned it.

"_Smart touch key. Used with Model XY006K3LK bridging classed advance infantry support vehicle." (author's note take a big guess what the vehicle looks like use the fabric above to jog you memory.)_

"Why would they give you a key to a _military_ vehicle, WHY would they give you a vehicle in general." Dawn said

"Calm down sweetheart if the nice military scientist's wants to give me a advance infantry vehicle then they can do whatever they want." Dawn just blushed and facepalmed.

"Look here's a picture." Ash showed his friends.

"THEY GAVE YOU A TANK!" Dawn said feeling a bit jealous but more angry.

"No it's not a tank it doesn't have a cannon." Brock said.

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm starting to like this more and more by the minute." Ash said opening the cylindrical case therefor silencing his angry girlfriend.

It opened down the long center of the large cylinder, it revealed a rather_ familiar_ bow with a_ familiar _quiver of arrows.. Dawn and Brock went silent upon seeing Ash's face. Following a hunch Ash opened the 3rd case proving his hunch right. Inside the two cases was his father's equipment. Ash just sat their motionless for a while before he silently put the gear on. From the scalloped bracer with the hidden blades, to the Bow and Quiver of arrows which he strapped to his back making him look pretty _beast_. Ash got stumped at his father's Ninjaken and the Blood drop style axe. Ash sheathed the sword strapping it to his back. He took the hatchet twirling it around with an impressive show of skill scaring both Dawn and Brock.

"Sorry dad I'm not the sword kinda guy." Ash said to himself still audible to his friends.

"And what use would you have from all these weapons?" Dawn asked slyly.

"Time will tell but apparently that's not the last of it." Ash observed the 3rd case again and found two more items. One was a computer which sort of magneticly attach to Ash's left bracer along with the second item apparently another part of it.

"That was…cool." Dawn added.

"I wonder…" Ash said flicking his left wrist the mini computer device opened it had a _keyboard_ with a monitor on it all fitting on his forearm.

"Calibrating neural uplink a voice came from the mini computer.

"whatv vahh hecchkk olhh shihhlt." Ash talked gibberish.

"Neural uplink complete." The voice said.

"AhLaLA ok I can talk again." Ash said confused.

"What was that?" Brock asked. As he said that a holographic Dawn appeared on Ash's forearm.

"AHHHHH DAWN WHY ARE YOU ON MY ARM!" Ash yelled shaking his arm.

"_Calm down Mister Ketchum." HoloDawn said_

"_I'm a Alkira your mini comp's, artificial intelligence_.

"My mini what?"

"I'll let that slide." Dawn said.

"_Your mini comp's artificial intelligence I'm a supercomputer with an infinite amount of processing capabilities." Alkira said._

"So why do you look like Dawn?" Brock asked.

"_With the neural uplink I manifested a memory or being that Mister Ketchum is particularly fond of as a means to create a trust between A.I and human." Alkira_

"Aww." Dawn awed.

"So you have access to all my memories?" Ash asked.

"_Yes."_

"So you know all my deepest darkest most embarrassing secrets?" Ash said growing worried.

"_Don't worry Mister Ketchum I won't reveal the deepest ones." _Ash sighed

"_But…once my memory cortex get updated the rest of them are fair game." _Ash gulped.

"I see you have her personality." Ash said

"I think I'm gonna like _me_." Dawn smiled patting Ash's head.

"Oh Alkira there was a second component to the mini comp. before it attached to Ash's bracer. What was it?"

"_Mister Ketchum shake your left arm twice."_ Ash did so and a body sized rectangular shield popped out.

"HELL YEAH I HAVE A RIOT SHIELD DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S PHYSICLY POSSIBLE BUT HELL YEA!" Ash said dancing with the shield still deployed making a very awkward appearance.

"_Mister Ketchum would you like to see your advance infantry vehicle?" Alkira added_

"It's here!" Ash said now extremely excited

"It drove itself _here!"_

"_No.. it flew here."_

"IT FLIES! MY ARCEUS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Ash yelled opening the window and jumping out.

"He's never gonna let us live this down is he?" Brock asked

"Nope." Replied Dawn is the two took the civilized root out.

_I would be very sad if you didn't figure out what the vehicle is. Oh well until next time mates._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1st hunt.

Ash:14 Dawn:13 Brock:17

"Master I'm still unsure why you're out in the open in front of the whole town in your battle cloth." Siearra said growing worried.

"Don't trust my skills in fighting, Siearra?" Ash replied waiting for his flying armored tank car to show up he could just barely see a black dot in the horizon.

"Master you may be an ample fighter, but the youngest most inexperienced order member dying a painful death of malaria can take you down in a matter of seconds." Siearra said respectfully.

"There goes my pride thanks a lot…" Ash said frowning now.

"Always happy to help Master." The lucario replied smiling.

"Whoa a shiny lucario!" A couple of trainers yelled from the background as Dawn and Brock found Ash and took their spot next to him.

"Here it is!" Ash said as the VTOL vehicle arrived.

It was like a square millenium falcon but a lot smaller. The entire vehicle was jet black with multiple flaps on it. The rotors were tucked and protected at the back of the vehicle everything was internal no external propulsion. As the vehicle hovered over land landing gear deployed the wear spikes rather than wheels each of them deployed evenly displaced 2 in front 2 in back. It landed and the VTOL propellers slowed down and finally stopped they spun into a vertical fashion and somehow formed wheels. The now armored tank car had 2 wheels in front with no forward axil so they were a shaft protruding from the main. The wheels in the back were larger than the front so it created a slight downward lean from back to front. In the back two wheels were on the extreme sides with what looked like a jet engine between the 4 wheels.

" _The vehicle designation is Tumbler each wheel is individually powered. Designers wanted the speed and agility of a sports car and the power and muscle of a tank. Tumbler was born from it, top speed 180 mph it turns on a dime and can muscle its way through any obstacle through sheer mass and onboard weapon systems."_

"Oh come on now he has cannons!" Dawn said outrageously Ash laughed his ass off.

"_In case main vehicle is disabled the driver can eject a front wheel along with a back wheel from main vehicle for stealthy duel wheeled vehicles with mini cannons." Alkira added_

"So your telling me he has an _armored car tank that can fly has cannons, drives at 180 miles turns on a dime, and is now a motorcycle? _Good bye everybody I'm gonna take a nap to relieve the massive headache I now have and to wade out Ash's ego tripling in size." Dawn said heading towards the pokemon center.

"Thanks for the support sweetheart!" Ash yelled just before the blunette disappeared behind the doors. The gym leader Candice walked out from the city.

"Gym leader Candice, what are you doing out here?" Brock asked.

"What I can't go out of my own gym?"

"No it's that your gym leader and trainers are constantly challenging you so I assume your press for time." Ash backed up Brock.

"Well then I came out because I thought your overpowered tank car was the supply helicopter."

"Supply helicopter?" Both boys asked.

"Yea if you haven't noticed we are at a remote location in the mountains we can't really provide for ourselves so every 6 moths a supply drop comes into to help us prepare for the winter along with the little agriculture we have." Candice said her voice with a bit of worry.

"It is three days overdue, and the people are getting worried that we won't have the supplies we need for winter." The gym leader said growing more worried. Just then a familiar red head appeared from the cliff.

"ZOEY!" Ash said running to the girl they exchanged high fives.

"It's good to see yah Ash but I have urgent news for the gym leader." Zoey said running over to Candice.

"The city sent me, there is a massive blizzard coming and the supplies are not to be sent they don't want to risk the helicopter and crew." Zoey said with grim expression.

"How will we wade out the winter?" Zoey asked the Gym Leader desperately

"I'm not sure we're, gonna have to ration the food until the blizzard clears." Candice said before addressing the people. Zoey walked over to Brock and Ash.

"What's with the outfit and weapons?" Zoey asked taking a step back.

"It's a long story." Brock said.

"Siearra use your aura sense any big game in the wilderness out there?" The lucario closed her eyes and her dreadlocks raised.

"You have a shiny lucario, when?" Zoey asked again.

"Another long story." Brock said.

"_Master there is a herd of deerling and Sawsbuck passing through they'll most likely stay here on virgin grass until spring comes by then they migrate away." _The yellow lucario said.

"Wait your gonna hunt the pokemon?" Zoey asked.

"Do you want everybody here to starve?" Ash retorted

"No, but there must be another way."

"It is nature Zoey not all can survive or this world would be a barren wasteland with no resources at all." Ash said.

"Don't worry I'll kill them in the most humane way."

"When did you even learn to kill, another long story I presume?"

"Yup." Brock said.

"I'll tell the people when I come back but just try to hold out until I do ok?" Ash said heading towards the pokemon center to tell Dawn.

"Ok." Zoey said quietly.

_Inside pokemon center_

"Hey Dawn you ok I brought aspirin." Ash said opening the door.

"You I'm fine still unfair how you got that car however." Dawn said face in pillow.

"Don't worry most of the time you'll be driving or flying with me across the land." The boy sat next to his girlfriend.

"Yea but I like walking across the land." Dawn said rolling over facing him.

"Ok I'll walk to." He said kissing her earning a smile.

"But the first legitimate chance I get I'm driving deal?" Ash said.

"Deal." She said before kissing his cheek.

"Anyways the supply helicopter failed to show up and the town will starve if I don't go hunting." Ash said wrapping a hand around Dawn and lying down.

"Ok… I get the supply part but hunting?"

"Well yea a blizzard is coming and the town will have to ration out the little food they have to the blizzard clears over." Ash said.

"I'm coming with you."

"Wha-." Ash was cut off

"Hey, hey! If this relationship is gonna last then I _will_ be your equal I'm not gonna be the scared housewife 30 years from now." Dawn said sternly.

"I think it's too early to think about marriage but I understand."

"But are you prepared for the violence and trauma to come, I mean were gonna kill a pokemon here."

"A sociopath would feel ok with it, I _will_ feel shock but eventually I'll get over it." Dawn said getting up.

"A strong huntress I got here."

"But what will be your role? I can't really give you my weapons." Ash asked.

"I'm a pretty good tracker." Dawn said looking at the boy

"Mine my not be as dark as yours but I have my secrets also."

"Very well then we'll leave at night fall I just want to spend the rest with you." Ash said hugging her.

"Your too cute for your own good." Dawn said laying down with the boy.

"Thank you." Ash said kissing her forehead. They spent the rest of the day together sleeping.

_That night._

"Ready to head out?" Ash asked looking over the mountainside.

"Yup" Dawn said she burrowed Siearra's makeshift hoodie for the night.

"Hang on"Ash said as he came behind her strapping the girl to his chest.

"Don't get to use to this." Dawn smirked.

Ash deployed the memory cloth from its capsule placed on his upper back.

"We'll fly like a rock with the extra weight." Ash said moving to the edge of the Cliffside.

"Excuse me?" Was the only thing Dawn said before Ash jumped off with her activating the cloth through electric current tiny circular shapers on the back of his hand.

The cape deployed with a Zubat's wing shape. The two glided down the mountain rather ungracefully with the lack of aerodynamics and extra weight. With the wind flowing past their faces the tried to locate the Sawsbuck herd from the air.

"Found them." Dawn said looking to the far left of their current position. Ash steered them lower to the ground at the last second Ash removed his hand from the fabric angling back to land on his back they landed pretty hard Ash would've rolled but Dawn was their making it harder than it should have been.

"What a soft landing." Dawn said unstrapping herself.

"Yea for you!" Ash strained clearly hurting now.

"You saying my big strong Ashy boy can't take a hard landing?" Dawn asked slyly.

"I have my limits and landing at 50 mph on my _back _clearly surpasses my limits." Ash said getting up.

"Suck it up now let's go." Dawn said looking at the direction of the herd.

Ash climbed the trees gracefully sidestepping swinging and jumping from branch to branch tree to tree. Dawn just silently walked along the forest it was covered in snow so it wasn't as silent as she would have liked but it'll do. Dawn spotted a large buck pointing it out to Ash in the trees. Ash removed an arrow from his quiver. Stringing on the centered notch in his bow drew it and took careful aim. The Buck was grazing so it wasn't _as_ difficult. Ash accounted for gravity and let go of the string. The arrow flew with a whistle flying for 4 seconds before it hit the buck. The buck fell is the arrow penetrated it's skull it was a very hard shot to make but a little bit of luck helped Ash with that. Ash and Dawn ran to the fallen Sawsbuck. Ash flicked his wrist and a hidden blade came out from his right bracer. He pushed the side of the blade with his pinky moving rotating it revealing a knife handle Ash unclasped it from the bracer turning it into a handheld knife. He flipped it and handed it to Dawn.

"Gut it."

"What?!"

"Gut the Sawsbuck before it poisons the rest of the meat." Ash said handing Dawn the knife.

"Oh ok." Dawn said a little fidgety.

She flipped the carcass over cut off its genitals. Using the ensuing hole to cut open the belly. There was _a lot_ of blood. Dawn using the knife cut out the Sawsbuck's guts and through it off in the snow. She had calmed down a little by then, she handed Ash his knife which he clasped it into his bracer and retracted the blade.

"Where did you learn to do that?" The boy asked.

"Before the divorce my Dad would take me hunting of course he did everything and I watched but I still remember how he gutted." Dawn said looking over the Sawsbuck.

"We should make camp in the treeline the herd will avoid this area but they won't migrate away and we should get a second Sawsbuck before we head back to Snowpoint." Ash quietly said.

"Ok." Dawn said heading towards the treeline Ash following.

_The next morning_

The dynamic duo followed tracks to find the herd well Dawn found the tracks and Ash followed from the trees.

"You gotta teach me how to freerun." Dawn said to Ash in the tree.

"I'll teach you when we reach Sunnyshore urban areas are better for beginners." Ash replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two finally founded the herd again. They were partially in the forest and in the open. Ash handed Dawn his bow and told her to strung it when Ash is within 5 yards of the target. Dawn selected another buck and Ash moved in position within minutes. Dawn strung it and shot she wasn't as accurate as Ash but she hit the Sawsbuck in the shoulder it instantly the herd dispersed and the Sawsbuck ran off a little more sluggish. Out of the trees came Ash, he ran like a Mightyena a truly awe inspiring sight, his stature was angled down leaning forward, legs and hands pumping he dashed across the field actually catching up to the Sawsbuck. To Dawn Ash probably hit 15 mph. Catching up to the wounded Sawsbuck Ash unholstered his Hatchet delivering a powerful vertical strike to the Sawsbuck's back blood gushed out and the Sawsbuck tripped from the force of the blow. It tumbled for 10 feet before it stopped Ash was already there unclasping his knife he cut the pokemon's knife and quickly gutted it before Dawn arrived.

"How did you run that fast?" Dawn asked the boy.

"Well I had a lot of practice running to eat every breakfast lunch and dinner time, and the snowfields and grasslands are my domain so I have experience in it per say." Ash said, using his hatchet to cut off the meat leaving the antlers a couple of minutes later Ash put the butchered meat in a his bag. The two brought a bag with them the last Sawsbuck kill was in Dawn's bag.

"Should we head back to Snowpoint now?" Dawn asked

"Yup." The boy said, the two headed towards Snow Point City.

In the distance a Braviary watched the two head back towards the city in a couple of hours the blizzard will black out the sky. It bobbed his head and took off when it heard the distant howls of a Mightyena pack.

_Well Ash and Dawn's first hunt many more to come, what will happen with this Mightyena pack? Unto next time mates. *p.s not sure what snowpoint looks like but I always pictured it as a remote mountain town._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helping the town, familiar faces

Ash:14 Dawn:13 :Brock 17

Ash and Dawn reached Snow Point just as the blizzard hit they had to bolt for the Pokemon Gym. The town residence has hunkered up in the gym to wade out the blizzard there were blankets and tents set up the power was off and the fire pokemon were radiating heat throughout the gym. The duo found Brock in the medical tent helping Nurse Joy. Everyone in the gym looked at the two as they walked in. They walked to the middle of the gym and set up a table. Ash and Dawn emptied their bag with about 60 pounds of Sawsbuck meat each.

The townspeople just stared at them for a while before they thanked them and the cooks took the meat and disappeared what looked like a makeshift kitchen. Zoey walked up to Ash and Dawn.

"So you were serious about getting food for the town huh?" Zoey asked

"Yup, Ash runs like a Mightyena I swear he outran the Sawsbuck we were chasing!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I think your exaggerating sweetheart."

"I think you're too modest, you literally outran the Sawsbuck and hatched its back." Dawn said as they gathered around a fire near the center of the gym.

"Ok Zoey you've waited long enough you deserve an explanation from me go." Ash said to the red head.

"Ok to start off the outfit and weapons?" Zoey asked. As Brock joined the campfire.

"Well my Dad was part of an organization that apparently needs this outfit and weapons from what I can guess is they help those in need humans and pokemon like the pokemon rangers but killing is involved with _their_ helping." Ash explained.

"And you just go along with it…? The red head asked

"Zoey…I loved my father very much I've always strived to be like him yet follow my own route, he was a pokemon master and I wanted to be a pokemon master but his other secrets makes me think was he apart of something… something _more_, and that's what I have been trying to figure out all my life now." Ash said leaning back.

A large knock came from the front door of the gym. A man went to open it. When the door opened it revealed a person in the exact same hoodie as Ash's but it was dark grey, the person was also the same weapon wise but didn't have an axe and _a lot_ more knives. He or She walked in looking completely unfazed by the blizzard outside his or her hood covered the person's face so Ash didn't know who it was. The person seemed to have hunted as well and walked over to the makeshift kitchen the chefs set up. Ash took the person off his mind and answered some more of Zoey's questions.

"Dawn said you climbed the trees with ease how or where did you learn?"

"I learned from Gary Oak I'm not the only one who lives a double life freerunning is more self-taught but I got most of my practice during my time in Hoenn." Ash said by then the mysterious figure had appeared behind Ash.

"In the world you will soon live in your secrets will keep you alive Mister Ketchum." The figure now female said.

"And what do you know of my future?" Ash asked.

"I know that if you continue this path your leading then sooner or later you will find _us._" The figure removed her hood.

"May?" Ash was stunned.

"Expecting someone else?" May said smiling

"Sorta. But you're part of the fabled _order_ that I keep hearing from mysterious hooded figures?" Ash said still stunned.

"Yup, I've been sent here by the order to keep you safe until you reach SunyShore city."

"What's in SunyShore?"

"Well when we get there you'll find out." May said smiling. Zoey, Brock, and Dawn cleared their throats at the same time it was kinda creepy.

"Ohh um sorry guys Zoey this is May an old travelling companion from Hoenn." Ash said

"Good to see you again May." Brock said

"You to Brock."

"And May if you don't remember her from The Wallace Cup my girlfriend Dawn." Ash said pulling Dawn over she was blushing. May giggled.

"Good to see yah May soo your like Ash's Dad or at least job wise?"

"Yup." May replied.

"Ash's misadventures have attracted attention from the wrong people, I'm here to make sure you _survive_ and teach you our ways or both of you if Dawn decides to come along." May said attention switching to Ash.

"What?" Brock, Zoey, Dawn, Ash said at the same time it creeped May out.

"Dawn if you choose so you may join Ash in his induction into the order."

"I-"

"What makes you think I'll join the order?"

"Why would continue down your fathers path which you are certainly aware of?" May said

"Why would discard everything your father has fought for in this world to protect and keep."

"It's when I don't know _what_ he fought for is when I start losing faith." Ash said.

"Ash… your father is a legend amongst the order ranks I promise you, all your questions will be answered in SunyShore City. _I promise_" May said.

"Ok I'll bite we shall see in SunyShore." Ash said

"And I pray you are right May."

"What about Dawn?" Ash said turning to Dawn.

"I already gave you a speech about matters like this in the pokemon center I'm with you." Dawn said smiling.

"Yay." May said weakly.

"Uhh what about us?" Brock and Zoey said.

"Unfortunately I cannot go around recruiting people left and right so I'm not sure of what you two will do." May said hand on chin.

"Aww." Zoey awed.

"_But_ let's just say there are two spots opened at Ketch. Enterprises in the secret basement level which may or may not exist which holds the world's latest military prototype would you consider it?" May said slyly.

"Why would you just single out my families' business?" Ash asked.

"The order has always had to be 3 steps ahead of technology, as our operatives usually act alone against enemies that rival in the thousands. A common fad we prefer is quality over our enemies' quantity." May explained

"I'll take the job." Brock said.

"I guess I'll take it to." Zoey said.

"Wait does that mean Prof. Oak and all the other regional professors are part of the order?" Ash asked.

"Yup." May said standing up and putting on her hood.

"I suggest we start our training now Ash, Dawn." May motioned to the door.

"In the middle of the blizzard?" Dawn asked

"Yea we will face much worst in the past." May said.

"Like what?" Ash asked

"Ever tried to freerun inside a volcano? It's not really relaxing." May said heading to the door.

"Should we go with her?" Dawn asked.

"Yup." Said the raven haired boy.

Ash put on his hood Dawn also Siearra's battle cloth had unofficially become Dawn's at least till Dawn could get her own. The two followed May to the outside blizzard May told Ash to call his Tumbler. Ash did so the black vehicle erupted to life and auto drove itself from the mountain of Snow that had buried it.

"This baby is 40 years ahead of her time." May said patting the tank. Ash opened the vehicle hatch and the three climbed inside. It was designed for a driver and a second person but had more than enough room for 3 people. Ash in driver seat pressed a button to activate the VTOL function the tank took off.

"Head to the frozen lake." May said Ash did so.

The tank car hovered over the frozen lake and landed on its landing _claws_. The three got out and skated over the ice. Ash took out his father's sword and May drew her own Dawn just observed the first round. They started sparring each other the slippery ice made it thrice more difficult.

"So now we are all alone tell me about my father." He said swinging the sword May ducked and upper sliced Ash blocked it.

"He was…a brave man loyal, abdominal force of will, brought self-discipline and honor to a whole new level." May said twirling her sword a couple of times before delivering a downward slash Ash blocked it but wasn't strong enough his arm gave way May use her chance to sweep Ash from his feet with a swipe from the broadside of her sword. Ash now on his back.

"Anything else you know?" Ash said getting back up.

"His death wasn't an accident." May said grimly. This automatically struck a nerve Ash came blazing forward Side swiping forcing May the other way before she know she was on her back Ash's sword to her neck.

"What?" Ash said very angry now. Ice cracking in the background.

"We suspect he may have been assassinated by our sworn enemy of which I still cannot disclose." May said.

"I don't think you're in any position to keep that kind of information away from me." Ash said tip of the sword at May's neck.

"In due time Mister Ketchum." May said fearlessly. Ice cracked under Ash and she kicked the ice. It gave way and Ash fell into the water.

_That night_.

May had started a fire on the shore Ash was wrapped in blankets shivering Dawn was their helping him warm up and Pikachu was Arceus knows where.

"Ash." May broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but even now we are _still_ trying to figure out who killed your father but your anger was outa control today and any other enemy would not just crack the ice under your foot." Ash remained silent.

"You anger gives you great power Ash, but if you let it, it will destroy you." May said.

"What is it like.. to live a life in the order I mean?" Ash asked.

"It is a… dangerous life most time it's _you_ against thousands a single person that can change the course of history. It's a lot of responsibility and power to bestow on one person so maximum dedication and commitment has to be insured."

"How is it _insured_?" Dawn asked.

"The hidden blade Ash has centuries before the user's ring finger had to be cut of to insure that, it's been modified so Ash can keep his finger." Ash sighed at that sentence looking at his ring finger.

"Now we just have to brand our insignia into his finger." If Ash was drinking water he would have spit take.

"Unfortunately that's all I can say." May said.

"Ok." Both Ash and Dawn said.

"What do we do tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"I'm gonna teach you how to freerun."

"I can already do that." Ash said.

"Not _our_ way, our form allows you to move through any and all environments with ease, you must become more than just a man in the eyes of your enemies."

"How will I become more than just a man it's pretty impossible." Ash said.

"Theatricality and Deception are powerful agents your father taught us that, your enemies must fear you at your very thought, you have to be tireless, relentless, unstoppable, a force of nature as we have been called." May said.

"And when myths and legend shrouds our name is when you know you have done it right." May said slight smirk.

"Well I'm prepared to learn." Ash said Dawn giving an agreeing nod.

"Very well let's get back to town." Dawn said as the three got back into the Tumbler and flew off.

_May is an Assassin =O. Unto next time mates._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

More training, To Suny Shore.

Ash:14 Dawn:13 Brock:17 May:14.

It has been a few of days since the _incident_ on the ice. The blizzard cleared over the supply helicopter came with its vital food and other supplies. Ash beat the Snowpoint Gym, May taught him the _order's_ way of freerunning. It was a lot more say _reckless_ involving total trust in one's body sacrificing proper technique for speed and flexibility. Ash immediately adopted the technique and Dawn well, Dawn didn't have much of a choice. Now they are in the Pokemon center discussing their next course of action.

"There is a contest in SunyShore in a few days." Dawn said excited to maybe get her 5th ribbon.

"And how many days is a few days?" Ash asked.

"In about a week I guess?" Dawn said measly.

"Brock can we walk there in a week?" Dawn asked.

"Well first we have to tread the thick snow here that'll take a few days." Brock said.

"And it's a 4 day trek to Sunyshore so we won't have enough time." May said.

"We can take The Tumbler." Ash said hopefully.

"Oh Arceus no." Dawn said face in her hands.

"How badly do you want to be in this contest?" Ash asked.

"Badly…." Dawn said quietly.

"The Tumbler can get us there in a day's time, Dawn how badly do you hate flying?" May said.

"Not bad enough…Ok I'll go." Dawn said.

"Yay… we leave tomorrow morning." Ash said

"Alkira prep The Tumbler."

"_Yes Mister Ketchum."_

_That night._

Brock and May were helping Nurse Joy with Nurse Joy things and Dawn was preparing to go to sleep dreading the grueling day ahead. Ash knocked on the opened door.

"Hey." Ash said walking towards the bunk bed.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"No not really." Dawn said looking Dawn. Ash leaned in and kissed her she leaned back laying on her back Ash ontop of her making out. They broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"Now you ready?" Ash said smirking.

"I think I need more _persuasion_." Dawn said with a smile, Ash kissed her again, they spent the rest of the night together Dawn enveloped in her love's arms cuddling. She was feeling much better now.

The next day.

"Alright ladies and Brock, please be careful while boarding the vehicle and follow the instructions of the flight captain at all times." Ash said opening The Tumbler hatch, it was in VTOL mode at the moment. Everybody boarded and the hovercraft took off.

The vehicle flew smoothly and decently fast down the mountain. It headed in a South East direction. Dawn was fidgety throughout the ride but she delt with it the best she can. It wa hour until the group could actually see fields of green grass and forest, flying over a multitudes of pokemon and trainers. After half a day's trip the group was about halfway to SunyShore and decided to take a lunch break Ash being Ash immediately complied. They were descending steadily until.

"_Warning ground to air lock on detected." Alkira said and kept repeating._

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Dawn said now a nervous wreck.

"Sombodies shooting at us." May said calmly.

"A vehicle as slow and big as this should get hit and still take it, a design flaw however this has no flares soo we better change that once we reach Suny Shore." May said.

"WE'RE GETTING SHOT AT HOW CAN YOU BE SOO CALM." Dawn still yelled Brock remained silent trusting May's words.

"This tank can take a tomahawk cruise missile and not get utterly destroyed it can take this… you should brace for the hit, stingers hit pretty hard." May said everyone grabbed on to something. The stinger hit very _very_ hard the hovercraft came spiraling towards the ground. May was right the vehicle did survive it probably can't fly anymore but at least drive.

"Ash there are motorcycles heading here probably the people that shot us." Brock said.

"THAT'S IT GET OUT! YOU SHOOT MY CAR YOU GET THE CANNONS!" Ash yelled everyone got out immediately.

The motorcycle approached one got completely blown apart by Ash's cannons the driver's fate is unknown. The Tumbler now in vehicle mode rushed forward demonstrating clearly its speed, power, and agility as it rammed, shot, and out maneuvered the motorbikes. Ash made quick work of the pack of motorcycles, one of the bikes retreated and ran. Ash quickly got out of The Tumbler and shot his grapple gun at the retreating motorcycle. It clamped on and Ash activated a motor that pulled the bike back. Before everybody knew it Ash had the man's helmet torn off and is currently holding him in a death grip.

"WHO SENT YOU!" Ash said in an almost demonic voice.

"Please don't kill me! Cyrus sent us, please don't kill me!." The man said. Ash just chocked out the man unlethal.

"Cyrus found out? This is not good." May said

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Well we the order kicked him out of his base in SunyShore so he has taken residence somewhere else in Sinnoh, if we can track where they came from then we can finally terminate Cyrus's whole operation in the region." May said picking up the man Ash just choked out and putting him in The Tumbler.

"I'm gonna Ask questions later now that we can finally stop flying." Dawn smiled getting in The Tumbler.

"And all it took was a direct hit from a stinger missile." Ash smirked.

"Shut up."

"Probably gonna take another day for us to drive their." Brock said.

"Well I've always wanted to drive this." Ash getting into the driver seat closing the hatch and driving off to SunyShore.

Ash drove around 140 mph hitting the afterburner whenever he needed to jump a small river earning angry shouts from all his friends. It was about Dusk when the group decided to stop and set up camp for the night. The Braviary perched rather close to Ash and a Mightyena howl could be heard in the distance. Pikachu was back to normal and Buneary may or may not be pregnant.

"So what would we do once we reach SunyShore." Ash asked May.

"Well I would like to complete the contest first before we head to the order headquarters." May said eating dinner Brock made.

"Sounds like a plan." Dawn said.

"Why not, Siearra and I are probably gonna enter just to fight you guys, were working on a new move that my father invented." Ash said.

"What's the move?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see once we are in the contest." Ash said slyly.

"Is it that multiple-" May was cut off by.

"Hey! It stays a secret until the contest!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ok, Ok sheesh." May said raising her hand.

"Pika pik Pikachu." (Can you tell me?) Pikachu chued.

"No because then Dawn will get Buneary to...spank the answer out of you." Ash said looking at Buneary and Dawn with an evil glare.

"I would never do such a thing." Dawn said seething with sarcasm. Buneary only winked at Pikachu, the mouse pokemon hid behind his trainer.

"Alright, alright you two, Ash stop taunting Dawn, and Dawn stop trying to find out. Ok." Brock said.

"Yes Mom." The two said in a whiny voice.

"Ok lets get some sleep of we get up early enough we should reach SunyShore by Mid-day tomorrow." May said getting into her tent. The group went to sleep awaiting their day in Suny Shore.

In the morning everybody got up had breakfast got in the tank and headed double time to SunyShore. The Braviary flew with them. They drove for 4 hours before Ash was within eyesight of the city. When they reach the city May and Dawn got out and bolted towards the pokemon center to register for the contest. Ash walked slowly up and registered along with them. Dawn went with Buneary and Piplup. May, Beautifly and Bulbasaur. Ash registered Pikachu and Siaerra.

"Wait don't you have 7 pokemon in your party now?" Dawn said rather late.

"Well technically she was my father's pokemon so she's a travelling companion and if anyone has a problem they can say it to my face." Ash said putting Siearra back in her silver pokeball. Brock walked and told everyone they will be staying in a hotel room the order would pay for the expenses on behalf of May.

_Well then a Suny Shore contest will be around and you guys will see the new move I just thought in my head typing these words right now. Unto next time mates._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A truth be told.

Ash:14 Dawn:13 Brock:17 May:14

It was about 4 days before the contest begins as Ash woke up from an _amazing_ night. Dawn sleeping peacefully by his side. He shook her awake she was reluctant but got up.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS GET UP!" May yelled from the living room of the hotel room. Dawn rolled her eyes and out of the bed at the same time. She walked to the bathroom locked the door and started to fix her hair. Ash got dressed in his _menacing_ attire the bracers were on and he decided not to bring his father's sword and the tomahawk.

"What are we gonna do today?" Ash asked Brock.

"Well there are a lot of sights to see but I think you would be more interested in The Order headquarters here." Brock said.

"Yea you know me to well." Ash said.

"After breakfast we can head there." May said preparing breakfast.

"Question May after all of this…will you still be apart of the group?" Ash asked.

"Hmm I'll talk to the Grandmasters see if I can get assigned in the squad you'll eventually lead." May said.

"May…have you ever thought about your future, I mean the life you live in right now would make it very difficult to ever settle down and be truly happy." Brock asked.

May sighed " It is hard to find anything reminiscent of a normal life I'll give you that but it's the life I choose and I alone will have to deal with it." May said.

"You can't fight it all alone May." Ash said.

"Well I was never as _lucky_ as you Ash nor am I charming I can only hope to find that right man in my life." May said looking at Ash remembering some fond memories.

"I made a chose in Ever Grande City May." Ash said looking away.

"And I respect that, I only wish you were the boy you are now those years ago." May said.

"At the least we _both_ became better people from it." May said.

"Right." Ash replied.

"What happened in Ever Grande City." Dawn asked walking out from the bathroom.

"Oh nothing just some friends that decided to part ways." May said no emotion from the previous conversation.

"Oh ok." Dawn said rather oblivious. The group ate breakfast Ash, Dawn and May jumped out the window freerunning to the Order HQ. Brock felt kinda left out.

The three bobbed, weaved, jumped, rolled, grabbed, hung, and dropped their way to the Assassin's HQ which turned out to be a brick wall.

"This is the HQ of the might Assassin Order?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

"Yup." May said inserting her hidden blade into what seemed to be a random whole in the wall. The bricks rearranged revealing a high tech looking elevator. The trio stepped inside and the elevator descended rapidly. May stood their calmly while Ash and Dawn had to hold on to something as the speed put them off balance. The elevator stopped very suddenly and Ash and Dawn fell on their bottoms May stood their looking at them unfazed.

"Diciple May it's good to see you again!" A girl walked up to May hugging her.

"You two Annie I brought a surprise for the Order." May said to the girl. ,She stared at Ash with wide eyes before running off blushing profusely.

"Uhh…" Ash said.

"You have many fans." May said walking along the clean Dark Grey corridors.

"I hope these aren't the obsessive ones, gonna be a lot of competition." Dawn said.

"You don't have to fight for me Dawn." Ash said.

"And you have to fight for me, as the girl that can't do anything on her own?" Dawn said slyly Ash remained silent, defeated.

The trio walked down the fairly spacious hallway taking in and ignoring gasps from the residence walking by. They reached the armory as Ash gasped at all the exotic weapons.

"What is this?" Ash said holding up a retro looking rifle like weapons with pink needle coming out.

"We call that a needle rifle shoots a 1 ft pink needle unaffected by gravity. Three needles within close proximity of each other will super combine to create a big pink explosion." May explained.

"Why pink needles?" Dawn asked.

"It came with the weapon." May said innocently.

"Yes, yes it did, I looks like you were successful with your mission young disciple." A figure revealing itself to be master Uk'crac said, May bowed.

"It wasn't very hard Master." May added. As the three walked into what is presumed to be Master Uk'crac's office.

"Have you made your decision yet Mr. Ketchum and ?" Uk'crac said.

"We'll join but I think 14 is a young age to be killers." Dawn said.

"What makes you think we are the killing organization?" Uk'crac asked.

"Well your called _assassins _and your loaded to the teeth with bows, guns, knives, axes, and or swords." Dawn said.

"We got a smart one here." Uk'crac said.

"Your welcome."

"The younger initiates are tasked with intelligence gathering and undercover work until they are deemed ready for the responsibilities of the larger missions." May said.

"Oh that makes up for it but what _exactly_ do you do?" Ash asked.

"If we are to explain that then we should discuss our history." Uk'crac said.

"Alright then shoot." Dawn said.

"We are an ancient but _secret_ order, in a long standing war with our sworn enemies The Templars of Mew. We are like two sides of a coin who fight to better it is our methods that separate us."

"Ok keep going." Ash said.

"Make no mistake Ash there is no _good_ _side_ to our war. The Templars fight to control free will to essentially save mankind from itself, it is in our nature to deviate towards oppression, war, and violence and no matter how much you try you can't best nature, with their methods they stay solid and whole their goals never falter or deviate, they are generally more supported by the oblivious puplic as they are usually the leaders of countries, nations, and regions." Uk'crac said.

"_We_ are The Order of Assassin's a cause dedicated to insure the _survival_ of freewill as it allows for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality. We work in the dark to serve the light through political, strategic assassinations of corrupt figures, the order speaks for the lower end of the social hieracrchy the poor and middle class who usually cannot speak for themselves in the political world. We are an ever changing force constantly adapting to changes in technology and in the world, and we are the most hated by the puplic as our _services_ tend to end in the middle of a crowded area or in front of thousands of cameras." Uk'crac explained the assassin's goals.

"And that is why your identity is something you must never disclose." May added.

"How long has this said war been going on?" Dawn asked.

"Since the beginning of civilized society." May said.

"What was my father's role in all of this?" Ash asked.

"Your father was a skilled and gifted assassin he taught the order as a whole many new things that would make our job for a lack of better term _appealing_ to the puplic. Before any battle those who win what he would call _the war of words_ would find it _much_ easier to get the dark job done." May said.

"Theatricality and Deception are powerful agents." Dawn recalled what May had taught them.

"Right you are young one, if our enemies think of us as a _supernatural_ force one that is unstoppable and steadfast then they fear us. When you fear something your judgement is clouded, you react slower you, freeze up and any assassin would want that to happen especially when it is them alone against an enemy that outnumber us by the thousands." Uk'crac said.

"Well then I think you explained a lot but one question still haunts me, was _my_ father in the order because he chose almost the same path Ash's father followed." Dawn asked hopefully. The hooded man leaned in.

"I don't know what happened of your father he was never the man to attract attention for us nor the Templars he is a lucky one."

"Oh…ok." Dawn said now gloomy.

"I'll get her up to speed with everything the ceremony will be in 5 days for her and Ash." May said leading Dawn out of the room. Ash stayed.

"I knew my father long enough to know it is unfair what you are doing to her." Ash looked at Uk'crac.

"It is the life I chose but one day, Ash… one day she'll know."

"I pray it is soon because if you wait too long and the dam finally breaks she will end up hating you for the rest of her life." Ash said getting up.

"I know I'm trying." Uk'crac said before Ash left and closed the door behind him. Uk'crac sat there for a while before he pulled a bottle of wine out of a cabinet he uncorked it.

"To family." He said before taking a drink.

_Take a guess if Uk'crac is Dawn's father or not, what is the game that the needle gun is from! Unto next time mates._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Suny Shore contest, a little history lesson

Ash:14 Dawn:13 Brock:17 May:14

Dawn and Ash were in the armory of The Order HQ. As a women that does _not_ look like Sigourney Weaver explaining the many futuristic technologies presented on the table in front of them.

"Ms. Reaver I know that you have to be 3 steps ahead in technology but this is pushing it." Ash said looking at a a grenade launcher looking weapon but it had a rotating glowing disk in the middle supported by the open triangular shaped so called _barrel._

"Your exactly right Mr. Ketchum this technology is in conceivable in our time this is why we had some help from our allies in the wilderzone." Ms. Reaver said.

"What?" Dawn and Ash asked confused.

"It is the peak of human arrogance to ever believe we are alone in the universe." Ms. Reaver explained.

"You saying aliens helped us?"

"Yes Dawn that's what I'm saying, at the time our ancestors whether they are chimchars or primeapes started walking upright backs in a full vertical angle, an expedition was sent to our planet taking small groups of our ancestors and moving them to another planet, it was an evolutionary experiment by the abductors to see if a species was removed from their home planet and left to evolve for thousands of years will they surpass their kin back home or will they fail to adapt and just get killed off." Reaver said.

"And you know this how do you know this.?" Ash asked.

"Well the humans from the planet designated Earth visited their brethrens on this planet the experiment by our abducters was a success their technology has surpassed ours by hundreds of centuries, teleportation, interplanetary, travel cleaner more abundant energy sources." Ms. Reaver said.

"_But_ they are more violent and militaristic then us take this weapon for example." Reaver said the two looked at it.

"They used Mag-Lev technology to propel an explosive compact disk hundreds of miles an hour unaffected by gravity, the destructive might of this weapon is unfathomable _only_ limited by its cost and difficulty to operate, the people that devised this weapon called it _stormhammer_ and only the most experienced grandmasters have excess to this in the field." Reaver said.

"And there are many more goodies you have at your disposal once you're a full time operative." Reaver said.

"And when is that?" Dawn asked.

"We'll give you time for you to finish the Sinnoh Grand festival and League. After that you'll go undercover in Unnova to moniter team plasma's operation." Uk'crac said walking out of his office.

"Undercover?" Ash asked

"Yup"

"By the way does my Mother know about this?" Dawn asked

"Yes she has been notified and told you to be very careful and Ash she said and I quote." Uk'crac said.

"_I will gut you like an Unfezent if my daughter gets hurt."_ The man quoted.

"I'm afraid of you mom now…" Ash said. Dawn only smiled.

"I believe you have contest to attend to upstairs." Reaver said writing notes on her clip board.

"Yes we do." Ash and Dawn said heading down the corridors to the elevators.

Upside in the Contest Hall.

"So… you guys ready?" Brock asked the three.

"Yes we are." Dawn, May, and Ash said.

"Ok I better be in the audience before it starts good luck." Brock said walking off.

"Well then you ready to unveil this mysterious new move?" May asked.

"I'm, Siearra has to be though."

"And yes I'm master." The lucario said popping out of her pokeball.

"Ready you two." Dawn said to Buneary and Piplup.

"Pip pip pip piplup!."

"Bun Bun BUner Buneary!" The two pokemon said excitedly.

"Alright Beatifly, Bulbasaur lets show this greenhorne how its done!"

"Hey!"

"Alright ladies and Gentleman let the SunyShore pokemon contest begin!" The announcer said from the T.V. the faces of contestants randomly appeared around it stopped at Ash's face.

"It look like a Ash Ketchum is up first he is a pokemon trainer all the way from pallet town a competitors in the Wallace cup let's give him a round of applause." The crowd cheered and Ash walked on stage dressed in his assassin's outfit without any weapons equipped, the hood was off however. He waved to the crowd.

"A trainer no way he'll make it to the battle phase bunch of hillbilly primeapes." A rather rude coordinator next to Dawn said she wanted to retaliate but she knew Ash she would get her chance. She also saw Ursala her hated rival she would get her chance on that point also.

On the field.

"Alright Siearra come on out." Throwing the pokeball and in a puff of smoke the Shiny Lucario emerged. Earning awws from the crowd.

"Siearra 4 discipline!" Ash yelled putting on his hood, the lucario sat in a meditative state you can feel the aura moving throughout. She sat there for a while losing Ash some points.

"Wow he just sitting their inventing new moves oh this is gonna be easy." The coordinator said again. Dawn felt like she was about to punch him but May stopped her. All of a sudden Siearra's eyes opened it glowed brightly if you looked at Ash you could see a glow from under his hood guess whats glowing. Ash got into a combat stance Siearra mirroring his moves.

"Let's do this." Ash said slight flang in his voice.

Siearra stamped the ground a chunk of the earth levitated in the air. She bent over raising her outstretched hands in an upward fashion. A column of water rose from the ocean nearby it crashed into the field in a delicate powerful fashion, and out of the crashing water came a blue Rayquazas flying in a circular motion around Siearra and Ash. She stamped more rock from the ground they formed together to form a massive Groudon made of rock and dirt. By then Ash had earned the points lost back and much more. The rude coordinator remained silent Dawn and May smirked. Siearra and Ash side stepped punching into the air a vortex of fire erupted from her fist. It flew around like Rayquaza as a blob for a while before it shaped into a fire red Kyogre.

"Let's finish this SIearra." Ash said eyes still glowing.

The three elementals stopped in their places forming a triangle and suddenly rushed towards the center of the triangle. They collided in a spectacular array of blue red fire and brown and red water. The audience went crazy. Ash and Siearra's eye stopped glowing they bowed and turned to face the Judges.

"We are speechless Mister Ketchum." Nurse Joy said so the three judges just raised 10 signs. Ash smirked and walked into the contest hall.

"Not so easy now is it?" Dawn said to the rude coordinator, Ash walked in and Dawn gave him a hug.

"You know you gave us a tough act to follow?" Dawn asked.

"I aim to please." He winked at her she smiled and the two sat down.

The contest went on rude coordinator lost terribly, Dawn aced her appeal round with flying colors so as May, Ursula revealed her presence to the group Barry, apparently was in this contest also. The battle phase of the contest had commenced, with the only important opponents to beat to Dawn at least was May, Ash, Barry, and especially Ursula. Right now it was Barry Vs. Ash a volatile combination.

"Hey Barry best of luck to you out there." Ash said.

"You will be in need of luck as I will not except to lose to you."

"You have a shiny Lucario that can control three different type of moves?" Barry walked off with an _I'll show you_ face.

"Good luck out their Ash." Dawn said kissing his cheek "That's all the luck you'll need." She said before returning to the contest hall. Ash only smirked and walked on into the field.

"_We gotta keep him on his feet any new moves you got?" Ash thought to his Lucario_

"_No master I do not."_

"_Well you're in luck I do." Ash thought._

On the field.

Barry sent out his Hercross.

"Siearra stand your ground but try your best to dodge his attacks ok?"

"_Yes master."_ Heracross should have an advantage over Siearra but she knew better. She gracefully and easily dodged all the attacks thrown at her. Barry lost points while Ash's points remained unfazed. After exhausting all attacks Heracross stood there out of breath and only 2 minutes left. Ash made his move.

"Sieara focus your aura onto your arms as blades!" Ash yelled to his pokemon she did so, duel aura blade came from her wrist. Hercross frozen in fear.

"Use extreme speed then slash him!" The lucario disappeared in a blur reappeared behind the Heracross delivering a powerful slash to its back.

"Close combat!" Ash wasting no time Siearra blades still out kicked and punched the Heracross multiple times Barry stood their helpless the final moves was a downward punch to Heracross's back then a powerful cheek punch knocking the pokemon out. Ash won that battle and out of kindness to the brutal beat down Siearra put a berry on Heracross's knocked out chest. The two disappeared into the contest hall.

"That was very kind of you Siearra." Ash said patting the lucario.

"It was the least I could do master." She said. Ash and Siearra got back into the lounge the next match would be against Ursula and another coordinator. May was sitting on a couch holding a holopad. It was rather exotic looking earning gawks from other coordinators Dawn was sitting next her reading what May was reading.

"Ash come here you need to see this." Dawn said looking at Ash. Ash read the article.

"A revolution is about to take place in Unova the order knows Ghetsis is planning for world domination secretly keeping his pokemon while everyone else freed theirs." May said.

"You know at least some people aren't stupid enough to release all their pokemon." Ash replied.

"Yes but to the general puplic he makes a very convincing case, the order has been looking on this case as well but frankly most pokemon _do_ want trainers and coordinators alike to lead them, Team Plasma does not actually speak for the pokemon." Dawn said.

"How worst can the situation get?" Ash asked

"The Templars have seized this opportunity the Unova government is weakening, and with Ghetsis as their leader it will be a war to get other regions to follow along their _cause." _May said.

"Sinnoh will fight back with tooth and claw, and the other regions will back her up." Dawn said looking worried.

"I know all we can do is our job and hope this will not lead to nuclear war which all know all regions have the capabilities of." May said.

"The Templars have gained a lot of momentum in Unova, The Order has the manpower to stop this." Ash said.

"We do not choose sides Ash we can only protect the freedom of living beings but we _are_ doing all we can to see this does not escalate." May said

"What order is that a club you guys made up?" Barry asked suddenly appearing.

"How much if that did you here?" May said anger rising.

"Nuclear war are you guys serious what fantasy hav-" Barry was cut off by May tackling him into the wall knife to his throat.

"You tell anybody of what you heard and I will hunt you down like a tepig and I will kill you understood?" May said to the shocked Barry he nodded.

"I'll be heading to Unova after this you two, see if I can find them." May said.

"Ok." Ash said "And Barry she's serious about killing you if you tell."

"What do you think will happen." Ash asked Dawn now in an empty room eyes scanning for Barry.

"If it does escalate to nuclear war then we must save all the pokemon we can Ash." Dawn said.

"And you're so sure it will come to that?" Ash said.

"It is in our nature…" Ash wanted to deny that but he knew she was right and it worried him deeply.

_Oh nuclear war in pokemon? Unto next time after I disclosed a rather large plot turn._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fully geared, SunyShore Contest finale.

It was the final hours of the SunyShore City Pokemon Contest. May had just pummeled Urusula with her beautifly. Ash and Dawn continued to the finals of the contest. Right now it is Ash Vs May and the next round would be Dawn Vs another coordinator named Jena Thompson.

"Siearra bone rush!" The lucario formed a bone in its hand and preceded to club May's bulbasaur with.

"Bulbasaur vinewhip!" A vine protruded from Arceus knows where on the pokemon's body.

"Shroud blade with close combat!" Aura blades emerged from The Lucario's wrist and she battled May's bulbasaur with it.

"Force palm to push yourself in the air then fire punch!" The lucario hit the floor with her palm sending her into the air then punched a wall of fire erupting from her fists. The fire was to much for bulbasaur and it fainted. Ash was the winner.

"Hey you did great out there." May said returning bulbasaur.

"You did to." Ash walked up to her and they shared a high five.

"You know I'm gonna get you back for that right?" May said with a cocky smile Ash had a grim expression.

The two returned to the contest hall were Dawn congratulated both of them. Ash wished her luck on the match then she walked out. Uk'crac's face popped up suddenly.

"May, Ash, Dawn I need you down here _now_."

"Dawn is currently in battle." May said.

"Then the two of you come down here." Ash was reluctant but May gave him her holopad, and he kept posted on Dawn's battle. They free ran towards the secret elevator. After a couple of minutes they reached it they descended to The Assassin's HQ. They walked down the corridors the inhabitants have gotten used to Ash's appearances.

"Welcome back you two." Reaver said with Uk'crac next to her.

"Why have you called us down here master?" May said.

"You were right Unova and Sinnoh and the rest of the regions are threatening nuclear war the eastern coast of Sinnoh was raided by Team plasma. All assassins have been sent out to catch as much pokemon as they can to preserve the species." Uk'crac said.

"You mean tha-"

"We cannot take any risks May, as we speak fleets of ships are already setting up blockades from all imports from Unova, from Kanto to Sinnoh they don't even need ships in Hoenn and Johto but they are still there." Reaver said.

"That means you Ash and Dawn will be given your full set of equipment and leaderal rights" Uk'crac said.

"Leaderal?" Ash asked.

"Leaderal." Reaver said.

"You three are natural leaders with the dark times that are guaranteed to come, we need as much of them as we can." Uk'crac said motioning to a spot next to him. The two did so.

"Bracer." Reaver extended her hand May handed her, her bracer with the minicomp. Ms. Reaver inserted a computer chip into a port on the minicomp. May's A.I spoke _"Nanobot sync sequence complete." _Reaver handed May back her bracer May put it on. _"Symbiosis initializing reestablishing neural uplink." The voice said._

"Ok you should be good now all command functions would be activated by your thoughts." Uk'crac said.

"Nano suit activate merge with current uniform." Reaver said. As she said that plated armor appeared throughout May's outfit she has her assassin's uniform on at the moment. Before Ash's eye he could see May become covered in blackness it was a surprise to him that she stayed so calm. The blackness retreated and left a May in her Assassins outfit now with plated armor throughout key body parts. She looked what Ash would discern as _epic._ The armor was a mix of crimson red along with jet black.

"Wow." Ash said. As May looked her new armor over.

"Now it's Ash's turn." May said walking back. Ash walked up to Reaver handed her his bracer she did the same thing to it as she did May's. Before he knew he was checking out his new armor it kept the scheme color scheme as his old one.

"Armor permentation for you Ash since you're a man for close quarters engagement you have a faceplate to protect you just think _faceplate. _Ash did just so a black face mask popped out onto his face with a metallic thunk. It was Braviary themed like any other assassins equipment. It was jet black in coloration with steel grey around the cheek area. From his nose down to his bottom chin was a upside down circular triangle narrowing as it came down to his chin making an illusion of a beak. In place of his eyes were yellow slits fairly open, at the top of his head was a crown of two rectangles decently spaced but they looked similar to the tailing of Ash's battledress.

"Aww what do I get?" May said disappointed.

"Raise your right wrist and think _railgun_." Reaver said May did so and two prongs came out out from May's elbow it protruded 2-3 feet from her fist bars of electricity running along it.

"It shoots 5 inch slugs but you can put practically anything into the port as long as its under 5 inch." Uk'crac said.

"HELL YEA I GOTTA RAILGUN!" May was very excited.

"Umm we should be heading back to the contest hall now." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"A few more things than you can go." Reaver said. They calibrated the nanosuit apparently they have jetpacks now and can defy gravity by the calves of their legs, and they got their guns May got a needle rifle with regenerative crystals and Ash got an Ak-74, both got a Colt .45 as a sidearm.

The two left the facility. Free ran back to the contest hall just in time to see Dawn win her match. She came walking back to the hall.

"Congratulations Dawn sorry we couldn't be there Uk'crac called." Ash said with a slight sad expression. Dawn to.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you." Ash said winking at the blue haired girl she blushed. May cleared her throat.

"Get a room you two." May said.

"Why did Uk'crac call?" Dawn asked.

"We got promoted May got a railgun and I got a facemask not really fair on my part." May slapped Ash on the back of the head,

"We have much more weapons at our disposal Ash." She said with a scowl.

"We have a 30 minute break time wanna go now?" Ash asked.

"Sure." The two walked out of the Contest building the back way confusing the paparazzi they double stepped up a building and grabbed onto a depression in the wall boosting themselves up to grab a windowsill. Eventually they reached the rooftop, from then on it was pretty easy jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They reached the elevator in 10 minutes time. They descended down and were at the armory in 3 minutes time.

"It appears Ms. Hikari is here we'll do it quick you have a contest to return to don't yah?" Reaver said with a smile. Dawn handed Reaver her bracer she inserted a different chip then the one with Ash and May's. The same action overtook Dawn the blackness that enveloped her body she freaked out a little contrary to Ash and May's reaction. After a while the blackness retreated revealing a very bad ass looking Dawn. Her armor looked a lot lighter but she made up for that with an energy shield and a giant Tomahawk Hammer hybrid thing holstered on her hip.

"Looks like you're not the only one with an axe now eh?" Dawn said in a cocky tone.

"Your specialty will match your personality the suit will make sure of that. You have a sentinel class holo shield it stops all projectile moving at 60 kilometer or higher it is a smart shield so you can go in and out but you'll be protected from outside harm." Reaver said.

"Cool." Dawn said just activating her shield now.

"We're working on a cloaking function for all nanosuits you have a very buggy prototype of it don't break it!" Reaver said.

"Yes mam." Dawn said.

"I'm starting to feel left out now." Ash said.

"You want a hammer axe?" Reaver said in a voice used to tease babies

"Yes." Ash said in the same voice. Off course he never got his hammer axe…

Dawn got to pick her weapon she got a submachinegun with an over the top magazine P90 style and the usual colt .45. They got out of the elevator on the roof and jumped down onto the streets rolling to reduce impact damage. This scared a whole bunch of people the two only smiled and ran to the contest hall. After a long and strenuous ordeal of 5 minutes doing last minute preparation for their battle the two were ready.

"_You gonna lose on purpose to her master?"_ Siearra said just as they were about to walk onto the field.

"What makes you think that?"

"_You appear to have chosen her as a mate master I thought it was custom for males of this species to cater to females every need is it not?." _Siearra said Ash blushed at that thought, he put it at the back of his head however.

"Yea we're probably gonna do that." Ash finally said. Siearra smirked.

On the battlefield.

"Ready for this Dawn!."

"You bet." She said throwing out Buneary. Ash threw out Siearra.

"Siearra 4 discipline!" The lucario got in a meditative position. Dawn used this oppourtinity to set the battlefield in her favor.

"Buneary use ice beam to create an ice field." Buneary did just that shooting ice beam out of her mouth across the field as gracefully as she could creating now a blue slippery field. She then incased Siearra in an ice tomb. Ash lost half of his pint with that.

"_You know I can break free at anytime right master?"_

"_Don't want to make it to easy Siearra." The two had a mental conversation _all the while Buneary impressed the crownd and Ash lost more points by the seconds.

"Siearra flame wheel!" A wheel of flame melted the ice tomb and came barreling towards Buneary. After a brutal and epic battle of fire vs ice both pokemon stood off tired and out of it. Ash had managed to even his points with Dawn now they both have a slim line of the once yellow circle as their score with 30 seconds left.

"Shroud blade!"

"Ice beam on your hands then Dizzy Punch!" Aura blades appeared on Siearra's hand she charged, Buneary blew an ice beam at her and proceeded with a dizzy punch she charged as well.

"Force palm!" At the last second before the two collided Siearra used a force palm on Buneary creating an explosion as the two fists collided. It took a while before the smoke cleared the audience was dead silent. The smoke cleared and it showed a fainted Siearra and a barely standing Buneary as the winner. Ash lost the last of his points and Dawn had won.

"YES BUNEARY!" Dawn hugged her pokemon. As Ash congratulated her and returned Siearra. Ash returned to the contest hall as Dawn was awarded her ribbon.

"Looks like you're not so good after all." Rude coordinator said. Ash just threw out a perfectly fit Siearra earning a shocked expression from the boy Ash just winked and took a seat.

"Alright I just got a new ribbon! Grand Festival here I come!" Just as she said that a massive explosion hit somewhere in the city, all the power went out Ash got up multiple scenarios popping in his head, Dawn was blinded by the flash of light that could have outshone the sun.

_OH?! What happened! Next chapter mates ;). By the way I have no clue if there are even cpntest in Sunyshore but this is my story _


	12. Chapter 12

_So I was "gonna" follow along the story with nuclear war and everybody living in a subway. Then I saw the Assassin's creed III trailer…again…anyways carry on!_

Chapter 12

Changed forever part 1

Ash:14 Dawn:13 May:14

Dawn's woke up from her brief unconscious state to a contest stadium in ruins. There was a very pronounced giant hole albeit it was more of a shapeless squareish rectangle in the side of the stadium and half of the ceiling fell to the field and the stands. She stood up along with the other people on the field that shared her ordeal.

"DAWN!" Ash ran in from the door on the exact opposite side of the giant whole in the wall May followed behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Nurse Joy yelled rubbing the blurriness out of her eye it was very unlikely of her character so an awkward silence of everybody staring at her for a couple of minutes ensued.

"And all it took was an act of terrorism to get you to say a swear." May broke the silence.

"Dawn you alright?" Ash asked softly putting his hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"I'm fine Ash but what just happened?" Dawn said looking at the destruction that surrounded them.

By then the rest of the judges and the audience woke up and panic ensued. People were running for exits tripping, stepping over, and pushing each other to get to the emergence exit. Luckily no fire was present but the police sirens came a bit late. Although they came late the entire city's police force had all of thier sirens blaring it was very deafening. Another flash of light blotted out the sun along with the mountainous tremor that shook the ground. The group jumped for the ground as the ceiling shook off some rubble or dust I don't know what they call those. The group along with the judges fell to the ground covering their head. A rather large piece of concrete hit Ash in the head.

"Oww." Ash said not in as nearly as much pain as he should.

"Ash that sounded big like maybe ten pounds or more of concrete and all you had to say was ow?" May said under her arms.

"His denseness is a gift and a curse." Dawn said earning a chuckle from the two of them.

"May what exactly hit us?" Ash asked as the group and judges got up. May took out her holopad and it displayed the map of the city. A large red dot appeared right next to where the contest would be and the lighthouse would be.

"Oh shit…" May said face paling.

"What?" Everybody asked. May ran to the contest hall were the lockers would be Ash and Dawn followed the bewildered judges stayed trying to call them back. They ran past the rubbles and unconscious bodies there wasn't much that they can do to help those people plus they had more pressing matters to attend.

"May what was that!" Ash said as May tried to open her locker but couldn't because of the panic.

"That was a tactical missile strike Ash, they were small so _someone_ had to be lasing the targets." May said going at the lock more slowly now.

"How can you tell?" Dawn asked trying to open her locker now.

"If it wasn't than the whole city would be level right now Dawn." May said messing up her combination again growing frustrated.

"Someone guided it!" Ash yelled.

"Yes someone guided the missile we have to find him NOW! Before he can get away in the chaos if he hasn't already." May yelled back hitting the locker. Ash walked over to his locker and elbowed it judging by the sound of the thud and the massive dent he left the boy hit it _very_ hard. Ash punched it now it caved in deeper, Ash spun around and gave it a final kick poor locker…

"What will I be looking for?" Ash said peeling away the locker door it fell measly to the ground. Revealing his battle dress and weapons. He grabbed the bow and arrows and got his holstered tomahawk aswell.

"Someone with novelty sized binoculars it's _very_ expensive but if the attacker is whom I think they are than he probably dumped it somewhere." May said Ash slung the quiver and bow on his back hatchet at the arm.

"Anything else that can possible _narrow_ the search?" Ash asked with sarcasm.

"The city is in chaos and ruins police and military that spot a man with a laser designator most likely raise the red flag so he will probably be on roof top." May said finally opening her locker.

"This should be easy." Ash said in a cocky tone and took off he boobed and weaved through the halls passing by bloodied up civilians and unconscious bodies until he got to the front entrance of which he walked turned around and started scaling the building he heard gasps and halts from people and police alike but the boy paid no heed.

Ash double stepped up using the entrance handle to boost himself a little higher and grabbed the ledge. He pulled his body up until his abdomen was center with the leg showing his great feat of upper body strength. He put his feet on the ledge and half wall run and sidestep onto an angled platform using that to carefully climb his way up until he was ontop of the poke' ball logo infront of the contest stadium. The logo close to the actual roof and Ash used it to pull himself onto the roof. When Ash got to the top in a rather lazy manner he scanned the other rooftops for an assailant which probably would have been futile until an arrow him in the shoulder. He recoiled from the impact and pain.

"OWWWW SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Ash yelled quickly pulling out the arrow lodged in his shoulder making the wound even bigger and even more painful in hindsight that may not have been such a good idea…. By then he had straightened up and was scanning for his attacker. The boy spotted a dark figure about 50 yards to the right of the contest building. The figure was standing on an apartment building that was partially on fire and multiple cracks in it's side.

"I was standing still and you couldn't even hit my head!" ash yelled to the figure tempting his luck. On cue the figure drew another arrow from his back and slung it on the bow.

Ash instinctively jumped and rolled the arrow whisked past his ear a stabilizing feather grazing his ear. He did a parkour roll rolling from his upper right shoulder to the bottom left abdomen with that he recovered from the roll rather quickly and ran towards his attacker leaping of the contest building and grabbed onto the next door building the rest of the body hit the sides pretty hard generating a loud thud. In normal situations that would have caused him to lose his grip and fall to his death but the adrenaline blocked most of the pain. He pulled himself onto the rooftop and continued after the running attacker.

The two went through the scaffolding, apartment, motels, pokemon center, and random buildings that are irrelevant to the story that will not be described like demons. They leaped and long jumped from building to building grabbing onto ledges and jumping down when the building where lower in height. Ash and the figure ran tirelessly going for a good 400 yards before Ash said to himself "enough was enough". The figure reached a smaller building jumped down rolling and running off again unfazed. Ash before reaching the ledge unswung his bow and drew an arrow. He leaped off the edge more in an upwards angle as he didn't lean forward preparing for a roll.

While he was in mid-air time seemed to slow he aimed his arrow years of hunting reflexes guiding him all during the time his friends had no clue that he even hunted. He pulled the string back and in the next fraction of a second the arrow flew at the running figure. Ash falling back from matrix mode fell onto the building below him and rolled. By the time his foot touch the ground the arrow was about to hit it's target he could imagine the course of actions he'll take when the arrow hits. It missed…

Flew right past his attacker's knee and flew through a window of an apartment infront of him Ash could here glass shattering and several shocked screams…. The attacker jumped down from the edge of the building. Ash following him aswell he couldn't make a bigger mistake. At the edge of the ledge Ash prepared to jump down in ways that won't break his knees and ankles upon impact, which involved jumping off grabbing on to any scaffolding, letting go and falling again. The boy was about to jump down until a knifed hand reached up from the side of the building stabbed him in the right foot, just as it did that the assailant appeared from the side of the building leaping forward using his other hand to grab Ash's other leg and pulled the boy over. Ash fell down the sides of the two story building into the alley way he landed on a pile of trash cans with a pronounced thud than rolling onto the ground, right next to a dumpster with a thrown out king sized mattress.

"Who the hell throws out a queen sized mattress?" Ash groined weakly looking at the mattress slightly bulging out of the dumpster he got the size wrong but he just fell from two stories up.

Ash let out a multitude swears that he mix and matched to make super swears the pain flowing throughout his body intensifying the tone of the swears even more. He carried on for a much longer time than he should have it was very surprising that no one heard him although they had much bigger problems to deal with. The cloaked figure jumped down next to him apparently letting Ash get all of his swearing out. He jumped down not rolling but bending his knees to absorb the impact from two stories up that shouldn't have been a good idea. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt it was like any other sweatshirt. Apperently the Assassins have the monopoly on beaked hoodies.

"You done?" The figure revealing himself to be a man.

"You know you could have atleast given me the courtesy of a quick death." Ash replied getting up albeit it was very sad way of getting up falling over and searing pain coursed through his limbs.

"I though I should give you an honorable death." The man said.

"Stabbing me in the leg and dropping me from two stories up is honorable?" Ash asked managing to stay up now, the man stayed silent for a while pondering the question.

"Touche Mister Ketchum." The man said than suddenly pulling out a short sword from his back how did Ash not see it the first time around?

Ash spun around just as the sword was about to decapitate him as quick as that his tomahawk was out and he was preparing to hatch the man's back his sword was stuck in the wall he swings that thing hard. He punched Ash's belly with his free arm stopping his downward swing followed by a punch to the shoulder by than he had pulled his sword out and swiped at Ash. The boy had barely dodged it only having it cut a small portion of the side of his left leg. The man spun his sword around preparing for another downward strike all whie the two of them are circling each other.

The man swung Ash blocked the mid-air strike with a sideways strike with his hatchet making a loud metallic thud. He kicked the mans knee causing him to bend over grabbed his sword arm struck it with his left elbow grabbing his sword and disarming the man. Ash now wielding two weapons as the now recovering man had a little stare down.

"You took my sword." He said nonchalantly.

"Who the hell are you!" Ash yelled at the man.

"Now now we don't need to shout here." He said raising his hand. Ash swepted the man from his feet with the broadside of the hatchet now on his back Ash had a sword to the man's neck this sounds familiar…

"It appears you have the upper hand." The man said calmly.

"Who are you!" Ash yelled growing annoyed.

"Allow me to introduce myself Ceasar Uptnik Templar high command." Ceasar said ignoring Ash's earlier question.

"A Templar!?" Ash said confused driving the sword a little closer to Ceasar's neck.

"Yes a Templar, I'm sorry but I must not divulge any more information of the knights plans. Of course a boy with your position and influence will find out soon enough. You will have to be killed now though…" Ceasar said.

"Wha-" Ash managed to say before Ceasar swepted Ash's feet from under him causing the boy to fall over. Ceasar got up stamping on Ash's neck earning a painful grunt and took his sword back. Ash tried to do the same thing but he failed and instead twirled to get on his feet again.

The two clashed swords again Ceasar growing tired of the fight decided to end this. He ran forward Ash slashing him in the shoulder he ignored it an punched the boy right in the face leaving himself vulnerable to a punch in the gut. The two backed off for a second Ceasar bleeding from the left shoulder.

"You're resilient for a 14 year old." Ceasar almost taunted still maintaining his complection.

Ash remained silent and charged the man hatchet ready to deliver a swift downward strike. The man sidestepped and elbowed Ash in the back of the neck using the stun to bash Ash's back with the hilt of his sword. Ash recoiled from the pain and spun around trying to counter the man. He was met by a sidearm to the face, causing him to stumble the other way Ceasar got Ash into a sleeper hold choking the boy out, Ash came _very_ close to blacking out before he broke free by than he was practically waiting to be killed.

"Oh come on I don't want it to be to easy." Ceasar said smiling pulling out a picture.

"Who's gonna protect pretty face here when you're dead?" Ceasar mocked with a picture of Dawn in the contest battle that immediately struck a nerve in the boy.

"It appears I've struck a nerve." Ceasar smirked turning around jumping ontop of the dumpster double stepped up the wall grabbing onto a windowsill a pissed off Ash immediately followed.

Now the two were in the chase once more carrying on for an hours time jumping, weaving, grabbing, and sprinting showing off their apex endurance and strength. The two reached a one story building overlooking the Sunyshore market center a very low profile area don't you think? Ceasar turned around as he reached the ledge to see an Ash fast approaching hunched down pumping his legs hatchet in hand he truly looked like a hunter of all things evil in the world. Off course evil is based on perspective however. Below them the police have set up a safezone in the perimeter and a couple of civilians and medical personals have stopped their activities to help the injured to see a Ceasar standing at the very tip of the ledge to them it looked like a suicide attempt they didn't see Ash…

Ceasar prepared his short sword for the incoming Ash there was no dodging this one because if he did Ash could simply pull him off with him than he had the advantage. Ash came this was gonna hurt the Templar and he prepared his sword. It was a full body tackle compared to probably being charged by a 350 pound football player except Ash wasn't 350 pounds so he was running _really_ fast. He hit with a very distinguishable meaty clang, just before impact Ceasar drove his sword into Ash's mass he didn't know where he'd hit. The two appear to defy gravity and somewhat fly for the next 20 feet. After said 20 feet they flew right into tables of food rations and toppled over a tent before making a deadstop.

"Uughhh shit that's gonna leave a mark." Ash said weakly still ontop of Ceasar.

"Holy crap you hit hard…..break?" Ceasar asked.

"Break." Ash replied.

"40 seconds." Ceasar said pushing Ash off of him.

It was an awkward 40 seconds with everybody in the camp looking at them and questioning them the police were to distracted by wounded and body bags coming in. After the 40 seconds they got up and resumed their duel. Catching the eyes of the city police _finally._

"Hey you two stop it now!" Officer Jenny yelled at the two fighting. Ceasar threw down a capsule a yellow segmented bubble appeared around them and a couple of people close enough to them. Everybody on the outside and trapped pedestrians banged on the bubble, it was futile. The two resumed to their deathly stare off.

"Only one of us will walk out here alive." Ash said.

"No one is gonna die here today, atleast not in a way." Ceasar replied. He charged Ash sword at the ready, Ash did so as well.

Just before the two were about to hit Ceasar did a horizontal right-left swing beforehand, Ash dove over the sword rolled, equipped his bow and within seconds arrows flew by. Ceasar now in reverse positions with Ash got hit in the shoulder and recoiled from the sudden pain, before he knee it an arrow embedded itself in his leg. Ceasar spun his sword and the two charged again their blades clashed with metallic thuds.

They blocked each other time after time completely matching each other's moves blocking every attack and having every attack blocked. Eventually someone had to make a mistake, and Ash was the one to make it. Ash swung a downward swing his mistake was he put too much force into when he knew Ceasar would use that opportunity. Ceasar dodged it easily grabbed Ash's hand and rotated it till the point where boney cracks were very audible and Ash let out a scream of pain. Ceasar using his opening malleted both sides of Ash's head with both balled fists.

Ash now completely at his mercy tried to break his attacker's offense but he failed. Ceasar chopped Ash's neck with his hand and using the resulting reaction disarmed Ash's Tomahawk. One mistake led to another and the situation grew grimmer. Ceasar now with Ash's axe kicked out the boys knees now kneeling before the winner Ash was at his mercy yet again. Ceasar with a _guess I won_ face spun Ash's hatchet and knocked Ash onto his belly with the broadside of the hatchet it was a very hard swing bone breaks could be heard which was a _very_ bad thing considering Ash's already thick skull.

"Get up I'm not gonna kill you like this!" Ceasar commanded. Ash fighting to the bitter end stood up yet again now limping and wavering as if he were drunk. Ceasar wasting no time out maneuvered behind Ash and before the boy could react he drove his short sword right through Ash's right shoulder, and he earned a deathly scream of pain. Ceasar twisted the sword around increasing the shouts as Ash tried to get the sword and Ceasar off with his other hand as he has no control in his right hand now. Ceasar let go of his sword still keeping in it and hatched Ash's right arm with his own weapon it came in with a nasty fleshy sound. He removed the hatchet earning even loader scream Ash was in to much pain to talk or retort and could only scream.

Ceasar round house kick Ash onto his belly, right shoulder off the ground because of the sword. Ceasar walked over and hatched Ash's arm this time it actually fell off. Broken protruding bones and blood gushed from it like a steady stream.

"AHHHHHH!" Ash yelled you could see the white bone of what was once the place that connected his chopped off arm from his shoulder.

Ceasar pulled the sword out earning a scream ten times louder the civilians were to scared to ever help Ash during that fight. Ash laid on the ground panting and blacking more and more out from the loss of blood from his multiple wounds most notably from his severed arm. Ceasar adding insult to injury drove his sword right through Ash's other relatively unfazed shoulder and was met by another scream this one much weaker the poor boy didn't have enough strength to even scream. Ceasar drove the sword into the ground pinning Ash's shoulder until the hilt was all that could be seen of the sword.

"You should be glad I didn't kill you… I have much bigger plans for you ketchum so try not to die on me." Ceasar whispered with a rather evil smile. Ash lingering on the edge of consciousness could barely hear that. Ceasar pressed a button on his arm and the bubble dispersed he was met by an angry mob of people that watched helplessly at what he did to the boy. Ceasar flashed them an evil looking smile before he was enveloped in a plated blue aura coupled with millions of white dots, and he fazed into nothingness.

The last thing Ash could hear before blacking out was.

"Ash! Ash!... Oh my god ASH!" Ash heard a voice he couldn't tell who he was until he blacke out.

_Well than nice long chapter for yah. Ash got fucked up. Unto next time mates._


	13. Chapter 13

_Gonna try some 1__st__ person POV because I suck with detail in 3__rd__ person XD. Any ways CARRY ON!_

Chapter 13 Ash POV

Changed forever 2 change harder.

Ash:14 Dawn:13 May:14 Brock: 17

I woke up to panicked voices both male and female, there was a blinding whitelight set infront of my face, I could here a rapid yet steady beeping sound somewhere close to me, when I tried to move my arms they were restrained and I had no feeling in my right arm, and I felt a tube or dick deep down my throat, what kind of nightmarish shithole was I in?

"Mister Ketchum you're in the hospital I'm doctor Sandesky, do you want the tube out?" A man in a white lab coat said turning off the blinding light. I nodded and they removed the tube rather slowly though I had to stop myself from throwing up.

"Uugghh *cough* *cough*" I coughed.

"Where the hell am I?" I said forgetting what the doctor had said in the 1st place.

"You're in the hospital you were out for three days while we operated on you." He said.

"Operated what?" I said then I remembered my fight with Ceasar oh shit I remembered that though immediately took effect of my profile. I looked over to my restrained right arm. I was now freakin Luke Skywalker except he may have lost his left arm….

"I'm sorry but we couldn't save your arm most of our focus was on your left shoulder." A nurse said. I gave a sigh and leaned back on my bed. We were silent for a while there was a lot of awkwardness and tension.

"How am I in the hospital I though the city was under attack?" I asked breaking the silence.

"The regional guards did a lot of work in three days we're still recovering and they're investigating what had happened." The doctor said. I looked over my right arm it was still a shock to me.

"Wha-what did you do with my arm?" I asked quietly.

"It could not be refitted…you lost to much blood so we had to focus on keeping you alive." The doctor said.

"Then why do I have robo arm here?" I asked.

"It is a prototype technology the marines are working on for wounded veterans. It costs a fortune so you have friends in high places." The doctor said. I cringed a little before saying.

"How much?"

"600 million poke' as I said it's a prototype and you seemed to be the perfect patient to test it on." The doctor said. The intercomn went on calling the doctors name I didn't really pay attention to what the lady had said.

"I'm sorry but I have other patients to attend to if you need any help just ask the nurses." The doctor said walking out. I felt like ripping the eyes out of something, the few hours I spent sulking in my own self-pity it was difficult because I couldn't really move my arms. A knock came on the door I didn't know how long I was laying their wallowing.

"You have visitors." A nurse told me I didn't answer.

"You have 15 minutes and then off with you understood?" She told my visitors.

"Ok." About two voices told her, and Brock, May, and Dawn came in the nurse followed them to un-restrain me.

"Hey Ash we heard you were awake so we can as soon as we can." May said she had a white bag in her hand I wasn't that hungry but I can't turn down fast food compared to the hospital food. So being me I grabbed the bag not being like me I didn't ravenously chow down on it and I took my sweet time eating it _and_ getting my arm chopped off suddenly taught me manners.

"Oh no it's worst than I thought." Dawn said covering her mouth. I remained silent eating my food.

"Well Dawn he just got his arm cut off, considering that I think he is doing pretty well." Brock said as the three sat down.

"So what really happened four days ago May?" I asked May she took out her holopad and the hologram map of the city popped up.

"Tactical airstrikes off the coast of Unova they hit…they hit the most populated areas of the city apartment complex, and the gym." May said in a sad tone I continued listening.

"The missiles hit all major cities in Sinnoh and Kanto even more proof they were from Unova." May said voice growing sadder Dawn leaned her head on my left shoulder.

"Death toll by the millions." She ended. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well than Ash how is your… robo arm?" Brock broke the silence.

"Well I have no feeling in it and it acts like a normal arm, May any things you want to tell me about robo arm?" I asked.

"What makes you think I know anything about it?"

"Because you seem to know about every single prototype thing in the world." I retorted.

"Yea that's true…" She said looking down and hovering her holopad over my arm. The arm looked like any other human arm in shape and size, but it was covered in metallic plating which I knew for sure wiring and gears were under it. Whenever I moved it, it made a metallic whining sound.

"This actually is my brain child, a year or two back I came up with the idea and Uk'crac pushed it through, it's made with titanium and steel plating with _the most_ complex wiring on this planet the nodes on the machine should bond with the nerves of the amputated arm so you can move it like your regular arm." May explained.

"It multiplies the speed and power of a regular human hand to superhuman level speed and power which is pretty easy to do when you have no feeling in it. Oh and you can put a nanobot coating over it to simulate skin texture, color, and feeling for the user." This time Brock explained as May moved a slider on my forearm in the blackness of millions of moving nanobots covered my right arm after a few seconds a fresh coat of skin was on my arm. It felt and looked like my old arm except for the faint lines of the metal plating. I looked it over it even simulated my muscle growth based on my other arm. We talked for the rest of the time we had about family stuff what we were gonna do now I remained silent most of the time I was at a low point. Eventually the 15 minutes were up and the nurse came in to shoo my friends off.

"The Order will push your paper through you'll be out by tonight, after that we have work to do, enjoy the pudding." May told me walking off and I gave Dawn a good bye kiss it had been a hard three days for her and her mood showed it, I'll make it up to her later.

May was right I got out of the hospital that night, in hindsight that probably wasn't a good idea. Dawn met me as I got out and we walked to the hotel room Brock rented. It was a silent walk I didn't feel like freerunning _at the moment_. That dinner time wasn't much better usually I would be the chatter box so there was this void in the conversation. Soon we all went to sleep.

_The next Day (around noon)_

"Hey Ash we're gonna go shopping…come with?" Dawn asked me I could detect a hint of pleading in her voice. I had taken to just sitting on the balcony for hours at a time ever since I got back to the hospital. Which again consolidate that, my early discharge was a bad idea.

"No sweetheart I think I'll stay maybe catch up on some of my sleep." I somewhat lied quietly. I gave her a kiss on the head before she along with Brock, and May left. May lingered a little longer giving me a _that was mean of you_ look. I just walked over to the balcony opened the door, stepped out and closed the door behind me.

I had a soda table set up and moved a chair from the living room of the hotel room. Off course my narrative doesn't reflect my mood because this is a 1st person post commentary so…yea. Afterwards I resumed my state of sulking in my own self-pity.

"_Why did I live when all those people died…."_ Thoughts like that came to my head.

"_Why me…why me…why me…" _Terrible thoughts came to my head as I looked over my curse of a robotic arm. I should have died why would how do I of all people deserve anything like this? Upon hearing my nasty thoughts along with some other thoughts that shall not be mentioned Siearra appeared and tried to talk me out of the bottomless pit I was in.

"Master-" Siearra said worry in her voice.

"What!" I snapped back it was mean of me but I wasn't in the best mood at the time.

I just wanted to be alone at the time I didn't really care about anything at that point. Which made it a great surprise to suddenly find my .45 pointed at my head finger on the trigger, how did that get there? No wonder she was worried. I gave an audible sigh putting the pistol on the table Siearra calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight." I said weakly. She looked away and sat down on the table.

"You know I've had a wide range of masters…but none of them were suicidal." Siearra stated.

"Well have any of them been through what I've been through!? Any of them lose their parent at the age of 8 or be at ground zero to one of the largest coordinated genocide in the history of this planet!?"

"No master." Siearra said looking at me now defeated.

I was about to say something until she cut me off. "Master… you are in a lot of pain I know, we've all been there…" She said this time I looked away.

"What would ending your life prove? That _you_ Ash Ketchum whom lost his father at childhood, lost _three_ pokemon leagues _in a row_ and even than you never gave up, _gave up_!? You end your life than you will let us all down. Mistress Dawn what would she think? May, Brock, Misty, Gary, Max what about them!?" Siearra argued.

"And worst of all you will let your father down, all of his work his _legacy_ he entrusted _to you, _all wasted hours of anger, grief, lost, all because you_ decided to quit_!" Obviously the lucario was very pissed off now. That gone done it and before we both knew it I had her in a choke hold with my robo-arm, with me staring daggers into her red eyes.

"Life is not determined by how you react to defeat… it is how you rise above it and conquer your demons. There is _no_ fairness in this world we all have to overcome it our own way or otherwise the streets would be riddled with the people that made your choice and _pulled_ the Arceus damn trigger." The lucario said fearlessly. By then I had released my choke hold from her.

"And why do you give a dam about my life? Why would you dam yourself to the servitude of this so called family!" We were both shouting now which was weird to any people passing by because I was arguing with a mix of grunts and barks which translated for _me_ was English.

"Why!? Why!? Because a thousand years ago a mother and father damned _their own daughter_ to, eternal servitude to your _so called family_." Siearra that actually surprised me.

"Their own daughter! They didn't force her they gave me that a choice! I chose that life because I believed in people like your multiple greats, grandparents! I believed that I owed them that much, they faced deportation, blackmail, murder, hate, bankruptcy, _everything _bad that could ever happen to them they faced it all!" Siearra shouted at me tears welling up in her eyes.

"And they endured that _torment_ for _20 years!_ All the time they try to escape the clutches of a world that tried to exterminate my kind. The last lucarios in Sinnoh we had no help from anybody, and I mean _nobody_ pokemon and humans alike! A handful of kind hearted people could barely muster up the will to help us. In the end It was only your ancestor that he _ever_ came to our help without a second though of shooting us in the head!" A single tear dripping down her eyes.

"Your great great great many more great grandfather was a kind man… he fought for us from bringing the Assassins to Sinnoh to protecting my parents and I from the people that hunted us down like raticates." Siearra stated calming down now.

"I looked up to him master, because of him my kind survived I owe him much more than this. I chose this life because I believed that the most trustworthy people are the one who have lost everything, stare in the face of death and poverty and just say _no, _and still find it within them to all those in need, he never gave up he rose above all of it the death, and hate he found a way even in the most impossible of situations. You _mock_ his memory by even thinking of quitting master, I have watched over generations of generations of your family all face challenges in life all have _never_ quit." Siearra stated tears running down her face.

" You have a proud yet dark, cold, painful, past Ash we all had to work to achieve the dream of what is all the five regions you know of today. Don't destroy all we have worked for _Ash_." Siearra almost pleaded with me.

There was a moment of deathly silence between us as she looked into my eyes. She leaned her head in I was a bit shocked both from the history lesson of my grandfather and her emotional outburst. She jumped into my arms hugging me tightly, she probably wasn't as shocked as me but I couldn't really push her away at that point. So I cradled her as she sobbed into my shoulder she let out a lot I could give her that much.

Before I knew it three hours have passed and the Lucario had fallen asleep. How I stood up like that for three hours and how she fell asleep eludes me. I ignored it for the moment, I holstered her up carrying her bridal style opening the door and waking into the living room. I set her down gently on the couch and snatched a blanket from the floor and carefully draped it over the blanket moved with her soft rhythmic breathing. I walked over to my spot on the balcony again closing the door behind me.

A gave a large sigh, running my fingers through my hair. Well what the hell was I to do now? My first semiconscious plan didn't work to well actually it worked very well the best a plan can ever go. But even Siearra's speech can't relieve the void in my soul.

"Alkira!" I yelled the A.I's name after some 15 minutes of silence. The hologram of Dawn appeared on the railing next to me, I didn't have my bracers on so I didn't really know how she got there. Oh well if they figured out teleportation then they mastered holograms.

"_Yes Mister Ketchum?" _The hologram asked.

"Need you to run a search for me, compile a list of Native Unovian tribes that survived to this present day, all sectors." I ordered.

"_Yes Mister Ketchum, any particular reason for this unique search?" _The A.I smirked.

"I don't know Alkira, I don't want to grow to be old and bitter… maybe they can help me more than any doctor can." I said quietly.

"_And how would you know about how much a doctor can help you? Considering you skipped three months of physical therapy." _The A.I remarked I gave a light chuckle before she disappeared.

I assumed my spot on the balcony for the next three hours personally my ass really heart by 20 minutes. By 6:00 clock Dawn and the other got back I helped them with the bags now back to my depressive state, I had always been a good actor. We had a silent dinner watched some T.V Dawn trying to make me feel better the whole time although it was an act now I didn't tell her. Would that make me cruel? I don't know. Soon came bed time as everybody got in their sleeping arrangements no one really cared why Siearra was passed out on the couch but she eventually woke and returned to her pokeball.

I walked into our room closing the door behind me and jumping in bed. Dawn had gotten out of the bathroom and got in as well cuddling up to my chest. I draped an arm around her as she got comfortable. After a couple of minutes the warmth of sleep overtook us.

"Ash can I talk to you…please." Dawn broke the silence I was _half _asleep so I heard her opening my eyes. She got into sitting position looking over me my hand still wrapped around her waist.

"When we got the call that you were alive it was the happiest moment in my life…" She said stroking my hair as I looked at her.

"I mean you got your arm chopped off… legs broken, fractured skull, not to mention that sword in your shoulder." She carried on about the _many_ injuries I've sustained and off course the tactical strike on all regions.

"All I'm saying is you've been through so much in such a short amount of time. I don't want to lose you Ash, I know your mental health is… less than stellar." She smiled earning a chuckle from me.

"I think you should consider going back to therapy… I don't know what the hell May was thinking when she got Uk'crac to push your paper through." She carried on the rest of the speech went less than stellar with her contradicting herself and stumbling on her own words. All of it ended when I placed a finger on her on her lips effectively stopping her.

"Dawn… I got my arm cut off, it would be ignorant for any of us to think I'll ever be the same again. You need more faith in me I'm not _that_ far down the whole, But I'am working on it sweetheart." I assured her giving her a wink. Right after, I planted a kiss on her lips to clear all doubts. She wrestled me onto my back we broke gasping for breath with my blue haired mistress on top of me. She had the most peculiar of evil grins. Oh boy I'm gonna get it tonight ;)

_May be sticking in 1__st__ person I love writing in it. Unto next time mates_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Ash's POV

Leaving it behind

Ash:14 Siearra:1,000 (As far as we know…)

I was 1st to get up as usual. I carefully unwrapped my arms around, Dawn sleeping peacefully. I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom this was the part she never knew about. I actually did take a shower. This time I didn't however and just brushed my teeth. Alkira appeared on the counter.

"_Good morning Mister Ketchum I've compiled the list you asked." Alkira said._

"Keep it down Dawn is sleeping." I whispered she did as commanded.

"_Very well than, I've narrowed the search to tribes that live by the primitive ways, the 1__st__ way I assume that is what you were looking for, here they are." The A.I said at a lower volume._ She showed me list of names I can't begin to pronounce. I looked it over for a couple of minutes before I made my decision.

"Very well thanks Alkira." I thanked her spitting out the paste from my mouth and rinsing the hologram evaporated. I would have to make a very difficult choice in the next 30 minutes. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at myself in the mirror. The sink was still running so you couldn't play some inspiring music in the background. I let out a sigh before turning off the sink and walking off to breakfast.

_At the breakfast table_

Breakfast was a tad bit more lively this time around. But it didn't feel like normal so it went on relatively quiet now. We finished eating and then came the awkward question _Do I go out or do I sulk?_ I decided to go out albeit reluctantly at first. Before I knew it I had my regular close on, I left the battledress and the rest of my weapons in the closet. Brock opened the door and everybody walked out into the hallway. I lingered opting to give one last command to Alkira.

"Alkira set a rift point on a ship heading off to Unova." I hastily whispered to the A.I before walking out and closing the door behind me. Dawn awaited me as I could see May and Brock in the elevator down the hallway.

"Waiting for me now?" I teased her kissing her forehead.

"A little I'm not letting you out of my sight…. Thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. I though about how I would tell her about my plan and maybe one more sex night but that's probably wasn't what she was thinking.

"Yea." I replied as she lead me back to our room _was_ she thinking what I was thinking? I closed the door behind us as she fast walked to the balcony opened the door and jumped over the edge, aww… Which left me in the room with the now present Siearra.

"Planning to stowaway on a ship master?" The lucario asked.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing, it must be better than sulking on a balcony for the rest of my life." I replied walking to the balcony aswell.

"You mean leaving behind all you have ever loved to duke it out with primitives in another region?" The lucario stated. I remained silent for a while.

"I… I want to kill him, I want to rip him open with a crowbar and splatter his entrails everywhere. Does that sound like me? I don't want to be driven by… anger.. hate, and vengeance. What the hell does that make me?" I looked at her at the edge of the balcony now, preparing to jump off.

"It makes you just like your father." She whispered before I half jumped and she half pushed me off.

I didn't have time to process that as freefell for 5 seconds in the air before turning around and grabbing onto a ledge. The next building was 30 feet down so I steadily jumped down at one point landing next to a couple having sex on the balcony. They broke with shocked screams.

"You have beds for that you know." I told them before jumping ontop of the balcony and leaping to the next building.

I duck and rolled over back to my feet. I did a kong leaping hand first over a bench on the roof right into the street. Probably wasn't a good idea but it worked out in the end. By the way are there any cars in pokemon? I'm suppose too believe everybody gets by, by walking and bicycling? Anyways I landed rather ungracefully as I grazed the edge of building as I recklessly vaulted over screwing up my telemetry. So I landed on a hotdog stand as the salesman squirted some mustard on a customer's hotdog. So I ruined their hotdog and now have mustard on my face.

I couldn't shake it off and remain anonymous because I left my battle dress at home. I got up with a grunt wiping the mustard off my face.

"Sorry about that." I told them as I spotted Dawn perching on a sign with a smirk on her face. I faced the wall, wall ran up I could hear the gasps from the people behind me. When I finally reached the roof Dawn was waiting for me.

"Talk about a dramatic entrance." She smiled. I gave a chuckle before I got serious again.

"I need to talk to you about something Dawn." I told her seriously.

"Why don't we find a place more comfortable then?" She teased me turning around running up the wall and disappearing behind the ledge. I gave a sigh this is harder than it should be but I should give her this much.

So I followed her we jumped and ran past apartments, restaurants, motels, and hotels the city had recovered pretty well in four days. But I very well noticed the greater military presence. Dawn kept a good 10 yards ahead of me leading me to Arceus nows where. After 20 minutes of acrobatic travel we reached our destination. The Lighthouse, it was a magnificent sight considering the time of day. The lighting along with the crashing wave created an awe inspiring scene I would've taken a picture but I didn't have a camera where was Alkira when I needed her?

I caught up with Dawn and we leaped off the edge of the building we were on. We rolled onto the street and ran to the entrance multiple tourist were present. We're taking the civilized route I see…

"This will do." Dawn told me panting. I smiled at her.

"Race to the top?" I challenged.

"What like you can beat me?" Dawn replied in a cocky tone.

"Ok race I get a head start though." She tried to convine me.

"No, we both know you are as good at freerunning than I'm." I replied outraged. She took a step closer and planted a kiss on my lips, that was random but I didn't mind. Just as I closed my eyes she broke and ran towards the lighthouse.

"Oh so it's that kind of game!" I yelled at her running off tourist quickly jumped out of the way as I came barreling down the path. I could hear frightened voices in the crowd infront of me so I looked. Dawn was climbing the side of the lighthouse. Being myself I did the exact same thing and climbed the lighthouse the uncivilized way. There we go…

There wasn't much to grab on to so I had leap grab for a hand hold. My left arm tired quickly robo arm didn't well atleast I have one advantage. I climbed for a bit more before I decided it was futile considering how far Dawn was ahead of me. I found a window and punched the glass out. The swung inside into an empty room running across it to the door I found the stairs and began running up them.

_20 minutes later_

I was sitting on a chair chewing on an oren berry before Dawn finally came up. She grabbed the railing and pulled herself over, falling on the floor gasping for breath.

"Took you long enough." I commented chewing my berry.

"You…cheated…" Dawn said between gasps.

"You never said I couldn't use the stairs, besides it was obviously better than your method." I said Dawn getting up I threw her a berry and she took a spot on my lap. The last hour or so was full of mixed messages and mood swings for her it caught me off guard, I wrapped my hands over her chest.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked in a softer tone now.

"First off what's with the sudden mood swings? You came from were quiet and layed back now suddenly you are daring and hot headed within 30 minutes why?" I asked her.

"Well, when you were hospital ridden for three days I really thought I would lose you Ash." She replied leaning into me her head under my chin now. I guess I can understand quiet and layed back now.

"And when you _finally_ decided to go out again after a couple days of sulking in your own self pity which frankly _did _scare me. I knew I couldn't be a hindrance when you were at such a weak state so I sorta played along with you." She said.

"You're not the only one that can fake your emotions." She winked at me earning a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"I've been thinking….about what you said last night Dawn." I told her in a more serious tone.

"I don't think therapy will work for me. I mean her freakin chopped my arm off." I told her with a slight evil tone looking over my robotic arm now. She remained silent.

"I want to kill him Dawn, I want butcher him to death, and pry his lifeless head off his body. Does that sound like me?" I asked her she was shocked by my statement, and moved slightly away to turn around to look at me. She cupped my head, and looked right into my eyes.

"Ash I know your angry, how can you not be? A time like this in our lives we don't really know who we are, many people give up, many drink and become drug addicts. Many try and fail, I do not want any of that to happen to you… but I will not hold you back when you make that choice Ash." She said as I stared into her sapphire eyes. She now looked at me expecting an answer.

"I've made that choice already sweetheart. I'm…..I'm going away, heading to Unova." I told her pausing to let her grasp the situation.

"I'll try to find the Natives, earn their trust learn the way. The way of nature, and balance. Enlightenment in ways much better than therapy or religious means." I said she remained silent.

"When?" Was all she asked after a minute of silence.

"Tonight, I'll stowaway on a supply ship heading to Unova, by than I'll just play it by ear." I said Dawn giggled at the stowaway part.

"I'm coming with you-"

"No Dawn no, this is my choice and I alone have to face it." I cut her off.

"Why do you have to face everything alone? For once Ash let someone help you." Dawn pleaded with me. She had removed her hands from my head and I cupped her head with my hands now.

"This is my journey Dawn, it's for me and me alone I have to find my own way, if not than whats the purpose of the journey." I told her tears in her eyes now.

"How long?" She asked me leaning her head against my chest as I held her.

"I don't know, I'll get Siearra to send you messages from time to time." I told her on the verge of crying as well.

"What will we tell the others?" She asked.

"Can I trust you for that?" I asked. After a while she just nodded.

"I told you before I will not hold you back Ash, your choice is yours but you better be writing like Dear John ok?" She asked me. I chuckled.

"Ok sweetheart." I smiled kissing her head.

"Any other thing that I should know?" I asked.

"If your gonna be living with a tribe you better not fall to them half naked tribal girls, I don't want to deal with a triangle when you get back."

"Deal can you do the same thing?"

"Ok." She smiled turning around her back to my front now. We spent whatever time we had together in that lighthouse. It's a dam shame I have to leave her but there will always be another time.

For the rest of the day we were like that until it was around 7:00 pm. I woke Dawn up and we freeran back to our hotel room which all in all took another hour. We scaled the side of the hotel we were staying in and eventually found the balcony with Siearra engaged in a conversation with Buneary. We broke the two up as I walked to Dawn and I's room. Dawn stayed on the balcony she had a suspicion about Buneary. I found the wardrobe in our room and opened it up.

"We leaving Master?" Siearra asked me.

"Yes Siearra, I don't want to leave her behind but it's something we have to do, and there is much I want to talk to you about on the boat." I ended the conversation looking over my gear.

I ran my finger through my beaked hoodie, it will probably be the only clothing I'll wear for a _long_ time. I took it from it's rack and slipped it on tying down the straps. I put on my traveling boots something Dawn bought for me when she went shopping 2 days back. Which left my weapons I will definitely leave the guns no use for them where I'm going. I took my Tomahawk and it's holster, the holster attached to my belt it was a simple holster with leather straps making a tight hold on my now holstered Tomahawk.

I found my father's Ninjaken runes emitting a faint pulsating glow, sheathed it and strapped it in a slightly angled vertical fashion onto my back. That left my bracers and bow. I strung the bow onto my back along with the quiver of arrows the two covered the sheath only the hilt of the sword showing now. I fastened my bracers on, knife switch blade on my right arm and minicomp. hidden blade on my left. When it was all done I stepped out of the room Dawn was holding a Buneary with a clearly swollen belly. Oh boy you done it now Pikachu.

I walked over to the balcony.

"_Beacon 100%, rift shift available."_ Alkira told me. I was now engaged in a stare down with Dawn.

"Be safe Ash." She finally said hugging me.

"You know me Dawn no need to worry." I used her own catchphrase against her she smiled looking at me now. Her beautiful blue eyes made it very hard for me to leave but it was something I had to do. Not before one last kiss though.

"Come here." I grabbed her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. I could feel several emotions in her unwillingness, sadness, heartbreak but I also felt pride, courage, and love. It was a lot of information to divulge from one kiss but I made it work. We broke after an eternity in each-others arm.

I could hear the rift activating, a tear dripped down her face. I held her close for the seconds we had together it was such a sad ending to a beautiful day the orange sunset coupled with the light breeze made it almost unfair. The rift enveloped my body in blue energy in much the same way Ceasar disappeared.

"I love you." Dawn whispered to me before I evaporated into nothingness.

_Poor Dawn there will be another time, next couple of chapters will be in yearly intervals of Ash's life unto he is 18. Unto next time mates._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ash's POV

The Journey. Day 1

Ash:14 Siearra:1000(As far as we know ;) )

It had been around 1 day since I left for Unova or maybe it has been a week I don't fuckin know anymore. The first lengths of my trip I was ridden by sea sickness. I got over it rather quickly as I didn't have much to eat to begin with. Alkira had taken the liberty of teleporting me into the cargo bay it was rather large so the ship I'm on is probably a cargo ship.

"Alkira how long to we get to Unova." I said roughly waking up from my rough night.

"_We should be there by Mid-Day Mister Ketchum." The hologram said._

"Something tells me you don't like boats." Siearra commented in a sarcastic tone. I ignored her and walked off. Since I was a stowaway I had to steal my food from the crew, I'm surprised they hadn't noticed me yet.

I ran up a crate on the extreme side of the cargo bay using the top to leap forward to the steel wall that was the side of the ship. I managed to grab onto a small circular window, I would know what that was called if I didn't hate ships so much. Hanging onto by one hand I unholstered my Tomahawk and broke the window. If the ship gets sunk by that I will be very pissed.

I climbed out the small whole barely able to fit out. Now on the outside I see it was a beautiful morning and the ocean was relatively calm. I leaped up and grabbed the railing and pulled myself up onto the deck. The ship was rectangular in shape with a tall central bridge at the very back of the ship. I walked across the deck and found a ladder heading down. By then I followed my nose in search of food, a day on the boat had turned me into a munchlax.

Fast walking through the tight corridors I searched for the mess hall.

"Master shouldn't you take a more stealthy approach if you are trying to avoid detection?" Siearra asked through our telepathic link I had no clue where she was. Taking her advice I found a vent in the ceiling and climbed in it closing the lid behind me. How cliché was this?

Crawling through the vent I made a surprisingly low amount of noise. I crawled for the next 10 minutes hopelessly lost, until I reached a vent overlooking the mess hall. The many aroma of sweet, salty, tantalizing food filled my nose. It was torture, the air conditioning turned on waves of cold air rushed past me adding to my ordeal. I rested my head in my hands I will have to wait it out until the crew finishes their breakfast.

_3 hours later._

They took their sweet ass time, I broke the vent open and jumped down. I duck and rolled back onto my feet. A whole room of sweets and food I can't really describe because I was to nausy and hungry already. I will dine in private readers…

After an undetermined amount of time eating I finally was full. I didn't really clean-up they can blame the mess on the ratatta problem. The next sequence of events surprised me.

"So it looks like we have a stowaway." A female voice addressed Ash. I gave her a surprised look probably because I was genuinely surprised.

"I'm sorry Miss I'm, Ensin Mahawkameer suppurvisor of the engine room." I lied giving a little bow.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart I know who you are." The woman said. She was tall about 5 inches taller than me, blonde, and looked around 25-27.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying." I said in a sarcastic tone taking a step closer.

"Uh ah ah ah, you are armed to the teeth and you are a stowaway, so I can and will drop you if you do not tell me why you are here." She ordered. I didn't raise my hands when she drew her gun. It was a Desert Eagle so the recoil is gonna get her when she tried to shoot me, that makes it that more easier.

"Ok I'll bite, my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm on my way to Unova obviously." I sarcastically said.

"Any particular reason you're heading to Unova _obviously."_ She replied with a cocky smirk. A black veil covered my right arm revealing my robotic attachment to the lady.

"I have my reasons." I told her seriously. She covered her mouth with her hands it still held the gun making a terrify appearance.

"Oh my Arceus." She said shocked.

"I don't want to cause any problems I just want to get to Unova." I said.

"Ok, but you don't need to steal food I bring some down… wherever you are staying." She said.

"Thank you Miss…?" I asked. She holstered her Dessert Eagle looking away from me.

"You can call me Caty." She replied. By then I had disappeared into nothingness I can thank my amazing boots for that. I really was behind her now opening the door and walking out of the mess hall. I ran up the stairs to the main deck jumped over the side and grabbed onto the window I broke. I climbed into the cargo bay, after a few minutes of searching I found the little spot I had set up. Siearra was resting and I did so as well. We would get off this accursed ship by tomorrow. I laid down next to Siearra I didn't bring a blanket so I just crossed my chest with my arms. Soon sleep took me, I was tired from the sea sickness and the food aswell helped me into a food induced sleep.

_The next Day_

I had a rather rude awakening with the boats giant horn. Siearra was already awake, but the horn meant that we were nearing our destination. Finally I was gonna get off of this fuckin boat! I returned Siearra to her pokeball, Alkira was on standby. I ran across the cargo bay and climbed out of the window I broke yesterday. Right now I was in king of the world position at the front of the boat I could see Unova on the horizon. I was leaning on the railing admiring the scenery. Wonderful weather these last few days to bad I had to leave my friends behind would have much preferred to spend this day with Dawn. I heard footsteps behind me.

"We meet again Mister Ketchum." A voice that sounded like Caty said. I didn't turn around.

There was a moment of silence between us. "How are you gonna get off? Everybody will know you're a stowaway." She said I almost wanted to facepalm the ocean drafts would have made perfect gliding condition but I didn't bring my memory cloth cape. I turned around to look at her.

"I was never here." I winked at her turning around putting on my hood in a badass style and jumping over the edge killing the moment, man I was good XD.

I probably should have waited a little bit longer before I jumped off but what's done is done. Luckily I managed to hitch onto a pod of Wailords as they swam into shore. The pokemon steered left of the visible docks. They were pretty fast for their size much faster than the ship atleast. The wailord I was on stuck to the surface for just for me, I felt touched. I rode them for the next few hours as they swam down a river inland. When I felt the end of the line I jumped of the Wailord and swam to the riverbank. Once on land I waved them a goodbye and thank you. Now I'm left with the problem of finding what I was searching for.

"Alkira report on the clan we're looking for." I asked the A.I. Holo Dawn popped out of my left bracer.

"_The Native clan you have shoes for specification are named the Natio Obviam Cervus, People of the Stag. They primarily reside in the forested sectors of this region." Alkira said._

"_There is no specific location so you will have to search the forest for them Mister Ketchum." Alkira said._

"Well that's why we have Siearra's aura sight." I commented Siearra popping out of her pokeball and raising her dreadlocks.

"I can't single out a specific tribe life in the forest is too concentrated Master." The lucario said eyes still closed. I placed a hand on my chin thinking.

"I don't think it is _that_ hard to find a village in a forest… Siearra use my aura as a signature to find any other humans in this forest." I said. Yes all aura is different but there _has_ to be some similarity between two of the same species. She did so and after a minute pointed her face towards a spot in the forest the sky was brightest there so it must be towards the rising sun.

"It's a long ways from where we are but we should get there by tomorrow night of we hurry." Siearra said as we ran up a tree and free ran towards the direction Siearra pointed at, for all I knew it could be a town or city but I trusted her abilities.

We jumped from tree to branch to tree. Leaping from a horizontal branch to a V shaped tree climbing up the side of the V for a higher vantage point I jumped onto a branch jumped of that and swung from another branch to another tree. Leaves and several twigs and even some branches fell off as I acrobaticlly jumped from treetop to treetop. I wasn't Tarzan but I was pretty close. Siearra moved much more efficiently and gracefully than me flying from branch to branch. We continued our pace for I don't know how long, the sky was brightest directly above me so it was midday.

"Some one help!" I heard a little girl scream along with a yell of a little boy, must be trainers I thought. Siearra and I found the source of the voice my assumption were correct two little kids were being attacked by Team Rocket guess they moved to Unova atleast to bad it wasn't Jessie and James it would have been easier with them. Siearra and I perched on a branch.

"_Master what are you doing?" _Siearra asked telepathically_._

"_I want to see if they can handle themselves they need the experience." _I told her it was probably cruel of me but we all have been attacked by Team [Insert letter here] before.

So we observed them the attackers was a blonde women and a green haired man. They were engaged in combat with. The woman was commanding a Houdoom and the man a Raticate. They were fighting a black dirty blonde haired boy and a blonde girl probably sister. By the way I didn't really pay attention to their clothing just their hair color. The Team Rocket agents had a strange blue pokemon in their cage it reminded me of a piplup. The boy commanded a long green seviper without the fangs like pokemon with short stubby legs.

"Snivy vine whip!"

"Houndoom shadow ball!" The pokemon formed a black ball in it's mouth and shot it at Snivy before a could do a vine whip.

Team Rocket's pokemon where clearly stronger as the two pokemon surrounded the Snivy. I decided we should help now. By the way when did grown ass adults join a crime syndicate to steal from children?

"_Lethal or nonlethal Master?"_

"_Honestly I'm tired of Team Rocket so let's kill the pokemon quick don't want to scar them to much." _I told Siearra as she jumped down bone rush forming in her hand. I just readied my bow.

Siearra charged the Houndoom bashing it out with her bone rush. The woman wasting no time through out a Sableye without returning her Houndoom.

"Cassidy a shiny Lucario let's get it!" The man yelled to the now Cassidy, and the two threw out the rest of their pokemon Raticate had knocked out Snivy.

Cassidy and green hair as I'm calling him now turned their attention to Siearra. They threw out a Granbull, Tentacruel, Drowzee, Primeape, Hitmontop, Mightyena, and Cloyster. I shot my arrow right into the Mightyena's skull killing it, now it's 6 against 2 as I jumped down Tomahawk and knife at the ready.

"I'll get the jellyfish and Hitmontop." Siearra told me punching a ball of flame at the two. She _would_ leave me the other 4 to fight.

I charged the Granbull impaling it's head with my Hatchet. It's head was stuck on my Tomahawk so I used it as a club to bash the Drowzee ironically disorientating it. I stepped on the Granbull releasing its lifeless body from my Hatchet. I turned around fast enough to dodge a focus punch the Primeape threw at me, it grazed my cheek as I spun around kicking it's head and piking it's torso into the ground with my knife.

I finished at with a downward strike to its neck. Now left the Cloyster and the recovered Drowzee. The seashell ran at me its spike enlarged and glowing. I stuck my robotic arm right into the center of its shell and hand mauled it's face. I found the neck snapped at and threw the dead shell at the Drowzee it hit a tree with a squirt of blood and fell lifelessly to the ground. I may hate it but my robo-arm is overpowered. I could hear the faint breathing of the Drowzee, so I walked over kicked the cloyster off and ended its life with a Tomahawk to the jaw. Blood gushed out and I removed a good portion of skin from it's head and skin revealing the bones drenched in blood underneath.

"Rest in peace." I whispered closing my eye for a second. I turned to Cassidy and Green hair they had no blood in their faces jaw wide open. My hood blocked blocked my eyes from them adding to the menacing appeal.

"Get out." I told them in a deathly tone. They ran off leaving the Oshawott behind. I walked up to it and released it from the cage, it ran to its trainer. I looked over to Siearra she had done the same thing to her opponents probably less gory though. We kinda failed at not scaring the kids for life as they looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you two ok?" I asked them. They cautiously nodded, cue awkward silence.

"You- you killed them." The girl cried.

"Pokemon kill each other everyday life can't be a children's fantasy." Siearra said.

"Do you have any place to go? Anyplace safe?" I asked them.

"No we just started our journey." The boy said.

"_We can't leave them." _Siearra said.

"_It's their choice I doubt they want to come anyways." I replied._

"You can come with us, the predators will be attracted to the smell it's not safe for you two as long as you're in this forest." I told them. There was a long moment of silence as the two considered their choices.

"Ok we'll go." The girl said reluctantly. I kind off resented her she opted to journey with the two that just butchered 6 pokemon before their very eyes sorta a bad choice in general but I won't stop them.

"Ok where we're heading there is a town nearby you can stick with us until then." Siearra said heading off in the direction we were heading before. I followed her and the kids followed me keeping a safe distance behind us I didn't blame them.

This will probably take another 3 days or so unless we can find a way to quicken the pace to the tribe tomorrow.

_Nothing like scaring fictional kids for life to start your weekend. Unto next time mates_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Ash: POV

The Journey, Day 2 found them!

Ash:14 Siearra:1,000

The following night, the kids and I have set up camp in the middle of the forest. I probably should stop start calling them kids considering I'm only 4 years older. So_ Micheal _and _Alexis_ were less cautious around me now. The two quickly warmed up to Siearra she was the giant blue teddy bear especially to Alexis, and their pokemon warmed up to me their savior of which they begged me to teach them my way of fighting impressionable little buggers. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to video chat with Dawn with seemingly no equipment.

"Explain this to me again Alkira?"

"_Mister Ketchum, the nanosuit has many non-combat oriented functions, one of them is instant holographic video communication. Since you and Mistress Hikari have formed a symbiote with the nanosuit and the nanobots it consists. The trillions upon trillions of nanobots flowing through your veins create a network of carbon nanotube that protects your body."_

"_The nanotubes are your energy shields, they can also form a holographic interface for various purposes such as communication, kinetic feedbacks, MRI, nervous system readout. Mistress Dawn has the exact same system you have and you can access her nanobots webbing through the network of nanosuits, creating a direct communication channels." Alkira explained. I let out a deep sigh and decided to go along with it._

"Ok I'll go with it open the link." I said defeated probably should have said yes in the 1st place could have saved me the night of head ache. Alexis and Micheal grew quiet and moved closer.

A black screen with blue outlines appeared infront of me, guess Alkira was right. A 3 bared reception bar appeared in the top left of the screen. A slightly translucent red "LIVE" appeared on the top right corner. After a few seconds of silence Dawns sleeping face appeared on the screen. I was shocked, how could it be possible?

I blew a loud whistle before. "Hey Dawn wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled in an annoying voice. She stirred.

"Agh…. A-ash stop licking…. Me I wan…. To sleep." She sleepily said.

"Wait what?" Alexis said confused. Dawn gave a sleepy giggle.

"Ashy… s-stop you… know… I'm tickly.. there." She said I decided to end this before she gives out the rest of my wake up Dawn procedures.

"DAWN WAKE UP!" I yelled her eyes burst open with a yelp out of nowhere I heard three gunshots. She sleeps with a gun…

"Ash why is your face hear!" She yelled.

"Long story Dawn stop shooting!" I yelled back May and Brock burst into the room turning the light on.

"Hey keep it down up there some people are trying to sleep!" A voice yelled from beneath Dawn. If our sweat were the size of soccer balls we would have sweat dropped.

"Ash what are you doing here?" May asked calmly.

"What I can't video chat with my girlfriend?"

"When you appear out of no where after saying your leaving her for a couple of years than _no. _You call it in first." May said I felt embarrassed and rubbed the back of my head. Dawn moved the screen to her forearm and laid back down on the bed.

"Relax May knowing Ash it's a miracle that we can even see him right now." Dawn said I chuckled. We exchanged greetings my friends met my other friends May and Brock went back to sleep along with Alexis and Micheal which left me and Dawn all the time in the night to catch up. I climbed up a tree and laid down on a branch.

"Soo how you've been?" I asked her leaning back into the tree.

"Been good, we move out of SunyShore tomorrow than May and I are gonna Duke it out at the Grand Festival." She said.

"_But _ it's lonely without you Ash." She looked at me longlingl giving out a yawn.

"I know sweetheart can't tell you how much I want to be there with you. But this journey I have to brave on my own." I said sadly. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry Ash, one day, one day…." She smiled at me I smiled back it was a smilefest but there wasn't much to do in the first place. I let out a load yawn.

"It's good to see you Ash but I think you need your sleep more than anything now." She said. I was reluctant but I followed suit.

"I try to get in a video chat everyweek. Every other day I'll send you letters ok?"

"Ok." She said.

"Good bye love you." I said.

"Love you too Ash." Dawn smiled turning off her camera nanotube thing. I let out a large sigh and got myself comfortable on the branch. Eventually sleep overtook me.

_The next day._

Two little kids decided it would be funny to wake up by throwing rocks at me. The fall from the tree didn't really hurt but _they threw rocks at me! _

"Ugghh thanks for that assholes." I thanked them getting up and strolling to the campfire. We had the breakfast Micheal was the 10 year old version of Brock apparently. We had some soup and dumplings for breakfast. Than we packed up camp and continued on our journey.

"Master how are we going too get, to the tribe now? Since we have to slow our pace for Alexis and Micheal." Siearra asked.

"I'm working on it." I replied.

We continued at walking pace throughout the forest until we reached a line were all the tree cut off revealing plainlands. Herds of large striped pokemon and Sawsbuck graze the fields along with many other pokemon that I can't really name. Upon gazing my eyes at the much bigger scenery I see that the plainlands was at the base of a gigantic mountain offcourse it would be gigantic it's a mountain. I had an epiphany while looking at the striped pokemon.

"Hey what are those stripped pokemon over there?" I asked Alexis pointing to the herd. She took out her pokedex a flipped out and she scanned the pokemon.

"_Zebstrika the Thunderbolt Pokemon. They have lightning-like movements. When Zebstrika run at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates." _The pokedex said. Siearra and I looked at each other we both nodded.

"Any of you guys have rope?" I asked them.

"I got the rope to set up the camp why?" Micheal said putting his backpack down and taking out the rope. He handed me it.

"We're gonna catch a ride." I said taking the rope and dashing off, Siearra close behind me. The herd of Zebstrika was probably 200 yards from where we took off so w=it didn't take long for us to get to them.

A spotter let out a loud reverberating roar the entire herd bobbed their head up from grazing. They had spotted us and the herd took off running in the opposite direction.

"Master we just need atleast to Zebstrika." Siearra said I nodded as she ran ahead. I decided to stop running. I took an arrow from my quiver and tied one end of rope to the back of the arrow and the other end to my arm.

This is gonna be as aerodynamic as a house I was hoping so if I kill the Zebstrika I'm shooting at I'll be very pissed. I palmed the arrow and swung the bow to my back, and took off running again. I ducked my head under and leaned forward running towards the herd I have to make up for lost distance. Luckily for me Siearra was herding them towards the treeline, and eventually I caught up with _her_.

"Master please don't kill them." Siearra pleaded.

"I won't." I replied running ahead of her. The pokemon were a lot slower than I expected.

I strung the arrow ran to the top of a hill jumped off. This sounds familiar… I bent my knee while I was airborn preparing for the drop. Than I shot the arrow it flew off with a whistle it took 2 seconds for it to fly to an unlucky Zebstrika. I hit it right in the ass the wavy lign of rope tightened as I'm tethered to it. Shit…..

I was yanked on my back as the Zebstrika dragged my ass across the field. Apparently having an arrow in its butt makes a pokemon split up from its friends. It dragged me through _all_ obstacles it can find. Now being dragged on my belly I came face first into thorny bushes, rocks, another Zebstrika, a Sawsbuck, into a mudbank, and many other shit I'm surprise I'm not dead right now.

"_Master stop playing around and mount it." _Siearra said calmly she must have gotten her Zebstrika already.

"_Easy for you to say." _I said pulling myself closer and closer to those kicking hoofed legs, Arceus this was gonna hurt. In hindsight aiming for the ass wasn't a good idea.

I managed to get on my feet as it pulled me through the mud. Now I was wakeboarding with no board and I'm no-where near water. I pulled myself closer just as the Zebstrika jumped down a hill pulling me along with it. When I as airborn I maneuvered to land on the pokemon's back. I landed on the worst possible spot I was definitely gonna feel that in the morning. But this isn't the time to clutch my crotch in pain.

I turned around and yanked the arrow out of the pokemons ass all with one hand because my other hand was busy trying to hang on. I got the rope and wrapped it around the pokemons mouth all nonconsensual on the pokemon's part. I yanked the rope back and the Thunderbolt Pokemon reared with a nay. For the next 30 minutes I fought to stay on and break the pokemon I wasn't gonna keep it, I just need it for the next few days than I'll set it free or the clan we're heading to eats Zebstrika which is an awful shame if that is true. Finally I managed to break the pokemon after the determined amount of time stated above. The pokemon was still shaky but it didn't buck nor run away as I lead it towards the waiting Alexis and Micheal along with a Siearra observing me riding a Zebstrika.

"Ok you had your fun master time to head off mow." She said Alexis climbed onto the Zebstrika hugging her back. It gave the Lucario a grand appearance riding a Zebstrika with a human riding with her, not her riding with a human.

Micheal got on the Zebstrika with me hugging my back. At that moment I had the opportunity to look myself over. My clothing was all covered in dirt and mud to the extent that_ all_ you can see was dirt and mud, the arrow feathering was covered in mud, the bow I didn't worry that much about but my Hatchet was now brown all over no other color just brown….

"Siearra direction." I asked. She pointed her head to the mountain, I boy this was gonna be a long on.

"Ok let's go boy!" I told the Zebstrika, it didn't move as Siearra's Zebstrika dashed across the field.

"It's a girl." Micheal said looking over the side, earning a sigh from me he just smiled.

"Let's go girl?" I half asked the Zebstrika reared up an galloped across the field. I was taken back at first but I regained my complection. I quickly caught up with Siearra's which slowed its pace for us. Upon catching up with said Zebstrika the two ran at what I assume is their full speed with my steed leading.

I ducked my head down to reduce drag Micheal didn't know what in the hell I was doing atleast were _somewhat_ aerodynamic, I looked over and noticed Siearra faced the same problem. The pokedex was right I always thought those fun facts were non-essential bullcrap I was wrong as the reverberating sounds of thunder struck harmonizing in some way with the hoof to ground beating sound that was always present.

Now the Zebstrika moved faster than I thought, apparently being in mortal danger doesn't make them high tail it at maximum speed. We dashed across the land the sound of rolling thunder followed close behind. By that point Micheal and Alexis has caught on to Siearra and I's leaning and they leaned aswell on our backs. With the unexpected speed came unexpected distance so by sundown Siearra told me we had reache dour destination.

"_Master we are here."_ She said telepathically.

"How do you know?" My words have caught up with our location but I myself have not.

Just as I said that a war club hit me in the head. The thrower failed at their throw not knocking me out, luckily for hi, his friends made up for his mistake and netted Siearra and I with a primitive net. _Than_ my attacker made up for his failed attempt knocking Siearra and I out. How I'm talking to you in these exact words while I'm knocked out I have no idea. I assume Micheal and Alexis weren't knocked out because before I lost consciousness I didn't see any of what I'm currently assuming to be tribalmen jump them. Well than we're in for some shit here. I believe I have overstayed my stay of supernatural unconscious communication good day everybody. *Man in a top hat and tuxedo bows*

_Unusual ending away! Unto next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Ash POV

Meeting the tribe. Mirclex Hawkmuduko

Ash:14 Siearra: 1,000

I woke up in a daze to find my shirtless body on a matt inside a straw hut. How I know all of this after waking up? I have no idea. I got into sitting position hunched over as I looked over my room. It wasn't much just the hut itself and the grass underneath it actually made sleeping on the ground comfortable. I looked over the hut to find a sleeping Siearra passed out on the floor. Oh I swear if these locals sleep raped us!

"_They didn't rape us master their better than that_. _They failed to knock me out sorta a fail-safe program to being immortal." _She said telepathically.

"_And you failed to get me out of this why?"_

"_Well master didn't you want to find the tribe? And it's not like I can anyways they have this hut locked down with archers and spearmen." _ She said.

A bulky man adorned in ceremonial clothing walked in. I didn't know what ceremonial clothing is but I think his clothing would do it. He wore fur clothing very akin to the Assassin's battle dress with the hoodie and the tailing as the primary detail, there were tufts of feathers at the top of his head overlooking the beak it looked a lot like the facecrest of a Braviary. His tailings were very heavy with pokemon with pokemon fur coating them. His pants were Sawsbuck pelt sewn together and his torso was covered in a combonation of scales, pelt, and heavy furring, he had no sleeves with his outfit. The beaked hood covered his face.

"Why have you come here outsider?" He spoke in a gruff and intimidating tone. This reminded me of a movie about blue aliens May and I saw in Hoenn shit it's at the tip of my tongue. My stomach grumbled. Siearra closed her eyes and her dreads rose. The man paused for a moment and bobbed his head in Siearra's direction.

"I see… come with me… Ass…Ketchup" He said opening the hut door and motioning for me to go out. He called me Ketchup… and Ass, but ketchup? I walked out the hut Siearra leading.

We were met by a rather large clan. Left and right there was all kind off people, hunters, warriors, fishermen, mothers, fathers, children, they were all one big family by the way they stood together. Almost all of them were naked and or ¾ naked no not half naked ¾ naked. Bear in mind I have no problem with naked people I for one wish to walk around naked at all times, but society and it's cloths and social norms…. The ones that did were clothing wore full body clothing slimmer less grander version of the ceremonial outfit I just saw, the wearers looked like seasoned hunters and warriors in their prime.

We walked down the path as walls of people moved out of the way so that we can walk by. Siearra and I reached a large fire pit, and was urged to sit down, through all the sudden surprises I didn't know that it was night time now. The man of whom I assume is the chieftan now sat down across the fire from us.

"Now that you are in more comfortable commendations tell why you are here son of Silver." The cheiftan said, he immediately got my attention, my father?

I decided to hide it until I can find out more. I moved the dials on my right arm with my left. The black veil of nanobots covered my arm and just as quickly receded revealing my robotic attachment. The whole tribe gasped and whispered erupted I could hear multiple accounts of I _abomination._

"Enough!" The chieftan yelled silencing the crowd. He motioned for me to continue with a more sympathetic look now.

"This man Ceasar Upnik did this, he the murderer of thousands during a first strike of this region's government, an I could not stop him…. I've learned so much from my father, the assassins, Gary, and I couldn't stop him. That day I realized that some men cannot be negotiated with, stopped, and killed some men do it just to watch innocents burn and for the love of war." I gave a speech.

"I wish…. I seek a way to fight in justice, to stay my mind away from the temptation of vengeance and malice. To be a protector of the people and not a servant of my own angry mind, when everything I know have been taken from me.. many people choose their own path each different I choose to find you guys, maybe mother nature can help my cause." The tribe just watched me judging me.

"The modern world as you call it though magnificent is blind. They drill, kill, and burn their way to a comfortable life. They destroy forest clear fields, poison the land not to forget the thousands of pokemon killed to achieve your civilized society. As your social sterotype would go it is hard to fill a bowl that is already empty." The chieftan said, it caught me off guard, guess he was right if I was oblivious to all the problems of society guess you lose sight of the big picture when you focus on battling pokemon.'

"My cup is empty I can tell you that much, most of my celestial water leaked out when he chopped my arm." I said. What seemed like hours passed by as they observed me.

"Halt my people!" A feminine voice yelled as a women walked out of a rather large tent. She was dressed in a much lighter gownier version of the chieftan's clothing. She looked at me with angry eyes I didn't know whether she was mad at me or that was just her normal expression, bear in mind some people _do_ have angry faces as their normal expression.

"Why have you brought an outsider to our home?" She asked the chieftan.

"He seeks enlightenment through the ways of the great mother. We as the leader of this tribe cannot deny him that." The chieftan told her. She just looked at me for a while. Soon she unsheathed a knife Siearra immediately took a defensive stance.

"No need to worry, she is the dragon lady not a killer." The cheiftan said calming Siearra. She brought the knife very close to my head and at the last seconds cut a lock of hair from my head. She clutched it and held it over the fire.

"You shall be judged by the will of the great mother. Let's hope you are in her favor." The dragon lady said. She dropped my hair into the fire.

When it came into contact with the fire a distinctive crackle was heard as the whole clan came around us to see what the flame does to my hair. Apparently you can judge a man by burning his hair. It burned with a more pronounced orange glow for a while to the clan that was normal. Until the fire turned a deathly black and blue which shriveled until it was just a small flame the whole clan gasped. The blue flame than rose double the size of its normal size. Many whispers came from the tribe as they

"A child of Mirclex, he has been trialed and passed. Welcom to Natio Cervex." Dragon lady said calmly before walking hastily back to her tent. The chieftan followed her with a grim look on his face. The whole tribe looked at me even Siearra did the same. The only thought in my mind was _What the fuck!?_

_The next day._

Siearra and I stayed in our not so prison hut for the night. We had some simple straw matting to sleep on, by the way I've been shirtless this whole time. Breakfast in the tribe revolved around the pit fire by this point I don't know what doesn't revolve around the campfire. Anyways breakfast was pretty quiet everybody was doing the same thing I was doing waiting for chieftan and dragon lady to tell us what's going on. I was currently eating some Sawsbuck but most of the food consisted of berries and vegetables. We ate for the rest of the morning until chieftan and dragon lady came out of their tent I should probably figure out their names cheiftan and dragon lady doesn't really work to well. Everybody stopped eating and looked at them.

"I know you want answers, the rumors are true a child of Mirclex is among us." Chieftan said. The tribe erupted in shouts and whispers. Chieftan walked off and dragon lady walked to the fire and sat by me.

"I know you have many questions, so lets get them out off the way now." She said in an indian-ish accent I don't even know what India is I think it's a region on earth but again I don't know where that came from.

"Ok first off what happened to the kids that came with me?" I asked.

"The children have been lead out of the forest." Dragon lady replied. Ok that's a good thing.

"What is your name?"

"Aria my husband is Lance." She answered, alright Aria and Lance much better than chieftan and dragon lady. The next couple of questions revolved around tribe customs, where the hell is my gear, can I contact my girlfriend while here, how long will I be staying here, and how my teachings will go.

"Mirclex…" I finally asked as Lance sat down in the group Siearra remained silent the whole time. The two remained silent composing their thoughts.

"Ok… Long ago the universe was just a white plain literally nothing else just white. Arceus the god was born from the celestial universe. From there Arceus created Dialga and Palkia a sentinel of time and a Templar of space. He also created Giratina to balance the world they were creating. I assume you know why all the other legendaries were created so we'll skip that." Lance said.

"Arceus created Mew the great mother of which to spread the DNA of all living things. The fornicated for about 3 days of which Mew got _more than enough_ DNA. So the two created the first beings and left them to evolve on their own. At that point Mew had become pregnant. Although she is the great mother she didn't give birth to the first beings and all the beings that ensued, don't ask how she just does it." Lance explained.

"Wait wouldn't Arceus technically be doing his daughter if he created her?" Siearra asked.

"Well Legendary Pokemon have no genes so they can incest all they want." Aria explained. Lance continued.

"Mew wasn't suppose to be pregnant so that didn't bode well for the universe. When she gave birth the child was to be disposed of. The child was an abomination it had no form no features it was just a black blob. Maternal instincts didn't exist back than so Mew wanted to kill it too. And so the legendaries attacked it, but a son/daughter/it of Arceus and Mew would inherit unstoppable qualities from his/her/it's parents. The being known as Mirclex escaped the hall of legends unscathed and he eluded the Legendaries sight for mellenium eventually they forgot it." Lance explained.

"Mirclex a child of Mew the mother of all beings and Arceus the creator had it's essence in limbo. It lives in the DNA of all living beings today, constantly observing the world and the living creatures within. When it deems a being worthy it triggers a genetic chimeric reaction within the beings cells, the being becomes a conduit of Mirclex him/her/itself, heeded to serve an ancient master. The ones that are worthy of the gift are called children of Mirclex, that doesn't mean they will survive the transformation. The ones that do survive have their physicality and mental prowress ramped up to Legendary levels." Aria now explained.

"The transformation is based on the subject's personality. The new abilities range from shapeshifting, physics, elemental control, to void bending, mind control, and mechromancing. It is very rare to ever see a child of Mirclex. The children become pivitol turning figures of history and a icon to the world. Zubatman, Araidos man, all the pokemon or words attached to man _or woman_ that you know." Aria finished. I was intrigued now a single word rang in my mind. _Demigod?!_

"I have to go now, lead the clan for foraging. You may join us if you wish tomorrow, you will start this training you have been searching for and my daughter will be your teacher. Have a nice day child of Mirclex." Aria said as the two got up and walked off the hunters of the clan following.

I just gave a loud sigh I've seen enough training montages to know the next 5 years or so is gonna suck.

_Well that was a pretty abrupt ending. Anyways unto next time mates!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Year 1, Making new gear.

Ash:14 Siearra:1,000

I couldn't really get more information about Mirclex, it was a mystery that scared me, mostly the part that I might die I don't wanna die I have so much to live for. Anyways I met Kairi Lance and Aria's daughter, really a warrior outcast kind of girl. She made it very clear she wasn't going to make it easy on _the first 20 minutes!_ Right now we are in a slow-mo sequence where she is swinging a club at me while I fail at dodging it. Action!

The club hit me in the side of the abdomen, I used the recoil to spin around and elbowed her. I than used my Tomahawk to pull her foot causing her to fall over. I spun my axe around acouple of times before delivering a downward swing. She rolled to the side just in time so my tomahawk got lodged in the ground. The clubbed my crotch and high kneed my face now I'm on my back her looking over me. Oh yes we played rough.

"You fight like a Trubish." She said in a cocky tome swinging her club down. I had no idea what the hell that is but I guess that would be an insult.

I scraped the club with my knife defecting the blow inches to the right of my head. I kicked her foot she fell and I did a kick laying down right to her stomach. I crawled and reached for my tomahawk than I got up and high tailed it out of there. Kairi followed close behind we had been training on a creek bed. I leaped for a branch swinging onto another branch. Now on treetop I dashed across the forest leaving a trail of falling leaves behind me.

Out of nowhere two rocks tethered by rope wrapped around my legs, causing me to faceplant a branch and falling to the forest floor. I had no idea what that thing was called but I'm already starting to hate it. I quickly untied myself readied my bow and fired at a rushing Kairi. It hit her shoulder and she continued chargin at me clubbing the side of my head. God she can take a hit no not _Arceus, god_. Good thing my head was so thick as I stumbled and hit a tree.

I regained mu focus fast enough to dodge a club aimed at my head. The club broke chunks out of the tree behind me. I decided enough was enough before it escalates to me throwing her off the cliff with my robo-arm. So I back handed her in the chest with my robo-arm, she flew a good ten feet before hitting a tree. I charged her with my robo-arm facing first it hit her and the tree with a meaty thud. I actually managed to break half the tree brining her with me as I kept charging. Before I knew it I ran off a cliff…. Arceus dammit. It wasn't that far of a drop about 20 feet but the fact that I charged us off a cliff was what really got me. I scraped the bottom of the river that we landed in and the current carried me.

I swam for the surface and broke the surface of the water with a gasp of breath. I swam in a circle looking for Kairi before deciding to swim to shore. I reached the bank and pulled myself onto the sand gasping for air exhausted. I turned around and laid on my back staring at the sky now. Kairi crawled from the water in the short amount of time and laid next to me.

"To much?" I asked.

"To much she said." She replied.

"Wasn't my fault you're the one that played to rough." I said.

"Excuse me? You shot me with an arrow." She retorted I could give her that. We laid there in silence for a while before we started laughing out loud for no reason. That continued for three minutes as a couple of wandering pokemon stopped to look at us.

"We should probably get back to the trine now." I said getting up than helping her up. The tribe wasn't that far from where we trained. So we climbed a tree and freeran back to the tribe.

The village was fenced off with large wooden pikes. The main gate to the village was just an opening in the wall overlooked by a Sawsbuck skull. We walked into the village. I was given a hut along with Kairi's brother Desmond to be in the same hut with a tribe leader really made me think I was treated as royalty. You know the whole Mirclex thing. I took my quiver off and hung it to let the arrows dry, I did the same with my bow, and right bracer the left switch blade knife stays with me, and holstered my tomahawk. I walked out of my hut and joined Kairi and her brother at the fire we got back pretty early as everybody else was either out hunting gathering or doing various other things at the river. We were joined by the kids of the village and a couple of mothers.

"Is it true you are a child of Mirclex?" A girl asked me I didn't know how to answer that because I couldn't really prove it other than throwing my hair into the fire so I did just that. The kids were distracted by the color changing fire which gave me time to talk with Kairi and Desmond.

"So you kicked my ass the first day what will you be teaching me the next 5 years?" I asked.

"There is no real way to teach a city folk the way of nature. That being said it would be ignorant of us to teach you our customs alone but you will be taught our way of fighting, about nature herself from the tiniest creatures to the tallest trees." Desmond said.

"You will be taught basically everything and when you are ready you will be given a right of passage. If you pass than you will be one with the people if you fail… than 5 years of work will be for nothing." Kairi explained that gave me a grim feeling.

"You will need a new set of weapons a warriors weapons is his own, and him alone." Desmond said insinuating I would probably have to make my own gear. I can't give up the sword and I don't have the resources for the tomahawk the bracers I could make my own but I can't get a new one until I go back to civilized land so that left the bow and quiver.

"So far it seems I only have the resources for a new bow and quiver nothing else." I said I wasn't as connected to my bow and quiver as my other weapons so they were probably expendable sorry dad.

"There is a forge located in the city nearby. The forgemaster was a former tribesman that chose the civilized life no malice towards him his choice is his own." Kairi said.

"Yes but I can't really use it for free I mean the material will be too expensive for anything I can afford." I replied.

"He grew up in the tribe he knows of Mirclex and how real it is that should be enough of a pass of it's own, _but_ just because you are a child of Mirclex do not overuse your power over the hearts of tribesman, understood?" She said.

"Understood." I replied. Well than their goes all doubts no way I'm replacing the sword though but atleast I can melt the silver in my axe along with whatever silver I get. I choose silver because it was my father and it is a hardier, more rare metal perfect for me. I went to sleep early to excited for my tomorrow.

_The next Day._

"Siearra wake up." I whispered the yellow Lucario immediately got up and we walked out of the tent.

For esthetic reasons, I was searching for a big tall healthy Ash Tree the wood could make me a bow and the handle for my new axe, and also to burn the remaining wood for the fireplace also for esthetic reasons you know the soul of the tree with my name passing through the metal infusing itself with the weapon itself and all the other things. Walked through the forest surrounding the tribe. It didn't take that long probably a good 2 hours of searching. The patch of Ash trees were on the outskirts of the forest. I recognized it's greenish brown bark that's pretty much it Siearra told me the other identifying qualities.

I selected a fine healthy specimen it stood around 85 feet tall. Such a shame a tree so old had to be killed so I did a little prayer for it. Arceus there turning me faster than I thought.

"Sorry it had to be this way mate. We all have to go one day, you will be honored by the great mother and her children." I whispered before removing my axe and chopped at the base of the tree. Still have no idea who the great mother is, is it the planet? Is it Mew because she is the mother pokemon not plants.

I hacked at the base of the tree it took a good 30 minutes or so before I separated the roots from the rest of the tree. I heard crackling before timbered and fell to the ground bellow plowing away at branches and canopy of the forest. I was too tired to yell timber now raises the question of how the hell am I gonna get this back to the tribe…. So I came back and got them they gladly helped me I'll have to make it up to them I'm not the kind of guy to leave depts Unpaid see that capitol "U" there? I'll repay you guys for that. We got some rope and after an entire day of pulling we finally managed to get it back to the village.

"Ash tree really?" Kairi asked.

"Yup, tomorrow I'll head to the forge tonight I have a bow and handle to make." I replied. I did just so.

I cut off 10 feet of the tree just in case I fuck up on the bow. I took my knife and debarked the wood a painful process involving lots of splinters. Afterwards using charcoal I a crude shape of my new bow on the bare wood. I worked through the night carefully graining away at the wood. Do Native Unovians have substitues for coffee? Because I could really use some of that. Instead Sierra got me some _awfully strong_ smelling herbs whenever I feel like drooping she throws it on my face. Probably shouldn't throw it at my face but I guess it was in good supply.

By sunrise I had a crude bow cut out. It was around 5 feet I stood around 5"8 so I guess this turned into a shortbow I was kind of aiming for a long bow but I guess the shorter length would make it easier to use and string on my back. I fine-tuned the dimensions of my bow, the entire length of the bow facing away from me was more circular and the part facing me had more rectangulish angles the circular form made it easier to instinctively string and shoot while the rectangular angles facing me, helped fine tune my aiming with the better grip. The bow was thickest at the center which grew thinner as it reached the ends of the limbs. I carved out a handle at the center of the bow were I can string an arrow and place my hand as well, the depression naturally curved out into the main bow with a smooth curve.

Some more fine tuning ensued, as I got the exact shape and angles to my liking. I would decorate my bow with the many decorations I would acquire through my journey offcourse I would decorate it from the beginning but Siearra nagged me about how my great, great, great grandfather did the same thing I did and that there is no honor in decorating it from the get go. Siearra… I had Kairi to help me cut out the notch in the limbs and helped me string it, finer things like that was my weakness offcourse you maybe saying "but you _fine tuned_ the bow?!" Yea but that was repeatedly scraping a knife against a piece of wood. Kairi did a good job with stringing the bow it was slightly tenser than what I was used to but I'm sure I'll gorw the strength. I'm keeping the quiver until I figure out how to make a better one mine is good enough, it holds my arrows, keeps my back warm, acts somewhat like a heat pad when I'm overheated and have a terrible ache in my back, and makes a nice pillow or cushioning when I decide to sleep what a modular quiver of arrows.

Tomorrow I'll head to the blacksmith and forge me an Axe. Siearra will teach me magical phasing and much more new jazz to come.

_Well than I will leave you folks with one word that will most likely turn into a major story element. _**Grimlock **;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Ash POV

Year 1, Laser swords not lightsabers, laserswords….

Ash:14 Kairi:14 Siearra:1,000

I woke along with Kairi we had an early breakfast as I hovered my new bow over the fire, to soften it up a little so it can bend better. I got an arrow from my back and shot it at a tree. The bow handled like a beauty harder to use than what I'm used to but that means it penetrates thicker hides. I swung the bow onto my back putting on my hood. Now leaves the question of how are we gonna get to the blacksmith? Good thing I asked Kairi that cause I had no clue.

"The blacksmith is in the nearby Driftveil City we can take my Sawsbuck there." She replied, she has a Sawsbuck? Eh I guess being _The People of the Stag_ means a lot of life and customs involve Deerling or Sawsbuck. I would much prefer a Zebstrika or Rapidash to a Sawsbuck just little pet peevish reasons.

"_Master we still have Alicia she would be gladly to help"_

"_Who?"_

"_Alicia the Zebstrika you arrowed in the ass." The lucario replied._

"_Oh, she remembers me? I thought one would have bitter feelings to someone that shot them in the ass." I replied._

"_She got over it, pokemon are aware of their place in Man's world so that made it easier." _ A part of me was kinda happy of the no hard feelings, the other part of me felt like a major douche…

"_Where is she?" _I asked just on cue a Zebstrika ran in from the gates of the village. It stopped infront of me with a mighty neigh.

"I assume Siearra explained it to you?" She asked.

"Sorta." I replied. She sounds like the kind of pokemon that does not like to talk about personal issues and bottle up their emotions within. Offcourse it was a lot to suggest after 7 words. Also maybe a more silent type but again 7 words…

I took the hint and immediately mounted her. Half of me wanted to ride with Kairi you know the half-naked at all time tribal girl, and especially the chiefs daughter part. I kindoff maybe betraying Dawn but a guy gets lonely especially if I'am staying here for the next couple of years. If Siearra or Alkira spill my plans when we see Dawn again know that in my defense I will not sleep with Kairi, but she is stronger than me and can overpower me easily…. _ARCEUS I MISS DAWN, _and it's only been 5days to a week I didn't bother to keep track…Desmond rode in and we three took off out the village gate. Alicia quickly formed a rivalry with Desmond's Sawsbuck and the two bolted off against our will leaving Kairi in the dust, where was Siearra in all of this? Driftveil wasn't that far from here so we reached the city by mid-day.

It must have been a surprising surprise for the residence of the city, you know three strangers riding into their city in majestic mount and a shiny Lucario phasing next to us out of nowhere. They were shocked but weren't hostile and just watched us Team Plasma protesters were definitely pissed off shouting many vulgar words within ear shot of children, I didn't really pay attention to them but… I think… they said something about us abusing our pokemon when our pokemon said they were fine with it multiple times. Team Plasma logic… anyways we found the blacksmith and hitched our steeds to a post, well it wasn't hitch it was more like get off them and walk off. Knocked on the non-see through door and a man came to unlock and open it. We entered and the door closed with a locking click.

"Uncle Roku!" Kairi cried hugging the man, Desmond just patted his shoulder.

"Ohh Kairi it's been too long, you've grown so much!" He replied happiness in his voice. We exchanged greetings and assorted messages.

"So the son of the great Silver Ketchum has visited my store. It is an honor Mister Ketchum." Roku said doing a little bow.

"The honor is mine, I'm just here because I need something forged can you help me?" I replied and asked I replasked should I use that more? Replasked.

"No problem come out back." He said leading us through a regular looking door.

It lead into a _very_ non regular room. The room was nice and air conditioned, with hanging lights on the ceiling, it had a forge and faireplace at the back and several tables with tools and materials. Mounted on the wall were holographic projecters according to Alira. The general theme for the room was grey however it killed the retro blacksmith mood. We stop at a black tiled table where Roku hit a button and the lights went out. A holographic "Welcome, Ketch Corp holographic simulations" projection appeared on the table.

"She's all yours what do you need?" Roku said, Kairi was awe-strucked and Desmond was leaning on a wall behind us acting like a badass. I noted the Ketch Corp logo and unsheathed my sword along with my tomahawk.

I took 5 minutes to unbolt my Tomahawk blade head from it's handle. I handed it to Sierra and asked her to melt it along a silver bar. I felt like a _major_ douchebag since I got most of the materials for free. I placed my sword on the tiled table and a holographic model appeared.

"Ok it's a sword, a very light short sword, not much utility in that." I said putting my hands up to the hologram and spinning the sword.

"That's why you have that Axe." Kairi replied.

I had an epiphany if only a light bulb can materialize on the top of my head out of nowhere. Note to self when you get back have Alkira set teleportation beacon on top of my head with a lightbulb. I set the model closer to me and activated the cut away tool. I carved scalloped cutout out of the base of the sword. They weren't sticking out they were cut halfway into the sword, and were located on the backside of the sword right above where my hand would be. They were shaped with the curve of the sword so a stroke top-down the back of the sword would be smooth even ontop of the scallops. I plan to trap any bladed weapons with the back of my sword in a very specific way. The scallops were ¼ the backside of the sword, and if you have no idea what these "scallops" are just look at any image of Batman those spikes on his arms are them.

"You do laser edging here? I mean it seems most of your equipment comes from my father's company." I asked.

"Yes we do actually, what are you up too?" Roku replied.

"Wait and see." I had a grin on my face.

I selected the highlight function. A blue holographic dot appeared at the tip of my right trigger finger. I highlighted the very top tip of the blade and the sharp curve downwards and along the front of the blade. Now I had a sword with a scalloped back and a laser edged front that's not something you see everyday, well maybe the laser edged sword part but those two together was my idea. I had it fabricated, the tiles on the table gave way to an open bench I placed my sword in it. It closed with a clamp and retracted back into its hole.

"I'd say this is the coolest forge I've ever seen." I said Roku chuckled and patted my shoulder.

I looked over to Siearra in the back she had teleported the cut off Ash tree trunks and is shoveling it into the fire. You know if she can phase all off these things than why couldn't she just phase us here? I walked over to her and sat down and got a pen and paper and started sketching my new blade head.

"You guys can go I'll be staying here for a while." I told them Kairi and Desmond walked off and Roku nodded and told me he'll be in the front.

_The amount of time it took to draw a blade head and cut it out in a mold._

I got sidetracked for 30 minutes trying to get the handguard for my sword, right anyways. My Tomahawk blade held a similar design to the last, the Assassins' blood drop insignia as a hollowed cut out blade head, along with a spike opposite if the blade head it was cut out at the center aswell but the spike was very narrow and thin anyways so it didn't matter much to me. The new blade had a straighter more solid design to everything before. I will laser edged the back spike I like to keep the business end nice and unchanged. Overall there was no flaw to the current blade so I kept it the way I did.

"Ok steady, steady." I told Siearra as we poured the liquid silver into the mold I'd drawn out. Roku was supervising it had been a day since we've came here so he had a coffee mug in hand. Siearra pulled the other half of the mold covering the silver and we waited for it to set.

"Ok let's see if my sword is done." I said walking over to the holographic table the bench came up and opened, with a cloud of mist. It revealed a very futuristic looking sword the designs were to my specifications so I was happy. I picked it up, the laser edge gave a soft blue glow and the scallops added to bad assness.

"Bear in mind, this is not a light saber it will go through most victims like a hot knife through butter, it is heated but not superheated so it will not cut through metal." Roku said I nodded. I grabbed it took a step back and twirled it around. The neon like effect from the laser made me look like I was twirling a neon sign. Good times to come with this sword now I have to be more responsible come playtime with Kairi.

"Master the silver is solid now." Siearra said. I walked over and opened up the cast. She was right the orange glowing metal was now a solid and pretty accurately in the shape and design I wanted, I still hammered it out a little. I got a pair of heavy duty protective gloves, a welding mask, and tongs.

I carefully lifted the blade head from the cast with the tongs. I carried it 2-3 feet to a slack tub of which I dipped it in. A cloud of steam erupted from the water with a loud sizzling sound. I let it sit there for a while before I pulled it out, a little bit of steam was still coming off of it, the head was a dirt shiny dripping with water. I wiped it off and stowed the blade away I would polish out the kinks later along with fit the handle. I walked over to the holographic table and uploaded a model of my faceplate. I never really like it so I thought I'd redesign it. My holographic mask appeared on the screen as I think of what to do with it.

"Got any ideas?" I asked Siearra.

"Well master I don't know your taste in masks so enlighten me." She replied. That didn't really help so I just did it on my own and have Siearra give suggestions along the way.

I highlighted my fingers. First off I removed the beak and head crest, my clothing was Braviary esq. enough. I didn't know whether to cover my mouth or not but I'll deal with that later. I took out the yellow slits for eye holes and put more circular cutout in, they would see my eyes. The holes for my eyes were 3 circles grouped tightly together outlining my eyes. I also have a circular indentation where my nose will be, my nose wouldn't be showing it'll just go over it. The mask would also cover my forehead just a plate matching it's shape nothing special there. Down by my mouth I have rounded plates covering my cheeks with a 2 long sabers at the opposite tip of where my mouth would be, giving me Raikou like saber teeth.

I also formed two rectangular plates that slide from the bottom of my ears that meet at the center line of my lips creating a full face plate well it didn't cover my whole face so lets call it mouth plate. It went over the sabers and cheek plates covering them, I would activated them when dirty work needs to be done. The whole mask slides in two stages the first mouth showing and the second mouth covered. I angled the forehead and eye location to look like I'm pissed off at all times the mask is on. Also added designs that made it look more like a human skull. I had Alkira created a nanobot construct of it and it collapsed into small black capsules at the back of my jaws curving up to just bellow my ear. Now I have black lines at the back of my jaw.

I tested it out, the mask took form with a metallic winding sound. I activated the mouth plate it slided over my mouth with a metallic thud.

"Thanks for the help there Siearra." Sarcasm seething through my words.

"No problem master." She smiled. We finished up and thanked Roku I gave him whatever poke I had left which was _a lot_. We walked out the door where our mounts were awaiting us.

"So Siearra I failed to ask this before but do you know anything of this Mirclex?" I asked her getting on Alicia.

"Only a little only one of your ancestors was a child of Mirclex, he could ferry souls on his body." The lucario replied, what?

"Take Alicia for example, if you forge a bond you too will share your body and you can summon her form at any time any where." Siearra tried to explain.

"I'm not having sex with a Zebstrika." I replied overthinking the making a bond part. The Zebstrika bucked me off. Siearra gave a loud sigh.

"You don't have to have sex with her just mount her." She said, something about her wording…. II did just so. The lucario closed her eyes and her dreads rose. Alicia and I had the sudden urge to close our eyes aswell. I felt something click at the back off my head and all of a sudden Alicia evaporated from right under me.

"She is now in your head." Siearra said.

"_Holly mother of Arceus I see your memories! Eew what are you doing to her ear! Is that how humans mate you vile disgusting creature! Oh for the love of Arceus what the freakin hell is that ugghh oh my Arceus what are you doing to her oh sit you dirty bastard!" _I heard from my head. A gave a loud sigh and face palmed. Siearra smiled.

"Now you can summon her as you wish." SIearra said. I tried just so getting up. In a cloud of blue smoke the Zebstrika appeared with me on her back now she looked different.

"You will never speak of what you just saw." I warned.

"Don't worry, just speaking of that disgusting white ooze would make any pokemon kill themselves." She replied disgusted.

I inspected her she looked a lot different. Instead of black and white her body was now black and dark blue. Blue replacing her black stripes and black replacing her white stripes. Her mane… thing was now a wall of blue fire that happened to take the shape of her old mane thing. IT didn't burn me it felt almost… cool like a mist of cool water how fire can physically do that I have no idea so feel free to explain it to me. I'm guessing because I'm ferrying her soul that she took some of my own qualities as her own. From this I concluded that my soul is very black and blue.

"Well than thank you for the ordeal Siearra." I thanked her as Kairi and Desmond came by. We rode off into the sunset a very cliché ending.

The following days I polished my sword and Tomahawk to perfection, along with attaching a hilt to my Axe. I got a saddle for Alicia which teleports into my soul as well, along with a hookblade that I mounted to the top of my left bracer. Farewell!

_Next chapter we fast forward a year. Unto next time mates!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Ash POV

Year 2. The mark of Mirclex Hawkamudu

Ash:15

*yawn* Oh shit is the thing on me? Ahh it's been so long since it's been on me. By the way how does it work? I know my thoughts and actions are being translated to some network in a separate dimension… but how do they do it? Like has Arceus been stalking me my whole life?, does he have a trans dimensional focal camera? That translates everything I think and do to word form and uploads it to another dimension? You know what fuck it I spent _so_ many sleepless nights trying to ponder how it works so I'll leave it to my other dimensional readers… or viewers… to figure that out.

Anyways shortly after the end of the last chapter, Uk'crac sent me a well not really special but I cherished it package. It contained some guns coming from a grandmaster like Uk'crac I figured the guns were advanced and future tech from the get go. A needle rifle with regenerative crystals dyed black, I got Alkira to dye it blue black is such a deathly color blue is much better…. You know imagine you're a Sawsbuck one day you're minding your business, taking a shit, eating cereal, doing another Sawsbuck, killing a deerling in order to do its mother because- that went _terribly_ wrong _very_ fast. Ok imagine you minding your own business and bright blue ass needles just flying at you and impaling your chest- ok I'm gonna stop with the needles now I biffed that one. He got me a lever action shotgun with a rifled barrel and 12 guage slugs it was slightly sawed off leaving a good 3-4 inches of the barrel outward of the handguard, all my weapons have an ammobelt or ammosling I don't know what their called just a belt of bullet on the side of the gun.

I can load the leveraction from a port on the bottom just infront of the trigger guard. It had a futuristic steel grey look with very angled cool (cool as in cold, not _cool_) futuristic feel to the gun from how the metal always seems to be cold at _all_ times, to the butt-stock _yes_ the butt-stock. The all important butt-stock was a solid frame carrying the cool future metal theme, what made it so distinguishable was an etched likeness of Dawn in one of her bikinies. I was working under the assumption that Uk'crac already told Dawn he was her father this one etching proved me wrong, so either Uk'crac is incestual or Dawn sent me this using daddy's credit card. Moving on, the last weapon was a sawed s/s double barrel shotgun, the barrel was sawed off right to the handguard so I'm guessing this will be my secondary. Nothing really special about that except the part it was a _double barrel_. Remind me to write back to Dawn thanking her and how I figured out her trickery in around 3 sentences. Anyways so much paragraphs so little dialogue forward!

"Oh look Cilan!" A rather excited feminine chimed. I looked down I had been camping out on a branch for the last 6 hours the herd of Sawsbuck was here, it was mating season so the males were off fighting each other to see who has the bigger dick. I looked slightly to the right and saw the two. There was a black girl with massive wild hair with a… pokemon?, hanging out, she stood next to a green haired boy in a waiter's…. tuxedo?!, I have no clue what that is called.

Anyways the two were admiring the Sawsbuck herd I had been stalking the past week. That wasn't a good idea the bulls were very horny and angry this time of the year, they were in danger. A bull Sawsbuck did just that he snorted out vapor in the cold air. A kicked his legs and lowered his head, this wasn't good…. I unsling my bow and took an arrow pulling the arrow back I aimed for the pokemon's neck. Sawsbuck were in winter time morphs. My Braviary flew down and perched by me _yes_ _my_ Braviary it had been stalking me for so long I guess I domesticated it. Not a pokeball but a mutual friendship connected us, not much to explain after that he's a great hunting partner though.

"Oh my, Cilan!" The girl yelled at Cilan as the two turned around and high tailed it out of there charging Sawsbuck behind them. I took careful aim and released my arrow, it flew off with a whistle, Chuck as I call him instinctively flew off with the sound of the arrow, practice makes perfect .

The arrow landed in the pokemon's hide stopping it's charge. Chuck flying by and clawing at the pokemon's head and eyes as it thrashed around. Instinctively I had another arrow lined up and it impaled the Sawsbuck's head just as fast. I jumped down from the tree laser sword in hand. Distracted by chuck I thrusted the sword into the Sawsbuck's neck, it was resistant at first but it died quickly. The pair had stopped their running and was now looking back at me confusingly. I grabbed Chuck's leg and threw him off the Sawsbuck if he starts eating without my consent than he'll become wild again pretty soon, he perched himself in a tree. I drew my hidden blade and rotated it grabbing the handle on the now knife.

"You lived a good life brother, sorry it had to be this way, I wish you happiness in the great mother's embrace." I whispered cutting the Sawsbuck neck just after it took its last breath.

"What are you doing!" Cilan yelled, as he and the firl ran up to me trying to get me off the Sawsbuck. I threw them off easily the last winter had definitely strengthened me. Cilan got me with an armlock and half tackled me.

I butt his face with the back of my head, faceplate activating with a metallic thud. I turned around punched him in the stomach sliding out my hookblade and pulling his left leg towards me causing him to fall over. My hookblade was located on my left bracer retracting from the top of my wrist in opposite position of the wrist balde located on the same hand. Most of my actions have been translated to instincts so instinctively again I leapt onto his fallen body hidden blade ready to end his life. Offcourse I stopped myself from carrying on can't really kill someone in cold blood even if you live in the middle of freaking _nowhere_. What seemed like hours passed by as I read the boy, he could only see my eyes and even that scared him shitless. He was probably around my age maybe a year or two older but that's it. Finally I decided to get off him retracting my blade. I walked over to the Sawsbuck and started gutting it. I had become a lot more quiet the past year either I grew up or Kairi clubbed it out of me I don't know. The two were more reluctant to stop me now.

"Why are you out here?" I asked them Tomahawk out now as I butcher the body. They were even more reluctant as Chuck flew by and perched on my shoulder I fed him a bit of meat.

"Well we… were just taking a walk enjoying the scenery, and out of nowhere you-" Cilan tried to say before I cut him off.

"No not you, the girl." Hah see I told you I'd cut him off. The Natio Cervux was in a feud with the Dragon village, I figured that she was from that village through her clothing and that axew in her head. They didn't tell me why they had a rivalry with the dragon village, probably something stupid I'm sure that's how all feuds starts.

"Excuse me?" Was her replied.

"Don't think I didn't see that raiding party a mile behind you." I said, it was true I did see a raiding party behind her I recognized their battle armor of dragon type scale suits. She remained silent.

"Iris what is he talking about?" Cilan asked worried, so her name was Iris that famous Iris that travels across the region winning tournaments and somehow getting caught in the crossfire of _every_ legendary Unovian pokemon that decided to duke it out.

Probably should have figured out that part from the fact that the boy's name was Cilan but I wasn't thinking about that at the time. By the way where was Kash Letchum and his faithful Eevee? I'm actually big fans of the group partly by the fact that their adventures _coincidently_ mirrored mine.

"Iris, Cilan there you are!" A boy in a black hat ran up to us an Eevee on his shoulder, he looks, acts, and even sounds like me…. Arceus dammit cliché characters. He noticed the dead Sawsbuck and immediately took distaste. I summoned Alicia my fire Zebstrika which shocked them all.

"_Good afternoon master." _She greeted I patted her head and slung the gutted corpse onto the arch on her neck, and mounted her. The fire didn't hurt me but it definitely cooked dead meat well a nifty ability.

"If you wish to discuss this…_ misshap_ with the elders than you are welcomed to join might aswell bring your other friends aswell I'm sure they will like a reunion." I said to her.

"Iris what is he talking about?" Kash asked confused. She didn't answer him.

I threw Chuck off of me and he flew through the tree line. I rode slowly so they could keep up. I spotted a rustle in the tree right of the path we took, I unslung my needle rifle and fire at the tree. Everyone gasped as a man in dragonscale armor fell out of a tree needle in his stomach.

"I suggest you get up mate and tell your friends hiding in those bushes that there is plenty more where that came from." I said picking him up with a hookblade to the neck as Cilan and Kash helped him they appear to be saving their questions for later.

I group of men walked out of the bushes I pointed out. I took out my lever action and readied it for confrontation, I have complete faith in my abilities to fight them off. Pfft it was only 10 against 1. Chuck flew over us should his last name be Norris?, get back to me on that. We rode until I reached a warm sight, the snow covered gates of the village. We rode to the central campfire where we were met by Lance and Desmond. The village has gathered to see our newcomers, they gave me warm welcomes even though I wasn't a full citizen yet they sure treat me like one. Warriors readied their bows and spears as our guests dropped there weapons Kash and Cilan were scared shitless. Lance observed our guest by the looks of it he figured out why they were here.

"Why are you here?" He asked, way to contradict me man. They gave to my surprise a complete explanation. My hunch was right atleast. We weren't sure what to do with them.

"Well since you have clearly broken the agreement of our cease fire, we will have to hold you here until we can sort this mess out." Desmond said. They reluctantly agreed, we stripped them of their armor and gave them normal cloths, which translates to Sawsbuck skin pelt. Cilan and Kash were most distraught by this.

_Later that night._

I had just finished writing a letter to Dawn with the prerequisites I had mentioned at the beginning of the chapter I tucked the letter in a carrying case I strapped to Chuck's back. I sent him off as he flew towards the sunset. Now I was left sitting with the guests I've found and proceeded to answer their questions or more like Kash and Cilan's questions Iris was still a little pissed at me.

"Who are you?" Cilan asked.

"Ash Ketchum." I said.

"You mean that Ash Ketchum… holy shit I'm your biggest fan!" Kash exclaimed excitedly . Yay he's my fan too!

"Why are you here, I mean out of all places for you to go missing you end up in a tribe out in the middle of a forest?" Cilan asked **(I'm sorry I'm not gonna do that personality he has that compares everything to food and taste [ It may be ok to you guys but to **_**me**_** it just pisses me off])** I just showed them my robotic arm, that should be enough explanation.

We continued with the question, the rest of them were irrelevant you know the gift I'm making for Dawn, who Grimlock is, how I'm gonna get out, how I'm gonna get back to Sinnoh, how I even domesticated Chuck, and how I got 12 guage shots and slugs when I live in the middle of the forest, if there will be a sequal, the major plot twist, Siearra's romance with another character, you know pointless stuff. =).

_Dream sequence._

I have mastered the art of talking to readers while unconscious so this is how I will subconsciously think while my thoughts get translated to words. Note this is all a dream.

I black mist enshrouded me, a shadowy Dawn appeared before me. Naturally I would reach for her.

"Dawn!" I weakly said reaching for her. She phased away a few imaginary yards away from me. That stopped me in my subconscious tracks. Her eyes were glowing a bright orange now as the shadows flowed off of her.

"_You hold this… female close to your heart… a little too close." _She said in an ancient masculine voice echoed by the voice I remembered of her. I didn't answer.

"_You don't have to reply I already know what you are thinking." _She said. Alicia appeared she was eating a levitating apple, being bound to my soul gave her a lot of presidence in my dreams.

"_You may know who I'm, I'm what you know as Mirclex Hawkamudu my child." _ I know he was using Dawn's image but it felt weird having Dawn's form calling me child.

"Why are you in my dream?" I finally asked.

"_By now I am sure you know that you have been chosen as my disciple. Unfortunately the only way to figure that out is to burn your hair so it is unclear whether you are worthy of my gift or not." _Mirclex said the worthy or unworthy part revoked dreadful memories of I might die proportions.

"_There is not much I can say to you the legendaries are tracking me as we speak… How…. Awful it is to never be able to speak to your children for more than 5 minutes. My accursed mother damned me to this life at my __**birth**__, yea you had sex your __**gonna**__ conceive a child." _Dawn rambled on.

"_*sigh* Anyways-" _I felt a burning sensation in the palm of my left hand.

"_My mark Ash…. Consider it a gift." Mirclex said holding up my arm, and then it all faded away._

_End dream sequence._

"Master!"

"Master! Wakeup!" I woke up in a sweaty mess to the face of Siearra's worried face.

"Master! My Arceus I was so worried." She cried hugging me, I felt an intense pain in the palm of my hand. This time it was enough ti make mne cringe in pain. Everybody looked at my hand.

It was a central eye surrounded by a four piece circle, eache circle was segmented into quarters around the eye with a space between them. The spaces were directed in the cardinal directions. At the edge of each segment was a single small black line pointing outward into the cardinal directions aswell. There was a half circle encasing the left side of the central one it has a jagged design. To the right was a half square one full line which curved 90 degree downwards to another full line. The entire mark was jet black in color, and the central eye was pulsing a strange color I had no clue what it was. Everybody looked over my mark with a gasp.

"It has begun."


	21. Chapter 21

_Ok everybody as of lately I've been feeling more and more restrictive of my writing…. Typing(no I'm not shutting down the story). Starting now there will be a lot longer chapters __.__I'll play this one by ear and see if I'll have to limit my chapters to once a week or 3-4 a week I don't know. Good news is longer chapters yay!_

Chapter 21 Ash POV

Year 2. A step up.

After the events of last night the last thing I would expect to do was emptying my lever action in a spar with Siearra. She created a shielding of pure aura so we could play as rough as we wanted. I quickly loaded the slugs into the port on the underside of the weapon. After loading my 6 slugs I cycled to lever just as the Lucario pounced on me with her shroud blades. I clubbed her head with the stock of my shotgun, kicked her onto her back and fired a single slug at her shielded head. I could see the blue shield losing color and weakening I guess that's how you found out who wins. She sweeped her legs as I fell on my back now, the Lucario got and stamped my neck. I extended my hookblade and slid past her between her legs I got up just intime for her to turn around. I half ran and stepped and rolled over her back carrying the hook to her neck as I wrapped my other arm around her head and threw her small body away as I landed back on my feet.

She hit a tree with a painful grunt. A aura sphere blasted my face as I flew backwards. I regained awareness as Siearra leapt at me shroud blade turning to an axe. It impacted my abdomen and she elbowed my neck in afterwards. So it's gonna be like this… I kicked her off with my feet, she did a backflip in midair and landed gracefully on her foot. I unholstered my Tomahawk and my Ninjaken, also loosening the strap to my double barrel as well.

"The power of a god and you don't even realize what you have in the palm off your hands." She almost taunted. She was doing the bullshit _you have to realize your power and I will do nothing to help accept beat the crap out of you and mock you_ bit.

I charged her striking down her shroud blades with my Tomahawk spinning around and slashing at her head with my sword. I punched her neck kneed her stomach and then high kneed her lowered face. I kicked her into a tree thrusted the sword through the aura shield at got stuck in the layer of aura, I took out the double barrel and unloaded it point blank range on her weakened chest shield, it broke with a white flare and a sizzling sound. We exchanged deathly stares for what seemed like hours. The staredown ended when she slapped the back of my head.

"You know realizing my full potential is a lot faster when you actually _tell_ me what I'm suppose to be realizing." I said angrily as she walked away.

"The results are much more exemplary if you realize it on your own." She said.

"I'm not aiming for straight A's."

"Well now you are." She ended the conversation, yup she was cranky probably the fact it's mating season for Lucarios too.

I holstered my blades loaded a full clip into my guns aswell strapping them to me. The needle rifle, I didn't have it on me at the moment but It was a strapped to my back the strap went under the bow I usually had their so I can unswing my bow as well. In hindsight I should rethink my placement of gear I had _to much_ strapped to my back. The leveraction was rather short so I holstered it in a pistol like fashion to my right though. The double barrel was strapped to my lower back right above my ass. Desmond walked by.

"I'm not gonna be a stereotype, what can I do to help?"

"Well what powers can I get from _this_…." I replied looking over my mark. Desmond put a hand on his chin and started thinking, he had become a really close friend of mine over the year so he knows of my history.

"Well there is no specific power that I can suggest but let's just base all of this on your personality." He said I climbed a tree and laid on the trunk as he sat down at the base.

"Shoot." I said.

"Well your entire life has been a shadow, not really living in the shadows but it reflects your personality hiding your true self all your life. So something involving shadows probably. By the way I have no clue if this is even _remotely _correct."

"It's ok I'll take anything at this point." I replied.

"Well one emotion or passion that stayed true all this time is your love for pokemon. So maybe you're a shapeshifter or some shit." He said if he wasn't a Native Unovian prince he could have been a psychologist, a very unorthodox and rough psychologist but still a psychologist. That didn't give me much.

"*sigh* thanks anyways man."

"No problem." Well atleast I have some clue of what I'm capable off. I miss Dawn… knowing her she would always be there for me when I needed it. Arceus dammit…. The following I hours a chopped a tree, and punched various things around.

_After several hours of heart pain, rage, and many dead saplings._

I decided to take a stroll in the forest, and by take a stroll I mean go Awol for around a week as I relax my mind in nature. I found myself relaxing in a tree chewing oran berry while petting Chuck. It was a relaxing past time, another Braviary perched on the same branch as us, my mark burned. I didn't know squat about it but I'll take that to be a bad sign. Upon closer examination it is revealed that the Braviary is female that is rather strange in an all male species. By the way how do they even reproduce? Is it with that damn all female vulture pokemon? An Eagle and a Vulture, that makes sense. The Braviary immediately figured out my train of thought and it transformed into a pink cat like pokemon, yea that's much better… It was Mew.

We sat there for the next couple of minutes, what a strange sight it must be to any passing trainer or pokemon, the mother of all creatures sitting next to a guy on a branch petting a Braviary, and _as the freaking seconds passed my __**freaking**__ hand keeps __**burning**__ more and more!_

"I see you have taken alignment with… my child." She finally said. Many things ran through my mind like**. **WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR OWN BABY. She was taken off guard because my raging thought to word filter has broken beyond repair.

"I…I was…younger when the world was created, I didn't know how to nurture or love a child. It is easy to use your instincts when you are the 1st mother of the universe." She said sadly. I kinda wanted to punch what seems to be the worst mother in the universe at that moment.

"It may be sad and.. pitiful but my mission still remains." Yup she gone done it, after _all_ this time she _still_ wants to kill her _own_ child and will use _his_ own _son(yes no maybe so.)_ to get to _him._ Excessive use of _Italic_ go! Now to the choking Mew part.

I felt a very hateful surge of rage flow through my veins, it wasn't like me to do what I'm about to do but she crossed that fine red line I had drawn out 10 minutes ago. My father died when I was just a kid, my mother works her ass off to provide for me and live the difficult life a single mother. And now Mew has the nerve to want TO KILL HER OWN SON after over 600 MILLION YEARS of SERIOUS MATERNAL ISSUES! My mark glowed bright orange as waves of oily shadows erupted from my arm. I thrusted my arm out at her in a choking fashion, a shadowy mass grasped her neck, it chocked her as it lifted her into the air.

I could actually feel my eyes glow a bright orange as wisps of visible orange mist faded off my eyes. The shadowy mass mirrored my hand movement, my veins were glowing blue pulsating white. It felt powerful and exhilarating but I knew better I did not become power hungry half of it was on Mirclex's urgent plead.

"_Don't" _Was what stopped me, so he actually cared about his mother? I mean that is a fantastic thing but after everything she has done to him? Honestly that's what stopped me from chocking her out.

So I dropped the choke, the pink cat fell to the branch coughing and gasping for air. You know if she's a god than why does she need air?

"I… I know of what I have done. But _that_ abomination must be destroyed!" She replied in a furious matter. My eyes and hands returned to overpowered mode shadows appeared on my right arm aswell now. Mew morphed into a Feraligatr and chomped at me, Chuck had flown off long before.

"So be it!" She said before biting down on my leg. It really hurt we fell to the forest floor and proceeded to have an epic battle.

I kicked her off and shotgunned her in the face. She recoiled from the blast and I used the time to take out my Tomahawk and knife, I emptied the rest of my rounds into her. I dropped all my emptied guns and emptied my needle rifle as well, it was irrelevant to fight such close quarters with such a range oriented weapon so I dropped that aswell. Now I'm faced with a very pissed Hydreigon with needles sticking out its ass. Now running purely on instincts I threw a shadow pulse at Mew. She charged me into a tree actually breaking the base and rammed me into another tree. I planted a knife in her head and kicked her off of me. She stumbled back and I threw my Tomahawk impaling the now Salamance's neck. Now emanating black shadow and orange glows, I felt primal forces driving me, and a terrible pain in my stomach.

I stumbled back and felt a sudden rush of pain full my body. I let out a scream at the air, I felt my body morph into a Lucario and along with that actually saw a mental picture of a Lucario. I felt confused at first unto I just went with it. I summoned shroud blades and just as fast transformed back into a human the shroud blades still on me. Oh yea I'm gonna kick some ass. I charged Mew and shoved my blue blade up her chest and slashed her neck. The now Tyranitar fired a hyper beam it actually blasted me into the air so high I actually free fell for a good ten seconds before morphing into a Shelgon for a split second before landing back in the Natio Cervex village right ontop of the campfire. The villagers were obviously shocked.

"Oh my Arceus master! What happened!" Siearra cried before a pink Rayquaza hovered over us. Everyone looked up in awe.

I morphed into an Entei and fired a fire ball at the Rayquaze, than a Raikou and shifting away in a firework of storm clouds thunder and a lightning bolt. I teleported right ontop of Mew following a lightning bolt striking her I went Escavalier and lanced her in the back, sending us into the forest under. We hit the ground and now we were to Ryhorns duking it out but the only difference is I still retained my huminoid form while doing the pokemon's attack. I morphed into a Machamp and punched her across the forest landing in a ditch, with a yell I went Lucario shroud blade once more keep in mind this battle would be more epic if it were a film depiction. Hydreigon fired a triple flame thrower at me I rotated my shroud blade and stuck her head into the ground. Morphing into a Dialga which means staying human while the crown structure grew on my head. Roar of time came out of me and at Mew, a triple transformation of Raikou, Zapdos, and Thundurus, storm clouds blotting out the sun I called an airstrike of hundreds of lightning bolts down upon Mew. They rained down upon her for a good 30 seconds before they receded.

Transforming back into human form I looked over what I had done. There lay a singed crater of burnt grass and dirt, at the center was a singed and… pitiful carcass of Mew now back to being a cat now. I let out a blood curling roar as I transformed for a flash second to an unknown creature than turning back to human form, this was different my entire body morphed instead of specific sections. I didn't notice that I had started a forest fire….Who knew? Lighting in a forest cause fire! But it's winter! I didn't have much to fear the storm clouds quickly gave way to rain. It blanketed the small fire extinguishing them. Siearra and others finally arrived as I walked down the slopes to the burnt body of Mew. She gave painful groins, I lifted her head to look me in the.

"…I know you are a powerful and caring mother to _almost_ all of your children, but to damn your 1st born to death and continue to pursuit that goal is quit frankly pathetic. I… I do not wish to make an enemy of you, but I stand with Mirclex and it would be wise of you to stop this sad quest." I whispered to her quietly her bruised blue eyes watching me.

"It was a mistake for all of you to damn that child, and you will have to live with your mistake not try to get rid of it. For you have brought all of this upon yourself, I would kindly suggest you tell the other legendaries about this…." I said she was looking down now I was still holding her head up to eye level.

"And the sad thing is… he still loves you.." I told her tears rolling down her face as I dropped her turned around and walked away. I walked out of the crater and was met by the tribe. They looked at me with an unexplainable look. Siearra looking the saddest.

"Well atleast we know what I can do."

_Several Weeks later._

That last part would have probably given a pretty sound ending but _no_ that dam author guy had to give you guys longer chapters. So… enjoy.?.?.?

After the events of a couple of weeks ago I felt awful. Sure the tribe treated me with more humble and respect after the dust cleared and everything was explained. But frankly I did not want the extra attention, I was popular just being a son of Mirclex now no one leaves me alone once they realize my true potential. A lot of closet narcissist would dream of this spot but I just wanted to be alone. So I took to laying in a tree for the past few days, a year without Dawn and with the tribe made me very comfortable around trees sleeping on them, eating on them, eating from them, hunting from them, and stalking from them.

Now I'm just watching the sunrise with a sleeping Siearra cuddled next my chest. The past few weeks she had tried everything to make me feel better, yes I just beat the crap out of Mew but somehow I manage to feel like number 0. The more she tried the more I missed Dawn, Siearra just wasn't the same. I'm not saying I've made any moves on the Lucario even though it is is_ very easy _to, I just missed Dawn not much to explain. Sure we talk regularly but it wasn't the same as being there in person. Well that was my rant I don't have the mental will to carry on, and just scratched Siearra's neck. Chuck was perched on a tree nearby. I carefully got out of the tree leaving a sleeping Siearra. I summoned Alicia with plans to ride off. I didn't know where I just wanted to ride, so I let Alicia take lead on our location. She knew what my mood was so she trotted at a relaxing speed, we rode past some lakes, a water fall, a herd of Sawsbuck, if I could play some peaceful nature music this would make a fantastic montage I wait… I can! Good thing I had Alkira.

Upon my peaceful relaxation session I stumbled upon a cave, this wasn't any normal cave it was pulsating a bright blue color. Knowing me and how I am with glowing caves I dismounted Alicia and jumped in. Running blindly into the cave was probably a bad idea because just as I reached the mouth of the cave and took a leap in the floor below me gaveway. I fell down a large shoot with a yelp, I tumbled and hit many objects along the way as the tunnel curved down, backwards, left, right, I think I even got impaled by a cactus along the way. It was not a smooth ride as I was constantly off balance, I didn't have to endure that for long as I reached the bottom revealing another dead end floor. Please break, Please break, Please break, it broke way after I landed on it. I fell 20 feet and hit the bottom with a loud thud, I think it actually knocked me out since I can't move my body right now.

After several hours I finally woke up.

"Auughhh, shit what happened." I said weakly as Chuck stopped pecking my face, I assume he has been pecking my face. Siearra was taking a nap in the corner.

"You know master, most people upon seeing a glowing cave don't high tail into it."

"How many people have seen a glowing cave?"

"…Touche."

I got up, the cave was very dark so Siearra made an aura sphere that can float around, it was a pretty good light source. My mark glowed a bright navy blue with a white center. I had this most uncanny suspicion.

"Siearra turn off your aura ball… thing." The Lucario did just that, I walked over to the cave wall it was a pretty big room. As I got closer the wall began to pulsate some runes, curiosity getting the better of me I placed my marked hand on the wall.

In a flash of light the entire cave lit up with a network of glowing runes. The runes glowed a bright yellowish green they were a series of dashes and dots, well they aren't unkown.

"Whoa." I said amazed. I was standing infront of an ancient looking cave drawing I looked slowly to the right, I saw multiple rows of pictures and runes along with them. They are… telling a story. The runes looked similar to the dragon language on my sword so I had Alkira translate them.

"Alkira, translate."

"_Very well Mister Ketchum."_

The first set of rune and drawings was off a Arceus and Mew in the upper left and right corner, with the mark of Mirclex in the bottom center of those two. Alkira translated all of this but I already figured out the story, this is where Miclex was born… that or I'm completely wrong and some random guy decided to draw pretty pictures on a wall of a cave. The next set of runes was a close up of the last one except a red dagger was ontop of Arceus and Mew. The next set was storm clouds and the legendaries pursuing the mark with a barren landscape, and burnt earth in their ruins. The rest I can leave to your imagination you know a tortured life of an outcast, being hunted to the ends of the earth, finding salvation and have it taken away from you, and the first child of the mark(we should all know what the mark is by now.).

I observed all the ancient runes piecing the story together. Until I got to one strange rune in particular, it wasn't a rune at all it was just black space. My hand burned even more when I'm near it so I placed the mark on the wall. The black picture shifted it shocked me because I didn't know paint could physically move like that. It shifted for about a minute before it gave way to a shocking new image that shocked me even more than the shifting itself. It formed a singular portrait. It showed 5 black shadowy figures, in the center was a black figure and what really looked like the assassin's battledress he held a Tomahawk in his right arm and a knife in his left (that sounds familiar….). To his right was a massive titan of a figure standing in a quadrapedal stance with its knuckles holding it up. To the right was a quadrapedal winged figure, to the far right was a horned creature with what looked like the silhouette of heavy plated armor it was mostly blocked by the knuckled creature. To the far left was a bipedal creature with pillar like legs a pretty small head with what looked like a heavy dome on it, it actually reminded me of a silhouette of a Rampardos.

"Siearra…. What is this?" I asked her looking over the portrait again.

"The wall appears to be telling your future master."

"….You know I don't believe in that shit."

"Well if you see those 4 in the near future, than I hate to say I told you so." She replied phasing away killing the mysterious mood.

I let out a sigh,… SHIT! How am I gonna get out of here now?!

"*Screech*"-Chuck.

"Arceus dammit Chuck how are we gonna get out of here." Chuck just kept screeching, he wasn't talking to me so he was doing it to piss me off.

I went on for 5 minutes or so before I realized I had the ghetto version of Mew's transformation power. So I Alakazmed and teleported us out, teleporting was new to me so I appeared right above Lance during a speech and dropped my ass on his head. It earned me a scold and several kicks to the shin _worth it_.

_12:00 am._

I stayed up this night, I didn't really feel tired so what's the point of sleeping. So now I'm left laying on a hillside staring at the full moon. I didn't really complain it was a really beautiful sight something I'd probably never have seen if I stayed with the gang. That's the upside of coming out here living with the tribe, I get to see nature in its fullest and most beautiful yet dangerous state. Chuck was roosted in a tree nearby and Siearra was back at the village. Kairi walked by she was wearing her usual Sawsbuck pelt dress.

"Hey." She greeted sitting down next to me.

"Sup." I replied. We just sat/laid there looking at the moon, I could tell she was holding up some stress and frustration. So a few tense minutes was spent there before Kairi finally said something.

"Do you know how… frustrating, it is to love somebody even though it is impossible for them to love you back?" She asked, it wasn't _as_ a surprise to me Kairi has always been outright with her feelings. And I can't blame her for her frustration I had that effect on the girls I travel with, not to be a high-rapidash but my ignorant thick incompetent deminor attracts the wrong kind of attention from the opposite gender. I just sat up now and looked her in the eye.

"Don't do this to me Kairi." I said, we had a lot of time to "bond" over the summer so her intest in me wasn't such a big surprise. I'm assuming she is referring to me otherwise I'm gonna seem like the biggest self-centered douche bag ever. She just looked at me.

"I know, I know its pointless but a girl can try." She said looking away.

"Kairi… you know who my heart belongs too, I'm sorry that it wasn't you but I'm not the only guy on the planet." She didn't reply.

"Do you always make it this hard?"

"It's not suppose to be easy… but I know of my crimes." I gave her that much, yes I break many hearts and can only cater to one but there is no point trying to win me over when there is _so much_ water pokemon in the ocean. I decided to end this and give her some closure.

"*sigh* Kairi it is obvious I cannot be the one to make you happy, but there is so much other people out there, other people that _can _make you happy but I'm not the one." I said placing a finger on her chin and raising her head to look at me. One single tender moment passed between us, we both leaned in closer and closer what the hell was I doing! I planted a single kiss on her lips it wasn't as deep as something I would give Dawn but to her it was something. We broke after that 5 seconds of heaven.

"That should be enough closure for you." I whispered to her shadow phasing off it was a damn disappointing ending but she deserved that kiss, even though we weren't together in the first place.

I teleported right above a raging river.

"Shitshitshit!" I fell down and at the last second teleported away, I gotta get this teleporting thing down. I finally ended up on another hillside this time Siearra was on it. She gave me the weirdest stare.

"Don't ask."

"Ok." We enjoyed the full moon for a while unto Siearra asked me what happened after I said don't ask. So I told her everything and she gave me the scolding off a lifetime.

"You could have atleast given her this night master. After all it is a very special occasion." She told me.

"What?" Was my reply, Siearra just gave a loud sigh.

"These last feel days mark the end of breeding season for many pokemon. Some mate for life some and some just for the season make final vows to each other their final loves before saying good bye. That phase ends on the last moon of mating season, and after that they part ways putting full faith that they'll see each other the next year. Hence the reason we pokemon call tonight Lover's." Siearra explained.

"You know going back to my last statement you could have atleast given Kairi this night. There is such thing as a one night standoff."

"….Ughhh no Siearra! No! You know I'm loyal to Dawn!"

"You don't even have to tell her it'll be that _one_ dark secret you'll take to the grave."

"No Siearra no! Why are you suddenly like this?!" She just raised her hand and walked off.

"Ok, ok I'm not gonna force my sexual preference on you that's fine with my." She said walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find myself a nice Zoroark or Lucario and I'm gonna take his virginity." She said phasing away. I was left confused and to shudder with the thoughts she put in my head.

So I was left there alone left with the thought of this "Lover's moon." And then a thought occurred to me, the thing Siearra explained was almost the exact way I had to leave Dawn. So the greatest idea came to my head all I needed was a block of wood which we still have some left over from the Ash tree I cut down a couple weeks ago. I got the block of wood and sat down leaning against a log infront of the main campfire. I unclasped my knife and started carving my present for Dawn.

_The next day._

"Master, master wake up." Siearra shook me awake_. _It was probably a bad idea to stay up all night working on a carving…but it was worth it.

"Ohh… ok I'm awak…, I'm awake." It was around noon and the clan has already started dily tribal life hours before.

"Master what kept you up all night?" Siearra asked, I showed her the carving I made.

"Aww." She awed it was a really cute and symbolic carving, as you can see I'm not telling you what I made anytime soon.

I took today as a free day to fine carve all the little imperfections. In the end after about a pound of wood shavings I had two necklaces. I blew a whistle calling Chuck over, I also got Siearra to find his messaging tube. So while Siearra is searching for that I'll tell you what I made. I decided on a more symbolic style which was a _pain in the ass_ to make. I split the necklace into two pieces one for me and one for Dawn. Representing me was a Braviary with outstretched wings looking downwards to the left, representing Dawn was an Espion I'd always thought of her as an Espion her independent I can take care of myself personality to her cat like nature. The Espion was looking to the top right. The two pieces were about half the size and width of a necklace so the two halves put together would make just one talisman. So when I put the two together via magnetic attachment (don't ask me where I got the magnet.) their eyes closed as the two formed a hug. The Espion enveloped in the Braviary's wings formed a very cute image. Too bad I could only send Dawn the Espion I have a plan of surprising her when I got back for now just don't mention the Braviary and that I got it as a gift for her. Chuck flew in with his carrying case strapped to his back I got a piece of charcoal and a slab of wood, this is gonna be good.

"_Deer Dahn sorey I hanv't wrtn to u in a wile nywys the nite b4 I wrte this ws wht we call "Lovrs moon." I intantly thot of u. The gft I sholl xplane latr I no mi riting is a trnreck I mss u sweathrt." _I concluded, yup I've been writing like that for the past year so far Dawn has been able to translate it pretty well. I placed my message and the Espion half with a string for her to wear over her neck inside Chuck's carrying case. I kept the Braviary with me and put it on, I grabbed Chuck by the talons.

"Have a safe trip Chuck." I said throwing him, with a mighty screech and a flap of his wings he took off. And to that I leave you my friends.

_**Whoo that was a lot more difficult than I had expected. Need to work on my pacing for longer chapters like this but that is remedied by experience. By the way I'm typing author's notes in bold now. Next chapter we fast forward another year and meet Grimlock and friends. Unto next time mates!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Year 3. Meet Grimlock and friends.

Ash:16

(Ash POV)

"Uhh Siearra, you nasty litt…le aughh." I sleepily got up Siearra curled up at my side. Yea... um last night we kinda had a standoff… Shit.. I'm the biggest hippocrate on this planet. Last night I turned 16 and I guess that was my sweet sixteen gift, the yellow Lucario can't even become pregnant anyways so I guess that's a silver lining. I'm gonna stop talking about this now the shame is too much, Sierra got up.

"Did the nasty little piece of fur please you last night?" She said half sleepily half seductively.

"You will _never_ speak of that!" I harshly whispered.

"Don't worry master I won't do anything you don't want me to do *giggle*. Just don't be surprised if I used it as leverage against you whenever I want you to do something for me. Deal?" I gave her a questionable look before I knew I was defeated. She has been doing this for a _long_ time I'm sure of that.

"Ok." I said defeated petting her head and getting out of the bed, Siearra decided to sleep in. I swear if any of _**you**_tell Dawn about this… It wasn't even that shocking Siearra had always been the one there for me along with Dawn too but the past years the more obvious one was Siearra. So if you're that emotionally open to someone whom you spend everyday with than sleeping with them is going to be the end game.

I got dressed in my hoodie and equipped my gear save for the lever action and double barrel. I slipped on my hood and walked outside my hut, over the months I had earned enough respect and presidence to be allotted my own hut. It was still very early in the morning the sun was just below the horizon but hadn't reached it yet. The central fire was just a smoldering ember pile now, so I took the liberty to restart it placing some firewood and blowing into it before a orange dash of flame grew. I sat by the campfire just admiring the flame it was the closest that you can get to T.V out here. Anyways, today was a special day well first off it's my birthday, second I will be taking the right of passage with most of the other boys in the clan.

At the age of 16 men in the tribe would be sent out into the wild, no food, water, supplies, with only the cloths on their back and the gear they decide to give you, for a weeks time. In my opinion killing off 50 % of the men in your tribe at the age of 16 was probably a bad idea in general. During my two years here I had earned my right to participate in that passage, and I had a few scores to settle with some of the other guys my age participating. For now though I'm just watching a fire.

_(Grimlock POV)_

Oh is Arceus's stalker cam on me now? Ok. Just to make everything _so _much easier this is a summary of my life's events. I'm a Zororark child of Hawkimudu me and my 3 other brothers, we are disguised as Mightyenas to escape prosecution by pokemon hunters and trainers. It's not the fact that we were an already rare species it was what Mirclex has done to our bodies, we were fully realized children which means we were the apex beings of this planet, and our bodies were changed to the point that we were practically a new species, we were like chum for those freakin human Sharpedos. ( Now I know those of you who know who Grimlock is outside of this story were half expecting a giant robot T-rex. But this is pokemon… not transformers I haven't even combined those to universes _yet._

"Grimlock! Grimlock! Get up you lazy son of a bitch! The alpha needs to see you!" I was curled up in a tree not very Mightyena like when Snaggletooth the douchebag called me, that's actually why he's a douche bag we actually call him Snaggletooth the douchebag. He was 3rd in command, of rank below Gold the beta.

"I'm coming you cock sucker!" I yelled back silently leaping out of the tree. Snaggletooth the douchebag was the Alpha; Rockdriver's suckup little bitch, I'm not making fun of the Alpha I actually have a great respect for him what pissed me off the most was that he liked to play favorites with his subordinates excluding the Alpha female Julie and the Beta Gold.

The pack if I didn't describe it well enough already consisted of 8 Mightyenas or 4 Mightyenas and 4 Zoroark disguised as a Mightyena. The Alpha male and female Rockdriver and Julie, Beta as Gold, not really a 3rd epic name for Snaggletooth the douchebag, and I along with my brothers Ripcore, K-bar, and Sledge as I would assume the Omegas because we were at the bottom. A day an Omega can completely wreck an Alpha is a day all Mightyena should celebrate, and I made that very clear the early days of Rockdriver's reign, he knows of my secret. Out of all our intimidating names Sledge's and Snaggletooth the douche bag was the least intimidating (Yes I'm gonna keep calling him that.). All of this _without_ the Alpha's pups I'm not the one to say no to random sex at random times but Rockdriver and Julie _love _to have their fun, they even overidded Julie's estrus cycle which should have put her _in the mood_ every winter, now at _any_ time they can just run off into the forest and have sex as they please. And their _pups _their freaking _pups_ Arceus there is so many of them! Most have moved out of the pack but the newest batch was a litter of 10 little bundles of hell. I didn't even bother to remember thier names but I have to endure babysitting them whenever Rockdriver and Julie decided to off each other.

I don't want to seem like the evil douche bag here; that is Snaggletooth's domain. But after _so many_ of those annoying little brats not even their cuteness will wash away the bitterness I have. I followed S.T the douchebag to the den, the Alphas were sitting at the top of the hill acting like they majesties.

"You call me Rockdriver?" I respectfully said I didn't have to show that respect since I can fuck his day up at any time but it was customary and I respected Mightyena custom. He motioned S.T the douche bag and even Julie away leaving Gold, he wanted to speak in private.

"It is that time of the year again, the human tribe will be starting there right of passage by noon. I don't have much to tell accept scatter, and pray that they will not target us. Understood?" He said worriedly, the humans have tendencies to target Alphas the last Alpha Gold's father was slayed by a human some 5 years ago.

Rockdriver was nervous his reign will come to an end. In counter to his presidence Rockdriver is losing the respect of the pack he was a rather old Mightyena and the fact that he was a relative newcomer to the pack didn't help. If it wasn't for him Gold would be pack leader right now. Under their calm deminor was layer upon layers of bitterness, insubordination, and the desire for the title of Alpha Male. Although I respect him, Rockdriver has the most sinister reasons to remain Alpha part of that was the constant offing, while Gold has the more noble reasons for wanting the title. With that we followed the will of the Alpha we gathered the pups ready to lead them to a den further north the next week would be a grueling undertaking.

(Ash POV)

We had a mighty fine feast oh yes we did. Blasted away about 5 days worth of stores but the candidates along with me were doing some last minute fattening up for the right, we had been fattening up all winter and most of spring and such a damn shame almost all of it will be burned in a weeks time. Well no going back from here on out, I sat on Alicia my loyal steed at the gates of the village 30 other young men most with mounts and the rest weren't able to secure themselves one throughout their life, it would be their downfall… It was the peak of summer a blistfull hell to survive a week on your own with nothing. Right now we were awaiting Lance to shoot us off with an epic speech. The large crowd that had formed cheered when he stood at attendance. He raised a hand to silence the crowd, they did just so.

"…We all know how I'm with speeches as such the tradition go." He smiled everybody chuckled.

"We stand here today not as friends and neighbors but as brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers! We stand here to set off one of the longest standing traditions of this land! Every year we send our sons and daughters out into the great plains, mountains, and forests! In the hands of the great mother they will be tested!" The crowd was riled up but they pretty quiet. Lance gave a heavy sigh before continuing. On a side note the 16 year old girls will have their passage a week after ours so… yea.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it most will not make it. No, only the strong will survive. _But_ we all know _how long_ each and every one of our sons and daughters have been preparing for this! All their lives they have been preparing for this! All the blood, sweat, tears, and sleepless nights have been spent preparing themselves _for this day_. All this week they will face cruel harsh lands, savage wildlife, and brutal weather, they _will be tested_ and it is up to them to decide whether they'll _make it_ or _not_."

"It is a test that insured only the strongest will survive! It is a harsh and bleak fate, so as the world we live in. If you do make it, make it to that _final_ day that final day to make all those tears worth it! I don't need to tell the rest of us what that feeling is like, I really don't we all have been there we all have felt that light. _But_ let's not spoil it for our candidates shall we? Anyways." He said walking off from his spot to the front of the gate to direct us now. The tradition was right he was kinda bad at speeches, not really something to say to the Chieftan's face but I know atleast 15 of us were thinking it.

"Today is the day! Today is the day you will prove your _right_ to live here, your _right _ to be one of the people! This week you will be tested beyond your bounds! Not all of you will make it, but to those who do by the end of the week, I assure you, I assure you that all of it will be worth it when you taste the sweet nectar of victory. The next week will punish you. But today is your day! Today is the day you earn your place as one of people and as one of the great mother! Know in your heart and in your very soul that you will not fail! Fight for it! Earn it! And I promise you, I swear to you that all those sleepless nights, tearful days, and _all_ the blood sweat and tears will be worth it! I swear to you, I swear to you that in the end it will all be worth it!" I concluded in an epic finally but that wasn't the epic part. During the speech Alicia's calm blue flame erupted into a pillar of fire I actually felt the heat.

He lit a torch it was very similar to the Pokelympics torch which gave me a grand eventful spirit, it did so for rest of the candidates aswell. By the way why is every single thing have the "poke" prefix. Like has humanity grown to be that shit lazy, lonely, and deprived that everything we do in life involves our pokemon? Eating, fighting, going to school, Arceus even the Olympics which is a show if _human_ physical attributes still involves pokemon in most entries. Anyways back to the trials.

"We continuing with our plan?" I asked Desmond who was next to me on his Sawsbuck.

"Yes." He replied simply. We had a plan to work together, there wasn't really any rules in the trial except stay away from the forest. So we were allowed to go into the plains, mountains, and the other forest opposite of us on the other side of the plains.

"Let's do this brother." I did our special handshake with him. We had grown more as brothers over the years, although he still resented me for breaking his sister's heart. But being the mature men we both are we have a tendency to break into random _very _bloody fights at random times. Oh the benefits of maturity being able to kick someones ass at any given time and if you have a good enough reason say "He broke my sister's heart." than no one will give a shit.

"Riders!- and runners." Lance announced most of us had a mount so not much attention was given to the ones on foot. The crowd cheered. A deathly silence past through the ranks.

"This is your time now, your future rest in your hands." He said before dropping the torch to the ground as a ring of fire surrounded us.

We took the hint and immediately took off through the fire. Alicia did something unexpected well considering her personality it was predictable but other than that it was mostly a surprise. The fire Zebstrika jumped into the ring of flame surrounding us while the other candidates ran through it. She took Desmond and his Sawsbuck with us two. Now you may be thinking a fire horse teleporting through a wall of fire might seem… epic? But what really happened was that Alicia teleported us to a loose spark that fell when an Excadril stepped on some flint. The spark fell over a cliff into a deep crevice with a raging river down beneath.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." That's the most I've actually swore in one sentence the whole story as we fell down. Alicia taking responsibility for her mistake transported herself into my soul protecting herself from the fall and leaving us to take the fall. I really need to rethink my choice of companions. We hit the river with a mighty splash, I can't even begin to imagine what happened to the Sawsbuck with us.

We were carried by the strong currents down river, passing by clusters of jagged rocks. I took point while Desmond and his Sawsbuck followed me. I was a very good swimmer so trying to spot something while also trying not to drown was rather easy. I spotted a cluster of rocks they weren't jagged part to the bloodstains on them with a dead Pignite on it. His body was spiked to the rock while being pushed by the river effectively grinding away the edges on the other rocks in the cluster. I felt bad for the trainer the death looked recent.. the death looked recent… maybe I could bring the body back to the grieving trainer. I know the Pignite has a trainer and wasn't wild because the starter pokemon of any region weren't found in the wild, true domestication I guess.

"DES THERES A GROUP OF ROCKS HERE THERE NOT SHARP GRAB ON!" I yelled latching on to the rocks, Desmond and his Sawsbuck follow close behind. The climbed onto the rock the Sawsbuck having the most problem hanging on with the wet surface.

"Oh my." He saw the Pignite, he was most shocked by the large spike impaling it's stomach. I didn't pay attention to the spike you know trying to stay alive and saving my friend was at top priority for me. I didn't pay attention but I did notice it.

I climbed more into the group of rocks to the pignite. I ignored the raging river that was pelting my back with dagger like water, a feat not so easily done… I placed a hand on the Pignite its eyes were still open so I closed it.

"No one deserves this fate brother… Rest in peace." I whispered. I broke the spike with my bracer and lifted the Pignite onto my back. I strapped it on which was a hard thing to do you know with a roaring river behind me and the fact I had to do it myself at an odd angle. Desmond knew what I was doing.

I slipped on my hood that fell of when I was in the river.

"Well than 1st 20 minutes in, we are already screwed. We're stuck in a cevice and there is a 50 foot waterfall blocking us from dry land!" He shouted over the loudness of churning water, his Sawsbuck has secured it's position of the rocks now.

"You know I can phase us out here at any time right?!" I yelled back, he just stared at me with disbelief for a while.

"And why haven't you phased us out yet?" He asked in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"The Pignite… it had a trainer, the boy or girl is probably heartbroken right now." I replied. He gave me another questionable look before he nodded. Come to think of it Desmond was the only person that ever agreed with me this much _ever._ Even more so than Siearra she always had a sarcastic remark/question to ask.

"I can phase you out of here, I'll meet up with you again after I find the trainer." I said raising my left hand the mark glowing. With a flick of my wrist he phased out before he could reply. I forgot the Sawsbuck… I phased it aswell after an awkward silence.

I looked upwards and phased to the tree at the top of the cliff. I appeared on a branch in a cloud of shadows, well shadows don't really have clouds so it's really thick black smoke but let's call it shadows. I looked around scanning my surroundings I had a pretty good hunch that the trainer of the Pignite was still nearby. Deciding on another course of action I whispered a special command.

"Laas yah nir." I whispered my vision went black for a split second, I instinctively reached for the tree to hold myself up. I quickly regained my vision, it was replaced by what I assume to be a red version of any Lucario's aura sight.

My mark glowed a bright crimson red in my palm. I lost a lot color saturation in my sight with the environment appearing very dim and shadowy to me, I could barely see the branch I was standing on or the tree it sprouted from. In the place of all the living creatures I could possibly see all the way to the horizon line because I could partially see through solid objects, they were replaced by a crimson colored figure taking their body shape, it was constantly moving like a fire. I guess this is what a Lucario would see when it uses aura sight, by the way aren't plants living things? Why aren't I or any aura sight enabled pokemon able to see plants? They are alive too they are not secondary to pokemon… Anyways I scanned the fields of highlighted creatures, I put a mental filter in to show any humans as a yellow aura. I scanned around again and spotted a single yellow wisp about 300 yards to the left of me.

Extending my hookblade I turned to the left and walked to the edge of the branch. I leaped to another branch turning off my aura vision now, I leaned on the side of the tree jumping from tree to tree, just hanging under the branch I swung from branch to branch. Ever since I got the hookblade I found that I could let out my inner prime ape more and more, swinging from branch to branch using the hook blade to reach and swing half the time I carried on to the yellow aura. I finally reached an opening, climbing to the top of the branch and sitting on it. A branch above was leaning down onto my branch breaking up my outline with its leaves I was hidden from view. The clearing at ground level looked to be a prebuilt campsite for travelers with log benches and a fire pit, the clearing itself was around 20 square feet around possibly a little less because it was a circle of dirt with patches of grass growing inside it.

At the center of the dirt circle was a small camp, I swayed my head slightly to the right past the leaves I saw a little girl couldn't be more than 10 leaning on a Swanna's chest crying. I assume she was crying I couldn't see her face but I assume the crying _sounds_ and the constant jerking she gave off gave a way the fact that she was grieving. All her pokemon were around her to comfort her. Must be very hard for her to lose something she loved at such a young age I went through similar thing when I was _8_ so I know what it felt like. I pondered the idea whether to bring her the Pignite now or later, it was a difficult time for her and seeing her dead Pignite may not help. Alicia growing board just told me to give the girl her Pignite. I phased a rock to my hand and jumped to another tree with a better view. Perched on the branch I was in clear eyesight of the girl. I took the rock and threw it in her direction, it hit the log bench she was sitting on. I heard a gasp as she and her pokemon turned in my general direction, it took them for a while before they actually found me but when they did a deathly silence passed between us.

I broke the silence by jumping down from the tree and bringing the Pignite from the back. I carried him to the girl and laid him gently on the ground infront of her, she was trembling I didn't know if it was from me or the sight of the Pignite. We stood there for the next 10 minutes or so in complete silence, she got up and walked right up to me and proceeded to stare me in the eyes, her own eyes were full of tears. Eventually she just delivered a barrage of heavy hearted yet painless to me punches to my chest. I gave her that much as I didn't really mind. She kept hitting my chest until she could no more and just hugged me sobbing into my chest.

"Why…. Wh-why did you bring…him.. her-here? She asked me still sobbing into my shoulder.

"I thought he should be burned in your presence." I whispered she was confused at my words but I explained it to her. It was traditional for an elemental of fire to be disposed of _by _fire. She went along there was no bringing back the dead.

I wasn't going to leave her so I stayed their preparing the ceremony I've witnessed so many times back at the tribe. We talked about where I came from where she came from where we all came from, and later a rather stranger subject the upcoming war between the United Regions(Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh) against Unova and her allies. It was a surprise that the girl knew this much about the situation an obvious overstatement compared to my knowledge on the subject. I later found out the girl was native of Kanto just like me and decided to head to Unova to continue her journey. Anyways back to the upcoming war. The attack on Sinnoh and apparently all the other regions was the result of Unovian cruise missiles, the next 5 years ever since the attack was the result of a cease fire while the two nations can compile their forces. That was a bit more formal and frankly stupid approach but I knew one thing for certain… on the day the U.R troops deploy Unova will get its ass cut off and handed to it and I intend to be among those men and women. I'll be heading back to Dawn on my 4th year the troops will deploy a year later so I had time to settle things down with Dawn.

But a single dreadful thought came to my mind every time I wandered back to the subject. What will happen to the tribe? The moon rose like a beacon in the sky the little campfire was now a raging blaze similar to the one in the center of the village. I gently picked up the Pignite and laid him at the center of the fire. I heard her gasps and whimpers as I watched the Pignite burn away, firetype pokemon always burned the fastest compared to all the other types. I stayed there for a while watching the Pignite burn to ashes until I turned my attention to the girl.

"Once you are done here you should leave this forest…"

"B-but why?" She asked.

"This week and next week is the time of trials for my tribe, _nothing_ in the forest is safe." Was my reply.

"They wouldn't kill another human… would they?" She asked worriedly.

"Some of them are not the smartest, they can mistaken you for a pokemon." I said. She was reluctant and gave it some thought before.

"Ok I'll leave."

"The forest should be safer for you in two weeks time." I said phasing away into the shadows, I assume she'll remain there with her Pignite for the next hour or so then she'll leave.

"_Grimlock POV)_

I was out hunting, not in Mightyena nor Zoroark form but my true form which I guess is an intensely modified version of the Zoroark body. I can thank Hawkomudu for these changes even though I never wanted it in the first place. I stood around 20 feet tall from feet to the top of my head, and around 35 feet long mouth to tail tip. I don't know why I'm describing myself but I'll continue. I take many reptilian to primate characteristics referring to earthly creatures here. To start off I stand in a Darmanitan (i.e Gorilla.) like stance like walking on my knuckles. My hands are slightly longer than my reptilian legs giving a slight slant in my stance, when I'm really pissed off I can unfurl my knuckles to reveal 5 very sharp curved claws, they took the design of a human hand with 4 fingers and an opposable thumb. Coating my body was a light and I mean _light_ coating of hair they were most prominent in my neck area giving me a sort off mane, running down my back and to the top of my tail, all of that was reminiscent of my past Zoroark self.. My legs are double jointed and end in a taloned foot 3 in the front and a singular talon at my ankles. My tail was nothing special really, it was about half my body length with that line of fur ontop. It had lines of spines running on the sides of it creating a rather nasty saw blade. My head was reminiscent of an earthly extinct creature… I forgot what it's called I never really listened to Hawkomudu's lectures. Umm oh yea, a creature from Earth's earlier time Gorgonopsid as it's called. I'm not going to bother describing what my head looks like but if you must know just google/bing/yahoo/any other search engine an image of "Gorgonopsid". My teeth were like daggers most hidden under my lips except my saber toothed canines that reached down to the very bottom of my chin line and not an inch more, and the 4 other teeth directly behind them. Just adding random details, I had a dark hazel brown upper body with a creamy brown underbody, 6 black tiger stripes ran parallel down my back.

The top of my lips formed together at the front of my mouth to form 2 primitive fangs pointing downwards at the very front of my mouth. Along with my bottom lip forming a singular fang pointing up still at the very front of my mouth. The two crossed the lower fang going in between the upper two, it formed a primitive reptilian beak but it still wasn't a beak. This "beak" acted like a mask so whoever looked at me from the front would be met by my fangs on the sides and not really back they weren't as intimidating but they made helluva good weapons. Anyways carrying on, I was covered in biological plate armor along the top of my body from my back, head, to my leg and arms. They were flexible so I could move around but only covered the topside of my body the underside was unprotected save for the "armor" of callouses that I grew there throughout my life. Back to hunting now.

I leapt from tree to tree not really on their branches but on the central column itself. My agility,speed, and flexibility contradicted my armored tank like appearance. I wasn't the stealthiest creature in this forest but I definitely was unchallenged in strength and cunning. Anyways I was currently watching a human girl crying on a log, I'm not a monster I'am not going to eat her no… but if I see her again once she is fully mature then _that_ is a different story. Human flesh has always been an acquired taste for me they lack meet but they are all so _juicy_. I'd compare it to eating an orange you mostly get the juices but not the fruit itself. Thankfully for them most of the humans I'v come across were not mature yet, I don't prey on children and the occasional adult I kill quickly I don't want the authorities looking for me. Kill a 10 year old girl they tear up the entire forest to find me, kill a 30 year old women then they'll stick for a week before giving up or moving on. All of a sudden the girl was now accompanied by another human male he had a Pignite strapped to his back, well I guess that's why she was crying.

Leaping down from the tree onto the ground below I stalked away. Eventually I found myself on the plains with the many herds of prey roaming innocently throughout the grassland. I ran out to the field its inhabitants were weary of me now. So I just stuck my head into a patch of tall grass and started grazing, yes despite my carnivores appearance I'm actually an omnivore. Seeing me gaze on the grass they were less suspicious of me, it was a big mistake on their part. A Haxorus had taken the courtesy of grazing by me, we had a conversation talking about family, life, and other random shit. It almost made me feel bad jumping him "almost.". With a mighty kick of my back legs I sent him flying a good 40 feet away. I turned around because I was already close to 40 feet in the first place. He tried to raise a hand to stop me but it was futile. With a loud roar I clamped my powerful jaws down up his neck, my fangs alone took care of him on the 1st bite. He struggled to release my grip but I held on until he was finally dead. I released my mouth grip and roared at the sky, now I have this Haxorus all to myself. I started eating the pokemon first ripping off a nice arm for me to gnaw on. He was a smaller prey than I would prefer but he'll keep me sated for the next day or so. I fed on his fresh corpse, I was soon interrupted…

"I thought you prefer pray with a bit more… fight in them." I familiar voice said from the top of my head. Offcourse in the short time span I couldn't register who the speaker was, so I just flipped her onto the ground bearing my fangs against his face. He was a shiny Lucario, I wonder if she was stalking.

"Jeez Sarah I could have killed you." I said to my yellow Lucario companion her real name was Siearra but I called her Sarah. She just smiled and gave me a peck on the nose, earning herself a lick to the face.

"I wanted to see you Grim." She said softly doing her best Lilpup eyes. She was irresistible so I just pelted her in little kisses. I soon finished lunch and she climbed to her spot on my back, we-well _I_ walked off.

We first met about a year ago during the final 3 days or so of mating season. It was love at first sight really off-course I was in Zoroark form at the time. After that day however we grew closer and closer she told me about her life and her secrets that she was willing to disclose, the fact that she was immortal, her master, her favorite berry pretty much everything. I did the same thing but I was a _bit_ more secretive obviously she knows my true form but I've done lots of bad things in my…600 years on this planet that I will take to my grave. I took her to our favorite hillside, she got off my back and laid down on her side. I joined her draping an arm over her relatively small body.

"Is your master taking the trial aswell? I asked nuzzling her neck she gave off a soft purr.

"Yea he is, females aren't allowed to assist or take the trial this week."

"But aren't you considered a pokemon then?" Was my replask.

"They had to reconsider a lot of rules to accommodate me so in the end I was considered an equivalent to a human female." She said nuzzling my muzzle. Half of me dislike that because I know how much she wants to help her master and the other half loves it for obvious reasons.

"Well on the upside your mine for the next week." She said seductively rolling onto her back. Oh she made it all _so_ unfair, I did whatever kiss I could with my beak and fangs.

"I love you Grimy." She said quietly that what she called me, I hated it thus giving her even more reason to call me that. I just licked her face, tonight was going to one be a wild night.

_(Day 2 Ash POV)_

The trials limited the amount of gear I could carry, my guns and lasor sword were out of the question and my more primitive tools were still limited. I carried my bow and half the arrows I would usually carry so around 10-12, I had my Tomahawk and left bracer with switch blade and hookblade. That was basically all the gear I could carry along with my Assassin's battle dress that was it. In survival terms that was a treasure trobe of gear in trial term this was gonna be hell on earth. The pokemon in this section of the region have become attuned to the tribal rite of passage they react to it in the worst way possible. Instead of fleeing for a week they'll stay and fight to the bitter end they even come looking for us, _yes _the pokemon are hunting _us_ this time of the year. Just this morning a Zebstrika came charging into the little camp Desmond and I had set up, now we're eating Zebstrika steak for next 2 days.

"Where should we go today?" I asked Desmond.

"Maybe roam around the land we got to stay on the move." He replied. It was a good idea since we were the ones being hunted. So we did just that we packed up camp and our food and water soon we left.

Slipping on me hood I climbed a tree, the grasslands was literally 30 feet away jumping from branch to branch I reached the grass line. Leaping off the tree I summoned Alicia in a mighty burst of blue flame. She let out a mighty neigh and we rode off Desmond and his Sawsbuck following close behind. The plain lands was a rather large patch of the region which will make it easy to evade attackers and at the same too hard to avoid them because they could spot us so easily. There was really no destination to go so Desmond and I discussed it, in the end we decided to follow the Sawsbuck herd they would stick to this area because of the abundance of grass. I took the lead pulling on Alicia's reigns urging her to run faster my fire steed did just so, Desmond following close behind.

Out of nowhere a Scolipede charged at Alicia toppling us over, the Zebstrika immediately phased away into ashes. I instinctively unholstered my hatchet, I would hate to kill wastefully so maybe I'll just knock this guy out. The Scolipede tucked up and charged at me like a spinning wheel. I took 3 seconds to look at its armor to find where the head is and dodged at the last second, extending my hookblade I nabbed at the pokemon's head pulling it out of its wheel like shape and probably breaking it's neck. The momentum pulled me back a few feet but I stayed level I had stopped the Scolipede's role and stunned it on the ground and out of breath. I walked up to it and punched down on its head knocking the pokemon out. Holstering my tomahawk I summoned Alicia and mounted the Zebstrika, Desmond was sitting 10 feet away just watching.

"Thanks for the help asshole!"

"Your welcome." Oh boy I swear if the next week is gonna be like this than I will find myself killing that bastard. We rode off I used my aura sight to find the herd they were in an easterly direction of where we were. We rode across the plain lands passing by multiple docile and aggressive pokemon alike.

(Grimlock POV)

I hazily woke up, blinking my eyes a few times to clear the blurriness. I looked around it was about mid day according to the sun's position in the sky. I wonder what the pack was doing right now… I felt a warm fuzzy mass at my side that goes to show my attention span for you folks. I looked to my side there I found Sierra sleeping peacefully at my side. I formed back to Mightyena form so I can atleast be the same size as her. I nuzzled her neck trying to wake her, she stirred.

"Good morning." She whispered sleepily cuddling closer to my side. It was so hard not to love her, the peaceful spell we had was soon ended.

"What in the hell are you doing!" An all too familiar douchebag cried to me, Siearra immediately got up. Snaggletooth had arrived he wasn't happy. I stood up to meet him doing my best to cover up the now sitting upright Siearra, which was an almost impossible thing to do.

"Only an _alpha_ has the right to bear pups you filthy traitor." He spat at me, yea I might just eat the poor bastard right now.

"Ahem I don't believe you to be the alpha in the first plac-" Siearra tried to say.

"Shut up you whore!" He charged jaws open, she backed away just in time to avoid the snap of those bone breaking jaws. Yup… he crossed that line. Being in the extremely pissed off state that I was I morphed into my giganto form.

My point of view rose higher and higher as I tower over the little fucker. Now fully transformed I opened my jaws and let out a blood curling scream, when that was done I looked at him again. I think he actually shit himself and was now cowering in fear, oh have the not so mighty fallen.

"I'll give you.. 10 seconds." I warned him to run, heeding my kind warning a high tailed it out. Letting out another roar I charged after him. I tucked my hands to my chest and ran in a bipedal fashion it severely boosted my speed.

"Come back here you little mother fucker!" I chomped right at his tail and actually bit off a piece.

I chased him for the next 40 minutes I'll be honest I was _actually_ trying to kill him and her was _actually _running for his life. With a loud roar I slashed him into a tree, he hit it with a bony thud but continued running. Soon I found myself at our temporary den sight during the chase I let Snaggle tooth run ahead now he was laying on the floor a tired mess. I closed in for the kill walking on my knuckles now, I was tired of that bastard so sick and tired of him. I came up to him and held him down the roughest way I could which was my talons through his shoulders. I roared it the skies bearing my fangs poised to strike- A large horned mass charged me into the hillside.

"Stop this now!" My brother K-bar in his giganto form yelled at me(yea that's going to be its official name.) Since I described my form at first I'll freeze time to describe him.

(-freeze time-)

He primarily took quadrupedal stance his appearance was akin to an exstinct earth creature I believe it to be Triceratops? Hawkomudu loves his prehistoric creatures I presume. He didn't have any form of beak unlike me nor Triceratops. He has a much shorter version of the saber tooth only reaching halfway down his jaw. Just above his eyes are keratin horns that are curved in a straight horizontal manner they were _very _sharp and deadly but were _alot_ shorter than expected. Just a above his nose was a singular horn that was also _very_ sharp and deadly this one _was_ a lot longer than expected reaching up a good 4 feet this was the one that kills. The back of his head formed a short studded frill it was a half circle with the not so circly part being near the back corner of his jaw. His body was mostly coated in plated armored, he lacked any reminiscence of fur or hair that was left from his past Zoroark form.

K-bar was approximately my size and length being probably half a foot shorter in length and height. He was _pacted_ in muscle easily stronger than me. His fore legs were double jointed and were like me longer than his hind legs giving him a slant in his stance, it ended in serrated talons unlike me and also did not have the ankle claw. His hind legs were not double jointed, shorter, and with serrated talons but _did_ have the ankle claw. His tail was half his body length it was featureless but ended in a spiked club. He had a dark brown with a crimson flecky red undertone upperbody and creamy dark blue underbody. No reall distinguishing patterns there save for the brown with crimson flecky undertone.

(-unfreeze time-)

I was beyond raging long before that point so I just punched him off of me. He flew back and dug his claws into the dirt to slow down. He deathly silence past between us, yea we were brothers but we still fight and with claws and teeth like the ones we had fighting was _very_ rough. A battle between titans was occurring, by the way where was Siearra in all of this? K-bar lowered his head and charged at me, I prepped myself and jumped clear over him as he passed by. Gravity did not agree with me so I landed with my full weight on his back now flat bellied on the ground he was helpless until he turned around and elbowed my face. I beared my fangs and bit down on his neck and he gouged out either my eyes or a place very close to my eyes with his horns. I shoved my claws into the side of his nsoe while he kicked me off of him. Landing on my back I didn't have enough time to react until he reared up and stomped my chest, now out of breath and dazed he lifted me onto his head under his horn and threw me behind him. I landed into a tree, I quickly got up this time he charged me again. I prepared again but this time I side stepped and clawed his neck with my talons stopping him. I sunk my claws deeper as he thrashed and tried to break free. It bite down on his nose horn with my bonebreaking jaws. With a combination of my talons to his neck and my mouth holding him in place I continuously sunk my claws deeper and deeper into his neck. His thrashing grew more sluggish as I lead him to the ground. K-bar fell unconscious as I ripped my talons out of his neck and my jaw from his horn I had actually left a mark there. I didn't kill him because we healed so quickly but I don't think he'll be talking to me for the next month or so. Feeling the primordial essence of victory I let out a triumphant roar.

When it was all over I looked around myself. The rest of the pack had showed up my 2 other brothers were still in Mightyena form. Snaggle tooth was hiding behind the Rockdriver, and Gold. They all looked at me even the pups, now I knew my secret was out even though 70 percent of the pack already knew my secret. I looked up into the tree Siearra was there watching me, she gave a disappointed yet understanding look which meant she'll deal with me later. For now though I just licked my chops turned around and walked off, I wasn't going to give that Snaggletooth the satisfaction of seeing me run away.

_Nothing like an epic battle to the near death between brothers to end a chapter. Anyways nice long chapters for yalls. So what do you guys think of our Trex/Gorgonopsid/Gorilla/Werewolf(Zoroark) new character huh? Now if you guys may or may not know Grimlock was a transformers character he leads a team of robot dinosaurs he being a robot T-rex. Gorgonopsid was just my spin on things because I loved it from another T.V series, and as for the gorilla part… well I like gorillas. Anyways following my random train of thoughts I wanted to thank you guys for all the favorites/follows/ and warm reviews they really raise my spirits and motivate me to write…type (better late than never on that thank you XD). Unto next time mates! _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Ripcore's POV)

Year 3, Day 3, Visiting a certain blue haired girl.

"You gonna be ok there K? You know I can go look for him when you're all healed up." I protested K-bar wanted me to head out looking for my brother.

"No I'm fine here go find him." He said limping off to the little matt of grass he had set up. In this violent secretive family I was the appointed medic, I was the youngest of my brothers, I was the Zoroark morph that can fly with membranous wings, and by far the one with shortest attention span.

After that fight between Grim and K yesterday I had been trying my best to mend up K-bars wounds. I was the only one with such medical expertise which was a fricken disappointed I would atleast have expected the Alpha to know atleast some medicine. Snaggle tooth was off somewhere shaking in fear I forgot where though. He was most shocked by Grim and K's transformation and when I say he was most chocked I meant he was the only one that was shocked. Snaggle tooth was the newest addition to the pack and before that my brothers and I have already revealed our true form to the rest of the pack _even the pups_. I guess since he was such to Grim's standards a "douche bag" we never bothered to tell him. I transformed into my giganto form and since Grim described himself I'll do the same blast Arceus and his stalker cam.

(-freeze time-)

I bore the closest resemblance to my past Zoroark body than all of my brothers. Starting with my head I bore a more elongated and squarish version of the Zoroark head, at both my cheeks there was a small frill jutting out I guess it would be my version of a sideburn. My saber fangs extended the longest a good 5 inch past the bottom of my jaw. The more reptilian features on my face were the scaling throughout my body although they were covered in a light coat of fur the fur itself took the outline of the scales. Jutting out the back of my head some 12 inches was a pair of jet black horns. My body took a 4 legged stance or 2 back legs and wings acting as hands/legs. There was a thick patch of black fur running along the top side of my body base of the head to tip of the tail running the underside was a lighter coating of grey fur base of the neck to the bottom half of the tail tip. My front hands have formed into Zubat esc. wings they were modification of my hands with 3 very long bony fingers swinging out. Covering the space in between them was a skinny membrane they formed wings, the only thing left of my hand was a large singular claw on both wings were my hand would be and were the bony fingers come from. My back legs was double jointed and shorter than my front wings, but the wings are slanted forward at an angle so they were not straight vertical so my entire body stood relatively level, my foot had 3 curved talons and an ankle claw. My tail was ¾ my body length, it was covered in fur following the top/thick bottom/light trend. It ended in a spade tip.

I was around 20 feet long and stood 15 feet tall, yea there was a reason I was the runt of the litter.

(-unfreeze time-)

I breathed in and out preparing my lungs for the rigors of flight. With a mighty roar I leaped into the air pumping my powerful wings, I felt the air rush under me as I lifted into the air. I flapped a few more time getting to a higher altitude than I stopped for a split second to level of in the air after that I flapped and flapped again and rose higher and higher in altitude. When I reached an altitude just below the cloud layer I started scanning the land my eyesight was superb and it wasn't that hard to spot someone like Grim even through thick foliage if he is in any other form than that's a different story. I just hope I find him.

(Ash POV.)

Oh fuck, my ass… last night a whole posy of _**whore/bastards of **_**fucking MANDIBUZZES** decided it would be so FUCKING funny to _steal ALL our food _and water, peck our face to the gates of hell! They had it coming when I Tomahawked them to a tree and gutted the fucks alive…. Ok that was the darker side of me but those whores had it coming. The first 2 days of the trial had been easy but I see what Lance meant when he said the land will test us. Food wasn't a big problem because we can just kill any pokemon that tried to attack us, my whole body is sore right now and I'm parched. Water was much more difficult to acquire since whenever Des and I decided to get a cantine full of water every pokemon _and their fucking moms_ yes their _actual_ mothers attacked us too. Oww fuck ok than there was my rant back to the story. The strangest thing happened to me when I woke up, Siearra was laying on my chest sleeping peacefully. I had hunkered up in a tree last night after the bastards attacked, when I looked down I saw an even stranger sight. Some giant ass pokemon that I've never seen before was curled up at the base of the tree. Was that why Siearra was up here? I mean if she was fighting the pokemon she would have won easily but she lead it here, why?

"Siearra, Siearra wake up." I whispered shaking the shiny Lucario up. She gave a soft yawn and sat up sitting on my belly now.

"Good morning master." She said vaguely unaware of the pokemon at the base of the tree.

"Umm why are you here?" I asked her, she thought about it for a minute before she remembered looking over the side of our branch. She gave an embarrassed giggle rubbing the back of her head.

"Ohh yea.. um… master meet Grimlock. He's my boyfriend." Part of me wanted to yell what? Guess that was the overprotective father figure part of me, over the year I've grown to love Siearra less as a mother/sister to more of a daughterly figure. I wanted to protect her make sure she's happy, it was a lot of responsibility on my part and frankly silly because she is over a thousand years of maturity. But she still has the mind of a teenager… Yea I have sex with my daughter problem? (I think of her as a daughter, but she really isn't. So I kinda got the best of both worlds on this one.).

At the mention of his name the pokemon below us woke up with a loud growl. He looked up at the tree he had been sleeping next to.

(Meanwhile at the justice league of Hoenn, otherwise known as some military base off the east coast of SunnyShore City. By the way what douchebag decided to call a military base "The Justice League of Hoenn? That's not even the worst part, the worst part is that ITS LOCATED IN SINNOH.) May's POV.

"Miss Salvia the testing is ready to begin." I heard Uk'crac buzz in through the radio. It was a testing day for a military prototype. The Krane enterprises X18 multi role scout fighter was being tested. Entered in a competition with several other industries to provide the U.R Marines, Army, Air Force, and Navy a multi role adaptable scout fighter.

Out of all the prototypes the X18 showed the most promising results. She was 60 feet in length from nose to tail, and 10 feet in height. When picturing this mentally in your head just think of a now obsolete AH-64, remove the main rotor and tail blade and add VTOL capable hydrogen cell engines to where the old engines where. Further than that part the rest of the aircraft had been modified extensively. It was half jet actually with the VTOL engines, the "wings" of this half jet was 10 feet across and carry an assortment of pylons for various rocket pods and missiles from air-air to air-ground engagement. The wings were actually aerodynamically shaped not much help that will be since this was as aerodynamic as a very aerodynamic house not a very good example. It was somewhat streamline not enough to fit it other half fighter jet role a design flaw I hope will be addressed. The tail was the same from the AH-64 frame but the tail blade has been removed, in the place was an aircraft rudder. It was a rather intricate design, from both sides it was a straight line going out that curved in a shallow Y upwards and lowered slightly in a shallow Y once again.

Princess Salvia was always the more publicly and military engaged individual not mentioning the fact that she was royalty. Where her mother deals with managing a kingdom Salvia was more active with the public and the military including observing special operations and prototype testing. For the company participating in this competition to impress the princess would be an almost guarantee assurance that their prototype would be chosen. I how I became a test pilot in all of this at _age 16_ I have no idea. I did the last preparations heating up the engines and testing the flap and putting on my helmet, once everything was good I gave the thumbs up.

"Mikey Hotel ready for trial phase Beta 3-3 of X18 scout fighter, awaiting greenlight." I said into the mic.

"Copy that Mikey Hotel you are greenlight for X18 trial phase Beta 3-3." A man responded

"Ok, switching her to VTOL." I said into the mic.

The X18 had three flight modes, VTOL were it basically acts and controls like a helicopter, horizontal flight mode were it flies and controls like a fighter jet, the last was an intermediate mode switching from VTOL to fighter jet based on speed. If the aircraft moves fast than the thrusters will move into a horizontal fashion and if to slow into VTOL position all of this without me switching modes basically the positioning of the throttle controls this mode. I can switch mode at any time with a selector on the cyclic stick. Now switched into VTOL I looked to my back and watched the engines near the top center of the aircraft slowly switch to a vertical thrust position.

"Ok thrust jet transition looks good maybe a little bit sluggish but still good, reasing her to 50 feet." I said pulling the collective raising her into the altitude gauge in my HUD pointed to 50. We were on an airfield on one island of a chain of islands.

The overall area of it all was very big, big enough so that we had to silence all satellite imaging and turn back boaters from this Island chain. Very Area 51 esq. but lots of classified testing goes on here. The Island themselves were pretty packed together and were located off the coast of SunnyShore. They consisted of military airfields, encampments, and training fields. The X18 rose off the ground I span the nose some 360 degrees with the anti-torque pedals. The controls were a bit sluggish.

"Ok, looks good controls are a bit sluggish though." I said. Pushing on the cyclic I moved it forward pulling back to hover backwards and side to side for side to side. The torque pedals were used to point the nose in a particular direction without moving to far forward or backwards or side to side. The collective was used to change my altitude.

I flew around for a while before switching to horizontal flight mode.

"Activating helmet cam, going to take her for a spin." I said pushing a button on the dashboard. Now the observers will watch from a monitor of a view from the top of my helmet. I slid the throttle forward raising my speed as I took off into the ocean that surrounded us.

I flew over the ocean doing tight turns and rolls, stress testing wasn't scheduled for another week but no one was stopping me. I hit the after burner accelerating me to the sound barrier, I can feel the g-forces pushing me into my seat and the rumble of the air moving across the cockpit. I pulled the stick banking a tight right shit that really squeezes your guts into your brains. I leveled out feeling the pressure ease off me just a little bit. By then I shut off the after burner but maintained maximum cruising speed, just around 500 mph. As I neared the airfield once more I switched it to intermediate relaying my actions to air traffic. Pulling back on the throttle I slowed down as I reached the runway I looked back seeing that the engines were working accordingly. They did so and I slowed down to a hover over the runway, Uk'crac and Salvia was on the runway now along with the twenty or so royal guards. I landed and popped the cockpit hatch. I stepped out taking off my helmet and carrying it with me. I jumped down from the aircraft the ground crew rushed to do some maintenance and refuel it.

"How'd she handle." Uk'crac asked me.

"Like a dream a bit sluggish though on the controls, but I assume it'll be fixed." I replied. We talked for a while with the executive from Krane about the vehicle before we moved on.

We took a buggy to another part of the airfield.

"What's next?" Salvia asked. By than we had pulled up on an AC-260 gunship, it was an improvement to the late AC-130 now outfitted with thrust wings. _Yes_ thrust vector wings, fitting a VTOL role the engines do not spin into a vertical position. The entire wing spun into a vertical fashion thus pointing the engine down anyways. It cost much less to move the whole wing than each individual engine and the bore shape of a vertical wing can help with stabilizing landing or making it a living hell in windy environments a major design flaw but still effective nonetheless.

"What's the extent of modifications to this one?" Salvia asked, an airmen I assume the pilot came up to our little buggies and started explaining.

"She's a stealth air support platform." I noticed the angle less design and it's black radar absorbing materials.

"But her main purpose is to drop the Marines T.A.R into battle." He explained, the AC-260 took the outward form of a gunship with 2 cannons and a howitzer on the right side. However I noticed the lack of cargo bay and the honey comb designs running along the clearly visible bottom of the aircraft where the cargo bay would be.

The Marine Tactical Assault Reconnaissance division, they were the newest of the Marines Tier 1 special forces program. The modified AC-260 would fly into a drop zone at high altitudes and the marines in the man sized drop pods located in the modified cargo bay. Once given the green light they would drop down from the sky, thrusters on the pod would dampen the impact, along with flaps located at the top of the pod but the pods containing the marines still hit the ground _hard_. I don't know what they were made of but the material must be rock hard to survive a direct air-ground impact without shattering.

"Casper as we call her would fly over enemy territory or a battlezone and drop T. into the hotzone via insertion pod, which were located in the refurbished cargo bay. Once on the ground the special forces will lay hell to the opposition." The pilot explained what_ I _just explained.

I wasn't sure the level of intimidation T.A.R would give to the enemy but a better nickname shall arise once the battle has started.

(Ash POV)

I was sitting at the base of the tree, Desmond had woke up and didn't bother to ask a single question. I was left with Grimlock and Siearra to talk to. I found out why Siearra was here, so all was good.

"Grim! Grim!" I heard a voice yell from the skies. Before I knew it an unfamiliar creature landed from the skies.

"Oh thank goodness I've found you." The creature said.

"Relax Rip I'm not the one to run away from my problems." Grimlock said looking at him.

"But you _did_ run away, the whole pack is looking for you. This dispute with Snaggletooth must be settled." The _Rip _said.

"First off brother I didn't _run _away, I walked away. 2nd I know I can't hide forever just wanted to be alone until the packs find me." He replied after the 1st comment Rip just gave a loud sigh.

"So Ripcore how has it been?" Siearra asked the now Ripcore.

"Been fine thanks Siearra." He replied.

"By the way what was your plan to bring me back to the pack when you got here? Like you definitely won't beat me in a fight and you certainly can't carry me back to the den." Grimlock said Siearra now moved to a spot in his chest as he laid down draping a single arm over her legs, she just leaned back into his outstretched neck.

Ripcore actually gave it some thought before sighing and shaking his head.

"Guess that's why I'm the runt eh?"

"You'll always be our kid brother Rip, you just gotta use your head every once and a while." Grimlock said. Rip just waddled over to the tree and joined the crowed.

"So what now?" Ripcore asked.

"Well you can do whatever you want I got Siearra here." Grim said raising his head to nuzzle the Lucario before laying back down. I was left in a very awkward position after the ensuing silence. So I just decided to head off with Alicia.

Summoning my fire steed I headed off into the grasslands. With the wind behind my back I rode off, I decided to stop by the river to get some water those camping bastards couldn't be there to ward me off at all times. I pulled on Alicia's reigns turning her towards the river and she galloped there. I reached the raging waters within no time, and guess what? They're still there! That fucking pack of Mandibuzzi that I butchered had friends _lots_ of friends I swear freaking 60 of them came after me.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" I hacked and slashed at the swarm of beaks and claws clawing at my face. I swear they _do not_ die now.

When I kill one three more takes its place it's like the hydra 3.0 except with Mandibuzzi, it fucking sucks! After many painful minutes I finally managed to clear the whores off of me _but_ get rid of one problem another arises. An Excadril charged Alicia's side knocking me right off the Zebstrika and into the river. I didn't drift that far and eventually found my way to land. Climbing out of the river the Excadril bashed my side with its claw arms sanding me flying away to another part of the sandy riverbank. It gave me a chance to get up, I was faced with a Excadril in battle stance ready to kick ass.

"Alright it's gonna be that way I see." I wiped off some of the blood dripping from my lips and got into combat stance reading my Tomahawk.

"Exca-….Excadril!" Came the pokemon as he formed into a drill and dug down.

"Fuck I hate it when they do this." I said to myself quietly. Soon later the drill head came from right under me pushing me into the air. I free fell on my back along with the Excadril I fell flat on my back and somehow the Excadril ontop of me holding a blade hand to my neck.

I punched its face extending my hookblade to hook its neck, using my overpowered robotic arm I pushed myself under his legs and behind him pulling the pokemon violently in a frontflip. I stomped its neck, and swung my Tomahawk impaling its stomach red blood oozing and gushing out. Pulling the Tomahawk violently out taking a chunk of meat with me, I grabbed its head with my right arm and flipped it wobbling on its legs. It regained its posture and we had a stare down, I readied my knife as well and it looked like the Excadril activated serious mode.

"Let's dance!" I yelled charging the Excadril, he dodged my axe and delivered a downward strike to my now exposed side.

I blocked the claw with swift knife strike kicked his stomach in and delivered a diagonal downward strike to its head, he blocked it as well and bitch clawed me in the face. I tackled him onto the ground and stuck my knife in its neck. It kicked me off, I landed on my belly some 10 feet away. I quickly got up and threw my Tomahawk at the Excadril. It hit it straight in the head with a loud bony crack, I readied my bow and shot about 5 more arrows into the blood soaked mess. After the sixth arrow which embedded in the pokemon's eye I stopped.

"You were one tough bastard." I panted for air walking over the dead Excadril. I sat down next to the corpse. Silence passed between us _now _no pokemon was attacking me left and right, cowardly bastards.

Siearra came nonchalantly by riding on Grimlock's head. She gave me the most questionable look.

"Long story." I said.

(The next day.)

Today is Dawn's birth day well tonight was I didn't want to be stalked by Arceus, this exhausting day. Desmond and I decided to make a campsite in the plains much to my disgrace, if a swarm of pokemon attack us in our sleep than I get to say _I told you so._ Any ways I'm gonna break the rules of the trials a bit here, all day I worked with Alkira to set up a teleport beacon at Dawn's house. It was a pain in the ass in which. Alkira _had_ _to_relay all mathematical equations of the nature of teleportation, I couldn't mute her, so she went on like that _all day_. I'm gonna have to have her fixed, after the ordeal I had to suffer through math was never my specialty I don't want to hear every single possible equation nonstop all day long. *sigh* Anyways tonight was Dawn's birthday and I wanted to be with her on her special day, sure I forgot the first 2 years but that's forgivable.

"Ready?" I asked tiredly.

"_Yes Mister Ketchum establishing phase shift." _If my calculations were correct I would appear on Dawn's front porch in the middle of the day, now we all can assume how good I'm with math so there is a 90% chance of this fucking me over.

I heard the indescribable futuristic sound of a phase gate forming. I looked at my hands I saw white and blue splotches form throughout my body as I evaporated. The next 3 seconds was the most excruciating hell you can ever feel as your atoms gets ripped apart, gets sent halfway across the world and glued back together.

I appeared about 40 feet in the air right above a blue house.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled free falling to the ground, or house…

"Shithsitshitshit!" I yelled again just before hitting the roof with a mighty loud thud. I rolled over hitting every little edge that I possibly could before falling again some 2 stories and landing flat on my face.

"Aughh my ass…" I groaned in pain, yes I landed on my face but it was so painful I felt it in my ass, does it make sense? No.

"Dammit Alkira your broken!" I yelled rolling on my back and groining in pain.

It took me a while before I noticed the awkward situation I was in. A kid witnessed me fall from the sky and the ensuing cursing at the air. I looked comically slow to the brown haired boy watching me with a weirded out face.

"Umm did you just fall out of the sky?"

"….No…" I replied weakly.

"Yes you did, I just saw you appear in the sky."

"…No." I replied. He gave me a poutish stare.

"Yes…" I said laying back down. Cue awkward silence….

"Sooo why are you… here?" He broke the silence. I decided not to lie to him.

"You know where is?" I asked

"Which one and why?"

"Dawn Hikari, and you'll find out who I'm soon enough." I asked and said.

"Uhh I think their off it Professor Rowan's lab." He replied.

"_Calculating." _Came Alkira.

"Nonono dammit Alk-" I was cut off by the phase gate. Yup I really need her repaired, I don't think I can take another year of this.

I appeared some 50 feet off of the pokemon lab this time around.

"Goddamit Alkiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled freefalling to the lab.

I spotted a table with some umbrellas I tried my best not to fall on it but you know how it is.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I still kept yelling hitting the table flat on my back, breaking what felt like multiple glasses, and probably the table itself. After a second some yellow liquid that I'd splash off the cups I just broke fell back down on me.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you ok?!" A girl that clearly looked like Dawn rushed to my aid. She brushed off all the stray glass on my and helped me off the table.

"Yeas I'm ok, you know falling out of the sky, and landing on a glass table does not hurt at all!" My voice seethed with sarcasm. Yea I'd admit it that was weak but it dead hurt, by the way the table was made of glass. I quickly hid my Braviary pendent from sight.

"Well excuse m-!" She replied but was stopped as she gave me this shocked stare!

"Ash?" She asked me tilting to get a better view of my hooded face. In the end she just took my hood off altogether.

"Oh my Arceus!" She jumped hugging me, she was not as surprised then I'd hope.

"Oh my I almost didn't recognize you!" She squalled in happiness.

"I mis- wait what do you mean you _almost didn't recognize me?!_" I asked shockingly in reply. Remember we haven't seen each other in person for 3 years and we started arguing the 1st 30 seconds.

"Well you cover your hair in your hood when we video chat and the quality was too bad for me to notice that 5 o'clock shadow not to mention that you tripled in muscle." She said patting my cheek, yea I got a 5 o'clock shadow and 3 years of poor hair maintenance ends up with a shitfest on your head, and the muscle part is easily explained. My hair was long, matty, and outright dirty there was multiple pieces of dirt and dried blood on it plus several other things I have no idea are called.

Continuing with my hair, I managed to keep it fairly short just barely reaching my shoulders. They were knotted and dirty in multiple places, I kept them in the same raven hair style I used to have albeit a very rough and shitty version of it. A silence past between us as she looked at me in the eyes with this dreamy look.

"_**ASH!**_**" **She shrieked jumping onto me hugging my chest and giving me a passionate kiss at the same time, yea _that_ was the reaction I was looking for. All of this caused me to fall back on the broken glass I had shattered in the 1st place. I landed on my back with a thud, you can take an educated guess on what it feels like to fall on shattered glass with no cushioning at all.

"Mmphmm." I let out a muffled grunt as I hit the glass, note all of this with what I assume was Dawn's Mom and Prof. Rowan watching.

It was by far the deepest kiss we had ever shared, that or I'm rusty from the 3 years without her. There was no tongue on tongue action but I enjoyed it nonetheless. She tasted oddly of cinnamon yes cinnamon I quite enjoyed it actually but I didn't know if it was some new mouthwash, mouth spray, or her perfume _I_ don't know how it works all I know was it tasted good. It really must have been a rather award moment for Dawn's Mom but we broke gasping for air soon enough.

"Pretty delayed reaction their sweetheart." I whispered rubbing the back of her head, which was covered in the hair she had grown out so I technically was rubbing her hair.

"Yea, sorry I guess I didn't know how to react to you falling out of the sky and interrupting my lunch." She said pecking my cheek. Her mom and Rowan cleared the throat.

"Oh yea, umm Professor Rowan, Mom Ash." She said getting off of me.

"It's good to see you Ash, you know after 3 years of an uncalled leave of absence." Johanna said. I gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yea sorry about that, I guess I was not really thinking that clearly at the time and besides there is no turning back now." I replied.

"Why don't we take this conversation inside and possibly continue our lunch? You know where boys falling from the sky _can't_ ruin it." Prof. Rowan said. Dawn leaned a head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm over her's carrying her into the lab.

"I missed you." She whispered, I just kissed the top of her head.

"Me to sweetheart." I whispered back. By the way HOW THE HELL CAN DAWN'S MOM BE OK WITH THIS! I don't want to sound like a douchebag but I LEFT WITHOUT TELLING **ANYBODY **FOR **3 YEARS. **AND ONCE I GET BACK SHE IS OK WITH THIS! Ok end capslock just getting that part out of the way.

We settled down in the kitchen and Johanna got us some sandwiches I probably could have helped out you know show some common courtesy but she didn't give the chance. Dawn and I settled on the couch, I sat the regular way and Dawn lied down resting her head on my legs. Just when we all got settled down _this_ happened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Desmond fell through the roof of the pokemon lab, taking some splinters and rubbles with him TO THE TABLE WE WERE ABOUT TO EAT ON!

He landed and cracked the marble table with a loud obvious crack. Two things I've deduced from that 3 seconds, 1 Prof. Rowan has some cheap-ass materials for his roof and table, 2 we _really_ need to fix Alkira, and 3 Desmond is a pretty strong guy to fall straight through a roof. Desmond laid their motionless.

"Oh my Arceus." Dawn gasped rushing to his aid or moving 3 feet forwards to his aid, you guys choose which one sounds better.

He groaned and moaned in pain, I just found a stick and proceeded to what I've been doing whenever Desmond fails at parkouring.

"Hey… hey buddy… you hurt?" I said in a quiet excited voice poking him with the stick. Dawn gave me a shocked expression.

"NO! I just fell from the sky and landed on a table so HOW DO _YOU_ think I feel!" He retorted in reply.

"I'll take it that you feel bad. Huh buddy you hurt." I said in a quiet innocent voice. He just gave a deep painful, angry sigh. I just chuckled.

"It's ok Dawn we go through this every-time Desmond here tries to climb a tree."

"And how often is that?" She asked helping a bruised Desmond onto the couch.

"About twice a day, he's jealous of my parkour skills." I said. We decided not to have lunch on the risk of Alkira teleporting some other thing on the table we'll eat on.

"So Ash what have you been doing the past 3 years?" Prof. Rowan asked me, Dawn was back to laying on my lap.

"Well really not much try to survive in the wild, try not to get killed, try not to starve to death, try not to piss everybody off. A lot of tribal life involves avoiding death, there is a lot of feasts, dances and rituals, but mostly avoid trying to die." I said everybody except Desmond for obvious reasons listened.

"Oh yea and Dawn what happened with my pokemon?" I asked sadly, yea I neglected them for 3 years and didn't even bother to tell them I was leaving.

"Well I guess they are all where you left them at Professor Oak's place, I kept the Sinnoh batch with me, I think there back at the house and Pikachu and Buneary had kits." Dawn explained.

"Aww." I awed.

"Surprise is, it wasn't from the that first time they did it. Remember that?" She asked me, yea I did remember that, 1 it is logged forever on some network and second how can I forget that I let Pikachu get raped in a camp. I nodded.

"Every chance she gets Buneary would have her way with him. Eventually Pikachu just stopped trying to get away." Dawn explained, I cringed in disgust.

"You know Buneary has some serious problems right?"

"Yup I can't really cure her and Pikachu doesn't really fear it anymore." Dawn said innocently. Great Buneary had become a rapists.

"Speaking of Pikcachu where is he?" Just as I said that a thunderbolt struck my body, which for some bullshit reason did not hit Dawn.

"Ahghaghaghaghgahghg!" I yelled getting electrocuted after 5 seconds it stopped and Pikachu jumped on me and started slapping me.

"PIK PIKA PIKA PIKACHU! ( THAT'S WAS FOR LEAVING ALL OF US WITHOUT EVENTELLING ANYBODY."He slapped me and after a while he just thunderbolted me for a couple more rounds. I morphed into a Geodude for a split second so I just resisted the electric attack.

After some 10 minutes he ran out of juice.

"Done?" I asked all the ash and char that covered my body had magically disappeared in 2 seconds flat.

"Pika. (Yea done)." He said tiredly and just fell asleep on my chest.

"Pik Pikachu. (I missed you man." He chewed curling up on my chest.

"Me too buddy." I rubbed the back of his ears. Obviously Dawn had gotten off of my lap when the electrocution started.

"Eev eeve evee!" An Eevee hopped onto Dawn's lap and started jumping up and down shouting its name. It really wasn't saying anything just its name.

"Sasha." Dawn scolded the Eevee.

"Oh yea Ash Sasha, Sasha Ash." She said petting the Eevee.

"I got her about a year ago, she was never a contest pokemon but definitely a good companion." Sasha and I proceeded to have a rather heated staredown.

It was actually a legitimate competition as Dawn giggled and we squinted our ours from the burning sensation. I leaned over putting my face right up to the Eevee, Sasha did the same thing. Eventually I lost shutting my eyes to ease the burning. The Eevee just rolled on its back and laughed. Buneary came with the kits and got Pikachu, I watched them walk off.

"Oh yea she's a keeper." I said patting Sasha's head. We finally managed to eat lunch without Alkira dropping something through the roof. After that I found myself sitting on a hillside hands wrapped around Dawn leaning her head on my shoulders, along with Sasha laying down on my belly and jumping up and down every now and then.

"How long will you be staying…?" Dawn asked me quietly. By the way how hasn't she notice that large ass mark on my hand that sticks out like a sore thumb?

"Only for today, I guess I wanted to be here for your special day considering I missed the past 2." I said.

"…My birthday is 3 days from now…"

"…FUCK!" I yelled, Dawn gave a hysterical laugh.

"It's ok I know you meant good, but I just wished… you could stay longer Ash." She said sadly. I kissed her forehead.

"Soon sweetheart soon… But for now we have a whole day together why don't we make the most of it?"

"Yea that sounds nice." She replied getting up, helping me get up aswell. Cue montage the rest of the day I'm sure we will be doing many fun things. All in the next chapter!

_Aww the two are finally somewhat back together. More on that all in the next chapter! Unto next time mates!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (May POV)

All is right in the world. And some more brotherly fighting

"Ok, ok Casper 3-1 at recommended altitude of 35,000 feet ready for model XTIP deployment." I heard the pilot radio in too ground control.

I couldn't see him since I was strapped into a pod in a highly modified cargo bay of an AC-260.

"Copy that Casper 3-1 you are greenlight for XTIP deployment. Good luck out there." I heard air traffic controller respond.

"Ok you alright back there May?" The co-pilot, a man named James Hickor radioed back to me.

"Fine as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Alright Haruka 5 minute." The pilot radioed back to me.

"5 minute." I repeated back his words. I did my last minute checkup, making sure the stabilizing systems are working properly along with the guiding flaps. Also if I can explosively detach the screen infront of me.

The pod was man-sized with room on the sides to mount a soldier's weapons and grips to grab onto during insertion. Running the front of the pod was a transparent man-sized screen so we can see everything infront of us. To the top right and left of the pod right infront of the "pilot" of the pod were monitors giving readings and V-cams with other personals dropping mainly the squad leader when we actually deploy into Unova. 4 minutes passed quickly while I did my check-up.

"1 Minute." Came the pilot

"1 minute." I repeated. Something was terribly wrong when a military lets a 16 year old girl test top secret prototypes. Man it baffles me how many strings Uk'crac can pull, I guess part of it was because I can pass for 20 years old in appearance atleast.

"30 seconds." The pilot said, I took a deep breath anxiety setting in.

"15 seconds."

"Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4." Oh boy this was gonna suck. Around the three two one mark there was a serious of 3 beeps each one growing higher in pitch.

"3, 2, 1. Launching." I heard the final beep before I felt a gut wrenching pulse run throughout my body.

I was pushed to the top of the pod as it was launched at 400 miles per hour towards the ground. I saw the scenery rush by as the ground grew closer and closer. It really was the scariest roller coaster ride you _can ever_ ride, I think I even hit a poor Staraptor along the way in accordance to the mighty thud I felt below my feet ensued by a minor squawk that came out of ear sight pretty quickly. Now my trajectory was _slightly _off. I pushed a button at my right activating the stabilizer flaps. In an instance I felt a powerful rumble within the pod before it subsided and I continued sticking to the ceiling. Once I got a pretty good view of the ground below I braced for impact more so than I've already have.

I hit the ground with a massive thud, the pod didn't bury itself as I'd hop. Instead it impacted at an angle and cartwheeled off in another direction. Spinning around made me nauseous before I hit some woodish object knocking it over before I finally stopped.

"Ahwww fuck!" I shouted leaning back into my seat again.

"Mikey Hotel you ok?" Someone asked me."

"Yea I' fine my ass hurts though." I said activating the 6 buttons to eject the canopy, I heard a chuckle from ground control. The canopy launched off with a small explosion.

"Is the system effective for further testing?" Ground control asked.

"Yea, she's effective. Run further testing, this is an invaluable tool for first strike forces." I said climbing out of the pod. It digiported away leaving me on an island. I activated my beacon found a coconut and waited for them to pick me up.

(Grimlock POV.)

"Grim come on wake up." A sleepy Siearra woke me. We were in a burrow that I had dug for both of us sometime yesterday and this little yellow Lucario had decided we have some "morning time, fun time." As she called it. I was dead beat sore and tired by than probably giving her a lot more control then I would hope but I was not complaining. In contrary to our proportions Siearra has the most control in this relationship, I didn't know how she did whether she used some mind control on me or that I just like getting ordered around by a sexy ass Lucario.

"Ughh what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Hmm I don't know, somewhere around early in the morning I think." She said rolling on her arms and wonkily getting up. Losing her balance a little she fell to my side.

"Come on Grim get up." She softly elbowed me urging me to get up. I rolled around grabbing her small body with my hands and rolling again until I was ontop pinning her down.

"Please Siearra 10 more minutes." I begged acting like a Lillipup and nuzzling and licking her neck earning myself a soft purr.

"How can I see no to you?" She dreamily asked clearly enjoying the attention she was getting. I just kept licking and nuzzling she would have to break eventually.

"Ok, ok Grim 10 more minutes."

"20." I begged now moving to her sweet spot an area just below he chin where the base of her head meets her neck. She gave a… pleasurable sigh.

"An hour. After that we have to get up. Ok?" She asked.

"Ok." I said finally sated, rolling over and letting her up. I rested my head on my arms and made room for Siearra. She settled in next to my head cuddling her soft fur against me. I moved my arm wrapping her up in my little hug. I doze off to the beating of her heart against my chest and her soft rhythmic breathing.

(1 hour later)

Siearra was first to stir getting up from my hug stretching her arms with a yawn. She rested her sleepy head on the side of my face which was dosed off on the side. He gently padded my head trying to wake me.

"Come on Grim get up." She yawned, I agreed to the terms so I had to get up. With a loud yawn I lifted my head into an upright position. We were both still very sleepy which made it that much more difficult to get up.

But eventually we did with Siearra leading the way out of our little cubby hole, and the most awkward moment I've ever felt in my entire life followed. We met K-bar while going up, he was nonchalantly grazing on some grass. With a grunt and twitch of his ears, he lifted his heads towards us. I could see the scars I left on his neck.

"Grimlock." He stated.

"K-bar." I replied moving infront of Siearra.

"The pack's looking for you."

"I'm aware of that." I can tell we were both one false move from beating the crap out of each other.

"You gonna hide forever than?"

"No. I'm just taking an extended leave of absence." I replied. He tilted his head down and started grazing again.

"It is not wise to disobey a direct order of an Alpha Grim."

"We both know my _actual _position in this pack K-bar. If I can leave I would do so without a second thought, so he should consider himself lucky I'm bound by oath to him." I said sternly, I've always had a bumpy relationship with K-bar but this is going too far even for him. He waited for a minute collecting his thoughts.

"I'm not gonna fight you Grim. But you know how loyal Sledge is to Rockdriver and after yesterday I'm sure as hell not going to save you from him." He ended walking away, I felt a surge of adrenaline rush through me.

I was the leader of our pack yes but Sledge is by far the strongest yet… most to put it bluntly dumbest of us. He was a little bit larger than me but tripled the muscle and strength that I had. Fiercely loyal to his commander, I think of him as a very bureaucratic knight. Strong and unstoppable but faltering without higher command to guide him.

(-Freeze time-)

He took a bipedal stance, he stood around 24 feet tall and 40 feet long. His arms were rather short but still long enough to be of actual use in most parts of his life. His head was like me another creature from Earth's past a Dracorex as I think it's called. His head was very reptilian ending in an actual beak unlike my reject beak. The overall shape of his entire head was a trianglish shape. Jutting out the two back corners of his head was two large spikes tip facing backwards. Ontop of his nose was a small spike unlike K-bar's nose spike. The rest of the top of his head was multiple overlapping plated spikes. His main tactic in fighting was head butting and those spikes will ruin anyones day. Due to his fighting style his skull is very thick and brain… kinda small.

His arms was of no point of interest. His legs were strong and double jointed ending in a 3 clawed paw 2 in front and an ankle claw. His tail was half his body length and ended in a spiked mace. His overall description may not sound as bad-ass is say K-bar's but he is the strongest of us for a reason. He never gives up seriously the last time we got into a fight it took Ripcore, K-bar, and I all triple teaming him to get him down and even _that_ took around 3 hours. His body was armored in black overlapping plates. With that his entire body was hazel brown with a black finish, out of all of us Sledge looks least like a Zoroark anymore.

(-Freeze time-)

A large figure that looked just like Sledge jumped down from nowhere. The ground tremored as he landed.

"Arceus dammit." I said looking at Siearra.

"I got your back." She replied.

Sledge rammed the air out of me impaling me with his head spikes. He carried me like a football past a K-bar that just stepped out of a way and into a tree. We collided uprooting the red oak we hit. You know if my _own brother_ is this loyal to someone else and not _his own _brother than I really should just leave this extremely messed up _so called_ family. Siearra jumped on his head her blue blades extended as Sledge head mauled me into the tree. He turned his head and hammered her into the ground stepping on her with a foot to prove a point.

"Oh no you _did not _just do that!" I yelled completely going berserk. No one and I mean _no one_ hurts my Siearra.

Roaring I leapt at a preoccupied Sledge biting down on his head. My teeth just came across just infront of his eyes my talons sinking into his right leg. I tried to control him the best I could be he simply was stronger. Using his full body weight he hammered me into the ground I loosened my grim just a bi, using my other claw to gouge his eyes. Yea this was beyond rough play now, but he crossed that line when he stamped my mate into the ground. He grabbed my neck with one of his arms and using the other to release my grips and throwing me across my the field.

I landed scraping a ton of dirt with me I recovered just enough to see Sledge ram my side and lifting me over his head. I landed on my back with a painful thud. Siearra had gotten up and apparently she had gone berserk too her eyes glowed a bright blue. She launched an aura sphere somewhere around the size of a man it exploded on Sledge's head shaking the very air with the shockwave. Getting on my knuckled I ran up to a stunned Sledge and punched him square in the face with all my might. Punching him in the belly and the neck I beat the poor sap up. I stopped punching him unfurling my hands and sinking them into the back of his head. Me right infront of him I sent my serrated tail right into his stomach. He let out a painful roar trying to shake me off but I dug deeper and deeper into his thick skin churning some organs and _a lot_ of blood aswell.I bit down on his neck with my fangs. He roared and tried to shake me ramming me into the hillside.

Increasing everything from my tail in his stomach, to my fang and claws on his head. I will bleed him into submission of that means the death of me. He tried to shake me off one eventually he bled out into unconsciousness. He fell limp to the ground I released my death grip and pulled my bloody tail out of his stomach. I let out a triumphant roar that echoed across the land. Sledges blood dripping from my teeth I looked over to Siearra, she was use to my way of fighting but even she was surprised. I shifted my gaze over to K-bar.

Before I knew it I had him pinned to the ground blood dripping onto his face.

"If you value the words off an alpha over _family_ than I do not think this is where I Arceus damn belong." I sternly almost warned deep venom in my voice.

I got off of him and walked off into a southerly direction away from the reaches of the territory line. Yup I made that final decision to leave the pack, sure I've fought Sledge many times before but it is when my own _brothers_ decided to leave me to dead against _my other brother who tried to kill me_! And the fact that they put the will of the Alpha over the safety and well-being of family. I was done, I was done of all that bullshit. I slowly galloped off into the edge of the territory, Siearra ran alongside me and jumping onto the back of my head riding me like a Rapidash now.

"Grim…" She said quietly.

"Save it Sierra." I snapped.

We rode off into the mid-day sun which would have been a very romantic moment if it weren't for Sledge and K-bar mostly Sledge though.

(May POV.)

Well good thing is no more vehicle testing for a couple weeks I think another guy is replacing me in that field I was never the pilot even though I went through school and got all certified for it. Now I'm with ordnance testing a really dream job to have to shoot around experimental weapons all day. I put on my headphones and protective goggles.

"Ok fire in the hole! XM8 Fully automatic!" I hollered no one was there but it was standard procedure.

I set it to fully automatic and unloaded in 5 round bursts at the target about 20 yards down range. After unloading and hearing the click of an empty magazine. I dropped the magazine the container falling to the floor. I grabbed another magazine on the table next to me loaded it and putting on safety without loading a round in the chamber. I pressed a button and the target rushed towards me via rails on the ceiling. I looked at the bullet grouping on the target. I was aiming for center chest and most groupings stay around that general area. I reset it and went at it again just for fun.

Next gun was a Winchester 1894 I didn't know why our military discontinued the use of this. Yes a lever action rifle is nearly impossible to fire or really reload from a prone position but a bolt action is _impossible_ to reload from crouched to standing without breaking line of sight. So basically they discontinued this to cater to the snipers and , but why not give it to regular infantry? Like most engagements occur when they are crouched and or standing and the Winchester's reputation proves how superb it is in those types of engagements. Anyways I love firing this gun it was my pride and joy. Pushing the lever out and loading 9 .30-30 smokeless cartridge into the tubular magazine. After that I cycled the lever loading a round. I took aim with the holographic sights that I had mounted on the rail system which was attached to a modified barrel to accommodate it. I aimed at the target downrange fired and cycled the lever. It was a very rhythmic pattern _shoot click click shoot click click shoot._ Not much of a read reading a girl shoot a gun that's why things like this is better in real life so… bye?!

(Ash POV)

Apparently the carnival was in town and Dawn decided to take me. It wasn't much of a big surprise that I stuck out like a sore thumb, you know with all my weapons on and my _I'm gonna rip your guts out_ look that emanated from my body. Everyone gave me a wide berth, I guess that's the price I pay for living with the natives. We played many cheesy games like throw dart at balloons, and many other carnival games I can't name much less describe. Oh yea there was archery! Knowing myself I immediately entered I was fighting for a stuffed Pikachu for either Sasha or Pikachu's kits, that or a life sized stuff Ursaring for Dawn. I'm not sure Dawn is a bit old for stuffed pokemon but I want to get something for her. Anyways off to archery!

"You sure you got this Ash?" Dawn asked after I said that I got this about 20 times.

"Does the bow strapped to my back and a quiver of arrows tell you anything?" I said stretching the string a little bit. The bows were not that bad just simple wooden long bows I would have preferred the bow that I made but they say _it's too dangerous._

"Really Dawn I've been trying to get a date with you for _3 months_. And all of a sudden I see you waltz around at a carnival with _this bimbo. _Oh yea buddy you look _really_ badass with all that toy swords on yah_."_ A blond boy that looked like an older Barry hollered over to us voice seething with sarcasm. I wouldn't be mad at Dawn if she went out with Barry yea I left for 3 years faiths can change. Now I'm just even happier she remained loyal to me. Barry entered the bow off aswell.

"Barry I said no 3 months ago. I said no last week. And I'm saying no now." Dawn said calmly to him. He just went off about how he should just let me go, how he is much better, and how stupid I look. Naturally it didn't affect me, the fact that he was harassing my girl really ticked me off.

"Hey buddy there a lot of fish in the ocean just leave the lady alone." I said getting angrier at the blonde haired boy.

"He _doesn't even know your name_ Dawn." He retorted by now we had drawn a crowd.

"Come one Ash we don't have to deal with him, let's go." Dawn pulled at my arm urging me to leave. But

Funny thing is Barry didn't know who he was talking too. I gave some thought whether to send Grimlock on him or Chuck. One can kill him and scare everybody off, the other can kill him and probably not scare _that much_ people off. So I went with Chuck.

"_Alkira, get me Chuck."_ I thought the A.I deciding to get Chuck, I'll leave Siearra and Grim to do whatever they want to do while I'm gone. I stuck my arm out and Chuck phased in.

"Oh lo-" Barry was about to make another joking remark before Chuck phased in. He had his wing spread as he looked over his body, he had never been teleported before.

"So is it gonna be you way or my way?" I asked my intentions was clearly misinterpreted.

"Empoleon!" Barry threw a pokeball and a large blue pokemon emerged from the white glow.

"You know what I'm tired of _all this bullshit_. Give me your bracers Ash!" Dawn was clearly pissed off so I didn't want to anger her further. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say I'm not the only one that got some training the 3 years I was gone.

"Don't cut your-self." I warned sarcastically taking off my bracers and handing them to her. Barry had assembled a posy and they all threw out their pokemon. Arceus dangit what's with these assholes and gangbangs.

"…Uh Dawn I'm gonna need my hook blade back." I said quietly looking at her.

"Which one?" She whispered back calmly, but I could hear the fear in her voice. I just grabbed it myself and fit it on. There was some there was some 10 trainers fighter us and 10 pokemon to either kill or knock out, I'd much prefer knockout.

"Oh what are you gonna do now?!" Barry yelled over to us in a mocking tone.

"Chuck get the prick!" I ordered charging at them. The Braviary flew off my arms aiming for the Barry's oh so vulnerable head.

This was gonna be a non-lethal engagement so I just have my hook blade and fists to deal with these buggers. Leaping at the closest pokemon which turned out to be a Scyther I landed on the bug's chest. It threw me off with relative ease rolling back to my feet the Scyther slashed at me, so I blocked it with my hookblade curving its arm to the bottom right I jabbed it in the eye. Temporarily stunned I punched it again, and around 3 more times to the head and neck. Kicking it's crotch than grabbing his arm and breaking it with a loud crack. He tackled me half flying with its wings into the crowd of pokemon we were fighting. We landed on a Luxray were the Scyther pinned me down and started jabbing at me head. Blocking its scythe and kicking it off we were at square one once more. A Garchop flew out of nowhere hitting the Scyther and the two fell to the ground.

Now a Yanmega was hovering over me shooting green balls out me. I saw Dawn which happened to be running in my direction I looked at the Yanmega and back at her telling her of my intentions. I positioned my hand as she stepped on them and I threw her up at the bug type. She grabbed its head forcing it buzzing to the ground. The Scyther and Garchomp had gotten up and proceeded to double team me. The Scyther lunged at me the Garchomp the same thing but slight to the left, using my hooblade I grabbed the scythe putting myself behind the Scyther now. I grabbed both of its arms completely controlling it from the back and driving the large scythe into the Garchomp's abdomen.

Blue blood dripping from its wound I gently urged the limp pokemon to the ground.

"Garchomp!" I heard a trainer scream. The Scyther tried to shake me off but I grabbed it's head coiling my arm around its neck. My robo-arm being the main choker as my left arm lifted its head straight up so the airway is more exposed and choking it out will be faster. After 6 seconds of prime choking it fell limp and unconscious.

Apparently all the other pokemon along with their trainers had backed away. I looked behind me to see Dawn with an unconscious Luxray, a Rhyperior, and a Roserade, yea she can handle herself. Barry was on the floor screaming while Chuck just went all out on his face. I blew a sharp whistle, the Braviary stopped and flew obediently to me. I stroke the Braviary's head and fed him a bit of meat.

"Aughhahww. What the hell are you?" Barry weakly asked me getting up.

"And that's why you don't piss me or Dawn off." I said Nurse Joy was on the scene by now and whatever isolation everybody already gave.

"I suggest we make our getaway now." I suggested Dawn nodded, as a bigger crowd started to form around us. We teleported away onto some hillside. Man what was with me and hillsides.

"Well there goes that." Dawn said sarcastically she found a tree and hunkered under it. I couldn't tell whether she was frustrated or glad that we got away from that place. I sat down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder as she leaned her head in.

"So what now?" I asked, looking at the setting sun.

"Depends how long until you have to leave?" She replied.

"Maybe 3-4 hours after the sun sets." I replied, we sat there in silence while I assume Dawn decides what to do. After a while I inched my head slightly downwards… was she crying?

"Uhh Dawn?" I asked worriedly I saw a single tear drip down her face. She looked at me, yea she was crying…

"I don't want you to leave Ash." She said sadly. Aww now I'm gonna feel like a major douchebag in the morning. I just sighed.

"You know what my answer will be Dawn. I'm sorry but… there is no turning back now. No. Not after all the commitments I've made, promises I have to keep." I said sadly, yea I'm gonna do this to her again. She pulled herself out of my arms moving herself slightly away looking off in the opposite direction.

We remained like that for a painfully long time.

"Why did you leave in the 1st place Ash? I mean you had it all lots of friends the loyal ones too, pokemon that respect and love you, a caring girlfriend, and you just left it all behind?" She said her was breath jaggedy. I didn't really have an answer for that so I remained silence.

"Sometimes I wish I can take that day back Dawn I really do, but with our current technology I can't" I said atleast trying to cheer her up.

"Yea your arm got cut off that's why you go through rehab not leave all of those who care about you and plant yourself in a Arceus forsaken forest." She replied I think she wasn't in the mood to listen right now.

"I-I just wish you could have put more than a days thought into that choice you made." She said sadly her head tilting down. I gingerly reached my hand over to her shoulder, she didn't resist so I continued. Soon I had her pulled into an embrace, she hung on to me like there was no tomorrow quietly sobbing into my chest.

"Look Dawn… there is not a day that goes by that I wish I could redo what I did. And for that I am sorry, sorry that I left you too all those cold lonely nights, but I faced them too. I've been thinking…"

"Oh here you go with your thinkingagain_."_ She remarked lifting her head from my chest, well atleast she's feeling a little better. I placed a hand over her lips.

"Look I've been thinking… thinking about your happiness. No other way to put this but I just want you _to be happy_. And if that happiness does not belong with me… than-"

"Whoa whoa what?"

"Look just listen. I just want you to be happy you are the most precious thing that I hold close to my heart. But if you don't want us to be.. _us_ anymore than I won't blame you." I said, it was her turn to talk now with her placing a hand on my mouth now.

It took her a few seconds to compile her words but.

"Ash you always put others before yourself, well _almost _always. Anyways _I'm_ happy with you, _that's why_ I've remained so loyal to you all these years. I just want you to come home. I know how stubborn and thick headed you are but I'm grasping to that small chance you will actually listen." She said strongly, I remained silent, she took out a Pink Espeon necklace.

"I'll be honest before you made me _this_ I seriously thought about exactly what you just said. I thought that _you_ moved on Ash that's why I was prepared to move on myself. And then you sent me _this_ funny how a little piece of wood can mean so much, especially after that story behind the product you wrote to me in your trademark broken English." She said giving a little smile and I a little chuckle. I kinda surprised me how important it was to her, and yet heartwarming to me that she had actually kept that pendent I've made for her, bear in mind that I hadn't shown her my Braviary side of the necklace yet.

"I wear this everyday now, to remind myself that you're out there still being my loyal soldier." She patted my cheeks I grinned wolfishly.

"If you can remain devoted over 3 years than how can I possibly even think of leaving you? I knew that my heart until some bad unforeseen tragedy happens will always belong to you Ash." She closed her hand around the Espeon and put it up to her heart. The last grim part really bugged me out but the rest was very heartwarming. I think I'll tell her about my many nights of nasty ass sex with Siearra some other time…

"_But_ that unanswered questions still remains. When will you finally come home Ash?" She said giving me a very serious stare. I decided to not be bullshit mysterious with her. I cupped her head with my hands pulling her really close.

"Honestly Dawn.. somewhere around 8 months after I finish my rite and become one of the people in the tribe I'm staying with." I said solemnly. She looked down a little.

"I only have so much patience though Ash even after 3 years… But yea I can do 8 months." She smiled looking back up. Our eyes met and time seemed to stop, this unforgettable feeling of _everything in the world is right,_ right now. I didn't care if Barry brought his posy back to get us nothing could get between us.

We leaned in Dawn starting first. I smelled that uncanny cinnamon smell she now bore… it was simply intoxicating. Our lips met I tasted a blast of warmth, comfort, and understanding coursing through her, how all those emotions get translated through spit you tell me. I leaned a little on my back as she crawled ontop of me, something I've probably never done before I moved my tongue into her. Touching and tasting every flavor and corner of her mouth it felt amazing and she did the same thing. I wrapped my arms between her waist pulling her close she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself that much closer, and so we laid their making out on a hillside under a beautiful sunset not much in the world can give you the same feeling of happiness, warmth, and completeness. Completeness that you've found that one person that you hold dearest to your heart, that one person that just makes you _happy_ to love, hold, cater to, and just be around. Eventually we had to break gasping for air, damn human biology. Gasping for breath I just stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes, she leaned her head in touching her forehead with mine.

"I love you so much Ash…" She whispered.

"Me too sweetheart." I smiled, there was no other thing I would rather be doing except just be with her. At this ever fading point just for that one golden second _all was right in the world._

_Aww what a nice hear- warming moment too bad they will have to split apart once again. One day, one day they will be together for realsies. Ash and Dawn really are the perfect couple one is the incompetent clumsy boy the other is this mature girls girl that balances Ash's negative aspects and Ash is Dawn's good luck charm "almost" always there to comfort and love her when she is at doubt, well that's atleast how I view it. Pearlshipping for the win! Unto next time mates!_


	25. Chapter 25

_So__rry guys about the lack of posts last weekend. My household was in a blackout for about a week so obviously I couldn't post. Terribly sorry but atleast now I'm back on track with my usuall double post every weekend schedule. Note my pacing and overall writing may be impaired due to the non-consensual vacation I took._

Chapter 25 (May POV)

Desperate measure. Day 4 of trials.

Ash:16 May:16

I was looking at the recent intel from spy birds and satellites over Unova. I didn't like what I saw. The entire room was silent. We were seated in a meeting room with a screen at the back of the room. I got out of my chair and walked up to the projected picture. From the top down I saw tank with outfitted railguns hovering over a purple shadow. I know this because I see the tank's rail guns and shadows also with the impossible angles over a steep incline that they rode up. It was a recorded video so it made it easier to see the advanceness of those tanks how they float over terrain. Behind them jet like fighters they flew around and came to a dead stop in less than 3 seconds none of our VTOL aircrafts are capable of that. Behind those jets was… a floating aircraft carrier… Shit a thing like that will wipe out all ground forces within a 10 mile radius and bombard our fleets. Behind this was a _fleet_ of flying carriers.

"Oh fuck they have flying warships." I dreadfully said.

"Hover tanks, fighters that defy gravity. Fuck are they aliens?" A man asked I assume it was a rhetorical question.

"We outnumber them but they outgun us. Shit just hit the fan before the fight even started." Uk'crac observed.

"Wait, wait, wait how do we know if this isn't counter intelligence? They proved they have much better technology than us over the past year." I said quickly regaining my senses.

"I know what you mean but we cannot take the chance _if_ that is actually true." Uk'crac said.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Another officer asked. A few minutes of silence passed before we decided on a crude idea of what to do.

"Well, we really need to upgrade all our fighters and air-air and air-ground weapon systems." I suggested.

"Yea but if their vehicles are like that, than what do you think their infantry will be?" Another officer asked.

"A lot more special forces assets will be needed. Frogmen, Pararescue, Delta, even Tars." I suggested.

We discussed this for a few more hours after breaking for coffee. We sent our report to the Queen. Our recommendations for her was to vastly upgrade our missile systems software and explosives, vehicles also upgraded software and firewalls along with a new armor system to resist the Unova weaponry. More intelligence would have to be gathered as a base for these changes. Mandatory military drafting is a matter we're iffy about but is a possible option once the war starts. Special Forces type training be incorporated into about %20 of basic infantry training so atleast they'll be that much more proficient once the battle starts. All of this is probably an overreaction to a couple of still photos and videos but none of us want to think of what might happen if we lose this war, which is a very possible outcome indeed.

Right now I was in the science wing of the base. It was deep underground on the far left side of the whole military base. Right now I was riding down the elevator which was in the science wing. Uk'crac accompanied me, the elevator door and we stepped out onto a balcony overlooking a hanger looking section. The entire room was a football field in length and almost entirely white in color, sections were cut out for individual testing.

Uk'crac and I were here to see Dr. Reaver she was in on all of this to. We stepped down the stairs and headed off searching for her passing by many prototypes, scientists and such. Eventually we did find her she was in a circular room with a glassed off observation deck near the ceiling.

"Dr. Reaver!" Uk'crac called pass the observation deck. She was currently working on some blue liquid with other scientists down there.

"Come down Major." She said calmly. We walked over opening the door entering a decontamination chamber where we were disinfected opened another door and walked down the metal staircase to her.

"What did you call us for Reaver?" Uk'crac asked.

"Been working on something special for our Special Forces." She said to us looking at the blue liquid through a microscope. She averted her attention from the microscope and pressed a button. The blue liquid filled an empty vile right next to her. She took the vile closed it up and handed it to him.

He took it and held it to the light to get a better look.

"Careful there Major that vile there costs as much as an expeditionary fleet." She warned, Uk'crac immediately set it _carefully_ down on the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Classified, but it was designed for the rumored Ice Spear Project." The Ice Spear Project was a rumored "Super soldier." Program, these warriors, _SENTINELS_ as they were commonly called would be the tip of the spear of the military might, incredibly strong and resilient men and women selected for this program would be a turning point in the war to come. Personally I think it's just a waste of funding for a war that hasn't even started yet.

"Rumored doctor, rumored. These kind off things they don't even tell me." Uk'crac said.

"Then why go through the trouble of _funding_ this project?" She replasked.

"Isn't this… to science fiction for Defense to look into?" I asked.

"They won't risk losing this war, so they _will_ consider all possible options." Reaver said.

"What does it do?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. She paused for a moment deciding what to say.

She lead us to a computer screen where she typed a couple of things and it brought up a white silhouette of the human body. Yea come to think of this, this supersoldier serum does seem too science fiction. She highlighted key muscles on the silhouette.

"The serum consist of multiple drugs designed to boost muscle function, reaction time, physical strength, and overall intelligence. Basically steroids _on steroids_ with no downsides." She explained. She selected muscle groups on the arms and legs.

"This particular drug right hear will increase muscle density allowing _near_ superhuman strength." She explained moving her arm over said muscle groups. She typed something and an area in the ehad was highlighted.

"A different version of the drug. Injected into the brain it will boost subjects color sharpness and vision. This also boosts subject's reaction time, mathematics, logical, and higher intelligence. Around a %300 boost over a regular human She explained. Nightvision? .

"Who would subject themselves to this? Being a lab-rat of an experimental drug just to become a "Super soldier." I asked, I guess I just answered my own question but I didn't realize at the time.

"They will be tested beyond comprehension intelligence, strength, leadership, cognitive skills. Bear in mind Ms. Haruka a very _few_ will be selected for the program and even _fewer_ will be chosen." She explained. Uk'crac was uneased by this so we decided to leave.

"Doctor." He said just before we entered decontamination again.

"Yes?"

"You are playing forces beyond our times understanding, and when you start playing Arceus is when we're gonna get into a lot of trouble. I cannot stop this I'm very aware of that but if _you must_ go down this _dangerous dangerous_ road than make sure you see these men and women as more than just _subjects_." He said before opening the door and we entered the soundproof decontamination.

There was a multitude of very important question I would've like to ask, guess that will be for another time.

(Ash POV)

_I love you. But Why. Why did you leave us all behind? Leave everyone you ever loved? You had it all. But you left it all behind. I missed you. My patience can only last so long Ash. Why. …. _My eyes slammed open and I jumped up in a sweaty mess gasping for breath.

"Fuckin nightmares." I whispered running my hands through my sweaty matty hair. Last night I had a rather horrible nightmare even after that moment I had with Dawn.

I looked around I had returned to the Unovian forest. I couldn't help but feel this pit of guilt in my stomach.

"I left her again!" I yelled hitting chunks off the tree I was hunkered down next to. Oh fuck I'm in no mood to get observed this morning. I gotta get myself together before I murder Desmond in a sweaty mess once he gets back.

(Grimlock POV)

My eyes slid open as the rising sun crossed the horizon. I wasn't really located anywhere describable I guess just a piece of flat land with grass. I was laying flat on my belly head on my hands tucked under my head. Siearra was asleep at my side which was unusual because she was always the early bird. On cue she stirred opening her eyes.

"Good morning." She said quietly crawling to my head and resting their now as I arched my head to the side for her and licking her cheek just because I like to do that. A strange silence passed after that she wanted to talk about something, and I knew exactly what it was.

"Look I know what you're thinking so just spit it out." I told her. She gave a sigh and started.

"I can't help to feel like this is all my fault Grim. I mean all of this happened just because you wanted to spend time with me-"

"Hey, hey. If they have a problem with _us_ than that is their problem not ours." I interrupted.

"No Grim the point is the pack is your life. All you have known your whole life I cannot ruin that for you."

"My own brothers would attack me without a second thought if the command came from an Alpha. When you put family behind the word of another Mightyena, than that is a family I don't want to be apart off." I explained.

"I understand you but all of it you brought upon yourself. Look Grim I love you ok, I know how much you just want to settle down and raise a family on your own. But that can never be… you know who my allegiance belongs too." Yea I did want to settle down with her, but life had to be _so_ unfair.

"Why did you sell your soul? Why did you put yourself into eternal servitude of a species that tried to kill you?" I asked.

"…Because I believed in them. I did not serve the human race I served the Ketchum family the _only_ family that ever tried to help my kind so long ago. There is no taking back my pact with Dialga I cannot and you have to understand that." She said giving me this soft look. I remained silent.

"Grim… go back to the pack they are _your_ family _your_ life." She tried to convince me.

"Then what of _us_?" I asked. She just looked me dead in the eye I saw sadness in her eyes.

"I'll visit you from time to time. But less and less every month as Ash starts moving out of this land and back to Kanto." She said. I did not want her to _visit_ I wanted to be with her my only love and light in this _long_ cold life. I didn't know if she was ending this relationship or not and I didn't want to think about it. I got up.

"You know you spend your eternal life trying to help others and make _them _happy. You've done enough hero work to _last_ your eternal life. One day _you_ have to decide what makes _you_ happy or it's going to be a _long cold_ eternity for you." I whispered walking off leaving the yellow Lucario on the hillside.

(Ash POV)

Day 4 of the trial marked the day we would have to get a trophy and blood ourselves. I don't know why it's day 4 or why everyone only starts on day 4. We would hunt a particularly difficult prey say a fully-fledged Excadril, kill it and skin it. We paint our faces with the blood of our kill _this_ is the hardest part of the trial because every pokemon know what's going to happen and will fight to the bitter end before excepting their death. I've always hunted of necessity for food to feed myself and the tribe I do not like the prospect of trophy hunting which came from my experience with Pokemon hunters like J.

For this one Desmond and I will have to split up while we look for the right prey. Desmond wanted a Hydreigon I didn't know what I was gonna get. At least I have the next 3 days to do so. I was currently perched on a tree deep in the forest overlooking a mother Sawsbuck and a young Deerling such a pretty sight. Chuck flew in and landed on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy." I said rubbing his neck earning a soft cooing sound.

"Where do you think we should go?" I asked, I know he couldn't respond despite his intelligence but that was ok I needed someone to talk to. I was at a dead end since I was never the one to go looking for trouble.

Chuck leapt off my shoulder flying to another branch. He looked in another direction and back at me than repeating the cycle. Obviously he wanted me to follow him. Slipping on my hood I leapt to the tree Chuck was on pulling myself onto the branch. Chuck was already at the next tree so I followed. Using my legs to boost jumped of the side I landed feet first on the other branch and using my momentum to leap in between another tree. I jumped down to a fallen tree angling upwards and ran along that all this while Chuck was flying infront of me. I jumped from the log to a live tree using my hook blade to swing to another branch than pulling myself up.

Eventually we reached that crevice with the river below. Chuck landed on the other side as I jumped down from my tree tucking up and rolling back to my feet. Feeling brave and already "In the moment." I ran right to the edge of the ledge and jumped across. That was probably the stupidest move of my life but I didn't care. I missed the ledge by a mile falling down 10 feet into the crevice before grabbing a smaller ledge. I probably wasn't as scared as I should have been but I was scared nonetheless.

"Uh Arceus dammit Chuck." I groaned pulling myself the 10 feet to the top. Pulling myself over the ledge I got to my feet again and proceeded to follow Chuck there will be no rest for me. I double stepped up a tree trunk using my hookblade to latch onto a branch, then running along the trunk and jumping to the next tree.

Using my hookblade to grip on the trunk I climbed higher and higher along the tree. Eventually reaching the canopy and breaking the layer of leaf I was now at the very top of the tree. I looked over the top of the some thousands of tree and the horizon line, it really was a beautiful sight compared to the forest below. The sun was still low in the morning sky. Chuck flew out from the leaf layer with a burst of green leaves and landed on my shoulder. I rubbed his neck.

"Where to now buddy." I asked as Chuck cooed. He stopped that bird version of a purr and looked down into the tree layer.

He leapt off of my shoulder with a gust of wind gliding 50 feet away before landing ontop of another tree. Times like this makes me miss my memory cloth wing capsule, damn that thing was fun to fly with. By the way what happened to all the things I left behind after I left for Unova? The Tumbler, memory cloth, and the rest of those ultra-expensive shit that I forgot what they're called, what happened to them? Anyways for now I'm stuck with parkour which is still awesome nonetheless.

I leapt off the tree plunging into the canopy. Then on using my hookblade I swung from branch to branch like a Monferno it was actually very fun. Eventually I reached a branch Chuck was now perched on. I perched on it myself as the pokemon climbed on my shoulder, you know I just realized Chuck_ really_ likes my shoulder he's like a Chatot.

"Ok next?" I asked, the pokemon looked down pass the leaves.

There was a rather familiar red haired girl below with a camp set up. There was an obvious tent with a small firepit and an even smaller fire in it. Over the small fire was a pot with something boiling inside. The red haired girl sat next to a Azurill as she got them both something to eat. The girl wore a yellow T-shirt and jean shorts… Misty? I decided whether or not to jump down and greet her or not. The part of me that had a _little_ Lillipup crush on her so long ago said _yes,_ the other part just said _no_ for no obvious reason. Chuck deciding to be the biggest douchebag ever flew off behind me and kicked me off with his powerful legs.

"Dammit, whoa whoa!" I tried to balance of clearly failing as I plunged to the ground landing flat ontop of the Azurill.

"Oh my Arceus Azurill!" Misty shrieked she took out a Mallet from her backpack and started beating me with it. You know if I saw a stranger fall out of a tree, I wouldn't start beating them with a mallet. Just saying…

Through my many harsh-harsh years in the wilderness I have become rock solid to most injuries, but it still freakin hurts. I raised my arms trying to block the mini hammer from assaulting me what little more. The Azurill had gotten from under me and ran away, so now my old friend was beating me just for the hell of it.

"Hey quit it! It was a DAMN ACCIDENT!" I finally managed to take the mallet from her hands and throwing it off. I got up, scowl on my face. It suddenly became deathly silent.

"Sheehs do you beat every stranger you see with a mallet?" I sarcastically asked trying to lighten up the dreadful mood. She remained silent tilting her head to get a look of my face under the hood.

After a minute, "….Ash?" She asked in a shocked tone. I couldn't help the chuckle that emerged. I lifted my hood. She was speechless but her expression said_ UNFREAKING BELIEAVABLE._

"Ash!" She leapt at me giving me a bear hug. Her weight pushed me back and I bonked my head on a tree. Arceus this girl is gonna kill me…

"Oh my we thought you were dead. 4 years gone…what the hell have you been doing out here?" She hugged me burying her tearful face in my chest. We both laid in the dirt at the base of a tree, a situation I'd rather endure with Dawn rather than Misty.

"I'll explain it after you get off of me, and an apology for beating me with a hammer would be nice." I smiled. Misty looked down and her face grew red.

"Oh-oh yea.." She gave an embarrassed smile getting off of me walking over to her tent and sitting down. I got up and joined her sitting across from the red haired girl.

"Since you assaulted me I get to go first." I said sitting down "Everyone thinks I'm dead?" She looked at the floor with this guiltiest expression.

"Umm yea, May and Brock left just as suddenly as you but they actually gave us a heads-up. Dawn wasn't much help because she changed her story every time. One day you were off soul searching, another is that you went hiking in the mountains and never returned. Since she wasn't much help we all came up with our own reasons" She explained.

"Well she wa_s _half_ right_, I was out here doing some soul searching and I've found enlightenment, along with a bunch of souls." I chuckled.. _Get it __**soul searching?**__ Searching for souls? _Ha? Ha?

We got lunch going and got caught up to speed on our lives. We talked about old times, present times, and future times not much times to talk about after that. But most of it was on how much we both changed over the years. Soon I found out she wasn't alone out here.

"Hey Misty I think I found some Oran ber-" A boy that from my memory looks a lot like Gary stumbled by, "Berries… Who's he?" Misty gave an embarrassed smile. Why would _she_ be embarrassed.

"_Oh_ hey Garry this is…Ash." She said measly. Garry went wide eyed, I wasn't really surprised I knew how much I've changed over the years, in physically and mentally. By the way I'm not sure of Gary is an Assassin or not I never bothered to ask Uk'crac and Prof. Oak was very vague about causing me to doubt him.

"Well I'll be damned it _is_ Ash." He smirked his signature smirk looking at me, "Thought you were dead?" He remarked.

Smirking aswell, "Sorry to disappoint." I said. We exchanged greeting as Gary sat down aswell.

"What are you doing out here?" Gary asked something I just explained to Misty earlier. Clicking a sequence of buttons the synthetic skin on my robotic arm dispersed revealing the robo-arm. Both Gary and Misty gasped.

"Got it cut off during that terrorist attack on 2574 instead of rehab I choose to head out into the wilderness, find one of the last primitive tribal people on this planet and learn their way." I explained, I had not shown Misty robo-arm before.

Gary looked at me as I had 4 eyes but I also saw some respect in those gawking brown eyes.

"Have you learned well?" He asked in a wisefull tone.

"Yes I have _very_ much." I smiled "Most of which I cannot tell you unless you want me to be hunted down and gutted."

"Oh…" Misty said quietly.

"Enough about me how have you been my old rival?" I asked, I found it suspicious that Gary hadn't questioned why I'm loaded to the teeth with weapons. Guess that's because besides from my Bow and Tomahawk most of them are hidden.

"We life's been good, got Misty to go out with me, beat the Hoenn league, and became an overnight celebrity." He almost bragged, Misty brushed at his 1st remark, I find it very unfair how I've saved the world and universe a multitude of times and _so far got __**no**_ recognition for it. What the hell?! Is the media and population _this_ stupid! _Hey look is that that kid that saved the world a week ago, hey was that the kid that stopped Dialga and Palkia from destroying the Universe!_ **NO** people who save the world are not important and should stop it! I swear I heard that exact phrase from someone a while ago.

"Good job Garry, _thank____and not bragging in anyway at all!" _I said sarcastically, Gary just grinned. We talked for some time but I could not stay I had a rather difficult feat to accomplish in 3 days time.

"Well guys I'm terribly sorry I can't stay, an important task to accomplish." I said getting up, and jogging over to a tree sending off Chuck.

"Ash!" Gary called, I turned back feet ready to run up the trunk of the tree.

"Be safe on whatever you're doing_ but_ the next time you return we're going to have us a good battle for old times sakes." Gary said over to me.

I gave a smirk before slipping on my hood and running up the tree.

(Chuck POV)

Master had just sent me off now I'm roosted in a tree, I feel hungry, Hey look a Swoobat! Oh the holy great mother what the hell is that! Oh ARCEUS get away from me! I leapt off my perch and continue to sporadically fly away trying to run from that _thing_. Oh shit it's following me! It looks like a transparent blur in space-time why is it following me!

"Get away from me!" Oh Arceus why am I hearing EVERYTHING I do and SAYING rerun back in my mind.

Is this that _thing_ that master always annoyingly talk about! How does he live with it! Constantly having a giant blur follow you wherever you go! I rose in altitude with powerful flaps of my wing, at the peak of my ceiling which is about halfway from ground level to the clouds, I tucked my wings in and dove at intensely rapid speed to escape that blur following me. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! Was it because I mauled that blonde kid half to death the other day!

(Uk'crac)

"I swear to all that is holly Tom if _Reaver_ put you up to this!"

"Nonono Jon." I was currently speaking to a close friend of mine via vidcom in my darkened office. The conversation grew hostile rather quickly. Tom wants me to head the Ice Spear Project something I immediately declined to.

"Reaver didn't put me up to this, it was SecDef." That _even worst_!

"Oh like that's _so much better!_" I sarcastically exclaimed, I was at shouting volume now. Tom raised his hand.

"Just hear me out man. SecDef along with the directors of JSOC _and_ the board members for this project feel that someone of your experience, intelligence, and knowledge of classified projects should be the lead member of this program." He clearly tried to flatter me _tried._

"I'm a soldier Tom not a scientists." In most cases the reverse of that would be the better choice of words.

"And you won't need to be, they just need you to supervise, train, process, and recruit the candidates." He reasoned, I for one want nothing to do with this program so I remained silent.

"Look Jon this is optional we just thought you'd be the best man for the job. I mean there is about 20 directors that would want the spot I'm offering you, directors that do not have your morals. Directors that will treat the candidates which are children by the way as military hardware not human beings. They know how to train men and women not boys and girls, do you really want to subject 7 year olds to training far surpassing even the SEALs. You are the best man for the job Uk'crac" Tom said. He convinced about halfway, the fact that candidates would be _children_ prevented me. I knew most of the directors opting for my position.

Most of them were old bitter men that started aggression between us and Unova in the 1st place. I have no problem with old people but I for one know that I don't want men like ^^ to head an undertaking as sensitive as this. God damn he gave me no choice.

I gave my best scowl, "Fine I'll take the job-_but_ I want delta level security clearance and full control of the project. Along with the many classified Top Secret files you have on this. Ok?" I demanded. Tom just smiled.

"Very well Major full access will be granted tomorrow morning and I'll send you the files myself." He concluded, we both saluted formally and the vid com turned off.

I sat down in my chair letting out a heavy sigh. What the hell have you gotten yourself into Uk'crac.

(Ash POV)

The craziest thing happened to me when I was free running the hour after I left Gary and Misty. Chuck came out of nowhere with Arceus's stalker cam following close behind him. He crashed right into my sending us falling through the branches and finally landing on the ground _right_ _after_ we landed on a steep incline rolled down it for a couple of times before landing in a mud bank. Now I was almost fully submerged in mud along with Chuck. Fuck his feathers are going to be so hard to clean now.

"God dammit Chuck what the hell happened." I said tiredly completely in pain from my romp down the hill. Normally this wouldn't hurt as much as it did but I was weakened by Misty's mallet.

Chuck was a panicked mess flapping his wings to shake the mud off while at the same time splattering it all over me. I knew he needed to clean his feathers so I waited for the Braviary to stop. Several minutes later Chuck stopped and is now giving me a _sorry_ expression. I smiled I can never be mad at my faithful friend/damn good hunting partner. I urged him off as with a mighty flap of his massive wings flew to a fallen log close by, there was still a good bit of mud in his feathers but it was small enough to allow him flight.

"Well then." I said to myself getting myself out of the sticky mud. My entire Assassins battledress or robes as I've been calling it now was completely covered in mud.

Brushing what I can off I walked over to Chuck and his fallen log. Raising my hand I took Chuck's talons pulling him onto my arm.

"No time for rest buddy we have some hunting to do." I whispered throwing him off as he flapped his wings and took off.

I trusted him to find a right trophy hunt he _was_ a very intelligent yet sometimes incompetent bird. He flew up into the sky heading in a northerly direction. Summoning my fire steed Alicia I followed him, off in the distance I heard the hunting howls of a pack of Mightyenas.

(Uk'crac POV)

I need to record this moment, it was a rare event to have Arceus's stalker cam appear in your presence. It had always been a mystery of the scientists here, we had wanted to capture it and study it, we think we can advance our teleportation and active cloaking technology through its study. Anyways enough about that, I'm currently reading the file they have on the Sentinel program. It didn't really help to ease my nerves.

_**Children from ages 12-14 are inducted for 3-4 year training**__._ That part really got me, _children?_ Really it had to be children I don't care how noble there reasons are putting _children_ through this does not phase well with me. _**Candidates would be trained in combat situations that pushed them far beyond their limits and above high-level education from science, mathematics, reading, and military tactics**__. _The last part didn't rub me the wrong ways as the rest of this stuff but the only problem here was that the children couldn't quit unlike other difficult military training programs. _**Upon completion of training candidates will go through augmentation procedures, drugs to boost reflex time, strength, cognitive skills, visionary skills, and a serum that causes nano-bots to graft a titanium/carbon nanotube on the candidates skeleton,**__ meaning stronger unbreakable bones._ I'm gonna say that I'm _against_ this project, but I really have no choice still doesn't ease the guilt and pain. Putting 17-18 year olds on an operation table, pumping them full of drugs, and grafting metal onto their bones really seem sick, and all to win a war that hasn't even started. _At least _augmentation procedures have a 100% survival rate on contrary to past super soldier attempts, that fact helps a little bit.

_**After augmentation candidates are fitted into the Entei-class armor system. Consisting of a nano-mesh undersuit with a gel layer under it, this layer is vacumn sealed and climate controlled protecting wearers from firearms and extreme outside environment. Ontop of that is a rather thick plate of titanium/steel alloy covering the wearers chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands, it is extremely durable and resilient and can take significant punishment and trauma from bluntforce, ballistics, plasma energy, and piercing blows. **_Being the nerd I was I loved all these things, there was a lot of other miscellaneous that just add combat effectiveness, but I'll just read off the main features. _**A built in fusion reactor controls all suit functions. Shield Generators create a carbon nano-tube protective barrier over the suit which encase the armor, it floats a centimeter over the actual armor it encases. **_This is unbelievably expensive, the shielding system itself cost the amount of a tactical submarine, with that high price tag I don't want to think what the _entire_ suit costs.

More unimportant information, I had to clear the file the black ink that dotted out almost every sentence. Obviously I was successful in my attempt but one part still remains blacked out. The original commissioner of this project, the person that created the serums and designed the armor itself. I leaned back in my chair giving a frustrated heave.

"Jessica." I called up my personal A.I, the holographic women appeared on my desk.

"_Yes Mister Hikari?"_ She replied.

"I try to clear the black ink again." I ordered, this was about the 6th time I tried to clear it, it had to be at least weakened by now. The A.I nodded running a holographic membrane through the file that I had laid on the desk.

Most of the ink cleared as I gave a little _yay_ before looking it over, many things caught my eye. Designed for high-risk hazardous special operations, next step in military technology, past prototypes of the Entei suit, blab la bla. I went wide eyed at what I suddenly saw.

"Holy shit!" I whispered loudly.

"_Is there something wrong Mister Hikari?"_ Jessica asked worriedly.

"No…nothing Jessica." I calmed down now.

I looked over the file that had surprised me so much.

_Entei-class armor system and Sentinal Initiative._

_Commissioned by Silver Ketchum._

_It's good to be back mates, again sorry about the lack of posts last week I can't control the power grid. Anyways let's face it guys by now we should all know that I draw heavy influence from Assassins Creed, Halo, Batman, obviously Pokemon, and a bit of Skyrim I was about to post this story on the crossovers section network but literally I've combined 5 different universes and they havn't really created a section for multiple crossovers yet, so that's my story on creating this story. Continuing what's HALO without MC and the Spartans eh? The Sentinels were my twist on things XD. And I hope you guys will come to love em. By the way a question that lingered on the back of my head for years now who would win in a fight? Master Chief-vs-Batman-vs-Ezio Auditore who would win. I'm basing this on the assumption that most of you guys reading have played Assassins' Creed and Halo or have seen Batman, so if you don't know them than I'm screwed XD. Feels good to be back and like always Unto next time mates! _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Some good ol' fighting to the death part 1. Year 3 day 5 of trials.

Ash:16

(Ash POV)

I opened my sleepy eyes as the rising sun hit them through the layer of leave. I was hunkered with one of my legs hanging down in a V-shaped tree. Yesterday by around sunset Chuck led me to a Mightyena den, little bugger almost got me killed. Mightyena especially the Alphas will defend the pups to their dying breath something I did not want to be apart of. When I first got to these lands I was hot-headed, arrogant, reckless, and eager to challenge and fight every challenge that arises. Over the years I've been mellowed out and became more humble and grown wise I guess, I know better than to fight an Alpha Mightyena head on, but the allure of bagging an _Alpha Male_ always lingered over my head. Since Mightyena were relatively new to Unova they brought they brought much honor, and fame with them, they were hard to find, travel in packs, and helluva fighters. If one actually kills an Alpha and claims its pelt it will mean a lifetime of glory and respect. No one had ever claimed an Alpha Male before on part that it was damn near impossible to find them much less fight them, survive an entire pack on attack, and the fact that all who tried so far got killed.

When I got here yesterday I found fresh tracks and droppings near the den so it had been used recently. Obviously no pups were there so I guess they've grown big enough to run with the pack. I still have no idea what the hell I'll do, I know better than to kill an Alpha. They lead the pack and basically are kings and queens of the plains here. To kill a King and a rather good one is to ruin the balance and equilibrium of the entire kingdom something I did not want to do. The Mightyenas are the apex predators here without them the herbivores will overgraze the grass, berries, and leaves effectively stripping the area of plant life. What I'm saying is that there is a very fragile balance here and killing the top predators at the wrong time will destroy that. There was no other pack of Mightyena in this entire area furthering my cause to not kill them.

Anyways I decided to wait in the tree for them to return and I rolled around in some droppings and some more mud to mask my scents from the returning Mightyenas. I even took the extra precaution of hiding in a tree downwind of the den if my earlier precaution weren't enough already. Even if they are running with the pack they are still pups and will return to the den atleast once more. All I have to do now is wait.

(May POV)

You know something is terribly wrong when Uk'crac decides to take the one job he most despises in the world. I still can't believe he took it all this morning I kept asking him why but he keeps changing the subject. Right now we were creating a list of candidates to pick, it was rather difficult morally since all of them were 14-15 year olds. I was most concerned about the legal precautions of this so I relayed my thoughts to Uk'crac.

"Well at age 14 to my disgrace most kids already take most adult responsibility feeding yourself, clothing, shelter, and money something that forms when you send 10 year olds into the great outdoors with little if not none supervision. So all we'll need is the parent's consent." Uk'crac explained, looking over the list we had compiled.

"And what parents would agree to _this_?" I asked, "I don't think parents would want their kids to be military guinea pigs." I added aswell.

"You'd be surprised what patriotism can do May." He said, "But I do know your fears." It was a rather touchy subject so I didn't want to mention anymore of it.

We had about 50 or so names but one particular name I know came to both our minds.

"What about Ash?" I dared to ask, "He's been in Unova for over 3 years meaning he has great knowledge of the land and people. Plus he was living with the Natives so it is assumed he is already beyond fit for the program, so we just need to teach him the intelligence part of it." I said. Uk'crac put a hand on his chin.

"I don't know about Ash.. honestly I don't." He said, "Find him and bring him here than we'll both talk to him." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I saluted than walking out. Now I'm left to find him.

(Chuck POV)

Yesterday I found Master a Mightyena den, I think he was proud. After that he started rolling in some feces for some odd reason and hid in a tree. He said he was waiting and needed to stay hidden so I left. Now soaring in the beautiful morning sky I scanned the grounds bellow searching for prey with my keen eyes. I wasn't really hungry at the moment so I'll just get a snack.

I spotted an Emolga scampering through the tree top, I did whatever grin I could with my beak than tucking my wings I dove to the ground. The wind rushed past my face as I did a near vertical dive clocking in around 60 miles per hour. Around 20 feet from the leaf lines I unfolded my wings and broke the dive slowing down but still very fast. Talons outstretched I snatched the Emolga mid-air breaking its neck with the force of impact. And just as quickly I flapped my wings and bounced off into the sky.

Flying for a couple of minutes I found a rock to enjoy my little snack. Landing on the rock I quickly got to work, it was rather small so I just swallowed it whole. Ahh this region of the region had the tastiest tree squirrels it tasted very sweet with a hint of crisp. The fur and bones were delicious aswell amplifying the taste itself…. Yup, nothing to do now all my focus was on getting that Emolga…. You know what I'll get back to you guys on that I've grown use to that blur always in my face.

(1 hour later)

Hmmm I'm still standing here… Let's go find and bother Sierra I love bothering her. With a mighty flap of my wings I lifted off gliding down an incline and riding the air currents upwards. How hard can it be to find the only Lucario in Unova? Heh? Besides I really just have to find Grimlock he's always in giganto form when around her. This will be somewhat easy I have a couple hundred square miles to cover. Soaring over the lands was a _very_ beautiful sight, a sight reserved for only the pokemon of the sky. I scanned my eyes across the many bioms that dotted this land forest, plains, and mountains with a bit of coast off west but that is out of tribe territory. It was a lot harder to find her than I'd expected she was sitting on a tree deathly silent, I sense she had gone through a rather… emotional ordeal.

I landed on her branch and eased myself next to her. She wasn't crying necessarily but her eyes looked wet and heavy, she would never show such emotions to any of us so something bad must have happened.

"Hey." I said gingerly I wasn't about to ask_ you ok_ because she obviously was not ok. Life lesson my followers if you see someone you love off in someplace sobbing you _don't ask_ if they are _ok_ because they are obviously _not ok._ Carrying on.

"You want to talk about it?" I whispered inching a little closer to her draping a wing over her shoulder. She gave a sad teary huff, she was about to break.

"Oh it's ok, it's ok." I caressed she was fully sobbing now into my feathery chest. By the way I said _it's ok_ I did not ask _are you ok._ She obviously is not in a talking mood, so I just decided to be a good friend and help ease her through this difficult time she's facing.

So I sat there with that Shiny Lucario as she sobbed into my shoulders. Frankly I was a bit scared I had _never ever_ seen her like this. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"No not really." She replied sobbingly.

"Was it Grimlock?" I asked she remained quiet I can feel the guilt build in her. "It _was_ Grimlock. What the hell happened!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Chuck _please_ I had to let him go. I know he can never have a life with me when his belongs to the pack. He has lived with them all his life I cannot tear him from that." She almost pleaded with me tears streaming down her eyes.

I remained silent this time, you could tell I was pissed both at Grimlock for unintentionally making her do this and Siearra for actually breaking her _own_ heart.

"Why _would you_ fall in love in the 1st place if _you know_ you would have to let him go?" I asked hoarsely, I was probably doing the opposite of trying to calm her.

"Chuck_ please_." She replied regaining herself a little bit, "I don't want to talk about it _not now_." She pleaded with me. I just gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ok." I finally whispered, she gave me a small smile and I eased into whatever sit I could do. So we sat there well Siearra sit and I ahlf sit/squat because I'm a bird Siearra off to my side leaning against my chest as I covered her with my wings like a blanket.

We definitely will have talk later, but for now I'll let her have her moment. She nuzzled her head against my chest soon falling into a light sleep. I gave a sigh knowing that she finally settled, boy if Grimlock was here he probably would kill me at the sight.

(Ash POV)

My ass _really_ hurts, sitting on a tree without moving _at all_ for a couple of hours probably does that to you. Well the pack finally came back, that was when my fear meter spiked to about a 9. They didn't necessarily _look scary_ but the fact in the back of my head that they will maul me alive scared me. Anyways I was gathering intel on my prey, needed to know as much about them as I can. Right off the bat I think they had a rather poor sense of smell if they couldn't smell me in a tree right ontop of them. Doesn't the smell of ship come from the ground-up? Not air-ground….

The pack consisted of 7 fully grown adults, with 8 pre-adolescent pups. The Alpha Male and Female were the largest 2 Mightyenas because… well they're _Alphas._ I named them John and Jane behold my almighty naming skills. A singular lean yet well-built Mightyena appeared to be the beta giving secondary orders to the pack when the Alphas were busy with the pup. 3 Mightyena one skinny and small, one immensely built, and one in between looked like a close knit group of brothers. They were all males and stuck close together. And 1 scrawny looking _skinny_ _as hell_ Mightyena appeared to be the newcomer/bully of the pack. Constantly picking on the 5 other Mightyena excluding the Alphas he especially appeared to be the suck-up to the Alphas especially Alpha John. I really didn't like that Mightyena.

My recon further dissuaded my thoughts from killing the Alpha. It was the only pack in this entire area and it was pretty well balanced and friendly pack save for that one douchebag Mightyena but overall it was a nice well knit family. But the allure of killing an Alpha was always at the back of my head. And then I saw something _interesting_…

The Alpha had given a direct orderly bark to the pack. The douchebag Mightyena immediately obeyed and so was the 3 brothers except they were a bit reluctant and even stopped when the _Beta_ told them otherwise. The Beta and Alpha had a rather nasty standoff/stare-off I'm sure they were saying many things in their secret silent language involving eye contact/barks/whispers etc. Tension grew so high is to that the 2 almost went at it. A suspenseful 2 minutes passed until the Beta let up and sulked off only one of the 3 brothers followed after him. Hmm a Mightyena disobeying the _direct order_ of an Alpha has either very righteous or very ballsy. Upon closer examination of the Alpha I noticed how old and weathered he was multiple deep scars throughout his _very large _body and that he walks with not really a limp but almost there an _almost limp_. Add that to the fact that he lost the loyalty of his most predominate subordinate meant that he was failing to keep order in the pack. That was enough reason for me. I looked over to the Beta he actually reminded me a lot of myself he was young, muscular, not a baptshit idiot he seems to know when and how to pick his fights. Question is… will he be an adequate Alpha if I remove the current one?

Can't really come up to him and ask, so I'll go do-or-die and fight the Alpha. Oh boy I'm very nervous at the moment because this was literally _do-or-die _ I'll have to either _kill the Alpha_ or _die trying_. I un-holstered my Tomahawk giving it a couple of twirls, and then jumping down rather close to the pups. I quickly got the attention of the entire pack that gave me this deathly glare especially the Alphas even more especially the Alpha male. Taking the initiative he immediately trotted right up to me head lowered a thunderous _get away from my children_ growl emitted from his throat. Oh yea shits about to hit the fan, to my surprise the pack dispersed to a command issued by a tail wag and the Alpha Female rounded the pups with her aswell. The growling continued, I slipped on my hood clasping my knife from my extended right hidden blade.

"Let's dance boy." I taunted. That was a very arrogant moment for me.

With a snarl the Alpha leaped at me jaws of razor sharp teeth opened wide. I caught him by the necl in a deadly hug, the momentum of his massive body sent us rocketing down the incline. Along the way I lost my grip on him and we both just tumbled down the hill semi close. It actually hurt quit a lot considering the abundance of cleverly placed jagged rocks there to "gently" break my fall. Reaching the bottom of the hill we hit some tall grass reaching to around my waist, the herbivores hadn't grazed here because of the den uphill.

Oh shit what the hell did I just get myself int. I'd lost track of the Alpha a rather dangerous situation to find yourself in. Couching the tall grass I stalked along scanning the plants for any sign of the Alpha. I heard a rustle in the grass behind me, I turned around just fast enough to stomp the clamping jaws from gnawing my face off. I held the Alpha's head up with my arms as he snapped at me trying to reach my face or neck, my legs were trying to reach a kick-off position. Damn this thing was heavy, with a mighty heave I kicked him off making him do a little front flip in the air into an area out of the tall grass. Placing myt hands behind me I buckled kicking my feet up and using the momentum to get to my feet. I'd lost my Tomahawk earlier and soon found it charging head first at the Alpha who jumped at me aswell. That was a very stupid move on my part but it was too late now. Tucking my right arm I tackled the thing mid-air with my robotic arm sending us clearly into a green grass field. Slowing down gravity pulled him to the ground below me and I trapped over him landing on my head. This was probably one of my most ungraceful moments but _I will kill that Alpha!_ Both getting to our feet we were at a sudden standoff.

I stared into his, I saw the power of an avalanche, and the ferocity of a hurricane in his dark hazel eyes. I raised myself into a combat stance knife in a reverse grip and Tomahawk just out there both with my hands slightly folded close to my chest ready to attack or react. A moment of silence passed between us as we exchanged silent unreadable messages. With a snarl he lunged at me jaws opened wide, angling my knife I buried it in his side with a rather gory gush of blood and glanced him off. I heard a yelp and whimper as I stabbed him. Now we were in reverse position twirling my Tomahawk I stepped closer prepared to deliver a lethal vertical blow. I was to slow because the Mightyena rammed me in the abdomen carrying me around 8 feet before dropping his charge. Now on my belly I quickly turned around to punch his jaws away with a rather nasty meaty sound along with the yelp he gave off.

I quickly got up readied my bow and the arrow whistled away burying itself in the Mightyena's shoulder. He winced at it but didn't gave any indication of pain. He didn't charge me again but rapidly trot forwards trying to snap at me with his jaws. Eventually he got my feet burying those flesh ripping teeth into my ankle with his bone-breaking jaw, he tried to pull me to my back but I gingerly balanced with my other leg. It was a rather awkward and comical moment thinking about it, the Mightyena was like a puppy playing tug of war with me and his bone toy. Except the bone toy was my ankle and it HURTS LIKE A BITCH.

"Get off of me you bastard!" I yelled hatcheting it's shoulder and it let out a painful yelp you know because it just took a Tomahawk to the shoulder. The still wasn't enough to dislodge it from my ankle so I gouged out it's right eye with my hand burying my knife in its back. I still needed to keep the pelt relatively intact.

Finally I managed to dislodge him, he released his hold of my ankle but lingered a little too long giving me the opportunity to kick it from the underside of the head. It's head flew backwards and to the side, I think I actually broke it's jaw. This moment goes to show how experienced yet old the Mightyena actually was. I could tell the pokemon was exhausted looking at me panting with its broken jaw. I wasn't _that_ phased but I was just engaged in a duel to the death with an albeit underwhelming Alpha Male. I even got the last laugh because he bit my boot not my actual ankle probably sprained it but I still felt good.

Looking over the Alpha its right eye was a bloody mess with the red blood flowing down his cheek and dripping to the floor. His shoulder and other shoulder was also guzzling out blood. My Tomahawk and knife was sticking out of his shoulders in an almost comical way. Oh boy how am I gonna get them back? I cracked my neck and with a battle cry charged the Mightyena, it matched my ferocity with its own. I punched it with my over-powered robo-arm sending it to the ground. Holding its head down with my foot I tore the Tomahawk and knife out of his shoulder a rather brutal move taking a fair amount of his shoulder muscles with me. Lifting my leg I kicked its head away and kicking it's stomach aswell. It now laid there stunned and broken awaiting its death, it was a rather… pitiful death guess he was more bark than bite. I didn't realize how hard I kicked it maybe broke a few bones along with me. Looking at it now it still look like a could carry on it _does_ look like it can fight me head on for another hour or so but I think it just gave up.

I don't know how much of a poor excuse this was to justify my actions but an Alpha that does not fight to the death to defend its home and pups is an Alpha that does not deserve the rule. Atleast it's death will be quick I guess… Twirling my Tomahawk up down left right in a somewhat ceremonious way before twirling it back into position and angling down with one hand to the Alpha's head. I drove it dow- Holy Mother of Arceus what's going on? Mid swing I was suddenly teleported off-were.

(One inter Regional teleportation occurrence later)

Whoever decided to teleport me picked a helluva time. My mid swinging Tomahawk had to hit something so it swung into the now computer panel. It impacted with a metallic thunk and a shower of sparks. Who in the hell teleported me? I broke enough rules just visiting Dawn for a day.

"Whoa!" I heard a girl say, and then a series of unstrapping and the distinctive clicking sound of a loaded gun. I turned to the voice aka my right, I was in a dark room with many other computer panels and monitors in it.

"Drop it!" I heard a male voice say sternly. The room was too dark for me to distinguish faces but I think I was surrounded by 4….5 figures atleast 1 is female and atleast 1 is male. The rest could either be transgendered or have no technical gender (Their balls got cut off or they were female that got a sex change and _then_ got the balls cut off).

"It's ok sergeant he probably was fighting something, that explains the blood and mid swung weapon." The female voice said again. A blinding light suddenly appeared oh Arceus what freak of nature could turn night to day! The monstrosity of such intensity that can blot out the sun blinded me. I took my hand off the Tomahawk to cover my eyes.

My eyes didn't really recover as a hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Ash?" The female voice asked thinking of it now it does sound a lot like… May.?

My vision finally cleared up for me to remove my hand. I blinked my eyes a couple of times trying to clear the blurriness. I turned to the bandanad girl at my side.

"May?" I asked shockingly. I looked around the strange room it was full of beeping lights and weird squares that dotted everything. Squares on the ceiling, floor, tables, those black tables, square on other squares, Arceus less squares add some circles and triangles in there!

The men holding me at gun point had lowered their pistols not that I cared that much I could have dropped them _fairly_ easily.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around this strange _square _room.

"You're on a military base off the coast of SunyShore City." She replied.

"Uk'crac sent me to get you, apparently you were…busy what happened?"

"Was about to kill an Alpha." I said simply I had activated my _silent type_ mode. "Uk'crac wants to see me then take me to him." I got right to the point.

"Ok." May said half awkwardly. I had a little staredown with the guy that told me to drop it. I simply just turned around violently took my Tomahawk from the destroyed panel and walked out of this strange _square_ room with May. Hopefully that's the last I see of them damn squares.

It was a rather silent walk to wherever May was leading me which I assume was Uk'crac's office. The guards had not followed us because they obviously trusted a random guy they've never seen before loaded to the teeth with bladed weapons and a bow-and-arrow in Mays care without a second thought. You know this is how there is _always_ a cliché break in security by some random bimbo on the enemy's side. Along the way I saw many men and women in military uniform and lab coats stop and gawk at the strange smelling/looking man that graced them. I even saw some flare there nose at my smell I wasn't self-conscious I lost that trait my first year in the wild. By the way the hallways was MADE OF FREAKING SQUARES. I hate fucking squares now _everything_ is a fucking square the wall-tiles, ceiling-tiles, floor-tiles, nothing else just square! The _only, __**only**_ thing that _wasn't_ a square was the shape of the hallway a _rectangle_ because that is _so much better?!_ Fucking decorators need to put some triangles and circles here! Arceus is this so hard to do?! Just _one triangle, one triangle_ that's all I need! Fucking Arceus this entire hallway has as much creativity, and muteness as a blank piece of paper.

Carrying on, "_So_…how have you been?" May asked… did I detect _nervousness_ in her voice?

"Been good." I replied her face formed a frown for a fraction of a second before resuming her blank expression. I felt kinda bad getting just enough of a peek from my hood to see that frown. So I took my hood off and actually started talking.

"Uhh not much to say since I live in the great outdoors I guess. Fought some pokemon, killed some pokemon, eat some pokemon and tribal life is rather… uneventfull so there not much to talk about." I said trying to be the good friend I've always strove to be and for a split second forgot. I saw gave that ever faintest smile.

"I hope you actually _learned_ something from your years away from friends and family that you ditched with no warning at all." She replied… Yea that hit me hard but who could blame her?

"Yes _I have_ May. Have learned a lot of valuable lessons from the Natives." I replied sternly.

"Care share some of this _valuable wisdom?" _She asked slyly.

"I can't really share with since I'm still in training and if I tell they'll hunt me down and gut me and anyone I told." I said happily albeit sarcastically. May decided to not touch on what I said.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Life's been good, got accepted into the U.R military at age 15 by Arceus knows who. Umm got a place of my own became top coordinator." She said. Well I'm happy for her flashing her a congratulatory smile she returned it aswell.

Yea it's good to see my old friend again I gave a mental smile to myself which translate to the feeling of happiness. Soon we reached a room with a rectangular white door with square engravings on it. The door slid open and May stepped in with me following close behind. I just realized I was still covered in the Alphas blood on most of my cloths, _so that's why _everyone looked at me stranger than _usual_. Inside I saw I blue haired man sitting in a desk looking over some papers. He looked up at me cracking me a smirk, yea that be Dawn's dad.

"Well I'll be damn me you actually _found_ the poor bastard." He said smiling, "_You_ look like shit Ash." He said warmly turning to me. I cracked my own grin we he got up walked towards me and we had a good old bear hug.

"Good to see you again." I smiled.

"You too Ash, Dawn says 8 more months away?" He asked and said. Rubbing the back of my head I confirmed it.

"Ok that's good because once you get back I'm gonna beat your ass so hard your shit will come out of your mouth for a month for leaving my daughter." He said happily smiling. Dred rose through me as I returned a nervous smile. May decided to break it up before it got really ugly.

"So Uk'crac care to explain to Ash here why we brought him here?" May asked sweetly.

"Oh umm Ash lets have some coffee over this." Uk'crac motioned us out of the door.

(One coffee break later)

"So Ash let's get right to the point here." Uk'crac got right to the point, "I've been chosen to head an experimental military project designated Ice Spear, it's objective is to supply the Special Forces community with basically "Super Soldiers" men and women chosen to go through intensive training which pushes them above and beyond their physical, mental, and intellectual abilities. Upon completion of their training they undergo a multitude of invasive and painful procedures involving lots of needles through unfathomable places which boosts all relevant aspects of candidates to super human level strength, reflex time, color sharpness etc which after that they will gain many inches in height, their eyes will naturally turn blue and many other effects. After that they are fitted into a suit of unfathomable military technology, which cost the amount of a fully fitted Nuclear Submarine. These soldiers will be the top special forces _warriors_ they get the best shit, they get the most dangerous missions and have the highest security clearance and responsibilities comparable to just beneath the queen herself." Uk'crac explained probably exaggerating some things to get me interested and _I was_.

"Boys and Girls are recruited at age 14 _with_ their parents consent and are subjected to 3-4 years of intensive and I mean _hell raising __**brutal**_ physical training and education. By the age of 17 they go through augmentation procedures and then proceed to do all the awesome thing I explained earlier in the coming war." He concluded, we were in a locked off coffee room allowing us to talk as freely about this… classified information.

"So what do you want with me?" I asked.

"We have compiled a list of recruits and we both _want you_. Your time in the wild was equivalent to the 3 years physical training recruits will eventually face. And educational training overall is just a years worth." May said, they made it obvious they want me to be an.. Ice Spear? I think I was more accepting of all of this then we'd all like.

"May, Uk'crac I've been away training for _3 years_ I don't want to train for anything anytime soon especially something like education training….?" I said May gave a frown Uk'crac looked like he was thinking.

"Wait, wait. Ash I don't want to force any of this on you I know how much you want to catch up with Dawn. So I'm gonna lower myself here and say… _we need you Ash_, you're a symbol and icon to men, women, and children everywhere. You'd always have a drive to fight whether it was the pokemon league or hopefully _this_." Uk'crac clearly and successfully tried to flatter me.

"I have an idea but it still depends on you Ash. Do you have any plans of joining the war effort once you turn 18?" May asked, she was right I wanted to support my Region in this war. The way I had it thought out I'd get a year to spend catching up with Dawn going on adventures before joining the war effort so I explained that to them and nodded.

"You can attend basic and or officers training in whatever branch of military you like. _But_ people from _here_ involved with the Project will meet with you often to basically be your private tutors." May explained now they both looked at me waiting for my answer. I wanted to say yes but I didn't want to sound as desperate as I actually was.

"I assume these Ice Spears will role in teams, no matter how strong you are you will be beaten because of over whelming numbers. So wouldn't it be… unfair to the rest of the candidates that I basically _skipped_ the 3 years of training and just became an Ice Spear just like that?" I said.

"No one will hold grudges or resentment against you Ash. One because you're the hero, while you were away the media_ finally_ caught up with all your heroic deeds saving the world a couple times and whatnot, they look up to you Ash. _And_ a serum in augmentation blocks those kinds of emotions from _Sentinel-Sentinel _sort of a fail safe we don't really need 7 foot titans battling it out to the death just because someone held a grudge." May said. Well they just did convince me so I gave an agreeing nod.

"Sweet! That went easier than we thought I had a whole speech in my mind about how it's your responsibility to serve your Region." May exclaimed excitedly. After a few minutes of working out the kinks we had our final plan.

"I'll join the Marine Corp. go through basic training after graduation I volunteer for the Tactical Assault Recon if I pass I pass if I fail I try again. All along the way scientist people come by and give me my education for the Sentinel Program math, science, battle tactics. After that I sit on a table and get stabbed by needles in various places. After that I get fitted into a completely overpowered suit which cost the same amount of a Nuclear Submarine, and finally I serve my region as a Sentinel super soldier." I repeated what we discussed earlier. May and Uk'crac gave nods.

"Ok that's good uhh I think it's time to take you back to your rite of passage now." May said, we all got up and headed to the _square_ teleportation room. We entered the dark room and everything powered up prepping for my teleportation.

"I guess _we'll_ have to catch up later." May said sadly, I looked at her sad face. I grabbed her hand holding it up between us. My entire body started to evaporate into blue stuff as I was teleported.

"Soon May, soon I will make it all up to all the friends and family I've left in the dust. Very soon." I said before my evaporation was complete and I was teleported back to Unova.

_Wohoo! Feels good to be back, not much to say uh hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and Unicorns! Unto next time mates!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Some good ol' fighting to the death part 2: Fight harder! Year 3 day 5 of trials.

Ash:16

(Grimlock POV)

"Where the hell were you?" Snaggle tooth the douchebag asked me, obviously from recent events I'm not exactly in the mood to tell him. It was a bit after mid-day in the hot summer months of Unova.

"Nothing you need to know." I replied harshly, my brothers came by but they kept their distance they know how mad I was at _them_.

"Where's Rockdriver?" I asked more so to my brothers than to Snaggle-tooth the douchebag.

"No where you need to know!" He replied harshly twisting my words against me. I swear to Arceus if I'm ever alone with him I'm going to kill that fucking bastard. As if on cue a rather nasty, bloody, and beat up Rockdriver arrived from the side of the hill. He looked… bloody… Most of his fur was soaked in blood, not to mention the fact that has right eye is gouged out, and his shoulders looked like they took a blade too.

"Looks like you need a band-aid." I said sarcastically, if he sustained such brutal wounds and I'mpretty sure he killed his attacker and or challenger. "What happened?" I asked.

"Oh quiet you incompetent traitor the Alpha _does_ not need to deal with the likes of you!" Snaggle-tooth the douchebag spat. "But _if you must_ know the Alpha just delt with a rather stupid human, who reminds me quite of _you_, who _dared _to challenge the Alpha." Snaggle-tooth the douchebag rode Rockdrivers ass not literally of course I'm _pretty sure_ he's not homosexual but…. The way he always rides the Alpha's ass always makes me wonder…

"That's enough of you Snaggle-tooth." Rockdriver said respectfully shooed him off, said Mightyena gave an unnecessary bow and walked off, Rockdriver turned to me blood still dripping a little from his eyes. I'm very surprised he isn't dead yet considering his wounds he must have found some berry that can magically heal his wounds. I never really understood how that worked per say either I was too busy to bother or I didn't really care.

"A human came by, obviously he was from the local tribe he wore their clothing and fought their style. He wished to kill me and we duked it out in an epic sense I guess I'll be honest he was about to kill me until…" He hesitated.

"Before what?" I urged him on.

"Before he just… disappeared… In a sort of blue mist I couldn't explain it. I'm not sure if he's dead or not only that someone intervened." Rockdriver said, _intervened?_

"Who did you think it was?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, my only thoughts is that we should be careful Grimlock." Rockdriver replied, "For if some _being_ out there possesses the ability to abduct a being from anyplace at any-time is a being we would not want to anger." He said. I'm certain he was referencing to Arceus but I know these acts are in the Human domain, Arceus has never been known to do anything such as Rockdriver described.

I didn't want to discuss it anymore opting to sit down and have an actual family conversation with my brothers, if so was even possible. I nodded to Rockdriver and walked off my brothers had dispersed. I soon spotted Ripcore calling him over.

"What's up Grim?" He asked completely oblivious to what happened between Sledge and I some 2 days ago. "Come on little brother we're going to have a family meeting." I said as he walked up next to me.

We soon found Sledge and K-bar.

"Where have you been?" K-bar asked worriedly even though I was the leader of our little group K-bar had always been the father figure to all of us. Which made it even stranger when I beat his ass last week. Sledge just gave me a deathly stare he was mostly silent but his ego when it comes to his strength in fighting was massive. He was not happy at all that I beat _his_ ass, I was the leader of this group for a reason.

"Been off with Siearra ever since you ordered Sledge who tried, failed, and kinda succeeded at driving me off, or have you forgotten that you ordered an attack on your own brother?" I spat venom in my voice, I could have sworn I saw guilt in his expression for a brief second. I failed to mention to them that I sort off… broke up with Siearra…

"Anyways I didn't come back for _you_ nor the other one. I want us for one minute _one minute_ to sit down and have an actually family discussion for atleast _once_ in our lives after this you can go off doing whatever the fuck you want." I could never be mad at Ripcore but I was still pretty pissed at my other 2 siblings.

"Very well." K-bar agreed Sledge just grunted like his usual self.

"You know I kicked your sorry little rump before I can do it again." I threatened him, he just got up and sulked off.

We walked in a little pack to a base of a tree somewhere downhill of the den. Along the way we all went giganto form leading Ripcore to fly off to find a place for our little conference. We all settled down under the tree, Ripcore roosting on the branches and the rest of us just sitting down on the ground.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Ripcore asked.

"Well I don't really know when was the last time we sat down as a family?" I replasked.

"First off _K-bar_, _Sledge_ you would drive me out of the pack and probably kill me just because an Alpha said so?" I asked the question that had hung in the air the entire time. They both gave guilty expressions but didn't answer. "I know how much you guys… respect him and honor his abilities as a leader but_ really_, I think family would override any order he would give." I reasoned.

Some family conference this was I'm the only one saying anything.

"If Rockdriver wants me to leave so bad and _you_ guys obviously follow his ass just as close as Snaggletooth than… should I just leave? You wouldn't be bothered by me anymore." I asked genuinely.

"Well Grim it's not like _that_. It is in our nature to follow orders I don't know if Hawkumudu did that to us or it was our original nature, my point Grimlock much to my disgrace not even family ties a=can stop instincts. But oddly enough you are the _exact_ opposite if the rest of us you're more of a rebel I guess. What I'm saying is Grim none of us want you to leave but it is our nature to follow the will of a leader." K-bar said, he confused me.

So should I leave or not.

"Have you ever thought of _asking_ Rockdriver to you know_ ask him to call off the hit on you_?" Ripcore asked above us.

"Rip, one doesn't simply ask the Alpha to stop. His word is law whether you like it or not." Came Sledge.

"For _once, just once_ in your Arceusdam life can you say something that actually _helps_ your freakin family." I exclaimed angrily over to him. He just snorted his nose and turned the other way. It was probably very harsh of me but he had it coming the _first_ time he tried to kill me, by now I count some.. 14-12 attempts.

"I'll go talk with Rockdriver ok Rip. If his _al- powerful judgement!_ If his chose still remains for me to be banished then _so be it_." I said grimly reflecting my name and getting up.

"Well not really a family meeting _at all but_ it's a start I guess." I said walking off along the way I morphed back into a Mightyena. Oh boy is Rockdriver and I going to have a talk.

(Ash POV)

May had just phased me back from our hour long conference. I'm really happy I got to talk to her after so long but that threat that Uk'crac made really did scare me. I mean yea I consider myself a helluva fighter but I don't think I'm near the level of Dawn's dad. Ughh makes me shiver every time I think of that. Anyways now I'm back and I'm tasked with finding that Alpha I almost killed, by now I'm sure he probably found a berry that magically healed all wounds, how a fruit can do that eludes my understanding. Anyways I _was not _teleported back to my original position before my meeting instead I landed in some random ass creek bed. Well I still have 2 days to finds the Alpha and kill him I think I'll go find Sierra surely she's still out here considering her fondness of Grimlock. I summoned Alicia in a blazing inferno of blue fire she reared up neighing at the sky before settling, I patted her fiery mane before mounting the Zebstrika.

"Laas Yah Niir." I whispered my mark burned a bright blue but my eyes didn't start glowing this time. Looking over the black environment my vision highlighted all living creatures Pokemon and Humans alike excluding plants who are _still living _of which I ranted about some chapters ago.

I filtered out everything but Sierra's signature aura, I located her some 1 mile away from me. Next to her was a shadowy unfiltered aura of a Braviary Chuck I presume. Well I got three miles to ride.

"Let's go." I urged pulling on Alicia's reign as she neighed a fiery neigh before galloping out of the creek bed towards Sierra's aura. With the wind passing me Alicia soon galloped out of the forest and into the plains, it had always shocked me how fast the Zebstrika, compared to an already fast normal Zebstrika Alicia was godly.

I heard rolling thunder back behind me attuning itself to the rhythmic and almost mind-calming sound of hooves slamming against the soft stable ground, tucking my body down to reduce drag we carried on as we reached Alicia's top speed. It really was a magnificent sensation riding such a majestic, powerful, and mighty creature not to mentio the coolness of the situation. I mean look at it, I'M RIDING A FREAKIN ZEBSTRIKA MADE OF BLUE FIRE yea sure if she was a horse it might have been _slightly_ cooler but to ride on such creature dominating one of the most powerful forces of nature it really brings a humbling feeling to oneself. With our speed we covered 1 mile in 20 minutes a new traveling record for the both of us it seems. I pulled up Alicia's reigns just as we reached the tree Sierra and Chuck where hunkered up on, by now my ghetto rigged aura vision had dispersed. It was a rather large Oak Tree right dab in the middle of plain country which made it stand out even more being the only tree in a field of grass.

Chuck gave a squawk greeting me as I jumped off Alicia and climbed up the tree to the two's branch. By now I got a really good look at Sierra, she'd been crying…

"Oh my, what happened!" I said hoarsely trying not to let my anger let out too much. The second I said that Sierra erupted into tears and crawled into my arms burying her fury face in my chest, well not really my chest more of over my shoulder but I guess that is to describe the intensity of the hug.

She cried into my shoulders as I hugged her digging her chest spike into my chest it hurt but I didn't really care. Most of my attention was on making whoever made her like this wish they were never born.

"Who did this?" I asked she just shook her head clinging tighter to my body. The most suddenness of sudden thoughts occurred to my sudden mind. "Was it Grimlock! I swear I'm going to kill that mother fucking bastard!" I almost shouted trying to release myself from the Lucario's grasp. It infuriated me seeing someone I held very dear be hurt like this, it just pissed me off all sorts of ways.

"No Ash please it wasn't his fault. _I _had to break up with him." She sobbed into my shoulders, ok I'll give her that she caught me off-guard.

"And why was that?" I mustered enough self-control to say that.

"Please not now I promise I'll explain everything later just not now, _please." _She cried. She did many thing that shocked and surprised me today but I guess I can give her this.

Sighing a deep sigh "Ok but after you got yourself together you're gonna explain yourself missy. I can't bear to see you so hurt like this, ok?"

"Ok." She agreed settling a little. Chuck had found another branch to perch on, I leaned back on the branch easing Sierra into a laying position on my lap. From there on Chuck and I took turns comforting her helping her out in this stressful and emotional time. Sierra laid belly 1st ontop of me a position to my embarrassment she had grown use too, oh well I guess I'll just rub the back of her head like she was big yellow Glameow.

(Some 37 minute of stressful and emotional suspense later)

"You better now?" I asked Sierra had gotten up and was sitting on the branch independently now.

"Yea a little bit." She sniffed.

"Ok explain yourself." I urged her on.

"Well ok umm, Grimlock had spent… his entire life in the service of that pack. I don't know how long he had been alive but I guess a _really _long time. Ever since he met _me_ he's been neglecting his already neglected family and overall tearing away from the pack. I could never bear to think of myself ruining his life just because I decided to fall in love, I know it could never work I've suffered so much heartbreak through my 1000 years on this planet, I've accepted the fact that I will always outage any mate I fall in love with and probably can never live a happy life settle down raise pups and finally die. I cannot ruin _his_ comparably short time on this planet just because I forgot my abilities and responsibilities." She explained almost falling back into tears. Hmm I don't know what to think of that, I'm going to say this right now I'm not some love guru so most of the things I'll be saying will come from the heart.

"You know you're even thicker than _me_ on matters as touchy as love." I said she gave a slight chuckle before looking at me with those red eyes of hers. Before continuing I did a quick rerun of most of Sierra's past memories since I shared that special mental link with her. A thousand years of memory flashed before my eyes in around a second it was very disorienting.

"Sierra… you have _suffered _so much during your thousand years on this planet, you have loved, cried, hate, and forgive you have done so much for countless generations especially the generation of my family and our closest friends not to mention the entire Lucario population of Sinnoh. You have done so much… and was given so little, reviewing your memories I found out that you have not been happy for _a long_ time, and I mean truly to your core at-peace instead you just opt for the pain of the same old' same old. You don't have the liberty to rant on about how painful it is to lose all the mates you had acquired over the years since there was _only one_, a rather charming fella Lucas was his name?" I ranted on, Sierra blushed at the last part.

"What I'm saying Sierra is, you have done _so much _for _everyone._ No one has the right to ask _anything more_ of you but Dialga's a bitch ain't he? You haven't felt love in a very long time and the very first time you found that _someone_, that special someone that can make you_ truly happy_ someone I that gives me this feeling of pride about how much he cares about you how much he _loves_ you. And you just… _push him away?!_ All because you're _afraid_?! Afraid because after some hundred years together because I'm certain he lives that long, what the fuck?! You are a _coward_ fore ever believing that Sierra, I cannot convince you to love him again that part is up to you. But really?! You would give up on all chance of love and happiness just because you can't bear losing him, that's a terrible mentality to have _why love something at all if you'll lose it anyways._" I sat down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look Sierra what really matter is what you really value in your relationship considering your immortal life off-course. Either you would rather spend centuries with the only… Mightyena… dinosaur… thing that you truly love _or_ you give up on it _all_ just because you're too scared to love him because you know he'll die. So a lifetime of happiness and unforgettable memories or not have them at all because you're too afraid of being hurt when he finally dies, a no brainer really." I said looking at her I think I overused the words _happiness_ and _pain_ a little too much but that's the point I really wanted to get across. _Note to self, work on speaking skills that little speech was a train wreck probably just as bad as my writing skills._

She remained silent looking away from me with a frustrated/sad expression.

"I just need to be alone right now master… gather my thoughts." She finally shooed Chuck and I off after a couple minutes of silence.

"Ok." I nodded. Chuck flew off following me as I exited the tree summoning Alicia and riding off at normal ungodly speed. Chuck flew close to me as we rode across the field he seemed to be asking for me to hunt with him.

"Not now Chuck I gotta find that Alpha again! And this time I want to do it old school I'll make it up to you later I promise!" I yelled over the turbulent wind over to the Braviary it gave a primitive nod with its beak and flew off.Well than now I'm tasked with finding the Alpha _again_. This time I don't have Chuck to guide me so I'll be rocking it old school.

From my memory I found the den along a steep incline on one of the three mountains a green one, a white one, and a brown one, the tribe never mentioned any sacred names for the mountains so that's what I call them. Upon reviewing my memory again using the many unexplainable power of that tattoo/burn/sacred mark on my hand I was able to review my memory again in much better detail. It was the Southern edge of the white mountain the other details are to undescribable to describe.

"Come on let's go girl!" I riled up Alicia urging her to go into her god-speed mode, I really need to come up with a name for that…

The sound of rolling thunder soon came up behind us as Alicia lowered and extend her head out a bit to reduce drag and I did the same resting my head down on her fiery mane still pointing my head forward to see where to go. It was really an amazing experience fabulous to behold and or feel.

(10 minutes god-mode riding later…)

Yay we reached the mountain! I love Alicia so much right now. Riding into a forested part of the mountain nearing a slightly keeled over tree off the beaten path I jumped off Alicia as she dispersed in a blazing inferno. Grabbing slanted tree pulling myself into its V-shaped frame shimmying along up the tree until I reached the climax of the V I positioned myself leaning away from the tree hanging from one hand and bracing my foot on the tree facing the opposite direction, I leapt off the tree tumbling through several branches and catching branch with my hookblade. I was heading into the forests now and I'm sure is on the very edge of the Mightyena's territory. Swinging from the branch I jumped down to a smaller tree shimmying across to a higher branch balancing/running across it and leaping to a rather large tree-stump must have been a dam big tree if the stump itself is as big as most of the trees here. Come to think of it most of the trees in Unova are a lot more densely packed together compared to the trees of Sinnoh and Kanto guess Unovians don't care about trees and have no need for deforestation. When this war that will surely come finally sweep over and end I'm gonna urge the Queen to do what Unova did about the environmental/pollution issue in the U.R right now.

Jumping through several other trees I finally reached a cliffside. Leaping from a rather far reaching branch onto the cracks of the cliffside, it was never one solid piece of rock but consisting of hundreds of crevices and indentations _this_ is how rockclimbers actually do it. Following the curvature of the rocks I not really inched more footed my way up the cliffside, reaching the top I pulled myself over. I was in a separate section of the mountain that had its own personal field and mini forest. Stopping for a breath I scanned the wilderness below me no way in hell will I find the Mightyena like this so I did it more to enjoy the scenery. I raised my head up the howl of a Mightyena pack, I quickly singled out the Alpha's unique powerful low note in the chorus. They came to my right down the mountain a little when the forest grew up the mountain like moss on a tree. It was many leagues away because I forgot how long a yard is along with inches and feet.

Well I just traversed this section for no reason at all. Summoning Alicia I headed toward where I heard the sound.

(One searching montage with goofy music later)

I soon found the rather memorable sight of the field of tall grass of which I fought the first half of my battle to the death. Soon enough I found the steep incline of the Pack den, soon enough I found the den, soon enough I found an entire pack of Mightyena staring me down near the den. Soon enough I found a rather scarred and beat up staring me down the hardest-ok I'll stop saying soon enough soon enough . Wait not the entire pack I counted only 4 Mightyenas this time I guess the 3 brothers went off the have a family meeting or something. The deep rumbling growl of the Alpha drowned out the rest of the growls that faced me. I slip on my hood all badass style even though no-one was there to see me. Unholstering my Tomahawk giving it a few twirls before unclasping my knife from my hidden blade on my left bracer.

"Ready for round 2?" I asked tilting my head the tip of my hood blowing in accordance of the fairly strong wind sweeping across us.

Instead of the Alpha taking me on the scrawny looking douchebag wolf from earlier jumped me. He leapt at me landing ontop of me pushing me onto my back, he was much lighter than the Alpha so I just kicked him off sending him rolling down the hill in a funny as hell sort of way. Rolling backwards to my feet an awkward moment passed as I looked back at the pack, turning my head slowly I looked down the incline he laid there all beaten he looked like he had slammed against a tree. I looked back comically slowly to the pack.

"Uhh… you going to _actually_ fight me now? That was a… disappointment." I half taunted half stated literally.

The pack dispersed leaving the Alpha standing there tall, proud, and badass from the scars I inflicted a few hours earlier dam those berries heal fast and well, when I kill him and skin him I'm going to find out what berry he ate were because no way he could have healed that fast naturally. The way the sun hit his dark black pelt with grey under belly made him look almost hypnotic… powerful, a king of his world every hair bristling every muscle tensed he definitely was ready _now_ as opposed to a few hours ago. I cracked some notches loose in my head with 1 or 2 bony cracking sounds before raising my axe and knife in a combat stance.

With a low growl he leapt at me I raised my Tomahawk to meet him, but he faked the jump planting his legs firm on the ground right after the motion at honestly caught me offguard. He had learned from our last fight I'll be surprised if he didn't he wouldn't be an Alpha Male without reason. In the short seconds he side stepped and dashed to my side _than_ leaping biting the Tomahawk handle as I was to slow to adjust to his speed. Using his powerful legs he pushed me off balance as we rolled down yet another but completely different steep hill. Is this a new form of combat? Push your enemy down the hill and whoever recovers first has the advantage.

Ow, ow, ow, ow I grunted many times tumbling down the hill before hitting a natural ramp and plunging into a shallow pond, and when I say shallow I mean _shallow_ like 3-4 inches of water I guess it was a semi dried up river bed. Now I'm all wet getting up franticly looking around for the Alpha, I spotted him charging up a shadow ball at surprising speeds.

"Ohshit!" I yelped diving to my side I didn't see the shadow ball impact but I felt it's impact behind me and the mushroom of water it plucked up. Dam this thing was strong when it uses it's moves.

Tucking and rolling from my dive I aimed myself at the Mightyena with a fire fang forming, the ghostly disembodied model of his jaw floated in a fiery blaze just infront of his face. He charged me fire fang launching at me, swatting away the attack with my axe I spun around and kicked the Alpha right in the jaw, snapping his head to the side as he gave a Mightyena like yelp. Rebounding rather quickly he clamped down on my booted ankle a rather familiar strategy. I twirled my axe ready to chop his head off but he charge up a shadow ball and fired faster than I could swing, the ensuing explosion sent us both flying, I should really stop with the theatrics when I'm about to kill something… I sent flying into a tree above a drop off overlooking the river bank the Alpha was in the opposite direction. I quickly got up clasped my knife back to my bracer and Tomahawk to holster and ran up a tree swinging from its branches several shadow balls impacted behind me as I freeran towards the plains where atleast I could have the advantage of seeing him. Since I just came from the plains coming back to the plains really wasn't a hard task. On the final branch I leapt only to be stopped by a crunch attack on my knee. Causing me to flop on my belly to the grassy ground, quickly rolling on my back I stomped his face until he released his grip.

"You going to use your attack eh? Then I'll use mine bitch!" My mark burned brightly on my hand and my eyes started to glow a faint blue aura. Facing my palm at him I used one of my many special powers and shot the Mightyena back in a torrent of air, it was like using the force except I was using the air not some bullshit physics or whatever excuse they have for it I'll search up the wiki on it and get back to you guys later on that.

Round 2 was much more different than round 1 there was a lot more running away this time around, well not _running away_ more like _tactical retreating._ Reaching an opening void of grass I made my standoff. Looking into the tall grass I saw rustling in the bushes/grass because rustling in the bushes sounded somewhat better. He leapt out of the bushes face all bruised up from my foot hair bristling on his back. I looked him in the eye I saw the power of a hurricane behind those blazing blue eyes, I really hope I'm doing more good than bad killing this Alpha all of it depends on whether the Beta or another Mightyena can seize power quickly and is a natural successful leader.

Twirling my now unholstered Tomahawk I waited for him to make the next move. He bent down and leapt up at me sucker punch forming the fight had gone long enough so I was going to end it here. I angled it just so that his sucker punch paw slipped through the hole of the Assassins' symbol on my Tomahawk. Once properly inserted I twisted it downwards to the ground I heard the bones in his paw snapping causing to give a painful yelp. Unclasping my knifed I prepared to slit its throat but it charged another shadow ball point blank range sending us this time together further into the field. On my back disoriented allowed the Alpha one golden opportunity he bit down with his bone crushing jaw onto my left shoulder I diverted his bite enough to prevent him from getting at my neck with those canines. It _had_ to be the left side didn't it why couldn't it be the _right_ side with my robo-arm that feels no pain and is easily repaired.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain as he dug his jaws into my shoulder. I should be grateful that the adrenaline surging through me blocked the brunt of the pain but it still hurt like hell all under the assumption that being in hell hurts.

Rivers of blood started pouring out of my shoulder, I swear if _this_ makes me lose the only human arm I have. My Tomahawk was still latched to his paw so I couldn't get that and my right-arm was busy preventing him from lifting his jaw and biting my neck the situation was me being stuck between a rock in a hard place. My left arm was incapacitated from the bite bit I managed to rotate my knife and shoved it into his neck. I was losing more and more blood by the minute and my vision started losing saturation I was going to black out leaving me at the mercy of this Mightyena. Knowing my luck I had just missed a major artery on his neck by around 4 inches.

"AHGHGH!" I yelled pulling the knife out while my right hand much to my unwillingness pushed his jaw down harder preventing him from releasing his grip and going for my neck. He gave a painful rumbling snarl as I pulled the knife out adjusting it 4 inches down and ramming it into his neck.

He gave an actual flinch this time he knew I was killing him more so than 5 minutes ago. With all his might he tried to release his grip and ow' boy did he have a lot of might. It was definitely as I tried closing his mouth while he tried to rip it from my grasp I can feel his teeth scissoring away at my flesh, my robo-arm worked on nerve impulses and since I was blacking out it grew weaker and weaker I can only hope the Alpha died before my arm gave out. Blood was puring down his neck he opted for killing me the semi exact same way he clamped down even more causing me to erupt in pain. You know I expected the kill/fight to be a bit more…clean then this. After what seemed like hours I felt that his grip on my shoulder weaken just slightly and remain there… I had won, but biology's a bitch and I'm gonna die from blood loss. My vision was almost black and white now as I grabbed the Mightyenas jaw and forced its mouth to open while lifting it. It hurt a lot more coming out than in but I had enough self-control to widdle my scream down to a painful strained grunt.

"Aww… _fuck_." I panted getting myself out from under him and resting my blacking out face on his neck. I was sure he was dead but it's too late now and I'm to beat to make sure he was dead. Times like this makes me realize how large Mightyenas can grow this thing was _massive_.

I rolled around laying on my back resting it's head on the Alpha's furry neck. Ah shit I just killed an Alpha! Oh too bad I'm going to die, well it was a helluva try and _I even succeeded_. I felt a surge of honor and respect course through me or was that all the blood draining from my body. I was hovering on the edge of blacking out now every now and then my vision would dip into blackness. If I'm going to die I'm going to give my dying wish to this Mightyena! Blood loss made me woosy, well _this_ sounds, looks, and feels _familiar_. I put an arm over its neck scratching the back of his head. I felt a sliver of motion in the Alpha's neck he was still alive, well atleast we'll die together eh? I started tearing up.

"You lived a good life mate… I saw your pups you went overboard with the sex a little. You have lived long and grew old, and you have acquired a matnle that most Mightyenas can't even dream off. But like the cycle of nature the old will always die to make way for the new and young it is just a law of nature. I'm…_ sorry_ it had to be this way." I gave a chuckle at the last part. "Well atleast we die together eh?" I said happily collapsing on his neck our breathing grew slower and shorter and my arm spewed out blood.

All my thoughts came to Dawn… how I'll never see her again, how I'll never feel her soft warm skin… how I was never able make up for all the things I have wronged her. All my thoughts came to one final dying thought.

_I'm so sorry Dawn._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Some new friends. Year 3 Day 6 of trials.

Ash:16

(May POV)

The newest recruits were due in today, we work _very fast_. So much to do so little time… Right now I'm testing the weapon systems prototype and service approved for the Sentinels to train in, a guy decided to strap on the Entei Armor this morning it didn't work well since it was a clear 2 feet taller than him. Sentinels with augmentations were to stand around 6"5 to 7"6 or much larger depending on their genes a rather extreme effect from the drugs, I personally think it just makes them a bigger heavier target soldiers need to be lean not a giant _I'm the 7 foot giant that can kill you all shoot me_! I was currently in the firing range testing out a rather advanced pistol reverse engineered from alien technology off-course the boys that made it didn't know that it was based off of alien technology because of the discreet jump-start help the received from the Assassins' Order. It was called the XM-110 a pistol that runs on charged plasma cartridges that can overcharge it's cartridge to form the shotgun like scatter shot. Its frame was that of an enlarged and lengthened Colt Anaconda for prototype testing it had a sleek steel gray paint shop. In place of the 6 round cylinder was a hold for the plasma cartridge slightly larger than the 6 round cylinder the gun used to hold hence why the pistol was enlarged. Even further modifications the reload was now a top-break system replacing the old swing-out cylinder. The plasma cartridge took the shape of the old 6 round cylinder but this time along with the curvature on the side of the cylinder the hazardous plasma inside glowed a bright blue making the cartridge itself a glow in the dark object. The plasma cartridge carried 20 shots, when the scatter shot is used it will consume the amount of 5 shots. In the rail under the barrel was the scattershot attachment, where the main firing mode would shoot plasma from the top of the cylinder out the barrel the scattershot would pool all plasma into the center of the cylinder. The scatter shot attachment which is basically a steel gray rectangular laser sight looking box with a cylindrical cut out in its center and is hollow through the center making it a secondary barrel.

With regular ballistic technology this would not be possible since when the pistol is switched into scatter shot 5 plasma shots are siphoned from the center of the cylinder out to the cylindrical cut out which his magnetic plates to keep it stable the cut out in the scatter shot attachment would hold the technically already fired plasma in its cut out ready for firing. Once it was ready extension that would flip out from the front of scatter shot to the back giving it a crossbow kinda look they will flip out to a 45 degree angle, there was 4 fins 2 on either side at the very top of the scatter shot attachment and 2 on either side at the bottome, when the user presses the trigger the fins snap shut disrupting the magnetism and sending the plasma shots out the hollow center of the scatter shot. So basically we have a pistol with ammo that is compact easy to carry and plentiful and is able to use it in a shotgun like function whether from door breaching to hitting soft and or shielded targets, we're still not sure if Unova has personal shielding for her troops.

I aimed the iron sights downrange the target this time was a gelatin model of the human body around 25 feet away. The scatter shot trigger was the trigger guard itself pressed down along with the main rigger, since it was a dangerous system the engineers had to come up with a way to easily fire while at the same time isn't too loose so that an accidental discharge will happen. I think they were very clever for coming up with this firing system. I took my index finger out from the trigger and inched my middle finger up, it was a perfect fit as I braced my finger against the solid barrel above my index finger. I pushed it down with both my fingers, it was rather resistant because I was charging up the scatter shot at the same time, I held it down for 2 seconds when the fins flipped out the pistol wobbled slightly with the unsecured volatile plasma. I released my fingers and a powerful blue burst blue plasma shot out of the barrel at extremely higher velocity than a bullet. I assume charged plasma is faster than a bullet. The 5 shots impacted the ballistic gelatin model with a rather gory flesh melting sound the model was blasted a good 15 feet back from its stand. Everyone in the firing range grew silent and looked at me, the scatter shot spewed a puff of yellow smoke before it settled it was a good sign considering the possibilities of over-heating the pistol. I looked back to the fallen gelatin and ordered everyone to ceasefire and put their weapons on safety. I leapt over the platform walking onto the range in a clear violation of protocol but I didn't hear anyone stop me. I jogged over to the gelatin model upon closer inspection of its wounds I was left speechless.

"Holly shit…" I whispered looking over the discombobulated model meant to _simulate_ the human body. If it was an actual man then I'll feel very sorry for. Most-no not most _all_ of the skin has been burned off in the impact area which was around its chest.

The skin was melted down to the bones and inner organs and those showed 3rd degree burns, on infantry with armor and energy shielding the scattershot would either strip the shields or melt the armor to the enemies skin already giving it severe burns. And already by than the attacker will have 3 more scatter shots already charged in 2 seconds and or have 15 plasma shots to empty into the damaged target. Oh yea this one's a keeper.

"I think this one's a keeper." I told the Uk'crac that had walked in putting the 110 on safety and _gently_ placing it on his hands. I walked out but I caught a glimpse of Uk'cracs disgusted face he had seen what happened to the ballistic gel. I got over to the heavy door and tapped a security code opening the locked door, this was a rather dangerous firing range hence why we have such advanced and thorough security measures. Opening the door and stepping out of the firing range, I'm going to file a requisition form and get myself my own little XM-110.

(Ash POV)

(Dream sequence)

Oh shit… and I unconscious? I still got the skill of navigating fully conscious in my unconscious state. How I know I'm unconscious is because I'm floating in a never ending void and all my thoughts are repeated aloud in echoes. The echoes meant that Mirclex wanted to see me. Speak of the devil the demon appeared in a cloud of black smoke, he took the form of Desmond, his and I mean Mirclex's expression was blank as always with an occasional cocky smirk. This time his neutral expressions have been replaced by an angry frown.

"Do you know how… difficult it has been to keep your sorry ass _alive_. I've warned you countless times to stop _pushing yourself_. You have only lived so far because of the gifts I _bestowed_ on you. And you just throw caution to the wind _and do this!"_ Yea he looked pissed, I assume he was referring to my latest duel to the death with the Alpha. I decided to not play at his anger.

"You know why even bestow me these gifts of defying death if you intend me to _not_ use them?" I asked innocently. apparently I caught him off-guard since he was left without words so he just sighed a heavy sigh.

"I'm just… asking you to be careful, know your limits. There comes a time when you _will_ meet your match I will not be there to save you. You are much too important to the fate of this world and everybody you love than to simply die to pathetic reasons like this." He stated, yea by now I consider myself important to the faith of the world considering that I've saved it a couple times so that part of his statement really didn't shock me.

"Heed my warning Ketchum for if you fail me, it will result in dire consequences. And I'll make sure you get front roll seats to your loved ones being slaughtered and world destroyed once you're in hell." That part actually scared me, I don't want my loved ones slaughtered much less watch it against my will.

I didn't get a chance to answer the void I was located in shifted in wisps of thick black smoke.

(Dream sequence end)

My eyes slammed open, instincts flowing back to me the first thing I do is assess my situation. I was in a cave, it was nighttime, there was a fire near the cave mouth, there is a painful sting in my left shoulder upon examination I discovered that I'm shirtless with bandages around my shoulder. At the mouth of the cave was a Shiny Lucario no other then Sierra, ok I think I'm safe. Off on the other side of the cave was the Alpha Male, what I discerned from this is Mirclex kept me from dying just long enough for Sierra to find me and bandage me up but also wanted me to skin the Alpha. He was my kill after all and I just got myself a ticket to eternal fame and glory. Sierra's ears twitched she had noticed that I had woken up not to say that that wasn't all cool and mysterious but she was a several seconds late with her _superb_ sense of hearing. She snapped her head around to me she had this angry pout on her face, atleast there was no signs of tears on her eyes _atleast_.

She trudged over to me, yea she was just as pissed as Mirclex. She kneeled down to me looking me dead in the eye with those angry red eyes.

*WHACK*

She slapped me clean across the face, I immediately rebounded looking at her again tears were in her eyes again. She broke into a sob pounding lightly on my chest before cuddling up next to me. I wrapped her in my arms as she cried into my right shoulder taking notice of the bandages on my left.

"I was so _stupid_, I should have come with you! I knew you couldn't take an Alpha on and that your ego will get the better of you! I should have come with you, _YOU NEARLY DIED!" _She sobbed, _hey what's this about my ego?!_ Oh wait ok-ok not about me.

"Hey, hey, hey you are not stupid Sierra you are the smartest Lucario I have ever met one part is that you _talk_." I rubbed the back of her neck. "I would be even more of a thick headed moron if I actually thought I could actually take on an Alpha and survive without a few scratches."

"_It wasn't a few scratches-!"_

"Sierra! There was nothing neither of us can do what's done is done ok?" I placed a finger on her chin raising her eyes to meet mine. "Sierra nothing was _your fault_, ok? Don't you ever think _for a second_ that that was your fault _ok?!"_

"Yea bu-"

"_Eh,_ no buts Sierra, it wasn't your fault it was all on me ok. _I fought the Alpha_, _my ego got the better of __**me**_. There was nothing you could have done so _it was not your fault._" I exclaimed sternly, I effectively shut her up. She just gave me a _I'm so sorry look_ before settling her head on my shoulders grasping on to me for dear life.

"Sierra look, I don't want you to hate yourself for some _I've done_ ok? You've got enough to worry about to worry about the likes of me ok?" I asked her she nodded obediently, something I've always loved/hate depending on the situation was how unfailingly loyal she was. Yea when you have an argument sometimes the best thing is to just fight and let off steam it doesn't work when everytime you try to spark a fight she goes _yes master, ok,_ really good at defusing a volatile situation not so good a relieving stress levels. _But_ if you too are discussing a plan on what to do if she finds her Master dead in the middle of some field and her obedient nature will be a positive on that part.

She snuggled close to my mass holding my tight like I was some oversized not so fluffy teddy bear, I actually liked it he soft fur made herself like an over-sized teddy bear I can hold onto, my right arms was wrapped around her hips as she leaned her head on my chest. Every now and then she would sniff a tearful sniff. She soon fell asleep, he chest rose in a soft rhythmic motion, during that time I had carefully gotten up found my Assassin's robes and placed it on the Lucario's sleeping body and then carefully inching my way back into her arms. It really was a peaceful moment, no doubt about it I do love Sierra in a way similar to the way I love Dawn so laying there with her came rather naturally. It wasn't the 1st time we slept together but I pray it was the last if she decides to fix things with Grimlock. She had suffered through so much, given so much, and received so little so deserved a happy life and I have faith that that life will be with Grimlock. Soon the warmth and serenity of sleep flowed across me.

(Morning time Day 6)

My eyes snapped open as it usually does, I looked around I was still back in the cave. Looking to my side I saw Sierra was still asleep, so I carefully got up leaving my Assassins' robes one her to keep her warm. As soon as I tried to stand up I was met with a searing pain in my shoulder forcing me to my knees. I looked over to my bandages they weren't bleeding so I assume the wounds were healed all I need to do now is stop from opening them back meaning I can't stretch the muscles. I found my bow off in the corner where I had found my robes the night before, I used it as a makeshift reject cane. Leaning on it keeping my left shoulder as stiff yet relaxed as possible I limped over to the remaints of the fire last night, which was a bed of smoldering embers now. I got my bow and poked around in the ember bed trying to start a new fire, last night Sierra had left plenty of fire wood and I quickly started the fire again which obviously was now a very much alive and blazing flame.

"Well there goes the peak of my day." I said quietly to myself walking back over to Sierra, my robes rose with her soft breathing. I petted her forehead, probably shouldn't have done that I wanted her to get some sleep. Her eyes lazily opened fluttering with itself for a bit before snapping open fully.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning." I replied she tried to get up but I pressed my hand gently down on her head pushing her head down, "Come on Sierra after what you did for me yesterday you need your rest." I said.

"And that's an order." I added before she could but me. She soon fell asleep on my order which just goes to show once more how loyal she was to me. I found a large yet thin piece of cloth to drape over her taking my Assassins' robes back, the cloth covered her much more than my robes could ever could.

I slipped it on through the bottom whole of the robes, once finally on I looked myself over, it was basically a zipper-less sweatshirt whose hood ends in a pointed tip to mimic a Braviary's beak, hanging down from the back half of my waist to my the top of my ankles and front half of my waist down to my knees were 2 Isosceles triangles meant to mimic a Braviary's tail. My back tailing was a lot more close together than the front ones they ran down from the back half of my waist to the top of ankles they were basically 2 triangles taking the space of the back half of my waist running down to my ankles increasingly growing narrower, the triangles had their longest sides exactly parallel down the space in between them followed my spine so basically down the middle line of my body. My tailings infront were much shorter and spaced out flowing down to my knee caps those just follow the width and length of the front of my legs nothing really special I may even remove them since they really are just a nuisance. Technically the tailings mimicked the Braviary's tail wing in reverse since the broad side is up by my waist and it grows narrow growing down the overall symbolism was correct but positioning was wrong.

The outfit itself was very light so after this I should probably pay a visit to my father's company located in this region see if the science and prototype department can gear me up. Other than the tailings and hood the rest of the robes was pretty bland the only real detail on was a multitude of lines running throughout following the shape of my body. I wore a belt with the Assassins' blood drop symbol as a belt buckle, and below that I wore surprisingly well kept cargo pants with navy blue digital camo, it worked well for camouflage and it matched the black and blue color scheme of the entire robe itself. I think I can get Alkira to change the color of my clothing by excreting the nanobots in my blood steam out through my sweat glands and into the fabric where it can replace and rearrange the pigmentations.

"Alkira do what I was just thinking." I ordered, I felt a small electric current mixed with the feeling of sweating. My clothing morphed spontaneously into a blank white color. _Forest Digital_ I thought. Instantly my clothing shifted into a forest digital camo pattern including the cargo pants, and after that the nanobots receded much more unnoticeable back into me than it was coming out.

Hmm this would be a dream come true for Dawn clothing wise atleast since she has nanobots in _her_ system as to all of us who strap on the nanosuit atleast once. So this means I can wash this, change patters, and maintain it, I won't have to change cloths for the rest of my life. The forest camo will do me well I kinda stuck out like a sore thumb running around tree tops in my navy blue cargo pants. I limped over to the corner of the cave again picked up my quiver of 25 some arrows and strapping it to my back. Picking up my bracers and strapping them on I extended both my hidden blades a couple of times before extending the hookblade near the back of my hand on the left bracer. I picked up my Tomahawk aswell holstering it….

"Sierra?"

"Yes Master?" The Lucario replied sleepily.

"Why isn't the Alpha a rotting right now?" I asked looking over to the almost prestine corpse of the dead Alpha Mightyena.

"I have my ways Master, in honor of tradition you should be the one to skin it. I just kept it fresh through my own means." She rolled to her other side facing away from the light of the cave mouth, "I kept him fresh through the night, but I advise you work quick master. In around 20 minutes he'll expire 10 times as fast." She said sleepily.

"_Alkira, explain."_ I thought mentally.

"_Miss Sierra had assumed direct neural control over the bacteria and cells of the deceased Mightyena. The Mightyena is dead but it's cells and germs that live within it are continuing in a symbiotic relationship to keep the Mightyna "alive" until their own lives expire." _Alkira explained, it was rather insidious that Sierra did that but too late now I guess.

I looked over the Alpha, he looked like he was sleeping much less dead. I unclasped my knife and kneeled over the Alpha's dead body. I whispered my own little prair before driving the knife through his hide. I carefully skinned the pokemon whipping up a lot of blood along with me. Soon enough I had a Mightyena pelt for meself along with a couple hundred pounds of meat and bone under me. Nothing will be wasted, _especially_ if it is the corpse of a former Mightyena Alpha Male. I wiped off whatever blood I could and laid the pelt down near the fire to dry. The ground of the cave was almost soaked in blood by now, I guess I know what Alkira said by keeping the meat fresh as in it didn't really die at all. With my now bloodied knife I sliced the meat up cutting the muscle groups off leaving most of what is behind the bones. I placed the couple hundred pounds of meat to the side now looking at a Mightyena skeleton with most of the organs inside. It looked a lot more badass in skeleton form if you don't believe me just look at a side-by-side picture of a Wolf and a Wolf's skull you'll know what I mean.

I would have to blood myself along with the high value pokemon that I killed. It was tradition in these parts for a hunter to mark himself with the blood of his prey, if a trialee comes back without their faces painted in blood then they will have failed and be sent back here the next year, I wasn't really a fan of it but I _did not _want to do this again. I opened the chest cavity a bit prying the ribs out, I reached in for the heart of the Mightyena. Taking it out I saw that it was still pumping out blood, I examined the muscle as it pumped out more and more blood. When thi sis done I'm going to ask Sierra to _never_ do anything like this ever again, it really made me sick to my stomach. Eventually the pumping stopped and I set it down in its own little place next to the rest of the meat. From memory of one of Kairi's many lectures and training sessions about what I must do when I killed the pokemon, I started to draw on my face with the blood, I would have to match the likeness of a Mightyena face in my drawing not much help since I already gutted the Alpha face and all. A Mightyena face was known for its long snout and facil features drawing the jaw and teeth didn't really work on a human face so I'll have to focus on those features. I drew to lines from my forehead down to my nose intersecting along the way down making a little Y, at the tip of my nose I painted a dot representing the Mightyena nose, above the Y in the upper part of my forehead I painted 2 parallel lines running across my forehead the very top one head 2 indentations pointing up indicating were my ears would be if I was a Mightyena. From the nose dot I drew 2 lines down the center of my lips to my chin didn't really know what they were for. Right under my eyes I drew a sharp lines roughly following the curves of my eyes the lines intersected at middle point of the Y down my nose. Above my eyes I did the same thing except it was longer and stretched back further. I connected those two lines with a diagonaly down ward left-right line, now my eyes looked like a Mightyena eyes. Feeling to the back of my jaw I drew diagonal lines pointing backwards lines representing those random lines on a Mightyenas cheek. Out from my eyes but still in the same section I painted flared lines making that flare/almost sideburns like fluft of hair on a Mightyena. On my cheek I drew 3 parallel horizontal lines. Now I think I got the face paint down. The rest of the organs were by my own definition useless because the lungs are just sacs and kidney and liver filter the toxins in the body so that was something I'll avoid. I took them out, I'll use them as bait for traps atleast most wild pokemon would come to this at first scent.

(Authors note: I took more detail for the face paint from pictures of wolves more so than Mightyenas so bare that in mind. So just imagine a Mightyena(Hyena) Wolf hybrid and that's what you have for my face paint inspiration.)

I don't really know what to do with the bones, I didn't want to grind them down because they all have their uses. Mightyena bones especially were light weight yet incredibly strong they would either make great weapons and or armor or fetch me a bunch of poke' in the market. I don't really know what to do with most of them so I'll just leave them. I never really like the nostalgiac effect of bone based weapons, those kinds of weapon became outdated once man figured out how to melt and shape metal. Looking over the Mightyena skeleton I had no idea what to do, I should just probably give most of the skeleton to people in the tribe who actually want it as I don't have much use for it. It's jaw bones itself was 8 inches longer my hand already large hand wrist to finger tips so I can't use one half lower jaw as a knife handle something I've always wanted to do, adolescent and young adult Mightyena's jaws were much to small for me the Alpha's now was to large I can never find an equilibrium with all of these sizes. I ripped out the 2 massive canine teeth on the upper jaw and took the entire lower jaw itself, and stuffed the teeth away in a pocket and the entire jaw in my carrying sack. Maybe I can use the massive canines as a knife handle and the lower jaw as a sword handle hmm… It would look rather badass and would make for a hell of an atlternative attack using the entire sword and knife as a weapon not just the blade which really wasn't that much of a change. I pulled out the claws on its paws maybe I can use them as a necklace in addition to my Braviary pendent but the rest was rather useless to me. I can use the pelt to decorate my bow and add some layers to my Assassins' robes. Sierra had gotten up at this point.

"You have a visitor." She told me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "A few hundred yards from here I think it is a Mightyena still within the pack boundaries of the Alpha you killed yesterday." She explained, I nodded and got up.

"Uhh can you smoke the meat here for me?"

"Sure Master." She replied. Already getting to work drying the meat. I limped on my bow-cane out to the mouth of the cave then summoning Alicia my fire steed in an inferno of blue flames. I mounted her and she trotted outwards the cave was sitting in the mountain overlooking the plains beneath so spotting a Mightyena waiting for me wasn't that much of a challenge. We trotted some 300 yards out where I met the Mightyena waiting for me.

It was the old Beta waiting for me, my mark gave off an intense burn for 5 seconds before the pain stopped. Reaching the Mightyena I realized that not I can talk to pokemon more so than past times. Yea I could talk to most of the pokemon in my part through my Journeys but I've gotten to know them, learn their language which apparently is a special dialect for every species. I looked over him he was a thin and lean Mightyena fitting for being a subordinate of a eavy and muscular Alpha, but times have change now haven't they?

"You heeded my call Wolfsbane." He said, I wanted to say _obviously_ but out of respect I just nodded and remained silent.

"You wish to speak to me?" I asked, he nodded aswell, he took a whiff of the air he smelt the Alpha's blood on me. Not to mention that the Alphas blood was literally smeared all over my face.

"Many have tried to kill the Alpha before, all failed offcourse. I'm kind off half happy half sad about his death. When my father died of old age so long ago I was the destined heir to the throne, then Rockdriver came by I was just an adolescent back then he was a fully grown and experienced so he won the fight for the throne and he took my sister as his mate. Ever since then I have played the part of Beta, along the way we found 4 rather special Mightyenas. They were Children of Mirclex something I know _you_ are familiar with." He explained, "But I have my own reasons for taking my own place as Alpha. Rockdriver had always been a… coward do I dare say? He spends more times producing pups then maintaining order in his own pack, and when one individual steps out of line he would rather avoid asserting his dominance or ask another to do his own bidding. I was left alone despite the fact that I was unsubordinate because I was his mate's brother. But the 4 brothers he had recruited so long ago had started to test his patience more so 1 then the others. So he ordered the 3 other brothers who are scaringly loyal to him to send off their own brother." He said… Wait 4?! I counted 3.. does this mean that… Grimlock?!.

"What I'm trying to say is Wolfsbane is that a Mightyena pack is no place for creatures so… rouge, powerful, unpredictable, and lonesome as Children of Mirclex formerly an already solitary Zoroark family. I'll stay in the pack as Alpha raise my sister's cubs until they are old enough to help out with the pack, it will be difficult but we'll manage we had always been survivors. What I want to do for _you_ the human that had freed us from the long overstayed rule of the past Alpha is _them_." He pointed past a break off in the hill were 4 massive creatures walked out. Where they just hiding behind the hill? That seems rather odd… "Obviously I cannot even begin to consider myself fit to lead them. So the obvious secondary choice was _you_. You have earned their respect, and their trust it is up to _you_ to lead them." He said, I accepted it rather quick, but the Beta is right in no way is he fit to command Children of Mirclex of as great magnitude as the ones standing before me. I never really wanted them in the frist place and I don't consider _myself_ fit to command them. So I'll probably just give the command to Sierra and they'll be great additions to the team, my heart shriveled up a tad bit during my 3 years here.

There was one that looked like it can fly with its Zubat like wings, one that looked like Grimlock, one that looked like a badass version of a Rampardos, and one that looks like a badass version of a mammalian Rhyhorn. All of them appeared based on a heavily modified body of a Zoroark and most of them have saber-teeth for some reason. Well atleast my assumptions were correct. I looked over to Grimlock with daggers in my eyes, I'm still pissed at him for making Sierra cry not so long ago. Sierra walked up next to me rubbing her closed eyes, she leaned on my shoulder.

"Ah... so what did he want to tell you?" She said to me opening her eyes then widening them in shock. She looked like a high school girl who walked into her room only to find out it was filled with 3 body builders. Not that I had any experience with such situations I'd just compare it too that out the top of my head.

She did something rather unexpected afterwards, The Lucario started tearing up covering her mouth and ran in the opposite direction sobbing. Everyone gave a rather humorous confused expression but as I looked over to Grimlock I only saw guilt in his eyes, I swear I'm going to whoop his ass once I get a hold of him.

"Well good thing they're your problem now." The Beta broke the awkward silence, "Look, it is in their DNA to follow the orders of a higher command Mirclex Hawkumudu created them that way either to obey him or to keep his children in check. _Look_ you have _earned_ the right to command them, they are an inseparable bunch. You have done something no other human has done in a _very long time_ to kill an Alpha Mightyena is both the greatest of crimes and the highest of honors. I have not or will not earn the right to lead them in a very long time, so as such the responsibilities of commanding 4 of the most powerful creatures on this planet falls to you. Treat them well and they will be good to you, fail to do so will result in your death. Good luck and good bye." He concluded turning in the other direction and sprinting off.

A moment of silence came and gone and I looked over my new friends. They were buff beyond belief Grimlock I already knew and except for the one that flies for obvious reasons.

"I don't have a speech prepared, _sorry_." I decided to play the tough love part and dismissed them. They all dispersed except.

"Grimlock." I said he turned his head to me I saw a bit of reluctance in him to be lead by me but not enough for me to be worried. "You come with me, you and Sierra are going to have a nice long talk." I commanded he nodded his head and trotted off behind me.

It wasn't really hard to find the Lucario I've found out that whenever she's sad 80% of the time you'll find her hunkered up in a tree. And since we are on the plains a tree sticks out like a sore thumb. We soon found the Oak Tree Sierra was hunkered down in yesterday it was many leagues away but because of no real obstructions we can see it clear as day. Grimlock looked over to me with challenge in his eyes, we exchanged many silent messages such as _I'm gonna beat yah,_ or _see you there_. Grimlock got on his knuckles as such with his primate physique and… what would you call that? Running on your knuckles would it still be running? Trotting? Galloping? I'll find out eventually. Anyways Grimlock immediately bolted for that Oak Tree, the ground tremored as his massive body carried itself surprisingly fast across the open plains.

Alicia not missing a beat formed soon after, I quickly mounted her and she dashed off in a full gallop. We quickly got up and passed Grimlock in a blazing inferno, Alicia's head was outstretched but was bobbing up and down as her hooves hit the floor. The one that flies who I just remembered to be Ripcore flew by above us along with Chuck. He looked and I mean Ripcore down upon us like a Braviary eyeing its prey Alicia was to focused to see what was above her but I saw that Ripcore couldn't take his eyes off of her I was rather confused whether he meant to eat her or something else.. One he can't even eat her because she is bound to me soul and is basically a spirit horse. We almost rammed into the tree as Alicia burned away into nothingness while I was still riding her sending me to face-plant into the Oak Tree, I said _we_ almost hit the tree not _I_ almost hit the tree because I actually did hit the tree. Quickly recovering I climbed up the tree and spotted a teary eyes Sierra, Grimlock arrived at the bottom but didn't opt to climb the tree that I know he could climb. I was disorientated from the sudden change from intense race to tender comforting. I inched my ways carefully too her, once close enough I wrapped my hands around the Lucario she continued crying leaning on my chest as we were both in a half laying half sitting up position now. I waited for everything to calm down which took around 10 minutes before I continued to speak.

(10 minutes later)

By this point Sierra had stopped crying.

"Yesterday I asked you a rather important question Sierra… Have you made your choice?" I asked softly stroking her head referring to yesterday, Grimlock was down below along with Ripcore and Chuck watching and waiting.

After a couple seconds of silence, "Yes Master I have made my choice. Nut it is something… I'd like to discuss with him 1st." She replied looking down at Grimlock and back at me with asking eyes.

"Go ahead." I said, she got up wiping the tears from her eyes and jumping down. A silent moment passed as she looked at Grimlock it was a rather weird sight, seeing a creature as large as Grimlock be so gentle with a creature as relatively small as Sierra.

She stroked the sound of his head before giving him a nod, Grimlock got up and Sierra climbed on his head as the he carried her off to an undisclosed location.

Chuck and Ripcore branched next to me looking at the 2 walk off into the distance I hope Sierra makes the right choice she deserves to be happy.

(Grimlock POV)

15 minutes later Sierra and I had found our little burrow once more, we were currently sitting right above the entrance. Sierra got off my head and sat down infront of me.

"I'm not going to justify my actions Grim, but know that I did not decided to break up easily." She started I waited for her to continue, "I guess it was fate that Master decided to kill the Alpha and land us back in the awkward situation." She said drifting off we were currently in an awkward situation in an already awkward situation.

"I've been thinking about something _Ash _told me. I broke up with you Grim because I was… afraid, afraid of being hurt. By now we should all know that I'm immortal and didn't want to face the pain of knowing that I will live far beyond the time you finally die. I was afraid for us because you sacrificed you entire life to love a lost cause, I can never have pups, I will outlive you, and I was just afraid Grim. What I'm trying to say is Grim what I'm _really_ trying to say in this pathetic attempt to get you back is that I'm happy with you. Happy to be around you, happy to love you, kiss you, and it's been so long since I've ever felt those kinds of feelings Grim." She sort off drifted off, I placed a finger on her lip silencing hers.

"I don't think your attempt or _you_ are pathetic, you were afraid of being hurt like you have been in the past and didn't want to drag me down with you I understand that." I said softly she had a much less guilty look in her eyes now, "But what _you _must understand is that I will sacrifice everything for you. That's why I risked the only life I knew all my life, a hatred filled relationship with my brothers, I risked it all for _you_. To be there for you, to make you happy and smile it's all I need Sierra. You don't have to give me pups and we have a _long __**long**_ time together to the point of those memories overpowering the heartbreak you'll feel the day I pass." I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"I understand what you did and the reasons behind your choice and I'm telling you is that _I forgive you_. I can never be angry with you Sierra you're my whole world believe it or not it's not all fun and games living with the pack…. I-_I love you Sierra_." I whispered she was taken off guard sure before we lived like a couple that has been together for long time and clearly past the _love_ point but frankly I have never ushered those words to her not once, shocking I know. So my words caught her off-guard as she sat there jaw wide open and I awaited her answer.

She jumpt on me giving me a deep kiss hugging my head. I'll take that as a _yes_ but at the moment I was preoccupied. I slipped my forked tongue into her lips, she had always liked my tongue even created a bunch of dirty sex games after it but that is for another time. I was we shuffled around and soon fell down our little burrow and continuing on there. I was laying on my back as she just went at me, she had a lot more control over the situation considering _my_ compared to her. But I didn't care I was hypnotized by her warmth, her taste, her softness a meteor could have impacted the world outside killing all our friends and family but we didn't care. For this one moment this one single fleeting moment we just had each other and that was all we needed.

"_I love you Grim."_

_Aww such a nice ending and soft moment, so those two are together now and many more dramatic suspenseful moments shall be awaiting them in the future. Too bad it wasn't Ash and Dawn in that burrow but that is another chapter for another time. Unto next time Mates! _


	29. Chapter 29

_I like to be more involved with my fan-base so you guys can ask me any question about the story then I will gladly answer it. And I quote._

_**Uranium235**__: Excellent chapter. I like that Sierra and Grimlock are back together. I agree that she deserves some happiness. __**Why can't she have pups though?**_

_**Me: **__I'll eventually do a flashback on this but Sierra is immortal. Basic summary is that some 1,000 years ago the humans of Sinnoh almost wiped out the entire population of Lucarios in the region. Sierra belonging to one of the last families of Lucario was hunted down along with the rest her brethren. Ash's many great Grandparents worked to safeguard her and her family, in the end when the threat was ended Sierra was in a dept to Ash's family that she will never be able to repay. So she made a pact with Dialga to become immortal so that she will live in servitude of the Ketchum family until Dialga sees that she has repaid her unrepayable dept. With gifts of magnitude as immortality certain precautions were taken just as much as many gifts given. Sierra is unconditionally bound to follow the order of any Ketchum no matter how drastic even if it is against her will, she unconditionally loves the Ketchum family member of which she bonded the most with in an on-again-off again dirty sexual way. __**Her womb is sterile so that she cannot pass her immortality to her pups**__. If Dialga end his pact Sierra will die. And many benefits to immortality of which you guys already know of and will soon know. Hope that explains it for yah Uranium. Again more will be explained in an upcoming flashback._

_To the rest of yah feel free to ask me any question you like. If the question you asked was already answered then well… that is your problem to find out what the answer is. Onwards!_

Chapter 29

1st flight, Year 3 Day 7 of trials.

Ash: 16

(Ripcore POV)

Well then yesterday was… awkward.. for me. I felt like a puppy that got sold to a happy loving family but soon realized later that I liked the person that took care of me when I was in the pokemon version of foster care more, and the person that I loved more got brutally killed and I'm stuck with his lesser relative that I never hated but never liked him either. I don't know how that makes sense but that's how I see the situation before. And now the lesser relative sold me again to some random stranger that could possibly be my uncle if he ever ties the knot with Sierra. I'll be honest I did take a great liking to Ash at first I think he would make a capable leader and appears to be a strong fighter so we won't have to do most of the dirty work if shit ever hits the fan. Right now with Sierra's help we were establishing a mental link-up to our new master. My brothers and I were already linked up but we all needed to be connected to Master. All our foreheads glowed a bright azure blue and then everything went black.

(30 minutes later)

"Ahhhg… what the hell happened…" I said painfully getting up, I had rolled down the hill when I blacked out.

"I think the mental linkup was successful." Sierra got up, "Somebody think something."

"_Flying"_ I thought everybody grew silent and looked at me, "What?!" I exclaimed.

"It's only natural for a creature that can fly to think of flying." Ash said.

"Well that kept us busy for a while, what can we do now?" I asked I was the impatient energetic one of the bunch. On cue everybody's stomach growled it was kind of creepy.

"I think I might do some hunting, any of you guys come with? Especially you Ripcore." Ash said singling out me.

"Sure thing." I responded enthusiastically everybody just shook their heads their laziness really didn't surprise me except for Sledge since he always follows his commanders ass albeit much more quietly and nicely then Snaggletooth. Master summoned his fire horse or fire Zebstrika but that didn't have much of a ring to it so I'll call Alicia as she was named fire horse.

"I had the greatest idea yesterday when I 1st saw you Ripcore." Ash said taking to my surprise the saddle off of Alicia and walked over to me. By the way if Alicia is bound to his soul than why is the saddle bound to his soul? It really makes no sense. He placed the saddle on my back said object was surprisingly light.

"That too heavy for yah? I'll need you to fly." He asked me I gave a nod as he strapped that piece of leather to my back. He mounted me he wasn't that heavy at all, that or I'm incredibly strong but seriously I did not feel much weight on my back. I had a fairly good idea what he meant to do but I still had to ask.

"_This _is your idea?" I asked half sarcastically.

"Yup." He replied with a grin on his face, "You're a hunter of the sky a stone cold aerial killer, and I'm a stone cold land based killer, mix us too and we dominate both land and air what can _possibly go wrong_?" He justified his reasoning, I was actually excited to share my view of the world with a land dweller was something a flyer always wanted to do but for technical weight distribution related issues can never happen.

I did my before flight preparations stretching out my muscles, I was glad Master didn't put any reigns over me that may be a fetish for horses but I do not like being tied down a peeve I share with all other flying type pokemon. Everyone who ahd tried to walk off before have now comeback to watch us. Something is wrong… I have this gut feeling that this is going to be too easy… and whenever something is unusually easy then something _has_ to go wrong.

"Ready?" Master asked in an excited whisper.

"Ready." I replied in an excited not so whisper.

Roaring at the sky as I usually did before flight I leapt off of the little hill we were ontop of. Spreading my wings and gliding down. Yup something _definitely _is wrong and most of it definitely _did_ go wrong, oh Murphy's Law how I love/hate you so. Something did go wrong, my entire sense of equilibrium went out of whack sending both of us plummeting towards the ground. I tried to soften and pan out the landing as much as I couldbut it was still a hard landing just google up any videos of a plane crash landing and you'll get the idea. I roared my roar that I usually roared when I plummet to the ground, I have many different roars for many different occasions I like to vary my roars sue me if you want I have no money so I don't know how that will work out. Anyways continuing on. After roaring my roar I felt the strangest of feelings in my stomach, and my muscles just froze up literally they just froze, I only heard Ash's scream coming from my back as we plummeted towards the ground. We impacted the ground with an impact sound mixed with dirt I don't really know how to explain it. Master flew right out of the saddle flying some 60 feet infront of me. As for myself my face literally got buried in 3 feet of dirt and I carried that with me for another 30 feet. It_ really_ hurt, after a few seconds of woozy disorientation I finally regained my senses and tried to pull my head out of the dirt. Yanking once… FUCK I'm stuck! I tried to yank my head out a couple more times all attempts failing, I swear I could faintly hear my brothers laughing at me through the dirt. Soon I just gave up and dared to ask for help. Grimlock who was laughing his ass off pulled me out of the dirt with relative ease. Rolling over I laid on my back. Master came by rubbing his forehead in pain.

"I can't help too ask but.. What the hell happened?" He asked me sitting down next to me, I was in a rather uncomfortable position considering the saddle on my back. They need to create a specific saddle only for flying type pokemon because the horse saddle does not run well with me.

"I don't know master... I think I just grossly miscalculated our combined weight translated performance in flight" I said they all looked at me like I had 4 eyes oh and Sierra came by now climbing on her designated spot on Grim's head. Flight is such a complex art it requires so much to go well and at the same time so much can go wrong. The tinniest change in weight, temperature, flight frame and that can send you crashing towards the ground in a similar fashion to how I just crashed. "I really don't know what happened, sorry master." I apologized.

"No don't be sorry you've never had experienced flying with somebody else before, the fault is not yours Ripcore it's ok." He replied reassuringly, yea I'm gonna like this guy.

"_But_ for now though I'll go hunt with Chuck and Alicia. We'll try again with the flying thing tomorrow ok?" He offered.

"Sure." I said, he smiled at me taking off my saddle summoning Alicia and then placing it on her. The two rode of the Braviary following close behind. I sighed and rolled over feeling a tad bit sorry for myself. Grimlock being a good brother did his job.

"It's ok buddy, I don't know how you screwed that up but we can always tried again tomorrow eh?" He reassured me picking me up and rolling me on his back. He had always been a good brother but…

I didn't know what had happened today, yea it is pretty obvious that my unexplainable desire to please my master had settled in I was like an oversized flying Lilipup. But what happened? I flew carrying much heavier things countless times. And the first time flying with my lightass Master I just fail like that? That little moment back there took away a large bit of my pride. I just… froze up, like all the muscles in my body decided not to work sending me crashing to the ground. But why did I freeze? I wasn't a bit nervous at all so it couldn't be my nerves, in no way in hell am I afraid of heights so that's out of the questions. But at the same time just before I fell I felt that feeling in my gizzard by the way I call my stomach my gizzard in no way is it related to the anatomical organ of a Noctowl called the "gizzard" it was an undescribeable feeling I felt happiness, loyalty, and longing mixed with uncertainty, and fear all at the same time. I don't know how I felt that in my stomach and my stomach alone but it confuses me. I will have to ponder on what happened later, dig a giant hole pour water in it and add tealeaves and that is how I drink tea. Still never figured out how to heat it but it still works at calming my nerves. I'll think over that but in all seriousness _what in the hell happened_?

(Ash POV)

Well something was went horribly wrong back then. I guess Ripcore was just nervous or had never flown with a rider before I didn't know. I thought he'd been much more experienced at flying then what happened back there. Well I may have misjudged his skills, I do in fact have never seen him only one other time and I overestimated his skills, he is just a kid after all and we can always go at that again tomorrow. But I still want to get the flying thing worked out, I there is a plethora of possibilities in both in hunting and in battle if I can get into the air. I can fly around spot prey in an instant, fly around spot enemies in an instant, fly around spot an ice cream truck in an instant, and just flying around and being allotted total freedom over movement really pricked at my adventurous curiosity. Well enough about me now, I'm currently riding on Alicia heading towards the forest. It was the final day of the trials so I guess all the pokemon had decided to stop killing me, I had no contact with Desmond in 3-4 days and I'm worried whether he is dead or not. Since he was older than me he had to take the trials one year late, he didn't really fail last time because this was his _1__st_ time, he was held back because of being the Chief's son had to stay in during last year's trials for extra chiefly training I suppose. So his experience in this matter was just as good as mine I suppose. We reached the forest in no time, I got up and balanced on a still running Alicia's back. I jumped to an over-hanging branch swinging a bit to the ground the entire motion was meant to slow my momentum. Tucking and rolling to a stop now the rest of my momentum I ran again and ran up a tree hanging on a V shaped tree. Chuck was flying over-head and would have done most of the hunting if we were hungry enough for small game. I had a lot more mouths to feed then just Chuck and I so we would have to aim for bigger game. I would have to hit it old school now staying quiet searching for the tracks of the Sawsbuck herd that stays in this area and my last few runs through the field I noticed that the fields themselves were mowed down like a freshly mowed down lawn. That was very unusual because _the entire field_ was mowed down, pretty much all of the grass was mowed down as far as the eyes can see. It is _way_ too early for the Sawsbuck herd to be fattening up for winter _way too early_ so something is either wrong or it is just a natural coincidence. Personally I don't think the herd was ever large enough to strip the plains of grass. I didn't spot them in the field of which they would have stuck out like a sore thumb well a sore thumb is pretty easy to hide so I've taken the liberty of coming up with an analogy for that, so the Sawsbuck herd would have stuck out like a turd in a punch bowl. Ok-ok I didn't really come up with a new analogy more substitute the main one that would make more sense. Anyways I have to find Sawsbuck tracks now this form of hunting takes the longest for me ever since I got Chuck I've been lazy with my tracking skills. And an opportunity like this allows me to touch up on old skills, time to stop sugar-coating all of this and actually get to work. I scanned to ground below me searching for any clues of the Sawsbuck. They may be big and travel in big-ass herds but they are elusive creatures. To any of you asking why I'm not eating the couple hundred punds of Mightyena meat back in the cave is because I need it to bring to the victory feast. During that feast victors are blooded and become part of the people along with a shit ton of meat, a rare treat since 40% of our diet is meat the rest is fruits and vegetables. And at the feast the tribes best chefs will be there, oh how my mouth is already watering.

"_Oh for Dialgas sake! Stop fucking putting it off! Just go fucking hunting already!" _Alicia's spirit voice yelled into my ear pushing me off balance in the tree.

"Whoa, whoa!" I tried balancing out but my sense of balance failed me. Flipping over my back during the fall I landed back first onto the ground. I landed with a painful grunt and yelled at the sky more so at Alicia but she was in my soul right now so technically yelling at myself.

(One angry rant later)

After a 30 second rant I finally got up groaning a painful groin and shaking the hurt out of my back. At which point I discovered something I would not have discovered if Alicia hadn't yell at me. I was looking at a rather large birch tree, the birch tree itself wasn't that exciting but what was _on_ the birch tree or more what was scraped off is what grabbed my attention. The bark near the middle tree had been scraped off, not much other pokemon do that except nothing more than a Sawsbuck. They are always fighting they don't actually mate until winter time but the rest of the years males duke it out to secure females for the preceding winter. I felt around the it felt relatively in tree terms unstable and not rigid. So this means this is a fresh rake Sawsbuck were nearby. I wish I had more to go on then a raked tree but it was all I had. I placed myself upwind of the Sawsbuck were the wind blows towards me, I was at the edge of the forest and plains so I assume no Sawsbuck were in the plains behind me. With that knowledge I carried on. Hunching close to the ground and taking careful yet swift steps. Soon I found some fresh Sawsbuck scat, the flies weren't event there yet so it was even fresher. Flies were a small bug-type creatures that aren't really classified as pokemon, I guess they were to small but if they deemed a computer program a pokemon then why not a fly? Anyways I was much deeper into the forest now and along with the scat, some 3 feet infront of it was a literal minefield of scat well atleast I know they are close. I climbed the tree next to me running up the Oak Tree, breaking the top of the leaf layer I looked over the hundreds of thousands of trees infront of me. Sawsbuck can eat berries and leaves but they prefer grass. I know of a small lake a short league from here at had an abundance of grass there and had the capacity to feed the Sawsbuck herd, the last time I was there the tall grass went up to my waist an all you can eat buffet for the Sawsbuck.

Jumping down to the lower branches I preceded to treerun to that place according to my memory. Running along the branch and then jumping to a V-shaped tree. I landed right in between that V and climbed up the sides, from my higher elevation I jumped to an over-hanging branch extending my hookblade and swinging from the branch onto the ground. Tucking and rolling on impact I was soon back to my feet I ran across a creek bed via a fallen down log. From then on I continued my miscellaneous free running adventures. Many leagues later I had reached my destination, and oh was my prediction was correct. I was still in the forest but there was a circular clearing infront of me with a lake in the center and is stocked with nice tall grass. The entire Sawsbuck herd was infront of me they looked like they had just gotten here because most of the grass is still waist tall, perfect camouflage for me. I readied my bow and palmed an arrow in my hand I walked over and carefully and silently slid down the tree I was in and quickly dashed to the tall grass. I was couched down and carefully moving stealthily towards the herd. I couldn't really see them but following the gnawing and various sounds of the Sawsbuck. Once I reached within 20 yards of them I stopped, half crawling on my legs now I crouched/crawled even more carefully towards them. By 10 yards I was moving 6 inches every 20 seconds. The grass was tall, luscious, and green they gave off this musk that would hide my scent from the herd. 9 yards. 7 yards. 5 yards. 3 yards… I was within eyesight of them now a few males were standing guard and utterly failing at it. The rest of the herd was grazing down the grass. I strung my arrow and pulled the bowstring back 40% there was 9 feet of grass I would have to stand up and take the shot if I missed they would go charging off before I can even string a follow up arrow. So I'm going to aim my already accurate shot even more accurately.

I pulled the string back to full capacity, taking a deep breath then holding it stood up in a quick motion. Standing up I aimed my arrow aiming for a rather large stag grazing infront of me. The guards didn't even have the time to sound their alarm before I released my arrow. The arrow flew through the air with its own distinctive whistle. It impact the stag's neck with this nasty meaty bone breaking sound. It ran a measly 10 feet before collapsing to the ground, by now the herd has already scattered into the treeline the sound of their hooves snapping on the ground hovered in the air. Hmm that was a much cleaner kill then I had suspected, the stag was still on the ground struggling clinging to life so I ran over there as quick as I could to end its pain. Running over there as quick as I could to end its pain, unclasping my knife I kneeled down next to the stag.

"Easy, easy brother." I said softly, pointing my knife just below his ribcage then up to angle it smoothly in, "Thank you for your food. I hope you find peace with the great mother as your body stays behind to feed the living. You will not be wasted I promise you." I said my little prair for the Sawsbuck before driving the knife up cutting through a lot of meat and into its heart relatively uninterrupted.

I waited until the stag stopped struggling and finally fell limp and dead before pulling the knife out. I looked him over it was probably one of my cleanest kills so far, so I'll have to pay extra attention to the health of his meat. I ran my fingers across his head closing his eyes in a respectful way before running my hand down to his neck and grabbing hold of the arrow in his neck. I placed my hand right at the point where the shaft impacted fur bent it down and pulled it out. Placing the arrow back in my quiver after wiping off the blood a little I gutted the Sawsbuck quickly. This time I blew a sharp whistle to summon Alicia as the blazing Zebstrika popped in next to me in a cloud of blue flames. Getting the meat strapped onto to her would take me a few minutes. I took out my Tomahawk this more menial labor usually required my trusty axe. First I just placed the Tomahawk aside and quickly skin the pokemon, now with a fine pelt I set that to the side aswell and picked up my Tomahawk again. Carefully I placed the axe blade where the base of the head connected the neck and carefully de-headed it. Placing that aside the rest was rather easy, chopping off its legs and forelegs and sitting them off to the side aswell. The bony hide/ribs was going to be tricky so I just called down Chuck for that, the Braviary landed just after I had taken out most of the inner organs and set them to the side. I fed him the guts that I had degutted he had always liked the guts of our prey for some reason.

"Ok Chuck take the ribs back to our cave." I ordered the Braviary he gave an obedient nod hopped over to the hide got a good grip on the ribs between his talons before seemingly defy gravity and took off with the hide. Why couldn't Ripcore do that? Obviously he is much bigger and by default has to be even stronger to fly. For now though I'll just put that at the back of my mind. The ground was drenched in blood and by now you guys should know that I didn't really care if I had never mentioned it you would have never known. Slicing up the rest of the meat I loaded them into a sack at the rear of Alicia's saddle. I took most of the meat except for the bodiless head. I don't know what to do with that, but I did promise a dead Sawsbuck that I wouldn't waste his body. I'll give it to Ripcore the antlers and marrow inside has good calcium in it for him.

"Alright get going." I sent Alicia off, I was staying behind. The flaming Zebstrika reared up neighing and took off in a fiery flash. I was staying behind and reflect on the past 7 days how difficult/surprisingly easy it was and how it has drastically changed me.

I'd rather be alone for those but I'll give you guys a crash course on what I will be pondering. I have definitely grown more close to Sierra and is very happy to finally see _her_ happy. I feel a bit guilty neglecting my letter responsibilities to Dawn and many other things I got over my 1st year here that sprung back. That was my emotional list, real physical list was the 5 new pokemon added to my team. And the fact that I'm excited to finally be fully inducted into the tribe 3 years of work boiled down in 7 days it was exciting yet at the same time disappointing.

(Uk'crac)

I'll get this off the bat right I've been kinda angry at Silver Ketchum these past few days. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember we shared enough classified information with each other to receive the death sentence, and after all that he failed to tell me about this possibly his greatest endeavor and he just hides it from me. Now I'm stuck with finishing his work, the founding members of this project are all very bad people to ever think that they can justify what they plan to do. Yesterday the 100 or so 14 year old candidates arrived, after orientation, background check, psyq aptitude battery, and a physical exam leaving 93 of them left I was surprised that 7 were disqualified on the first day I'd think the Navy, Army, and Marine Corp of which this project is the conjunction of the 3 would be more careful with their recruiting then they already have. Now I was standing in the mess hall just about to give a speech to the candidates, I'll be honest with my-self considering the difficulty of this training only about 5% of this class will probably pass. I recognized many faces and met many new faces all of them had anxiety and fear in their eyes. I looked over all of them what we'll do to them in the next 3 years really made me sick.

"… Do you all know why you are here?" I asked in a loud speech giving voice they all took it literally and shook their heads, I pressed a button on my belt and a recently cloaked Entei Class Armor appeared behind me everyone gasped in awe and shock in awe because they've never seen cloaking systems before and in shock because the suit stood about 2 feet above me I guessed that they guess that they'll eventually have to strap that on.

"All 93 of you have been… selected. I presume you must all know of the tragic attack of 2574 where an unprovoked Unova fired 30 cruise missiles on the United Regions killing close to 2 million people. It was an act of war and genocide." I waited for my words to sink in, everyone grew serious at the mention of the attack.

"The Sentinel Program designated the Ice Spear Project, a coined "Super Soldier program" designed to deliver the U.R Army, Navy, and Marines men and women with unbelievable physical prowress and combat efficiency. All of you have been selected for the program for those who choose to stay you will spend the next 3 years training above and beyond your physical and mental abilities." I explained, "It will be hard even harder than most Teir 1 Special Forces training but if in the end you succeed which I cannot stress enough only a few of you will succeed, then you will become a part of something truly special."

"Your intelligence will have to surpass College Doctorate levels and your military based intelligence will surpass Generals and Colonels in the form of tactics, battle strategy strategy, and training. Your physical abilities will be pushed too and compared to that of Olympic Gold Medal Athletes, you will have to do all of that before continuing and by then only about 5% of this class will remain. And that is before augmentationary procedures." I turned around to a screen rolling down and the room darkened. Images of popped up.

"After your training is complete you will go through physical augmentations. Drugs injected into your system that will make you think faster, see more, react quicker, lift more, fight longer and unbreakable. Needles will inject the drugs through key muscle groups and locations throughout your body for maximized effect. The end result is everything I said above your reflexes and intelligence godly, vision you will have nightvision after the frugs are done with you, your bones will literally be unbreakable, and your strength is and I state this very literally superhuman. All your senses and physicality will be at super human level and you'll grow an extra foot or 2 after everything is settled that's how you will fit into this." I said looking over their faces once more now I have a rough guess of who'll stay till the end and who will quite.

"The Entei Class Armor System state of the art equipment, indestructable, and cost the amount of a Nuclear Submarine. Vacuum sealed, shielding systems, atmospheric inside, radiation ballistic plasma and biological agent proof. Hell it even survived a small nuclear explosion with results showing that the wearer inside survived." I bragged and pointed to key point throughout the suit, "Force multiplying circuits meant to maximize user actions in key areas by 300%. This is a Super Soldier Suit meant for Super Soldiers it will multiply your own effectiveness to the point of overkill." I said.

"So with all that being said here are the cons." I waited for my words to sink in, "During your stay here you will be isolated from the outside world so you will only be able to speak to your families every 2 months, after today you are not allowed to quite it is just not an option, finally training is so intense that I cannot guarantee your survival that means you will always run the chance of dying during your 3 years here. So with all that being said who would like to walk out right now? We will not fault you." I explained the cons and is now waiting for them to make their decision. I minute of silence passed before 10 candidates got up and walked out of the mess hall with their heads hung down. Now I'm left with 83 and less than 10 of them will probably pass.

"So be it…" I said quietly, "For the next 3 years the rest of you belong to me now. Training starts tomorrow so be ready." I ended, "Dismissed."

(Ash)

I took a little nap while pondering on my life so far, opening my eyes I see that it was nightfall. Tomorrow I will have to make the journey back to the tribe of which the pokemon will resume their onslaught of trying to kill me again. I guess they just took a 1 day break before the final attempt to kill us, I wonder what happened with the other members of the tribe. I left out with 30 of them including me, it'll be an awful shame if I was the only one to survive. I have the fullest of confidence in Desmond he is an ample warrior probably even better than me at enduring and surviving. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Alicia." I called sleepily, the Zebstrika appeared below me in a burst of flames. I shook the rest of the sleepies out of my head and jumped down from my tree. I slipped on my hood and mounted Alicia.

"Come on, back to the cave." I pulled on her reigns and she dashed away leaving a fiery trail behind her. I never got the chance to admire how beautiful the Zebstrika is especially when her glowing mane is amplified by the night time atmosphere.

We reached the cave in no time, K-bar, Sledge, and Sierra were having dinner thanks to me. Sierra noticed me riding and got up arms crossed with the cutest pout on her face.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a worried angry and yet at the same time respectful voice.

"No where you need to be worried about." I said petting her I had grown use to her getting angry at me over my safety. At first she scared me now I didn't really care and in fact actually kind of find it funny how worked up she gets.

"Where's Grim?" I asked, "Since your little confessions shouldn't he be with you at all times?" I continued.

"He's off with Ripcore, he feels really bad about what happened this morning. Maybe he wants to please you just as much even more then I." She said hinting at our various sexual encounters. By the way on a complete sidenote just getting this out of the way now. Once I get back from the trials I will have to do a multitude of things.

We would use the meat from our trophy kills to have this big ass feast mainly for the victors but the entire village is involved.

Probably the thing I'm dreading the most is, victors will have their hair cut off into a Mohawk or Fohawk. Anybody can grow their hair as they wish after that but the first initial Mohawk or Fohawk is mandatory. Even though I'm afraid of it I'm actually looking forward to it, how would it feel to walk around with a Fohawk and braids showing a compilation of 3 years of cultural, mental, and physical change and most importantly it is a symbol of my unforgettable time with the Natio Cervus.

After all that, the victors clothing will be changed accordingly to match the overall theme of the tribe. The materials gathered from the trials will be used that I look forward too since there is many changes I'd like to make to my Assassins' Robes.

I found Grimlock and Ripcore sitting on a cliff ledge talking. He is a really good big brother Grimlock, I wish I would have had someone like him in my life. The closest person that came to that was Brock but at the same time not so. I walked up and sat down by a distressed Ripcore who had noticed my presence much earlier.

"Master." He acknowledged my presence, yea he really did sound down.

Rubbing his mane, "What's bothering you?" I asked. He didn't reply that was ok since I already knew what was bothering him, I just wanted to know his response.

"Grimlock Sierra's looking for you." I said offcourse he picked off my rouse instantly but who knew that I wanted to be alone with Ripcore. I looked over the ground below us since we were sitting on a Cliffside somewhere near the cave we were overlooking from a rather high vantage point the plains below. I felt the air blowing around more so in an upwardly direction. This was perfect flying whether I deducted from my limited flight knowledge.

"You think you got it in yah for one more try?" I asked, he gave me a surprised look and immediately nodded.

He got on his 4 legs, Alicia appeared next to us saddle somehow down on the ground by her side.

"Nonono Alicia." I shooed her off she disappeared with neigh. Looking over to Ripcore he had this shocked/surprised look smeared on his face.

"I have an idea." I said confidently.

"You and your ideas." He said sarcastically, well atleast he is lifting out of his depressed mood.

I mounted the mutated Zoroark thing finding a comfortable postion somewhere along the grooves of his back. For one second I disconnected our mental connection and reconnected it with a bit more force.

"WHOA!" I yelled along with Ripcore roar as he reared up from the sudden sensory overload sending us both onto our back.

Quickly getting up, "What was that?!" I asked frantically he only replied with a roar mimicking the length of my sentence. He look surprised after his roar like he unsure how to control his voice. I felt this secondary presence in my body very much like the first time Alicia went into me but different… The feeling was a lot more intense, frantic, panickied.. Wait…

"Ripcore?" I asked looking at something on him that caught my eyes, he replied in a roar. Looking over to his eyes… they weren't the slit eyes he usually had… no they were no brown orbs very similar to a… human eye…

We both looked at each other in shocked, by now I was panting from the panic. Wait again… I noticed that Ripcore's breathing was in-tune with mine. I stopped breathing and started again a multitude of times each time Ripcore matched my breathing without delay.

"Holy shit…" I said Ripcore replying with a roarish squawk. I reached over and grabbed his muzzle. I felt his heartbeat?! Along with many other normal feelings that I shouldn't be feeling an echo of to my own senses. I had the greatest idea.

"_Jump_" I thought he jumped without hesitation. Holy shit I control him with my mind!

"_Spin around_" He spun around, _"Punch yourself_." He whacked the back of my head with his wings.

"Ow!" I reacted in pain Ripcore made the roar but wasn't in pain.

A moment passed between us. A moment that would translate to a _holy shit…_ I just thought about _flying, flying, flying_. I was much faster at the thought then Ripcore so I dashed along and hopped to his back.

Grabbing his horns I yelled, "FLY!" Ripcore gave a shriek at the sky before jumping off the cliff spreading his wings.

We dove at an angle and for a second I thought we would crash again but no… At the last second before we would have impacted the ground of which at the time I was screaming _up_ in my mind. Ripcore pulled up with a roar flying upwards into the sky gaining altitude. The wind rushing past my head it was the best adrenaline rush on the face of the planet. My heart pumped against my chest as I felt my guts pushed to the back of my body.

"Level out!" I ordered Ripcore did just so with a mimicking roar. We flew level fairly high into the sky.

Holy shit, _so this is how I fly him?!_

"Ok I think I figured out your controls Ripcore. Dive!" I ordered by now we should all know that Ripcore would give a mimicking roar.

Tucking his wings and pointing his nose down he dove towards the ground, we were aiming in the general vicinity of the cave. With the air rushing past me at hundreds of leagues per hour we dove. I let out an excited scream with Ripcore doing the same, we broke just above were Sierra was eating with Grimlock pulling in a 180 degree turn and then corkscrewing in the air.

"YEA, WOHOO HELL YEA!" I screamed at the sky. Cue acrobatic flying montage. There will be _so many_ new opportunities now that Ripcore and I have learned each-others ways.

Diving down gaining speed and leveling off some 10 feet away from the ground we did some daredevil flying dodging through rocks and stray trees. It really is the greatest feeling on earth, and I realize how much the rest of the human race is missing on. Completely free range of movement and dominating the sky flying around at hundreds of miles per hour with nothing holding you back nothing and nothing to ever worry about. I so wish most people will get to experience _this_ perhaps if they did just maybe they realized the beauty and adrenaline rush of flying around with no boundaries at all maybe just maybe that is the key to world peace. I wasn't thinking when I said that but we can always clone Ripcore several billion times over and give one to each person on the planet then will we achieve world piece _simple really_. Abrupt ending go!

_Well there we have it the key to world peace, clone a giant ass bird and let everyone fly around on it. You guys know me for my random abrupt endings so… yea. Unto next time mates!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

End of trials. 8 months to go.

(Ash POV)

Ash: 16

"_Establishing nano-net interface. Current time in Twinleaftown 0100 hours." _Alkira was establishing my video chat with Dawn. It was morning time in Unova right now so for Sinnoh which was on the other side of the world it was night. The holographic screen appeared infront of me. The wind started picking up blowing cold air on my face, so I slipped on my hood yea I can always count on that hood protecting my head from the wind too making me look badass _you rock hood!_

The black screen turned a different shade of black and in the top right corner the red circle with a _live_ text next to it. Obviously it meant the video conference was live. I saw a faint outline of Dawn's sleeping body, she looked so peaceful almost made me just let her sleep in, _almost._

"DAWN WAKE UP!" I yelled Ripcore who was nearby turned to me with a questioning glance. Upon my shouting sleeping beauty gave a yelp and jumped herself awake. She looked around frantically searching for the source of the noise oblivious to the glowing video screen infront of her.

"ASH!" She said in a happy shock looking at the screen now, "ASH!" She did a double take with fear in her voice now, "ASH!" She did a triple take with worry in her voice.

"Why is there blood on your face!" She quietly yelled.

"_Really?_ That is the _first_ question you ask me?!" Mightyena blood is very long lasting I guess.

"No it's not that, you know I wake up to see my boyfriend covered in blood I would ask _what happened_." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm fine Dawn, just Mightyena blood it's a long story." I calmed her down upon hearing that she gave a sigh of relief and settled back into her pillow.

"Eve eevee eve!" Sasha the Eevee exclaimed jogging in and started jumping onto of Dawn in a strange attempt to protect her.

"Sasha!" Dawn exclaimed grabbing hold of the Eevee and hugging her close to her chest, the Eevee tried to wiggle free but failed making a very cute appearance on both their parts. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"So… how have you been?" I asked, "Sorry I have been neglecting my letter duty can't really write that much when you're thrown in the middle of nowhere in a tribal rite of passage." I continued. I had vaguely given her a crash course on the trials before I set out.

"I've been good Ash better now that you're here anyways, I miss you so much." She said longlingly.

"I miss you too Dawn, wish I could say more than that but I'm just too tired from the last week." I said, "Good news is I'll only have to stay here for 8 more months. And I'll be counting the days until I see my blue haired sweetheart again." I had made her blush.

Dawn laid on her sides as Sasha climbed ontop of her head looking at me aswell, that Eevee was like a furry Chuck.

"So tell me about your rite Ash." She asked.

"Well the past 7 days have been… difficult. For some reason all pokemon in the area knows that the tribes sends out it's candidates and they all want to kill us. We never ran out of food from that point it's just fighting off hordes of pokemon trying to kill you whether you're awake or asleep." I explained.

"Oh… that's nice." She said in a curious shocked tone.

"Well I survived obviously, anyways I have blood on my face because the last few days of the trials we have to kill a very powerful pokemon, skin it, and paint it's likeness on our faces with its blood." I explained making sure to emphasize the very gory parts.

"Oh that's nice aswell…"

"Well enough about me how about you?" I asked curiously, I wasn't a Glameow so I'm fairly certain I wouldn't be killed.

"Well not much has happened since you visited me a couple days ago…" She put a hand on her chin and thought, "Oh yea I have an internship at the local hospital coming up. Going to study as much as I can in the medical field before this war between the U.R and Unova comes up in which I _have_ to help dad and the Assassins." She explained, so she's going to be a field medic? The fact that she would be fighting in the war to come really did rub me wrong. Yea I was going to do almost the exact same thing but the thought of Dawn fighting in the war were she has a chance to be killed off at any time really scared me. I'd put her happiness and wellbeing above all else, even though the past years I've sucked at showing that but I really do care about her safety it only comes naturally.

I did a good job at hiding my fears, "Hospital? What's a hospital?" I asked genuinely confused.

"It's like a pokemon center but for people only." She said, that confused me, in all honesty people rarely get injured these days a visit to the local pokemon center can remedy any injuries but the fact that there is going to be a place specializing only in human care was very unusual to me. Oh well.

We continued talking for a few more minutes, really we didn't have much to talk about we just want to be back together again, _and for good this time_. Ripcore gave a bored sqwuak.

"Well I'm sorry we couldn't talk any longer sweetheart but I gotta go now." I half apologized.

"8 months Ash… promise?" She asked softly. I was getting ready to move but settled down enough to give her the respect she deserved.

"I'll be counting the days until I see you again, _promise._" I promised giving her a reassuring smile. She matched my smile with her own.

"Good bye Ash." She said.

"Good bye Sweetheart." I gave an air kiss without using my hands so I was just kissing the air and waved her off. The video chat ended and the hologram screen dispersed.

Oh boy it is going to be a _long_ 8 months, but it still put a smile on my face knowing that I will be seeing her soon, very soon. I hopped down from the tree I was in, last night after our flying montage we settled on a plateau atop the mountain. We were just below the cloud layer showing how high we were, it surprised me that a couple of trees, patches of grass, and mountain flowers could grow up here well that was the beauty of nature. I walked over to a saddled Ripcore petted his head and looked over the land below. It was a stunning sight, seeing the enormity of the mountain paired with the luscious forest and beautiful plains below.

"Ready?" I asked Ripcore last night we had mastered the art of flying along with how the whole mind thing works along with a few other things. Alicia the flaming Zebstrika appeared next to us her fiery mane radiating a soft heat.

She gave a loud neigh before bursting into a floating ghost flame. The floating fire made its way towards us and enshrowded Ripcore he gave nervous steps but was otherwise rather calm. The blue fire finally receded showing a firefied Ripcore. I was awe strucked, the mutated Zoroark kept his "normal" shape with that distinctive dragon like look. But he had become something else entirely, an entity of fire morphed with the king of the skies forms something truly unique. His mane/Mohawk that ran down his back was now a shining blue fire across his body was a light smoldering blue fire that matched his fur's layering. His wings which were normally membranious Zubat like had been covered in fire "feathers" of sort. They ran down his wing taking the shape of feathers fire feathers constantly alive and moving matching his own personality.

"Holy shit! I didn't think it would work!" I almost shouted in excitement, Ripcore gave a toothy grin and a happy expression from his glowing fiery eyes.

"Oh we have to get back to the tribe, and it is going to be one hell of an entrance." I said, Ripcore giving an agreeing nod.

I mounted the pokemon grabbing onto his horns.

"Yah!" I screamed as Ripcore raised his wings into the air giving a mighty roar.

Running forwards he leapt off of the plateau spreading his wings and gliding down. My adrenaline started pumping as the wind rushed past my head, I looked behind us we left a stream of molten blue fire. Tucking his wings he dove down, inheriting the speed of Alicia we scaled the side of the mountain in under a minute. Nearing the ground he broke opening his wings in a neck snapping stop he only held that stance for a second before diving again and leveling off feets above the ground. Sierra, Grimlock, Sledge, and K-bar took ahead start running back to the tribe in our victory lap. Hell we soon passed them flying at normal ungodly speeds now reaching into the forest that held the village. Flying in between trees we bobbed and weaved through the forest in a surprising show of skill and trust in each other. Soon we saw the gates of the village and I could hear a crow getting riled up. Turning his blue fire into a blazing orange and red we flew over the top of the village breaking up with break neck speeds and all of a sudden just stopped flying falling to the ground and landing with a fiery thud. Oh the village members went absolutely crazy.

(May POV)

"Alright recruits form up on me!" I yelled at the crowd of recruits who had just gotten out from their classes.

The training cycle will be split up much like a school day cycle. Recruits get up early in the morning where they participate in the academic part of the training after school closes instead of going home and goofing off like normal they would attend brutal physical training rinse and repeat that for the next 3 years giving them barely enough sleep for cycles of days, the physical training will start right now. Since it was the first day training officially starts I'll go easy on them.

"Alright recruits, you'll be running down 6 miles of this beach. You have 1 hour to reach the finish line at the end of the track. Fail to do so and you'll join me tonight for some _special_ conditioning." I said authoritively.

"I'm I clear!" I yelled.

"Ye mam." They all replied in unison.

"Well your all wasting time let's get moving!" I yelled as all the recruits took off rather fast in a formation. I matched their speed, if I were to earn their respect as their instructer then I will dam well prove my own abilities. Also known as doing every activity with them except for anything mud related I don't want to get my uniform dirty, _but everything else!_

We ran down the beach, it was made very clear who was committed to this and who were the slackers. One hour later I had reached the finish line with 30, _**30**_ recruits I didn't break a sweat during the run but the recruits as soon as they crossed the finish line the collapsed on the sand. Well they have an hour to rest I'll throw in a couple hundred push-ups during that hour but atleast they go to rest. Another 30 minutes past 17 more crossed.

"Alright the lot of you drop and give me 50!" I yelled, they did just so struggling to keep themselves at 5 but I kept on pushing them.

"COME ON ARE YOU SERIOUS! IT IS _DAY 1_ FOR ANOTHER 3 _YEAR _YOUR ASS BELONGS TO US! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE ALREADY CALLING QUITS THE **1****ST**** 2 HOURS! **COME ONE!" Came Captain Jonathan Miller a Marine Force Recon veteran selected along with several other veteran as instructors for the Sentinels. He had taken a taken a great liking to the training strategy of causing high chaos stress and panic also known as yell at the recruits every chance you get. I actually enjoy having someone like that as an instructor people like him train candidates to deal with the high stress levels of combat, and considering the missions Sentinels will be sent on they really need to learn how to deal with stress.

The 2 hour deadline had just passed, and 5 candidates barely made it with seconds to spare. I'm missing 31 Sentinel candidates oh is it going to be a _fun_ 3 years for Jon and I.

"Alright you have 3 hours to run all the way back get dinner and hit the barracks. 3 hours! If you miss that then you won't be eating tonight. Captain Miller would you do the honors?"

"Yes mam." He saluted.

"Alright yah winey no good prima donnas line up in formation!" His yell was much quieter this time but it was still a yell. The beat recruits that had made it groggily up and lined up. Jon looked over them with an evil smirk.

"Roster number 60,84,22 you stay back here with Lieutenant Huruka." He singled out the weakest most tired looking candidates that had passed the 6 mile run. It maybe kinda unfair but the weak will be weaved out there is no place for them here, either they step up their game or get left behind and or sent home. Now I'm left with 36 candidates to discipline in various non-sexual ways. We waited for the other 33 candidates to sluggishly stroll in panting like they were going to die it took around an hour to get all of them. Some fell on the ground all dramatic like, I was going to have none of it.

"Line up in formation all of you!" I the 3 that was singled out immediately filed in the 33 others took their sweet ass time.

"You're all hear because you failed to run the 6 mile course in the allotted time. So while the rest of your friends are enjoying a hot dinner and shower the rest of you will spend the _long cold_ night with Lieutenant. Riley and I for some extra conditioning. We will be braving it out in the surf zone and we will be running up and down this beach unto you have it engrained into your head NOT TO FAIL ME!" I yelled at them as they flinched at the last part.

"Now get your asses to the pier!" Came Riley, "And double time or I swear to ALL THAT IS **HOLY** I will drill your asses so hard you won't be able to remember your mommies name after I'm done with you! I'm going to beat you! I'm going to freeze you! And when all of you drop on your hands and knees begging me to stop we're going to do ALL OVER AGAIN!" Came Riley once more, hell he's just as rough maybe even rough then Jon.

The recruits took the hint and ran quickly to the pier 30 yards up the beach. I need to come up with an insulting nickname for them because calling them _maggots_ is just too cliché. Maybe I'll call all of them prima donnas and constantly insult their skills and families… yea that will get them angry. We all quickly ran to the pier we should all know what a pier is so I won't have to explain it oh it is lined with life jackets we'll be spending the night braving the surf zone.

"Riley get the bucket." I asked, he nodded walked off and returned with a rather large bucket. The candidates on the pier had a bloody murder expression on their faces.

"Alright all of you, drop down give me 20!" I yelled they all snapped down and started doing pushups some failing some succeeding.

I kneeled down to roster number 1 who appeared to be struggling with simple pushups, "Are you freakin kidding me number 1! You telling me you can't do 20 simple pushups!" I yelled right into his ear.

After the 20 was done they all stood up at attention once more.

"Too dam easy! You can thank roster number 1 later, drop down give me 100!" I yelled at all of them as the waves started crashing into the pier high tide was starting up now. They all gave angry faces especially at number 1 and dropped down. They were all relatively dry, I gotta amp up the hurt.

I through Riley the bucket and motioned at the water, he got the idea very quickly. He dipped the bucket into the ice cold water and started spraying it all over the candidates taking extra care to poor the most of the freezing water over the candidates that were especially struggling. They were all struggling which made it all that easier to single them out.

"You feel that!" I yelled referring to the freezing water being poured all over them, "We're all going to freeze our asses off all night long so get use to it!" I yelled. I pulled at number 1's hair pulling his head up to me. I waited for the 100 pushups to be done and all of them got up shivering their asses off.

"You did at all wrong drop down and do it again! You sorry pieces of shits can't even do push ups right, if you keep acting like _this_ for the next _3 years_ then you'll all be dead the _1__st__ week_ step up your games or I'm going to kill you!" They all dropped down and started doing the pushups, "I want to hear you all count it! 1 Sentinel, 2 Sentinels, 3 Sentinels." I started and they all started counting the Sentinels all the while Riley was pouring gallons of water onto their heads.

(100 Sentinels later)

"All right get up yah winey primma donnas!" Riley yelled at all of them, they got up as fast as they could but the freezing air and water didn't help with their higher motor functions.

"You see those _red life jackets_ over there?!" I pointed over to a rack of life jackets lines up on the ground, "Pick them up and put it on, even you idiots should be able to _this_." I said loudly not quite shouting. They all picked up their life jacets and fastened them to their bodies. The cold night time air tormented all of them.

I took out a very long piece of rope and walked up to them, in a minute I had the 33 recruits all linked together.

"For the rest of the night you will all be taking a happy swim in the surf zone. High tides recedes by sunrise just when you guys will be able to break." I said, "Now all of you jump in and try not to drown." I said, they all were reluctant but still jumped into the water.

Riley came by with a hover-boat and hook and dragged them all further off shore right into the middle of the surf zone. With the waves crashing by I ordered them all to lay on their backs and brave the surf. The wind blew the hardest out here, the recruits bobbed up and down with the waves. Riley phased in 2 huge ass squirt guns and we took our turns spraying salt water all over their faces, oh life was unfair for those who can't keep up. They all shut their eyes close not being able to rub the burning out of their eyes. The waves crashed up against the boat spraying water onto the recruits, mother nature was punishing them now. An hour in and it was the dead of night, I grew worried that they will all literally die of hypothermia. Oh well with recent advancements in technology we can revive them from death. I phased in 2 cups of steaming hot chocolate. I made sure they all got a nice view of me as I drank the sweet chocolate drink.

The night of torment, soon passed as the sun rose above the horizon.

"Alright times up all of you get out of the water." I said, it took 30 minutes for them to swim 20 feet to the pier and even longer to take off their life jackets and standing at attention.

"Alright you have 5 hours until your morning time classes start hit the barracks, and get ready. I'll see you at 1700. Dismissed." I dismissed them as the zombiely walked down the pier and towards the barracks.

"The other way!" Came Riley directing them in the right direction.

(Ash POV)

The entire village cheered for me as I made me spectacular entrance. That part had come and gone as we waited for the rest of the candidates to arrive. Either they are dead, running late, or are on their way I don't know I'd rather have the later 2 then the 1st possibility. I was now sitting in the village center, being the 1st one to return I had the attention of the entire village. All the young boys and girls ran up to me asking me what my adventures were like. All the teenage girls ran up to me asking me for tips and advice on their own trials coming up. I can say that I was absolutely enjoying the attention. An hour passed and I heard the distinctive sounds of Sawsbuck hooves running in. Desmond charged in the gates of the village face all covered in war paint or war blood because the paint was actually blood. The village went wild all screaming and shouting commending the survival of the Chief's son.

"Well you survived." I said as Desmond took his place in the village center.

"Oh please it wasn't even that hard killing that Excadrill." His face paint took the likeness of an Excadrill.

"Well congratulations mate." I congratulated him patting his back.

"Thanks." He replied smiling as Kairi came up to hug her brother.

"I was so worried about you." Kairi teared up hugging onto her brother for dear life.

"Oh come one Kairi you know I can take care of myself." He reassured her. Oh what a soft and heartwarming sight. I'll get my own victory hug in 8 months.

(Many hours later)

10 more candidates returned making 12 total now including Desmond and I. We started with around 40 men I was very worried now. Many more hours later came night fall and U was a lot less worried now. 26 more candidates returned all battle hardened, and all with red face paint on. Well a majority of the candidates survived with only 2 missing, it was actually a very good sign since from what I'm told most of the time barely half of the candidates come back alive. They all received warm welcomes and celebrity treatment they unpacked their trophy meat from the various mounts they each have. We gave them to the village the official celebration would start when they have prepared the meat. Well I have a couple of hours to burn now, I'll go bother Kairi. I soon found her and we proceeded to walk around the village together.

"Well my trails are done, yours is coming up next week." I commented I caught a glimpse of nervousness in her face, "It's ok Kairi they're not really that hard even." I reassured her patting her shoulder.

"Well not all of us have the many mystical powers of Mirclex Ash. And even though you're not allowed to use it _we both know yah used it_." She replied, well she looked a lot less nervous.

"Well Kairi believe it or not I didn't use my powers most of the time I just used the know how I learned from the tribe and your teachings." I said, "Now it's time for the student to teach the teacher." I continued.

"During the trials all the pokemon have this mysterious drive to kill you no matter the cost, day and night they'll come for you. If you can fend them off then you won't ever have to worry about food." I explained, "That's really the only real piece of advice I can give you cause the rest you already know." She give me a thankful nod and we continued.

"So what happens after this?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Well first we have the feast, you get a mohawk, you become a member of the tribe with access to everything, after that I presume you'll be staying here for the next 8 months, and after _that_ then I don't know Ash." She said more depressed at the last part. I stopped her resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi… you know that I'll never be able to love you…" I said softly.

"I know." She replied turning away.

"Then why keep holding on praying that I'll take you?" I asked smartly.

"I don't know Ash, frankly a part of me has hope while the other part just knows." She said softly looking at the ground. I hated seeing her like this so Iquickly came up with an idea.

"Kairi… when my 8 months here is up… You have every rite to come with me. In fact I kinda want you to come with me." I waited for my words to sink in, when her face lit up is when I knew my words had sunk in.

"_But,_ we will only be_ friends_ ok? I've had enough drama in my life." I gave the conditions of our agreement. She gave a happy nod.

"Well fantastic, welcome to the team Kairi." I smiled, "Come on I'll show you to the rest of the team." I said leading her off towards to the last known location of Sierra and Grimlock. There will probably be many _many_ reprocautions to my actions tonight but I wasn't thinking about it at the moment.

(Cue montage)

(At the feast)

"Fellow village men and women, a toast!" Came Lance at the head of the table to the feast called a toast raising his mead glass, "To our victors! And may they find eternal belonging and happiness as one of the people!" He yelled, the entire village was stacke around the village center and they all yelled to the toast.

"To the Victors!" They all yelled.

(Getting the (Fo)Mohawk)

I had to do the Mohawk myself but everybody who was ever a fan of me especially the kids were there to watch and laugh me cut my hair off. I also had my hair braided, they were braided in 2s, 2 was located an inch infront of my ear hanging down. And 2 pairs along the back of my head the base of the braid would be where I would cut. I unclasped my knife, I had sharpened it with a stone earlier it wa snow razor sharp. Kairi came by with some clear oily substance I guess this would be the shaving cream since I was basically getting a haircut with a razor. I didn't know what it was made of nor did I want to know or care. Kairi had a smirk on her face.

"Make it quick." I said, I wasn't really prepared to say good bye to my long hair but it was too late now. Kairi soaked the mysterious oil in my hair.

"Well here goes nothing." I said, I pulled a lock of my hair and cut it with my knife right at the base. Starting from the front of my head I worked my way to the back. I used my braids as a guide to etch out the Mohawk.

After a lot of hair tearing I had a crude Mohawk along with a couple ounces of hair on the floor. Everyone was wide eyed at my loss of hair, a wide eyed Kairi handed me a cloth and I wiped the oil off. Everything felt so much cooler now that my head was clear.

"Yea yea let it out, let it out." I shooed them off, all of them looked like they were about to laugh their asses off. Oh well both them and I will get use to it.

(Some new clothing)

I visited the village weaver which to my surprise was not the dragon lady. I handed her my Assassins' Robes and told her my idea. A day later I came back to _this_.

The outfit was basically the same except the front tailing has been removed. The back tailings was reshaped. Now instead of the wonky Isosceles triangles they have been replaced by much easier right triangles. They hung down the same way to mimic the Braviary tail wing but at the tip of the tailing near my ankles instead of points they were flattened out into a half square. From the squareish tip they curved in the original way. Lacing the majority of my back tailing was the pelt of the Mightyena Alpha, very slimmed down and trimmed though. Lacing the majority of the outside of my hood was an even slimmer and trimmed down to almost a buzz cut Mightyena Alpha pelt. I adorned my Braviary necklace with Mightyena claws on either sides of the Braviary pendent.

On a side note my laser sword had its handle replaced by a half the Alpha's lower jaw. So as my knife but the handle was a massive canine teeth with a handled grip etched into it.

(Induction into the tribe)

I was kneeling down before Lance at the village center, the entire tribe was here to see my induction. Lance took out his warhammer, it felt like I was being knighted except it was with a hammer then a sword and it was the Chieftan instead of the Queen. He placed the hammer on either side of my shoulder.

"Rise, Ash of Pallet." I did just so. He put both hands on my shoulders.

"You have come so far… from a poorly understood outsider, to the people's champion. With the highest of honors Ketchum you have been chosen by the people to live with them and serve them. Welcom to the Natio Cervus, you are welcomed as… _one of the people_." He said everybody yelled, cheered, and jumped in excitement. It was probably to second happiest day of my life, the happiest day will be in 8 months.

3 years of work have finally paid off, 3 long years of blood sweat and tears have _finally_ paid off! Oh boy I cannot express my happiness in words, it was always something that needs to be seen or felt not in words but ones inner self. The one _true_ sense of happiness that very few people ever get to feel indeed. My time with the Natio is counting down and in 8 months begins my journey back to my blue haired Cinderella. I'll be counting everyday until the final day.

_Woot, woot! Ash's time with the tribe is now done. I won't tease you guys anymore next week we fast forward the 8 months when our favorite now Mohawked boy returns to that certain blue haired girl Unto __next time mates!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Ok guys I have a rather important announcement to make/ typed speech to make because I'm not actually speaking to you guys. School has really been ramping up for me as most of you can relate too I really do care about my grades and the future I may be able to achieve based on those grades. I find it very difficult to type, post, and continue with the 2 posts a weekend cycle I have going on. Believe it or not it is really hard typing up or finding inspiration for any story whether they are amazing, moderate, or bad sometimes and with the amount of free time I find myself having these days I just can't keep up. So this weekend I'll give you guys the last double chapter posts but every week following I will be on a one chapter a week bases. I won't know what day of the weekend I will be posting I'm most likely aiming for Sunday since it is when most people have the most freetime. Whether they spend it reading my story is totally up to them but I thank you if you do __ On the side note whatever chapter I manage to squeeze out will be much longer than previous posts. To summarize: 1 chapter a week/Every Sunday; But the chapters will be longer then the long chapters I've been giving. I really hope/thank you guys for understanding, and like always Unto nex- wait that's for the end of the chapter. Have a wonderful day guys _

Chapter 31

The Journey (Back) Part 3. Journey with a Vengeance.

Ash:17

It had been 8 months since my victory of the trials. I kept my Mohawk because I actually like it funny enough. Uh… Kairi and I have become very close friends over the months something I'd compare to my friendship with May or Brock. I noticed that ever since joining the "team" she had taken a great liking to K-bar she thinks he's rock solid on the outside and a little Teddiursa on the inside, I don't know how she ever came to that conclusion but K-bar had taken a great liking to her aswell, they reminded me of Grimlock and Sierra discluding the obvious sexual ties they have. Desmond and I became even closer friends but at the same time more of friendly rivals similar to the rivalry between Gary and I. Oh we 3 have become a might, _mighty_ team. Desmond wants to come with me over to Sinnoh aswell, we discussed this with Lance and Julie at first they were very distraught and resistant but soon realized that their kids can do whatever they want with their lives. It actually made me feel bad feeling the sorrow in their eyes… oh well Lance and Julie have many good years ahead of them so they have many options when it comes to picking a chieftan and shaman to succeed them. So today was the day I start my journey back to Sinnoh, oh boy am I very nervous. I don't even know how I'll get back their considering the tightening security between the U.R and Unova, and it really would be an awkward situation when a security officer sees 3 guys (1 girl) walk through the terminal with multiple guns and bladed weaponry right behind them.

So I was confuzzled on that part, I could get Alkira to phase us but it only works for me and me alone. I'm free running right now so I can't get distracted by things like that. Desmond, Kairi, and I are freerunning in Driftveil city heading over to a butcher to sell some meat we had caught the day earlier. In this modern day and age I don't even think butchers have shops out in public anymore, if we can't find a butcher we'll sell to a restaurant. Running along the rooftop really did bring a sense of homesickness to me, yea I had become very good at tree running. But I started freerunning on building tops and I will always prefer building tops. Running along a ledge I took a step and leapt down onto the streets below. Falling for a second I tuck and rolled as I hit the pavement behind me I heard Kairi and Desmond do the same. In reaction the entire crowd gasped and backed away, they've never seen someone jump off of rooftops apparently. That's what I've always… disliked about society, how if someone does something unusual and doesn't follow society's social guidelines they are isolated and shunned from the rest. Also I had my lever action shot gun on my so that could be a contributing factor to their fear.

"_Mister Ketchum there is no local butcher within 1,000 miles of you location."_ Came Alkira in my head, so restaurant it is. Luckily I know a local restaurant not really by name but by location.

A women walked up to us, she had trouble one her face. Well it was impossible to have _trouble_ on you face but what I'm saying is if she had even the slightest bit of trouble more on her face then trouble would literally be stamped on her face. If you didn't get the slightest bit confused by that then good job, you win a cookie, stop reading right now and go into your kitchen and get a cookie from the cookie jar you deserve it. She was eyeing the sac full of meat we had on our backs, along with a occasional peaks at my gun, along with even more common peaks at the rest of our weapons. Yesterday we 3 bagged ourselves 2 Sawsbuck and a Zebstrika, in respect of Alicia I can't hunt Zebstrika so that belonged to Kairi. We had skinned them precooked them and smoked them, I took a little taste of it yesterday it was absolutely delicious.

"Excuse me, what are you 3 doing engaging in such dangerous activities like this. Where are your _parents_ and why have they ever allowed you to carry around such dangerous weapons around in public like that." Oh she just fit all of the worst of stereotypes even her voice sounded stuck up and annoying. No offense at all but she just rubbed off all sorts of wrong. She looked like she was about to continue but then took a good look at the sacs on our backs. Mine especially was bulging with smoked Sawsbuck meat, her mouth dropped in disgust.

"…" She gasped and shuddered, "Wh-why do you have…. Dead pokemon in that sac…" She said in utter shock and disgust, she turned to a forming crowd, "These children are carrying around dead and butchered _pokemon_!" She said before almost bursting into tears and running off into the crowd.

Considering our luck a team Plasma grunt came by, "In all my life I have never _ever_ seen someone abuse pokemon to the extent that you 3 have. You _butchered them, killed them, and chopped them up_ and then you have the arrogance to go parading around with their dead butchered corpses?" He sneered in utter disgust. You know that next time we make a round through the city I'm going to avoid as much contact with civilians as possible. Kairi looked like she was gonna go at him but I sontrolled my anger enough to stop her.

"Come one Kairi." I urged her on, she was reluctant but she followed. She looked like she had many things to say to me but she knew enough to not discuss it infront of them. Good thing for that aswell as we both went into an empty alleyway and from that point did we climb up to the rooftops. Now atop the roof Kairi turned to me.

"Why did you stop me? I could have taken him." She sounded kinda angry.

"It is not our place to meddle with the Starved People Kairi. We left our world and entered theirs. We can fight them as much as we want but this is their domain and they will always win any fight we decide to pick." Desmond said.

The Starved People was what the tribe called the rest of civilized society. The point behind is that people who are born within modern society are starved of what really mattered in life. All their lives they have been provided for and taken care of, from food, water, shelter, and just all the things they have missed out on all their lives. Take anyone from this city we are in right now, _anyone_ and drop them out into the wilderness they wouldn't last a day because they don't know how to catch or gather food, they don't know how to make shelter, and they won't know how to survive. All these skills of living in the wild our kind has used for hundreds of centuries before to survive and carry on the species, all of that knowledge, all of those crucial skills _lost, lost _and missing from an entire generations to come. They will never know what it's like to be one with nature, to truly be back to your roots where we first started the journey of evolution to who we are today. They will never know what it's like to see the most special things like a mother Sawsbuck tending to her fowl free from all grievances and disturbances of the modern world, sights like that is a one in a lifetime opportunity. They will never know the true beauty of laying on the grass staring up at hundreds of millions of bright shining stars. They will never know the feeling of going out and hunting for your own food living you own way free from government and control, to live your own life with no outside forces guiding your choices. That is why they are called the starved people, they waste their life away partying, hating each other, and just doing stupid things such as drugs. They do all that while there is hundreds of million people out their homeless, starving, freezing, and dying. I don't want to think about matters such as that right now so continuing on. But on a side note once I get back I'm going to teach Dawn, my friends, and family everything I have learned out here. To truly be thankful for every luxury they ever had, and plus I can hope for some fun times going out hunting with Dawn.

Carrying on now. I ran along the roof top and leapt for a scaffolding. Pulling myself onto the taller building I ran, free running in Unova is a bit bland since all the buildings have flat tops, a habit I gained from tree running I like conquering difficult obstacles. I had Alkira lead me to the restaurant which really wasn't that far. Like 5 hundred yards away, we reached our destination in a couple seconds. Reaching the restaurant we jumped down into the alleyway entering the back door. From what happened minutes earlier I don't feel like socializing with the public. Desmond knocked on the back entrance, a rather portly guy in an apron with that chef's aht thing walked out. He walked out asked who we were, we didn't tell him and in the end sold him the meet. We got around 10,000 poke I guess it was really high quality meat he seemed very excited and awed to see it. Now we start the run back to the village.

(Uk'crac POV)

8 months in and we already lost half of our candidates. 8 months in we lost 42 candidates to performance failures or health issues. We have **3 years** to go, the only good thing is the recruits that are left shows the perfect formula for success. Ever since the 42nd candidate got the sac the rest of the recruits have shown excellent result in physical training and education. I haven't drilled their asses over performance failures in weeks, hell they ask for those things now, say they need to get extra conditioning to pass the _final_ test. The final test is obviously the final test candidates take at the very end of their training, if they fail 3 years of work down the drain, if they succeed then they will become one of the greatest fighting unit this world his _ever_ seen. Even though I destroyed and am destroying their lives, I can't help but feel a bit of pride in their success. They all look up to me as a father or a second father to those who haven't lost their fathers. Their love helps ease the bottomless pit of guilt that always plagues me now.

The physical assessment phase has come and gone now, recruits are appointed a weeks leave after each phase ends. Today begins the special combat integration phase. Where recruit are shown basically the tools and trade of combat weapons, tactics, and further combat orientated conditioning. All the candidates got back rather early so we had a couple hours to spare, to my confusion they all asked to be drown proofed again. Drown proofing is when we tie recruits hands and feet and throw them into a pool where we test the limits of their underwater capabilities and teach them not to panic in panic inducing situations. So we did a round of drown proofing, which again seemed very, _very_ strange to me that recruits would actually _ask_ for it.

"Major on deck!" Came the Staff Sergeant overlooking them, the rope tying them phased away into bubbles and they all quickly got out of the deep pool of water. They lined up along the edge of the pool ice cold water dripping off of them.

I looked over the 41 battle hardened (more like brutal training hardened but we'll stick to battle hardened) and extremely fit boys and girls. No they have endured and accomplished so much to be called such petty names they have earned their man and womanhood in much more challenging ways to earn your man and womanhood then having sex, we may be extreme but we **dam well** keep a watchful eyes on them in-case they decide to have any funny business. I was so proud of them all but the 1st point I made further reinforced the fact that I basically stole their childhood and innocence from them.

"Ok, get yourselves dried up and report to the firing range." I ordered, all of them took the rigid "standing at attention" form and, "Yessir Major!" It felt weird having them call me by my rank as a superior officer since we all acted basically one large _very __**broken**_ family when not in training which had become more often occurrence then I had expected.

The recruits saluted and walked out of the swimming pool to the lockers, the firing range was actually a 50 meter walk down the hall and out the door. Walking out the door and then proceeding to walk down said hallways I left the compound via said door. After a couple of fairly fast minutes the 42 recruits came walking out dressed in their camo uniforms. They lined up infront of me, I was rather fond of a few numbers since they pushed themselves above and beyond even _my_ expectations. Not to sound like a terrible human being though but I mostly memorize recruits by their names and faces, a disgraceful habit I have grown but I cannot allow myself to grow too attached to them until they actually complete the training evolutions.

"Alright." I said loudly pausing for a bit, "Today will begin your tactical training evolution of training. We're going to train you in everything from skydiving into a hostile territory, defusing _live bombs_, and how to fire and handle nearly all firearm models _in history_. This evolution will last much longer then the last around 2 and a half years of which to your relief will be much comparably easier than your physical assessment." I said, they gave little cheers and claps.

"Any questions?" I asked looking over them, I waited 5 seconds, "Alright than let's begin. First we will just test your overall blind skills with firearms." I said, they headed to the firing range which red barrier shield protecting everybody behind them and the range itself consisted of several targets at varying length on a dark green freshly cut field.

The rhythmic sound of gunfire soon rung in the air scaring off whatever nearby pokemon there were. I got a transmission from Colonel Sharp his people had successfully entered Unova under diplomatic terms along with governors from the 5 regions that consisted of the United Regions. They were there to negotiate a peaceful resolution before the war went underway. I hope they succeed because if the war that _they_ started (Don't go bitching off to me about how I have prejudice against Unova, _they_ launched 20 Tomohawk Cruise missiles at the U.R _unprovoked, _killing over 5 million civilians _unprovoked_, sure tensions had been rising before the attack but no one did anything drastic enough to warrant an act of war) actually comes under way then I will be forced to sick my Sentinels on them and oh boy are they going to get one hell of a surprise once they complete training.

(Ash POV)

We rode back from that dreadful city, last time I had been there everyone just left me alone. But _no_ I bring a full of emat with me and they all freaking go ballistic. Had it ever occurred to those bastards that they _eat_ pokemon? Yea that's right we're all vegetarians we _eat pokemon_. And every-one of them has eaten a pokemon before so why do they act like it's an act of fucking terrorism to carry around a fucking sack of meat? Sure it's fine to slaughter millions of pokemon a year to feed the population as long as the blind ass civilians don't see or are to ignorant to aknowledge that dam fact. I would like to take all of them, _all of them _to a Bouffalant slaughtering plant and let's see what Team Plasma and the rest of their cult see how their own government _abuses_ pokemon. Letting out a heavy sigh I refuse to debate this anymore.

Alicia under me with Kairi and Desmond at my side we rode into the forest containing the village. The trees were yellowing, oranging, and browning a few new words I invented to say that fall is settling in. It didn't really get cold though… atelast for me. My Assassins' Robes were very well insulated with the Mightyena fur and all. Over the 8 months I had sown the rest of the pelt to cover my entire back from back of shoulders to waist. My general shape stayed the same maybe a little thicker around the back for obvious reasons but I had to trim that down to hell and back since I want to wear the Robes in summer aswell and not die of a heat stroke. So the pelt covered my tailings my hood and my back but not much in the front though. Soon we we're met with K-bar he had always liked to spend as much time with Kairi as possible. So she looked over to me with pleading eyes, I was carrying the money so I sent her off. Her Sawsbuck slowed down enough for ehrto jump onto K-bar and the 2 headed off into the fields. Desmond stayed with me as we road into the village, now nearing the village center we met Lance at the fire.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Fine, but I think for the next year or so we going have to play nice with them." I replied handing him the money bag, one of my biggest pet peeves about the Unovian society was how they could never forgive and forget. Yea we kicked your ass during World War III some 3,000 years and to this day we have forgiven them for their sins but they had never forgiven us. Hell the United Regions even gave them back control of Unova and they _still_ hate us, oh boy I hope that missile strike 3 years ago wasn't because of a War the took place 3,000 years ago.

"What exactly happened?" He asked curiously.

"…Well the Starved People have very odd qualities. My best summery is that they can slaughter and eat millions of pokemon but can't bear to see them in such slaughtered state." Desmond explained as I pointed at him giving a _what he said_ expression.

"Oh boy this is never good tension between the locals and us are high enough as it is." Lance replied, "Well there is not much we can do besides just waiting it out until the anger simmers down." Lance continued.

"We should do something about this, everyday the city restricts us more and more soon we can't even enter their grounds and get the supplies we all need." I argued, sure we lived very close to the land but we have to drop by the city for supplies every now and then.

It's just how things have become unless we want the entire tribe to die some nasty diseases or starvation because we can't hunt all the time and there is only so much berries we can pick to avoid over harvesting. It is very hard for people to ever find an equilibrium with nature sure pokemon live in perfect balance with nature but people have always been cock-blocked in matter such as those. That is mainly because we tear down whole sections of forest just to build a town, tear down an _entire_ forest for a city.

"Anyways heading to more peaceful yet depressing matters, you're leaving the tribe tonight Ketchum?" Lance asked I detected sorrow in his voice. It made me just as guilty leaving the people behind as leaving Dawn behind.

"Yea I'll be leaving tonight my time here has come, funny how 3 years can just… fly by.." I said sharing his sorrow.

Desmond taking the initiative and just being a good human being tried to cheer us up, "Hey, we all know this day would come son. But what we have accomplished in 3 years with him has been an amazing experience. To think he was once among the Starved 3 years ago and today this bloke actually won hearts and minds of the entire tribe." He punched me playfully in the shoulder. I did feel a lot better after that but that was really nothing considering the look of sheer pride and accomplishment of Lance's face.

Rare times like these that these 2 are like that together really makes me think about what would have happened of my own father lived to this day… _no _I can't plague my minds with thoughts like those anymore the last time I did that was when I was 10 and I seriously would have been the world's 1st 10 year old suicide victim. But the thought does penetrate my mind from time to time. Lifting my mind from such matters I decided to head out in search of Sierra she was always a good therapist whenever I become emotionally distressed, off course since I said before that I lifted my minds from such matters I just wanted to visit see how she was doing and how she is preparing to leave this place aswell is figuring out how we're going to get Grimlock and family over to Sinnoh with us. Couldn't he just turn into a Braviary and fly off? _No_ Grim is not that stupid I think he just likes seeing her get all worked up like that he cracks the funniest grin whenever Sierra gets worked up. Usually he's there to give some give her some stress relieving sex of which why I think he likes it when she gets stressed out. Off course whenever he cracks a move I leave I'm not a pervert.

I wanted to surprise Dawn when I got back, I'm sure she has been counting the days aswell but I can always give it my best. I always had Alkira hide my (Fo)Mohawk and the light beard I had grown over the 8 months, on Dawn's side I look like basically before my haircut long matty raven hair with a 5 o'clock shadow, oh I wonder how surprised she will be once she sees me. By the way my entire plan is dependent on Dawn _not_ recognizing her long lost boyfriend by just his hair style and facial hair alone. Probably a stupid idea on my part but I got a very good look at my own reflection recently, I could barely recognize myself. My entire face was all dirty and… well really battle hardened. Life out in the wilderness has been very rough to me, and I did what I always did _adapt_. If I can barely recognize myself then Dawn isn't going too especially if she wasn't really seeing my real face for 8 months.

"Well It's not the first time I've been called a thick idiot, by now I can say I enjoy being called that I guess." I said, "_But_ my time with the tribe here has… changed my life. I cannot thank _all of you_ enough on how much you have done for me and taught me." I said.

"But as Desmond says I will have to return to my humble abode back in Kanto/Sinnoh, eternity had come and gone and I will always remember the lessons the entire tribe has taught me.. I think I'll drop by from time to time but seriously Lance _thank you_." We shared a man hug, I never really hugged him but he felt like a Beartic, badass and hardened from a an incomprehensibly difficult life.

I broke the hug and we all slapped each other on the shoulder. I looked over to Desmond he would be leaving with me along with Kairi as I'm sure I mentioned a couple of paragraphs above.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." I said softly leaving the Des and Lance at the campfire, I caught a glimpse of Lance leading Desmond off somewhere I'm sure they were going to have a good ol' father son talk.

Soon I left the village gates looking for Kairi. The trees have just started setting into Autumn colors so there was not an access of leaves on the ground that was normally already blanketed with dead leaves.

"_Mister Ketchum, you have a message from Haruka, May's nano-net system." _Buzzed Alkira in my head, _May?!_

_Oh shit!_ I gotta take this, dropping every other thought from my mind and climbed up onto a tree to my right. Running up its trunk I hunkered down onto its V-shaped branches.

"_Message type: Sound recording. Point of origin: Opelucid City, Unova. Time Transmitted: 30 minutes ago. Should I play the message Mister Ketchum?"_ She asked.

"Why the hell would you _not_, play it." I said, May in Unova? Alkira played the voice recording.

"_Hey Ash… it's been a long time. Dawn says that you'll be coming back home either today I'm sending this or in the general vicinity." _She sounded rather nervous though, "_Well I've been sent out here along with all the regional Governors to negotiate a peaceful end to tensions between Unova and the U.R… So uh… obviously I found myself in Unova, I'm currently in your old company Ketch. Corp and I was just wondering if you could stop by for a visit."_ She said, yea I can detect that old crush she had on me was still there.

"_Well umm.. come or not Ash I'll be here Ash. Well I really hope you don't think that after 3 years that Dawn is the only one that missed you. So I don't know maybe if you can stop by, we can catch up on old times I guess. I really hope you come Ash I missed you too. Bye._" It sounded like she was about to burst into tears near the end there. Well I guess she really just misses me.

Well knowing my nature to help a friend in need I was definitely going to go there. Question is how the flying fuck am I going to get there? Once I leave I have to take Kairi and Desmond along with me aswell.

***BEEPBEEPBEEP***

"Whoa holy mother of Arceus!" I yelled, the loud ass notification had scared the bajeebus out of me. Trying to but failing at balancing myself out I fell head first to the ground, upon impact I created this nasty thud kicking up some dirt along with me.

Just after that Alicia _**finally, FINALLY!**_Decided to do _**this-**__"Mister Ketchum you have a new message from Haruka, May. Message: Type-_"

"Arceus dammit Alkira just shit the hell up! And play the god dam message! And while you at it lower the Arceus dam notification beeping thing!" I nearly yelled rolling over to my back since my head was so unusually thick the impact didn't really hurt that much. Alkira and Sierra have been working for months trying to figure out why my skull had drastically denser bones then a normal human. But I was still pissed off nonetheless.

"_Yes Mister Ketchum." _She replied sweetly, oh she is really annoying whenever she decides to have a personality. I heard a beep before the message played.

"_Oh yea umm I forgot to tell you. I sent an Osprey to your location, hope the tribe deosn't mind terribly sorry. The crew has your picture and you can come with them or stay there it is totally your choice. If you don't want to come they'll wait for 10 minutes and bug out. *Nervous laugh* Sorry for that I hope I see you again soon, bye." _She sounded a little less nervous that time.

What in the hell was an Osprey? As if on cue I instantly heard the thundering of helicopter blades in the distance.

"_I believe that sound is the engine of the VS-22 Osprey Mister Ketchum."_ Alkira rang in. Arceus I hope she doesn't make a habit of stating the obvious, I swear if I ever end up in a perfectly symmetrical cave system and she just goes out and say "_this cave system is not a natural formation"_ then I swear I'm dismantling her and selling the A.I back to the U.R military. (Author's note: Whoever guesses the reference I made gets a cookie )

Kairi rode in on K-bars back, K-bar gave a worried grunt and Kairi had a worried look on her face, just a big steaming pile of worry these two.

"Ash? _What's going on?! What's that sound?!_" Oh boy does she worried, I got up from my prone position.

"It's ok Kairi." I said Desmond and Lance soon rode in, Arceus they were fast responders,"An old friend sent some people to pick me up. No need to worry." I felt an immediate surge of guilt using Dawn's old catchphrase but it soon passed.

"Alkira, calculate where the aircraft will land." I gave a command.

"_Calculating_." She said, a few seconds later I saw a blinking red dot on my wrist computer which obviously is a mini little computer mounted to my wrist. Also a holographic map popped up.

"Alicia!" I yelled the blazing Zebstrika appeared next to me in a burst of blue flame, the 2 other Sawsbuck took a step back in nervousness and fear. K-bar really didn't care.

Mounting Alicia, "Let's go YAH!" I yelled with a fiery nay the Zebstrika rode towards the plains following my instructions via the red dot.

Nearing the plains I could see the twin rotor helicopter coming in for a landing as it's rotors moved into a horizontal position for a V-TOL role. I'm surprised those rotors weren't thrust jets considering how advanced our flight technology is… Oh well either it's an older model or will be replaced soon. Anyways the massive beast was incredibly loud, and disrupting and it kicked up a hell of a wind storm as the aircraft finally landed it's back facing us. By then we were all dismounted from our mounts with hands over our faces covering our eyes from the wind. The bay door swung down with this low whirring sound, from that door a team off camouflaged soldiers in full body armor packing some HK416's exfiltrated from the cargo bay from the etreme left and right sides of the bay. They immediately saw the lever action I had strapped to my back and… well this.

"Drop the gun!" They all screamed swarming over me, I had already dropped the gun even faster than they could say drop the gun. Now I was standing there hands over my head with my _supportive_ friends standing a good 40 feet away.

A lean yet muscular bearded black man in sun glasses along with a combat helmet walked out from the middle of the bay. I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume that he is the leader of this.. 8-no 10 man group. His left arm was facing me in an awkward position, he looked like he had a touch pad attached to his arm. I can also assume that, that is the evolution of the wrist computer technology, where as I had to flip out for a screen on my model he just had to touch a screen to access it's functions. On his touch screen he had May's face on it oddly enough, I saw the red dot with Live in the upper right corner.

"Is he the one Lieutenant?" He asked the screen, his voice was deep and commanding the voice of a natural leader.

"No, how in the hell could he possibly be the one. You have his picture sergeant for Arceus's sake." May looked like she was struggling not to burst into laughter.

"Goddamit May it's me! I got a Mohawk after the trials!" I yelled back, she stopped laughing and gave me a questioning look. I wasn't in a mood for a back-and-forth game of is he really the guy so I got straight to the point.

"I can prove that I'm Ash." Now her questioning looked wasn't that interrogative I waited for a couple of seconds, "We had a rather dirty sexual relationship in Hoenn, I first met you in Petalburg City, and… I kinda didn't use a condom that night in Ever Grande City." I said sheepishly.

"WHAT!" She screamed at the screen, the sergeant himself struggled not to laugh. May placed a hand on her face sighing, I guess you can say that she did a face palm.

"Yea sergeant he's the one." She sighed.

"*chuckle* Yea well sorry about that Mister Ketchum, come one board you're a legend among the boys." He said helping me up and I trudged up the cargo bay door. Desmond Kairi came onboard along with K-bar who was in unmutated Zoroark form, no one objected to the extra passengers so I think they had a little leniency with who could board.

"Alright Bravo-One Actual has picked up VIP heading back to base camp now." I heard the pilot say.

I felt my stomach move down as the Osprey lifted off. The flight eventually smoothed out as the aircraft eased into forward flight mode. May's face came up on my own wrist comp.

"So I assume we have a bit of catching up to do." She said slyly, I couldn't help a chuckle.

_To be continued._

_Yea I know I'd say I'd stop teasing you guys last week, but considering my posting style of two chapters a week I have leniency to stretch it out as much as I can possibly can. And this is before the massive cliff hanger in the next chapter ;)_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Journey (Back) Part 4: Some actually journeying this time. Year 3 the Final Year.

Ash: 17

(Ash POV)

Well then after the initial round of laughs from the crew who basically viewed me as a celebrity. Over my 3 years out in the wild the media had finally caught up with me and my miscellaneous adventures of saving the world. It was idiocy of them to miss me the first few times I saved the world, I'm not really asking for the attention but _really_, it shouldn't take _that long_. Well the team and I had our photo shoot, recorded some videos, and signed many autographs of old pictures of me. It felt weird having a hardened I assume special forces strike team mob me like poparazzi asking me for autographs. Desmond and Kairi had picked on the awkwardness pretty quickly they were still sitting with us but they always gave confused glances at me every now and then.

So about May's story. Apparently she had gotten into a top secret division of the U.R military at the age of 16. That's all she was going to tell me over the video chat, but _hell_. Arceus dam Uk'crac pulled a shit ton of strings to get a 16 year old girl into the military. I don't really know what to think of that… so I'll just put it at the back of my head now. Right now we were about halfway to the Ketch Corp. main building, where May was working with a Mister Freedmen working up some ideas to further develop the U.R military. I think that could be considered espionage as she is gathering intelligence on Unovian technology, no way in hell Unova would sanction a visit under these terms so there must be a cover up story for this. Oh how quickly the old paranoid conspiracy theorist side of me kicked back in, this time I have the abilities to prove my suspicions unlike most other conspiracy theorists.

"So.. how have you been May?" I asked, the team that had picked me had left me alone for now, I don't know how much alone you can be when you're stuck in a claustrophobic cargo bay with 12 other guys literally ontop of you most of the times.

"I've been good." She said sweetly, "My life can't be as amazing and adventurous as yours and I already explained the highlights of my life for the past 2 years." She said, oh that made me feel bad inside her remark about me.

"So…why are you in Unova?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well I can't explain it over open coms, even though this channel is secure. Classified information you know." She said, "I'll fill you in once you touch down in Opelucid City." She explained. I was confused by the last sentence.

"You're here under classified terms?"

"Yes."

"So you think that spilling classified information to a lost friend that has been in Unova for 3 years and for all you know has turned sides a good idea? Like I'm not asking you to _not_ fill me in but you shouldn't be so trusting of people to _instantly_ share classified information with them." I explained my thoughts, she went silent looking up an putting a hand on her chin.

After a few moments, "I'll get back to you on that, see you when you land." She was in a rush to close the conversation. As soon as I had thought that she had shut off the live connection, I couldn't help but to laugh at the obvious kink in her plan.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked petting a Mightyenad K-bar on the seat next to her.

"That was May Haruka an old friend of mine." I explained.

"So you are a… celebrity? In the civilized world?" Desmond asked crossing his arms. I detected betrayal in his voice but other than that everything seemed normal.

Raising my hand in an innocent fashion, "Hey I didn't ask for it. Yea I saved the world a couple of times the media failed at covering it all the 12 maybe times. I was hoping they continue that way but I guess they wanted to cover on an old hero instead of the talk about the impending war they mainly talk about now." I explained.

"Just don't let it get to your head." He warned in a friendly way. I smiled and nodded.

Sierra, Grimlock and Sledge soon phased in in puffs of shadow. The later two had turned into their Mightyena form and after a brief confrontation that grew hostile rather quickly and mellowed out just as fast. Uhh… we encountered some turbulence but other than that the rest of the flight was rather smooth.

(2 hours later)

"Ok folks we are nearing our destination of the main Ketch Corp. building, Opelucid City Unova. Please fasten your seatbelts and brace for landing!" The pilot yelled over the loud engine whirring.

In a couple of minutes I felt the helicopter/plane hybrid slow down to a stop. Their I felt it do many unnecessary circles before finally descending down, I don't know why they did so much circles but I'm not a pilot so I shouldn't be talking. Descending for a couple of seconds I finally felt the hard thud of pavement signaling that we finally landed. I looked over to the pilots and it looked as they were shutting off most of the aircraft systems I could even hear the rotors start to slow down and the whirring growing longer and lower. The bay door opened and a gush of cool air rushed in, we were ontop of a helo pad many leagues up. So I assume the main Ketch Corp. building has a helicopter pad on its roof. The roof was rather empty except for a singular door leading downwards. Said door opened revealing many older looking men and women dressed in suits, if they wore sun glasses I would have thought they were the men in black. I couldn't pick out May's bandanna from the crowd of white heads.

The team exfiltrated from the Aircraft as Desmond, Kairi and I got up. I let Desmond take the lead out of the Osprey, a man with short white hair walked up to us arms open. He wore a business suit with a black polka dot tie walked up and gave Desmond a hug, he was the first to leave the Osprey.

"It's good to have you back Ash, you had us worried sick the past 3 years." He said giving Desmond a genuine hug, I struggled not to laugh and I was not alone I could see the rest of the special forces team trying to hold back a laugh. _Was it the Mohawk?_ That made me so unrecognizable

I let him have his moment with Desmond who was giving the strangest face. After a while I just cleared my throat, the man broke the hug and looked at me. The Soldiers had stood in a uniform line making a human pathway on either side of us.

"Uhh Mister _I'm_ Ash Ketchum your hugging my friend Desmond over there." I said trying ahrd not to burst into laughter.

His face fluctuated between confusion, shock, and embarrassment. Turning to Desmond giving a nervous laugh brushing off Desmond's shoulder walking up to me and giving me a much shorter hug. When he broke he took a second to get a good look at me trying to confirm whether I was Ash Ketchum or not. Eventually he figured it out and wrapped his hand around my shoulder and walking me off towards the door. I would think that he is the CEO of the company, he even had a cute little tag on his suit that read _Jack Dickenson CEO._ The rest of the crowd consisted of around 10 men and women all had grey hair for some reason. They wore proper business suits and dresses, I could assume these are executives of the company.

"Sorry for that little… mishap Mister Ketchum." Jack said opening to door and I walked down marble stairs, "I haven't seen you ever since you were a little boy and well now… well let's just say you have changed _a lot_." He laughed leading me downwards, Desmond and Kairi followed.

I could see some of the executives eyeing Sierra oh boy if things are gonna go bad this quick then I don't know what I'll do. I'm confident in Grimlock's abilities to protect her and Sierra can already take care of herself, _but_ you can never be to careful when the safety of your loved ones are involved. I soon found myself in a meeting room trying to sip a god awful brown bitter tasting drink. I think it was coffee, an abomination of the beverage world if you ask me. Oddly enough everyone else couldn't get enough of it. I sat in a chair opposite of the CEO's and everyone else took their seats. Desmond and Kairi sat next to me or Kairi sat next to me and Desmond sat next to her but not really next to me. We sat in black leather swingy chairs on a jet black table with a glass table top. Jack stood up raising his cup of coffee in preparation for a toast.

"Everybody. Let's start with a toast." He said raising his cup everybody but, "A toast. To the return of our family heirloom, the prince of Ketch Corp. Ash Ketchum himself."

"To Ash." Everybody repeated and drunk, I did not like being called an heirloom but I just went along with it, Desmond and Kairi were too confused about what to do so they just sat there wide eyed. Ever since we left those two have stuck out like a turd in a punch bowl.

After everybody settled down Jack started asking me the questions that I knew was waiting for me.

"So where have you been all these years?" He asked.

"I've been out in the wild, soul searching, learning the native ways it has really been an _enlightening_ journey." I answered.

"Well I'm sure your soul searching has been fruitful but I can't help too ask. Will you be staying with us in Unova? The company is after all _yours_ with the passing of your father so many years ago. Mister Dickenson here has just been standing in for you absence" Someone else asked, these guys are simple and get right to the point, I like it.

I waited for a moment compiling my words, "Well when I first heard that I would be owning a multimillion poke' company I wasn't really planning to _run_ a multimillion poke' company. It may have been a knack for my father but the business field… it just isn't my cup of tea and I hope you guys can understand that." I explained my dilemma. They all nodded in understanding.

"So for my short stay here I'll just be visiting take inventory of what my father's company had turned into over the years." I said, "I do not wish to interfere with the many rolling wheels running this company as you can understand." I said they all put on sad faces that I would not be staying, but deep down I they were happy that I would not be taking command of the company. Like Sevipers in Mareep disguises these lots.

"Well, your preference is understandable Mister Ketchum. This type of field isn't for anyone, and the position we hoped you would fill was wish-full thinking on our part." I women said.

"Thank you for understanding." I said, "_But_, I assume I will be receiving a fair amount of the stocks being the company_ heirloom_ as you know." I said yea that was greedy on my part but really I don't have a poke' to my name and here I have the opportunity to acquire hundreds of millions of poke'. Of which will allow me to make a normal living with Dawn and hopefully and I'm talking _far down _the road our maybe future kids and that was a small fraction of the money, the rest will go to either charity or too multiple separate bank accounts once I figure out to work those things.

"Off course Mister Ketchum." Jack said smiling, "Is there anything else we can do for you and maybe you can tell us how long you'll be staying." He continued.

"Well I'm probably going to stay until tomorrow morning other than that thanks but know I kinda want to be alone for now. Maybe visit prototype research downstairs I've always been a tech geek I guess" I said getting up Desmond and Kairi were eager to leave as well the rest of the board gave a hearty laugh at my later remark, "Please excuse I don't want to interfere I'm sure you guys have many businessy things to attend to." I said they all nodded in conformation, I casually strolled to the glass door, opening it and stepping out.

From there Desmond, Kairi and I walked down the hallways, once we were out of earsight and eyesight I let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh boy is it horrible in there." I said Desmond nodded.

"Can we please never com back there again?" Kairi pleaded I nodded and led her to the elevator. After a brief montage of us getting lost and disorientating through the hallways and cubicles we had finally found the elevator.

Kairi and Desmond looked at it with intrigue and curiosity, and that was just the glowing button. I pressed it and after a few seconds the elevator door popped open. They both jumped back in surprise and I managed a chuckle oh boy these two. I stepped inside and waited for Desmond and Kairi to follow, they were extremely reluctant but eventually did manage to step in.

"Comeon,comeon." I said growing patient with the two. I pressed the basement button the doors closed and the elevator descended rather swiftly Desmond actually fell down to his rump and Kairi grabbed the handle bars squealing.

After a 30 second normal elevator ride for me and 30 hours of elevator riding torment for Kairi, and Desmond we had finally reached our destination. The elevator slid open revealing a very cool and high tech looking room, cool because it was _cool_ and cool because it was rather cold. The room was mostly white with many racks of white lockers on either side of the room and every now and then there was a white door. The room was about the size of a gymnasium which had the amount of freespace as a very large room since the lockers took the most of the space.

Around the general vicinity of the center of the room was a white table with a figure that sure did look like May accompanied by 2 other figures. I couldn't really make them out since they were kinda far-away but there was a dark skinned man and a red haired girl. When the elevator door closed all 3 of them turned and look towards our direction, they seem to have been looking over some plans of some sorts. By the way going completely off track here the only shapes that this room consisted off were SQUARES and RECTANGLES Arceus is it so hard to have any different shape other than square and circles. Hell even the freaking table at the center of the room was a rectangle the only thing that wasn't a square or rectangle was the 6 people standing in this room.

We took a step out slowly walking towards the other humans opposite of us. I familiar face walked up to me, obviously it was May, she wore a camo bandanna. Once she was within arms-length I noticed that her eyes were within tears.

"Oh you're here." She said giving me a tearful hug burying her crying eyes in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and cradled her, oh it has been so long since I've been with one of my oldest friends.

She didn't want it to be awkwardly long so she soon broke the hug smiling a tearful smile.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume you missed me." I smirked, she gave an embarrassed smile.

"Well not as much as Dawn though never as much as how much she had missed you." She said sadly oh that bit made me guilty, "So… are you _really_ staying for good this time?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes May. I'm staying _for good_." I repeated happily she gave a tearful grin.

"Ok, now that you said that let me tell you that what I'm about to do is purely… _mutual_." She said, wait…. What?!

She slapped me hard across the face so hard that it sent me to the floor.

"That was for leaving us all behind!" She yelled kneeling enxt to me pulling me by the scruff of my robe and delivered another painfully slap again, "And that was for failing TO TELL ANY OF US!" She yelled again after that she slapped me a couple more times these ones being much more softer before I found her crying into my chest.

"Oh I missed you so much." She sobbed. Hugging me for another few moments befre breaking the hug and getting up taking off her bandanna and drying her eyes with it. My cheeks were burned now and I was left more dazed than ever. So she went from sad too furious and back to sad/happy again in a couple short seconds.

"Sorry about that, that had been building up for the past 3 years." She apologized helping me up.

"It's ok you have every right to feel angry with me." I said cheering her up, and once again Desmond and Kairi were just sitting there bystanding being useless. Oh well after the initial shock of my world had dispersed then they should return to normal, "And I missed you too." I gave her my own hug.

A man that DID NOT look like Morgan Freeman walked up to us, well I'll be damned Zoey actually took that assistant spot that May had offered so many years ago. _Yes_ my memory is _that _good.

"Well now that the… violent introductions have been giving allow me to introduce myself." The man said he was dark skinned with black freckles throughout his face and short but rather matty white hair. He looked noble like an old respected teacher.

"I'm James Freedman." He did a little bow and we shook hands, "And I think it's safe to assume you know who my assistant is Mister Ketchum." He pointed to Zoey who smiled and waved it had been so long since I've seen her as well.

"Nice seeing you again Zoey." I said.

"You too Ash."

"_But_, Mister Freedman kinda a pet peeve I have developed is people calling me Mister." I explained my pet peeve, "Since I spent the past 3 years living closely with people and pokemon that mostly refer to me as either _Mister_ and or _Master_ I would like to be called by my actual name for once. So please Mister Freedman just call me _Ash_." I didn't really pay attention to the irony in my words but he seemed to grant my wish.

"Very well _Ash_, what brings you here to my basement?" He asked.

"Actually May called me here but on the fight I have been thinking of other things to ask you." I said.

"Such as?" He replasked.

"Well a couple of years back I got a truck load of Ketch Corp. equipment courtesy of Professor Oak. I was wondering… if they found their way back here?" I said, "Also since were already on the subject I kinda want to upgrade my weapons here at one of the world's focal points for prototype technology." I added.

Freedman put a hand on his chin after a few seconds he lifted his head.

"Got it." He said turning around and walking back, "Zoey locker number 362." He pointed his assistant to a stack of lockers. She took a plethora of keys from her belt, selected one gold colored key and inserted it into the locker.

Turning it the locker was now opened and the she slid a tray out revealing its contents. By now all of us where there overlooking. Inside was that old wingsuit capsule that I oh so missed so much and the grapple gun that I left behind. I seriously thought that I had much more then that… weird.

"You didn't leave much behind actually _Ash_." Mister Freedman said, well he answered my unspoken question. But I just feel like I'm forgetting something…. Other than the 2 items was a small black box with buttons on it.

"And your car _Ash_." Mister Freedman said picking up the small black box and handing it to me, "I have no idea how someone like Professor Oak could ever get permission to requisition such a beast." He said.

My car…. NO FREAKING WAY. The group saw the surprise in my eyes and grew worried.

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked.

"M-my car…" I said dumbly.

May picked up on my shock and grabbed my hand leading me to another part of the gym, "I found her about a week after you left brought her back here and got her tricked out. Kind off a welcome back present I guess." She said, we were now at the end of the gym opening a door leading into a totally separate but completely empty gym except for the advanced infantry support vehicle. It looked just the same as I left it except it looked a lot more futuristic with some glowing features on its underside. It had a jet black paint job sleek and beautiful.

"Holy shit…" I said softly stepping up to my old baby. I placed a hand on her massive wheels feeling the strength and soul of this tank-car. My mouth dropped open as I literally hugged the car.

Zoey walked up to me with a grin on her face.

"We upgraded her a bit while you're gone." She said smiling a proud smile, "Wanna test her out?" She said slyly, oh she read my mind. I pressed the button on my key and the all so familiar hatch popped open.

I climbed in side and Zoey followed me, the inside of the tank looked so familiar aswell except the seats were now of black leather. The leathery smell they gave off only increased the cargasm I was having. Pressing the start engine button the engines roared to life and the vehicle systems came online.

"We improved on the hovercraft technology, just press this button for a surprise." Zoey smiled. I press said button that she was pointing too and the car buckled slightly upwards before it stopped I heard a faint humming beneath us.

I looked at her slowly, "You didn't…" I was wide eyed.

"Oh yes we did." Zoey confirmed my suspicions. I stepped my foot on the throttle we literally floated forwards.

"Oh HELL YEA!" I yelled going full throttle at the wall just before we hit I banked hard to the right now with a whole gym to cover I went back and forth back and forth and back and forth.

GOOD ARCEUS I LOVE THIS CAR! Oh how quickly it went back to me all of it… I had every intention to ride the hell out of this car and so eventually Zoey got off and left me to enjoy my old Tumbler once more. I had Alkira turn on some epic dubstep and rode my old car all over that gym constantly switching between wheeled and hover mode I could ride for hours.

"Wooohooo!"

(6 hours later)

(May POV)

"So does he usually act like _that_?" Desmond asked me we were both sitting on one of the work benches while Kairi I think was off exploring the basement with Zoey.

"Yea he's kind of crazy about that car, guess some things just never change." I smiled he couldn't help a chuckle. For the past 6 hours we have both been talking finding out more about both of our lives. I told him about my life he told me about his how he had lived in the frontiers of Unova ever since he was a little boy and the fact that he was the chief's son along with his sister Kairi who was the chief's daughter and how they both chose to leave their homes to journey with him, I could tell that the spirit of adventures drove them. I can say Ash had really picked his friends well over the years.

Eventually Ash came back, Arceus I just can't get over the fact that he got a Mohawk and grew a light man beard.

"Anything else for me?" He asked his voice was ecstatic.

"Actually we do." Came Mister Freedman he had just walked in.

"You said that you needed… upgrades to your current arsenal?" He asked. Ash nodded he gestured for the boy to follow.

We walked up to a small roundish man sized chamber.

"Been working on the new armor set for you, also the company is testing the instant armor applicator so might aswell kill 2 Rufflets with one stone." He said in a reasoning tone, Ash gave an agreeing nod. Freedman pressed a button on a console and the double doors slid open revealing a padding for a guy to stand in.

Ash stepped in and the door closed infront of him. Wait a second… things are going to well everything going to smoothly with Ash's stay here. He asks to get his stuff back he gets his stuff back he asked for some new stuff he gets new stuff, it confused me but I do think basically being the CEO of this business until further notice gave him these kinds of opportunities. I flashed Freedman a worried look he just gave me a reassuring wink, I didn't know what to make of that.

After a few seconds a bright _pink_ light passed after a pressing steaming sound the door snapped open in puffs of steam. Revealing in _Ash in freaking pink armor_. I bursted in laughter dropping to the floor. Ash looked over himself with a mortified look on his face. Desmond and a Kairi that had arrived joined me, Zoey was laughing aswell but managed not to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Ash I _had_ to do that, everything was going so well I just _had too." _He bursted into laughter too. Ash wore the same Assassins' Robes he wore except that they were covered plated armor on his chest, along his arm, and down his legs were they stopped at his jungle boots. Not to mention the fact that HE WAS FREAKING BRIGHT ASS PINK!

"Yea, yea very funny no change me back now!" Ash said clearly irritated I couldn't take him seriously he was bright pink!

"Ok, ok, ok." Freedman laughed getting up, "Step back in." He laughed the lot of us had gotten back up again but we were giggling intensely.

(…)

We eventually changed Ash back after another few rounds of embarrassing color. Now his new armor was black and blue his favorite color I guess. We soon hit the beds, Ash would be leaving tomorrow morning. I just wish Desmond could stay though… I only wish to have more time to get to know the unusual and unique boy. Oh well we will all meet again eventually one way or another. I just wish there had been more time..

(Ash POV)

(The next morning)

We had soon gotten up May had done the liberty of booking me a private AC-260 straight to Sinnoh. We were on the runway now as the cargo plane prepared to take off.

May and Zoey were there and they both gave me a deep hug , I cradled both of the girls for as long as they wanted. They both had started crying.

"Be safe Ash…" May said burying her head into the side of my head.

"I will."

"Now go, you have a special someone to return too…" Zoey said tears in her eyes. We broke the hugs and exchanged our good byes. Walking over to the AC-260 waving them good bye. There wasn't much people on the runway save for Freedman, May, and Zoey. Kairi and Desmond boarded with me they had excitement and adventure on their faces.

_I'm coming home Dawn_.

"Ladies and gentleman we are cleared for takeoff our destination is Ever Grande City but we all know our returning hero will be skydiving over Twinleaf Town." The pilot buzzed I couldn't help a smile, "Just strap in and enjoy the flight time to destination approximately 8 hours."

_I'm coming home Dawn…_

(8 anxious hours later)

"_Sierra can I trust you too watch these two and guide them back to me? I want to be alone in my confrontation and really you're an expert at skydiving anyways."_ I thought to Sierra, said shiny Lucario phased in an nodded a _yes master_.

"Alright! Opening the door good luck Mister Ketchum!" The pilot yelled the cargo bay door swung open. We were 10,000 field in the area just over Twinleaf Town. The cool nighttime air rushed past us.

I did the final prep on my parachute put on my skydiving goggles and walked over to the edge of the swung down door/gate. Storm clouds were rolling in as I saw flashes of thunder and lighting. I looked behind me Desmond and Kairi had just woken up from the air. I gave a smirk oh boy how surprised will they be once they fully wake up. Looking over to the gate I took a deep breath…

Everything slowed down, _time_ slowed down. I could hear my breath, feel my heart beat against my chest. I rubbed my Braviary pendent for good luck and started running at the door. Reaching the edge of the plane I did what my instincts have always told me to do, leap in the face of death a leap of faith.

Jumping off the plane I angled my ehad back in order not to break my neck from the sudden snap of the wind. Freefalling for 10 seconds I eased myself back into a belly down position. I was flat on my belly tumbling through the sky quickly gaining speed. Soon I reached terminal velocity with around 6,000 feet to go. This would be a halo jump… Everything went mute as you fell you couldn't hear nothing say nothing just the sound of wind rushing past your ears and buffeting your face. At 4,000 feet I activated my memory cloth glider, the membrane fell loose and snapped stiff at the touch of my magnetic enabled gloves. I snapped upwards due to the sudden resistance, and from there I glided downwards. Aiming for what now felt natural for me which was the forest I glided downwards aiming for the forest next to Twinleaf. Oh how I so much miss that little portable glider rig. Nearing the ground some 15 feet off of the ground I angled up floating in mid-air for a fractions of a second before breaking my connection with the cape strapped to the capsule on my back and falling.

I impacted the ground tucking and rolling back onto my feet summoning Alicia my fire Zebstrika. She appeared next to me in an inferno of blue fire, I quickly mounted her.

"Come on!" I yelled with a nay Alicia galloped off towards Twinelaf which was a couple thousand yards from here, my memory cloth cape neatly folded back into the capsule on my back.

(Author's Note: By this point I highly suggest you guys divert you attention from the story and open up a new tab. Play **Diddy-Dirty Money- Coming Home** for the remainder of the chapter. I'm not telling you where to play it or how to play it just play it, it really emphasizes the coming home emotion I'm showcasing. If you don't you're missing out )

I slipped on my beaked hood. The rain pelted down on me as I rode past the forest, Alicia's mane emanated steam as the water hit her fiery mane. Eventually hitting the forest I balanced onto Alicia's saddle and leapt at an over-hanging branch. Using my hookblade jumping from tree to tree I navigated the lengths of the forest. I'm coming home Dawn. I saw a faint porch light in the distance I could only assume that was Dawn's house. I'm _this close_. I'm _THIS CLOSE! _Using my Mirclex powers I flash formed into an Alakazam and into an Infernape in a split seconds. Sliding from a V-Shaped tree onto the ground. I emitted a flame wheel as I tucked and rolled using teleport in conjunction engulfing myself in a fiery inferno. I appeared in a burst of flames much, _much_ closer now. The rain was pouring the sound of rolling thunder behind me. I counted the leagues until I reached _her_ house. The house of the one special girl that I have ever loved in my entire. But once we are so close we can only be so far. Finally stopping perching on a tree overlooking Dawn's back door. I had seen the kitchen light, leaping from the tree I clasped onto the scaffolding pulling myself onto the roof. Running over to the front porch I hesitated before jumping down. I was wise to do so… I saw a very older looking Barry with an even bigger gang than he had last time.

_Oh no he didn't…_

"Dawn come out please! I just want to talk!" I heard Barry's voice accompanied by several bangs on a wooden door. If he just wanted to _talk_ then why bring his whole gang along with him?! My usually accurate imagination got the better of me.

I had just gotten back from 3 years of long hard soul searching. And I come back to _this_. I don't care how innocent that little bastard is I've had enough of him! Shadow porting behind the group I casually walked up. I was arrogant as I used to be yea my anger got the better of me for a second but I wasn't gonna say no to a peaceful resolution if there is one. I was right behind a gang member furthest from the group hands behind my back I would see what the response would be.

"For the last time Barry! _For the FINAL TIME!_ LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Came no other than Dawn's voice from behind the door, "I said no 3 years ago! I said no 8 months ago! I said no 4 days ago! I SAID NO 50 MINUTES AGO! AND I'M SAYING NO FOR THE FINAL TIME!_" _Boy he had been camping out here for an hour? The sound of thunder and heavy rain crashed in the background, Barry was the only one outside that was dry he was under the porch, his pack of feral dogs stayed in the rain like good lapdogs.

"*Loud sharp Whistle* Hey buddy!" I yelled, "_Leave. That. Family. Alone!"_ I made my words very clear so his stubborn mind can process my words. Arceus I hope he hadn't become as thick as I used to be over the years.

"And who in the hell are you?!" He yelled back.

"Family friend I don't like you kids doing this!" I yelled over the rain clearly making myself seem much older then I really was. Barry raised his hand in a mocking innocent way.

"_Oh_ and what in the FUCK is a gay ass old man like you gonna do about it?!" He sneered venom in his voice, his pack of feral dogs was staring me down now. Do I really look that old? Oh well he asked for it.

I quickly readied my bow and as soon as I readied it I sent an arrow flying into his leg. He yelped like a little dog in pain and his gang converged on me. They weren't really good fighters as I knocked them out with the greatest of ease. I didn't even have to dirty up my Tomahawk instead just using my bow to bash all 30 of them on the side of the head. There best bet was to dog ile me but even they failed at that, I moved swiftly though their ranks. Ducking at a punch heading for me I back kicked someone behind me got up spun around wrapping the first one that tried to punch me and wrapped my armpit around him. Extending my hookblade I rolled across his back throwing him into his friends sending the lot of them onto their asses. Soon enough I have all 30 of them on the ground knocked out or incapacitated rolling on the ground moaning about how much I hurt them. They'll survive… there lucky enough I didn't kill them.

I looked over to a panicked Barry still on the porch yelling in pain trying and failing to remove the arrow in his knee.( I swear to god of someone makes an arrow to the knee joke…) As soon as I stepped onto the wooden porch he finally stopped looking at me. As I stepped closer he crawled his way back until he was blocked by the wall. The sad bastard begged for forgiveness, _begged_. But I had no more compassion for him. 30 seconds later I had him hung to a tree with a noose around his chest. He will be staying there for the night. Barry was to afraid to protest instead just accepting his fate for now. I brushed whatever rain I could off of me and casually walked to the porch. Stepping out of the rain I politely knocked on the door. An all too familiar blue haired girl opened the door she looked like she was about to tell Barry off but I wasn't Barry. Dawn had looked genuinely shocked. _Dawn…_ I could have kissed her right there on the spot but I must control myself. _Control dammit man!_

"Good evening Miss…?" I did the best voice I could that sounded the exact opposite voice of my actual voice which is somewhere along the line of a British/Australian accent.

"Haruka." Dawn said softly and looked passed me at the pile of bodies in my wake.

"Don't mind me miss I'm just a traveler passing through do you think I can stay the night here? I took the liberty of cleaning up your pest problem for you." I asked and said, Dawn looked at me like my name was on the tip of her tongue but wasn't there. On normal circumstances I'm sure she would have directed me towards the pokemon center but she peaked at the Assassins' Insignia on my belt buckle and let me in.

I was so close… SO CLOSE! But NO my narcissistic planning side got the better of me, I would tell her in the morning then we would have the whole day to work it out. But for now I just crashed on the couch after drying myself offcourse it was late at night so I assume Dawn's mom was asleep and she would be going to bed aswell. Arceusdammit it makes me very uneasy whenever I think of Dawn and bed together.

"Can I trust you not to cause any more trouble Mister…?" She asked using that sweet calm voice I had always loved about her. Her luscious blue hair which fell in wavy lengths down to halfway to her waist glowed in the dim lighting.

"Hawkumudu." I lied, hey I was the somewhat son of Mirclex Hawkumudu so I can use the alst name.

"_Hawkumudu_." She repeated, "You can stay here for the night but if you cause _any_ trouble I have a Pikachu that will not hesitate to electrocute you… you understand?"

"Yes mam." I rose my hand innocently for the love of Arceus _this was actually working_. She lingered giving that look again trying to figure out who I was. Eventually she gave up and walked up to her room she looked very sleepy, I guess having Barry and his gang hollering right outside the door does that too you.

I unswung my bow and quiver from my back and laid down on the couch. I couldn't sleep so I just laid there for hours until the middle of the night when an all too familiar Eevee came by.

"Eevee?" She said softly, she never spoke anything just her species name. She climbed onto my belly looking over me. _She_ recognized me.

"Shhs, I'm going to surprise her in the morning." I whispered Sasha looked at me and then gave a mischievous smirk and curled her furry self up against my neck. He soft purring eventually caused me to fall asleep.

(The next morning)

I didn't get much sleep last night my heart is pounding against my chest. I quickly got up leaving Sasha there to sleep and swung my bow and quiver onto my back and walked into the kitchen. Dawn's mom was cooking something but looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh…. Hello."

"Hello, Miss Hikari let me sleep here last night. No need to worry mam I'm just passing by." I said, Dawn walked in she wore piplup pajamas oh it's unfair how cute she looked.

"Oh yea mom this is…." She said rubbing her eyes trying to remember my false name, "Hawkumudu." She remembered snapping a finger.

"I don't mean to disturb I'll just be passing through." I said turning around and started heading for the door.

Dawn stepped infront of me, "I no." She said, "Your not doing that. I wanted to thank you for dealing with Barry yesterday. Although you had very _unorthodox_ methods I am in your dept. So by all mean _please___join us for breakfast." Dawn said sweetly I could never say no to her even when I'm lying to her.

I gave an agreeing nod turned around and sat myself down on the table. I got a good look at Dawn she was wearing her Espion pendent… I didn't want to take more than just the bare essentials. So after a couple minutes of breakfast fighting with Dawn's mom I find myself eating a bowl of fruity pebbles (best cereal ever).

I felt my heart pound against my chest but I would have to play this smoothly.

"That a beautiful necklace you have there Miss Hikari." I observed the Dawn's necklace, "Masterfully crafted, how on earth did you ever get one?"

Dawn looked at her necklace and blushed a little, "My boyfriend gave it to me as a gift." She with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You sound…. Saddened by that fact." I observed.

"Well he's been… away for a very long time. He was one of the victims of the tragic attack of 2574, ever since he's been off soul searching I guess. I just wished he'll come home soon." She said.

"But enough about me. How about you Mister Hawkumudu where are you heading?" She quickly changed the subject, I saw a smirk off of Dawn's moms lips she had figured out my identity aswell.

To her surprise I stood up carefully taking off my Braviary pendent.

"I'm heading back to basically my 2nd home I guess." I said, "_Pallet Town_."

I reached over and lifted her Espion and slid my Braviary half into it. My design had worked the two magnetically attached to each other their moveable eyes closed and they embraced each other. Or atleast showed the image of embracing each other. Dawn gave a sharp gasp I just smirked.

"My home is _here_. Your boyfriend has returned from soul searching, I think he actually arrived last night crashed on the couch until this morning." I spoke of myself in the 3rd person.

"_I'm home sweetheart._" I said softly lifting my hood smiling my brightest smile.

"_Ash?"_


	33. Chapter 33

_Well her it is enjoy! Question…. Should I translate all my measurements to the metric system? Just to be more steamline information wide with the rest of the world._

Chapter 33

Once more into the fray.

(Ash POV)

Ash:17 Dawn:16

It had been a day since I've reunited with Dawn. It really was the greatest feeling in the world being back with her. At first she went ballistic over my (Fo)Mohawk in a kinda cute way because she was more shocked/laughing her ass off rather than being angry. Every now and then she would giggle whenever she looks anywhere near the top of my head _but_ it's been one day and I'm sure it will soon pass. I also noticed many changes in her obviously both of us have changed over the 3 years we've been apart. She has obviously matured on a more physical level with puberty and all but that is to be expected. She is a lot stronger more solitary _definitely _a girl that can take care of herself. And yet she still holds that soft, maternal, caring side of her that I've always loved about her I think it was an acquired taste considering my experience with tomboy girls vastly outweighs my experience with girls like Dawn. I cannot describe in words her utter beauty, how she had always remained so faithful and loyal to me over the time we've been apart, how she had always put others before herself in ways that surpass even me. Oh Arceus _I love her so much_.

Both of us were currently hunkered down at the base of a tree gazing at the morning sunrise or _dawn_. I was laying on my back leaning against the base of the tree and Dawn laid perpendicular to me resting her head on my belly. I was wearing a strange clothing item called _jeans_ with a tie-dye blue, green, orange T-Shirt. Dawn was wearing a pink Buneary T-shirt with skinny jeans along with that pink mini skirt that I not so fondly remember, that girl and the color pink… On a side note I was glad she didn't wear her old outfit, I never really did like that a 14 year old girl walked around pretty much half naked from the waist down. I liked her choice of clothing in general and I'm now even more happy she dropped that very skimpy look she always carried around. _Look at me_ barely 1 day in and she already has me thinking about how much I like her cloths can't wait to say what 1 in turns out to be and so-on. Anyways back to the tree now, I had just finished explaining my adventures in Unova, off course you guys have been reading in for about a month or 2 now so I don't really have to explain it to you guys too. I failed to mention my various explicit sexual encounters with Sierra but off course she failed to mention that with Grimlock aswell. It'll be our little secret ;)

"So… that's it really, my adventures in Unova." I finished playing with Dawn's blue wavy hair oh yea since I'm already talking about her cloths she has the softest silkiest hair _ever_. Compared to the relative train-wreck of my Mohawk Dawn's long blue hair which fell halfway down her back was the holly grail of the hair world.

She was very polite throughout my story never once stopping to ask a question until I was completely done. Add that to the list of things I adore about her.

"So explain to me how these… trials work Ash. Because they seem rather pointless, disorganized, and no one has any means of monitoring the trialees to make sure they abide by the rules. Like basically what you all did is send all your teenagers out into the grueling wild, do absolutely nothing involving them, and hope that for the next weak they follow the rules and come back alive." She explained her confusions getting up and snuggling up against my chest her back to my front tucking her head under my chin and I wrapped my hands around her soft body.

The above had become a common practice for her whenever she asks me a question for some reason she thinks that I needed seducing as an incentive to answer her questions I did nothing to warrant that but I'm sure hell not going to ask her to stop.

"So.. please do explain." She cuddled against me sitting herself down between my legs we were practically laying down now staring at the Oak Tree above. She cuddled herself up against my chest, I took a whiff of her silky hair. I guess over the 8 months she dropped that cinnamon smell I kinda grown to love and opted more for a wild minty smell.

I say wild mint because it wasn't just mint since the common minty smell was just the peppermint smell alone instead it contained many more subtle aromas. I detected the expected peppermint along with subtle hints of… hickory nuts, grass, flowers, and a tiny _tiny_ hint of chocolate. It reminded me so much of the great outdoors that I have grown to love, _she_ reminded me so much of the great outdoors I have grown to love. Anyways I've gone off track for long enough continuing…

Starting off I gave her a kiss on the neck before, "Well for most of us; they have been raised from birth with a sense of honor and duty ship along with those traits disobeying the "rules" didn't come naturally for them. It just wasn't part of their nature Dawn I hope you can understand that. So with that the adults in the village have the utmost faith and trust in their children to do it right. Plus all of the trialees just want to fit in the tribe and their success in the trials will determine basically their social status from outcast to a legend so that is an extra incentive to do things right" I explained she was again very polite and listened intently.

"Off course I wasn't raised to obey such rules _that how I got to visit you_ several times." I smiled kissing her cheek from behind, she gave a slight giggle I didn't know if it was because she thought it was funny or I tickled her and personally I didn't really care I love seeing her happy.

"So.. did that answer your questions?" I asked softly I think I neglected some key points but I didn't really need to tell her that. She gave a nod opting to still stay wrapped up like this.

"Any other questions you wish to ask Miss Hikari?" I asked slyly.

"Yea… didn't you have a _team_ with you? Cause you came here rather _teamless_." She said…. SHIT I forgot about Desmond and Kairi! And Grimlock, Sierra, K-bar, Ripcore and Sledge.

"…. Shit!" I almost shouted Dawn was hysterical after that. I wanted to release my grip and run my hands through my hair in a feat of frustration but I the situation didn't really let me.

"Oh shit. I left behind on the drop plane when I sky dove here I thought Sierra would get them here by now." I explained Dawn could not stop laughing. I soon frowned willing her to stop making sure to show absolutely no emotion in my expression. She soon stopped laughing looking at me in a _ok, ok I'm stopping_ kind of way.

After a couple comical minutes we both had finally settled down, "So I just shared my life's story for the past 3 years, _what about you_?" I asked, Sasha strolled by Dawn and I both asked her to fetch a blanket for us, she returned with a white towel. Close enough I guess…

"Just thought we should get tucked in before _you_ tell _me_ your amazing life story as of the past 3 years." I said draping the towel over us, the outside air was rather chilly. Dawn tucked herself in snuggling up against me.

Sasha found her own place aswell, I watched the little Eevee jump under the towel emerging soon after snuggling her furry body against Dawn's chest as she wrapped her arms around the little Eevee as I did her. It was basically, it was _basically_ one big hugging fest.

"Please do explain." I whispered it was like preparing to listen to a story was preparing to watch I movie.

"Ok, my story telling skill was never as good as yours so bear with me here ok?" She asked I nodded it didn't help that she wasn't even facing me.

"Well let's start with all the other people we come to know from our travels first. After you left Uk'crac confessed that he was my dad it feels weird calling him by that name now. Conway actually joined the Air Force after you left he'll be a pilot. You know what happened with Barry, I never really did here much from Paul I think he's off in the mountains doing the a similar training to yours Ash." She explained. Arceus Paul the one leg up I have over you, you just waltz on by and copy my own training methods. _Out of all the times!_ Off course I didn't say what I was thinking.

"My life for the past 3 years haven't been as exciting as yours Ash. I got Sasha, served as an intern at the local hospital for a couple months. I will be joining the war efforts in the upcoming war I'll be shipping out to basic training in the next probably 10 months, I'm probably going to be a field medic. Haven't heard from Brock in ages, and I think Zoey took that job offer out in Unova. May took it up with the military aswell but she got into the more classified sectors so I don't have much on her." Dawn said, funny how I was kinda going to do the almost exact same thing with the joining the war effort part. I noticed that she had avoided probably the 1 most important subject, her contesting career. But I waited for her to finish.

After a few seconds of confirming silence I decided to let my thoughts out, "You didn't talk about _one_ _thing_ Dawn…"

"And what is that?" She genuinely asked innocently.

"Did you ever… win in the grand festival?" I asked gently.

She gave a disappointed frown and a frustrated sigh.

"What happened Dawn?" I worriedly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Ash." She plainly yet sadly said it looked like a very touchy subject.

"_Dawn_. Please, did you just give up on your dream _just like that_?"

She tried breaking herself from my grip but I wanted her to give me a straight answer. I was the stronger one making breaking free a dam near impossible task for someone like Dawn.

"Ok, ok I entered the Grand Festival lost in the finals to Zoey, _there you happy now?!"_ She snapped I gave her _that_ look.

Heaving a painful sigh she looked like she was on the verge of tears, "It just wasn't the same without you Ash… it really was. Sure Brock was there but without _you_ I was practically facing it on my own. You were always the one there to cheer me on, the one there to root for me, and you were always the reason why I never gave up, why I always stuck too it to fight another day. Without you I was just… _lost_." She said getting up into a sitting position looking at me with those teary sapphire eyes.

I released my embrace from her, she looked like she needed to be alone for a while, there was nothing I can do for her at the moment much to my aching heart. She gave a thankful nod got up and sulked off Sasha following close behind trying to cheer her up. Once the two were out of eyesight I leaned back against the tree running my hand through my hair in a fit of anger and frustration. Arceus dammit do I feel like the world's biggest loser, freakin 1 day in and I already broke her heart or hurt her. ARCEUS DAMMIT! I fucking hate it whenever she's sad or hurt, I love her when she's happy with that bright warm smile it doesn't fucking help my fucking case when _I _caused her to be depressed! Arceus dammit! I swear I'm going to make this up to her. I swear I'm going to make this up to her. I swear I'm going to make this up to her….

(Sierra POV)

"Grimlock!" For Dialga's sake you got us lost, _again!_ I can sense that Arceus's omni dimensional camera (stalker cam) is following me now, I can just faintly see that cross dimensional blur hover next to me. Yesterday Master made the brightest decision to leave us all behind confused and disorientated in the middle of the night. I will never question his actions or motives but Dialga does he make some uneducated and frankly _stupid_ decisions.

We were somewhere on the outskirts of Sandgem Town, the land was unfamiliar to me, in my mortal life following early immortal life I had explore much of Sinnoh but never this one little section of Sandgem and Twinleaf. So by some twist of fate Grimlock out of all pokemon became the navigator. K-bar and Sledge were Dialga awful and Ripcore got his telemetry all screwed up when her jumped out of the plane I think he's off somewhere down south following the thermos exploring this new land. He could atleast have pointed the way back to master… Master Desmond and Mistress Kairi were riding on Sledge's back at the back of the group, K-bar took the lead hacking his horn at the forest foliage that surrounded us. I was riding on Grimlock's head a common action that I fear he relishes a little bit _too_ much. Grim was barking out directions to a clearly annoyed K-bar.

"How the hell _do you even know where the hell to go?!"_ K-bar shouted back hacking away at some leaves.

"Hey! Are you questioning my navigating skills?!"

"YES!" We _all_ yelled. Oh boy is this going to take a while, I could phase to Master but I have to take everyone with me which I can't.

I actually _know_ where Master is except Grim's ego keeps blocking me at every time telling me _he can do this, he's an expert navigator, he's already got the scent_ and so on and so forth. It really is annoying, now all I was doing was lying around on his back taking turns yelling at him like everybody else did. If you wanted to get through his Dialga awful thick head you would have to fight him, no one here could ever hope in hell to fight Grimlock. I probably could fight him, but I could risk damaging his ego, an extremely stressful, and tormenting process (for both of us) that takes around a month to recover from. So what I'm trying to say is… we are completely lost and Grimlock has assumed complete dictorial control. I'll check back later.

(Uk'crac POV)

Well the good news is… I won't be expecting much failure rates from this point forward. All recruits proved themselves adequate shots giver the firearms sergeant a week with them and they'll be expert shots. The only failures I'll be expecting in the future is when recruits break conduct, fail at the long range marksman evolution (sniper), and the vehicle operating evolution. Those wouldn't be running until many months from now so the most of my worries are at the back of my head. Right now recruits are getting fit into the mach Entei suits. Literally everything has been scaled down, no core functions and add on functions of the Entei, ceramic bullet proof plating, and that's it… Recruits will use standard issue infantry helmets, the Entei suit is only there in weight, looks, and nostalgia nothing else really that's it. Still it cost around 30,000 poke' a pop.

"Form up!" I yelled I was dressed in battle armor aswell. I wore a Kevlar vest over my Assassins' Robes along with jungle boots and camo cargo pants. If anybody cracks a joke about how I'm wearing a skirt then I'm gonna kick their asses myself. I wore thinner overlapping armor on my legs above my kneepads.

All 42 recruits lined up in a nice orderly line, we were out on the docks, the sound of waves crashing against the shore and docks sounded almost _tranquilic. _All the recruits were dressed in the wanna-be Entei armor, they each were outfitted to their chosen role in combat. Although the Entei as an all round system users can outfit the armor to fit specific battlefield roles. There is an combat engineer set up in which the suit has a pack fitted to the back armor allowing the them to seamlessly fully repair vehicles using laser edging technology along with nano-bot workers. There's also a scout sniper set up where %30 of the titanium armor is replaced by radar reflective material, heat reflective/blocking material, and sound dampening inserts. It was also outfitted with deep scanning radar allowing snipers to acquire a titanic amount of battlefield information in range in which they will have to do the more menial sniper work of sorting through such information. There was much, _much_ more but for now that was it. And by the way you guys will not know what the Entei Armor looks like until recruit training is complete, Arceus's stalker cam kinda filters and blocks me out anytime I try to describe it and it's classified anyways.

I looked over them they all looked so happy that they got fitted into their basically fake Entei suits, it almost made me feel bad doing this _almost_.

"You all look so happy in those suits. Drop down give me 100!_" _I yelled, by this point they wouldn't dare question my command and besides they relish the physical exercises, they all dropped down into push up position and started. 25 and 13 especially always compete with each other at everything they do, eating, brushing their teeth, shooting, and most common of all push-ups!

"_You feel the burn recruits!" _I yelled getting all of them riled up.

"No Major!" They all yelled back in unison.

"_1 Sentinels. 2 Sentinels. 3 Sentinels!" _I started the Sentinel count they all followed through with 4 and so on. The instructors sprayed the icy ocean water onto them, the armor protected them from the cold more than I would like but that was ok.

"Now listen here!" I yelled.

"Oorah!" They all yelled in practically perfect unison showing no sign of fatigue or being cold.

"You will be wearing these suits…. _For the next 2 years._ During which time your physical abilities will be pushed even more with the handicap. _When_ the training cycle ends you will all be so hardened that wearing the actual 500 pound suit will be just like _doing push-ups_!" I yelled, "I think I like this plan… Do _you_ like this plan!" I yelled walking down the aisles of completely stacked men and women. They were at 40 Sentinels now.

"We think it's an excellent plan. Sir!" They yelled back all the instructors chipping in now pouring steady streams of cold salt water onto them.

Aft 100 Sentinels, "Alright get up recruits!" I yelled they all snapped back up all rigid and in a formal line now.

"We're gonna be running up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, and up and down _this beach_ until I have ingrained it into your brains _**again! **_What do you think of _that_ Sentinels_**, should we get started**_?!" I yelled going right up in their faces with my best warface on.

"Oorah Major!" They all yelled.

"Alright now get your sorry asses onto that beach!" I yelled they all turned around and jogged off in an orderly fashion to the shore, once on the beach they all jogged down said beach. Instructor Riley taking the lead they jogged across.

Well I'm free for the next 3 hours or so as they all run down an endless beach in 400 pound armor. Let's go see how May is doing over in Unova. I turned the opposite way of where the recruits were running, and started heading towards the main compound.

(Ripcore)

HOLY SHIT THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!

(…. Ripcore)

…

(Ok! Ripcore had his two chances move on to the next person on the list!)

(Copy that!)

(Colonel Michael Ford)

"General Ford?" An officer straightened himself in front of me saluting.

"Yes officer?" I replied.

"We have Queen Ilene on comns, she wishes to speak with you." He relayed his message. Hell the queen wants to speak with?

"Very well, thank you lieutenant." I dismissed him, he saluted and left the my office of which he had walked into in the first place.

"Minerva." I called my personal A.I.

A holographic women popped up on my desk.

"_Yes Mister Ford_?" She replied, she was dressed in a standard issue Navy Uniform with digital blue camouflage.

"I want you to set up a secure line with the queen. I want you to encrypt it, double encrypt, encrypt and then re-encrypt the line. Also get Sec Def. and the Joint Chief of Staffs on the line with us." I ordered.

"_Yes Mister Ford_." She bowed and disappeared.

After a few short seconds, _"Encryption complete Colonel, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chief of Staffs present for the meeting." _A holographic screen appeared infront of me.

"Colonel."

"Your Majesty." We both acknowledge each other.

(Many hours of highly classified passing of information later)

"I understand mam." I said agreeing to what she had asked off me.

"Do not abuse this power Colonel. Unova cannot know of our intelligence gathering operations no matter the cost." She said her final words.

Standing up and saluting, "Yes mam." I said and the holographic screen went black. I got out of my chair walked to the door of my office opened it and walked off.

I was located on a compound called the Octagon a building that is basically the Department of defense. I've never really have to describe it before but the name itself _Department of Defense_ could help with the description. Walking into the war room which was a blacked out rectangular room with computer consoles at the extremem sides of the rectangles. Nearing the center of the room was a rectangular drop with stairs leading about 2 feet down. There was the what really is an extremely modified pool table outfitted with hologram projectors. Everybody at the war table was scanning over maps of Unova I saw many different military officials.

Walking up to the big map, "Did the majesty authorize operation blacklist?" One of the commanders asked me.

I nodded, "We wants us to start all intelligence and counter intelligence operations immediately." I confirmed.

Picking up a phone activating the loud speaker, "Ok everybody listen up!" I said everybody in the war room grew silent looking over and slightly down to us.

"We got the greelight for Operation Blacklist! I have been givin full command of the Operation with near unlimited resources. I want all our satellites systems backed up and defended by _Delta_ class Nanobots nothing will hurt them or hack them I want Sierra Class stealth nanobots quietly hacking _Unovian_ satellites!" I yelled over the loud speaker the war room instantly went alive as people authorize and set up all the operations I have asked for to be done.

Leaning over the table I pressed a holographic button, "This is Colonel Ford. All stealth and Nuclear submarines report in." I said.

After a series of buzzes, "U.R.S Hearthome signing in, U.R.S Pettleburg signing in, U.R.S SunyShore signing in, U.R.S Fortress signing in, U.R.S Kanto signing in, U.R.S Hoenn signing in, U.R.S Sinnoh Signing in." All the captains of the submarines signed in, I had 7 submarines at my command 3 of which are Nuclear powered.

"Operation Blacklist has officially been greenlighted, I have been givin full operational access." I waited for them to respond. They all responded with a good copy and that they are waiting for orders.

"I want stealth submarines deploying radio bugs near Unovian shoreline, plant them near the beaches at the ocean floor. Nuclear Submarines I want you to set up a no man's land halfway across the ocean between Sinnoh and Unova and kanto and Unova. If anybody passes that defensive line you're weapons free to open fire on them." I told, radio bugs contained high tech radio detecting software it can listen into a radio channel without the users even knowing, it mainly consisted of plastic, blends in well with the ocean floor, and is around the size of a volleyball. Unova already knows of the no man's land but I'm just making sure they don't break the terms of our agreement.

"All copy." All submarine captains buzzed in and I left the map area.

"Alright people let's move!" I yelled across the room, "As off 1400 today our war with Unova has officially started!"

(Ash POV)

I wonder where Sierra is…. Like really it's been a day and I'm pretty sure she can lead the rest of the gang with a fair amount of certainty quickly back to Twinleaf Town. So I didn't know what really happened. Anyways I came up with the greatest idea that could never _possibly_ go wrong, I'm going to swing that by Dawn as soon as I find her. By now I really hope she had calmed down I had always hated it when she was sad, I love it whenever she is happy with that bright smile on her face that could light up the world. Arceus do I feel like a douchebag now I begin my search for Dawn, also known as pull up a map using my nanobot network to locate her nanobot network it really took the drama out of all of it. But atleast I can find her without her potentially running away from either guilt or sadness. After a few good minutes of searching I found down hunkered up in a rather large tree overlooking the forest. So she has learned the sacred art of tree-running aswell…

I stood somewhat behind her if you can say that, she was laying on a branch about 10 feet up. Sasha was on her lap trying top cheer her up, she looked like she had been crying I saw the dried tears on her face.

"Dawn?" I said softly looking up, she flinched and snapped back to look at me. She looked so sad with those teary eyes it created a pit of guilt in my stomach, "Can we talk?" I asked. She seemed reluctant but eventually gave a reluctant nod.

Running up the trunk of the tree I shimmied onto a branch next to her, I wanted to hold her in my arms so much but I don't want to be overstepping my bounds, "I have been thinking about something for a while now…" I said, it sparked her interest atleast, she looked over to me.

"But first can we talk about this on _level_ ground?" I asked innocently. She gave a nod, I jumped down from my branch tucking and rolling along the ground and back to my feet. I looked up at her waiting for her to jump down as well but I was met with a stumped Dawn.

I seriously almost laughed, "Come down!" I yelled.

She gave an embarrassed smile, "Uh I kinda didn't get here up by myself…" She said embarassly said. Sasha who was on her lap gave a proud triumphant smile telling me she helped her.

"Weren't you taught parkour? I mean you are still part of the Order!" I yelled up to her.

"Yea, I could probably jump down but I don't want to get my shirt dirty." She said.

…., "_Really?!_ Your afraid of getting _your shirt dirty!_" I swear this is the worst time to be a stereotype

"_Hey_! I spent 80 poke' on this! I freakin love this shirt!" She yelled back, yea there is no way that shirt is getting dirty.

Placing a hand on my chin I pondered what to do… After a few short seconds, "Jump down I'' catch you!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"Oh come on Dawn, jump down I'll catch you! I promise I'll catch you, or you can get Sasha to send you down again and I'm pretty sure she isn't as smooth going down as she is going up!" I yelled up she gave this unbelieved shocked look on her face.

"Trust me!" I yelled, after a few short tense seconds she finally decided to jump down.

"I swear to Arceus if my shirt gets dirtied up I'm going to kill you Ash." She said before jumping down. I caught her with my outstretched hands it really felt like a very romantic moment.

But offcourse I had to mess with her, I over exaggerated my catching action. Spinning us both around a couple of times I _accidently_ tripped over a small pebble sending the both of us tumbling down the small incline, reaching the base we rolled a for a couple more rounds before finally slowing to a stop. I was ontop pinning her hands down to the grass, bear in mind I will do nothing sexual with her. Leaning in I gave her a deep passionate kiss. Oh how it has been so long since I last time I kissed her… she tasted of peppermint along with subtle hints of the various other scents/tastes I described earlier. Her lips were so soft, she didn't reject me instead she returned my kiss with just as much passion and love. Oh how unfair it was but soon we had to break for air, and so we did breaking that glorious kiss panting for air, FUCK YOU HUMAN ANATOMY!

"Now would you please just here me out?" I asked slyly.

She nodded slyly I don't know how someone can nod slyly but she did it anyways. She gazed up at me with those soft sapphire eyes I saw many emotions in them more so on the unsure and sorrowful spectrum.

"Ok… I'm gonna get this right off the bat… What if we had our own adventure journeying through Kanto again for me and just regular journeying for you?" I asked she returned with a confused look.

"We have been apart for 3 years Dawn… 3 long years. Now that we're back together frankly we don't have much to do, we got caught up with each other much to my amazement and disappointment in a few short hours." I said, "We both have unfinished dreams to fulfill Dawn, I want touch on your case but _you know what I mean_. Heading back through Kanto would be a fresh start really for the both of us." I explained waiting a few seconds after for her to process the words, my blue haired Cinderella looked genuinely curious.

"I we can round up at Pallet Town where I can meet up with my Mom and all my pokemon again. After that I can retry the Kanto League and you can… support me or take a shot at the Kanto Grand Festival…" I tried putting the contest part softly.

"Ash… it's been to long, I can't possibly…" Dawn tried to protest but trailed off.

"So you're saying _only_ 10-14 year old kids can participate in Leagues and Contests?" I asked slyly. She tried to come up with a clever remark but she failed at it instead just resting her head back onto the ground. I was still pinning her down to the ground, I wonder what Dawn's Mom would think of she were to casually stroll by and see us like _this_…

"Dawn… You have waited _for so __**long,**_ remained so loyal to me over the years. You even gave up your Contesting career waiting for me… _I'm back_ so what are you going to do with me?" I asked getting right up infront of her face.

After many awkwardly positioned minutes, "I'll think about it Ash." She finally said after many minutes of thought, it really translate to a yes.

"Yay." I said weakly.

"So… can I get up now?" She asked too cutesy girly. I gave a nod got up and helped her up. Just as soon as we got up she braced her hand against my chest maneuvered her leg past my own and tripped me.

"Whoa!" I yelled falling onto my back slamming against the soft grass.

Instantly Dawn was the one ontop of me pinning my arms and legs down, oh shit… I fear that her intentions weren't as noble and _clean_ as mine.

"Dawn what are you doing." I hastily said.

"You have been gone for _3 years_. Now that you are finally home I think it is time I believe it's time I… _relieve _myself of some long built up emotions." She said seductively. Oh shit this is gonna go sideways for me very quickly.

She plunged in and kissed me wrapping her arms around my head pulling herself that, her lips were so soft, so _good tasting,_ so warm, it emitted so much emotions of love, belonging I wanted more…. Oh she made it so unfair on my part. Soon I found that she had stripped me of my t-shirt and I was in the process of _relieving_ her of her blue jeans. I already described how good she tasted so I don't have much to go on about the kissing anymore… We only broke every few seconds for air but other than that I was enjoying the makeout fest

I only retained enough self control to do this"Dawn, wait, wait." I placed a hand on her neck pushing her slightly away. By the way she was down to her bra and her jeans now.

"We can't do this… you know we can't." I whimpered, she just gave me a _that's ok_ and reached into her pant pocket. She pulled out a condom and placed it on my chest…

"I have been planning for such occasion." She said wantingly and seductively.

Beyond any form of morals or self control now I only managed to say this"Yea let's do it right outside in the open where hundreds of people can see us." I said sarcastically as she pecked at my neck.

"I don't really give a dam at this point. Ash." She said hungrily sitting on my… groin… and rearing up overlooking me. She placed hand on the bottom of her shirt and all so seductively took it off displacing her former almost perfectly placed hair.

Now in her bra and undies she leant over me again she was completely dominating _me._ Wisps of her hair hung down as she undid my belt and pants.

"For the record Ash let's just say I'm… _reasserting_ my dominance." Oh Arceus am I gonna get it tonight. But there was no one I'd rather be with tonight than her… The love of my life.


	34. Chapter 34

_Posted on Saturday… because I like to jump around. Just testing a bit of stuff._

Chapter 34

Once more into the fray again: This time we will be actually going into the fray once more instead of getting completely sidetracked and having sex and the middle of a field.

Ash: 17 Dawn: 16

(Ash POV)

(Dream Sequence)

"_Oh shit…_ Why the hell is everything so fuzzy?" I asked myself in my subconscious mind. Don't know why I would ask that but the action had already been done. I was for some reason fully dressed in my Assassins' battledress seemingly floating/standing in a completely black abyss. _Is my mind really __**that**__ blank at all times?_ Like it worries me that since I'm inside my own head I see nothing else but just black nothingness.

All of a sudden a rather shadowy form of Grimlock suddenly bursted into existence. I know it was Mirclex Hawkumudu I've grown use to his jump scares even though he's only visited me in person like… _10?_ Maybe 13 times I've kinda lost count. But still I couldn't help a flinch and gasp it was just natural instincts.

"How yah been?" Mirclex asked suddenly he sat in Grimlock's form in somewhat squatting down position.

"Uh… been good I guess. You should be happy to know that I haven't been trying to get myself killed as much now." I said awkwardly referencing to a relatively recent encounter with him.

He paused for a moment, "Yea you've been too busy getting laid." He remarked with a devilish smirk, a misty image of a sleeping Dawn appeared next to us. She was covered in a blanket and was ontop of a strange soft white surface thing.

"I find it strange to say however Ketchum." He started, "That out of all my chosen children you take much of the womanizer traits out of the rest." He said. _Ah shit…_ he know my secret. There was always a secondary reason why my past traveling companions have been so attached to me.

Other than the fact that I journeyed with them and saved the world with them a couple times, well I kinda had sex… with almost.. all of them… Off course I used a condom all those times and you may be thinking how messed up I'm for a child back then to have sex. Well really we live in a time and age where parents send their 10 year old children out into a world full of crime, war, sex, and drugs and basically _pray_ that their kids never get tempted. I for cannot say that I have remained pure over all these years but _hey_ atleast I used a condom, if a 12 year old May suddenly got pregnant with my child then parents, child services, and the whole government have every right to condemn me. If she never got and never will get pregnant then no one needs to know about it and the world is a better place based on a small pleasurable lie. I'm just saying kids, use a condom when engaging in sex with someone you haven't tied the knot with or are not fully committed too. This has been lessons in life with Ash Ketchum.

"Let's see their was… Misty here, to be honest I forgot her last name, yada yada yada, oh May Haruka, off course Dawn Hikari, even your own pokemon Sierra as you call her. Sheesh son so much broken hearts and you can only make 1 happy." He said, yea I was rather uncomfortable with his remarks but I've grown past them the first couple of months I've left my female traveling companions.

In hindsight though _does this make me a terrible human being?_... _Nah_ they all live relatively happy lives now. I guess all the sex I had can be mostly grouped into the one night stand-off category. I've talked about my sex life for long enough carrying on!

"Why are you here?" I finally asked.

"What I can't visit my own son?"

"Oh please, we both know that you are by no means my father. I for one just consider you a gift giver, kinda like a very dark, violent, and quite frankly _scary_ Santa Clause." I said _half_ sarcastically.

He gave a chuckle, "Oh you flatter me." He smiled. I figured out a long time ago that it was better to stay on his good side. One time I got him pissed off way over the amount I usually do and I'm talking _over the FREAKING CLIFF_ pissed off, I will never be the same after that day, to this day I think about 60 pokemon, 12 adult humans, 2-3 kids, several trees and about an acre of land got entirely decimated, killed, or mutilated.

"So _now_ can you tell me why you're here?" I asked innocently. He gave it some thought whether to tell me or not.

"I'll be away for a while on a… spiritual retreat you can call it." He said.

"Hmmm…"

"Is there something wrong?" He asked slyly.

"No not really. I'm just confused how a _spirit_ like you would ever need to go a _spiritual retreat_." I said quite straight faced. He actually gave it some thought, too bad he was in Grimlock's body so he was actually giving off a more dumbfounded and idiotic look. The actual look translates to Grimlock dropping his jaw down slightly staring at the sky and pondering, Sierra think's it's cute but I just think it is rather anti-climactic for someone who acts like he is such a badass.

"Hmm…" He pondered for quite a while before just continuing on, "Anyways… during the length of my leave of absence you will find that your powers will cease to work. _Temporarily_ off course." He finished.

Aww I won't get to finally show off my power to Dawn! By the way does she even see the huge ass tattoo on my hand? Like it is _right there_, so either she magically deosn't see it or she thinks I got it as a tribal custom and didn't bother to ask. I flashed him a look that translated to _negotiable? _Nah negotiable is a wee bit clunky more like _come on __**really?**_

"Non-negotiable." He confirmed my thoughts, "And now excuse me but I have a retreat to attend to and you have a pretty girl to attend to. I'm sure you'll be happy with that course of action." He finally ended and the blackness around us began to fade into oily black wisps and finally into white. There was a multitude of questions I'd like to ask him such as where he would be heading but off course the fragile dimensions of the dream world was currently collapsing on me. I'll be waking up shortly.

(End of Dream Sequence)

_Oh shit…_ what the hell am I on? I didn't really want to open my eyes or I was either to sleepy or lazy to. I laying naked ontop a _very_ soft yet firm platform or structure of some kind. I was covered in a dark blue cotton blanket, HOLY SHIT this thing was so freaking soft! Off to my rights side I felt a soft warm mass along with the faint rhythmic sound of a person and or pokemon sleeping. What I have discerned from this is that after Dawn and I climaxed on the side of the hill we fell asleep and somebody took Dawn and inside placed us on a strange structure and draped a blanket over us for the night.

"I love your fur Sasha, how in the world do you possibly keep it so silky, soft and smooth?" I groggily heard the voice of Sierra. Finally deciding to open my eyes I, my vision was blurry.

"Eevee E vee (My master spoils me really. She always get's the best things for me." Sasha Eeveed holy shit this was the first time she actually talked instead of just barking out her name.

"Hmm." Sierra hmmed O assume she looked over to me because her next words were, "Oh look master is awake." She said sweetly.

"Ah shit… where am I?" I sleepily asked getting into an upright position rubbing the sleepies out of my eye.

"I found you two passed out on the side of the hill master. I'm not one to question your judgement but _really?_ I found you but naked and sound asleep on a side of a hill!" She exclaimed softly in a lower tone which really sounded cute, "*Sigh* Anyways I took you two back to the Hikari residence, _still butt naked_. I shooed every onlooker off that I found you guys dead on the side of the hill and is bringing you back to your families I'am _pretty sure_ that a majority of them didn't call the police. _Oh_ and you'll be happy to know that Mrs. Hikari does not know of your actions." She said sweetly, oh man… why is she being so nice? Yea maybe usually she as always nice but this is _too_ nice.

"Thanks Sierra." I petted the top of her head she seemed to enjoy it, "So.. when did you get back? And why the hell did it take you so long?" I asked Dawn showed signs of stirring but didn't wake up, "By the way while you're at at what is this _thing?_ That I'm ontop of? Like I know _this_ is a blanket*point to blanket* but the thing I'm sitting on now." I asked.

Sierra gave me this most peculiar look I think it translated to, _really? "_Master… do you know what a _bed_ is?" She asked… A BED?! I FUCKING FORGOT WHAT A BED WAS?!

"I do now!" I said flaring my arms off to the side flashing an embarrassed yet cocky smirk.

"Anyways. The plane rounded back to Hearthome City to drop us off. From there it was rather easy finding our way to Twinleaf Town. _Until_ we reached the outskirts of this area Grimlock decided he was all and mighty with a godly sense of direction decided to take the helm from there. That was the major reason we got lost master." The shiny Lucario explained.

The last bit confused me, "Uh during your lost time has it ever occurred to you that you could have dethroned Grim of his Kingship and lead the group in the right path yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't want to injure his _ego_ Master." She said innocently. Sasha had curled up on my lap by now which was a rather strange sensation both for me and probably her considering I'm naked.

"Oh no his _ego! His __**ego**_! _It's a good thing you didn't damage his __**ego!**_" I exclaimed my voice seething with sarcasm.

"Hey! He's a pain in the ass on a good day, once I break that fragile thin line he will become a living nightmare. It is simply too much for him to endure and most importantly for _me_ to endure. I sleep with him master! I'm with him at almost all times and I'll be taking the brunt of his egotistical meltdown!" She almost yelled raising her arm up in the air for no reason once the volume started rising.

"_Hey, hey, hey_ calm down, calm down." I almost laughed at how worked up she got, "I was just joking Sierra." I smiled reassuringly. Dawn finally woke up opening her eyes and blinking it rapidly to adjust to the lighting.

"Good morning sweetheart." I whispered kissing her head.

"I believe you wish to be alone now master." Sierra whispered aswell politely and quietly leaving the room.

Dawn just sighed a pleasure-able wake up sigh, she grabbed my head and served herself to an actual good morning kiss.

"You know I never did like that nickname you gave me Ash. Oh yea and good morning." She stretched herself out rolled over and settled back into a very light sleep again. I got out of bed and decided to put so close on, luckily I think Sierra brought our cloths aswell. The only real difference was that she switched my civilians cloths to my main set of cloths, I just put on the cargo pants found Dawn some shorts and settled back into the bed.

Continuing with our conversation I gave a little chuckle at her remark, "Your kinda 3 years late on the nickname thing Dawn." I said handing her the pair of Khaki shorts she took it and slid it under her light blue blanket were I assume she was putting it on.

"Well Ash 3 years was a long time. I didn't want to bother you with thing such as my dislike of a nickname. I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could Ash. Now that your back maybe _I don't know_ we can start working out all the kinks in this relationship." She said curling up against my chest as I draped my arms over her one arm over the top of her chest and one arm under the neck acting like some sort of fleshy secondary pillow.

"Well since I'm so open to change you have any ideas of a new nickname for yourself Miss Hiakari?" I asked in my best gentlemanly voice which utterly failed atleast it was bad enough that it cause Dawn to giggle that is all the win I need making her happy.

"Hmm…" She hmmed thinking, "No actually, haven't come up with a nickname for myself yet. _But_ I came up with a nickname for _you_." She said a little too happily. Mother of Arceus and to all that is holy in this world _please_ let this not be an embarrassing name that I will be forced to stick with!

"Go ahead." I urged her on.

"Well considering the events of yesterday…" She said, "I have.. decided… to call you _loverboy. _Since you have proven yourself such an amazing lover yesterday._" _She said seductively, oh for Arceus sake _Loverboy! _I could have sworn I blushed and Dawn was all to keen on sensing my distress.

"I'm sure you'll get use to it." She whispered, I just heaved a heavy sigh. Now I'm stuck being _loverboy_, but _hey_ what would I be without her, "How about _you_ give a try with coming up with a nickname for me?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm working on it." I whispered into her ear. We remained that way in each other's warm embrace. I wish it would never end, I had everything I could ever need just laying there with her.

"Oh yea and can you please get me a shirt? Or atleast a bra so if mom walks in we can use the _we're just making out and fell asleep_ excuse instead of telling her we had sex." Dawn said. I heaved out a unnecessary, exaggerated, whiny sigh.

"Hey! Mom would freak if she found out what we've been up to." Dawn hey'ed me. I found a bra for her and threw it at the girl. From there I quickly got myself resituated back in the bed holding Dawn who was also holding a now sleeping Sasha.

We stayed there for hours for all I know. Eventually we did fall into a light sleep being so cozily wrapped up in each other's arms. But off course describing 3 hours of sleeping isn't really that interesting so we must carry on.

"Ash." Dawn suddenly broke the peaceful silence we have been sharing for quite a while, Sasha dozed peacefully in her arms.

"Yea?" I whispered/replied.

"About what you proposed to me yesterday Ash." She started, "How would you carry such plans out huh? Please do tell me the game plan." She explained.

"Well I have a counter question to yours, when is Christmas?" I asked innocently.

Dawn seemed confused for a second but she got to the point," I think it is in… _2 weeks_." She replied.

_Yes_ the plan that I had spontaneously concocted in my head has the possibility of working.

"Well I think I can hang out around here for the next 2 weeks, maybe we'll finally be able to spend our first Christmas together now that I'm finally back. In the 2 weeks I can apologize and make everything up with Pikachu and my Sinnoh pokemon, and you can break the plan to your Mom. Also after you've broken things down with your Mom I can show you the rest of the team I have compiled in Unova" I explained my brilliant plan that in no way can possibly go terribly wrong, "After Christmas we can board a boat back to Kanto. I meet back up with _my_ Mom and the rest of my pokemon, from there I have to apologize and make things up to them aswell. And from _that_ the rest is pretty self-explanatory I guess, you do the Kanto Contest League I _redo_ the Kanto Pokemon League." I explained/whispered into her ear.

"_So_ what do you think?" I asked, she just gave me an agreeing kiss. I'll take that as a yes.

(Another several hours past)

It was now around mid-day Dawn and I had finally decided to get up. I put on the rest of my outfit, still no idea where my Tomahawk or Bow-&-Arrows. Well anyways I'm going out to meet up with my Sinnoh Pokemon and hopefully make things up with them, and Dawn is breaking our plan to her mom. Walking out the front door I walked out, Sierra had told me that she had rounded them up and they are in the middle of the field. It kinda felt like an intervention except I'm the one interventing and I'm interventing to 6+ Pokemon as opposed to the 6+ Pokemon interventing me. _You see that?_ I just created a new word that can somewhat maybe fit into main stream society.

It took me a while to find said field but eventually I did find it. There they were plopped down right on the hill everyone of them. There was Infernape, Buizel, Torterra, Staraptor, and Gible who for some reason has stayed a Gible even after 3 years. Also Pikachu was there with some of his Kits, oh they looked so cute _the Kits I mean_.

"Hey guys." I quietly said I would have been a lot more cheery if all of them weren't staring me down with angry frowns.

"Pika! Pik Pika! (You have a lot of explaining to do!)" Pikachu chued it didn't really help his intimidation factor that his Kits were frolicking all over him climbing onto his head and sliding from his tail he gave off a very Mister Mom like look. Oh yea and Sierra sat crossed legged somewhere in the general vicinity of infront of them otherwise known as _infront of them_.

"Yea I know guys." I said quietly sitting down in the general vicinity of infront of them, "First off lets get all our grievances right of the bat." I said.

"That being so I will a lot each and everyone of you to throw _1_ punch at me anywhere you like to relieve that built up of anger." I said. Before I knew all 6 had sucker punched me right in the jaw, the force of the impact itself sent me flying about 15 feet back.

"Whoa! Shit!" I yelled flying through the air and finally landing on my belly impacting the soft ground. I DIDN'T EXPECT ALL OF THEM TO PUNCH ME AT ONCE!

"Arceus dammit I DIDN"T EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO HIT ME AT ONCE!" I yelled back. All 6 of them had a rather good laugh about it Sierra just smiled and rolled her eyes. Well atleast they're in a much better mood now.

I got up and walked back to them, "Better now?" I asked sweetly. They all nodded and smiled.

"Ok." I said plopping down near the general vicinity of infront of them, "Shall we continue?" I continued. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok first off _I'm sorry_ for leaving you guys like that. I wasn't really in my right mind when I made that decision 3 years ago. I guess I was having a bit of a mid-life crisis." I said in a very deep and meaningful tone, "I was lost… more lost then I have ever been my entire life. So I head out once more this time around to find myself again, with the thirst for adventure driving me on I left for Unova." I explained.

"_Look_ I'm not expecting you guys to forgive me this easily. _I really don't_. I'm just want to say that _I'm sorry_ for everything that had happened to you. My irresponsibility, ignorance, and thickness have possibly buried our friendship forever. I just want you guys to know that." I sorta trailed off my voice growing softer and lower, "_I'm here now._ And maybe just maybe we can finally start our road to recovery after _3 years_." I finished off pausing for quite a while awaiting their response.

After 5 long silent minutes that dragged on for what seemed like hours Infernape finally stirred. He walked up right to me stopping just infront of me and staring into my eyes, I saw heartbreak and betrayal in those eyes it made me quite guilty. _But_ I also saw love and… _forgiveness?_

"Infernape. (I can never be mad at you master.)" He whispered and gave me a surprise hug wrapping his arms around my neck, "Infernape In infer. (I know of the hardships you've faced, how you lost yourself in a time of great sorrow. When you just question _who you are._" He Infernaped. The fire type was brought down practically to tears now which weren't really tears except small wisps of light blue fire.

"Infernape fernape. (I know of these pains because _you_ were the one who rescued me from them.)" He sobbed into my shoulder, "In-fer-nape. (I guess we're even now I guess. But I will always be greatful towards you no matter what _because_ you rescued me from the tyrant of a trainer known as _Paul_." He finished his own mini speech, that really touched my heart. I wrapped my own arms around his kinda armored body, it felt so good to know that he has forgiven me _and_ the fact that he actually remembered all the things I have done for him.

It was really a heartwarming moment for the both of us. All of a sudden everybody suddenly felt forgiving and loving as we our hug suddenly became a group hug. I'm not particularly saying no to their forgiveness but _dam_ are they a bunch of hypocrites 1 minute they hate/are angry with me and the next their giving me a group hug.

"Thank you so much guys." I whispered happily you guys do not understand how absolutely happy I'm to know that I have the forgiveness, love, and loyalty of my pokemon even after 3 years.

Pikachu flashed me a look that said that he wanted to talk to me later. Off course I will talk to him later he had been my best friend since day 1 and for some reason I left him behind is well journeying to Unova. I can atleast give him this much.

We all finally broke the group hug, "_Thank you so much guys_. I promise I will make this up to all of you, _I promise._" I promised all of them we passed on some words, messages, and thoughts to each other built up after 3 years but it was nothing too serious to warrant Arceus's stalker cam placing it on the network, oh yea we all came to an agreement for me to teach them all the badass and dam well effective fighting techniques I have learned over the 3 years. So that's gonna be fun.

"So now that we have finally settled _most_ of our problems, do you guys want to meet the team I acquired in Unova?" I asked with a smile they all smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Atleast they're in good spirit.

I flashed a look over to Sierra she nodded and phased away in a puff of blue smoke. Dawn soon came by.

"How did it go?" I asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder as we continued walking.

"It went rather well actually. She's been waiting for an opportunity to get me out of the house more and you conveniently waltz on by with the greatest plan ever." She said. Well I'm happy things turned out so well.

Reaching a clearing which really wasn't much to say since we were in a field. Sierra appeared infront of our group soon Grimlock, K-bar, and Sledge appeared in their giganto forms. No idea where Ripcore was though…

Everybody took a step back at the sudden appearance of the new members of the gang, "Guys I want you to meet Grimlock, Sledge, and K-bar." I introduced them, "Also Desmond and Kairi but they don't matter." I smirked.

"You asshole!" Desmond yelled out jumping down from K-bar's back of which he and Kairi were mounted upon.

"Hi, I'm Kairi you must be Dawn." Kairi greeted sweetly and the two girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn replied smiling.

"And this is Desmond." I introduced Desmon and they both shook hands aswell.

"Anyway guys… I just thought you should meet." I spoke mainly to my pokemon an awkward silence past as both groups observed each other. Eventually they all warmed up and converged in an explosion of friendly conversation. All my pokemon were asking about stories from Unova and all of my Unova crew were dam well enjoying the attention. Especially Grimlock.

"Hmm. Oh shit were is Chuck?!" I exclaimed searching through the crowd, "Also Ripcore but he's off exploring the region." I said/asked.

"Chuck should be arriving shortly master." Sierra said, as if on cue the Braviary flew in and landed on my shoulder attracting most of our attention. Just as soon he looked over to Staraptor and shot a suggestive wink at her.

Dam he works fast…

(Later that night)

I was perched out on a tree. It was night time and everybody was inside exchanging stories, I thought Dawn would be here but the only reason she wasn't was that she wanted to give Pikachu and I some alone time for our little talk tonight. Speaking of Pikachu where is that little bugger?

"Eevee!" Sasha yelled running in. She carried a lamp in her mouth which illuminated the night time atmosphere, how does she talk with a lamp in her mouth? Pikachu followed close behind her.

"About dam time." I said. Sasha and Pikachu walked up to the base of the tree, the mouse pokemon climbed up the trunk and the Eevee just placed the lamp at the base curled upa round it and dozed off. Goddamit the cuteness factor that little Eevee gave off was unfair.

"Pika." He acknowledged me.

"So what do you want to talk about buddy?" I asked.

"Pikachu.(Ash)" He said, "Pika pika Pikachu pik. (We have been best-friends ever sicne _day 1_.) He pikachued.

"Pika pika.(So the one time you felt sad and lost _you just leave me behind?_ Just out of the blue like that?)" He played the guilt card.

"Pikachu… I'm sorry for leaving you like that I really am." I sighed, "But you have to understand that _that_ was a very alien and confusing point in my life. I made a rash decision and by nature I stuck too it." I said.

"Pika. (Your brought Sierra along. Guess she had moved her way up on your friendship chain." He said lowly.

"_Pikachu_. Sierra is a special case." I reasoned, "I hope you can understand that she has been serving my family for over _1,000 years_. She literally had _no_ _choice_ she had to come with me whether she wanted to or not." Once I said those words it appeared the little yellow mouse didn't have much to argue anymore.

"_Look_ buddy I'm sorry for leaving you behind, _I really am." _I said softly, "_But_ I'm back _now_. And we have a life time to make 3 years of disappointment. We have a lifetime to remend our friendship." I said.

"_But only if you're willing to forgive me_." I said suddenly growing silent awaiting his answer.

"Pika… (Ok… but I swear to all that is holy you leave me in the dark again I'm going to electrocute you until I actually kill you.)" He chued. Dam he got darker over the years.

I couldn't help put crack a smirk, "Come on buddy let's head back inside with the others." I said.

He gave an agreeing nod and we both hopped off the tree. Once on the ground Pikachu took his signature spot ontop of my head. We both trecked back to the house with Sasha leading the way glowing lamp in her mouth.

(Mirclex POV)

Hmm it appears father's spying device has set its eyes on me now. Usually the little bastard follows Ash, not much I can do about it you can't really gain control of it or kill it. I phase shifted into the hall of legends. The most unusual thing happened to me last week, my father _actually _asked me to meet with him, the bastard said that is was _off dire urgency. _Tauroscrap if you ask me, my own father has wanted me dead ever since I was born just because he decided to get frisky with my mother. Might aswell see what has gotten his balls in a bunch I guess its nto like he can actually capture me I can bend the dimension itself to my will a feat usually reserved only for Palkia.

I spotted the white horse thing sitting upon his throne all kingly in nature. The hall was empty he wished to meet me alone.

"Father…" I said, I was in my true form a blank oily shadow constantly dispersing and eternally regenerative.

"Mirclex." He acknowledged me.

"Why have you called me?" I said with malice in my voice, "Keep in mind I have come here off my own free will, _and_ I will relieve myself of your presence as I wish."

"Mirclex… I do not wish to fight."

"You could have said that so many millenias ago you are past any point of forgiveness from me. _Get_ to the point." I spat.

"One of your children Roark'Havar is awakening. He is the first messenger for the _paladins._" He said grimly. Roark'Havar… _no_ I can't be!

"Do not bend the age of time to your will _father_. Roark and his brothers are off _your _spawn, come to think of it _how does it feel?_ Knowing that you are such a terrible sex crazed father as to all your children can destroy the with a flick of a wrist and on a more normal note _hate you_." Oh how I hated him.

"The Paladins are awaking Mirclex, I only ask what you know about the means of their awakening." He asked softly he was definitely trying to cover his ass for spawning them in the first place.

The Paladins are a group of 50 ancient beasts. When Arceus hatched from the first egg he proceeded to create the universe. His first creations were now a name that was the bane of all legendary pokemon. Massive titanic beasts they act as a fail-safe to when father's subordinates fail to maintain their universe and the world falls into chaos. Basically if there was ever what mortals call a _doomsday_ or what we immortals call _judgement day_ these 30 immortals will be the carriers of the apocalypse destroyer of worlds… Ever since their creations however they have remained in a eternal slumber awaiting the time they will awaken to fulfill their only duty. They are incomprehensibly massive the size of _mountains, _yes _**mountains**_**. **The mountains of this world are actually paladins struck in their eternal slumber. The rest lie at the bottom of ocean trenches, when the crust of the world moves they move along with them constantly shifting and occasionally unconsciously diving into the mantel riding the magma currents until they form a new mountain range.

I _cannot_ stress enough how massive these creatures are, and the unfathomable amount of raw power they contain within themselves. _If_ what father say is true and the paladins _are awakening_ then this is a case _all_ legendary pokemon should worry about. Because if Roark'Havar the messenger gives the greenlight for the rest of his siblings to awaken then they could spell the end of the world.

"Well there is a war that is about to start between the worlds 2 largest superpowers. Roark can predict the future so his stirring only means that something that would bring out the death of all living things on this planet will behold itself in this war to come." I said.

"I will investigate these actions myself father." I prepared to leave, "_But __**only**_ head my warning. You will have to break one of your greatest _rules_ if you do not want your _other_ children to destroy the world themselves." And with that I left him disappearing in an explosion of black smoke.

The legendary's one greatest rule is to never meddle in the affairs of mortals. Off course based on all the recent pokemon movies they are terrible with obliging by it. But in this war to come humanity itself will possibly destroy the world themselves. The paladins are not evil beasts they are in a sense guardians of this planet, only activating in the most dire of situations to wipe out all sentient and dominant species on the planet in a last ditch effort to save the world from it's destroyers. They cleanse the world when it is closest from being destroyed. I can only _pray_ that Arceus heed my warning, because the world will be destroyed in a fiery inferno if they fail to act. _I pray_.

_Holy shit I suck at emotional scenes. Oh well that particular skill comes only with experience I guess. Announcement: From the weekend of December 21 I will be taking a nice long break from writing(typing) and will resume in the new year. However I'm not going out with a bang, next week in a special Christmas Special we will finally journey into Sierra's past. Like always until next time mates! _


	35. Chapter 35

_Gonna try going back to my roots of 3__rd__ person writing/typing. This time around however I will be typing in a 3__rd__ person specific, whenever you guys see just(Sierra) instead of (Sierra POV) then you'll know that I'll be typing in 3__rd__ person specific. Side not to those confused by the sudden change of character naming. _

_Master: Ash_

_Mistress Hikari: Dawn_

_Mrs. Hikari: Dawn's Mom._

Chapter 35

Sierra's Tale. Part 1

(Sierra POV)

It was a spectacular and festive night on Christmas Eve. Outside the once green grass covered ground was covered in a light layer of white snow. Even then batteries of fresh snowflakes fall down from the heavens covering everything they possibly, can covering the environment in a winter's embrace. I'm starting to sound like a poet now so I'll act more like myself. _What I'm trying to say is_ it really was the _perfect_ weather for a warm cozy night next to the fire place with all your friends, family, and loved ones just their enjoying each-others company and celebrating the festive and merry atmosphere. _Dilalga!_ I'm doing that again, _anyways_ what I meant to say the whole time is that _this_ is by all means the _perfect_ Christmas Eve.

Master, Mistress Hikari, Mrs. Hikari, Grimlock, Sledge, Ripcore, Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Mistress Hiakri's batch of Pokemon, and myself were gathered around the living room fireplace. The living room of the Hikari residence was actually attached to the kitchen making it just one big room. Infront of the fireplace where 3 couches one on either sides of it and one directly facing it, above said fireplace was a plasma T.V I didn't know how many inches it was though.

To the right were the windows and to the left was a shining Christmas tree adorned in those colorful stringy things along with candy canes, some random bells that don't even work, and lights running the outline of the leaves.

The tree itself without decoration was rather beautiful it was a Pine Tree off course and obviously small enough to fit in a house. That was basically it on the tree itself but I have to say I absolutely _love_ the frosted effects at the tip of each leaf. Desmond and Kairi were off in the kitchen trying to finish their uneaten dinner of noodles, I was surprise that the two didn't give up on trying to figure out how to use chop sticks. No one really helped them due to the comicality of the situation and they were probably just as stubborn as Master was because _they didn't give up_. Oh well the two will give up sooner or later. K-bar being so fond of Kairi opted to stay there with her until dinner was finished for her atleast he was by far one of the most loyal beings I've ever met. He was in his Mightyena form but his other 3 brothers took the form of shiny Zoroarks.

Master and Mistress Hikari sat on the head couch with Master sitting the normal way and Mistress laying down head resting on his lap, the two had a red blanket draped over them both. Sasha was also curled up next to them aswell.

On the Window couch was all of the pokemon from Master's too Mistress Hikari's including Sledge and Ripcore. I still have no idea how Torterra even got in the house though, he just rested his head on the arm rest. On the last/3rd couch was Mrs. Hikari she was accompanied by Pikachu his mate Buneary and his kits. I was surprised they weren't Buneary Pikachu hybrids instead they were all either Pichus or Bunearys.

Strangely Grimlock and I were on the floor but we were sitting onto a blanket alteast. I had a mistletoe laced between one of my ears I personally like the scent of the flower _Grimlock_ however just uses it as an excuse to steal kisses from me every now and then, but I wasn't complaining. I was sitting somewhat on Grimlock's lap but he was more laid down wrapping his furry body around me and I was just sitting slightly leaning back into his furry-warm side. He wrapped his head around me and rested it right next to my lap I couldn't help but to scratch his ears, I was rewarded with soft pleasurable growls. Dialga do I love him so much.

"I think it's safe to say that, _that_ was and _amazing _dinner Mrs. Hikari." Master said stretching back onto the couch in a relaxive state, I swear if a single burb escapes that mouth of his…

"Who do we have to thank guys?" Mistress Hikari asked basically all the pokemon in the room. All the pokemon cried their thank you's in their respective names, Grimlock and friends however spoke human tongue and just said _thank you_.

But off course Grimlock being the giant version of Master let out a titanic belch of his own. The room erupted into laughter and I just gave him a light punch to the head, he knows how much I hate bad table manners.

"Well then now that, _that_ is settled whatever show we do now?" Sledge asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I can do for a nice story." Came Grimlock. Everyone pondered on that for a second before agreeing.

"Yea a story sounds good."

"Mmhmm."

"We're gonna need a very long one though to last us until we all fall asleep right before _Christmas_." Mistress Hikari suggested. Master agreed kissing her cheek.

"_So_… anybody have any good stories?" Ripcore asked.

"Ohh since it is so popular right now I can tell you guys why I left you for 3 years." Master said whole heartedly but with a sarcastic tone. All his Pokmon agreed a little too enthusiastically.

Everybody else just following the herd mentality agreed aswell until Master's face formed his thinking face. It was really kinda undescribeable I guess you can say that technically he was placing a hand on his chin, with his pouting face he stared at the floor but the blank look in his eyes said that he was elsewhere.

"How about… _Sierra_?" he suddenly said his statement did catch me a little bit by surprise.

"Master?" Was my surprised reply.

"Well I just thought of you as one hell of a story teller considering you have 1,000 years worth of stories to tell." He said remarking on my age. I kind of wanted to say no but off course I'm bound by an oath.

"I'd be happy too Master it's not like I'm bound to an eternal oath to do everything you say or anything." I replied, that was the first time I ever tried sarcasm I wonder how it went…

"_Oh Arceus __**that was horrible**_." Came an oh so nice and supportive Grimlock in my mind.

I wacked the back of his head, "_Hey! Get out of my head!_" I angrily shouted in my head, he quickly removed his connection and flashed me a wolfish grin licking my face.

"Well were should I begin?" I asked curiously.

"Well how about everyday _before_ you became immortal?" Mistress Hikari suggested.

"Hmm…" I pondered, "Ok then." I finally said after a disappointingly short amount of pondering. Grimlock and I switched positions closer to the fireplace now looking at everybody else. Everybody Pokemon and Humas alike looked at me with curiosity.

"Well I might aswell start from the very beginning of it all I guess." I said, "It was… about 1,400 years ago." I started.

(Flash Back WOOooOOooOOoo)

(Sierra)

Thrusting ourselves into the eternal recess of time we find a young Riolu named Sierra running across a field with her best friend another Riolu named Lucas. The two have been inseparable best friends ever since they can even remember. Their families are apart of a Lucario colony nestled in the forests just Southwest of the now Eterna City. Unlike her present self, Sierra was _not_ a shiny Riolu she didn't have the dormant genetic mutation in her whole family in other words she was not a shiny Pokemon and there is no possible way she could ever be one.

"Come on Lucas we're you taking me?" Sierra her friend, she was jumping along the treetops and branches while her friend ran along the forest floor beneath her.

"It's a surprise Sierra come on." He cried back. Obviously Lucas was the one leading the way. The two ran at unnaturally rapid speeds across the forest.

"_I swear if this is another random odd colored boulder in another random cave I'm going to strangle him."_ Sierra thought half hopefully and half angrily contradictory to her normal gentle peaceful self.

They ran on dashing through the forest for the next 40 minutes or so, during which time they passed a multitude of pokemon both Carnivores and Herbivores, the Herbivores waved a friendly wave, and the carnivores tried to kill and eat them. _But_ it was ok to all of them because it was basically the law of nature and no _Wild_ Pokemon ever really holds any grudges against those who: try to kill them, try to kill their friends, try to kill their friends _and_ them, and or actually killing their friends. You can't really hold a grudge if you're dead.

Eventually the two reached the mouth of guess what? _A RANDOM CAVE!_

"LUCAS! I swear to all that is holly if this is another RANDOM BOULDER!" Sierra yelled obviously angered and frustrated at the sight of a sight she had grown all too familiar with, a.k.a a cave.

Sierra looked over to her friend with a look on her face that can only be described as a murder face. She raised her outstretched arms at him clenching them into a strangling position. Lucas had a bloody murder look on his face stretching his arms out in a rather pitiful attempt to stop her, Sierra took a step forwards he took a step back it continued until the Riolu had the other Riolu pinned against the cave wall.

"Sierra! Please, I swear it is not another colored boulder this time!" He pleaded for his life, in contradiction to normal childhood death-threats Sierra _**will**_ actually strangle him if she pisses her off enough.

"_By the way __**why**_ _is he so interested in boulders anyways? Arceus they're just dam rocks!" _Sierra thought to herself.

"Then what is it?" Sierra flashed a sinister smile literally trembling trying to keep her temper in check.

"I said before it's a surprise, I would be happy to show you it if you don't kill me first." He replied growing a tad bit braver. Sierra released her grips on his neck and bid him on still in that sinister loud whispery voice and starting to stop her trembling.

Lucas carried on with caution he actually _did_ find a bright yellow boulder in this cave and is taking great care to _not_ stroll by it. The two Riolus journeyed deeper into the cave along the way Sierra had to conjure up an aura sphere to light the way. It was nothing special really, really it was rather disappointing… the sphere was around the size of a tennis ball and glowed a dark not so bright blue. Sierra had never been really good at manipulating her aura in her early days, but her reject aura sphere was enough for now.

Walking through the caverns of which the cave consisted off the two Rioulus finally reached a dead end. But it wasn't really a dead end more so of a breakaway going straight down into a black abyss otherwise known as a cliff inside a cave a _cave-cliff_.

"_This_ is your surprise?" Sierra spat glaring at her friend, "A _cliff-cave?!" _She almost shouted, HAH you see! She used what the stalker cam said in her own words, she _is_ self-aware of it!

He gave her a blank stare as if whining _I was getting to that!_

"No Sierra the secret is actually down this hole." Lucas said Sierra gave a dumb founded face, "See the black nothingness there? Those are actually leaves, the last time I left here I took the liberty of painting them black, just jump down for your surprise." He said a little bit _too_ calmly.

Sierra wanted to say _how the heck did you get paint?_ But there was much better things to say, "… What the heck… is wrong with you?" She finally said a little bit scared now," Are you _actually_ asking _me_ to jump down this bottomless abyss?" She asked as if to confirm to herself that he _didn't _say that, it was just wishful thinking but she wanted to think that, that is true.

Lucas placed a hand on his cheek looking down at the ground, "Hmm… I knew you wouldn't believe me." He said sadly, "Oh well you don't have to come down if you don't want to- TO LATE!" He yelled locking Sierra's head with his arms and jumped down the bottomless abyss.

"LUCAS!" She yelled freefalling down the black hole, her aura sphere couldn't follow her so she was free falling possibly to her death in pitch black conditions really one of the worst nightmarish scenarios you can ever experience.

Sierra remembered hitting something solid but relatively soft after 10 seconds of freefalling. She landed on her hand and once upon impact everything went black

(Break in flashback continuum.)

_Almost_ everybody in the room gasped when Sierra told them she had blacked out.

"Oh my Arceus did you live?!" Grimlock out of all Pokemon asked surprisingly genuinely, Sierra gave him a pout.

"_No_ Grimlock, I died a cold horrible death." That was the second time she tried sarcasm again it worked much better this time.

"I just wanted to know maybe Dialga revived you with the duty of protecting the Ketchum family." He argued.

"… Are you _seriously_ asking me this?" Sierra scolded him, "Come on Grimlock I'm in eternal servitude to Master's family did you _really_ think that I got this job _just like that?_" She grew increasingly frustrated, Ash and Grimlock in particular noticed how cute she looked whenever she gets angry.

Sierra heaved a heavy sigh, "Continuing…" She sighed.

(Restoration and resuming of flash back continuum)

Sierra's eyes groggily opened to a rather bright light.

"_Hmm… is this what the hall of legends look like? Cause I think I was falling to my death down a bottomless abyss the last time I checked." _She thought sitting herself up. She sat upright slightly leaning back on her arms.

"Where am I?" She groggily asked the nothingness. She was currently sitting in what appeared to be a leaf/mud hut. Lucas came in through the leafy doors of the hut shocking Sierra.

He cracked a smirk at her surprise, "You should have trusted me Sierra." He cockily said.

She took the liberty of sleepily getting up walking _all the way over_ to him just to deliver a smack to his face.

*Snacking sound*"Ow! Hey what was that for!" He was his response to his slapping.

"You could have used your aura vision to show me! Instead you just grabbed me and sent us both down that hole!" Sierra yelled/scolded him she was angry.

"Hey! I wasn't lying this place is _real!" _He retorted.

"Yea that doesn't give you the excuse to push me down here! You could have been trying to kill me for all I know!" She re-retorted, "Look you're right I should have trusted you more. _But_ you can't just do things like _that_ without telling me and expect me to _not_ be mad!" She said. Her reasoning had obviously defeated Lucas's and he slunk back in defeat.

"I just wanted to show you this place Sierra." He said sadly, Sierra knew that he was faking that sadness however...

"Oh don't go all touchy-touchy on me Lucas." She said, "Now show me what you tried to show me by trying to kill me." She said. Sierra had taken the dominant role in this argument and Lucas being a good little boy obeyed her.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the hut. If you were there however you could have detected the ever so slightest blush appear on her cheek but it faded away into her blue fur just as fast as it had emerged.

He lead the Riolu out of the little leaf hut pushing past the hut door and beholding themselves to the golden beauty that awaited them.

"Oh my…" Sierra whispered completely awe struck by the sight. She was viewing what seemed to be a golden underground forest.

As far as her eyes can see she saw fields of wild blooming flowers even past that was an endless ocean of forest. The species of trees were unnatural to Sierra it didn't seem possible, she saw several coniferous and non-coniferous species the only difference that they had from the rest of the trees outside was that they bloomed flowers on their leaves. Their she was sitting admiring trees that couldn't grow flower _grow_ beautiful red, pink, and blue flowers. There wasn't much wildlife however mostly insects and small insectavores. Bees, wasps, flies, and small birds flew by the two Riolus. The wildlife itself was different from their non-cave counterparts, the birds obviously having no natural predators spotted bright blue, red, green, and orange plumage which were layed out in the most spectacular of designs. It wasn't just the male birds that normally sported the attractive feathers but also female birds aswell, they all flew around flashing the entire cave world the magnificent colors.

"_Little buggers are like flying blots of rainbows." _Sierra thought.

The insects were brightly colored aswell, which suggested that a majority of them were poisonous and or venomous. Sierra didn't really pay much attention to them on part due to their natural defense and the fact that save for butterflies she didn't like the bugs in general. All this time the female Riolu stood there mouth slightly dropped down awe struck by the sheer beauty of the place that her friend had stumbled into and had shown her.

Lucas just gave light chuckle it his friend's expression, "You really should start trusting me more _just look at this palce!_" He said excitedly.

"The cave we entered was actually an auxiliary vent for a now extinct super volcano." Lucas smartly said clearly trying to impress her with his wims, "Although it's been dead for thousands of years magma still circulates much more common than other places below, perfect conditions for plants to grow. Both fauna and flora in this place has lived separate from the outside world for who knows how long, completely different and unique species have evolved here unknown to the rest of the world." He whispered growing awestruck himself.

Sierra tilted her head slightly up and found the reason for why all the plants seemed unnaturally good looking. Lucas was right this _was_ an extinct volcano right at the roof of the hallow mountain was the hole were the lava would have come out of, Sierra never really did figure out what that was called. The shape of the exit hole funneled sunlight into its own little piece of paradise in the most particular way.

The sunlight cast this amazing golden glow onto all the plants adding this warm and brilliant feeling upon the sight of the already beautiful plants. The two stood there for what seemed like hours which just turned out to be a few short minutes. They didn't care though never in their entire lives have they seen a place so _exotic_, _inspiring_, _hypnotizing_,… _beautiful_, beauty is truly in the eye of the beholders but in this case the beholders have been paralyzed themselves by the special place.

Lucas shook his head snapping out of his trance a friendly grin appeared on his face, "Come on Sierra there is still _so much more_ to this place." He shook his friend's shoulders. Sierra snapped out of her trance aswell looking at him with pleading eyes begging him to show her more of this place.

She gave him an agreeing nod and with that he took off bolting into the golden brush.

"Lucas!" Sierra yelled bolting in with him.

The two Riolu ran through the golden tall/thick grass moving through it with almost impossible agility and speed. Reaching the proverbial end line of the grass Sierra entered the lush forest emitting a glorious golden glow. For a split second she had lost sight of Lucas but soon found her friend again dashing through the trees. Running up along the branch Sierra grabbed onto a branch, swinging her body quite a distance to another completely separate branch on a separate tree she locked it with her legs swung under it and back up again jumping onto another branch yet again. Unlike her future master she was much more acrobatic and playful when tree running, jumping in between a V-shaped tree she ran up along the diagonal branches and jumped onto a another branch and from their fluently running through trees. Jumping from branch to branch she soon caught up with her friend but just as she was about to reach out and grab him they both reached a breakaway in the treeline. Lucas was expecting this and adapted accordingly jumping from the final branch tucking and rolling and sliding down the flowery hill infront of them, Sierra being not so prepared completely missed the jump and got her foot caught on a branch faceplanting the branch Lucas just jumped off of and then proceeded to violently tumble down the hill.

Even the hill couldn't stop her as she immediately rebounded and continued chasing her friend who had in that time gained a great lead on her. Using her extreme speed move she dashed across a field full of brightly colored flowers. Suddenly Lucas stopped as if to check if his best friend could have been left behind, that was a costly mistake.

"Yyyah!" Sierra yelled tackling Lucas apparently she had caught him by surprise. The force of impact sent them both tumbling together down another hill. They got jumbled up during the ride down but still managed to stay somewhat together/connected. Jerking up and down the two Riolus finally came to a stop, now they found themselves in a rather awkward situation. Obviously like anytime any television/book/movie character tumble together down a hill they find themselves in a sexually suggestive position with one pinning the other down to the ground. And the reality is still true in this situation Lucas was ontop pinning Sierra down to the ground as his body covered her, if any of their parents especially Sierra's father was their then the two would have gotten it good but obviously no adults were there.

Both of their faces lit up like a Christmas tree more so Lucas's face because he was the one with the crush on Sierra not vice versa, "I told you to follow me why did you start chasing me just to tackle me down a hill?!" Lucas asked quite nervously.

"Hey! You know me Lucas _I do_ those kinds of things." Sierra retorted, "And can you please get off of me?" She ordered.

"O-oh y-yea." He said frantically rolling off of the Riolu and getting back to his feet. If he'd been quicker he could have relieved the awkward situation that ensued if he could have helped her up, but he didn't and thus the awkward silence prophesied is now in effect.

Lucas felt like the biggest idiot in the world just standing there as his friends looked around observing their surroundings. Sierra was quite oblivious to Lucas's crush on her/true feelings towards her. Oh well nothing like a childhood crush to spice up any relationship all Lucas has to do now is actually work on the starting a relationship part.

"Where were you leading me?" Sierra asked. Lucas stood there like an idiot staring at her for about 2 more seconds before reality finally set in.

"Oh yea…" He said, the two were at another on a grassy platform jutting out into a drop-off. Lucas walked over to the cliff-edge looking over the space bellow he motioned for Sierra to come over.

Walking over to the edge of the cliff and looking over her eyes widened in shock, they were at the top of a massive waterfall. The water which flowed out of an underground stream out of the cliff side below them poured into a lake down below. How the two didn't notice the sound of the water itself beforehand we will never know, probably distracted by the sudden close contact.

"This is one of my favorite spots here." Lucas said turning around and walking back in a straight line, "Since there is such an abundance of magma under here swimming in the spring water is like taking a deep in one of those heat pools up in the mountain range." Lucas said. Sierra vaguely remembered what her father told her about those heat pools, up in the mountains were temperatures easily drop to subzero degrees cold Pokemon would hop into thermo regulated pools to keep warm. To all Pokemon who have experienced it would compare it to that of a human _hot-tub_.

"Cannon ball!" Lucas yelled getting a running start and running at the cliff. Sierra nonchalantly took _three_ step to the right of the charging Lucas who she could have sworn was trying to take her with him aswell as he had been doing a lot recently.

Leaping off the cliff he free fell for a second before plunging into the water creating a huge splash. The lake water was quite warm as of Lucas's prediction, the impact sent him about 30 feet under and it took the young Riolu quite a while to come back up again. Finally surfacing with another big splash Lucas squirted out a water gun from his mouth.

"Come on Sierra jump in!" He yelled to the Riolu atop the cliff.

"I don't think I'll be swimming, thank you very much!" She yelled down from that she gingerly made her way down the cliff. Jumping from a ledge about halfway down she impacted the ground tucking and rolling to reduce the force of impact.

"Well then, I think I'll just relax for a bit here Lucas." She said picking up a rather conveniently placed cocoanut off the ground and hunkering down under a palm tree of which the cocoanut dropped from.

Lucas still wanting to drag Sierra into the water with him devised a rather devious plan. Cleverly using his arm to mimic the appearance of some lakeside predator he made a big splash grabbing his own head and dove down to the bottom of the lake.

"Whoa!" He yelled being _"dragged_" down into the depths of the lake.

"Lucas!" Sierra cried in worry and fear that her best friend had suddenly been pulled under, "Lucas!?" She cried again running over to the lakeside and looking over into the opaque water.

"Lucas!" She desperately cried she was about to jump in there until _something _happened. With a surge of bubbles and white water Lucas jumped out of the water wrapping his arms around Sierra's neck like a Sandile snatching it's prey.

"Yah!" He yelled rolling on his back into the water pulling Sierra in aswell. They both made a huge splash as Lucas took Sierra under the water, only when he knew that she was completely under did he release his grip on her neck letting the Riolu bolt to the surface gasping for air.

Breaking the surface Sierra frantically looked around in panic gasping for air, parts of the fur ontop of her head hung over her eyes in a wet eye blanket. Lucas broke the surface shortly after, her surfaced only about 5 feet away squirting another watergun.

"LUCAS!" Sierra yelled in anger violently swimming towards him trying to get a hold of the Riolu. Said Riolu however just laughed and dove under reappearing were Sierra seconds before.

"Come on Sierra you need to lighten up" He argued.

"Oh you shut up!" She yelled angrily swimming back to the shore, "For Arceus's sake Lucas." She angrily said she didn't really have much to argue which made it that much funnier situation for her friend.

"Oh stop laughing." She said Lucas was laughing his ass off at the moment.

"I was just kidding Sierra, sheesh the next time I find a volcanic paradise I _won't_ invite you to join me _ok?_" He said rather seriously but with a sarcastic wolfish look on his face. She looked away from him in anguish.

He knew she couldn't stay angry for long so he continued on, "Shall we head to another _less wet_ place then?" He asked innocently. Sierra heaved a frustrated sigh and nodded her head, "So nice that you agreed." Lucas said motioning for Sierra to take the lead which she did.

"You and I are gonna have a talk about your habit of _pulling me into every possible thing_." She said trekking away from that lake and following her natural sense of curiosity to explore this place.

"Every possible thing?" Lucas asked rather confused by her choice of words.

"_Yes_, you pull me into the lake, you pull me down that entrance hole, you've _been_ pulling me to random ass caves every other week just to see some random yellow colored boulder, ever since I could remember you have pulled me into the most random of things whether I agree to it or not." She said commandingly.

Lucas never did realize that, "Yea ok Sierra I can give you that…" He said defeated, "_But_ 4 times out of 5 you actually enjoy all the things I pull you into." He retorted shaking the rest of the water out of his fur turning it into a puffy pillow.

Sierra soon realized how stupid their conversation has been and soon gave up with a sigh, "Yea you're right about that part Lucas. _But you just don't know when to stop_." She said, "Yea I love adventuring with you but sometimes _I just don't want to_ and you rarely ever give me the chance to say no." She said softly climbing atop a blue vaguely diamond shaped boulder with two white sticks jutting out of the ground on either side of the boulder.

"Hey cool look at this boulder!" Lucas got completely distracted, it is unknown why the young Riolu has such a fascination/fetish with those large rocks.

"Lucas!"

"Ok, ok." The two immediately got back on point.

"You need to learn to accept a _no_." Sierra said softly, "Can you do that Lucas… _please?_" She asked. After a while Lucas reluctantly nodded.

"Ok I'll actually give you a choice whether or not to come with me next time ok?"

"Ok." Sierra confirmed smiling getting off the diamond shaped boulder with two sticks jutting out of either sides and walked up to Lucas, "Thank you Lucas, you know how much I value our friendship." She hugged him burying her snout in his furry neck she earned herself a rather heavy blush from Lucas but off course she couldn't see it.

The two shared a special ever fleeting moment, and soon much to Lucas's disappointment they had to break. But just as soon as they broke from each others embrace something strange begun to happen. The ground itself trembled, it trembled so much that Lucas and Sierra even had difficulty trying to balance themselves.

"Earthquake?" Sierra asked Lucas who had past proven himself to be the sciency guy.

"No." Lucas said it is unclear how he could even tell in the first plkace.

The two turned to the diamond shaped boulder which was shaking to a point beyond any other object in the environment, it shook to the point of vibrating.

"What the…" Lucas tried to say but trailed off at the sight before him.

The diamond shaped boulder uprooted itself from the ground shaking the earth to its will. The two white sticks next to it was apart of the structure itself. The boulder turned out to be a crest of some sort as a draconian head lifted out of the ground. It bellowed a mighty thundering deep roar that shook the fabrics of time itself. Lifting it's buried out of the ground the creature rose from the dirt breaking off what seemed to be years of rocks, vegetation, and small critters off of it. The sauropod like pokemon stood 17 feet above the ground in a quadrupedal stance, it's head was the shape of a diamond. It had silver horns jutting out the back of its head like horns, jutting out the front of its head like forward facing horns, and jutting down the bottom of its chin like sabered fangs.

The Pokemon had a steel colored triangular chest plate with a diamond center. On its back was a crested half circular wing like structure with bony membranous ends. Jutting out from its pillar like legs were metallic claws, going to its back was a rather short tale. The Pokemon was mostly dark blue in color with light sky blue streaks highlighting the basic outline of his body (legs, head, back etc.). (Insert silhouette of Dialga) _So_ kids who's that Pokemon!

"Oh my… _Dialga?!" _Sierra said awe struck for about the 8th time now but this time around it is because of the legendary Pokemon that stood infront of her.

The King of Time keeled his head over on annoyance and sleepiness, "Oh for fucks sake! You little pricks can't even let me _sleep _in peace." Dialga complained which seemed extremely odd to our two Riolus.

"Do you little buggers have _any_ idea when was last time that I actually got any sleep?" He turned angrily to them.

"N-no." Sierra replied fearfully.

"_5,000 YEARS!_ 5,000 FUCKING YEARS!" He bellowed doing a poor man's roar of time which shook Sierra and Lucas onto the ground sitting on their rumps. Arceus this one was angry.

"I've been awake for 5,000 years straight!" He yelled, "Do you have _any_ idea how long I've been _asleep?_" He asked scaringly calm and quiet.

"N-no." This time it was Lucas's turn to reply in fear.

"_3 DAYS! 3 FUCKING DAYS! I'VE AWAKE FOR 5,000 YEARS STRAIGHT AND YOU'RE TELLINBG ME YOU REALLY WOKE ME AFTER 3 FUCKING DAYS!_" He shrieked. He then went on a surprisingly angry rant about how he's gonna kill the two and how he's also gonna kill his brothers you know normal stuff.

After about 20 minutes of good ranting and what seemed like 3 hours of terror and torment for our 2 Riolus, Dialga finally stopped yelling took a very deep breath and finally calmed down.

"_So_ now that I got the anger out of me why don't you two introduce yourselves? I assumed that will be the least you can do for waking me." He smiled in complete contradiction to how the Pokemon had been not 20 minutes ago.

"O-oh I-I'm Sierra a-and he's L-Lucas." Sierra took the liberty of introducing both her and her friend obviously she was very nervous.

"Hmm well it is pleasure to meet you sweetheart." He said being courteous doing a little bow for her, Sierra couldn't help but blush at the legendary Pokemon's treatment of her.

Suddenly his head bobbed up in a questioning glance, "_Sierra?_"

"Uh.. _yes.._"

"Sierra Alah'kar Ukriark, daughter of Richard Ukriark and Rose Alah'kar?" He asked ever so curiously, it frightened Sierra how a complete stranger could fully recite her full name and to an extent her own parents.

"_Yes_." She said.

"We at the hall of legends have been watching over you ever since your hatching." Dialga said, "Celebi sees great things in your future _Sierra_ great enough to warrant the creation of prophecy around you." He said.

"Umm, _thanks?_" She was a shivering wreck right now, Lucas put a paw over her shoulder to comfort her.

Dialga grew rigid raising his head looking up in a grand feature he muttered something recognizable in normal tongue and his red slitted eyes changed into a glowing ghostly white. He recited.

_The Lucarios of Sinnoh faces a bleak and decelent._

_The daughter of Dialga shall rise above the rest, through pain misery and death she shall make a choice that determines the fate of her species._

_She will face many challenges and dangers along her journey but never shall she face them alone._

_She will have her faithful knight her guardian, her protector, her lover… faithful to the bitter end. She will also have the help of any of the kind of heart and a friendship she will create born of guilt, righteousness, and dutyship._

_Whether she fails or not is determined by her, but in the end she will be left of broken heart and a debt forever unpaid_

Dialga ended_._

"Wait.. you're her father?!" Lucas was the first one to ask a question.

"_Really_ I just told you this prophecy and _that_ is your first question?" Dialga retorted, Lucas just slumped back with a pleading look.

"All Pokemon are our children, if you stumbled into Palkia's or Garitina's volcanic sanctuaries next door then they will address you as their children aswell." He said he looked over to Sierra to see if she was shell shocked by the prophecy.

"… You said my kind faces dark times ahead, _what_ dark times?" Sierra finally asked.

"It is forbidden of me to give further insight into prophecies _but_ I will tell you that you will learn soon enough." Dialga replied.

Sierra nodded, "Ok… I think that'll be it with me and the questions in a relevant term off course." She said obviously paying no heed to the part about her knight and his/her role, Lucas however was ever intrigued by that part of the prophecy.

"Hmm… very well I believe our time has finally run out." Dialga said preparing to dismiss the both, "I hope however that you will keep this… _place_ a secret from the majority of your population. Such tranquility and beauty can only be achieved by isolation and I wish to keep it that way, _isolated_." Dialga said.

"Yes sir." Sierra.

"Very well until we meet again Sierra." He said with a flick of his head Sierra suddenly grew incredibly sleepy and fainted, Lucas however was left unscathed.

"Uh.. shouldn't _I_ be passed out aswell?" He asked.

"No, I wish to speak to you _personally_." Dialga addressed.

"_Ok_ speak on." He replied.

"When I spoke of Sierras guardian would you ever believe that, that knight would ever turn out to be _you?"_ Dialga asked curiously.

"What?!"

"Obviously not…" Dialga measly said, "You play a vital role in this prophecy aswell Lucas. It is up to you to protect Sierra at all cost." He said.

"Not that I _won't_ do that but what is to stop me from saying no?" Lucas asked curiously.

"No matter what Lucas whether you like it or not the prophecy always unfolds in the real world one way or another." Dialga said. Lucas put some actual thought into this considering the potentiality of his own role. He forgot the _lover_ part of the prophecy aswell.

"If I were to be her guardian how would I ever do it? I mean I'm not that all special I'm just a regular Riolu even struggling to find my own place in this world." Lucas said.

A ball of aura appeared before the two, it wasn't the normal color of blue, it's colors constantly fluctuated ever changing from multiple different colors. Dialga motioned it floated towards Lucas emitting a faint glow of the respective color it showed. It moved into Lucas's chest merging with him.

"That orb contains the memory of hundreds of thousands of the greatest warriors in history. You have absorbed all of their knowledge, experience, and skills of which will be released once you have evolved into a Lucario." Dialga explained, "Here is the warrior that you shall become." Dialga said and another orb appeared before the two.

"Holy shit!" Lucas cried at the sheer awesomeness and badassness of what he had just seen.

"I know right!" Dialga cried back actually wanting to be that Lucario himself, he could never transform his shape however that ability lies with few Pokemon and Mew herself.

"… _Wait_." Lucas said, "Part of the prophecy depicted the knight as Sierras lover….." Lucas trailed off rather quickly after that one particular word.

"Does that mean that I will have to fall in love with her? That it is all destined to be a _fake?_"

"Love is one of the most powerful forces in this universe. It would be a crime against nature to ever forge it or fake it." Dialga said, "However Lucas. It does not take a genius to see the close bond you two share." Dialga said.

"I _assure_ you what you feel when that faithful day comes is by no means _fake_ a product of prophetic meddling." Dialga assured him, "It is up to you to get to that point in her life and with that will you grant the ability for this prophecy to be completed." Dialga said.

"Ok, but what would _she_ think? Obviously later on you won't be there to explain it and Sierra rarely believes me these days…" Lucas said sadly.

"You have earned her trust once Lucas… it is completely possible for you to earn it again. And by that point of confession you will be able to peer into the past due to the level of mastery over aura you will have at that time." Dialga answered, "Oh yea since you have accepted your part in this prophecy you will be further be known as _my_ representative." Dialga said.

Without warning with a flick of his head Lucas's blue Riolu fur got replaced by a yellow fur indigative of a shiny Pokemon.

"Whoa."

"Our own time has come to an end now." Dialga said, "Serve me well and _protect_ her with your life Lucas. For you two will face many dangers in the nearing future." Dialga ended.

"Yes sir." He nodded looking over his shiny self. And with a flick of his head again Lucas grew sleepy and tired and soon fell to the floor himself bordering on the edge of consciousness.

"_You are destined for great things just as your friend Lucas. Even in the most tyrannical and disheartening of times don't ever forget that._" Was the last thing the young now shiny Riolu heard before drifting off into unconsciousness.

_Whoo! The first part of Sierra's tale. I just thought I should end the year with some happiness and the start of Sierra's journey. Be prepared next chapter __**shit is about to get real**_**. **_Have a happy holidays and a wonderful New Year Guys! See you all next year and like always Unto next time mates!_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sierra's Tale. Part 2

(Flashback WoooOOOooo)

(Lucas)

(Break in flashback continuum)

(Sierra POV)

"Hey wait a second why are you telling this from Lucas's perspective?" Came a confused Grimlock.

"This is _my_ story Grimlock and I shall tell it as I see fit. Besides Lucas is with me most of the time throughout the whole ordeal so you really won't miss a beat on my side of the story." I quickly shut him up.

"Then how do you exactly know Lucas's side of the story? Like really you have to be _him_ in order to tell _his side _of the story." Ripcore buzzed in.

I heaved a frustrated sigh I always really did grow a very short temper when telling stories, "Since I'm connected with Dialga _Ripcore_ I get to peer back in in place in time and view it in different perspective." I answered his question.

"So should we just rename the chapter Lucas's tale? Cause it looks like you're gonna be telling the story from his point of view most of the time." Came Master.

"_You_ shut it!"

"Ok-ok."

(Reestablishing flashback continuum. Lucas again)

"You gonna finally ask her out Lucas?" A Lucario that goes by the name of Jace said over to Lucas, the two have been close friends ever since they could remember but never to the extent as Lucas's bond with Sierra.

"Oh please Jace the day he tells us how he came home a full blown shiny last year is the day he'll ask Sierra out." Another friend of Lucas named Steel chimed in.

It was true Lucas never really did tell anyone why he suddenly became a shiny Riolu now shiny Lucario. The Lucario wouldn't even tell Sierra why he was that way so the odds of him telling his closest friends and the entire Lucario colony who _all_ wanted to know why was close to zero.

Just to fill the audience for the past week Steel and Jace had been constantly taunting Lucas about asking Sierra out to the Hunter's Moon Dance, the first full moon after the Harvest Moon in human terms at least. Lucarios are carnivores so anything related to farms and or _farming_ bore no relation to them. _Hunter's Moon_ however was off most importance to them really it's just a moon but Lucarios wrap around lots of superstition and mythology around hunters moon.

Perhaps its importance to warrant a dance be made on that night is that the moon marked the beginning of mating season for Lucarios. Couples who attend the dance were destined to be mates, lifelong companions for one another. Of course that was just a social stereotype they aren't forced to be mates but a majority actually do hence forth creating the stereotype in the first place. Lucas knew that it was a stereotype but when he put the two words, _Sierra_ and _Mate_ together it sent shivers up his spine. He had always had a crush on her ever since they were little Riolus, but of course he was always shy and lingering with coming about to tell her of his feelings. And tonight will be one of his if not his _final_ chance to finally confess to her.

"Oh you shut up Steel, as a matter of fact I was just going to ask her out." Lucas retorted.

"_oh really?_" His friend was doubtful.

"Mmhmm." Lucas replied.

"Well then boy get to it." Came Jace he wanted to see this aswell. Lucas didn't know what to do after that so an awkward silence followed. After a very strange and quiet minute Lucas finally decided to head out and find Sierra.

It is unclear why he didn't do that in the first place but he still did it. Jumping down from the tree he was in he slid down the grassy hill. Inside Lucas was a nervous wreck accounts of Sierra's reaction to him asking her out ran throughout his head, outside however he kept his emotion pretty controlled.

"_What if she says no? What if she just wants to be friends? She never really took me serious, hell she probably thinks of me as a little brother. What if she hates me for asking her that?" _Thoughts like ^^ flashed through his head.

The Lucario was oh so very scared, he values his friendship with Sierra above anything else… but he feels that the two are at a stage now that he would want to take their relationship to the next level.

"Sierra."

"Lucas." They both called each other's name at the exact same time, it was an awkward moment after that but they laughed it off. Steel and Jace moved in behind the confronting two, they kept a healthy distance but stayed close enough to listen in on all the juicy detail.

"You first." Lucas said being the modest one.

"I was wondering if…"

"Yes, yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take guard duty for me tonight Lucas." Sierra said, Lucas's heart dropped, "I mean Terrence asked me out to the dance, _can you believe it? _And just for this night Lucas can you please take my spot on watch duty? _Please_ I promise I'll make it up to you." She pleaded.

Lucas tried _really_ hard not to heave a frustrated sigh, "Sure Sierra." He forced himself to say through the surge of anger and disappointment.

"_I swear I'm gonna kill Terrence." _Lucas had quickly formed jealous thought in his head.

Lucas has always been iffy about Terrence. The Lucario was and I coin the term lightly, among the _popular_ individuals. Both his parents are shiny Lucarios but he has normal blue fur but it still made him special in the eyes of other nonetheless. He has a terrible track-record with keeping any form of a romantic relationship. All the females wanted him, but he could never keep them outside of one date if they were lucky enough for a second date then that is when they would be dumped. Terrence searched in girls for something ever so impossible to achieve, when one speaks of the _perfect_ girl they usually speak of the special one that they feel happy around. Terrence however wants the _**perfect**_ female, he even has a freakin checklist. Are they athletic? Are they a good kisser? Is their fur soft enough? Can they take care of themselves? Do they have an attractive sister? Any female has to meet these requirements and much more, it is an impossible situation for any of them to find themselves in. And if they fail to pass even one of Terrence's absurd prerequisites then he'll just throw them away… like unwanted puppies. Stupid things like that makes Lucas dislike the Lucario and the fact that his best friend was going out with him…

"Oo thank you Lucas! Thanyouthankyouthankyou!" Sierra squealed hugging him, in the background Jace and Steel were cracking up, "I promise I'll make it up to you, _I promise_ Lucas." She broke their hug and dashed down the hill.

Lucas just stood their paralyzed, a laughing Jace and Steel walked up beside him. Lucas looked longingly at the distance at his Lucario friend she had covered quite a bit of ground rather quickly.

Steel placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder, "Don't worry Lucas Terrence was never really the one to tie knots, you'll get another chance again." He said reassuringly.

"You sure?" Lucas sadly asked.

"Yes I'm sure mate. Love is a very strange field Lucas that's why I never bother with it." Steel said, "But it doesn't take a genius to realize what you two have. You just have to fight for her Lucas, it is never that easy and _will_ _never_ be that easy." Steel said, Lucas pondered whether to take his word or not considering that he said himself that he didn't bother with females.

"Just remember Murphy's Law Lucas." Steel said, "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong, or in this case anything that can happen _will_ happen. Just keep that at the back of your head at all times, tread carefully, and you'll find it very easy winning Sierra over." Steel said.

"You really believe that?" Lucas hopefully asked.

"I know that, you just have to fight for it." Steel said patting his friend's back.

Oh well Lucas will get his chance soon enough. Anyways onto the guard duty, since Lucarios are being so heavily hunted in Sinnoh the colony has established cycles of Lucarios that would watch for hunters/attackers on the outskirts of their 5 mile radius territory. At any given time there is 40 Lucarios watching over the territory border, 20-20 Lucarios will exchange 12 hour shifts after 24 hours the head back and another 40 head out, they _have_ to do guard duty with no excuses and no exceptions unless some of the obvious ones like being dead or extremely injured.

Special events such as the Hunter's Moon dance are obviously exceptions to the rules, those with a date to the dance can relieve themselves of their duties for the night. Those who don't however such as in Lucas's case will have to continue their guard duty. And since Lucas oh so willingly agreed to cover for Sierra tonight he will be watching over an imaginary line for 24 hours straight, _FUN_!

(Later that night)

(Lucas POV)

(Break in flashback continuum.)

"Oh so now it's Lucas's _point of view!"_ Came a now annoyed Grimlock. Sierra however was much more annoyed, frustrated, and temper wavering by the second.

"Grimlock…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how hard it is to peer back into time and place images and depictions of past events like a movie in all of your heads? Like it would be redundant just to tell you the story with just words, the power of Arceus's stalker cam that always follows master around can create vivid illusions in all of your heads so basically you are all seeing telepathic movies whenever the flashback continuum is established." Sierra explained the whole story telling method, it confused everybody in the room even _**m**_,.

"So _Grimlock_, I get _**terrible**_ migraines whenever _you_ break this flashback continuum. Interrupt me again and I swear you will never have a _fun_ morning ever again for the next 3 years." She said venomously sweet stroking Grimlock's mane. He immediately stiffened up and grew unnaturally silent you couldn't even hear him breath.

Grimlock stretched out his body and wrapped himself around Sierra enveloping the Lucario in a furry blanket. He then proceeded to quietly nuzzle her side. It was his last second effort of trying to appease her. Grimlock always loved the mornings where Sierra would make love to his sleepy body, he enjoyed it very much and the two more so Sierra called it their _morning time fun time_. Obviously he did not want to lose that pleasurable luxury any time soon so he's gonna be a goodboy until Sierra finishes her/Lucas's story.

Dawn however was keenly taking mental notes of how Sierra can so easily control her boyfriend….

(Reestablishing flashback continuum. Lucas POV again…)

3 fucking hours I've been sitting here… 3 FUCKING HOURS I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE STARING AT A FUCKING **IMAGINARY LINE**_. _AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO SIT LIKE THIS FOR **21** MORE HOURS!How in the fuck's sake ever came up with this guard duty bullshit? Like if you are so weary of fucking hunters then, _let's just move into the mountains! _We're gonna _bug out_ to the mountains anyways if the hunter's find us so why not do it in the first place! It would spare a lot of us a lot of boredom and emotional distress and perhaps even a hunter raid that WILL NOT COME TONIGHT.

Although I was obviously distressed on the inside I think I kept it pretty well hidden on the outside, like all I've been doing the past hour was sitting in a tree staring at another tree so I think I have a bored nonchalant face on right now but I can't be sure… I think I'll go visit Dialga.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I had always been connected to Dialga ever since that day he read me the prophecy and turned me into a shiny Pokemon. Anyways… I closed my eyes and concentrated trying to establish a telepathic connection with the blue dragon. I soon blacked out and I felt a grand eternal presence upon me.

I found myself standing in a white abyss, where in the hell was I? Dialga himself spontaneously formed in infront of me he had answered my call.

"Why have you called me?" Dialga asked.

"Well I just wanted to talk…" I said failing to form a good enough reason in the first place. Dialga's mouth hung open in a _really _expression.

"Lucas… I know I will always be there for you as a giver of wisdom but I can't be here to relieve you of boredom." He almost scolded me.

"Well there is something rather dire I wish to speak to you about…"

"Go on then…"

"That prophecy you read to Sierra and I those years ago… what if that _knight_ figure was never me?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"What would ever make you say that?" Dialga replied.

"Well first off do you know what night tonight is?" I asked.

"Yes Lucas I know what tonight is, I'm a legendary I know _everything_." He replied.

I decided to get right to the point, "Sierra is going out with Terrence tonight." I said sadly, "Couple who attend the dance together… are destined to become mates. Just because Sierra had her name written down in a prophecy why would that exempt her from it?"

"_Lucas…_" Dialga said softly, "Couple who attend a _dance_ are not destined to be mates, it's just a superstition created by the mind of your past ancestors that saw coincidence. Don't give up so easily just because you see her go to a dance with someone else." Dialga said.

"And since you feel so hopeless by his presence why don't you tell me more about this… _Terrence_?" Dialga asked.

I didn't know how to truthfully describe Terrence, anytime I try to do so I just drowned it out with my hate and dislike for him. Atleast I can _try_ I guess, "Terrence… well I wouldn't really know how to describe him. He's a lady killer I guess the _Casanova _of our kind, all the females want a part of him. I'm assuming you know his history so I won't bother with his heritage." I said, "Terrence is also a heart breaker every other week he's with a different female and every other week he dumps them because the failed to meet his ludicrously high standards. He is handsome, charming, strong _on the outside_. On the inside I see that he is selfish, ungrateful, and arrogant. But he is good enough on the outside side to hide the ugliness inside of him." I said with venom in my voice.

"I see you have a very _strong_ dislike for this Lucario." Dialga noted.

"Even Sierra has fallen under his charms Dialga. I don't want him to hurt _her_ most of all out of all the girls he has hurt." I said passionately.

"I cannot stop Terrence from being himself Lucas." Dialga said sadly, "I know it was probably wrong of me to show you your future self, it was wrong of me to fill you head with possibly _false hope_." Dialga said.

"But you must have faith in yourself and in _her_. Lucas, I see all to clearly that you give up _so easily_ at the first sign of trouble." Dialga said, "And to that I say _stop that_. The best things in life are not just gonna come to you so easily… you have to fight for it Lucas. You have to fight, your time will come you just have to stay stead fast unwaveringly faithful." Dialga said. I guess he had won our pointless fight I had nothing more to say. I drooped my head down in defeat.

"I cannot guarantee you happiness Lucas. Happiness with _her_ but you just have to keep fighting. You say that Terrence was amazing on the outside and venomous on the inside, then I'm sure a Lucario such as Sierra could easily spot Terrence's true self. I mean it would probably be quite easy since she has a rather easy base to go on." Dialga said.

"And what would this _base_ be?" I asked curiously.

"_You_. I'm not Taurosshitting you, you are one of the nicest, most loyal, and most kind-of-heart in your entire colony. And from what you say Terrence is the wrong of heart trickster just looking for impossible love. Sierra will spot the difference Lucas… just have faith in your friend." Dialga reassured me, it felt extremely strange having someone praise me like that.

Dialga rose his head in a grand stance, "I sense that are time here has come to a close so I will leave you with _this_ Lucas." Dialga moved his face very close to mine, "The dark time prophesied so long ago has _finally_ come upon you. Be weary of the friends you will yet to make for one of them is the harbinger of your kind's destruction. _Protect_ Sierra at _all_ cost for she is the key to the _survival_ of your kind. Remain faithful, remain unwavering, remain strong for the both of you and you will soon find that you can find love and happiness in the darkest of times." He ended.

"_Wait_ Dialga one more question _please?"_ I asked hastily, he nodded in an urgent form.

"Quickly." He quickly said.

"That vision you showed me… how can it be possible that I can do all those things you showed me? Like I'm average in aura skill at _best_ and you expect me to do all _that?!_" I exclaimed, the ball of aura containing the vision he showed me when I was a Riolu popped up right next to me, itshowed a very badass version of me. A rather… unrealistic depiction for my liking.

"Oh there is no way can you just _stumble_ onto powers just like _that_. Oh _no_ you will fully realize yourself when you are at your lowest point in the most dire of situations." Dialga said, "Until such time however that _force,_ that part of you will remain in a primal state like an attachment to your instincts." Dialga said.

"It will activate when so needed but you will be controlled by something else entirely the power itself, during that time you will not be a master of your own body." Dialga said tone shifting into a conclusional state, "You will gain full control of the power in pretty much the last possible second were whether you shift or not could determine the fate of everyone you ever loved. Until that time know _this_. _When we are at our weakest we are open to the greatest of change_"

"Our time has come to an end. Serve me well Lucas and good luck." Dialga said and with a flick of his head severed our connection.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in the tree I had been sitting on the past 3 HOURS. All of a sudden I heard a faint explosion in the distance followed by a small flash of yellow light, seconds later a yellow projectile whizzed past me missing me by inches and hitting the tree I was sitting on taking a good chunk of bark out with it before it disappeared.

"What the fuck…" Was all I could mutter before a massive explosion blew up the tree I was sitting entirely sending me flying into the air and eventually falling face first on the charred ground.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I had blacked out for a bit but quickly regained my focus I frantically looked around, what had attacked me? I looked over to the remaints of the tree I was in, the old Oak Tree had been completely up-rooted and now lays burnt, charred, leafless, and dead on the forest floor leaning against another Oak Tree faint wisps of smoke flew out from burned trunk. _Shit I need to get out of here! _I quickly got up and scurried over the nearest tree for cover.

"Lucas _what was that?!_" Came another distressed Lucario who was also on guard duty with me, I think her name was Samantha.

"Sound the alarm! The hunters are here!" I cried back another explosion erupted 10 feet away from me, it sent a cloud of dirt spraying into the air and falling down like a hailstorm.

"_Hunters!"_

"_Humans!"_

"_They're here!_" I heard several other Lucarios on guard duty yell.

Running up a tree trunk I took to the trees, jumping from branches to branches I dashed towards the colony occasionally chucking aura spheres at the hunters behind me. _Wait a second_ I'm leading them straight to the colony! I stopped dead in my tracks turned backwards and ran towards the hunters, several fleeing Lucarios jumped past me.

"Lucas what are you doing!"

"Lead them away from the colony!" I yelled back.

"What?!" Several Lucarios cried back.

"Lead them away from the colony, we have to protect the others!" I yelled back feeling courageous, selfless, and brave. Apparently they agreed with me with 4 other Lucarios coming up behind me.

I don't know what happened with the rest considering there is suppose to be 20 Lucarios out tonight, well I can't blame them for choosing life over probable death. I can only hope they warn the others.

"What should we do?" A Lucario to my right asked.

"Slow them down I guess! By enough time for everyone to escape!" I cried back.

Just as I said that an explosion racketed the tree infront of me. The group of 5 Lucarios including me literally ran into that explosion and all its shrapnel. It obviously knocked us off balance and we tumbled and fell to the forest floor. I blacked out for a few seconds but quickly stood up helping everybody else up, I think I went partially deaf from all these explosions since I keep feeling this painful ringing in my ear, I didn't pay much head to it however since the adrenaline blocked out most of the pain.

"Lucas…" A Lucario named Samantha said in complete fear and shock. She was trembling… I looked over to where she fixed her stare and so did the 3 other Lucarios in our little group.

"Speak of the devil…" I noted. Before us we saw a group of 15-25 strange unknown creatures of which I assume are these… _hunters_.

They looked absolutely _horrible_, no fur whatsoever except for some oddly placed patches on their faces. How could they possibly brave the harsh environment of Sinnoh without fur? I took a sniff of the air, _OH SHIT THEY EVEN SMELL LIKE ABOMINATIONS_. They were the skin and fibers of other Pokemon… I smelled the wool of Mareeps on them, the pelt of Bibarels, the fibers of cotton plant. What unholy creatures are _these_ like parasites they were the dead material of other Pokemon to suit their own needs.

Oh Arceus are they gonna do this to _us_?! _NO_ I won't let them skin my colony. I rose up with a brave look on my face, I will probably die tonight… but it is to defend all my loved ones in our colony. The 4 other Lucarios with me rose aswell we had all unanimously excepted our fate. The hunters-no! The _abominations_ rose what looked like sticks in their hands. They held the sticks wrong though as if pointing it at us in a flat-off fashion instead of straight up. They didn't even hold the stick itself instead holding it by a smaller branch facing downwards.

The stick didn't even look like a stick, it looked smooth all around with no imperfections. The fact that they didn't have imperfections made them imperfect themselves because that didn't make them apart of nature. That made even the stick these abominations used _abominations _themselves.

"Don't stand still keep moving whatever magic stick they have they can drop all of us from a distance." A older more experience what I presume Lucario warrior veteran advised us.

I took great heed to follow his advice, we had a small little standoff with both parties failing to move even a muscle. I was the one to make the first move, I quickly charged an aura sphere within seconds and chucked it at the ground. The ensuing explosion kicked up a whole lot of dirt and debris conveniently making a smoke screen and the entire group of Lucario broke into the trees circling around the abominations.

They fired their magic sticks at us, the yellow glowing projectile that came out of them at lightning fast speed peppered the trees taking off chunks of bark and even whole branches off, what are these things? For now I'll call those magic sticks _firesticks_ I guess I don't really get good inspiration when I'm about to be killed.

Jumping from branch I drew formed a bonerush in my hand dragging the blue glowing ethereal bone from nonexistence. I jumped down from the trees ontop of one of the hunters and batted it in the back of the head, the force of impact was enough to send it to the ground and I'm pretty sure EI broke the skull. Took down one… about 19 more to go, that move I did incapacitated one but I attracted the attention of the 19 other hunters.

I drew up another aura sphere palming it in my right hand and threw it at the ground. I did the smoke screen thing again but this time didn't take to the tree instead circling around the hunters shooting at the tree under a false prediction of my where-abouts. I came up behind one and drew up a force palm swaying my hand back and forth once a massive explosion erupted right next to the hunter's back. With a massive explosion akin to their _own_ explosion guns I sent him fly into the trees he tumbled a bit in the branches before falling onto a singular branch impacting in the worst possible position and with the nastiest spine breaking sound.

You know for such lethal weaponry these hunters use them rather poorly. Several aura spheres came down from the trees racketing the ground with explosions and the 4 Lucarios with me decided to come down and fight face-to-face 2 of them had bone rushes drawn and the other 2 have metal claws drawn. I recounted the hunters which came down to about 14 individuals, they raised their guns I drew a bonerush and charged at them.

"Come on! There lousy at close combat when they can't move their magic sticks." A Lucario yelled and oh how so right he was.

Several of us used double teams to disorientate the hunters while we silently picked them off from behind. I soon found myself facing three hunters who figured out most of their firesticks are useless in close range. I moved up my hands infront of me in a defensive position _boxer style_. The three drew much smaller sticks but they were extremely _shiny_ and looked to have pointed tips. It was my kind that thought theirs martial arts a mistake if you asked me but that meant I have the unwavering advantage in bare knuckle fighting, or in this case furred knuckles with knife fighting.

One rushed at me preparing to jab me with his shiny stick I side stepped to the right batting his arm away with the spike on my hand. I snaked my left arm up to his neck and bracing it against it soon I had moved into hugging distance locked his neck under my arm twisted it up and listened to the cracks of a breaking neck. The body fell limb and I took cover behind it using it to block the next incoming shiny sticks which imbedded themselves in the dead hunter's back.

I palmed and aura sphere and chucked it point blank at one hunter's face he fell to the ground screaming from the burns. I threw the dead body at the growing group of hunters facing me. They _all_ got hit and comically fell to the ground one of the hunters fired a new kind of firestick one that shot very rapidly one after the other. And much to my distress and dread one Lucario fell lifeless to the ground blood dripping from multiple new holes in his body. _No… _NO!

Kicking a hunter's crotch causing him to keel over I locked his neck with my arm and rolled across his back using the momentum and my strength to throw them at another group of hunters. One abomination drew a much smaller firestick pointed it at a distracted me and fired I only saw the small flash from the edge of my vision. The searing hot projectile went straight through my side braking multiple ribs but _barely_ missing my heart and lungs.

The impact was enough to stop me dead in my track. Searing pain coursed through my body infecting every single nerve.

"Ahh!" I screamed from the pain never in my life have I ever felt anything so painful no creature on this planet deserved to be killed by these things.

Like how fast they travel however most of the unbridled pain got blocked out by the adrenaline pumping through my veins. But even that wasn't enough the dam hunters soon had my keeling on the floor with their arms locking mine in, one even took the liberty of copying my move and locking in my head with their stick like arms. Everything stopped… everyone went silent…. Off to the right I saw another Lucario being executed by the rapid firing fire stick.

A hunter sprayed his demon stick into the trees and another Lucario fell down from the impact and as I know extremely unexpected and sudden surge of intense pain. A rather large a buff hunter who I would presume to be their leader placed his vile foot on my friend's chest. He drew a sharp shiny stick and drove it through my friends neck….

"_NOOOOOO!" _I yelled but it was obvious my tongue was un recogizeable by the likes of them. They killed them… Th-they killed them all… no remorse, no mercy. It was clear these freaks lived for the kill and nothing else… what a cursed life it must be to only kill in this world… but I had no pity for them or will I _ever_ have pity for them….

But they left me alive.. _why_. The abomination looked at me, it had like its _friends_ no fur on its face except strangely patches throughout its face. It walked up to me with its blooded shiny stick drawn, I had a deathly glare on my face I _will_ not give it the satisfaction of seeing struggle or afraid. He brought his shiny stick up against my neck running against the soft skin there, I kept my face straight increasing my glare.

"Go ahead then… _kill_ me you abominatic bastards!" I yelled.

"Keep this one alive, I like this one… want to see the look on his eyes when I wipe his blight of a kind off of this region." He said, his voice was deep yet gravelly, it too was an abomination. In our culture atleast individuals with the deeper spectrum of voices are looked up to as the wise and strong many become great warriors, shamans, and clan leaders. _It's_ voice was the furthest thing from that filled with deceit, lies, evil, and venom.

"What have we ever done to you!? You are the blights to this great planet slaughtering it's creatures off left and right!" I yelled right back at it, but it looked as it did not understand a word I'm saying. _What?_

It keeled over hovering it's bare face close to mine, "Oh is the little soldier boy trying tot ell me something?" He used a voice females commonly used on cubs.

So I can understand him… but he not _me?_ How is that possible? That alone even _further_ separate it's kind from the rest of the Pokemon on this planet. It let out a sickly laugh and the rest of its followers followed along like Mareeps obediently obeying their masters.

I spat in it's laughing face, it fell over in disgust wiping it's mouth _what it has never been spat on before?_

"Why you little bastard!" He yelled back taking a coward's route punching and kicking my chest while I was restrained by it's minions, "Disgusting little vermin. Here's something for you to remember!" He ordered his minions to move me into a position where I was on my back being held up.

They held me _very_ still gravitation towards keeping my head, legs, and arms restrained. He tipped his shiny knife very close angling it and pointing it at my eye. Was the bastard going to gouge my freaking eyes out?! Oh nononono I'm not letting that fucker do anything to my eyes, I'm the only one in the colony with perfect 20/20 vision! Just before he was about to take my eye out I buckled up and forward instead sending the knife across my face and down my cheek. OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS IT HURTS! I guess it was better than having it take my eye out. In the brief moment of violence I had sprayed some blood onto its face. It recoiled back in disgust frantically trying to wipe the blood off. The vision on my left eye had been blocked out by blood lost.

"I'm dealing with it anymore. Knock him out and bring the rest of our forces!" He said pissed off and angry at his subordinates.

"Wh-what sir?" One of his little minions failed to understand the command the first time. The leader drew his firstick and delivered one singular shot to the speakers head.

"I SAID KNOCK THE BASTARD OUT AND BRING THE REST OF OUR FORCES!" He yelled at them firing a few more projectiles at the ground infront of them. He flipped his stick over showing the smaller diagonal stick attached to hit and bashed my head. I black out upon impact.

(Not 2 and a half hours later)

"_L-lucas!_ Lucas! Please wake up, _please_." My eyes groggily opened my vision transitioned from pitch black to one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen.

Sierra was ontop of me frantically trying to wake me up. Tears were streaming down those blue eyes of hers. I Arceus _what happened_! My hand instinctively came up and cupped her head.

"Where am I?" I asked deathly serious I swore she was blushing when I cupped her head. She didn't have a chance to reply because before I knew it the leader guy came up and dragged Sierra from my grasp and threw her into a group of kneeling Lucario with their restrained hands behind their backs. _Is this…. No I can't be_.

"Oo looky here soldier boy's awake!" The abomination said excitedly pulling em up into a kneeling position and he ordered his minions to restrain my arm.

"Sierra wh-what's going on?" I asked I knew the hunters couldn't understand us and I didn't see any other Pokemon nearby to translate for them, then again he would actually agree to work with these…_ demons_, "Oh yea and the hunters can't understand our tongue I found that out the first 20 minutes." I added.

She looked scared half to death, "When the rest of the watchers returned they sounded the alarm. W-we managed to evacuate most of the colony but the elders are too old and sickly to be evacuated so the praetorians guards had to stay behind aswell and they got killed when these _hunters_ first attacked." Sierra said trembling, "L-Lucas never in my life have I seen a praetorian guard be taken down _that fast_." She got scared down to a high pitch whisper.

I felt the strangest feeling in my gut, it wasn't butterflies oh no. really I didn't know _what_ it was but if by some off chance that it is this _power_ that Dialga spoke of then I hope it comes soon. Because we are all running out of time. The hunter leader pulled a smaller stick out from his leg, I presume he did such impossible feat by black magic.

He placed a hand on the top of the stick and actually pull a part of it back, he didn't move the stick but moved an attachment _to_ the stick. It cycled with a metallic clicking sound and he pointed it right at my head, it had a hole right dab in the center of it. I assume that their Legendary like yellow projectile ejected themselves from that hole.

"Ok, obviously this isn't your entire colony so I'll make it very clear. _Where are the rest?_ He asked with venom in his voice. I glared right back at him showing no sign of fear, that feeling in my gut radiated across my body.

"Oo not talking I see…" It said, "Just like all the old geezers here you will protect your precious _species_ at all cost." He spat looking at the group of Lucarios infront of us. I looked through them aswell, I saw my parents, Sierra's parents, the 3 high elder that ruled this clan, Jace, Steel, two female Lucario named Samantha and Skylar, _Terrence_, and a praetorian that looked as if he had been beaten and tortured for information.

Oh great it's not like they have any leverage over us. He selected one Lucario from the group it was elder Alder_ I know right?_ That was his name. Oh shit this isn't the time for humor! Sierra bursted into a cry again with fresh tears. The hunter leader placed its stick against Alder's head making that metallic clicking sound again.

"You feel like talking _now_? Huh soldier boy?" He mocked me. Alder had a fearless look on his eyes and met my gaze.

"Lucas look at me…" He said softly, I so did, "I've dealt with the like of these humans before… they are stubborn creatures and grossly misinformed and fearful/superstitious of the Pokemon they kill. They will single out you and _you_ alone under a assumption that you are an elder defending the colony." He said bravely.

"Whatever happens Lucas even if every Lucario here is killed do _not_ tell them about our secret sanctuary. _Do you understand me?_" He asked.

"Y-yes sir." I forced myself to say.

"Come on yah little prick I _know_ your kind can talk to mine, you really are the masters of aura and once that barrier is down your blight of a kind can master any possible obstacle ever created, language, war, tactics." It said getting tenser and tenser stiffening its hand held stick against Alder's neck.

"I'll give you _10 seconds_!" He yelled at me and started chanting a strange language in unison, what dah hell was he saying, "3..2…1…" He said quietly and all of a sudden a massive explosion came from the hole of his stick and before we all knew it Alder fell dead to the ground blood pouring out of the new hole in the side of his head. Everyone recoiled back in disgust, fear, and anger.

He selected Terrence from the group, "Nonono take this bitch next to me!" He yelled, oh how quickly he shows his true colors. I just wished the hunter would have killed him but Terrence knew how to talk with _humans_. He closed his eyes and his dreadlocks rose the hunter stopped in his tracks… _no, NO HE DIDN'T THE TRAITORES BASTARD!_

An evil grin formed on the hunter's face he much to my praise shot Terrence right in the stomach and he keeled over clenching the bleeding hole in his belly_ I really hope he dies_. He plucked Sierra from the group and pointed his firestick at her, obviously her parents went crazy but they were held down. Sierra was crying uncontrollably now. That feeling in my gut was now coursing through my veins, my heart rate doubled, I started sweating, my eyes snapped fully open, and I felt the adrenaline going.

"_The time is now" _I heard a mysterious deep ancient voice in my head.

"Oh looky here soldier boy has a soft spot for a pretty face." The hunter spat and grinned an _evil_ wolfish grin.

"Lucas." Sierra whispered, "I don't care if I die… just protect the rest of our kind." Sierra whispered selflessly.

The chains that bound my hands faded away into a mist, but I did not spring my surprise attack yet.

"_The daughter of Dialga faces great danger. The Knight of the Legendaries __**shall **__answer the call" _The voice said again, I started losing control of my body. But I was not drooping or falling over I remained in my original state although I feel as if another presence was taking control of my body.

"I'll give you _20_ seconds before I kill teary eyes over here." He smiled cruelly , I heard the distinct metallic noise of his firestick preparing to unleash it's projectile. Sierra closed her eyes awaiting her death.

"_**The Knight of Sierra will answer the call! Tasked with duty of protecting the beacon of a species WE WILL NOT LET FAIL THEM!" **_The voice inside my head bellowed, I lost control of my head. It was like I was kicked out of my own body, in fact I was. Right now I guess I had turned into a ghost standing just behind my body I looked at my hands and they were slightly see-through and no one in the area noticed me these were _classic_ signs that you had turned into a ghost or is experiencing a near death experience.

I looked over to my body I didn't know what was going to happen, for the first 5 dreadul seconds I just sat there with a blank stare. My body keeled over in a bowing state and I saw that my eyes had shut, my dreadlocks rose.

"_Did you really think that a __**Knight**__ would be so easily broken. Did you really think that __**you**__ of all humans can so easily stop a __**Knight of the Legendaries **__from full-filling his mission. *Mocking cocky laugh* You are clearly mistaken you old fool…" _What technically is a spirit growled everyone grew dead silent he had broadcasted his message to everybody.My body had been possessed that was not my voice. I sounded _old, ancient, eternal,_ _wise_ but at the same time took the tone of a warrior _aggressive, angry_, just load up The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and use "Odahviing's" voice as a base to what I sound like also with the deepness and ancient vibe of "Paarthurnax's" as an undertone to that .

Everyone took a step back away from my sudden change even the majority of the hunters. The Hunter Leader looked like he had been cornered.

"_Lucas?!"_ Sierra cried in shock.

"_Daughter of Dialga…. Get behind me." _I said my body still possessed but I'm just translating in first person to avoid mass confusion.

"… What?" She shouted back.

I cracked an ever so ill time smirk on my face and my eyes snapped open revealing glowing blue orbs. I violently lunged out from my kneeling position. I formed an aura sphere within fractions of a second and through it with masterful accuracy at the Hunter Leader's hand dislodging the firestick from its hand. I jumped up in the air tucking my legs in but I didn't do anything to maneuver forward no I just fell down straight and phased into the ground with a puff of oily black shadows.

I popped back up behind Sierra grabbing her dissolving her restraints spun around so that she is behind me. Bending the very earth to my will I thrusted both my fists into the at the same time stone tombs encased all the Lucarios _Terrence too…_ excluding Sierra and I my body was cloaked in black smoke well not really cloaked more so partially covered in it to give off this incredibly badass effect. Anyways black oily smoke drifted off my body, the hunters tried to shoot me but the projectiles just evaporated into a metal mist once they even come close to me. Oh yea the Lucarios I pulled my fists down and the stone for a lack of better word _tombs_ buried themselves in the ground, I sent them off the meet with the colony.

They still fired their firesticks none the less, I kept Sierra close to me using myself as a shield to protect her, it was my duty to protect her at all cost. Soon hunters realized that their firesticks weren't going to work they charged me with their sharp shiny sticks. One hunter went for an overhead jab I grabbed his wrist stopping his attack, I punched out his neck with one single blow and kicked him off. Spinning around I deflected another knife aimed at Sierra I used the deflection to lock the hunters knife arm in and drove it right into the chest of another hunter on the opposite side of me.

I kicked a hunter's balls grabbed his neck locked it in rolled up and broke his neck, I did a blind kick backwards and my leg found a stomach stunning that hunter for the slightest second I elbowed his neck to the side he fell to the ground and I stomped his neck. I blocked another knife literally inches from a panicked Sierra frantically trying to dodge everything. I force palmed his hand into oblivion and kicked him into a nearby tree. I grabbed Sierra's shoulders and a cloud of black smoke enshrouded us. We phased out and reappeared in a nearby tree.

Sierra was looking right into my glowing eyes with a pleading look, "L-L-Lucas what is _this_?" She desperately asked.

I placed a hand on her neck, _"All shall be explained in time, stay up here Daughter of Dialga._" The deep ancient voice said turned around and jumped down.

I awaited the swarm of 15 hunters he all stood in a nice orderly line infront of me baring their firesticks all pointed right at me. The black smoke which acted as a protective barrier faded away and it was replaced by the most badass looking blades I have ever seen. The blades where green in color and appear to be levitating literally centimeters above my fur. Around my wrist were circular structures where the blades seem to rotate out from.

Both my arms where covered in these gauntlets that lead up to my elbow. At the very tip of my elbow the gauntlet extended into a lethal tip for lethal elbowing action. From the circular wrist ornament extended blades that extended 3 feet out from the side of my balled fist. The blades were close to the side of my arms and followed the outside of my arm not the inside. I will name these… _shroud blades!_ Or I'll name it when I get control of my body again/

In a taunting state I rose my blades up crossing them in an X shape and grinding them downwards creating a shower of sparks. I repeated that action multiple times letting out a primal battle cry that I swear sounds just like a freaking roar. But that wasn't the stop of it aura armor formed around me.

It started with the double chest plate fitted close together but mirroring my man boobies. But that wasn't the end of it _no that was just_ _my upper chest!_ From my mid chest down to my lower chest was a series of overlapping aura plates following the curvature of my ribs underneath my soft stomach was still covered nonetheless but the armor just looked more natural and organic even though it was by definition naturally made and organic.

My thigh down to my knee was covered in a singular plate, _I'm not talking about the always awkward crotch armor_. My knee down was covered in a series of overlapping plated armor that took the shape of boots, my knees and elbows had aura knee and elbow pads just getting those out of the way. My arm armor was rather a hybrid with overlapping plates on the top of my arm extending from my razor edged shoulder pads from the bottom extended a singular plate armor. From the elbow down was my bladed gauntlets. OH FUCK YEAD DID I LOOK BADASS!

But that wasn't the end of it! 3 plates came up from my neck and covered my face like a helmet. There was one plate ontop that took the top half of my head including the top of my lip and snout and it formed around my glowing eyes taking the shape of the top of my head. Two plates came in from the bottom on opposites sides of my mouth followed my jaw line and up to the front of my snout. At the front of my mouth they sorta slid open covering the bottom half of my snout and part of my head entirely. From this two mandible like pieces came down two sabered points from the front corner of my mouth where the sides of my mouth ended at a corner leading to my front mouth.

"Solider boy's protecting his little princess." The Hunter Leader laughed at me, "Focus all fire on that little bitch!" He yelled and all the hunters rose their firesticks and pointed at Sierra in the tree.

Instinctively I looked over to Sierra and quickly phased over to her pulling up an aura shield to protect from the shower of firestick projectiles. I wrapped Sierra up with one of my hand and tucked her head into my shoulder shielding her from all the forces that would have killed her. Soon the firesticks stopped firing and I got my chance.

"Stay close to me." I whispered she nodded her eyes were closed she did not want to process with her eyes atleast all the chaos going about. I turned around and Sierra hopped onto my back wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me close it would have been a lot better IF HER FREAKING CHEST SPIKE wasn't digging into my back.

I jumped down from the tree, with a surge of energy I overlapped my aura armor onto Sierra who was on my back. Now I look like I have a freakin backpack on my back except this one was alive and had ears. The hunters fixed their shiny sticks onto their firesticks and charged me with what looked like a spear.

_Here we go_. I crashed my shroud blades together creating a shower of sparks before charging at the hunters. I was clearly unaffected by the sudden weight I had gained and oh yea a reminder that I was being possessed by a spirit and am not doing any of this myself. Jumping between two Hunters I brought my blade up between them cutting their necks and pushing them to the ground. Now In a crouching position I rolled to the right to avoid a downward spear blow now on my back I tripped the hunter that tried to kill me. I got up and jabbed him in the neck with my blades killing him.

Standing up I kicked a hunter right in the stomach using the bent result to elbow in his neck and knock him out. Turning around I grabbed both hands of a hunter head butted and kicked his chest. Jumping back I impacted another hunter behind me I sweept his legs from under him and stopped out his neck. Doing a little mini circle with my hands I brought out a torrent of fire from out of nowhere. The inferno formed a fiery circle following the path of my hand. My shroud blades evaporated and I used one of the most deadly weapons in nature to combat the most unnatural of foes.

Sweeping the flames around I set all the hunters on fire, they screamed and ran around like a Pidgy with a head cut off. Evaporating the flames I drew up my aura blades once more and proceeded to finish the rest of these hunters. Soon I easily reached the final three hunters I locked one's head in and broke the other I stabbed that left the hunter leader…. Speaking of which where was that bastard? I felt a massive firestick pellet hit the back of my head the force of which was enough to knock even _me_ over and it almost knocked me even as I'm hovering over the brink of unconsciousness.

There he stood, fucking coward even snuck up on me. I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my pain one was that my eyes were glowing and I showed no expression and the other is that I couldn't even show it if I wanted to.

"Looky here…" He said what really is his signature line. I didn't want to carry out that conversation I had regenerated most of my wounds and is now back at full strength again.

I tripped it getting up and over ontop of it hovering my aura blade over his neck.

"Go on than do it…" He said fearlessly.

"…_It is not your time to die Slia'ark Upnik your fate has been determined in the prophecy of Lucarios. You the most evil of abominations in this world shall be slain by the blade of the Lucario of whoms body I possess. __**It is not your time to die, but know this you murderer… your time is coming soon…**__" _I spoke in that ancient deep voice…. WHAT?!, "_We shall meet again…" _I said before phasing away in a puff of oily shadow taking Sierra with me.

We reappeared in a dark cave I could sense that the colony had camped out nearby. Sierra had been released from my shields and is now backed up against the wall looking onto me with shock and a bit of fear.

"L-Lucas what was that!? _What just happened?! Why are your eyes glowing like that?! And how did you kill ALL THOSE HUNTERS!_" Sierra shrieked trembling before me. Oh that put a guilty feeling in my heart seeing her cower away from me like that.

"_Daughter of Sierra I'am the Spirit of War I was tasked by Dialga himself the father of time with the duty of protecting you at all cost." _I said, _"At this time however my services are no longer required and rest assure Mistress the individual of whoms body I possess will explain all to you. I do believe his name is __**Lucas**__ however…" _The Spirit said and before I knew it I had control of my body again.

But I wasn't all perfectly healthy oh no. I wasn't immortal that temporary moment of immortality was as I just said _temporary_. I felt massive _excrutiating_ pain riddled throughout my bodyit was enough as that I fell to the ground threatening to slip into unconsciousness. My vision grew blurrier and blurrier. Sierra scampered over to me.

"_Lucas?! Lucas?! LUCAS?!" _She frantically screamed tears streaming down on her shoulder, "_Don't die on me I can't lose you now? Please Lucas!" _Was the last few words I heard before my vision blacked out and I drifted off into the black abyss…

_Wohooo! I'M BACK! And holy fuck did I come back with a bang, so nice dam long chapter for you guys. Please like and reviews and UNTO NEXT TIME MATES!_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sierra's Tale. Part 3

The Calm.

(Normal Present Day POV)

Not much happened during the regular breaks between story telling that Sierra often did. Honestly she just made herself more vulnerable to the stupid questions she really dislikes. Ash didn't do much either except waiting for Sierra to resume her tale. The boy however did take out a notepad midstory and drew from his mental memory Lucas's mask/helmet thing. He never really did use his own since the situation to warrant using it never came up, however if the mask looks totally badass like the skull of some badass creature then that's a different story…

(Flashback WOOooOOoo)

(Lucas POV)

Whoa-whoa shit! Where the hell am I? I had just woken up and my eyes snapped open. Where in the hell was I?! Reacting to the alien environment I snapped up and backed up in a panicked state. Where the hell was I?! My panic was stopped dead in its tracks by a searing pain that radiated from my abdomen. I fell over clenching my chest wincing in pain.

"Oh my Arceus Lucas!" A familiar voice cried rushing to my aid, "What did you do!" She said drawing up a heal pulse on my abdomen which looked to have been covered in bloody white bandages that wrapped around my stomach.

"I woke up!" I retorted groaning in pain, the heal pulse eased the pain but it still hurt a lot. After about 5 minutes my pain started to ease up and I relaxed resting my head down exhausted from that episode.

"Wh-where…. Where are we?" I asked panting in exhaustion.

Sierra kept running her heal pulse up and down my belly, I never realized how beautiful she looked at the moment. Her fur was soft and clean with a slight watery mist over so I guess she had just bathed and over her right ear she wore pink orchid. Oh she made it unfair how beautiful she was.

"A random cave I guess." She said stopping the heal pulse unwrapping my bandages and looking over my wounds, "The rest of the colony is just outside we're all heading to the mountains were we'll hopefully be safe from those awful hunters." Her voice suddenly dropped and I saw tears forming in her eyes. Alright… _what did I do_?

"Oh my Arceus Lucas you're _alive_." Sierra cried giving me a very sudden tearful hug burying her face in my neck fur, "L-last night w-when you saved me and brought back here and y-you fainted right after words… Oh I thought I lost you, _there was so much blood_." She sobbed, I wrapped one of my arms around her trying to comfort her. We were both in an awkward position considering I was laying down and she was right ontop of me…

"I did everything I could to stop the bleeding a-and eventually I did but-but you were so _weak_ a-and you were barely breathing." She sobbed into my shoulder, "It is all my fault. It's all _my fault_." She cried.

"Hey-hey how is this in _anyway _your fault?" I snapped back at her clearly hating it when she blamed herself for my injuries.

"I should have helped you last night…." She cried, "I should have helped you more so maybe you wouldn't have been shot so much maybe you wouldn't have been stabbed so much! _Instead_ I just sat there trembling my ass off like a little girl being the useless crying damsel in distress!" Her crying grew louder and frankly more heart breaking.

"Hey!" I yelled quickly getting her attention, "Don't you ever, _ever_ put yourself down like that ever again _you hear me?_ You are _not_ useless Sierra that was the first time you have ever been brutally attacked and almost killed, and you expect to have reacted expertly to that situation?" I said almost scolding her.

"_You_ did it! And hell Lucas_ you almost died_ and _I _just sat their crying my ass off in panic how do you think_ I feel_ about that?!" She cried back.

"I didn't do that myself! Hell I was scared shitless too!" I retorted Sierra gave me this questioning glance, "Yea I had to be possessed by a freaking spirit to even come close to fighting those hunters Sierra!" I half lied in order to try make her feel better, I hated seeing her cry.

"You are not useless Sierra. _Ok?_ Don't you ever think that." I tried to comfort her, "Look Sierra that was the first time you have _ever_ found yourself in a situation like _that_, it was only natural to be afraid of the danger you can't expect to find that certain kind of bravery out of yourself the _first time_ you were attacked." I argued.

"The saying that individuals _rise to the occasion_ has always been false in my eyes atleast or the spirit that possessed, me when we face the greatest of danger like when whether you act or not act determines whether you or your loved ones live or die we fall back to our training our past experience _we both_ have never experienced anything like that." I said stroking her teary cheeks with my thumb gazing into those teary blue eyes of hers, "I didn't fight those hunters… my body was possessed by the Spirit of _War_ of all spirits in order for me to remotely fight them." I said.

"Don't you _ever_ put yourself down like that ever again." I scolded, "You understand me Sierra? Because all those years ago when we stumbled upon Dialga and he read that prophecy to us he made it very clear that it was _my duty_ to protect _you_ at all costs. I accepted that job within a heartbeat Sierra and it breaks my heart seeing you beat yourself up for when I get injured trying to _protect you_. So promise me Sierra that you won't do anything like that _ever again_. Promise me Sierra." I made her promise me. She nodded her head and bursted into tears again crying into my shoulder again.

Well I got my speech out so that didn't leave much for me to say… After a while it looked like Sierra had finally stopped crying _what a relief_. She was taking long steady breaths to calm herself, she was still laying at my side though… Her head was rested on my furry chest, one of her arm was draped over my chest while the other was under my neck as if she was hugging me like a stuffed Teddiursa. Soon she lazily closed her eyes and dozed off, I felt her soft rythamic breaths against me.

_Oh shit why is she doing this!_ Panicky thoughts formed/raced through my head with Sierra deciding to fall asleep next to me. _Does she actually __**like **__me? Is she just doing this because I'm injured like this? Oh Arceus please let that not be the case! What if I start getting better she'll stop doing things like this! Like I like her so much and I've always hated it that she always thinks of me as a friend._

"For Arceus's sakes Lucas _relax_." Sierra sleepily said nuzzling her head against my chest, "I like you ok? That's all you really need to know at the moment. " She smiled and used a teasing voice on me.

"Wait… y-you _like_ me?" I asked almost hopefully, at that moment my I felt my heart beat almost triple and I could feel that I was already starting to sweat

"yes Lucas… I've always liked you." She said resting her head on my chest again, "Once as a friend… this time around… maybe something _more_ Lucas."

"Isn't this a little… _too soon?_ Like I guess you just _broke up_ with Terrence and not the day after you move on to me?" I said hating myself for saying that a little since I didn't want to ask too much question and destroy whatever romantic feelings she already has.

"Terrence had a rather _bad_ track-record with girls as we all know Lucas." She actually gave her answer some thought, "I thought I could change him Lucas… that night we went out I thought I could change his ways… Guess I was wrong and he showed his true colors that night." She said.

"And you're right Lucas this is a bit too fast for my liking." She said, "How about we start over from the _very beginning_ of things… and _take it slow_. How about that?" She sweetly asked.

"Yea I can do that." I replied.

"Oh yea and by the way… how did you-?"

"I'm laying right next to you Lucas…" She flashed a wolfish smile, "I can see your aura Lucas it's like a freakin fire cracker of emotions." I gave an _oh_ face.

"Oh and I almost forgot Lucas. Speaking of last night you have a lot of explaining to do mister." Sierra got up now sitting crossed legged next to me, "Explain when you made it your supernatural duty to protect me at all cost." She said.

I felt that dam feeling in my gut again, _"This should do it for the explaining part._" I heard Dialga's echoey voice in my head. I felt a surge of power and knowledge radiate through my body hell I think he just improved my aura skills.

"I think this should do it…" I said conjuring up an extra large aura sphere, Sierra's eyes widened in surprise. The aura sphere had blue outlines but was mostly clear on the inside. At the inside of the aura sphere formed a picture/scenario it was that of the time when Sierra and I first met Dialga and he read us that prophecy.

"Remember that time when we stumbled upon Dialga in his volcanic sanctuary?" I asked Sierra quietly nodded, "And he read us that badass prophecy.". The sphere fast forwarded through the events of that time until the exact time Dialga knocked out Sierra but kept me conscious.

"All these years _this_ is the part you don't know about." I said and Sierra looked on with curiosity.

"_When I spoke of Sierra's Guardian would you ever believe that, that knight would ever turn out to be you?"_

"_You play a vital role in this prophecy aswell Lucas- Protect her at all cost."_

"_This orb contains the memory of hundreds of thousands of the greatest warriors in history. You have absorbed all of their knowledge, experience, and skills of which will be released once you have evolved into a Lucario"_

"_Serve me well Lucas and protect her with your life."_

I took the liberty of leaving out the lovers part of our conversation.

"Dialga tasked me with the duty of protecting you Sierra." I said, "Knowing myself I took the job instantly."

"Here is the conversation I shared with him yesterday afternoon before the attack I guess." I said waving my hand around the aura sphere all fortune teller like. Sierra was glued to her seat I guess she wanted to know more about what has been kept from her the past couple of years.

"Here we go…"

"_There is no way you can just stumble upon powers like those." _

"_You will fully realize yourself when you are at your lowest point in the most dire of situations. Until such time however that force, that part of you will remain in a primal state like an attachment to your instincts."_

"_It will activate when so needed but you will be controlled by something else entirely the power itself, during that time you will not be a master of your own body"_

"_That_ is what you saw last night Sierra." I said evaporating the aura sphere, "I guess the spirit took control of me because I wasn't ready. _That's_ how I fought those hunters and _that's_ how I saved all the elders really."

"You went all these years without telling me?" Sierra asked slyly.

"Well it wasn't really like I was allowed to."

"_Really?_ When in that entire movie did Dialga tell you that you couldn't tell me about this?" Sierra pressed on her question.

She had backed me into a corner _metaphorically _of course, "Look it doesn't matter now _does it?_ What's done is done, now _you_ know now pretty much the entire colony knows." I reasoned.

Sierra gave me a scolding face before heaving a sigh, "What am I going to do with you." She half laughed half sighed laying down next to me and resting her head on my chest again. I wrapped one of my arms around her body hugging her close to me aswell.

She nuzzled her head against my chest I felt her soft fur rub against my kinda but not so soft fur. She seemed to have melted into my warmth because she quickly fell into a sound sleep letting out soft rhythmic breaths. Oh Arceus I love her so much… I _really_ hope that _this_ is real and will last, I _pray_ that it will last.

I wished we could have stayed there _just like that_ forever. Just lay their wrapped in each other's warmth and comfort for eternity. But of course things like that could never stay and are constantly fleeting. And I'll be damned Sierra's Dad walked in from pretty much out of nowhere.

"Hey Lucas…" He started off but he took a glimpse of Sierra and I laying together, "Hey Sierra." He amended his first statement, why isn't he beating me up for doing things with his daughter well not things just laying down next to each other/sleeping with each other? Bear in mind kids sleeping with someone doesn't always mean sex…

"Yea Dad?" She replied acting and probably feeling not guilty or embarrassed at all.

"Can I borrow Lucas for a few seconds?" He asked in a sly voice, "I need to talk to him for a bit sweetheart."

"Ok Dad." She said sweetly getting up from my arms with little effort and walking out the mouth of the cave.

That left me in the same cave with a father Lucario who just saw his daughter lay in a fairly suggestive position right next to another Lucario when _she_ just got out of a rather _bad_ sorta relationship with another Lucario. Arceus I wish we had beds cause that would make it _so much_ easier explaining this situation better say "found them in bed" then "laying down next to each other".

"Lucas…"

"Mister Halkavar." I addressed him by his proper name, I didn't really want to go on his bad side.

"The only thing stopping me from beating you senseless with a bonerush is the history you have with family. This is… _quite_ a bit fast for my liking however, but better you Lucas then the rest of the males in the colony." He said. _Aww_ he trusted me with his daughter, "_But_, I am warning you _now_ Lucas, Terrence sold her out and nearly got her killed just to save his sorry little ass. I'm trusting you _only_ because of the bond you two share ever since you were little Riolus…. _If you hurt her_, if you ever do anything to _intentionally_ hurt her, whether her body, or her mind _I will kill you and __**gut you**_and then I'll even fight off your own father for your death _do_ _you understand me_?" He used an extremely threatening and grim tone.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good because I cannot let anyone hurt my daughter like Terrence nearly did ever again… Also this is _much_ too fast for my own liking. I am not saying _no_ because frankly I cannot control you adolescents on these kinds of things." He continued, "I'm only asking you to _be careful_ and to not make dumbass decisions, that means not abandoning her, supporting her, _protecting her_, and a HELL NO on sex. Do you agree to these terms of conditions?"

"Yes sir." I replied respectfully.

"Very well Lucas you have my permission to… _date_ my daughter. Fuck up on _this_ only _**once**_ and I swear to you that you will regret it…" He said, "And do not grow arrogant and cocky because I am only allowing this because of your _extremely_ positive history with our family."

"Thank you sir and I won't let you down." I replied.

"Don't make me promises Lucas… Terrence said that exact same thing. Just _do it_, and if you remain competent for _long enough_ then you will have my trust." He ended and I nodded.

"Oh yea and speaking about last night and your… _supernatural_ duty of protecting my daughter please explain to me what exactly _happened_ last night." He said leaning against one of the walls of the cave.

I conjured up that aura orb again, and replayed the events of my meeting with Dialga from that time in the volcano to yesterday afternoon. He was surprised about our volcano adventure but that quickly died down and his face showed little emotion through the events of yesterday afternoon. I showed him my talk with Dialga and the many things he explained to me and told me. Even the prophecy Sierra was involved in and eventually I showed _my_ part in that prophecy how I was tasked with the one duty of protecting Sierra at all cost.

Oh and I also added something new to the aura movie showing exactly how the events of last night turned out in an internal standpoint.

The short movie lasted about 15 minutes and after said 15 minutes we were left in silence.

"Well that was an… interesting turn of events." He said kind of awkwardly, "Nothing like a non-negotiable binding eternal prophecy to get a male to safeguard your daughter."

"Yea…" I said kinda embarrassed, "Last night it wasn't me who did _all that_. I was possessed and controlled by the Spirit of War of all spirits. Dialga said that until a time when I am at my lowest possible point in the greatest of dangers would I be able to gain _full_ control of these powers I have. Until then however the War Spirit will take over most of the time when Sierra is in grave danger." I explained.

He put a hand on his chin and nodded in satisfaction, "Mhmm that should be enough for your case Lucas." He said turning around and started walking out of the cave, "I hope you'll be just fine on your own… _Lucas?_ Considering how well you are being tended to." He noted.

"I'll be just fine sir." I replied respectively I wanted him to ensure him that he can trust me with his daughter.

"_Remember_ the rules of your… dare I say _relationship_ with my daughter _Lucas_." He warned me walking slowly out the cave quickly repeating everything he said to me the last 5 mintues, "As I said before, remain competent and respectful of my wishes and soon will you gain my trust." He ended finally walking out.

"Sierra!" He cried his daughter's name.

"Yea dad?" Came Sierra who came really out of nowhere, I guess she had really just been standing outside out of view.

"He's a keeper alright." He said kissing her forehead, "Take care of him." Was the last thing he said before walking entirely out of the cave and _finally_ out of eyesight.

That left Sierra and I alone in the cave again, "What did you two talk about?" She asked sweetly walking over to me and sitting down next to me looking over my wounds again.

"Nothing much really, mostly it was about how he wasn't sure about our relationship and that he would and I quote "kill me and gut me" if I ever screw up or hurt you." I somewhat lied to her leaving up some key parts of our conversation.

"Well Lucas I'm sure you would never do anything to hurt me." She said sweetly, "I trust you Lucas." She said softly giving me a warm hearted hug. _Aww…_

Again _that_ moment we had was even more fleeting then the first one with use practically sleeping together. And I'll be damned a second time Jace and Steel of all Lucarios had to burst in at the worst possible time.

"Heeey LUCAS! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Both Lucarios screamed at the top of their lungs running into the cave and jumping around in random places and random fashions.

"Oh shit man we were so-!" Steel tried to yell but he and Jace stopped dead in their tracks once he saw Sierra and I.

"Oh… I see you are… _busy_." Steel said awkwardly and an awkward silence ensued. Sierra immediately unwrapped her arms from my shoulders and just sat beside me with an embarrassed/guilty face I swear she was blushing but that dark blue fur of hers hid it rather well.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, "How have you guys been doing?" I asked, "You know after being held hostage and almost killed and all." I added.

"We've been doing good I guess." Jace said shortly.

"The rest of us weren't as roughed up as _you_ were I guess." Steel backed up, "But _hell_ you seem to have made a full recovery!" He said half in shocked looking over my wounds, I finally looked over it aswell. It didn't really effect me much just some new scars of which I didn't have before.

"Well that wasn't _all_ on me and my newfound magical abilities." I smiled playfully patting Sierra's head a little like she was a Lilpup I didn't know whether she liked it or but she wasn't saying anything, "Sierra is very gifted in the healing arts." I complimented.

"Uh-huh. So are you…" Jace started but trailed off, I knew what he was implying though.

"I guess so." I said, "Don't really know what to make of it though… It was kinda sudden." I directed the last part more so to Sierra, she replied with a sly smile.

"So do you guys want to talk to me about something or are you here to visit your good friend?" I asked whole heartedly but in a sarcastic tone. All of this is under the assumption that Steel and Jace are here to ask about last nights epic battle between, possessed me, and an army of hunters.

They gave somewhat guilty looks, "Yea we kinda wanted to talk to you about last night…" Jace asked.

Personally I was a bit more impatient this time around since I would much rather prefer to be alone with Sierra. So I just conjured up 2 aura spheres personal movie devices played the movie that I showed Sierra's Dad and sent the two off. Well I soon found out that they _weren't_ here to visit their dear old injured friend instead asking for an explanation to how he saved all their lives.

"You seem… _impatient_." Sierra said in a seductive tone. _Oh boy…_

"Oh yea Steel Jace 1 more thing!" I cried to them, the two immediately turned around at me, "I am under the assumption that the rest of the colony is just outside taking their turns with meeting with me since rumors spread so fast. I know you guys don't want to stress me out but could you do me a favor and send them all in here!" I yelled. That part seemed quite far fetched but I had a rather good assumption.

I is like I can just feel that power constantly growing more radiating throughout my body. _Is it possible_ _that the day I will finally be able to control my powers are fast approaching and could possibly be any day now? __**Nah**_ that day is _far_ away, who am I kidding I'M A Lucario! I have freakin aura vision! I can literally see the hundreds of souls outside the cave awaiting their turn to meet with me.

"Umm that was random…" Sierra noted on my random request she _obviously_ had not picked on to what I've seen.

"Close your eyes." I told her using a voice adults normally use on cubs. She just rolled her eyes and then closed them.

After a few seconds, "I see…" She said pointing her head out the mouth of the cave with her eye still closed. I nearly cracked up, "I thought you said you trusted me?" I slyly asked.

"Yea I trust you Lucas it's just that… well something as farfetched as what you just told me _before_ used my aura vision." She replied, _yea_ I can understand that logic.

And I'll be damned three times over about 180 Lucarios I guess crammed themselves into the cave. They surrounded Sierra and I like a swarm of insects, they were crowded from the very front of the cave to the very back of the cave. On a side not though atleast they had enough of a hive mentality to pile only half of their numbers into the cave as opposed to every 360 of them going into this cave.

Their golden silence was short lived however as the cave exploded into life. Everyone wanted to ask me a multitude of questions. Some of the questions were repeated several times by the individual asking it and 30+ more Lucarios asking the same questions. But there _was_ some very intelligent, unique, and original question that some of my Lucario friends asked, unfortunately all the _good_ questions got drowned out in the sea of questions in general.

"_Lucas can you tell us how single handedly saved the entire council of elders last night?"_

"_Lucas are you and Sierra dating now?"_

"_Lucas how have you been? Like how have you been feeling ever since you were shot and stabbed?"_

"_Lucas thank you for saving my Grandfather's life if you don't mind my family would like to invite you to dinner with us."_

"_Lucas can you tell all of us how you spontaneously acquired Legendary-like supernatural powers and saved the council of elders from an insurmountable number of hutners in one fail-swoop?"_

I didn't really pay much attention to the questions. One part is that I really couldn't because there was so many questions and the environment was so loud and the other part is that a majority of the questions were exactly the same they wanted to know _how I got my powers_/_how I saved everybody at the last possible seconds_. So I _kinda_ didn't really care since it was all the same questions.

"EVERYBODY SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Sierra yelled using her incredibly loud voice _yea_ she had a _voice_ for that but basically it was just an extremely loud scream.

Everybody almost magically grew silent and looked at Sierra with confused/shocked faces. Sierra turned to me with a _they're all yours_ look on her face. I don't know how she could have possibly translate a sentence that long to facial expression alone but she succeeded I guess…

"Ok, _thank you Sierra_." I made a side-note before starting, "To all of you who _don't _have questions involving what happened last night and my glowing eyes please ask them. To those who _do_ have questions with what happened last night with my glowing eye _please_ save your questions. Go!"

"Lucas, how have you been holding up? You know ever since last night." A Lucario named Samantha asked me.

"Well Samantha I think I'm doing just fine considering that I've been shot, stabbed, and beaten a couple of times." I sarcastically replied. Samantha stepped back and let another Lucario ask me a question. I gotta admit I was genuinely surprised how cooperative and calm everyone stayed.

"Next?" I asked.

"Lucas as I asked before, I didn't know if you heard me or not but my family would like to invite you to dinner with us as a thank you for saving my Grandfather's life last night. It would mean a great deal to _all_ of us if you can join us for dinner." The cutest 4 year old Riolu cub asked me.

"I would be happy to join you guys for dinner, when is it?" I replied with a smile something we should _all_ do more often.

"It is next Saturday." The Riolu cub replied.

"I'll see you than!" I replied enthusiastically sending him off. I swear everybody _awed_ at that exact moment.

Several more heartwarming and generally good questions came and gone, I obviously answered all of them. Ok so the 70 or so Lucarios with the good questions moved to the back of the mass of 180 Lucarios and everyone with the _what happened last night_ questions stepped forward in a nice and orderly mob.

"Ok I assume all of you want to know about what happened last night? Like how I magically gained supernatural powers and proceeded to beat all the hunter's rumps and save a majority of the elder council?" I asked slyly. The absolute _strangest_ thin happened… all the Lucarios in the mob nodded their heads slowly in almost perfect unison. It was quite creepy actually…

"Ok…" I said doing an amazing feat of aura manipulation, "This should explain it to most of you I guess." I summoned 180 personal aura sphere movie projector things and placed it in every Lucario's arms.

They all gasped and take several steps back in amazement looking into the projection orb. I projected everything I had showed Sierra's Dad from my meeting with Dialga in that volcano to my meeting with Dialga yesterday afternoon before it all began.

"Now that movie should explain it all to you guys and it should keep you busy for about 20 minutes." I said, "Now if you guys can please, calmly exit the cave in an orderly manner so that I can address the next 180 Lucarios." I directed and all 180 of them walked out. My Arceus I feel like I have the power of freakin Arceus commanding mobs of _these_ sizes so effortlessly and easily.

A few Riolu cubs and youngsters lingered to ask me last minute questions but they soon left as well. Just as soon as the first group left us however the second group of around 180 Lucarios walked in. Not really gonna bother describing the situation since it was _pretty much_ the same as twenty minutes ago. I answered a multitude of questions, accepted many invitations, chatted out lot's of _thank yous_, eventually I sent them all out with personal aura sphere movie projection device things. _Yep that's right I'll be calling them that from now on._

"Well that was… interesting." Sierra noted laying back down again, "It looks like you have a rather healthy fan base now." She said nuzzling her snout up against my neck.

"I was never wanted stardom Sierra, I just wanted to protect you." I wrapping one of my arms around her waist, "Give it a month Sierra it'll die down." I said. I looked over to her but soon found out that she had already fallen into a light sleep. Arceus I'm like a stuffed Teddiursa she just falls asleep so easily in my furry mass.

I was rather disappointed at this point, I had expected my parents to be the first ones to visit me in my injured state… Guess not… Yea cause you know if I had a son that was nearly killed and hospitalized I would take great precaution to make sure to be the _last_ people to visit him.

"You seem stressed…" Sierra noted sleepily around 20 minutes into her doze.

"How di-…." I started but soon found out how she knew, "Aura vision?"

"Aura vision…" Sierra sleepily answered my question.

"What's bothering you?" Sierra asked getting right to the point.

I hesitated for a while but finally decided to tell, "It's my parents…"

"Your parents?" Sierra asked slightly confused.

"Yea they have not showed up yet all this time." I said, "Like their son was nearly killed and gravely injured during a hostile attack and they don't even bother to show up just to check on him?"

"Oh don't be so gloomy son we didn't forget you." Came the rather suprising voice of my Dad cutting me off. What in da hell? Well I'll be damned 4 times over now I guess.

"_Oh for FUCKS SAKE STOP ASKING TO BE FUCKING DAMNED!"_ A rather angry Dialga mentally shouted at me, _"IT IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING WHENEVER YOU FUCKING PURPOSELY ASKED TO BE DAMNED! BECAUSE EVERY FREAKING TIME WE HAVE TO __**ALL**__ HAVE TO GO THROUGH A TERRIBLE MIGRAIN INDUCING PROCESS OF WHETHER TO DAMN YOU OR NOT __**WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT!**_"

Yo! Calm the fuck down! I'll stop asking to be damned ok!? Sierra immediately got up with an embarrassed expression. My Mom came out of nowhere and came barreling in.

"Lucas!" She shrieked half to tears, "Oh my little baby boy! Oh Arceus are you ok? Does your back hurt? Oh my Arceus _how could I let this happen_?" My Mom hugged my half to death showering me in teary kisses.

"Mom!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lucas _but I can't help it!" _After around 30 minutes my Mom finally calmed down enough for all of us to talk.

"So what took you guys so long to finally visit me?" I asked half scoldingly.

My Dad paused for a moment trying to compile the right words, "Don't think that we forgot about you son… Your Mother and I have wanted to visit you ever since you ended up here or more so woke up." He said, "But we both knew about how you basically became an overnight celebrity so we wanted to meet you on our _own_ terms _without_ mobs of your newfound fans well… _mobbing us._ We wanted to meet you on family terms Lucas… more so in private._" _He justified. Yea I can understand that, still made me feel bad how my popularity prevented my parents from visiting me…

"Well you both are here now, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well first off there's the obvious with how you did all those things but we better save that for the end of this conversation. How about… how are you holding up here?" Dad asked.

"I've been doing quite fine actually Dad considering that I've been shot and stabbed a multitude of times." I replied. Mom cringed and Dad gave an mmhmm.

"So are you and Sierra…?" He asked awkwardly seeing the two of us together. Sierra's face grew a bit red and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yea I guess you can say that I already got quote-on-quote _permission_ from Mister Halkavar for us to date." I said. Mom awed and Dad flashed a proud smile, it was a rather awkward to have in general since the subject was awkward aswell.

We all talked for the next 2 hours or so, most of it exchanging out perspectives of what happened last night. I told my Mom and Dad in person about what happened last night and how I had acquired my powers. I think my Dad approves of Sierra, but I'm not sure about my Mom though…

It was just around sunset when the conversation finally ended, "Well it's been a good talk with you son. We'll visit you again in the morning but for now you take care and have a good night." Dad said getting up from his sitting position brushing off some of the dust that had formed on him. Both he and Mom gave me kisses and bid me good bye.

"Good night son, and stay safe." Mom said eyeing Sierra with a _you take care of him_ look, again still don't know how you can translate sentence like that to facial expressions alone.

"Good night Mom good night Dad." I waved them off conjuring up aura sphere movie device things in their hands, "That should clarify most of _it_ for you guys if you got lost." I said, they thanked me and the both of them took off.

I watched them leave the range of my vision and once they disappeared from view I heaved out a sigh and settled back down into a laying down position again. Another sudden but incredibly relevant thought occurred in my head, holy shit am I good with those eureka moments today!

"Well looks like we have the cave to ourselves." Sierra yawned finding her place laying down next to me again.

"Sierra… there is actually something I want to talk to _you_ about." I suddenly asked her.

"Go on." She said nuzzling her head against my chest.

"Can this cave be considered the designated hospital cave?" I asked

"Yea…" Sierra replied slightly confused.

"Then… _why am I the only one in this cave?_"

"…"

"_Sierra_." I said getting up against the painful churn in my stomach looking over Sierra this time, "Why am I the only one in this hospital cave?" I asked very clearly and very sternly.

Sierra had a _oh shit he found it_ look on her face, "A lot more Lucarios died in that attack then we all would like to think Lucas…" She said sadly.

"_How many?" _I asked desperately.

Sierra looked like she was on the verge of guilty tears, "About 500 Lucarios about a third of the colony." She said voice breaking up.

"… _500?_ _500?!_ No way can that be true!" I cried in denial, "Why aren't they in the hospital with me? Are there injured Lucarios? Are there wounded, sick, or dying!" I cried.

"You… were… the only one that… survived." Sierra said deathly quiet a single tear flowing down her face.

…. _WHAT?!_

"I'm the only one that survived?!"

"Yes…" Sierra said, "The hunters were merciless they left no survivors. The elder council, myself, only survived because of _your_ intervention." She cried.

"We were the only ones who didn't flee in time _that survived_." She said.

A large gaping hole had been blown through my world. _500 LUCARIOS DIED BECAUSE OF ME!_ 500 husbands, mothers, children, brothers and sisters died BECAUSE OF ME! Oh for fuck sakes why couldn't I have led the hunters away? Why couldn't I have been more careful when fighting to beat them in the first place! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS!

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this!" I yelled slightly below par as so if Sierra's Dad would not hear me if he was somehow in hearing range, "Why didn't _you_ tell me about this!"

"You just woke up Lucas! We didn't want to stress you out with this _clearly_ stressful guilt inducing information!" She cried back.

I wanted to punch something… I really did obviously I couldn't punch Sierra but I was still angry. Angry about the fact that 500 souls died because of my actions. I actually fell over on my side trembling in guilt and anger, I dare not cry but made every other motion and sounds of crying.

"L-Lucas…."

"No Sierra just leave me alone right now." I pushed her away as she was trying to pick me up from my trembling state.

"W-what?"

"I just need to be alone right now ok?!" I said/asked harshly pushing her away. I made my point clear in several more rage filled outbursts.

"L-Lucas?"

"I just need to be alone right now Sierra." I snapped. She gave me a long sad look with those tear filled eyes of hers. She gave me teary nod before getting up and tearfully walking away.

Oh fuck… First night in and I already hurt her, _her Dad's gonna kill me_ when he hears of this. I didn't care at this point though… I was stuck in a state of sulking. And that' what Sierra did, she left me to my sulking… Sulking about the hundreds of lives lost, because I couldn't fight the Hunters off, because fucking Spirit of War waited on fucking activating sacrificing 500 souls in order to save Sierra at the last fucking minute. _Just like a real hero! _(Sarcasm)

(The next morning)

Last night was FUCKING awful… I felt sick to my stomach after shouting Sierra off like that. Oh well nothing I can do now. Since I've woken up I had decided to go out and grab some fresh air, it was extremely painful the full force of it I had to brave through just walk around. Right now I had settled down ontop a tree overlooking the small valley/field the colony had temporarily settled in. They all looked so… happy so peaceful, so attuned with each other and nature, why the Hunters seek to exterminate us I will never know.

I heard some rustling off to my right and snapped my head in the direction to see what was coming. It was Sierra…

She had a slight frown on her face, also I saw the dried tear stains on her face aswell.

"Sierra."

"Lucas."

"Look Sierra I am _so_ sorry about what happened last night." I got right to apologizing, "I was shocked by the body count you read me and well I guess it just took me off guard and _I just snapped_."

"You don't have to apologize to me Lucas we_ all_ understand your pain. You're not the only one that felt great lost when you heard the news." Sierra said stepping closer and sitting down next to me.

"They look like they're celebrating down there…" I said, "Celebrating what exactly? We had just been brutally attacked with 500 killed and _they're celebrating?"_

"They are not celebrating the attack Lucas… they're celebrating _you_." She said.

"Me?"

"Yes _you_." She said, "You saved the entire council of elders. You stopped the Hunter's attack in one fail swoop decimating their forces. You are now known to be one of the most powerful Lucarios in existence with the power of the Legendaries behind you. And at the end of all that you saved the Damsel-in-distress for old comic relief."

"Why in the hell are they celebrating me?" I cried in outrage, "They should be mourning the death of those lost, and celebrating the past lives of those that are now dead. Why in the hell are they celebrating _my life?_"

"You are their hero Lucas. Whether you like it or not everyone is going to cling to a beacon of hope in dark times." She said.

"_Why_ am I that beacon of hope?" I said, "Last time I was read that dam prophecy _you_ were suppose to be that beacon." I tried to change the subject a little.

"Don't take this one moment out of context Lucas." Sierra said, "I don't want to sound selfish here but just enjoy the popularity while it lasts Lucas it will pass." She said inching herself closer to me resting her head on my shoulder.

I heaved out a heavy sigh, "What now? What is the colony going to do?" I asked.

"Move to the mountains I guess. We probably should have done that in the first place." Sierra replied, "One thing I know for sure is that this isn't over. Lucas this is _far_ from over."

I watched the beautiful scenery infront of me, the sunrise was right infront of Sierra and I shining onto our faces with its radiant golden glow. I looked down over to the small valley/field the entire colony was down there. I never bothered to precisely count our numbers but I knew we had a lot of individuals, and yet so many were lost…

Sierra is right, this whole ordeal is far from over… The Hunters will come after us with perseverance and ignorance. This is merely the beginning but for now atleast I can cherish what I have… because the next time the Hunters attack they will not show no mercy. The whole colony will be slaughtered… and the duty of protecting and keeping them alive _ultimately_ falls to me…

_Nice long chapters for you guys! Next chapter we fast forward some 3-5 months and by then you guys will see what happens. The Hunters will eventually attack and it falls to Lucas to protect literally __**everything**__ so that __**will not**__ provide emotional backdrop for our Lucas here. This chapter mostly is the quote on quote "calm before the storm". Please like, favorite, and review helps me out alot. Unto next time mates!_


	38. Chapter 38

_So I changed it from 3-4 months to 3-4 weeks because it does not take 3-4 months for anyone much less Lucarios to trek up a mountain. _

Chapter 38

Sierra's Tale. Part 4

Into the darkness. 1/2

(A part within a part, partception)

(Sierra POV)

It had been 3 months since the events of the last chapter. The colony has started moving up into the more remote areas of the mountains in an attempt to avoid the Hunters hunting us. For the past day or so the colony has made a basecamp at the base of the mountain. We would get some water, food, and some rest. After we got all of that we will continue moving up into the mountains, I hope we go really high up and set up our new home in one of those hotspring locations _I love those hotsprings_ as a little Riolu my parents would take us up there when we go on vacation so I absolutely adore those hotsprings.

Right now though I was currently out hunting, my aim is to catch some prey big enough to feed my family and maybe Lucas's family if by some off chance Lucas couldn't catch any game. Lucas was never the hunter, he was a fighter and a lover but never the hunter.

I'm either going to kill an Abomasnow or a Mamoswine they have enough meat to feed _a lot_ of Lucarios and they are common in snowy sub-mountainous to mountainous areas. They may be common but they are dam hard to find, the reward for finding however is worth it.

I was currently perched up in a tree using my aura vision to scan the mountainous lands before me, I saw literally every single living creature within range _except for any plants which are living things aswell but they don't show up_. I scanned the lands searching for the silhouette of any Abomasnows or Mamoswines.

And just as quick as that I found a Mamoswine, it was quite a league away but I can make that distance pretty fast. I stood up from my perched position and hopped down from the tree. I quickly dashed off using quick attack on multiple approaching trees to gain speed. Moving faster and faster I covered unbelievable distances in such a short amount of time. I dashed through the forest and once I reached a clearing I doubled up my quick attack speed with extreme speed.

I ran up along a fallen log at the climax of my shallow climb I leapt off charging up an extreme speed. Just as I impacted the ground I released the extreme speed and I dashed off across the forest at supersonic speeds. I was like freaking Sonic the Hedgehog, with all that speed and momentum I was surprised I didn't hit any trees in my way. Speaking of the trees I expertly dodged every one of them, well not really expertly more like barely dodging everyone as every time I try to dodge I barely glance off the tree my arm is starting to feel sore from being swiped off against tree bark.

After about 20 minutes I finally reached my destination. I stopped my extreme speed and slowed down to an almost dead stop within seconds. Oh I love bending the laws of physics to my will. Now I know the Mamoswine is atleast in a 150 meter radius of me so I wanted to atleast have some fun hunting so I _turned off_ my aura vision. I climbed a tree and scanned my surroundings. I was still in a forest and I'm sure it can't be _that_ hard spotting a giant Mammoth in a forest.

I silently leapt from tree to tree searching for that Mamoswine that I saw. After 10 minutes of searching I finally found the Mamoswine. It was a massive creature covered in thick brown fur, I took note of the dangerous tusks that protruded from its. How the hell am I going to kill this? I usually kill prey with ease with a clean metal claw slice through their necks. But… _this_ the Mamoswine's fur is so thick not to mention the massive assumed layer of fat under its thick fur.

The Pokemon was happily grazing on some forest moss under me, unbeknownst to _it_ I was right above it pondering on how I'll be able to kill it. Maybe I can thrust my metal claw directly into its neck instead of slicing it. But _that_ would be a much more brutal, time consuming, and frankly much more dangerous. I most dreaded the danger part not because I was afraid but because the second I'm exposed to any dangerous situation Lucas shadowports in with those glowing eyes of his killing any oppositions.

I know he can't help it that it is his sole duty to protect me at all cost but it seriously kills the fun out of most things. What's life without a little danger? Huh? I think I can call myself a little bit of an adrenaline junkie running from Stanler stampedes, log skiing down mountainous hills, base jumping, I use to be able to do those things but now… whenever the slightest of danger appears Lucas appears and either teleports me out or fights the danger.

No use arguing it now I guess, and I need to stop planning this out and just _do it_. So I decided not to debate the how to kill the Mamoswine subject and just get right to it. I jumped down from my tree drawing a metal claw. Both of the spikes attop of my palms of which we call _palm-spikes_ glowed a ghostly white and split into 3 individual blades on each hand. I was like freakin wolverine with my pal-spikes here.I landed right ontop of the Mamoswine and at that point _shit got real_.

The giant Pokemon immediately reacted thrashing around and bucking about trying to dislodge me from its back. Raising my metal claws I drove my right claws into the Mamoswine's head. It didn't do much… the claws penetrated it's fur with ease but it had trouble getting through the deep fat layer. So in hindsight I really just gave the Mamoswine a trim on its head and pissed it even _more_ off.

I need something longer… Arceus dam it out of all times _now_ would Lucas's shroud blades come in handy. I evaporated my metal claws and jumped off the Mamoswine's head doing a front flip in the air just to show off.

I landed infront of the Mamoswine and we two had a stare-down, I guess it's gonna come down to a good old fashioned battle. The Mamoswine looked relatively unscathed except that awkward patch of ripped hair on its head and the fact that a thin line of blood dripped down from the top of its head. The Mamoswine charged at me an ice fang, I formed and aura sphere in my hand and taking a page out of Lucas's book _palmed the aura sphere_.

As it charged by I sidestepped and dove to the right chucking the aura sphere at the Mamoswines side. Rolling I was soon back on my feet, I drew up my metal claws and combined it with quick attack. Using hit-and-run tactics I sliced the Mamoswine dashed off and used quick attack again to swipe at it once more from a different front.

I had the advantage of speed and agility and I will make sure to use it, because that really all I have going for me because the Mamoswine had every other advantage _size, weight, strength, durability, etc._ The Mamoswine thrashing it's head stopped my attack and knocked me off to the side, I used my new found height to grab onto a tree and climb up its branches.

"Come back here you little bitch!" The Mamoswine butting his head into the tree I was the branches crashed around as the Mamoswine actually _uplifted_ the tree from its roots. You know I know we're both trying to kill each other and all but he _really_ doesn't have to be that rude about it.

The Mamoswine carried the tree I was in on its tusks, with a swinging motion he threw the tree off like it was a mere twig. It wasn't really a pleasant ride for me though as I was sent flying through the air along with the tree. The flying tree impacted another tree tearing _that_ tree off its roots and both trees fell down in one big woody domino effect. I was buried in the branches and leaves I couldn't get out, OH FUCK I'M STUCK!

"Oo you are _hiding_ from me now?" The Mamoswine said, "Where are you, you little rodent." Oh for fucks sakes I'M A JACKAL NOT A FUCKING RAT!

The Mamoswine violently swept its trunk throughout the fallen wreckage. It took off whole layers of branches and leaves off with each swipe. And with each swipe it grows closer and closer to finding me. Shit how am I gonna get out! If I through an aura sphere then he will know where I am and he is literally 10 feet away from where I lay trapped.

_Lucas I need you_. Whenever I think that and I'm in grave danger Lucas _usually_ pops up with those glowing eyes but I cannot rely on the off chance that he will show up. Soon the Mamoswine found me violently sweeping the layer of leaves and branches that trapped me away.

"Found you!" The Mamoswine said darkly. Oh no way in hell am I going down without a fight!

I threw an aura sphere at him the ball of aura exploded in his face. I used his moment of disorientation to jump at him charging up my metal claws. Clinging onto his head I thrusted my left metal claws right into his neck. This Pokemon had _a lot_ of freaking blubber, I think I went about halfway into the fat layer and that was at his neck!

The Mamoswine resolving to desperate measures bit down on my leg with its obviously its teeth. He clamped down so hard I felt my bones break his teeth wasn't sharp enough to draw blood but IT STILL HURTS LIKE HELL! Now with a solid hold on me the Mamoswine rammed me repeatedly against a tree. I felt the bark of the tree tear up my back and blood started dripping off, it wasn't _as_ painful since the adrenaline blocked out most of the pain. I was on my last legs here, charging up a metal claw I desperately drove it through the Mamoswine's nose trying to atleast delay him from killing me.

It continued on for 3 more minutes and with each passing second I felt my body growing weaker, number, and my vision started to fade. I exploded and aura sphere right ontop his face at point blank range but it was to no avail. Oh Arceus I am going to die to a fucking Mamoswine and a tree!

The Mamoswine relented his assault for a brief moment, "Any last words?" he asked with venom in his voice.

I was too weak to answer, my vision was completely black and white so I can guess that most of the blood had drained out of my body from my maimed and damaged back. I think the bastard had bitten off my leg considering how hard he is clamping down on it.

"I guess not." He said, "Good bye you little bitch." He said taking a couple steps back preparing to ram me against the tree one final time. I was much too weak to try and get away. He charged forward ramming his face into the tree which subsequently had me on it.

He rammed me up against the tree one more time, I was _very_ weak blood poured out of my maimed back and all the color had drained out of my vision. I wasn't sure to be glad or not that, that final push didn't kill me… _Lucas!_

"You're a resilient one aren't you?" The Mamoswine asked with malice in his voice.

With a violent shake of his head he shook me off throwing me onto the floor, I was much too weak to hang on in-fact I couldn't feel anything at all. Everything was either numb from the adrenaline, blood loss, or the pain. _It freaking sucks!_

"Well… I guess _now_ you'll die. Final chances for last words." He said.

Well atleast he was _somewhat_ polite with my death. The Mamoswine reared up a bit and stomped his pillar like legs on the ground. Arceus he was gonna _squash me_, I never thought I'd die by being squished like a little cockroach. That is _not_ how I wanted to go, I always thought I'd go down fighting an epic battle or right after a future mate decides to black widow me after mating. By the way since we just stumbled upon the topic _what's the male equivalent of a black widow?_ Like a guy can kill his partner in bed _too_ it's not just the female (or the partner can be the same sex I have nothing against homosexuality).

I glared daggers back at the Mamoswine it probably didn't look as threatening as I wanted since I was so drained and wiped out. I spotted a _small_ distortion in space time right above me, it was way too small for the Mamoswine to notice and I'm not sure if I'm not just hallucinating from my blood loss and injuries.

The Mamoswine reared up legs braced to crush me. At the climax of his rearing he used gravity to help push his legs down, FUCK YOU GRAVITY WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! I closed my eyes preparing for death, but it never came…

*Crash*

My eyes snapped open, Lucas had appeared at the last possible second to save me. His eyes were glowing that ghostly white color The Spirit of War had taken control of him. He stood ontop of me with an aura shield up clashed in a face off with the Mamoswine his shield against _his_ foot.

Several dread-filled seconds went by as the two had a battle of their strengths. To me it looked liked barely anything was going on but I saw the strain in the Mamoswines eye the massive beast had trouble fighting Lucas, after such few seconds sweat started dripping down the Mamoswines head, oh Arceus he starting to sweat after _seconds_. And then I look over to Lucas he didn't have _any_ sign of strain on his blank face, clearly he was winning in fighting off the 650 pounds of rage, fat, and muscle pushing down on him.

Lucas looked _different_, off course there was the expected difference from his normal self with the glowing eyes and all. _Did he get tattoos?_ Throughout his arm and on parts of his legs were white with a hunt of blue tattoos that were pulsating in what I can assume would be his heartbeat. The tattoos followed his major muscle structure mostly around the biceps and triceps. At his leg they were all over.

Oh Lucas has magic tattoos now. Under his aura shields Lucas formed his shroud blades, the shield started to flicker. The Mamoswine cracked a smile _he think he's winning this fight_. Once the aura shield reached the max of its flickering/blinking abilities it disintegrated for a split second before reanimating and bursting back with a massive yet contained explosion. It was like a mini super nova, it sent the 650 pound Mamoswine flying in the air. The giant tumbled a couple times throughout his flight before finally impacting a tree uprooting the un-uprooteable planet with his weight and momentum.

Good Arceus it's a bad day to be a tree. The Mamoswine quickly got up clearly even more pissed then he had been with me 20 minutes before. Lucas got up and quickly dashed towards the Mamoswine shroud blades at the ready. Black smoke or _shadows_ for role playing sakes flowed off his body. He charged up a red colored aura sphere and chucked it at the Mamoswine. As the sphere of aura flew through the air Lucas leapt up into the sky tucking his feet in in _pouncing _position.

The red aura sphere created an extra sized explosion on the Mamoswines face (oh so much sexual innuendo). Lucas used the distraction to his advantage and leapt at the Mamoswine blades at the ready. Landing on the Mamoswines face he shoved his blades into the side of the Pokemon's neck. The Mamoswine thrashed around trying to dislodged Lucas but his efforts proved fruitless. Lucas delivered a point blank force palm right in the Mamoswine's wounded neck. The ensuing explosion created a cloud of smoke and Lucas hopped out in the smokescreen doing a backflip in the air before landing infront of me.

The smoke soon cleared and it revealed a severely wounded and battered Mamoswine. It had a huge gapping bloody hole in it's neck. Well that would be the perfect opportunity for Lucas to slit it's throat. Lucas palmed and aura sphere and chucked it at the Mamoswine he dashed off towards the Mamoswine blades at the ready.

The aura sphere hit the wounded neck area, it distracted the Mamoswine for long enough for Lucas to make his move. Climbing up along a tree Lucas hopped from branch to branch moving in for an aerial attack. Leaping from the tree Lucas launched himself at the Mamoswine his left shroud blade evaporating and instead the cosmic material from it added length to his right hand blade.

Clinging on the Mamoswine's face Lucas drove his extended blade right into the damaged exposed area of thick fur. He trumpeted in pain with the searing hot blade being driven though _his neck_, I don't know the exact temperature of Lucas's shroud blades he can't pull them up on normal circumstances and when he is being possessed he is usually busy and regains control immediately after the threat is eliminated. However I can assume that the blades are made of a form of plasma or some super-heated gas because there is no way that can form via a liquid and a hell no to a solid.

It _could_ be made of aura not the aura in its form where it is known as a spiritual energy or the essence of living things but aura in a physical form like in an aura sphere, it is just as unstable and dangerous as how strong and unbreakable it can be. Most Lucarios can cast an aura sphere or shield with aura (also for a more suicidal result, give their aura to another being) but anything more complex and complicated than the first 2(3) would be walking in the masters level of aura mastery. I don't know… Lucas is a _master _at using aura his skills far surpassing even the elders of the colony who had mastered and refined their art for decades and for some centuries. So I'll just put it at the back of my barely conscious head, leave it at that, and carry on.

Anyways as I said the Mamoswine trumpeted in pain and in its rage filled panic started running towards a tree and rammed Lucas up against it. Arceus this guy had something against trees… My vision had started to regain some color in it, I don't know why I _did_ since I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding from all over. But I still felt that I was on the thin line between the conscious realm and slipping into unconsciousness.

Unlike me Lucas was clearly dealing with being rammed against a tree _much_ better than I did. His second blade formed again and he buried it at the base of the tree. Using his incredible strength he pulled himself closer to the tree sorta bracing himself against it and using his other arm to pull the Mamoswine onto its side on the ground. His display of strength was quite incredible showing absolutely no sign of fatigue.

He had planted the Mamoswine on the ground with the blade through its neck. I was really surprised that the Mamswine wasn't dead yet, _really_ surprised. Lucas's left blade planted in the tree disapparated and he quickly got a grip on the base again displaying his great strength. Some badass looking claws appeared at his feet they folded downwards and shot into the ground burying themselves in the dirt.

Lucas released his grip of the tree shroud blade quickly forming on his un shroud bladed arm. He paired the second blade with the first driving it through another part of the Mamoswines neck. The Mamoswine let out a blood curling shriek thrashing around desperately trying to free himself but Lucas held his stance along with his blank face. After a few short seconds the Mamoswine _finally_ died groaning a pain filled death groan before falling limp and lifeless.

Lucas remained there unmoved for a while taking short steading breaths. But soon enough the claws at his feet retracted and his gear evaporated. His ghostly white glowing eyes started to flicker. _Now_ did I feel myself blacking out again as if Lucas was barely keeping me alive during that whole ordeal. And now that his power were deactivating… He quickly rushed over to me kneeling down next to me. He examined my wounds I don't think he liked what he saw for the first time I saw a frown on that face. My own vision started flickering into black, I felt my body grow weaker and weaker. Lucas's frown deepened and Is aw worry on his face, my vision was now almost completely in black and white.

Lucas rose his hand over me and activated a focused heal pulse which only flowed out of his hand. It was too late though as my I completely blacked out my vision fading to black obviously. The last thing I saw was Lucas's non-glowing sapphire eyes staring down at me they were filled with sorrow and worry and I swear I could have seen a tear in them… _Oh look I'm unconscious now…_

(Several hours later)

_Oh… shit… where the hell am I?_ My eyes slowly/sleepily opened. The first thing I found out was that I couldn't move my head because the pain was much to great. So I just looked around my surroundings. _Where am I? Oh Arceus is this the hall of legends (_basicallythePokemonheaven_)? Because it sure looks like the forest the colony is camping out in…_

I drowsily looked off to distance, I recognized where I was. I was in _gigantic_ tree with a hollowed out base creating a rather alrge chamber in itself. I guess the tree could be considered dead, but the leaves outside are still green and alive so the tree _must_ be alive. I just don't know how.

"_Arceus fucking dammit WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!" _I faintly heard my Dad yell off at the entrance of the tree chamber the _treeamber_.

" _I don't know! I don't follow her around everywhere she goes! When I got their she was half dead to a Mamoswine, and she told us she was going hunting so take a big fat guess!" _Lucas yelled back, oh no he and Dad were arguing.

"_Don't be arrogant with me Lucas! You were suppose to be there with her, you know I assumed you would always be there on a moment's notice when you __**swore to protect her!**_**" **I got this gut feeling that my Dad was trying to use Lucas as a scapegoat for this unwinnable fight he had with him.

"_It is as much my job to protect as it is yours!" _Lucas argued and by the way things are italicized because they are quite far away I can just barely hear the two, "_Where I am bound by an eternal contract and prophecy to protect her it is also your duty as her father to protect her aswell!" _

That sentence clearly struck a nerve on my Dad as the next thing I saw was him pinning Lucas up against the tree with his hands in a strangle hold around his neck. _Oh shit…_ Lucas couldn't break free as he was obviously much weaker in his normal state then his possessed state. He still had the same level of fearlessness though keeping a calm straight face with a slight glare. I think he got that fearlessness from his line-of-work _you would be surprised_ by the amount of things that try to kill me on a weekly bases.

Lucas and Dad had a rather intense stand off for a few short seconds that seemed like hours but Lucas didn't budge and Dad eventually let him go. He puffed an angry snort before angrily trotting off. Lucas left there alone just heaved a sigh and shook his head. He looked over to me and saw that I had woken up.

"I see you're awake." He said walking some 20 feet over to me and sitting down next to me, "Just out of _pure_ curiosity how much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"_Enough_ I guess." I said weakly, I was still very weak from my injuries. I never did have the resilience Lucas either had or had acquired over the past couple of weeks. He looked bummed out.

"I don't want to fight with your Dad of all Lucarios Sierra." He said, "But sometimes I just have too, sometimes I can't take the false blame for your-_no offense _**stupid** decisions sometimes.

"Don't blame yourself Lucas…" I said raising a hand to stroke his furry cheek, I didn't want to take sides in this fight even if one side is my Dad's.

"On a brighter note, how are you feeling?" He asked me using a focused heal pulse on my abdominal area and legs, "Your injuries were… quite _extensive_. Multiple broken ribs, a punctured lung, your left arm is fractured and cracked on multiple points, both your legs are fractured and cracked in multiple points aswell. Your right leg took most extensive damage however. Uh… a broken neck, and fractured skull. And that's just the start of it." He listed the many injuries I had.

"I'm feeling fine Lucas. Although I have more expertise in the medical world _you_ just have the raw powerfully effective healing abilities." I half complimented him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Well according to you my _raw powerfully effective_ healing abilities should get you out of here by tomorrow morning." He said, "I don't really have much to talk about though. _Oh yea_ why were you being rammed against a tree/killed/mauled by a Mamoswine anyways?" He asked innocently.

"I was off hunting Lucas. A Mamoswine that size could feed the colony for 2 weeks. I took the chance, and you knowing my arrogant and cocky self, so put two-and-two together Lucas." I replied. He gave a half sigh half nod.

"_You_ just _love_ getting yourself into trouble don't you missy?" He asked smiling. I just flashed a wolfish grin. I'll ask him about his new abilities later.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, have a good day Lucas, and I guess I owe you about 12 hours of guard duty the next time I'm chosen." I said I was selected for guard duty literally just the 4 hours before I went out hunting the Mamoswine.

"You owe me _36 _ hours of guard duty. Sierra." He corrected me, _say what?_ "You still haven't repaid me for the 24 hours of time I had to accumulate when you decided to go out with Terrence on your shift." He said. _Oh yea I may have forgotten about that…_ He gave a chuckle to the look on my ace when I heard the information.

"And you didn't tell me of the time I owed you before _why_?" I asked.

"I thought I should save it up until the time is _just right_. You know when I have guard duty and have rather big plans to fulfill." He said playfully evilly, "_So_ whenever the occasion rises… you can fill in for me for 36 hours…"

I flashed him an evil look. It was his turn for that wolfish grin. He gave me a peck on the cheek before walking out, "You have a good evening Sierra." He said before exiting the treeamber.

_I swear I'm gonna get him back for that…_

(Later that night)

Well the only upside I've had tonight was that I got discharged from the treeamber pretty early. I was currently strolling through the little section of the forest of which the colony had decided to establish a base camp in. Everyone greeted me warmly, I could have sworn some of them were praising me for my… _great_ accomplishment. I soon found out what they meant…

Jace and Steel came rushing at me being their usual energetic/obnoxious selves, "Hey-hey Sierra! Wow you got out early!" Jace yelled as he and Steel both gave me a friendly hug.

"You two don't usually get _this_ excited about me much less when I got out of the hospital. What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"What did you suddenly forgot that you freaking _killed this Mamoswine!"_ Steel who was unusually excited pointed me to the quote-on-quote _center_ of this _camp_. I'll be damned right in the center of the _camp_ lay the dead body of the Mamoswine I had faught.

"How did you ever manage to kill it!?" Jace asked.

"Well I actually had some help…" I said fondly remembering my encounter with the Mamoswine.

I looked over the dead beast, we Lucarios waist nothing, although we kill any creature with unmatched savagery and ferocity we still had respect for the dead… whether it is our own or our prey. Its tusks were removed, it laid on its stomach which appeared to have been gutted. We do not have the magic that the Hunters have, we have explosive aura spheres _that can create fires_.

The capture of a prey of _this_ size draws special attention from the elders and the matriarchs of the colony. The Mamoswine was laid right next to a makeshift firepit, we never used fire although we can create it, everyone in the colony likes food in the more natural way were it is killed and eaten right after killing it. Obviously a Mamoswine with weeks of meat cannot be eaten in one sitting even if it is shared by an entire Lucario colony.

So what I'm trying to say is that _this_ is the first time we have _cooked_ our food in a _long_ time.

"Oh quit being so modest! Lucas said how he stumbled on by you in the woods and he saw you absolutely wreck that Mamoswine. You were doing so badass flips, some other shit I forgot but _you just kicked its ass!_ So the help from Lucas you got was just him gutting this thing for you." Jace explained excitedly.

I had nothing else to say or do except to just go with it, "Well I'm glad I can just help everyone else here." I replied and lied happily. They were all so happy I didn't want to burst their bubbles, plus Lucas wouldn't do something like _this_ for me without a reason.

"Hey speaking of Lucas do you guys know where he is by any chance?" I asked.

The two Lucarios shook their head, "I think he's off at the southwestern edge of the camp working his guard duty time I guess." Steel replied.

I thanked them and quickly ran off before everyone attending this sudden celebration of a dead Mamoswine noticed me and mobbed me praising me as their celebrity hero. Ok I overthought their love for me just a _little_ bit but this tiny little lie Lucas of all Lucarios forged can snowball at unbelievably fast rates whether it is for the better or worse.

I ran up the trunk of a tree pulling myself up onto its branches. From there I hopped from branch to branch in the south western direction searching for Lucas. I was trying to _stealthily_ look for Lucas. I wanted to get the jump on/surprise him. The winter sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, it glowed a golden orange. It is probably a futile attempt by me to sneak up on Lucas since he has limitless sensory capabilities at his disposal (aura sense).

It was still worth a try I guess… jumping silently through the branches I closed my eyes and peered through the world with aura. Every living creature within range blimped into existence _except for plants of course which are still living…_ I scanned my surroundings while still jumping through it. I soon found Lucas his navy blue aura was slightly muted. He is dozing off… or atleast very drowsy.

He was around 400 yards away from me, I was surprised he didn't hear me coming. From that point on I stayed deathly quiet and silent. It was kinda hard since I was running up along the branches. Now bare in mind this is on Lucario terms of silence not humans, if a human were to walk by right under me he/she wouldn't even notice much less hear the bright blue jackel running along the branches ontop of them. _However_ in said Lucario terms for silence I was as loud as I can possibly be, if I were hunting right now all Pokemon within a 3 miles radius would hear me, they probably won't flee or fight but they'll notice me.

And if any random Pokemon within 3 mile radius of me will notice me then Lucas will sure as hell spot me from literally a mile away. However I still closed the 400 yards between me and Lucas's aura pretty quickly. Around the 100 yard point however my movement slowed, I literally _walked_ from branches to branches with a small hop every now and then to cross the small gap between branches. 60 yards away I was in crawling from branches to branches. 40 yards away I made only a few inches of movement every 30 seconds. 20 yards away a few inches of movement ever minute. 10 yard away a few inches of movement ever few minutes.

I had Lucas in my sights, I plan to pounce on him like a Glameow. From there we would most likely fall on the forest floor where I hope to have pinned his arms and legs onto the ground. From _that point_ I'll just improvise…. I silently hopped to the _same tree_ he rested on. He looked so peaceful _and kinda cute_… he laid on the tree branch with his arms crossed on his chest. His eyes were obviously closed since he was sleeping.

I climbed on the branch ontop of him, I prepared to pounce… All of a sudden Lucas's eyes snapped open. He grabbed my overhanging hands that was about to pounce him and pulled the both of us off the branch and down to the forest floor. HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HE NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! While we were tumbling through the air he positioned us so that he would take the brunt of the fall protecting me, it probably would have meant more if his FUCKING CHEST SPIKE DIDN'T DRIVE ITSELF THROUGH MY CHEST! Like fuckign seriously what the hell is with that random ass spike on our chests? Like the palm spikes I can understand but FREAKING CHEST SPIKES!?

Once we landed on the ground however we wrestled for the _dominant_ position. Lucas won in the end however… He was ontop of me pinning my hands and legs onto the ground and he brushed his face very close to mine.

"Did you really think I _wouldn't_ hear you?" He asked slyly. I didn't really have an answer to that question so I just pouted.

He gave a chuckle and kissed my forehead, "Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital Missy?" He asked.

"They let me out early." I said, "Good behavior." I added.

"They don't discharge you from the hospital for _good behavior_ that is for prisons…" He said. I gave him an _oh shut up_ look before politely asking him to get off of me. He being such the gentleman did just so.

"Why are you here Sierra?" Lucas asked, "You should resting. You did just slay a fully fledged Mamoswine _single handedly_ after all." Lucas said. He didn't expect the fact that I already knew that fact.

He motioned me to climb up the tree and I did just so, he followed close behind me. Once on the branch that he had just pulled us off of I moved to the outer edges of the branch to make room for him to climb on. He did just so and positioned himself in a laid down position along the length of the branch. He patted his lap signaling me to sit there. Well this is certainly different…

I wasn't going to say _no_. I crawled over to him and comfortably found my place on his lap. I cuddled closer to his mass focusing on his right side since he has a FUCKING CHEST SPIKE! He wrapped his arms around me and I tucked my head under his chin as he enveloped me in his furry warmth.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something Lucas." I said, he gave a nod and awaited my question.

"First off what's with you improving my public relations?" I asked.

"… Dialga actually put me up to that. The time of the prophecy is upon us and I have to do my part in it, which subsequently means making sure _you_ do _your_ part in it." He replied, "I answer to a lot of bosses from the elders to even your father. But _ultimately_ I answer to Dialga."

A sudden thought came to my head, "So since you _ultimately_ answer to Dialga what if he were to suddenly order you to kill me? Huh? What then, would that override your prime directive Mister Terminator." I felt good about that movie reference… he gave me no answer except this unsure, _I just don't know_ look. I felt bad for asking him that…

After an awkward while I moved on to another question, "When you rescued me from that Mamoswine. You had a whole bucket load of new _abilities,_ would you care to explain how your magic tattoos give you super-Lucario strength?" I asked mostly focusing on the tattoos.

"Dialga/Carl the Spirit of War hooked me up with some new abilities. They're _really_ hard to explain and I think I gave a good enough demonstration to just _barely_ explain there functions I guess." Lucas replied, "Oh yea I'm calling the Spirit of War: Carl now." I couldn't help but giggle at the new name.

We both laughed that off and was left in that silence once again, "Lucas…"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that his _peace_ can last?" I asked forcing myself to face reality, "Like the hunters _will_ come for us. We can't run forever.."

"Sierra… Don't think that."

"You know how stubborn and arrogant their kind are. They _never_ forget and _rarely_ forgive, it is their nature as a species." I said grimly, "And once they find us… I don't know what will happen to everyone _the elders, children_… Like the first time they attacked we had the element of uncertainty on our side and we _barely_ made it out. If they ever come back they'll be prepared and if we _barely_ made it out the first time, then what will the second time be like…."

"I don't know _either_ Sierra." He said hugging me close, "I can only pray they don't find us. And if they _do_ we will have to rely on our own skills and advantages to survive." He said. An explosion crackled off in the distance it was like a smaller red mini sun that illuminated the skies.

"Oh no…"

A hot yellow ball flew through the sky in an arc it hit the trees right next to us creating a massive explosion racketing the forest.

"Oh no…" I trialed off again, I witnessed several more glowing balls streak across the sky.

"They're here…" Lucas said.

We both immediately hopped off the tree we were in and dashed our way to the colony._ We had to warn them. The hunters are here…_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sierra's Tale. Part 4

Into the Darkness 2/2

(Present Day)

(Somewhere below the sea)

Deep down below the Planet's largest and deepest ocean rests a Paladin. A nightmarish creature of unimagineable proportions. In the beginning of time/ the universe itself Arceus was the first born in a vast expanse of nothingness. He alone proceeded to create the universe and it's vast collections of stars and planets. One such planet is the Pokemon World of which isn't really an official name but will be used anyways because the developers of Pokemon never bothered to tell the viewers if the planet the main characters are on is Earth or a completely separate planet.

Arceus created Dialga and Palkia who assisted him in his tasks. He created Mew who would be his mate and also be the quote-on-quote _mother_ of all living creatures proceeding. The two had a rather nasty and dirty sexual relationship which resulted in Mew becoming pregnant and giving birth to their abominations of a son/daughter of which they named Mirclex Hawumudu. The two in their state of anger, shame, and embarrassment decided to cover all of it up and ordered their child to be assassinated.

Part of the reason they were so embarrassed because they were on a technical term _father and daughter_ because Arceus created her and all. Anyways they tried to kill Mirclex, he escaped and is now living in exile, he had some _children_ of his own blah, blah, blah you guys heard this story before. However Arceus created another set of Legendary Pokemons. This race of 50 or so titans were tasked with the sole duty of safe-guarding and ultimately saving the planet when it is at it's closest to being destroyed.

It is the nature of all life to steer towards chaos and violence. Even _peaceful_ beings like the Lucario colony who steer clear of that destructive path will always find themselves thrusted back into the maws of chaos whether it is their doing or another's. Even for relatively advanced lifeforms like Humans it is still their nature to fight and kill each other, just look at there war filled past if you don't believe.

The Paladins become active and aware of worldly events when the world is on the brink of apocalypse. They have been watching and listening ever since Man had developed their Nuclear arsenal. They will activate and proceed to wipe Homo Sapien Sapiens of the face of the planet when their constant state of war threatens to destroy all natural life on the planet. When such event happens which as an example something like all out Nuclear War the Paladins wake from their slumber and destroy all human life on the planet in order to preserve life itself from the ensuing barren radioactive cesspool of a planet.

Anyways going back to the bottom of the ocean. In the world's deepest underwater trench lives 3 Paladins. They are in a dormant state but one of them Roark'Havar the forward scout of their onslaught is awakening. The Paladins lays buried in the crust of the planet itself, connected to the Planet the Paladin could stay there for centuries.

Any deep sea explorer passing by wouldn't see anything but the bottom of the trench. But Roark is awakening. A singular titanic crack rolled down the side of the trench, with another earthquakish rumble another crack formed opposite of the first. Through a series of earth lifting events and several mega earthquakes a single clawed hand ripped itself out of the rock. It sluggishly braced itself against the sea floor and pushed down, another massive clawed hand ripped itself out of the ground.

The fragile environment of the undersea trench cannot handle all of these sudden earth shaking movement. The top of the trench gave way and an undersea landslide caved into the trench. It buried the 2 massive hands in thousands of tons of rock, dirt, and sand. But even that wasn't enough because the hands soon found their way to the relative surface once more. They both braced themselves against the newly formed seafloor which filled up half of the trench in that localized area.

A massive dragon like head ripped itself out of the sea floor. The titanic creature pulled itself out of it's tomb. Its closed eye opened to reveal massive burning orange orbs, it bore the look that burns _destroyer of worlds_ into any creature lucky or foolish enough to look into it's eyes. It opened its mouth and bellowed a massive roar that caused many more landslides and earthquakes nearby. Looking down it's throat there was nothing there but a burning fire of which permeated the creatures mouth with an aggressive orange glow.

"_I am Roark'Havar Son of Arceus, Destroyer of Life, Knight of the Paladins."_ It bellowed in an ancient voice, "_Hear me Great Mother, for I and my brothers are the instrument of your salvation! Soon you shall be tortured no more by the blight of man."_

In the short time that this creature had awoken it has cause several undersea landslides, and several undersea mega earthquakes. In the short time it had awoken it had sent a torrent of Tsunamis that will wipe out most coastal cities and towns that border the ocean he resides in. Whoever this creature is… the Human Race is in lot's of trouble….

(Flash Back WoooOOOooo)

(Lucas)

Massive explosions racketed the forest scape. Trees were unrooted, dirt was thrown up in large clouds, and any poor Pokemon that got caught in the crossfire got instantly gibbed and exploded in a cloud of broken bones and blood. Oh fuck they have _even more_ firepower now! Sierra and I who _were_ so ever comfortably cuddling on a branch both jumped onto the forest floor. We immediately bolted in the direction of the colony, I let Sierra take the lead as I brought up the rear. Explosions racketed the environment around us, we both ran as fast as we possible could. I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins (arteries aswell but no one ever mentions the arteries…)

"_Let me take the helm on this one Lucas!"_ Carl the Spirit of War mentally asked urgently. I should really give him a different name… something like _Carl_ shouldn't really be a name/nickname for the Spirit of War… _I'll re-name him Rick_.

"_Wait. What?!" _Was my distressed reply, "_You're only suppose to come out during dire emergencies!"_

"_This __**is **__a dire emergency! Your precious mate could be killed at any moment by the Hunter's artillery fire!" _He argued and yelled in my head, "_We __**are not**__ arguing this Lucas! Now give me the dam control of your body!" _He yelled in a he is not gonna argue tone. By the way I don't even thing _Rick_ is a guy, I don't even thing he's a girl, so by default he must be genderless.

I would have argued more if we weren't being attacked and weren't running frantically through a forest trying to avoid the Hunter's _artillery_. So I just gave him control of my body. I closed my eyes and my view instantly shifted to a view outside my body but still following it. My eys closed then opened to reveal glowing white orbs.

Black smoke started flowing off my body and I ran towards Sierra who was running infront of me. Stepping up along a fallen log I jumped into the air in pouncing position aiming at her. Unlike Sierra my pounces don't usually fail horribly and I hit my target. I hit her back and she tumbled over, I quickly wrapped my arms around her chest and shadowported the both of us out of there and into the center of camp.

We both reanimated at the center of camp where everyone within the vicinity gasped and looked over to us. I quickly let Sierra up, I looked over the colony they look to have been hastily preparing to quickly bug out. _Well atleast they know of the attack_. They all gasped and looked over at me, they had never seen me in _this _state before. I motioned for Sierra to explain the situation because _I_ obviously couldn't

"The Hunters are here!" Sierra yelled, "I see you guys are already preparing to flee the area _but we can't run from them!"_ That last part got everyone confused as they were all saying _what_ afterwards.

"The Hunters have brought their war machines, they will wipe us out if we try to run!" She yelled, "We have to stand and fight them off!" Everyone didn't like the last part about the _fighting off the hunters_.

"You foolish girl." A Lucario yelled, "We can't possible fight them off if they brought their _war machines_. They only option we have is to flee, if we can escape before their onslaught arrives and flee deeper into the mountains then finally could we be safe from them!" The Lucario argued.

Some Lucarios stood by Sierra and opted to fight and some stood by _that_ Lucario and opted to run.

"If we run from them what is to stop them from finding us again?" Sierra argued, "How did they even find us _again_ here in the first place? If we run up into the Mountains we will only be delaying the inevitable, and I'm fairly certain our mountain stronghold will not hold up against their War Machines!"

They two went back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth for several minutes. A lot of Lucarios put their own 2 cents into the situation but it was mostly the argument between Sierra and the Lucario I had dubbed the arguer. I wonder why Rick wasn't doing anything, I knew based on his personality and his job that he would want to stay and fight off the Hunters. Soon the argument grew into a full blown fight of words.

Soon I got what I wished for, "_ENOUGH!" _I yelled in that deep ancient voice, everyone immediately looked to me they had never seen that kind of rage and anger in me much less the fact that the voice I used wasn't my own, "I will not put up with this, we are under attack and you fools are _seriously_ discussing whether to run or fight?!" I yelled.

"Those who wish to flee gather all your supplies and follow Mister Cedric out!" Oh I didn't know the arguer was named Cedric, "Those who wish to stand and fight off the Hunters will meet up at the outskirts of this camp and follow Sierra, we will cover those who decided to flee. YOU ALL HAVE 5 MINUTES TO MAKE YOUR DESCISIONS BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE HUNTERS MYSELF!" I yelled clearly pissed off. I waited for a moment for my words to sink in before I took my place next to Sierra. I don't know what she saw in my glowing eyes and blank face but I saw thankfulness in hers.

After 3 minutes several Lucarios moved to join Sierra yet several others moved to join Cedric, and then there was that random group that doesn't want to do anything and therefore doesn't matter. After the 5 minutes is up we had around 100 or so Lucarios but that was the minority of Lucarios because the rest chose to flee. I couldn't really blame them for choosing life over a high chance of death. Come to think of it why the hell did Rick do this if the Spirit knew we had a high chance of dying?

"To those of you who chose to stay with me _I thank you_." Sierra announced to her group she turned to the designated _fleeing_ group, "To those who choose to… _fight another day_ you must move quickly, we will try stop the Hunter's onslaught once and for all. But you must escape this area and too the Mountains if we so shall fail. Good luck and _go_." She directed them and everyone dispersed to gather the rest of their supplies before finally leaving. I saw the serious selfless leader side of Sierra today, sure it needed some work but she seems to be a natural leader.

I saw many familiar faces in our rag-tag group. Jace, Steel those two are always loyal, Some elders…. _Some elders?_ And several other characters I know personally but won't name to the readers because I can. _Some elders?_ I looked over to Sierra and it looked like she was just as confused as I was. There were 6 elders to be precise that's pretty much half of the elder council. They came up to us as if to address us.

"Oh Old ones I can't possibly ask you to fight with us." Sierra said modestly/humbly she then continued on giving several reasons that they shouldn't be here but she just trailed off. An elder raised his paw effectively silencing her.

"Sierra… first off don't call us Old ones _were not that old._" A VERY OLD looking Lucario said Sierra gave an embarrassed blush. When I say that elder was _old_ I meant _that elder was old_ "I don't want to sound suicidal or crazy here so keep that in mind throughout the speech." He warned which got us all really scared.

"We ancients have been on this Planet for centuries. We have taught countless generations of Lucarios and other Pokemon alike. And the collective knowledge we have all acquired will sustain future generations for years to come." The Elder who I respectfully identified as Grimsley said giving a relatively deep speech, "With such wisdom and _age_ we all have come to terms with the prospect of death. Our time has come, we have lived our lives to the fullest, and we're all gonna die anyways within a short amount of time so why not die fighting." He said speaking for the group of elders.

Sierra considered this, and the fact that she just heard an _elder_ say they would rather die fighting then living another day. I thought with age came wisdom? Especially the knowledge that fighting/killing for pleasure is generally a very bad trait to have in general….

Sierra turned to the group in general, she had accepted the elders I guess. I'm cracking up spiritually because while everyone is have a conversation I just stand there with a blank look on my face with my glowing eyes. She took a deep breath before preparing to give her speech.

"I'm not going lie to you all… I cannot guarantee that _all_ of you will make it back alive." Sierra addressed our small militia of Lucarios, "You all stand by me today to protect your families, loved ones, and the colony. Hold that thought close to you, for we face an enemy with untold powers of destruction." Sierra said in a speech giving voice. Ok she might be a natural leader but she is _absolutely horrible at speeches_.

"Our job today is to provide a diversion so that the rest of the colony can make it out safe and unscathed. We have fought the Hunters before and we shall do it again." She said, "The first time they caught us unprepared. But we know the means of which to fight them now! Our one advantage are the tactics and fighting disciplines OUR KIND HAS TAUGHT THEM! All so many years ago with the first meeting between Lucario and Man!"

"Strike with agility and cunning from the trees, strike quickly then disappear back into the shadows. Use your aura to judge their emotions and cloud their sense. Fight with ferocity and fearlessness, the traits we have practiced in hunting and play ever since we were all little Rioulus!" She yelled, "The Great Mother Nature is on our side. We have grown up in these lands of forest and Mountains. We have celebrated, mourned, and survived in this harsh lands for centuries! These Hunters they are the strangers here. They have no fur to survive the intense cold, the cannot hunt by their own means, and they are woefully dependent on their firesticks."

"We as a species have mastered the art of combat. These Hunters rely too much on their firesticks to the extent that they can't even fight at all anymore!" She said everyone started cheering, "Now we will fight! Fight for your children, mothers, brothers, sisters, and fathers fathers. Fight to ensure that their future will not be plagued by the ignorance of these Humans!" Everyone cheered in a battle cry at the _Humans_ climax of her speech. All-and-all it was a pretty _bad_ speech based on Rick's memory of past war speeches. But Lucarios never really hear or give _speeches_ so that was the greatest speech in the world to most of these guys here.

"Now go! Chase these Hunters off our land with their tails behind their legs!" Sierra yelled sending them off.

All the Lucarios gave one final cheer before running up into the trees and silently moving towards the Hunters. That was a pretty quick ending for such a good(bad) speech. Due to that sudden ending that left Sierra and I alone, my eyes were still glowing so Rick wasn't letting me off the possessions wagon.

"And do _you_ have anything to say?" Sierra asked turning to me, "By the way I'm sorry Lucas has to call you Carl/Rick now." She said sheepishly. Rick(I) cracked a faint smile.

"_Would you like to have a little taste of what it is like to wield the power I control now but you will eventually control?"_ Rick asked me mentally.

"_YES!"_ I replied with little thought, just a little taste of the untold supernatural powers Rick wields and what I would someday wield would be a delightful experience.

"_Very well." _He said, and as he said that he transferred all his eons of knowledge into my head.

Thoughts and memories of the greatest warriors and generals in history coursed through my head. I knew the best tactics, can use the most brutal of fighting styles, and have unprecedented knowledge about the history of war/fighting more so specifically on the Hunter's violent past and history. All of this was quite…. _Orgasmic_. But he didn't give me control of my body back, I wonder why… To Sierra nothing really happened except maybe the fact that my eyes glowed _slightly_ brighter when the memory transfer was in progress.

Rick(I) motioned for Sierra to follow me, and follow she did. We walked for about 2 minutes before we reached a huge ass rock. _Oh no not the rocks again_ I promised that I'd kick my fetish! Rick who was clearly showing off his strength broke a piece whole out of that boulder. I activated my shroud blades the searing hot plasma ran along the side of my arms.

I took a big chunk out of the piece of rock I broke out and started cutting it up with my blades as if it were a butter. Ever heard of a hot knife through butter? How about a _lightsaber_ through butter! Soon I had a makeshift axe of some sort made out, I further tuned it into a deadly edge. I walked over to a convenient fallen down log and cut a chunk out of it. I sharpened that down into a handle of some sort with a pointed end and the top had a little notch in it.

The axe head wasn't anything special just a piece of triangulish metal with a slight bearded edge to it for greater surface area. I placed the axe head into the notch and brought my blade up to the stone and wood and melted the two together into a seamless bond. I don't know how that can be physically possible but when has physics ever matter in these stories.

I sharpened the axe even more it looked pretty lethal before I started sharpening it again but it's even more deadly now. My Arceus it's gonna slice through flesh like my shroud blade through rock. I got up and spun it around a couple times showing off my sudden mastery in the art of axe wielding. Sierra looked impressed and somewhat in awe, this axe Rick made will probably be hers.

"_Don't get too far ahead of yourselves I want to test your skills in bladed weaponry. The shroud blades are the ultimate combinations of strength, power, beauty, and lethality. You will have to __**earn**__ the right to wield them_." Rick said mentally. Oh fuck the axe is for me…

I got up resting the axe on the floor and took Sierra's hands. My shroud blades still glowing that hot orange transferred spontaneously over to Sierra. She gave a yelp and jump back with the sudden appearance of the hot glowing gauntlet, plates, and blade. She looked over her arms not believing what she was seeing.

"I want to see how Lucas would fair in a fight without _my_ help." Rick said in an ancient voice, "Every great leader/hero in history always had their own special unique set piece that differentiates them from others. Whether it is a mount or blades of unimaginable powers." He/I said.

"In the ensuing battle _Lucas_ will have full access to all my powers and I have given him a vast collection of war/fighting based knowledge that follows a Spirit of War." Rick said, my glowing eyes started flickering, "Don't get cocky, don't be a crack-head. Your life is officially in _his_ hands." Rick said. Sierra nodded in agreement.

"_Take care of her because if she dies, we both die._" Rick said the final part mentally to me. My flickering gave way to my normal non-glowing eyes. Wait…. What do you mean if she dies we both die…?

Sierra gave a slight smirk seeing my eyes again. I saw happiness in those beautiful sapphire orbs of hers. Oh yea I know how to teleport now, it is quite simple really all you have to do is break-

"So… you will have all your powers now?" Sierra asked. I nodded.

"Only for this one bit, then he'll take it away and by then I'll be incredibly spoiled." I replied, "Grab my hand." I ordered and she did so. Black oily smoke appeared over us.

"Stay close to me." I gave my one piece of advice.

"_Always_…" She replied and we both evaporated from our current location.

We reappeared right next to the line of Lucarios running along the trees running at the line of Hunters casually walking towards the campsite oblivious to the unusually dynamic movement in the trees.

"Oh shit forgot my axe!" I said quickly teleporting the both of us back to our previous location. I casually walked over to the axe and picked it up avoiding the awkward silence. Well I just killed the moment….

We _probably_ would have been more stealthy if I showed Sierra how to sheath her giant glowing blades but ohwell shit's about to hit the fan anyways. I twirled the axe in my hands oh boy would it be a surprise to the Abominations to see a Lucario using one of their own weaponry.

The Hunters formed a slight spearhead/triangle moving deeper into the forest towards our former camp site, there was a 30 man force of them. We may outnumber them greatly but they have the firepower to even the scales. The Lucario militia as I fondly dub it now stalked in the trees displaying perfect coordination. 30-30 Lucarios moved up to the Hunter's flank. 10 Lucarios moved in behind the Hunters and 30 Lucarios including Sierra and I. What I love about this is how _every_ Lucario moved right into spot without any form of communication or signaling displaying perfect pack cohesion.

I sat perched on a branch overlooking the oblivious Hunters down below. Sierra was right at my side. All 100 of us will strike at once in unison but ultimately the order to strike will come from Sierra. So now we're all just waiting for her to make the call. While we waited however I attached a string of aura to my axe, just in case I need to chuck it at someone and quickly yank it back.

Those magic tattoos that Sierra noted earlier also formed on my body, their sole purpose was to channel so cosmic energy and whatnot into my muscles somehow therefore giving me super-Lucario strength/any other abilities the author can come up with ;). For the hell of it I formed a metal claw on my left hand that was free. For the hell of showing off I extended the claws past normal length up about 2-3 feet, now I have freakin Wolverine claws.

Uhh…. I don't have any other cool things to do now on a preparation standpoint atleast. Most of the cool stuff I will only be able to use when the fighting starts. Sierra rose her fist in the air, we are about to attack. I charged up and aura sphere, inside the sphere it started splitting into multiple pieces, 1 turns to 2, 2 turns to 4, 4 to 5 and so on. I looked over to Sierra giving her a _ready_ look. Every other Lucario looked on aswell just waiting for her to drop her fist.

The Hunters moved forwards now they were _right_ below us. And at that moment did Sierra give her call. I chucked my modified aura sphere at the ground, it impacted with it's usual explosion gathering the Hunter's attention but just a split second after, hunreds of little tiny explosive bursts in the air blanketing the area in shrapnel, smoke, and panic.

And with that we all jumped down and the fight officially started. I kept a close eye on Sierra but we both hack-and-slashed at the Hunters. I chucked my axe at a Hunter it impacted the poor Abomination's back, using the aura string I had I yanked him back to my chest locking my arms in it's neck. Several Hunters tried to shoot me but their projectiles just hit the still alive Hunter I used as a shield.

I yanked the axe violently out of his back slit his throat and dove to the right avoiding the follow barrage of projectiles. From there I scurried up into the trees which were being racketed with projectiles. My aura armor formed on my body and my mask slid into face, the metal claw formed into one singular blade and gave a slight whirring sound with a pulse of light. Firesticks were going off left and right regardless of whether they were aimed at me or not.

I jumped down from the trees aiming my single blade at a Hunter. Some poor sap found himself within it's… _crosshairs_ I guess. With an airy boom the blade launched from my arm at rapid speed and impaled the Hunter's face with a gush of blood and matter, the momentum of the blade impaled another Hunter's face and picketed the both of them to a tree. I knocked away a firestick with the broadside of my axe, kicked the Huner's groins causing him to bend over, I grabbed his head and kneed up into his face. By then a new metal claw had been formed and I shoved that down the Hunter's head shooting it piking him into the ground.

Spotting Sierra I ran towards the Hunters she faced, leaping into the air tucking my legs in I landed on a Hunters back causing him to fall over. I rolled using my axe to trip other Hunters, now back on my feet I jumped sideways rolling across a Hunter's back locking his head in my arms and using the momentum to throw him across the field. He impacted a tree head first and I saw fragments of skull bone, matter, and blood scatter out.

_Screw this axe_ I was never the one for hand held weapons much less an axe. A new singular metal claw formed on my arm with an electric whir, another metal claw formed on my right arm but it still stayed in it's three clawed form but it was still 2-3 feet long. I found Sierra who quickly jumped into the trees to avoid a group of Hunters, the 3 of them quickly diverted their attention to me and raised their firesticks to combat me.

I rose my right metal claw and with an airy boom shot the three blades out, they impacted the three Hunters chests leaving a string of aura behind them. I felt a surge of power in my arms and I yanked the Hunters using the aura string spinning them around like they were little dolls. Once I got a good rotations going I swung them into another much larger group of Hunters knocking almost all of them over.

I wasn't invincible in-fact many Hunters got decent hits on me with their firesticks. Except it didn't do much however since the bullets just evaporated into my armor, _I would pay for that however_ cause when this battle is over and I give my power back to Rick I will face the full force of damage I received on a sensation standpoint. Like I wouldn't die from all these wounds that probably _should_ kill me, but I'll just feel the full force of the pain they inflict. _I am so looking forward to that_…

I palmed a scatter-shot aura sphere and threw it at the closest/largest group of Hunters. There was that singular impact but then there was that ensuing storm of micro-explosions. I used the distraction to run up in the trees to get in position to attack from another angle at the Hunters. Up in said trees however I found Sierra trying to find cover from the hail storm of firestick fire. I dashed towards her wrapping my arms around her and bringing up a shield between us to block the incoming fire. My armor evaporated into millions of little white/blue balls.

For just one precious second time seemed to stop. Nothing else would have mattered with us being wrapped so tightly in each other's arms or her in _my_ arms. But such moment however could only last for seconds and it soon faded as I dropped my shield and we took off away from the gunfire. I spotted several Lucarios dipping in and out of the trees still fighting the Hunter. We only relaxed when we put a solid piece of tree trunk between us and the combat. Behind such tree trunk blocking us from combat we took a few seconds to catch our breaths, it had been a bloody battle.

Sierra's normally soft blue luscious fur was now soaked in red Hunter blood. Good Arceus the girl fights viciously if she has _this_ _much_ blood on her. I however was spotless being the perfect immortal secret service agent of the Legendaries _thing_.

"So… how are you doing?" I asked a rather strange question considering the situation. Sierra just flashed me a _really_ look.

I peered over the tree to see what was going on. I was immediately suppressed by a volley of fire. I turned back to Sierra who was ever so silently watching my progress.

"Your welcome to help!" I said sarcastically.

"Nonono, I don't think I'm any of use. You seem to be doing _very well _though." _She_ sarcastically said. I heaved a sigh my aura armor forming back on my body. My badass looking helmet that took the shape of some badass creature with fangs slid over my face closing with pulse of aura.

"Thanks for the help I guess…" I said trying to look over again. Immediately I was met with fire. I didn't do much though except give me excruciating pain in the future which I am _so_ looking forwards to….

I did however spot an all too familiar face in the crowd of Hunters. The _Hunter Leader_ Rick identified as Sli'ark Upnik, oh my nemesis returns… He wore military grade battle armor and carried a new fancy looking firestick. A Lucario tried to jump him but he just side stepped and batted him away with the butt of his weapon kicked him to his knees pointed his firestick at the Lucario's head and with a thundering boom blasted the Lucario's head clear off. Me did an action with the handle on his weapon making a clicking sound and a hot casing ejected. My eyes widened in shock then slitted in anger.

Another Lucario tried jumping at him but he shot him out of the air like he was a mere insect.

"WHY DO YOU FIGHT YOU SCUM OF THE EARTH?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs into the trees, "It is useless anyways! We will burn you pests off the face of the Earth. Hell even as I speak a team of our best Zealots are out hunting down the rest of your colony. Bloody brilliant plan you morons camp up with! Did you really think we wouldn't notice the giant mass of blue and yellow leaving this valley!" He yelled again subsequently giving away their plans/strategy.

My eyes widened in shock again, I looked over to Sierra she had just heard what I heard. She immediately closed her eyes and her dread locks rose. She pointed her nose in the direction of the leaving colony and her mouth dropped. I waited for her to confirm to me that wasn't true…. But I guess that was just wishful thinking.

"Oh no…" She trailed off opening her eyes which showed nothing but dread.

My mind instantly went into a panic, _oh shit they're attacking the colony, WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO, most of the warriors came with us to create the diversion, and the Hunters know how to spot and take out the Guards that stayed with the colony, OH NO… OH NONONONO! _

I flushed my mind of the panicked thoughts and took a long deep calming breath closing my eyes before doing so. I need to think… How do we work around this, the colony needs forces to protect it or there won't be a dam colony to protect. I felt Rick pushing for control of my body, it was that warm feeling in my gut kinda like butterflies but not really.

"_You have done beautifully, but I know where your mind deviates Lucas. You cannot kill Sli'ark Upnik… __**not yet**__. Give me control boy!" _Rick came into my head with his booming deep voice. He sounds angry…

I didn't really have much of a choice since most of the _assuming direct control_ was done against my will. My vision blacked out for a second and my point of view shifted to that slightly behind me but not within my body itself. I still can feel every sensation and messages though… My eyes now glowed a bright ghostly white. Sierra backed away slightly in shock, I turned around to meet her eye.

"Playtime is over Sierra, I want you to take all the remaining Lucarios back and protect the colony." I said in a thundering/boomingly deep voice. She raised an eyebrow, I repeated it again half creaming at her.

"_Attention all Lucario defenders. You have fought a brave fight but the colony is under attack. Please flee the area and direct yourselves to your friends and family who are being killed as we speak and run swiftly to them!"_ Rick gave an utterly horrible retreat message. It was enough I guess because most of the Lucarios turned around in panic and started running back.

That left Sierra and I alone on the branch again, she refused to leave. I looked at her with a softer expression trying to convince her to leave with the rest of the Lucarios.

"They need a leader Sierra." Rick/I said in a booming voice, "I will remain here to deal with the Hunters, playtime is over you need to defend the colony. And Lucas can't fight it out because by cosmic law he-I am not allowed to fight or kill Sli'ark Upnik until I gain full controls of my powers." I said, it felt weird having Rick use my name in my body.

"This is playtime to you, you sick War Loving Bastard!" She yelled back in disgust, I'm not sure if her anger was aimed at _me_ or _Rick_.

I sighed, "Sierra… I did not mean it _that way_. The colony is under attack soon their won't be anything _to protect_. You fought _beautifully _and now is the time to retreat. I will deal with the Hunters _here_." I said, I inched closer to her and raised my paw over her chest a crimson red aura sphere, all the blood that soaked her fur evaporated and flowed into that aura. Soon her fur was spot free and looked to have been expertly clean and groomed just seconds before.

"Sierra. Please…." I said cupping her head with one of my hand stroking a speck of blood off her face, "There will always be another time. And Lucas will explain this to you later anyways. So _please_, let me take it from here. Go back and defend our people." It took a while for her to agree but she finally did. She gave me a silent nod and a little hug before getting up and taking off in the direction of the colony.

I watched her jump through the trees, once she was out of eyesight I heaved a sigh. Well looks like it's up to me to take out an entire Arceusdam army of Hunters now. Of course I wasn't doing _any_ of this. So everything boils down to your Rick! The Hunters are still in the area still believing that the Lucarios are here. How did they not notice the massive almost synchronized movement in the trees when all the Lucarios high-tailed it?

"_No more games Lucas…_" Rick said in my head. Well I certainly hope this entire ordeal wasn't just a game to him…

I closed my eyes, focusing my energy. I emitted a massive wave of hypersonic sound aiming at the highest decibel that the Human ear can hear. I opened my eyes still sending out my audio signal, I looked down to the forest floor. Every Hunter covered their ears and buckled down to the forest floor in shear pain.

I blood filed aura sphere in my hand disappeared and I created a gravity well. A translucent aura sphere appeared in my hand, it was clear on the outer rims but became pitch black as you reach the center of this sphere. It vibrated and buckled around in my hands violently. Right after it's formation I stopped my audio assault on the Hunters and chucked the gravity well onto the forest floor.

All hell broke loose as massive gravitational forces sucked everything in the vicinity towards the singularity. Showing some form of control over the uncontrollable force of nature, I singled out the pully sucky everything I existence to only Humans. And the mini black hole obeyed my will as every Hunter in the vicinity was drawn towards the singularity and cramped ontop of each other ontop of the singularity.

I jumped down from the tree and looked at what I had done. All the Hunters were bunched up into one ball. I singled out Sli'ark from the group and through him on the floor.

"Oh looks like Soldier Boy evolved!" He cried on the floor panting from being ripped from the gravity well.

I diverted my attention from him for one second and raised my hand at the group of Hunters. I rose my hand feeling a resisting force between my fingers. I focused my eyes and willed their bodies to obey my will. I slowly started balling my finger into a fist, they all shrieked in excruciating pain. Their bodies couldn't take it any more and all their heads bursted in a cloud of matter, blood, and bone. There was so much blood it literally painted the forest floor.

"NOOO!" Sli'ark yelled at the death of his men.

Rick was beyond pissed off at him and had absolutely no patience with. Forming a metal claw which then extended and became a singular claw. I plunged the spike into his belly which caused him to roar in pain.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled trying to shrug through the pain.

"It is not your time to die Upnik!"

"That AGAIN!"

"SHUT THE HELL UUP!" I shrieked, "I CAN'T FUCKING KILL YOU BECAUSE I AM BOUND BY A COSMIC CONTRACT. AND I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THIS POOR SAP I FREAKING POSSES TO GAIN FULL CONTROL OF THESE GODLIKE POWERS IN ORDER TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled going all out nothing held back.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FUCKING KIND WANTING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE THING ON THIS PLANET THAT SO MUCH LOOKS AT YOU WRONG!" I shrieked, "LEAVE MY FUCKING FOREST! LEAVE MY FUCKING FOREST OR ELSE I WILL FIND YOU FAMILY AND GUT THEM **ALIVE** INFRONT OF YOOOUUUUUUU!" I

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW RIGHTOUS YOU THINK YOUR ARCEUSDAMN CAUSE IS! LEAVE MY FUCKING FOREST AND NEVER FUCKING RETURN!" I yelled ripping my blade out of his stomach and throwing him across the forest knocking down a few trees, "Leave my fucking forest! You will have permission to come back when literally A FUCKING GLOWING BLUE ORB ENTERS YOUR HOME AND **TELLS YOU THAT YOU CAN FUCKING ATTACK US! **NOW GET OUT OF MY FOREST YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD!" I don't know why Rick didn't do this in the first place but he flung Sli'ark up 60 feet in the air and as he free fell I opened up a portal in space time and let him fall through it. Once he is through the portal closed behind him.

Now I was alone in that little patch of forest. That and the fact I was surrounded by 50 or so dead Hunter bodies. I looked off in the distance towards where Sierra and the remainder of the militia is fighting to defend the colony. The sun had finally dipped below the horizon enshrouding the land in a cloak of darkness. Another grim sight met me.

Off in said distance I was looking at, artillery fire of untold magnitude lit up the nighttime sky. The Hunters brought their war machines with them to wipe out the colony… _Oh no…_

_Don't you guys love cliffhangers? Please follow, fav, review etcetera. Unto next time mates!_


	40. Chapter 40

_Just saying this now I don't know how long Sierra's Tale will last. __**Most likely**__ it will be a minimum of 10 parts, __**most likely…**_

Chapter 40

Sierra's Tale. Part 5

(Present Day)

(Uk'crac POV)

Holy shit it's been a long time since Arceus's stalker cam had… well _stalked me._ Oh Arceus the soccer ball sized blur in the fabric of space time appeared right infront of me just as I was having my morning round of copy. Bloody thing nearly caused me to choke. After several minutes of rambling, shock, and surprise, I finally got back to my senses and resumed what I had been doing 5 minutes ago.

"Megan what is my schedule for the day?" I asked my personal A.I. Said A.I popped up in the form of a holographic women on my desk.

"_As a matter of fact you really don't have much plans for today Mister Hikari. You have a meeting with Armacon Interregional officials for the 'gauss rifle' prototype. Also Krane interregional is trying to contact you about their bullpup AR-15 and Automatic Kalashnikov models." _She said describing the plans I had for the day.

To those asking why I'm sitting at my desk _not_ training a group of super soldiers here is my answer. The Sentinels are on their personal leave which they get every 2 months to go home and catch up with their loved ones. Of course we chipped them to see and hear where they are and what they're talking about. We can't allow any of them to give away top secret information on the program, at the mere utter of the word _Sentinel _a black ops team will storm into the house/place of living on a 5 minutes notice.

Is it a bit _extreme_? You may ask, but don't go pointing fingers at me, I'm not the one that spent millions in _tax payer's _money just for the chips and surveillance equipment not to mention the hundreds of thousands of _tax payer's_ money just to pay these black ops soldiers on a weekly bases. _We can't trust teenagers __**not**__ to disclose top secret information!_

"Ok… that sounds about right. Thank you Megan and get me Lieutenant Haruka here." I said asking for May and dismissing my A.I.

"_Very well Mister Hikari, I'll get right to it."_ She said giving a little bow before flashing away.

I finished the rest of my coffee a process that took me about 10 minutes because I want to savor the drink before the start of my hellishly busy dat. Once the last of the blackish brown liquid past down my throat I threw it into my trash bin. I pulled a drawer under my desk out and picked up the contents of the drawer which was my personal M1911 sidearm. I holstered that weapon closed the drawer got up and walked out the door of my office. I now walk through the corridors of the Justice League of Hoenn (note the actual building is off the coast of the Sinnoh) building a named ever so criticized by Ms. Haruka a couple of chapters ago.

Megan popped up again this time she was floating on my shoulder, "_Mister Hikari, the Aramcon Interregional executive should be in the meeting room awaiting your arrival_." She said before disappearing again. Arceus she was a dam good assistant.

I noted that and made an immediate right turnat the next turning opportunity and I am now heading towards the meeting room. The door to the meeting room was a rather old design and by design I mean it was a wooden frame with hinges so that it swings in and out, a strange novelty in a time where all doors automatically slide up/out and is made of metal.

I opened the door and a blast of frigid air met me. The inside of the meeting room was obviously air conditioned, I don't know why it should be this cold though considering it is the middle of winter…

Inside I saw 2 executives, one seemed to be the older of the two. He had jet black hair worn in a pretty neat style, on his face was a black full blown but well kept beard, he wore a pretty sharp suit along with all of that. His friend looked no more to be 25 and is literally trembling at my presence, he atleast wore some cool looking glasses and also a suit. Everybody wear's to these meetings why can't anyone wear anything casual? Ever heard of casual Friday guys? Of course I didn't say it directly to them since

"Mister Hikari, thank you so much for joining us." The older man said in a salesman voice, "I assure you won't be disappointed. In fact by the end of this you will be quite in love with the beauty we had created!" He exclaimed happily immediately taking the reigns and leading the three of us out of the room and towards the firing range.

_Why the fuck didn't we meet in the fucking firing range in the first place! _

(Flashback WooOOooOO)

(Sierra POV)

Lucas better have a dam good reason for sending us all back like this, _besides_ the fact that the colony is under attack. I was currently running about towards the tree Lucas as I mentioned before had just sent us off. I was a little late to the party so I had quite a bit of running to do. Jace and Steel ran along beside me one on each side.

I leapt off a branch rolling on the forest floor before jumping off the trunk of another tree and found myself in the branches again. I saw the sun dip below the horizon to the West of my location. It cloaked the Region in a veil of darkness. Infront of me many more Lucarios dashed forward towards the colony they were tasked with protecting.

Soon enough we reached the colony and my eyes widened in shock. It was a battlefield in the forest floor and the trees, dead bodies of Lucarios and Hunters alike riddled the forest floor. Several Lucarios took shelter in the tree from the Hunters terrible weapons of destruction. My self made militia immediately took action and leapt down onto the forest floor to join the fray.

I brought up my blades that Lucas gave me and swan dove off a tree. Jace and Steel followed close behind me. Free falling for a second I tucked and rolled on the forest floor then using the momentum jumped up again leaping onto a Hunter. I knocked him down onto the ground and drove blade through his neck. And just as quickly I pulled the blood soaked blade out of the now dead Hunter.

A bullet whizzed past my head, reacting upon that I dashed for the tree covers. Climbing up into a tree I moved along the branches and soon located the Hunters that had fired at me. Right above the pair of Hunters I pounced down upon them instantly killing one and disorientating the other. I used a quick attack to drastically close the distance between us before decapitating his head at the apex of my quick attack. I formed and aura sphere and through it at the floor creating a smoke screen which allowed me to jump back into the trees. Beside me several of the elders that came back with me whipped up massive explosive storms of aura literally destroying the forest scape and all Hunters who found themselves withing the maws of this aura storm.

I charged up an aura sphere and shot it at a Hunter with his firestick aimed at me. It hit him dead center knocking him down to the ground. I jumped down from my branch to finish the Hunter off. Standing over him I was about to finish him off before the Hunter swept his legs tripping me. He got up immediately taking out what looked to be an axe from a holster. I used his own tactics and tripped him, and after a series of tripping each other we were both on our feet with our blades at the ready.

The Hunter rose his axe and swung at me, I blocked his swing grabbing onto the axe I dove to the right in an attempt to disarm him. He just kicked my gut dislodging my grip and reclaimed his axe. I rose my blades and charge him, steel and…. Aura/plasma clashed in a shower of sparks.

To be frank the Hunter was a better fighter then I am. I pushed his axe away kicked his shins and swung downward with my blade. He dove to the right and slashed at my leg, I angled my feet away and drove my blade into his hand causing him to drop his axe and grab his hand. He had a nice big bloody whole in his hand now, I palmed an aura sphere and threw it at him. It disorientated giving me enough time to jump ontop of him and drive my blade through his chest.

Ripping my blade out I jumped up using quick attack to fly about 30 feet to slice a Hunters firestick right in half. I spun around and round house kicked his chest. Stepping back a few steps he pulled out his sidearm and started firing at me creating a smoke screen I jumped into a tree once more. I think he got a few good shots on me but this wasn't a time to be tending to my wounds.

Ontop of the shroud blade I drew a metal claw, now my entire paw was almost pure deadly blades with up to 4 individual blades now on each of my hands. All of a sudden explosions started racketing the trees and forest floor killing Lucarios and Hunters alike. It wasn't the explosive aura storms that the elders threw up but more that of the Hunters artillery units located somewhere outside of the battle.

Hunters and Lucarios were disintegrated and flung up in the skies like they were ragdolls. Charred tree got uprooted and fell down to the forest floor in a burning mess. The forest was set ablaze by the Hunters untold powers of destruction. A lot of Lucarios were instantly killed but many survived due to their quick thinking. The Hunters artillery fire was focused on one single area where we all fought, move further and further out of that area then you will be least likely to be killed.

"We need to find out where they are raining their artillery from!" An elder yelled.

"_No_! We need to get the hell out of here before we all burn to death!" Another elder argued. I understood the later's argument since a full blown forest fire was underway. _Where the hell is Smokey the Ursering when you need him!_

Everybody erupted into argument, some Lucarios wanted to escape the forest fire while some wants to attack the source of the Hunter's artillery head on. The tree I was in caught fire and I jumped to another tree to escape the inferno. The air was clogged up with thick black choking smoke. I closed my eyes, my dreadlocks rose, I tried to find inner peace through the panic filled environment.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ I mentally yelled to all Lucario within the vicinity. I didn't have a clear enough mind to single out only the arguing Lucarios, _"I don't understand what is with this dam arguing! The Lucarios that want to flee __**just flee!**__ Lucarios that want to attack __**just attack!**__ There is no need for this kind of fuckign arguing!_" I blasted into all of their heads.

Taking my own advice I ran to the top of my tree, now above the treeline I searched for the source of the Hunter's artillery. It was rather difficult considering there was a young forest fire just below me. I found that the fireballs rained down from an encampment on the top of a hill about 400 yards away. I couldn't make out the shape of the things that lobbed the artillery but atleast I knew where they are. I relayed my knowledge to the Lucarios that would listen to me and took off.

The tree I was in had just caught fire. I jumped down from said burning tree and started running to the location of the Hunter's war machines. The forest fire had spread _surprisingly_ slowly but it was starting to gain some ground. Behind me was a pretty accurate depiction of a forest turning to hell. Whole trees were engulfed in the fiery inferno, thick clouds of black smoke filled the air, and an overwhelming amount of heat radiated from the fire. Naturally creatures run _away_ from that.

I ran across the forest floor using quick attack to quickly move through the forest by zooming from tree-to-tree. Leaping off the trunk of a tree now with maximum momentum I activated extreme speed and zoomed through the forest scape leaving a trail of dirt and leaves in my wake. I closed 300 yards within minutes, the last 100 yards I'll take to the trees. Breaking my extreme speed I jumped onto a tree running up along its branches.

An elder, Jace, Steel, and several other Lucarios joined me in my fray. My small army was even smaller than the last one with around 20 individuals now. We ran along the trees going up the hill I had spotted. The artillery had stopped firing but the forest fire was right behind us. Reaching the top of the hill I readied my blades.

I ran along the trees ontop of the Hunters until I was ontop of the Hunters. They had two warmachines set up. Like their firesticks even these warmachines were pretty bland in shapes. Just a long stick like shape supported by squares and circles under that square aligned at its tip. I saw a Hunter load a massive projectile into a hole that had just opened up at the back of the war machine. With that the artillery started firing again, the air was filled with the deafening bangs of those machines.

I grinded my blades against each other creating a shower of sparks. With that I jumped down, pouncing ontop of the Hunters artillery crew. I drove my blade through the skull of the Hunter firing the machine. The rest of the crew followed suite and converged on me. They weren't really armed and I sliced through them easily. Once I dispatched of the crew I chucked an aura sphere at the ground and disappeared into the trees.

The Hunters had a good reaction time as they are now firing their firesticks into the trees. The projectiles tore up the trees whipping off pieces of bark and tree. I jumped from my current branch and cycled locations getting behind the Hunters, I looked down and saw that the others had dispatched of the other war machine. Now I was in a tree behind the firing Hunters that were stupidly standing still. In my tree I found Steel aswell he had metal claws on.

We didn't need to exchange signals or messages we both jumped down from our branches and slowly creeped up behind the Hunters. Once we were literally ontop of them we attacked. I stood up wrapping my arms around a Hunters neck and locking it in, with my other hand I drove my blade through his heart. It came from behind and came out a bloody mess giving a singing sound.

I hid my head behind his back as the Hunters opened up on their comrade trying to hit me. Too bad their body armor was so good at stopping projectiles not a blade. Once their volley of fire stopped I ripped my blade out and kicked the dead body towards his friends. I used quick attack to close the distance between us, I found myself ontop of a Hunter of which I drove my blade through his neck. Quickly ripping it out I groin kicked a Hunter next to me and cut his firestick in half.

Grabbing his head I kneed his face broke his neck and used _him_ as another shield to protect me from the ensuing volley of fire. I didn't want to push me luck that far so I ran for the trees climbing up a trunk and disappearing into the branches. By this time unfortunately the Hunter had _calmed down_ and started manning their war machines again. This time however they didn't bombard the valley below instead they pointed their cannons at me in a stupid, idiotic, and suicidal attempt to kill me.

Just after that last thought explosions racketed the trees around me. I'll be killed in no if they keep bombarding me here. I don't know where all the Lucarios went, _probably __**behind**__ the string of cannon fire_. Come to think of it I should probably do that…. I walked to the tip of a branch and silent as I could jump to the other tree. I probably shouldn't be this ginger with it since they can't really hear me nonetheless.

So not being careful anymore I dashed as quick as I could to the encircling trees. Soon I found myself behind the unsuspecting Hunters still shelling the area I _was_ in. Funny enough I found the 20 or so Lucarios that I lead in the same tree with me. I mouthed to all the Lucarios in the tree which were all coincidently all looking at me, _on three._

I rose a balled hand and opened it up to 3 fingers, I pulled a finger down making _2_ kids, at the 2 second mark all 20 Lucarios charged up and aura sphere.

_1, "_Go!" I yelled, and on cue 20 indigo blue aura spheres were launched at the oblivious Hunters he _just now_ had stopped firing. The barrage of explosive spheres decimated the hunter ranks.

Some spheres even got to the ammunition piles of the war machines which the combined explosions erupted into one giant big explosion that engulfed everybody in fire in shrapnel. _That_ was a big enough explosion to knock us all down onto our rumps, the explosion as loud and deafening enough to knock out my entire sense of hearing. So basically _all I can hear_ was this loud deafening ringing in my ear.

We managed to destroy _one_ artillery installation, but we still had one more to go. All Lucarios quickly regained their senses and started their attack quickly before the Hunters could man the second cannon. I jumped down to join them in the fray aswell. I jumped down from the tree chucking an aura sphere into the mass of Hunters.

It wasn't a necessarily _hard_ fight after that, the Hunters were vastly more disorientated then us so we cut them down swiftly. However when the dust had settled there stand our group of 20 Lucarios and a lone group of 5 or so Hunters. We had defeated our enemy, and now we faced them off in I coin the term non comically _final showdown_. There was a brief standoff between us.

We stared down our enemy, and they stared us down. All of them looked so young, most of them seemed to be in their late adolescent-early adult hood. Literally _children_ were sent to exterminate us… most of the experienced veterans have already been killed. My ear still rung that deafening ring. The smart Lucarios climbed up into the trees to get into flanking positions.

The young Hunters cower behind their war machines. I grinded my blades together creating a shower of sparks. One of the young Hunters had the most hateful glare on his face. He sat literally ontop of the pile of war machine projectiles. I grinded my blades again before we charged the group of Hunters. We all gave out pretty epic battle cries before a massive white bang erupted.

_*BAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG EXPLOOSION SOUNDS JUST MAKE THEM UP IN YOUR HEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!*_

We were blown right off our feet, we didn't stand a chance nor did we see it coming. They must have been the cheapest, poorly made, lowest quality, wannabe artillery shells on this fucking planet because THEY FUCKING DIDN'T EVEN KILL US! I can't say I was particularly unhappy that they didn't kill us but, I was disappointed… _The __**least**_it did was severely maiming us.

I flew a good 30-40 feet before crashing like a comet through the ground. The momentum of my fall dragged me a good 100 feet as I tumbled violently downhill hitting EVERY SINGLE POSSIBLE POTRUDING TWINGS AND BRANCHES STABBING ME! After rolling ever so violently down that hill I landed face down on the leafy forest floor.

"Oh fuck… _that could have gone better_…." I could barely say.

My entire body was riddled with unbearable radiating pain, it is assumed that my body is riddled with shrapnel from the explosion. I was too afraid to looked 3 inches down at my wounds, and my merry little roll down the _mountain_ of a hill probably buried the shrapnel deeper into my skin. There was _SO MUCH PAIN_ that it actually numbed THE PAIN, explain to me how that works?! I'm in so much pain that the pain is numbing the pain out.

I was even in too much pain to even black out. So my vision was relatively normal, I tried to get up but was met with the intense pain I had already described before. So I didn't really want to move. After a few short minutes of thinking I decided to face the pain and roll over on my back. It wasn't that I was really incapacitated or disabled more so the extreme pain incapacitated me.

Anyways what I was trying to say is rolling on my back _this time_ was probably the hardest/painfullest thing I have ever done in my life. I didn't want to yell so an extremely loud muffled scream erupted from my throat as I rolled over onto my back. Once I was _on my back_ I eased my muscles biting my lips trying to bear through the pain until it finally subsided.

I closed my eyes trying to brave through the intense pain. After like 20 minutes I noticed rustling in the leaves and or bushes next to me. I noticed that my blades were still out so I rose it up in a somewhat poor attempt to defend myself. If the intruder had hostile intentions then I really wouldn't have had stood a chance, better to try I guess.

My blade hummed like a differently shaped lightsaber at the ready, ready to cut anything that comes too close to pieces. The rustling came from some bushes. I watched as the plants shook around in a suspicious manner. _I waited for this dark, vile, creature to show him/herself, what horrors await me behind that bush!_

It _waass…._ Lucas…. He had just stepped out of the bush and jumped back when he saw ,me. His eyes weren't glowing so I know it is the real Lucas. His face instantly formed a frown and he rushed to me sliding on his knees on the ground preemptively until he was hovering over me assessing my shrapnel wounds.

"Oh my Arceus Sierra!" Lucas cried in sheer horror, "Oh Arceus Dialga is gonna skin me alive!" He added something he really shouldn't have added.

"Oh so you are more concerned about Dialga getting to you then your girlfriend's safety and wellbeing?" I asked slyly. He gave a couple of nervous uhs.

"W-well." He tried to reason but I just silenced him. That immediately shut him up as a part to him closing his mouth shut. He worked frantically to asses my wounds.

"Arceus Sierra how are you not dead!" He cried in shock getting a good luck at my shrapnel riddled back.

"_Well I don't know Lucas_. Why am not dead?" I retorted really challenging him for no real reason, I guess I was just angry at him for ordering off our assault and then completely leaving me to head back and …. _Nah_ that would make me sound like an attention seeking, narcissistic, manipulative bitch, _not in a million years! _**That** or it was that or it was the unbearable pain I'm experiencing that I somehow forgot about.

Lucas evaporated my aura blades technically making them his again. The cosmic matter that ensued from their evaporation flowed back through his arms and flashed away with a flash of light. His blades activated and deactivated in a half second span just to prove the point that they were _his _blades again/now.

"Clusters of shrapnel are literally _littered_ throughout your body Sierra." Lucas said his eyes flashing the ghostly white glow for a split second. He put his hands over my chest and a ball of green aura appeared.

It seemed to be a form of anesthetic as I felt the unbearable pain I've been experiencing the past 20 minutes finally begin to subside. I gave a sigh and slunk back as relief rushed through me. Lucas got to work, he formed a pair of _absolutely adorable_ aura tweezers, _it looks so cute!_

Since my mind was taken off of the pain I had the mind power now to look over my wounds. _Arceus dam it looked horrible_. My body was soaked in my own blood, literally there was no blue or yellow fur normally seen, _just dark blood red_. My fur which was usually so well kept and A BITCH TO MAINTAIN, was all ripped and knotted up partly by the blood.

They were also ripped because of the multiple wholes in my body made by the tiny little pieces of metal from explosives explosions that I've been calling _shrapnel_. They were buried deep in my skin, some ever scratched at major arteries and veins. That furthers boosts my wily question of _how am I alive_. You know since the hundreds of pieces of shrapnel imbedded in my body would have caused me to bleed out a _long_ time ago.

Not to mention the type of damage they were meant to do which was widespread soft tissue damage, and the nature of the little projectile is also liable to break bones aswell if they meet such adversaries. I don't know maybe Lucas had been keeping me alive somehow… I don't know…

5 minutes had passed and Lucas had already pulled out _5_ pieces of shrapnel out of my abdomen and legs. The pieces of metal were sitting in a neat little pile next to us. Eventually the anesthetic he gave me finally wore off and the pain found me again. I buckled up and cringed as the horrible sensation surged through my body.

Lucas in horror decided on different course of action. He hovered his paw over my head and a half sphere of light glowed out from his hand. He waved the glowing orb over my head. Soon I felt sleepy, my eyes drooped and my vision became cloudy. My eyes soon shut closed and I drifted into the realm of sleep.

(The following morning)

I had the most wonderful dream last night. It included me, Lucas, Jace, Steel, My mom and Dad, also the 600 other Lucarios in the colony that are nameless and therefore unimportant. We were all living a happy and peaceful life back in the valley. Mom and Dad were rearing another another litter of pups, Lucas and I had settled into this absolutely _beautiful_ den on the hillside overlooking the valley.

I dreampt of a life of peace and happiness, a life where my fellow Lucarios weren't persecuted, hunted, and slaughtered by the ever so arrogant and ignorant Hunters… Soon I stopped dreaming and decided to wake up. My eyes slowly creapt open, they instinctively closed back again due to the sudden presence of a blindingly bright light. I gingerly fluttered my eyes open and close for a few seconds before my eyes became accustomed to the brightness.

I felt a mass of warmth at my side so naturally I looked over to such said side. Lucas laid their next to me, he was asleep, he looked quite adorable really like a little bright yellow Lilipup. He wasn't necessarily laying ontop of me more so next to me, _he didn't want to get in trouble if my Dad decided to barge in_. His head was rested on his folded hands under him, part of his head was partially leaning on my however, so I assume that was the source of the warmth.

_Aww…._ He basically tranquilized me, brought me back here, and stayed with me for the night to make sure I was ok. _Aww…_ atleast I _hope_ that's what he did, you can never be certain when you are unconscious… Everything felt so peaceful, the bird pokemon were chirping their tunes just outside the cave we were in providing calm soothing background noise. The peace however was short lived as Lucas's eyes sprang open and he jumped up. I don't know why he would be shocked that I'm awake.

"Oh, Sierra. You're awake." He said rubbing his eyes and getting right back to sleep again for some reason, "You gave me quite a scare last night Sierra. It was a bitch trying to remove all of that metal from your body but I eventually got it." He sleepily said motioning to a decently large pile of shrapnel next to us.

"_Good morning to you too Lucas._" I said saying what he _should have_ said in the first place, "Where are we?" I asked.

"Some random cave I guess. I didn't have much time last night to take in the scenery outside." Lucas sleepily said, "I know that we are _much_ higher up in the mountains though." He said.

After that everything grew silent. Soon I knew Lucas had fallen asleep. We really didn't have much to talk about I guess. You know what's done is done, and there will be no need to talk about my injuries and wounds that Lucas healed. Unlike me he wasn't fussing over my injuries much less scolding me/himself for my injuries.

That told me about 2 things about his character, on one side he doesn't scold _me_ for my injuries and is mature enough to know that it wasn't directly his fault so he just loves me and doesn't want any negativity. On the other hand he really doesn't care about my injuries and just doesn't say anything. I'd rather stick with the first thought even though it may _probably_ be a bit more childish, no relationship is without it's arguments and stressful situations, and to have one without _one_ would frankly be abnormal and quite awkward.

Oh well… I noticed Lucas was pressed much more close against me. So know that I'm taking a great step/risk doing what I'm going to do next. I inched one of my arms under his neck and one over it, from there I slowly pulled him into a small embrace hugging him close to my chest. I was basically hugging him but instead of the hug in the chest region it's the neck and head. He didn't really object so…

"Look Sierra you are so sweet for doing this but _your chest spike is digging right into my eyes_." He said releasing himself from my grasps, _shit I didn't even know that_, "Turn over." He sleepily said. _Ok…_ I didn't know why he said that but I did it anyways rolling over onto my other side.

I didn't know where he was going with this. But before I knew it I furry arms had wrapped themselves around me. One of Lucas's arms went under my neck so I called rest on it like a meaty pillow while the other one covered my like warm fuzzy blanket. I didn't object to a greater extent that Lucas did.

I snuggled closer to his warmth as I was enveloped in a yellow furry mass. I didn't know why we were doing this, but I never wanted it to end. I lost myself in him, soon I fell back into a light doze giving off a low purr. I really didn't want to end, I just wanted to be wrapped up in my faithful protecters arms forever. It gave me a sense of security, made me feel safe, where I can completely let my guard down and drift off knowing Lucas is there for me, that he will protect at all cost.

I think I can say _he_ was enjoying this aswell, Lucas tucked his chin ontop of my head, with that he was slightly covering my head with his own. I heard him attune his soft breathing to my own, for a while time stopped for us, we were like one organism perfectly attuned to the other's. It was a rare moment in this entire ordeal where we can just relax, where we won't have to worry about what the outside world and what they thinks, where we only had each other and that was perfectly fine with me.

Lucas picked up his head and kissed my cheek, "You enjoying this?" He asked innocently.

I gave an _mmhmm_ my eyes still closed, I moved even closer to him to warm the cold spot he left on my head when he lifted his head.

"Ok good." He replied with a sigh of relief, "I thought I was going too fast for _us_ a bit there." He said settling back in and I re-found that completing source of warmth from him again.

"It's ok Lucas. When we first started _this_ we both agreed to take it slowly, at that time _I'm _not even sure what to think of that." I said grabbing his arm covering me like a stuffed Tediursa, "Now that everything is _relatively_ stable between us since it has been a good 4 weeks of being in that _maybe_ zone I thought it'll be both of us to take it to the following level." I sleepily said.

I said _following_ level instead of _next level_ because whenever you say _next level_ the males _always_ assume you are ready to mate with them. That's _all_ that comes to their minds when you say _next level_, NOTHING ELSE! _Following level_ is really for Lucarios in Lucas's situation with me, where we were _sorta dating_ but not really, but when you say _following level_ that means you are ready to go full steam ahead.

Even if I said _next level_ around Lucas he would have expected the same thing. He is very righteous and has this paramount capability for self regulation/control. But not even _he_ can deny his higher instincts to mate. Anyways this is all the more proof that the _females_ secretly control the course of the relationship. Oh we can let the men flex their muscles and be the alpha male their egos desire to be but behind the scenes it's really us gals calling the shots.

"Oh…." Lucas said quietly sounding kinda nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked slyly.

"Oh n-no. It's just that I never really had a… _girlfriend _before. Yea we were _sorta_ dating these last 4 weeks but really I just thought of us during that time as_ friends_ not really _that other thing_." He nervously said, "To be frank you caught me…. _Off-guard._ _But this is wonderful Sierra!_ I just don't know of any other way to react other than what I'm doing now." He gave a rather long nervous, fidgety explanation.

At this point is where one can separate the immortal warrior badass he unbeknownst to him, usually acts like and his old fun loving innocent self. And _oh how I already have him fiddling though my fingers…._

There wasn't really that much talk between us after our confessions. So we both just soon started dozing off again quite contempt. A rather grim thought came to my head after a couple of hours though…

"Lucas…" I asked.

"Yes?" He soon replied.

I had _almost_ completely forgotten about last night, "The attack yesterday… How many Lucarios died?" I asked the very grim question.

For a few minutes a just remained silent hesitant of his answer, "Let's focus more on how many survived." He said quickly regaining his alpha male/take charge complection from his quite vulnerable fidgety _real _self earlier.

"How many survived then?" I decided to go along with it.

"Counting the wounded… we now number around… _300_." He said.

"_300!?"_ I nearly shouted, "We now only number in _300?!_ Are you telling me about another _300_ Lucarios died in that attack!"

"_Hey!"_ He yelled back in shockingly angry voice which silenced me immediately, "We were attacked ok? They nailed us with our pants down with their war machines! We didn't stand a chance. They are dead now, we will greave for them but there is no taking that day back." Lucas said authoritively. We had both gotten up and are now facing each other. I tried _really_ hard this extremely raging urge to punch him in the face for no reason.

"There is nothing we can do, Sierra." Lucas said a tad but more softly but still with authority, "The remainder of the colony will only camp out _here_ again for a day or two and then we move out. Today is the first day of our short stop, since yesterday we had trekked about 200 miles and the remainder of the Hunters still follow behind us. The remainder of warriors are dispatching of them now but we literally have _no time_ to greave for the dead." Lucas said.

I felt this unbridled rage boil up inside me, I barely managed to keep it in check.

"Look Sierra." Lucas said back to his _normal _voice now, "There will be a time when we can properly perform the ceremonies of respect for the dead Lucarios. But right now we have to focus on the survival of out species on this region. Most of the elder council has died yesterday." Lucas said grimly.

"All this time I have been improving your popularity among the Lucarios. Now is a greater time than ever for you to take the lead." He said. _Wait…. What?_

"_Wait… what?_" I asked kinda in shock.

"Most of the council has been wiped out whether from the surprise attack or the battle Sierra. It is _your time to step up_!" He said. I grew stiff and numb of the outside world, my mouth dropped open. I wasn't able to process the information being given to me.

"_It is your time to lead the colony Sierra…"_

_Wheew! Another chapter down. Please like fav follow review, etcetera. Next chapter and even more unexpected twist will occur muhaha! Unto next time mates!_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sierra's Tale. Part 6.

(Uk'crac POV)

I still don't know why the hell the freaking meeting wasn't in the firing range in the first place… Now we have to fucking walk across THE ENTIRE COMPOUND just to get to the freaking firing range. I swear to god if this little prototype of theirs turns out to be a complete failure I'm going to strangle the both of them. _Anyways_ we eventually reached the thick bullet proof doors of the firing range. I took out a pass card hanging on a necklace and swiped it across a scanner on the door.

With a little beep a green light came on and we heard the locks unlock themselves. I opened the heavy door, the three of us were greeted with a gush of unnecessarily cold air, EVEN THOUGH IT IS WINTER! We stepped inside, to our left were the stalls infront of the actual firing range.

Directly infront of us was a black table with three black carrying cases. The older man who I had identified by his nametag as a Mister Samuel Winchester (I know right?), the younger fellow was a John Dalius. They lead me to the three carrying cases, Samuel Winchester motioned to the John fella to open the cases.

He open said cases all three of them, under them was the fucking weirdest looking guns _I had ever seen_. They look like fucking _toys! THEY LOOK LIKE FUCKING TOYS!_ Well I don't think have the right to start down grading them this early on in development considering the AR15/M16 platform when it was first deployed was highly reticuled. _Now_ such platform is now a master piece of the fire arms world, but it never quite matched works of art like the M1911 and M2 Browning STILL USED to this day.

"Here are our three prototypes Mister Hikari." John said. I looked over them, they appear to be based off of the same weapons platform but were modified to a particular range set like long range, medium range, and cqc.

The firearm looked to have been based off of an automatic firearm firing atleast a NATO standard cartridge. The general shape/look of the three guns looked to have been based off of the M16 but I can't be sure. The first rifle to the far right looked to have a much heavier frame and a longer barrel length, I assume that one was intended for long ranged combat. At the far left of the table was a carbine looking variant with a much shorter barrel length and overall lighter frame. The rifle in the middle is looks to be a blend of both the longer ranged rifle and the cqc carbine.

It was the obvious middle man between the two extremes, with a medium lengthed barrel and a medium build. The middle rifle would be the quote-on-quote _standard issue_ rifle. And the fact that Armacon came to _me_ of all people indicates that they want their experimental guns to be used by my Sentinels. It literally takes _years_ of brutal testing to get a weapon to the absolute _perfect_ state in development for it to be usable by any Special Forces today, so the fact that they want it to be used by my _Sentinels_ means that they better have a damn jewel of a weapon.

"Well… they certainly _look_ appealing. But looks are not gonna get me to give your system the greenlight." I said, "Start by explaining to me what this… _gauss_ technology is." I said. I was kinda lying since I already know what _gauss_ is, I'll just be playing the dumb military general for now.

"Ok sir, gauss technology in a nutshell is basically: The use of electromagnetic coils to accelerate a conductive projectile along a path, like the barrel of a rifle, at extremely high velocities. Therefore the ensuing bullet leaving the barrel of the firearm will be flying at an extremely high velocity." John explained, "When this technology is incorporated into a firearm the final result is a gun with _very_ low recoil, and the bullet will travel through the air free from the effects of gravity, heat, and other variables."

"It sounds good on paper." I said thinking really hard over what they had said, "But it's one thing to state something on paper and it is another to actually fire it in the real world." I said hinting that we should stop with the talking and start with the test firing.

Samuel Winchester got the hunt and picked up the middle gun, he walked towards the firing range with it. He placed the rifle on a platform and fitted a robotic mechanism over the trigger. John handed him a magazine of which he told me was loaded with 5 rounds. He placed sensors on varies areas of the gun.

I lead them out of the firing range and into the observation room just behind said firing range. The room had a T.V in the top corner a couple of chairs and tables, and overlooking the firing range was a bullet proof one way window. Obviously we were on the correct side of the one way bullet proof window, no one in the firing range can see us but we can see them.

I grabbed a pair of nerve receptive gloves and fitted them on me. The sensory information from the sensor Samuel fitted on the gun before flowed through my hand. It was quite an impressive feat of technology. I can operate the gun like I can normally can with all the sensory input like, recoil, the rate it can spew out bullets etc.

John gave me a prob gun of which I held in my hand. I raised the fake rifle and infront of me the mechanism the real rifle was fitted on rose mimicking my movement. I made a motion of pulling the charging handle on the fake rifle therefore the pulling the charging handle on the actual rifle. _You see where I'm going here?_

After pulling the charging handle and a little bit during I heard a small electric whir coming from the gun. I also felt a slight vibration in my hands.

"Mister Samuel you didn't tell me what the rifle is called." I said nonchalantly noting his forgetfulness.

"_Oh_. Sorry about that. The official designation for it is the GRX-26." He added at the last moment.

"Ok." I said, "Test firing the GRX-26 prototype, fire in the hole, fire in the hole, fire in the hole!" I gave a series of unnecessary of _fire in the holes_, they might be unnecessary but they were standard procedure.

(Roark Havar)

Deep down beneath Earth's deepest ocean an ancient creature awoke. He belonged to an ancient order of brothers created by Arceus himself during the birth of the universe. Their existence is a secret withheld from all members of the legendary council and of course to the populaces of the Arceus and the council had created.

Of course you all already know about the Paladins yadayadayada from the backstory presented in the previous chapter. And you reader should also know that Roark Havar is merely a scout for the apocalyptic onslaught of the Paladin's activations.

Ever since his awakening however Roark had stayed in a perpetual form of a Paladin catching his breath. A creature the size of A MOUNTAIN may take a while to warm up before doing anything strenuous like destroying an entire Region's Navy.

This short break took about 3 days and once that 3 days was up however… _all of hell is about to break loose_. Roark reared his head the movement was slightly sluggish considering he was miles down beneath the ocean surface. Has mouth opened and a titanic, bellowing, massive, godlike, any other synonyms for large and powerful please insert here.

The rage filled roar coursed throughout the deep ocean scape causing undersea landslides to slide about. He stretched his wings and moved them in a position in preparation to lift him off from the ocean floor. The giant draconian wings were quite out of place so deep beneath the ocean.

Fiery flames seeped out of the crevices between his teeth in his mouth. The flames instantly turned any surrounding water to black steam/smoke. They were not extinguished since they were constantly flowing out of Roark's mouth.

He pointed his mouth up and opened it. Looking down the Paladin's throat you can only see a red fiery abyss that embodied rage and anger. From that bottomless glowing abyss of a throat a powerful column of energy erupted from Roark's mouth.

The beam tore through the water creating ever expanding clouds of steam as it tore through the water. At the surface of this ocean the beam effortlessly tore straight through a Unovian Battleship ripping a huge chunk out of it's starboard side. Within a couple of minutes a massive amount of water had filled the ship and it is in the process of sinking. By the way Unova which formerly discontinued the use of Battleships had brought them back into service and the region is in the process of updating their systems and bringing them back up to speed with the rest of the ships in the fleet.

Upgrades like the hovertech technology located on most of Unova's flying warships had not yet been outfitted on the old battleships. Most of the Unovian Naval fleet was actually up in the cloud layer of the atmosphere running tests for their anti gravity technology. When the war between Unova and the U.R erupts the U.R armada would never expect a hail storm of missiles and cannon fire to be coming from above them in the clouds.

Anyways going back to the bottom of the ocean. Roark reared his wings up and with one mighty flap he bolted from the ocean floor ascending through it's depths before breaking the surface of the water flying out like a bullet. Feeling the freedom of the air beneath his wings Roark with a bellowing roar heaved several more flaps.

His strong shoulder muscles pumping his wings with incredible power Roark heaved his titanic body from the ocean and up into the air gaining altitude at physics defying paces. He opened his mouth and a blood red beam of energy erupted from his mouth. It flew through the air with the beam being aimed at the Unovian fleet above him.

His one directive for now_, exterminate the Human's armada._

(Flashback WooOOoo)

(Lucas POV)

It has been about 3 days since the events of the last chapter. Sierra got discharged from the cave with a clean bill of health and about a pound of pure artillery shrapnel as a souvenir. Speaking of the past 3 days, the past 3 days has been rather… interesting. Most of the elders under pretty self-destructive thoughts had died fighting against the Hunter's surprise attack.

During these 3 days the colony journeyed deeper and deeper into the mountains. We climbed higher and higher in altitude, the air continuously thinned but Lucarios are a hardy kind so it didn't bother us _that_ much but we find ourselves running out of breath more then we're use too.

As we climbed higher and higher the temperature also dropped dramatically, and by this point in our journey we are surrounded by a world of snow and freezing wins, _fuck yes for fur!_ However, up to this point we have been mostly without a leader. It has been an integral part of our social culture to be lead by an elder or a council of elders. They are obviously gone now, we have every opportunity to fill the empty throne with a new leader but without them we literally argue about _everything_ food, water, camping spots, stupid bullshit like that we argue over because most of us aren't use to not having a constant force there guiding us.

A lot of Lucarios are solitary Pokemon with that lifestyle they really have no need for an elder council. But for Lucarios that decide to devote themselves to a social structure like the colony then we grow to rely on those at the top of the hierarchy for guidance. Without them as I said several times earlier we are lost.

We're taking a page of the Hunter's own social structure and mimicking a form of democracy to my kinda awkward confusion. I'd like to say before hand I'm quite _embarrassed_ by this. We are holding democratic elections to determine the new members of the council. Several Lucarios (40) are running for the 6 spots to fill in the council. Of these 40 Lucarios is Sierra, she took the words I said at the end of the last chapter to heart, after a brief period of denial and _no's_ of course.

From what I've seen she seems truly devoted to getting that spot on the council. She is quite popular among the remaining Lucarios in the colony now. In a time of darkness we cling to idols, authority figures, figures that can break through the shroud of despair and fight back and actually win against insurmountable odds.

In the mind of the people Sierra was the one that rallied the forces to fight off the Hunters, and as far as they know she won the border skirmish and came back in time to bring order to everybody's panicked minds and actually managed to organize a counter attack against the Hunters war machines of unspeakable destructive power.

She has become a hero to them, technically in accordance to everything _I've_ done they should be praising me. But I am better than that to cut her down, it is not my place to win the people's minds, it is my duty to protect Sierra at all cost and I am fine with just that. I did my part with thrusting her into the spotlight now I'll just step back into the shadows and let her take it from here.

I had just arrived in the campsite from hunting. At this _exact_ moment I was looking for Sierra. My aura vision along with intuition suggests that Sierra was off by the hotsprings. Ever since we were Riolus she had absolutely adored vacationing up into the mountains to these hotsprings, they were always a source of comfort for us to unwind and just relax. Now that we are here under much more… _stressful_ circumstances, the opportunity to revisit these hotsprings were probably unbearable to her.

I leapt up onto a tree climbing along it's branches. From that tree I leapt to another tree and another and another, you guys should be familiar with this cycle of tree hopping now. Based on my own personal knowledge the hotsprings were rather close to where the colony had decided to camp out. I jumped through the trees, a large amount of heavy snow was falling from the sky getting into and covering literally _everything_.

I loved it, we never really got snow down in the valley below. But up deep in the mountains these frozen rain drops absolutely dazzled me. I loved how they are so small and insignificant yet enough of them can cover an entire forest in winter's embrace. Anyways I soon hit an invisible barrier where the cold winter air was almost magically cut off and replaced by a very warm humid air.

I'll take it as a sign that I was near the hotsprings. I slowed my pace and jumped down onto the forest floor. The snow was still there but it was in the process of melting and was significantly wetter. I moved forwards searching for these hotsprings I know from my memory. Obviously I hadn't found them yet.

Eventually I _did_ find Sierra however. She was bathing in the hotsprings soaking her fur in the hot water and just swimming about. The gentleman side of me wanted to give her some privacy and the _male Lucarios_ side of me wanted to watch… Just as I thought that thought however Sierra noticed my presence.

"Spying on me now are you Lucas?" She asked slyly moving to the edge the hotspring facing me. Said hotspring was the largest one among a cluster of hotsprings. Her fur was soaked and drops of water were dripping of it, more so around her face area. She looked kinda _hot_…

"O-oh I wasn't d-doing anything." I said stuttering severely since her awareness has caught me so off guard. Sierra gave an amused giggle watching me in a nervous panic, it was so amusing probably cause I was _rarely_ ever nervous or panicked.

"It's ok Lucas." She said trying to calm me down, "We're together now anyways and it's not like you catching me bathing is anything _provocative_ or anything." She said leaning/floating onto her back and kicking out from the edge and resumed swimming around the decently sized hotspring. Now that we are on the subject of what the hotspring looks like I'll tell you guys what the hotspring looks like.

It was a very large circular pool of water about… _10-15_ feet in diameter. So now that I just described the hotspring in one sentence let's get back to the story shall we?

Steaming humid air flowed out of the steaming hotsprings, on a side not the hotsprings Sierra herself was swimming in was about the size of a medium sized swimming pool so it was quite big.

"Care to join me?" Sierra asked half seductively, fuck _now _the gentleman side of me swayed me to refuse. I was completely divided, FUCK YOU MORAL ETHICS!

"Oh come on Lucas, we've come up here _countless _times and had pretty good fun swimming together. Just because we're in a relationship Lucas doesn't mean anything should be different." Sierra reasoned _her reasoning was working_, "And speaking of us in a relationship we are _gonna_ find each others in these kind of situations quite often. And I for one would have thought my boyfriend would have wanted to jump into a hotspring with me, so when I finally ask you to join me _you say no?_" Sierra said faking the sound of being hurt.

It was _so_ fucking tempting, and what the hell kind of man can I be if I say _no? _It's not like there are any consequences for my actions, like if Sierra's Dad casually walks by we'll have the excuse of us just taking a relaxing bath in this _frigid_ weather. Come to think of it all the Lucarios in the camp are freezing their asses off…. _Why didn't they just come here?_ Anyways I would have said yes but all of a sudden Sierra with a loud surprised yelp disappeared below the surface of the water bringing up a large splash of hot water as she dipped down below. _Oh for Arceus's sakes she's faking-_ Instantly Rick took over and my eyes glowed a ghostly white. _Come on Rick you blind bastard she's faking!_ I tried to reason with my other self but he wouldn't listen, instincts had taken over. I/Rick walked over to the edge of the hotspring the steam slightly blinding us.

Before I could jump in a bright blue creature leapt out of the water and wrapped it's arms around my neck, IT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! The blue creature who obviously was Sierra dragged me into the warm water with a massive splash of water that spread everywhere. The sudden exchange from extremely cold to extremely warm caught me off guard and whilst I was under the water I was temporarily stunned/shell shocked.

After a few brief seconds I regained enough sense to swim for the surface, the hotspring was quite deep considering how far I dove down. I broke the surface with a titanic splash gasping for air. Sierra emerged with a massive splash next to me spitting out some water out of her mouth and proceeded to laugh her ass off, which was more so directed at _me_.

Of course Rick had receded back into my consciousness since the threat he oh so swiftly reacted to turned out to be really nothing at all. Now I'm left to deal with _her_. Naturally I put on the straightest fun killing face I could muster, and with Rick's experience with keeping straight faces I formed a pretty solid message. Soon Sierra stopped laughing but give me a _lighten up_ look.

"Oh come on Lucas! Lighten up." She said. I still kept my straight face, "Ok, just cause you asked so nicely for it." She said in a voice commonly used to address young pups. She walked up to me wrapping both her arms around my neck pulling me into an embrace and from there she planted a passionate kiss right onto my lips.

…. … ….. … It was… a rather uhhh _passionate_ kiss… I was left completely defenseless to her whims. It took a little while after the first shock for me to realize that I should kiss back. My eyes that were formerly wide open in surprised _closed_, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. I savored the kiss we shared, oh I savored every moment of it.

Her soft lips tasted _sweet_ like golden Combee honey mixed with a slight hint of wild mints. Since my eyes were closed my aura vision was activated. I saw her aura, and considering her… _proximity_ to me I _felt_ her aura. It was the usual blue but it had a slight hint of pink. I sensed an unspoken radiating sense of love, compassion, and tenderness for me. It was our first kiss…

I felt the exact same way for _her_, just hope that it shows up because she is most likely looking at my aura aswell. _The aura never lies!_ Eventually however _much_ to my disappointment we had to break off from our kiss for air. Curse you Lucario anatomy! We took deep breaths of air to catch our breaths, we were still in each other's arms.

Sierra had the craziest grin on her face which almost seemed to ask me _better now?_ I reformed my straight face although it was a slightly weaker message. Sierra wasn't duped this time she saw right through me, _she knew I enjoyed it…._

"Better now?" She asked slyly. I assume I really didn't need to answer. She unwrapped her arms from my neck spun around her back to my front now.

She leaned back into my chest taking my arms and moving them around _her_ chest. She leaned slightly to the right of my chest because my freaking CHEST SPIKE would have stabbed her in the back. I'll have to compromise just this once…

I leant back on my back easing the both of us into the pool. Soon the warm relaxing water was up to my neck. Sierra was practically floating on her back as I just held onto her chest to tether her to me. I loved her so much… and I've always relished any spare time we get to spend truly _alone_ together.

Sierra took a very deep breath and heaved it out rather noisily. _That's a hint for something is swear!_ Just can't figure out what! I examined her a bit closely this time. She looked very stressed, her face looked worn and tired, even though we were in probably the most relaxing environment possible she still seemed to be stressing over something.

"Is something bothering you?" I dared to ask.

"What makes you think that?" She replied cooly.

"I've become very good at reading people. And you seem to be… _stressed out_. And I only brought this up because you are stressed out when we are in the most relaxing environment known to Lucario kind." I said kinda saying a bit too much and not keeping it short and simple.

Sierra paused for a moment deciding whether to answer my question or not. I took a peak at her with aura vision just to confirm my case, aside from the dash of pink in her aura I noticed a sickly orange/mustard yellow color a.k.a the feeling of anxiety. I love how our brains can color code almost every single emotion a creature can experience.

Sierra took another deep breath, "Well.. you already somehow know I'm already stressed out so I won't go back to _that_." She said, "It's just that this new position you talked me into going for." She said.

"_Hey_, you could have said _no_ I didn't force you to run for that spot in the council. Hell you willingly said yes!" I said going on the defensive.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way Lucas. It's just that eventually I'll have the entire colony bearing down on my shoulders relying on me and the other 5 Lucarios to make the desciosions that will save our kind." She said, "Frankly I don't really know what to do."

She swam a bit back pushing her head into me as I wrapped my arms slightly around her neck. She got out from a floating position and moved into a sitting position sitting on my lap. I pulled her close to me putting my nose/head over her neck and started nuzzling her to get her to relax. I was rewarded with a soft purr from her.

"What am I going to do Lucas?" Sierra sighed, "There already is a _very_ high chance I'll make the council… and what _then?_ The first course of action for the council is to devise a plan to deal with the Hunter threat once and for all, whether it is running away into the most remote parts of this region or even hopping regions or actually _fighting them_. I just don't know what to do Lucas." She said clearly enjoying the nuzzling I was giving her.

I wanted to give her an answer _I really did_ but I just don't now what to do either. My silence was very apparent to Sierra aswell. She heaved a stressful sigh closed her eyes and just leaned back into me burying herself in my yellow fur. Soon she fell off into a light sleep while we were both still in the hotsprings. I looked down at her, she looked so tired. Her eyes were all baggy and her facial expression just gave off the general vibe of _tired_.

By now I had _some _form of control over my powers. I can control aura at a _miniscule_ level of my full potential. But even then my powers are at _Grand Master_s level of power. It feels good being so badass and still knowing that I can be so much better.

I took note that Sierra was sound asleep now. I closed my eyes concentrating my energy, my dreadlocks rose. A bubble of semi-transparent enveloped us. It fit around us leaving a good 3-4 feet of moving space inside this bubble. I took a deep breath and slowly dipped below the surface of the water.

I saw first hand how deep this hotsprings is, Sierra and I were frolicking/talking/cuddling at the extreme edge of the hotspring which was only about 4-5 feet deep. I looked into the depths and about 3 feet infront of us the hotsprings started descending. I inched us slowly towards that decline, it wasn't really hard moving 3 feet.

Soon we were at the bottom of about 7 feet of water. I was leaned slightly on an ascending hotspring floor of which I had just come from. Sierra was in my arms still sound asleep, underneath the warm hotspring waters everything was so _peaceful_. The sound was muted aswell. I felt her heartbeat ticking slowly in a rhythmic action, her soft breath pushed against my body.

We didn't have to worry about anything external effecting us. We just had each other, and that was all I ever wanted. Just for this time… I'll let her relax undisturbed. I unwrapped one of my arms around her and brought my paw up to her head.

A ball of aura formed from my hand, a indigo blue light appeared on my body above my heart. From that light which gave off systematic pulses of light which mimicked the rhythmic beating of my own heart. From that light an entire map of my nervous system formed by lights hovering ontop of my body. It was basically an observable display of my nervous system.

I saw the flow of electrical impulses traveling up and down my body at unfathomable speeds. The entire system still gave off a faint pulse mimicking the beat of my heart below the highway of electrical signals flowing up and down my body.

The ball of aura I held over Sierra's head had detached itself from my hands and is now still hovering over her head. Soon an indigo blue light formed on the area of her body where her heart would be. From that small light it branched off into an entire network of wiry lights mapping out her nervous system.

It was a quite magnificent display of aura, beautiful to behold. Our heartbeats were amplified. My _network_ was mostly blue with dashes of several different colors fluctuating in between which were primarily red, orange, and green. Sierra's network was well just _blue_. Her systematic pulses were much fewer and farer between akin to the fact that she was sleeping.

After a while of the pulsing light show I found myself feeling drowsy. Before I fell asleep however I witnessed something absolutely _extraordinary. _Our two hearts synced up in beating, the wiry lights representing our nervous system wrapped together intertwining themselves. The formerly 2d lights were now across the 3 dimensional plain as we basically intertwined nervous systems. I felt this sensation of completeness and many other sensations at the back of my head.

I was _connected_ to Sierra, we didn't share bodies oh no we shared our collective nervous systems, minds, and thoughts. I can hear in my mind what Sierra is hearing, what she is feeling. I closed my eyes feeling this rush of warmth and belonging flow through my body. I didn't dream my own dream but instead I entered Sierra's dreams. Soon I found myself being claimed by the embrace of sleep. Soon I fell into a sound sleep feeling _whole_ knowing I was one of the mind with the Lucario I loved.

(Dream Sequence)

Sierra's dream was in flashes of multiple things, there was a meadow where she and I sat on a hilltop, the ever repeating faces of Hunter that I assume she got a close look at in close combat, flashbacks of more peaceful times in our lives before this whole ordeal, and several flashing images of me in rather _cute_ looking poses of which I'm unsure I actually posed that that way or not. _Aww…_ Exploring Sierra's dream was rather short lived however.

Rick had called me up. I instantly found myself in a completely white point in space time almost like limbo. Rick appeared in a cloud of black smoke, he didn't take the form of a Lucario however. He took the form of this pulsating red cloud of matter with glowing eyes where I assume it's face would be. Soon the red cloud of smoke took the shape of a ghoulish ghost like figure. _Get it? Because he's a spirit!_

"You look… different." I noted.

"Well I am the Spiritual embodiment of _war_." Rick said, "I did not call you here to chit-chat though however Lucas." He said all mysteriously like. I gave him a nod imploring him to continue.

Good thing is he kept it short and sweet. He waved his ghost arm up to my head. A pulse of light came from the palm of his ghost hand. I was forced into a flashback/message of something.

"_Dialga and I wish to influence your next course of action." Rick said his voice suddenly italicized now, "Not all Hunters or Humans as their species are called wish to destroy all of Lucario kind."_

A picture of a _Human_ flashed infront of me, it wasn't really one human but two. They seemed to have been a mating pair. The image flashed away almost as soon as it appeared. I was soon presented several more images of which looked to be future depictions of the 2 humans aiding a small group of Lucarios, they fed the Lucarios, hid the Lucarios, and protected the Lucarios from hunters that appeared at the human's cave home thing.

The surge of information was quite disorientating but Rick didn't give me enough time to find my bearings again. He thrusted me out of my dream and I soon woke up.

(Several hours later)

"_Lucas, Lucas." "Come on Lucas! Lucas wake up!"_

My drowsy eyes snapped open. Sierra was awake, ontop of me, and was currently banging on my chest getting me to wake up. Obviously she got what she wished for…

"Arceus Lucas. Where the hell are we!" She yelled right in my face.

She sounded extremely panicked and was currently frantically looking around the bubble I encased us in trying to figure out what trapped her since there was a good chance she didn't know we were encased in a bubble. I waited until she calmed down and stopped pounding on my chests. Soon she actually did but she still breathed very heavy panicked breaths.

"You done now?" I asked I noticed that the lightshow that covered our bodies had disappeared, "We're under water, I brought us down here because you fell asleep and didn't want to wake you."

"So you brought me underwater!" Sierra yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna get out? I asked, "Because I can easily collapse the chamber on us. _Or_ you can calm down and I can explain everything." I said very patiently. After a couple of minutes Sierra did finally calm down.

"You fell asleep in the water. I didn't really want to wake you so I brought us down here. I thought it would have been a much more romantic moment for the both of us when you wake up but apparently not…" I said, "Anyways I had the most enlightening dream ever." I continued.

Sierra _awed_ at my thoughtfulness, "Well I can't really blame you for being creative." She said finally calming down and settling back in my arms again. I brought my hand up to her head and a flash of light ensued, I had transferred the brief message Rick gave me from my mind to hers. Her eyes were closed and I was assuming she was looking through the information I had given her.

After a few minutes, "The humans…" Sierra said softly, "Some actually don't want to kill us?" She asked extremely confused.

"Yea I was confused too when Rick showed me that a couple hours ago." I said, "But the good news is _there are humans that __**don't**__ want to kill us_. Maybe they can help us end all this madness."

Sierra shook her head, "I'm not sure Lucas, don't get me wrong but I actually wish our kind can ally with the more peaceful variants of Humans, I to loathe an opportunity to put an end to this whole ordeal." She said, "But how are we gonna possibly get the colony to come along with us?"

"Leave that to me Sierra _I've got a pretty good idea how_"

(A week later)

The god awful _elections_ came and gone rather quickly, Sierra won a spot in the council in the end _as expected_. She is practically a hero to the colony so of course they would place their _votes_ for her. I think I made it pretty clear that I dislike democracy. Right now Sierra had just emerged from a hallowed out tree where the new council is discussing the future of the colony.

Sierra stepped out of the tree, she was followed by the other 5 council members. By the angry looks on their faces it seems Sierra had won the argument/discussion or whatever they talked about. The entire colony had been gathered around the tree for the past 3 hours patiently waiting for what the council had decided to come up with/agree upon.

She looked so noble standing there facing the crowd, "Lucarios! Settle down, settle down." She yelled backed up by the rest of the council the crowds soon calmed down.

"After the hours of discussion we had finally agreed on a course of action that to our belief will finally create a solution from the ever present threat of the Hunters." Sierra addressed, her face suddenly drooped into a saddened expression everything grew 30x more tense.

"The purpose of this plan is to ensure the survival of our species until the Hunter threat grows weary of us or decides to give up." Sierra said, "It has always been unclear to us how the Hunters are able to track us, and we still haven't figured out how. We must split up our numbers… divide the colony into much smaller independent groups." Everyone instantly replied with a, _what?_

"We must split up!" Sierra yelled in a very stern voice, "Spread out all throughout Sinnoh, our ancestors were mostly solitary creatures and to escape from the brink of extinction we must revert back to our old ways and we must do it now! The Hunters cannot possibly find us when we are all so spread out!"

"If we can elude them for long enough then maybe we can finally be free of their prejudicstic threat!"

_I'll be honest this week I was pressed for time so quality of chapter might be a bit sub-par. Anyways more so on the first contact between Lucarios and humans in the next chapter. Please follow, fav, review. Unto next time mates!_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sierra's Tale. Part 7

(1/2)

(Roark Havar)

Roark leapt/escaped from the depth of the ocean's grasps and found himself airborne in the air. _In his element_. It was pitch black outside, around midnight, the only thing that illuminated the skies were the full moon, the glow of the Unovian flowing warships, and the fiery light coming from Roark's glowing eyes and mouth. The Paladin was very draconian in appearance, it's massive head bore the shape of a dragon-type and is box/squarish in general shape, forever intimidating and imposing it strikes fear into the spines of even the Legendary Pokemons. It's jutting from the back of it's head were pillar like horns with serrated edges and a razorous tip.

A short reminder that this creature is the size of a FREAKING SMALL MOUNTAIN before continuing. Bear in mind that not all Paladins are the same size palette, some of the older more impotant ones are the mountains sized ones while the lesser castes like Roark who is the scout are about the size of a sky-scraper. At the corners of its mouth were small spike like stumps. Going from it's mouth was the creatures titanic body, armored in _thick_ overlapping scales which were, even serrated at _their_ edges, have been hardened and battle tested by the deep ocean pressure.

Unlike the dragons of fairy tales dragons which have unarmored bellies or have kink in the belly armor of those _with_ armored bellies Roark's belly was fully armored. It's armor was literally _impenetrable_ by any form of Humana armament. From his back jutted out two massive bat like wings which in total area were much bigger than his own body, at the tip of each wing was a single claw.

The Paladin was mainly quadrapedal in nature, his forelegs and back legs were about the same in length. Flowing down his forelegs were the series of overlapping scales. At the end of his forelegs were paws with 3 talons. His backlegs were double jointed and ended in 3 talons and an ankle claw.

His tail was the length of about half his body length without a tail. It had almost saw bladed edges and ended in a spaded tip. Like the rest of the Paladin's body it too was armored in overlapping scales. The creature was the size of a sky-scraper. It's entire body had a coal black finish with highlights of red at the outline of his wings, along the sides of his forelegs and legs and the edges of his jaw.

His eyes were glowing red orbs, and what has been explained several times beforehand _his mouth was glowing._ Pumping his massive wings Roark ascended into the skies his wrath aimed directly at the Unovian first contact fleet. Said fleet consisted of about 4 Carriers and upwards of 20 Destroyers. The battleship hadn't been renovated yet to fly and submarines will stay in the ocean where they were designed to roam.

"The era of man is over!" Roark bellowed.

The fleet's defenses had immediately picked Roark up on their sensors just as he breached the surface of the water, _and the fact that he destroyed an entire battleship before he even left the water. _Their point air defenses consisting of long range, high rate of fire, explosive incendiary armor piercing sabot rounds firing Miniguns lit up the night skies. The supposed armor pierce rounds _attempted_ to pierce Roark's thick hide but to no avail.

Roark quickly closed the distance between himself and the ships at high altitude. Once he crossed their _comfort_ _zone_ ground-to-air or in this case _air_-to-air missiles were being launched at him. The rocket powered projectiles impacted his face and hide detonating their massive explosive warheads. They didn't do much but to annoy the Paladin like being bit by a giant explosive rocket powered mosquito.

Once Roark closed the 1,000 yard barrier the entire fleet opened fire on him. The Carriers deployed their aircrafts small interceptors flew at him unleashing their payload. The destroyers fired their point air defenses and surface-to-air missiles. An entire strike fleet opened fire on him but they did absolutely nothing but annoy the Paladin and get blast stains on his scales. He closed the 1,000 yards pretty quickly. His gaping maw set for an aircraft carrier.

Flying like a bullet Roark latched onto the aircraft carrier digging his claws into it's hull. A disgusting metallic screech ensued from the metal being torn apart by the Paladin. The planes that the Carrier formerly held desperately shot at the Paladin in a futile attempt to dislodge him. Some of their bombs and missiles hit Roark and some of them completely missed and hit the actual carrier itself.

Several humans mere ants to the giant Paladin fell overboard yelling Wilhelm screams. Roark reared his head haws stretched open showing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth the size of pine trees, his 4 canine teeth in particular were noticeably longer than the rest. With a bellowing roar he drove his teeth through the hull of the ship tearing away at the metal it was made of like it were paper.

He ripped an entire chunk out of the chip spitting it out and biting back in again. The entire fleet opened fire on the Carrier regardless of whether it was friendly or not. Their fire did little to sway the paladin scout. When Roark first latched on the ship began to plummet towards the ground at a pretty slow rate. Soon Roark found the nuclear reactor that powered the ship. He didn't even single it out he just bit into the room it was located. A massive Nuclear explosion ensued engulfing anything within a 3 mile radius in a wall of nuclear fire. Any personal on the carrier were vaporized.

The destroyer fleet had their systems fried from the explosion and the emp wave. The carrier was now plummeting towards the ocean, on fire and a mere husk of it's former self. At the epicenter Roark was left unaffected with only a black stain on his face. The Paladin bellowed another roar falling to the earth along with the Carrier and it's fleet.

Even the other 3 carriers were disabled and are falling towards the ground. Roark leapt from the carrier pushing off of it like it was a toy. He spread his wings and started flapping them. He pointed his nose up and started gaining altitude, but he didn't really want to fly up just get out of the area where all the burning debris/warships are falling from the sky.

The 20 Destroyers and other 3 Carriers plummeted towards the ground in burning wrecks. Some of their crew jumped to their deaths and some didn't. They all fell to their deaths though as the warships crashed into the ocean crashing up massive oceanic tidal waves. The massive ship engulfing waves crashed into and toppled the remaining battleships of the fleet that remained groundside and was responding to the threat.

The battleships were easily capsized, Roark at the peak of his climb tucked his wings in and pointed his nose down. He dove towards the ocean impacting in unfathomable forces creating massive waves from the epicenter of his dive. He dove back into the ocean depths. The Paladins had done enough for one night he will wake once more the following night. His next target shall be Unova itself.

(Uk'crac POV)

"Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole! Fire in the hole!" I yelled the standard procedures before pulling down on the trigger of my fake rifle therefore causing a mechanism on the real rifle to mimic my movement therefore again firing the actual rifle.

The Gauss Rifle sounded ever so peculiar, there was the usual loud almost explosive firing sound of most guns. But ontop of that was this slight electric undertone/whire ontop of the normal sound. I found it quite odd because just from the sound alone I hear that they are using normal explosive propellent along with the magnetic coils in Gauss, that in itself can result to _a lot_ of problems.

The overall sound of it sounded like an electric _chur_ sound.

*_Chur*_

_*Chur*_

_*Chur*_

The thing kicked like a mule when it shouldn't have, Gauss technology was suppose too _eliminate_ factors like that. The muzzle flash wasn't even normal, instead of the usual yellowish/white color it was now _blueish_/white color. Oh Arceus so much problems I discovered just from the first 3 shots. I kept it to myself however following through with the rest of the 20 shots this time at a much faster rate.

When the magazine was empty I moved the sensors over to the exposed barrel. The mechanism firing the gun had sensors linked up to it which intern was linked up to my own senses. The barrel was _burning_ hot, yea I just fired 20 rounds it's suppose to be hot. But it is so hot that the barrel of the rifle is _glowing_ red and is hot enough to the point that the metal might actually melt off. A frown soon formed on my face, and judging by the looks of Sam and John's faces they didn't like the frown on my face.

"Mister Winchester you have _a lot _ of problems here right off the bat." I said, "_Please_ explain to me why you would use the magnetic coils of a Gauss weapon _ontop_ of a normal gas explosive propellent weapon?" I asked. They didn't seem to have an answer, guess they didn't think that their system would fail so hard. _How the hell did they let this get past the designing phase and into early prototype?_

"The point of Gauss technology as you said yourself Mister Winchester is to _magnetically_ propel a bullet at astronomical speeds eliminating the need for explosive propellent creating a gun with little recoil, with a bullet that flies at extremely high velocities i.e reducing bullet drop to almost zero, silent, and can penetrate the thickest of armor." I said, "Now all of that sounds _very_ good on paper until you do something like _this_. There is no need for an explosive propellent, _no need for it_." I said.

"A combination of both systems will literally _destroy_ the gun. The energy and heat both systems create will _melt_ the metal off of this gun. And even if the barrel doesn't melt right off your rifle will just blow up in any operator's faces because of the extreme forces you unknowingly put into this gun." I almost scolded, "If you want your systems to be introduced into Special Forces then you need to fix all these dam problems that _I_ could figure out right from the get-go."

I deactivated the system handling the gun, "I'll see you again when you fix all of these problems. _Start by_ shifting the operating system into a Gauss operated gun _only_." I said walking out of the observation room and slamming the door behind me.

I was kinda pissed…. Now what the hell is next? Krane and their bullpup M16? Oh Arceus please don't let this be a failure.

(Sierra POV)

My eyes slowly swept open, I had a pretty spectacular night last night. I slept as sound as a freakin Buneary. I felt this soft, warm, furry mass next to me enveloping me. _Obviously_ it was Lucas, I would never cheat on him, of course I can never be certain whether or not he will cheat on _me_. One of his arm was tucked under my neck of which I was laying on like a pillow.

His head was slightly tucked ontop of my own so I was almost fully covered in a mass of yellow fur from the elements. His other arm was draped across me ending at around my chest. I hugged/held that arm like it was a furry Teddiursa. So from what I described you guys can guess we had a pretty good setup going on.

I slowly lifted his outstretched arms off of me aswell as gently sliding his head off of mine. I got up into a sitting position still sitting very close next to him, I sat cross legged. I tucked his arms up against his chest my obsession for neatness and cleanliness stretching even to _him_.

I gazed over him, I'm not the one to clamer over perfection but Lucas truly is _perfect_. His is so selfless… caring… quite loving… _my protector…. _What did I ever do to deserve him? _Honestly?_ The most I ever did in this entire ordeal was being the damsel in distress. Yea I fought the Hunters off even united the colony and convinced them along with the council to go along with my crazy plan.

But anything I did was _nothing_ compared to what _he_ has done for all of us. He fought the Hunters in the first attack, defended us in the 2nd, hell _he_ was the one that first came up with the somewhat _absurd_ idea to find the friendly individuals among the Hunter's race. So _really_ this entire time I did absolutely _nothing_.

"Sierra…." Lucas said softly, he surprised me evident of the yelp I just gave off, "Please don't ever think of yourself _like that_ ever again. _Please_, I literally _die inside_ whenever you think self destructive or semi self destructive thoughts." He said not really cheering me up.

He grabbed onto my hand and held it tight, "_I love you Sierra_. I've always loved you ever since we were little Riolus. And what was once little crushes with me had become something _more_ for the both of us." He said eyes still closed in a half asleep manner, "I never thought in my life I could ever hook up with you. You are…. _Beautiful_, you are kind, you are caring, loving, you are almost as stubborn as even _me_, not to mention that you are absolutely amazing in bed, you are _loyal, _courageous, _brave_ even when facing in insurmountable odds." He complimented me genuinely meaning what he said to me. Oh Arceus _I'm blushing!_

He got up meeting my eye, "You even managed to rally the entire colony under your banner even in the darkest most depressing and dreadfilled time in our entire history. _You_ accomplished that feat. Not me, all I did was thrust you into their notice but _you_ did all of that." He said placing both hands on my shoulder.

"Don't you _ever_ think for a _second_ of downplaying yourself ever like that!" He almost yelled sternly in my face, "You are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me in my life Sierra, and it hurts me so much when you _compare_ yourself to me." He said in a sadder tone his eyes slightly tearing.

I didn't really know how to answer to his passionate cry nor did he really expect a reply. He cupped my head in his hands and planted a warm passionate kiss on my lips. I lost myself in him, I jumped into him causing us both to fall onto our back/stomach, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer into his embrace.

Both our eyes were closed as we savored each other's taste. I loved him so much, I wouldn't want to be any where else in the world except for here with him. We took slow short breaths between this make out session. Slowly I moved my tongue in swaddling the muscle across the roof of his mouth in cheeks exploring him.

He tasted like meat and berries things that usually were what his diet consisted of. It was _delicious_ much to my embrassment/guilt noting a thing like that. Lucas's arms moved from my head and down to my waist. Soon however we had to break from this golden moment.

"I love you so much Lucas." I panted stealing several more kisses from him before he made it clear that we should stop.

"_I love you too Sierra_." He panted aswell planting another deep passionate kiss on my lips. Soon I collapsed onto him my head over his shoulders and his freaking chest spike digging right into my chest.

I didn't really care about that minor yet painful inconvenience. I was completely drained of energy, I had woken up so early and add that to that… _rigorous_ moment we had just shared… _well_. I fell limp surrendering myself to him, I didn't do it without reason I felt so safe being in his arms. Like for one brief moment I didn't have to worry about anything else in the world because my protector is there to shield me and love me….

I rolled over on my side, Lucas wrapped his arms around me again and we resumed our usual morning time routine like nothing had ever happened. The only thing different thing this time around was that Lucas was affectionately nuzzling my neck.

"Busy day today." He whispered into my ear and then continuing his nuzzling.

"Yea…" I replied, "Still want to savor every moment before we head back out there though…" I whispered nuzzling him back.

So we laid there together for the remainder of the early morning enjoying the peace and quiet we both can spend together. The journey ahead is going to be hell on earth and a bitch to undertake but I didn't have to worry about that at the moment. One question did wander to my mind however… _how did Lucas know I was downplaying myself when I didn't even say it out loud?_

(3 hours later)

(Sierra)

3 hours after the events of the last sentence Lucas had just woken up from the light doze he and Sierra just recently fell in. Of course Sierra was sound asleep and obviously Lucas was awake. The shiny Lucario sat up now on his rump. He gave a tired morning time yawn stretching out the kinks in his body and then rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He looked over/down to his partner who was still sleeping quite soundly. His face formed into a softer look as he gazed upon her.

"_She's so beautiful_." He thought affectionately, softly scratching the area of softest fur on her body which is just behind her ears with his index finger. The young Lucario was met with a soft purr almost saying _don't stop_. Sierra was sound asleep but Lucarios instinctively purr whenever a _pleasure_ point on their body is…._ Stimulated_.

A strange design feature in my opinion but Sierra is asleep and unconscious and whenever Lucas tries to do that when she is _awake_ she purrs really when she only wants to which is still most of the time. Eventually Lucas's scratching woke Sierra up.

"Good morning." She whispered/purred eyes still closed. Lucas bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." He replied with much more enthusiasm than his girlfriend did. _Would he call her his mate?_ I'm not really sure they didn't necessarily _mate_ yet so I guess that title for Sierra would be invalid.

"Busy day today." Lucas said, "You ready to get started?" He asked.

Sierra whined in a rather comical way similar to a little Riolu, "5 more minutes." She begged.

"No, come on Sierra you have an entire colony to lead-slash-persuade to actually come with you on this rather provocative idea." Lucas said moving from rubbing the back of her ears to shaking her shoulders in order to wake her up.

"Lucas! I'm about to lead almost the entire colony to the _one place_ they don't want to be lead to, _a freaking city full of the Hunter's kin of all places!" _Sierra argued, "And even if they _do_ willingly follow me, 1/3 of the colony of the freaking colony is going to do the _other_ thing I told them to do which is scatter and disperse in family groups _all across Sinnoh!_" Sierra argued.

"That's 150 Lucarios that are gonna scatter! And other _300_ are gonna follow me! Now it's up to me to keep _all_ of their moral up on the journey. It's up to me to safely lead them towards a FREAKING HUNTER CITY! It's up to me to keep them FROM DYING! It's up to me and 20 other freaking Lucarios to FEED THEM! It's up to me to found it WHERE THIS FUCKING CITY IS! IT'S UP TO ME TO DO FUCKING EVERYTHING!_"_ Sierra shouted at me, "Do you know how _stressful_ it is to simply _think_ of all these freaking responsibilities. Arceus! And WHY can't the 300 Lucarios that I will have to lead, _lead themselves? _We are solitary creatures but they _want_ to be ruled by another Lucario all their lives and obey their every word without any scrap of free thought!" Sierra went rambling on criticizing the honestly _polar_ differences between Lucarios that live in colonies like us and Lucarios that live a solitary life.

After a while Lucas just ignored her rambling and proceeded to wait until her heated criticism was finished. By the way Sierra literally gave said speech Lucas spoke of _2 days ago_. Yea she may have not thought all of the details through during her meeting with the rest of the council but HOW DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHERE THIS CITY IS!? Hell not even _Lucas_ is sure if it is even a city, it could be some small backwater town up in Cantalopia for all we know.

"By the way Lucas. _You're_ suppose to know where this city is!" Sierra cried, "You didn't even bother to tell us where this city is! Do you know how _hard,_ how fucking _hard_ it was to convince the council to go along with my plan when _I don't know where the fucking city is?!"_

Lucas was caught red-pawded on this one (my god that is a horrible pun), "Rick didn't really tell me _where_ the city is." He said sounding quite guilty, "I thought it'd be good to play this by ear until Rick decided to give us that last little bit of info…" He said quickly trailing off as he caught the look of pure _hatred _Sierra had on her face.

"…._WHAT!?"_

(20 short minutes of unspeakable horrors later.)

What Sierra just did to her boyfriend the last 20 minutes shall _never_ be spoken of. To give a teasing hint of the unspeakable horrors that Sierra inflicted upon Lucas: He lost his virginity (they never really had sex), he is forever psychologically scarred, both his arms are broken, he has a broken nose, he _might_ be blind in both eyes, his face is broken, uh… _Oo _his ears/dreadlock are no longer drooping down as they naturally are instead being tied into a ribbon ontop of his head, and he is now the world's first Lucario pretzel.

So after the 20 minutes of horror that Lucas will remember for the rest of his life Sierra got up and calmly happily skipped out of the cave the two slept in leaving Lucas who was tied up with his own limbs on the cave floor behind. _Sierra's not sociopathic at all!_

"_Serves him right for fucking lying to me." _Sierra thought rather angrily while happily trotting out of the cave. Of course Lucas will heal from his… _serious_ injuries. But he know to never do anything like _that_ ever again…

And all of _this_ was because Lucas didn't let Sierra sleep in for the morning... She navigated her way across the snowy terrain that she was met with outside of the cave. Ever since Sierra's speech 2 days ago the colony had moved a _tad_ bit up the mountain. Now they were about halfway up the mountain and the entire landscape was almost entirely coated in a thick coating of snow ontop of the rough mountainous terrain.

The overall temperature fluctuated between 20 degrees and below zero conditions. She obviously it was _very cold_. Sierra walked towards the little campsite the colony has set up. It didn't really _look_ like a camp or anything it was just a little fire so out of place in the vast expansions of the wilderness.

Sierra eyed the colony, she only saw about 20-30 Lucarios so the rest of them were either asleep in their respective caves or at their own separate campfire scattered within a 600 yard radius of the campfire she was looking at. The colony had unanimously agreed to spread out into much smaller groups along a much larger area of land to protect them as a whole from the Hunters and to keep a better watch for said Hunters. They were all shivering their asses off huddled next to the fire to try and find warmth. Even though Lucarios are such a hardy species and _have fur_ extreme cold will incapacitate them just as any other Pokemon.

The mountain Pokemon are the only ones suited for dealing with these temperatures. Sierra walked up to them breathing out clouds of warm visible air. She'd never been this far up into the mountains to see her own breath so the new found information came as a shock to her once winter started to _really_ set in up in the mountains.

So every now and then the young Lucario would purposely breath out a lung full of air just to see it appear in a misty gasous form. She found ripped off some sticks and small branches off of the dryer trees walked towards the fire and gently set them down into the flames.. She didn't bother to pick up the plethora of them from the snow it was no use burning wet freezing wood.

The fire erupted to life with it's new fuel source ravenously burning away at it's food.

"You guys ready for the big day today?" She asked the group of Lucarios they replied with rigid nods.

"_Why didn't they just start a fire in their own caves?" _Sierra thought, "_They would be shielded from most of the weather and the fire is already there to warm them…" _

Sierra gave them a thumbs up, "We'll be moving out soon guys and thank you for deciding to stick with me." She thanked them, they all flashed wolfish smiles. Sierra hopped up into a tree causing most of it's branches to shed the heavy snow they carried.

She ran along the branches jumping from tree to tree. The Lucario wasn't really going any nor looking for anything she just I guess wanted to enjoy the scenery. Along the way Sierra spotted the rest of the colonies camped out in scattered groups along the 600 yard radius she predicted they would be in. She took mental notes of there locations and carried on with her tree running.

She tree ran for a good 30 minutes before deciding to head back to the cave to check on her friend her she left in a… _battered_ state. Also the Lucarios were _officially _ready/scheduled to move out about 20 minutes ago… but no one really cared about the schedule and nor did Sierra. The colony would move out when everyone is awake and atleast had a small breakfest. She diverted her path and started tree running towards the location of the cave she and Lucas slept in.

Sierra still didn't understand why the entire colony just didn't disperse. It was out of sheer commitment to the colony that she gave them a second option of tagging along with Sierra as they journeyed into the land of the Hunters to find possible help and salvations from the Hunter's own kind. Sierra really had to force herself to think _Human_ as a title to describe the Hunters.

It was still _far worse_ than the first option of everybody dispersing all across Sinnoh without any warning and wait out this ordeal until the Hunters _actually_ get bored of and forget about hunting us to extinction! In 2-3 short paragraphs Sierra arrived at the mouth of the cave. She peered inside looking for Lucas.

In her fit of rage she had taken his virginity, psychologically scarred him, and contorted his body into a pretzel like shape.

"_I hope Lucas got out of the pretzel I tied him up in…_"Sierra thought, "_Cause I certainly don't know how the hell to untie him…"_

Sierra gingerly peered into the cave being very cautious, if Lucas got himself out he would be _very_ angry. It was so quiet and eerie that you can play some freakin scary music to fill up the atmosphere. And not that intense pulse pounding kind more so that creepy screeching sound that sounds like fucked up guitar strings, nails on a chalk board, and forks on a plate.

Sierra heard some noise up on the roof of the cave which was followed by some dirt and pebbles falling down. Sierra gulped and creapt her head straight up comically slowly.

"AAAHH!" Sierra shrieked as a yellow blur of fur jumped her. Before she knew it Lucas had her pinned to the cave floor with a very angry expression on his face.

"You are just the worst…" He hissed, his nose right up against her nose. Aura handcuffs appeared cuffing Sierra arms behind her back and legs together. With that Lucas got up with an evil glare on his face showing the more evil deviant side of himself.

"_What am I going to do with you…_" He said flashing an evil grin. Sierra gulped a nervous gulp. The two were disturbed by the random sound of footsteps on snow just outside the cave.

"Sierra!" Sierra's father yelled, "Sierra where are you!"

Spontaneously the bondage on Sierra evaporated in a blue mist. Sierra felt this force push her up onto her rump. Lucas laid down and the bondage appeared on _him_, a force pushed Sierra's arm onto his chest and locked it there. Sierra's Dad walked into cave. Lucas did a muffled scream as a gag was now over his mouth.

"Sierra where are yo- OH MY ARCEUS!" Sierra's Dad barged in and immediately jumped back in horror.

"Dad!" Sierra cried, "Oh my Arceus _it's not what you think!_" Sierra gave the almost comical line sincerely her hand was still glued to Lucas's chest.

"NO! NO, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" He yelled instantly starting to walk out again.

"Dad!" Sierra cried.

"IDIDN'TSEEANYTHING IDIDN'TSEE ANYTHING IDIDN'TSEE ANYTHING!" Sierra's Dad yelled blocking her out, "YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT I SAW ANYTHING LALALALALALALA!" and with that he bolted off running for life.

As soon as he was out of sight Lucas's bondage evaporated and reappeared on Sierra. And before she knew it they were in their former positions again.

"_Anyways_." Lucas said evilly, "Where were we?"

Sierra was genuinely afraid of the eviler side of Lucas.

"You know you didn't have to rape me and tie me up into a pretzel _just_ because I wanted you to wake up." He said in a hurt tone yet still evil sounding.

"_Hey_! You don't go throwing that word around!" Sierra retorted, "I can recall that you particularly _enjoyed_ what I did! Hell you could have said no! You're this super-awsome-badass-soldier after all you could have fought me off!" Sierra engaged in what seemed to be a very _strange _argument.

The two went bickering on for a good 5 minutes in a very awkward setting. After said 5 minutes however Lucas _did_ untie her for reasons he did not wish to disclose to Arceus's stalker cam. Ok fast forward 20 minutes into the future let's wrap it up here!

(20 minutes into the future)

The two Lucarios emerged from their caves both very silent with each other. What happened in that cave shall never be spoken of, except by the two of course and since Arceus's stalker cam is following them through this flashback the readers will know what they did in that cave eventually anyways.

So now the two were standing on a slightly elevated rock overlooking the colony that had rallied up at said rock to hear what they have to address. First off Sierra did a head count, in the end she counted around 250.

"_So a lot of them actually did disperse after all"_ She though feeling this mix of bitter and sweet in her stomach which can be called a _bitter sweet_ sensation, "_I'm just glad that they chose to disperse across Sinnoh, with them our kind may be save. Now the bad part is we are now low in numbers and the group I have are the die-hard loyalist that will obey any command I gave in a heartbeat."_ Sierra thought rather grimly.

Sierra felt this intruding feeling at the back of her head. She knew it was Lucas, Sierra was relatively new to the physic world but she was not a stranger to it. Sierra recognized Lucas's _signature_ which is a specific maker left by any psychic Pokemon, and although Lucarios aren't a psychic type Lucas is a clear exception.

"_What_ Lucas!" She thought not being able to block the psychic intrusion.

"_I'm just telling you Rick __**just**__ told me the location of the Humans!"_ He broadcasted.

After several seconds, "_… Care to tell me __**where**__ these Humans are?"_ Sierra asked, Lucas beamed said location to Sierra.

A surge of information flashed through her brain, they were to descend from the heights of the mountain, trek a couple thousand miles which was basically halfway across Sinnoh. The vision showed her exactly what path to take, and how to take them. _But_ just as soon as the vision was nearing it's destination it faded into white and Sierra regained her normal vision once more.

There was no need for discussion on what was seen. Sierra had a colony to address.

"_Can you flash that vision to every other Lucario?"_ She mentally asked. The eyes of the 250 Lucarios infront of her screwed shut as they were breamed the vision.

After a minute or so their eyes reopened and Sierra only saw confusion in their eyes. She took a deep breath and prepared to give her speech. 4 of the 6 Lucarios from the new council respectively resigned to follow up with Sierra's first plan of which is to scatter all across Sinnoh. The remaining 2 including Sierra were in this group.

"I would like to start off with _this_." Sierra started with her mighty leader voice, "I still stand by my first plan of having all Lucarios disperse and scatter all across Sinnoh. I will not fault you if you decide to leave _now_." She said pausing for a moment waiting for them to make their choice.

3 family groups of Lucarios averaging around 4-5 Lucarios each group stepped out nodded at Sierra almost thanking her for the permission to leave and ran off disappearing into the wilderness.

"_Well… minus 15 only 235 to convince to leave now._" Sierra thought.

To those who are thinking _why travel to the Hunters when the first plan is to scatter anyways!_ Even though pretty much all Sierra wishes is for the survival of her kind. Scattering would do that but Sierra still has this primeval sense of dutyship towards her colony. A majority of the colony _has_ already split up, but the few remaining are still _the colony_.

She just cannot let that pass. She is tied down because of their stubbornness to leave each other. And you can't really put the Lucarios at fault these individuals has lived as neighbors and close friends their whole lives. They have become accustomed to each other's company and to a standpoint _relaint_ on each other.

Sierra can't break the bond all of these Lucarios share. So in this case she is stuck between a rock and a hard place of wanting them all to scatter to save her kind and keeping them together because they've grown so close. She couldn't really convince them to leave their life long family friends, hell she even tried but it was futile to begin with. When solitary creatures are born and raised in an extremely social environment their very own nature tend to change and in circumstances such as _this_ it is for the worst.

"Lucarios!" Sierra yelled and everyone grew even quieter then they were before, "I want to be honest and clear with _you all_. There is no possible way we can continue running from these Hunters…. They have this _uncanny_ ability of tracking us, we cannot run from them and soon we will run out of mountain."

"_Friends, family_, and _neighbors_ it is much to my disgrace that I say it is no longer our concern to _fight off_ our Hunters." Sierra said loudly and yet sadly, "In these dark times it is our duty as Lucarios to ensure the very _survival of our kind!"_ She yelled.

"In all civilizations, species, and races there are individuals with the lust of accomplishing great evil…." Sierra said, "_Yet_ there are individuals of the greatest principles of _good_. Even among the Hunter's their will always be those individuals that continue to waive a helping hand to those in need."

"I wouldn't be asking all of you to do this if we didn't have _any_ other choices. We are a dying race falling in numbers and in desperate times we will have to compromise for the survival of our kind." Sierra said, "We _must_ seek out the Humans. With their help we may still be able to turn the sides of their war machines and _finally _BRING AN END TO ALL THIS KILLING!" Sierra yelled at the top of her lungs getting better at speeches but still bad at them.

The Lucarios still cheered with her nevertheless.

"Ok!" Sierra yelled Lucas prepared to teleport the colony to the base of the mountain to atleast give them a headstart, "Journey West! Find the Humans! They are our _only_ hope in these very dark times!"

On that note Lucas teleported all of the Lucarios towards the base of the mountain. Their bodies evaporated into a mist of aura and they popped of the face of the planet _for 3 seconds atleast._ The journey of colony begins…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Sierra's Tale. Part 7

(2/2)

(Roark'Havar)

Deep down beneath the ocean Roark'Havar the scout of the Paladins opened his eyes once more. Not a day before he had laid wreck to Unova's entire first contact fleet station in the middle of the ocean between Unova and Sinnoh. Just above him on the surface of the water salvage crews work to salvage what they can of the burning husks of former aircraft carriers, destroyers, and battleships.

Roark would not be going after them _for now_. The titanic Paladin ripped himself out of the ocean floor of which he had buried himself in the night before. He whipped up massive clouds of dirt and sediments. Rearing his wings he gave a massive flap moving hundreds of gallons of water with said flap of his wings.

He lifted himself up from the ocean floor and was now speeding towards the surface of the water covering unfathomable distances in seconds, _it helped that he was the size of a skyscraper_. But Roark didn't want to breach the surface of the water just reach it. At about 300 feet below the surface he leveled off tucking his wings and arms close to his legs.

He paddled his spade tipped tail from side-to-side swimming through water like a Sandile through sand. He cut through the water relatively undetected, even if the he _were_ the Paladin was moving too fast for the Humans to get an accurate fix on him. Sea Pokemon especially the larger ones swerved to get out of his path as he cut by.

Roark's destination was a nuclear power plant on one of the coastal cities of Unova. The power plant in itself wasn't _that_ dangerous under normal circumstances. But if _anything_ were to go wrong whether the power plant is infiltrated by terrorist cells or if something randomly explodes near the reactor for some random reason which realistically can be caused by _anything_ then the ensuing chain reaction will be devastating to the coastal community.

Devastating chain reactions such as a nuclear explosion that can destroy/kill/vaporize anything within a 5 mile radius. Not to mention the radiation which will sterilize the entire coast for hundreds of years. Not many things can survive that much radiation, except for the Paladins and a few other Pokemon. Since Roark is coming from a group of giant dragons that is tasked to protect the world from being utterly destroyed by it's inhabitants or any other external force (aliens). So the mere _existence_ of a nuclear power plant did not bode well with Roark.

By the afternoon Roark had reached the beaches of Unova's Western coast. The beachgoers weren't really oblivious to his arrival considering his titanic proportion. Said beachgoers ran away in utter fear as Roark's lifted his head from the water. They sounded their bells some called their so called _law enforcement_.

Roark lifted himself from the water and walked across the beach in two-to-three steps. He entered the coastal city spreading out his wings again hundreds of gallons of water still dripping off of him. Roark used his inner sense of direction to find the nuclear power plant in this city.

The police vehicles showed up but Roark just stepped on them like they were toys causing explosions as he stepped on each one, it kinda amused the Paladin. He casually strolled through the city causing mayhem and havoc with his every step. Just for the hell of it Roark opened up his mouth charging up a beam of energy and then releasing, the red beam of energy shot out of his mouth and punched straight through 10 city blocks blasting a whole in each of the 10 buildings.

They crumbled before the lost in structural integrity completely breaking down and bringing millions of tons of concrete and steel to the city floor. The air was completely clogged up with rubble, debris, and dust. Roark spread his wings and took to the skies, flying slowly through the air Roark brought his trail of destruction with him flourishing his beam of death throughout the city bringing down entire buildings at just the touch.

It didn't take long for the Paladin to level half a city, not to mention how long it _will_ take to level the _entire_ city. Flying across the city Roark soon found his target. The cities nuclear power plant. There were 6 main structure spewing out water vapor from their pretty much what looks like giant white chimneys. Roark stopped flapping his wings and his titanic body fell to the ground creating massive shockwaves and even a crater upon impact.

The Paladin was still focused on his target. He slowly walked towards the power palnt the ground shaking with every step. As he walked across street, dirt, and gravel he left massive foot prints of his paw and legs aswell as kicking up tons of said street, dirt, and gravel. Several buildings were located conveniently infront of him blocking his path. He leveled them with ease.

He crossed a small river and soon the Paladin found himself within the walls of the power plant. _So kids_, how long does it take for a skyscraper sized dragon to get to the center of a nuclear power plant! Roark opened his mouth the beam of energy erupting from his maw, he trailed the beam across the power plant blowing _every possible_ thing up.

Stopping his beam Roark scanned the area for the containment building connected to the giant white chimneys. The containment building held the nuclear reactors and the uranium cells. There were four of them each one connected to the cooling towers a.k.a giant white chimneys. Roark opened his maw and tore away the roof of one building. He found the nuclear reactor buried deep within the structure. The overall reactor and nuclear fission is relatively safe, hence why the plant is located in the middle of a city.

But it's fuel source however is _highly_ volatile. The reactor can melt down, the uranium can be stolen and therefore weaponized into a bomb or into it's powder form which can be introduced into the air radio actively poisoning _anything_ that breaths on this powder. All it takes is for one force to push hard enough, _one _thing to go horribly wrong and the deaths of millions can ensue.

And although the Humans have set up precautions to _avoid _situations like this… it didn't matter much to Roark anyways. He'd destroy the entire thing rather risk the deaths of millions just because the Humans have _precautions_ against this. The motives of the Paladins are almost always unclear and most of the time somewhat confusing.

Roark targeted the location where the uranium cells are arranged. He bit down into them taking them in his mouth and swallowing them, his kind is equal to _gods_ first created by Arceus himself so Roark didn't have to worry about death by any means whether it's radiation poisoning or a nuclear explosion.

After eating the cells Roark destroyed the entire building and proceeded to do the same with the three other buildings.

"_Where is this plant's security force?" _ Roark thought as he consumed the final batch of uranium cells.

After finishing his radioactive meal Roark was _done for the day_. The Paladin took to the air with one big flap of his wings creating a perpetual hurricane for the inhabitants below him. He roared as he flew through the air, the Unovian military had caught up with him in a quite fast response.

Fighter jets launched their missiles, the rockets left trails of smoke as they flew through the air. After a couple of corkscrews the missiles impacted Roark's hide doing almost nothing. Roark gave a roar of annoyance pointed his nose up and gained altitude. Soon he dipped above the cloud layer, the fighter jets lost sight of him but proceeded to pursue him anyways.

Just as they dipped above the cloud layer however they crashed into Roark's outstretched wings causing pretty small explosions compared to Roark's size. Roark sensed he was reaching the ocean, the Paladin pointed his nose down and dove towards the water. He flew below the cloud layer and was met with a surprising sight.

Unova had quickly rallied it's fleet off shore to the coastal city upon reports of Roark's appearance. The ships weren't flying so it is assumed they were on the water. The battleships and destroyers unleashed their payloads. The ships fired their massive cannons and the older battleships fired their cannons _and_ their flak guns.

Tracers and flak lit up the skies, soon surface-to-air missiles were launched at him. Flak exploded in his face pieces of shrapnel flying into him, he closed a third clear eyelid over his eyes protecting his eyes from the large amount of flak. The missiles impacted his hide detonating their warheads with massive explosions _these_ actually hurt the Oaladin.

Roark opened his mouth shooting out the red beam of energy, the red beam cut straight through the bridge of a battleship. Roark kept the beam up and once he neared the surface of the winter he tucked his wings in and drove right through the warship like a bullet.

He almost the ships were stationed just off the coast so Roark hit the ocean floor pretty quickly. He lashed his tail up wrapping it around a poor destroyer and yanked it down into the depths of the ocean causing a massive explosion. Roark dashed for deeper waters paddling his tail from side-to-side.

He covered lot's of ground in a relatively short amount of time leaving all the ships in the dust. Once Roark reached open waters he begun to dive. The Paladin wasn't in the clear yet. Unova had dispatched submarines to _terminate_ him clearly disregarding that he had destroyed their entire first strike fleet last night and had _just_ sunk a battle ship and a destroyer.

Roark could hear the sonar pings coming off of the submarines as they pursued him. If the Paladin can get into deep enough waters then the submarines won't be able to pursue him. The submarines themselves already has a pretty deep diving depth so Roark would have to go back to the undersea trench.

2 torpedos detonated their warheads on each of Roark's side. Every 100 feet increment the Paladin dove into the sea 2 torpedos impacted his side with violent explosions. Roark opened up his wings instantly breaking his speed, the two submarines chasing him flew right past him banking hard to try to avoid hitting him when they were behind him.

Roark charged up a beam and shot it at a submarine. The beam of energy glassed a piece of a submarine's compartment right off flooding it's compartments. Roark tucked his wings in again and swam towards the second one chasing it down.

He soon caught up with the warship, digging his claws into the hull of the ship Roark ripped away the metal flooding the inside of the ship. Roark did not really need to blow up the submarine when it is so incapacitated. So the Paladin broke off his attack and dashed for the ocean floor. The Paladin disappeared into the abyss, he will wreak havoc again on the world tomorrow.

(Ash POV)

Hello, you may have forgotten about me. I'm not gonna say much, just a reminder that _everyone_ is still sitting next to the fireplace on Christmas Eve listening to Sierra's story. Can't wait until Arceus's stalker cam goes back to me I got a lot of new ideas/things to do once the telling of Sierra's tale is done _it's gonna be so exciting!_ Anyways back to the story now.

(Flashback WOOooOO)

(Lucas POV)

The colony had made up _a lot_ of ground within a pretty short 5 days. Basically we journeyed halfway across Sinnoh, and since the mountain we were on divided half-and-half of Sinnoh and we made _half_ of _that_ _half_, so_ basically _on an extremely technical term we traveled ¼ the entire continent of Sinnoh. It was _still_ a lot of ground covered however.

Rick _finally_ gave me some more information on the location of where we will be heading. From the vague smoky messages the spirit gave we were to head for the town of. _Twin. Leaf._ I have _no_ idea how a leaf can even have _children_ much less twins. Anyways, the colony moved at a swift pace taking lessons from our previous encounters with Humans and moving silently within the trees.

No _Pokemon_ much less _Humans_ would even see 200 Lucarios moving in the trees, _we just so ninja like that way_. Right _now_ we were jumping through the trees, Sinnoh had an almost endless supply of trees, cities, mountains, and forests are the only landscapes I've noticed journeying through this land.

We had just pasted a Human mining town where they shoveled/carried cart loads of strange black rocks of a tunnel they dug into the earth. I have no idea what the Humans could possibly have _any_ use for some strange black rock they dug out of the earth. Their species in general just confused me….

During our 5 day journey several more Lucario families broke from the group much to Sierra's secret delight and relief. They chose a pretty bad time to leave the colony group since we are no so deep in the Human's territory which stretched for thousands of miles. Now we are at… 150-200 Lucarios would be my rough guess, you can only count _so_ much heads.

Sierra was slightly infront of me leading the charge. I sensed something below us.

"_Hold it!" _I mentally broadcasted to all the Lucarios. They followed my commands and 200 Lucarios running along the tree suddenly came to a dead stop and were deathly silent.

I closed my eye dreadlocks raising I peered at the world through my aura vision. There were about 10 red signatures just below us. I knew they were Hunters since their aura gave them away. They probably weren't hunting considering they were so deep within their territory, I back up that hypothesis with the fact that their aura was telling me they were in a sense of security.

I opened a telepathic channel to Sierra.

"_Should we attack?"_ She asked me her voice slightly echoing because she was speaking through the mind and the mind makes voices echo for some reason.

"_I'm not sure…"_ I replied, _"They don't know we're here. Might aswell keep it that way."_ I replied, but I can sense that Sierra's mind was full of uncertainty. Ultimately she agreed to stay put therefore the entire colony stayed put because they'll agree with anything _we'll _agree with.

We couldn't silently leave the area however because just as soon as Sierra gave the go to leave… _this happened_.

"Hold up!" The Hunters below us yelled at his group raising his fist vertically in the air, I heard a series of continuous beeping coming from the Hunter that ordered the stop, "Up in the trees… _Lucarios!_ Open fire!" He yelled and the trees lit up with fire.

Rick immediately took control of me my eyes glowing auroric armor forming on my body. I grabbed a hold of Sierra and teleported her to safety. The colony instantly went into action jumping from the branches to shield themselves from the _bullets_ as Rick calls them.

I had to join in the fight _and_ protect Sierra at the same time….. _wait_. Freaking Rick is this super badass super warrior guy, and there are _10_ Hunters.

"_Rick do us all a favor and just get rid of these guys." _I said half to myself/Rick, "_No need for the drama just deal with them, please."_

And so Rick followed my command, he motioned a: _stay here_ to Sierra and then followed that with a mental broadcast to the colony to not engage the Hunters instead finding cover between them and the Hunters _guns_ as Rick calls it. They followed my/Rick's command and immediately found some trees to place themselves between the Hunter's gun fire and themselves.

My face plate began forming on my face the plates moving across my face in a lifelike motions. An animalistic crest appeared on the top of my head it was like a very organic hat, it begun at just above my eyes and covered the top of my head. The crest was kinda long and was split symmetrically down the center with the two pieces still being very close together. Plates formed over my cheeks and mouth. I closed my eyes as they were being covered.

A structure formed in the hinge at the back of my jaw that connected my lower one to the rest of the mouth. The structured moved down and forwards following my jawline and ended at either side of my chins. The two structures were decently thick and looked like an animal's lower mandible. From the stubs at my chins fangs moved up covering my mouth in a plate, they were roundish at the front and almost flat at the back for comfort _and_ aesthetics.

The remaining exposed fur I had on my face were soon covered up with much smaller plates. I finally opened my eyes as slits were made to accommodate them. I can see perfectly clearly through said slits but on from any onlookers on the outside my eyes burned with a fiery glow.

I sprung my legs back and then leapt from the tree with great force a balled hand outstretched. Just as soon as I was about to hit the ground I swung my fist forward and into the grown creating a massive boom and a whole crater where I landed; _ontop of the Hunters_.

The group of Hunters was sent flying back due to the force of the impact. They violently crashed into trees and fell on their backs and rumps. And there I lay crouched looking at the ground in a very badass fashion. I felt a very faint but reverberating vibration in my mouth cover/fangs. I felt the fangs move ever so suddenly as if they were coming to life.

Of course I had no control of my body as I felt all of these sensations. I felt a rumbling primal growl in my throat. The fangs split from it's protective position. I stood up rearing my head and my fangs split down diagonally away from their former position, a booming roar erupted from my throat. It pierced the ears of every creature in the forest and struck utter _horror_ into their hearts.

I took a more primal _wild_ vibe from there on. My head was craned over I was breathing a heavy breaths giving the general idea of _the ultimate hunter_ from my look. I glared daggers at the Hunters. My shroud blades formed on my hand, the burning blades of plasma presented a very daunting challenge. I braced my blades together and slid them apart down their long blade edge a shower of sparks erupted.

The Hunters wasted no time and they opened fire on me, my armor absorbed their bullets/disintegrated them. Giving another roar I charged at them leaping into the air I landed on a Hunter driving a blade through his face before we both hit the ground. From there I rolled to my right. Once I was back on my feet I trained my blades on another of the now 9 Hunters.

I bent space time around my body, said space time was being distorted around. In flash of bright light I _blinked_ away. I reappeared onto of a Hunter, I slit his throat. My blades disappearing I grabbed onto another hunter nearby and held him infront of me as his body was lit up by friendly fire trying to kill me.

I couldn't engage in close combat the Hunters new to keep their distance from me. That didn't really stop me regardless. I blinked behind another Hunter locking his head in and breaking his neck. I ran towards a Hunter that had just reacted to me I rolled across his back locking his head in my arms and using my great strength threw him at a group of his remaining friends.

They were on the ground, they were disorientated, thy were _vulnerable_. They were _so_ easy to kill. I let out another roar and grinded my blades again. I picked up one Hunter by the head and drove my blade right through his face I picked said Hunter up like a ragdoll and threw him at his friends trying to get up.

I picked up one of the Hunter's… _guns_ off the floor. A surge of information flowed through me, I knew everything about this _one_ gun. When it was made, it's model, who used it, who slept with it, who had smoked methamphetamine on it using it's barrel, who had sex nearby it, who did strange things to it, it's designer, all sorts of information.

I corrupted it's frame using my aura. I supercharged all of it's systems which should have been _impossible_ because there is nothing really to supercharge, basically it was just a hammer hitting the center of the bullet causing a controlled explosion sending it flying out the barrel.

_I had my way with that piece of medal_. Bending almost all known rules of the universe/physics/etcetera I merged all the bullets into the magazine into one singular bullet, it contained 30 times the power of a regular bullet but still maintaining it's size shape and weight. The plastic metal frame that made the gun up desolved, blended, and merged with my aura that created it's new frame.

I channeled my energy into that gun, orbs of aura flowed from my shoulders and chest and into the firing chamber of the gun, said firing chamber gave off a very clear almost obnoxious blue glow. I aimed down the sights, the knowledge of the world's greatest shooters of this particular gun flowing through me. I shouldered the weapon.

I trained my sights on the group of 4 Hunters now so shocked that I figured out how to operate their technology so quickly. I pulled the trigger and a massive _boom_ erupted from my gun, the singular overpowered bullet ripped right through the chest of a Hunter ripping him in half.

By the time his remaining 3 friends got their bearings I another bullet had reanimated in the firing chamber with a loud metallic _thunk_. I gave a tap to the head for the remaining three Hunters with my new weapon. Their bodies fell lifeless to the floor, decapitated, spines exposed, blood gushing out of their severed head sockets.

Even with all that…_ action_ I/Rick still kept the straightest face. The rifle now apart of my arsenal disappeared in a cloud of aura, all 200 Lucarios of the colony that were formerly hiding peaked their heads of the trees in perfect unison, it was quite comical. There was no time for light heartedness at the moment however.

"_The Hunters we've just met came straight from their homeland, we are deep within their territory. Their brethrens will come for them soon."_ I broadcasted to the colony and then a more subtle message to Sierra personally.

"Alright Lucarios time is _against_ us." Sierra called out, "Time to get moving." She ordered and so the entire colony of 150-200 Lucarios moved out jumping between the branches desperate to get out of this location.

I was unsure about what the colony thought about what I just did. By now we have all become accustomed to Hunters and killing said Hunters. But I'll admit what I/Rick just did was completely _brutal_. I put the thoughts at the back of my mind. I formed _my_ rifle now in my arms and just as soon flickered justifying it was mine now, my armor faded away into a mist of aura and my glowing eye reverted back to their previous state, I had control of my body again. I climbed up into a tree and went on my merry way.

(Later that night)

The colony had nested out in a small creek bed. The moon had just risen into the sky and everybody was pretty much sound asleep or on their way to be soundly asleep. I of course was not asleep. I was perched ontop of a big ol' willow tree overlooking said creek the colony was camping out in. Sierra was down in the creek bed with her family talking about their ordeal, why wasn't _I_ with my family?

It had been so long since I've talked with my old man and mom. I should _probably_ go down to visit them… but something keeps holding me back. Sierra and I had always been so busy ever since the Hunters attacked and even more so when she became part of the new council and further more leading the colony to the heart of the Human world. I just never found time much to my guilt…

Further adding to my responsibilities it had become my unofficial duty to watch over the _entire_ colony. I _already_ did that out of my own free will now they _expect_ me to do it. *Sigh* I leant back into the main trunk of the tree. Great thing about willows is that their branches are a lot bigger and thicker _much_ easier to rest on but if you sleep on it for the night you'll wake up with your ass hurting and your back hurting like sleeping on any other branch.

Speaking of how difficult it is to sleep on tree branches I plucked some leaves off of the branches of the willow tree, this particular type of willow is the _weeping_ _willow_. I laced the long thin strands of leaf over the branch I was perching on.

_Ahh… much better._ I leant back resting my head on my arms crossed behind my head. I laid there with one leg flat down and one leg angled up. I heaved a heavy sigh, I _too_ need some sleep! _Just_ as I closed my eyes I was startled by the sudden appearance of a figure at my side standing up to me from a branch below. I was literally a split-second away from lashing out and grabbing that thing in a choking hold.

My arms were just about ready to lash out until _at the last possible_ _second_ I hesitated. The figure soon turned out to be Sierra, _how in the hell did that turn into Sierra!?_ She looked startled by my sudden course of actions but I immediately dropped my offensive posture.

"_Sierra!"_ I exclaimed in shock, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sierra cracked a sly smile.

"You were busy…?" She ask slyly, I knew what she was hinting at.

"_What?!_ No?!"

"Oh good." She said still suspicious of what _she thought_ I was just doing, I secretly accessed her thoughts just to clear up the confusion on my side…. _She thought I was masturbating…_, "I wanted to see you Lucas… I noticed how lonely you were up here watching over all of us and we never get any _real_ alone time together nowadays. _Sooo….._ I thought I should have paid you a visit." She said on a softer tone.

I couldn't really say no to her, in fact I have _never_ said no to her pretty much my entire life, _not even once_ and this is coming from a guy that can access his photographic memory and dive deep into it at any time. She had gave a look at me almost asking if she can hop onboard my branch, I gave her a nod.

She gave a faint _yay_ before shimmying across nad pulling herself up onto the empty half. I got into a more accommodating position, backing my back into the tree I was now in a sitting upright position, Sierra soon found a comfortable position on my lap cuddling closer to my mass.

I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head under mine. For a while we just laid their together perfectly fine being in each other's warmth and comfort. I could tell Sierra got real comfortable due to the fact that she quickly grown drowsy and was purring like a _kitten_.

"I _did_ actually have a _real_ reason for coming up here and visiting you Lucas." Sierra purred softly.

"And that is?" I replied.

Sierra got up and turned around now facing me gazing at me with those bright sapphire orbs of hers "_I wanted to thank you Lucas_." She said softly hugging me burying her face in my fur, "Thank you for everything you have done for all of us. No matter how much you try to deny it everything you have done for the colony has far surpassed everything I ever or ever _hope to_ accomplish." She said. _Aww…_ the last part got to me however.

"Don't say that Sierra…" I said lifting her head in a way as so that her eyes now met mine, "You have done _so_ much for the colony. You rallied them all up in a time of despair and confusion and hell even convinced them to come along with us on this frankly _crazy_ plan." I said.

"You just make it _so_ difficult to praise you _don't you?"_ She remarked slyly.

"_Hey_ you are welcome to stroke my ego all you want Sierra. It's just when you _compare_ yourself to me as someone inferior is when I take a stand." I said, "You don't have to constantly put yourself under my shadow Sierra. You are beautiful, you are kind, you are a damn good leader fearless and you have the ability to turn the minds of almost everyone in the colony." I said praising her.

"If we are in this _together_ Sierra as it _always_ should have been. Then you need to think of us as _equals_ not me as your superior Sierra." I said, "We need to be _equals_ in this Sierra. I have done things that benefited the colony-_you_ have done things that benefited-we _both_ did things to benefit the colony, why can't we be equals in this fight?"

She paused for quite a while taking in my words, Sierra really seemed to be considering my words. After a while she finally spoke, "It is hard to be equal with you Lucas when quite frankly you just beat me in pretty much _all_ aspects. You are charming, you are the _only_ one in the colony that had ever and continuously laid waste to countless numbers of hunters, you can convince the crowd to practically do _anything_ for you!" Sierra argued a multitude of semi-valid facts.

I waited for her to finish and just gave her one long hard look. Sometimes my eyes can just speak better than any words I can say. Sierra heaved a heavy sigh and collapsed onto me wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my fur.

"Oh Lucas…" She sighed a very frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry…" She gave an out of place apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sierra." I said wrapping my arms around her waist cradling her. For the next couple of minutes we just laid their together enjoying each-others comfort Sierra more so than I did.

After a good 20 minutes of cooling off Sierra spoke again, "_Can you teach me how to fight?_" She suddenly asked catching me kinda off guard.

"What?" Was my instinctive reply, I swear Sierra was about to slap me when I said that but she didn't do anything.

"I've see you lay waste to countless numbers of Hunters most of the time with your shroud blades but other times with your own bare hands." Sierra said, "Can you teach me? I mean I better start fighting in ways like you do if I want to be more _equal_ with you. You fight the ways the Hunter's do you use their styles against them and you utterly _beat them to death_ with it" She said slyly.

"Well why would you need training from _me?"_ I replied, "Eons ago our ancestors were the ones that taught Humans martial arts _in the first place_." I argued not really knowing why I'm arguing when I should just be going along with it, "And in these eons Lucarios have refurbished our own martial arts to _perfection_, why would we need to use the Hunter's style?"

"Why do _you_ use the Hunters style of our fighting style is _perfect?_" Sierra asked slyly turning around her back to my front, now as we resumed our former position before this argument and the argument before, "Hunters have this uncanny and _terrible_ capacity for violence, it is their nature, their entire history is filled with war, they have created machines and weapons with untold capabilities for destruction. I want you to teach me their martial arts and so when the day comes when we will have to stand a fight them once more _I_ will be able to fight along side you instead of sitting literally _every_ battle out while you go ape-shit on all of them. I want to fight _with _you in these fights so you know that we are more _equal." _I used the word _equal_ too much and now she is using it against me….

I really couldn't say no yet again _nor_ did I actually want to say no to her. I think it is quite smart of her to come up with that decision the thought certainly never came to _my_ head to train her up. And hey it'll be fun being her sensei and in the end after lot's of hard work we'll both have something to show for it in the form of Sierra being a total badass in hand-to-hand combat.

"So… _what do you say?"_ Sierra asked hopefully.

"Of course Sierra." I replied with a smile, "I can take you under my wing."

"Oh yay!" Sierra gave a weak yet still excited _yay_, "So… we start tomorrow then?" Sierra immediately got to the finer details of things

"Actually we can start tonight." I said surprising Sierra quite a bit, she gave a _what_ expression. I waved my hand across my chest and a small light glowed from where my heart would be. The small orb of light pulsed as a normal heart would and with each pulse more thin glowing white lines appeared on my body mapping out my nervous system from the neck down. Sierra got up again and was now facing me.

"_Oh._" Sierra said in amazement, "The first time we did this I had a rather… _bad_ experience." Sierra said. I waved my hand over _her_ chest and the orb appeared on her chest and subsequently a map of her nervous system from the neck down was made.

"Well I wouldn't say that was in any way _my_ fault you just overreacted." I said.

"To waking up completely submerged underwater with LED lights running across every corner of my body!" She retorted. I playfully rolled my eyes. After a while Sierra's expression changed into one of amazement, her eyes were closed.

"_Oh my…"_ She craned over and collapsed on my body again, her face just barely missing my chest spike.

I felt this larger amount of warmth flow through my body. I felt the connection between myself and Sierra establish itself and grow. I could hear her heartbeat and noticed it beat in tune with mine. _We were one_, our hearts were linked, our minds, and for poetic reasons our souls.

I closed my eyes and slunk back into the tree. Soon Sierra and I drifted into a deep sleep. We shared minds and bodies. I opened my _mind eye_ and I saw that Sierra and I were within a completely white room.

"_Oh my…" _Sierra said looking around. A screen popped up infront of her.

"_Let us begin shall we?_" I asked. The screen played images of some of the greatest warriors in history. Rick even appeared and even gave a play-by-play of what they are doing and their techniques. This was gonna be a fun night….

(The following afternoon)

The colony had moved out from the creek bed and we continued our journey to the strangely named Human settlement of _Twin Leaf_. We were running kinda slowly along the trees until I felt something, Sierra was running infront of me leading that charge as she usually does.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed barely missing Sierra's head and impacting me right in the chest.

"_Oh shit!"_ I squeezed out before the force of the broadhead sent me flying backwards and onto the ground.

The colony dispersed, took cover, and hid horrified of the Hunter that had taken me down. I now lay on the forest floor pretending to be lifeless. Whatever Hunter decided to shoot me with an arrow he'll have to come to me to claim his _kill_ or reclaim his arrow.

A minute passed by then I finally heard footsteps coming my way. I took a flash of aura vision and found out whatever I could about the Human that had shot me. _That's odd…_ the Hunter… he's _not_ a _Hunter_. Well atleast not the Hunter I've grown all to accustomed to.

The Human did not harbor an unbridled hatred for me, and since he didn't know who I was I assume he did not harbor an unbridled hatred for my kind. He was simply the normal _Hunter_ the one that did not persecute Lucario but the one that Hunted for food and sustenance.

I waited until he was hovering over me knife ready to gut me until I made my move. With an explosion of movement I thrusted my hand up to him grabbing him in a choke hold. The Human lifted me up entirely off the ground and chucked me across the forest. I landed on my feet skidding across the dirt. With a painful grunt I yanked the arrow out of my chest, the broadhead had just barely missed my chest.

The Human and I had a rather awkward standoff he was very much surprised that I had fought back and survived the impact of that arrow. I didn't want to fight him however, I knew his personality and I knew he did not harbor ignorance and hatred for me.

I closed my eyes and my dreadlocks rose. I connected to the Human's mind, I easily accessed it as he couldn't or really didn't know how to block my psychic presence. Once the connection was established I flooded the Human's mind with my entire story.

From the first Hunter attack to the journey we undertake now I flooded his mind with all of it and collapsed it into small digestable pieces. The Human collapsed on the ground with the surge of information. After a while the Hunter opened his eyes he had the weirdest expression on his face which was almost universally read as: _What the hell?_

_The first contact between a friendly Human and Lucarios, their story continuing shall be further explained in the next chapter. Please fav, follow, and review. Unto next time mates!_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

Sierra's Tale. Part 8

(Uk'crac POV)

Well Krane and their bullpup M16 certainly did not let me down. It was already based off of a seemingly perfect design and they just configured it into a bullpup like style it carries on the reliability of the M16 A10 we have and now has the benefits and subsequently the cons of a bullup design, _I like it. _Afterwards however everything was rather…_ uneventful_.

May and I actually lazied off in the test hanger for hours at a time because honestly _we had nothing to do_. We had finished all the unfathomable amount of paperwork people in our positions, my Sentinels in Training still had 1 more day off until they come back here, so we basically had _nothing to do_ except test the various military prototypes that flows through this compound which again people in our position still really shouldn't do but we still do it anyways.

Speaking of doing something below my pay-grade I was currently test piloting an air assault mechanical walker hybrid prototype. Something literally _just_ came up so now I found myself strapped to the cockpit of Arceus knows what. With the command given by the Queen for more advanced armament and hybrid vehicles that can do more in one singular frame.

Most of the jet propulsed VTOL aircrafts prototypes have been phased out, jet propulsed VTOL aircrafts that have the ability to shift from an air combat platform to a ground assault walker took their place. The particular prototype _I_ was in was the Lightsky XA4 hybrid assault craft.

The vehicle had the cockpit of the old AH-64 or atleast the shape of it, I don't know why the new aircraft cockpits keep getting designed in this particular shape. The XA4 even kept the squarish shape of the old attack helicopter. It was around 50 feet in length from nose to tip of tail and 15 feet in height. The engines were located at the side of the body and was VTOL capable, they were massive engines capable of taking this vehicle upwards to 500 mph and higher. It's tail was helicopter like in design with a shaft protruding right out from the main body.

The tail fin was pretty long in length with the horizontal stabilizers being about half the length of the wings. The vertical stabilizers were about 10 feet tall and were spaced a healthy distance apart. If you were to look at this aircraft from the front you would see that there is enough space between vertical stabilizers to place the engines in.

It had two actual sized wings unlike the stub wings of previous prototypes, they were rectangular in shape with a slight angle to the front to give them the shape of a very light triangle making look like an actual wing you would find on a fighter jet, under them and also above them were the ordinance. On the underside of the wings right next to but not on the belly carried 2 M61 Vulcan miniguns modified to fire the _50._ BMG cartridge. On the opposite side ontop of the wing were 2 air-to-air rocket pods with 8 salvoes per pod. On belly of the vehicle was a singular external fuel tank which effectively adds 10,000 miles to the vehicles maximum range, we have become very efficient with fuel consumption in the future.

The total wing length is around 20 feet with about 8-9 feet per individual wing. The M61 Vulcans on the underside took up about ¼ of the wing length. Next to Vulcan miniguns were hellfire rocket pods with 20 salvoes per pod, _they_ took up 2/4 of the wing on each side leaving about ¼ of the wing empty. The landing gears were duel skis reflecting it's VTOL capabilities it did not need wheels.

The cockpit of this vehicle was kinda cramp. I sat in a fine leather seat in my G-suit. That brace you would find in a roller coaster seat fitted over my chest securing me to the seat. I had mechanical sensors attached to my arm which looked like black gauntlets. I flipped my visor on and begun my last minute pre-flight preparations.

I powered on my engines, I heard and felt the whir of the jets coming to life. I grabbed the joystick situationed infront of me I moved it and flexed it around to get a feel for it, it was a tad bit stiff but after some use I assume it'll loosen up. I slid my foot onto the pedals pushing them down and up, they controlled the amount of drift I had inflight.

I looked at the back of the cockpit and cycled through the controls at the same time checing my wings, tail, and making sure everything works. I did a full system check, I checked my fuel gauge, after about 3 minutes I was ready for flying. I slid down a slide on the right of my joystick angling my VTOL engines down.

"Command this is Romeo 2-6 pre-flight check complete ready for stage Delta-two of Lightsky XA4 test flight. Awaiting greenlight." I buzzed into the radio, the sound of the engine was almost deafening now, it's a good thing the cockpit is sound proofed.

"Roger that Romeo 2-6, you are greenlight for stage delta-two of Lightsky XA4 test flight. You are clear for take off, initiate vertical thrust." Air traffic control responded after about a few seconds.

Since it was stage Delta of testing I was allowed to use the weapons systems hence why they were on the aircraft in the first place. Also since it was stage Delta of testing I was authorized to push this aircraft to it's maximum limits they even told me, _do whatever you want with it_.

I throttled up the engines via pushing a lever to a panel on my right. The vehicle lifted off of the ground. Soon I was around 300 feet in the air, I waited until I was around 500-600 hundred feet in the air until I pulled the slide on my joystick and the engines shifted into a horizontal position.

I went flying off zooming through the sky, I pointed my nose up slightly up and quickly gained in altitude. At the peak of my climb I leveled off. Now the fund begins, I banked hard to the right feeling the massive G's exerting on me. I dove down twisting and turning and barrel rolling pushing this piece of metal to it's limits.

"Romeo 2-6 dummy drones are dispatched for weapons systems testing." Air traffic control radioed in just when I was having so much fun.

"Copy that." I replied leveling off, the drones were old repurposed fighter planes from an older time not much use can be made of them since they are so outclassed _today _by our modern fighters but these old ones still have amazing maneuverability and capabilities making them great target practice.

I activated my HUD a vast quantity of information was relayed to me through that little visor. I had my speed to the left, my altitude gauge to the right, gyroscopic angle at the top, compass to the top right and mini radar to the top left, those were the main things but there were many more components.

There were 3 drones based off of old F-15 models they zipped past me afterburners activated. I couldn't keep up with them speed wise since this thing was about as aerodynamic as a house, _note to self:_ tell Lightsky to improve the aerodynamics of this thing. I activated my air-to-air weapons.

The drones were lit up with red boxes around their frames. I pointed the center of my HUD to one of said drones, the red square blinked green followed by a reverberating deep beeping sound. I knew I had target long when the beeping became one singular line and the box became green.

I pressed a trigger on my joystick and a missile was launched from a salvo on the upper left pod of my aircraft. The missile tracked the drone quickly gaining ground until it flew right up the engines and detonated it's warhead, and explosion of steel ensued and I banked hard to avoid decries.

After the destruction of the first drone the other two banked hard to their respective sides opposite of each other. I flared off and pursued a drone that banked to the right. I lined myself right up on it's 6 o'clock, I pressed a separate trigger and spun up my Vulcan miniguns. I gave a short burst 3 second of those two beasts and yet 1,000 rounds of 50. Caliber bullets lit up the target drone tearing up it's frame and causing it to explode in a burning wreck.

I pointed my nose upwards and lost a tremendous amount of air speed, I leveled off again before I stalled and I found out a drone that was following behind me flew right past me. I leveled off again and got a target track on the drone, I launched the missile and veered off to the left pointing my nose down punching my afterburners I accelerated at deafening speeds.

I was pushing this aircraft beyond what was expected of me to push it too, I'm sure the executives in that control room are cringing in their seats. If they are not they'll be after what I'm about to do…

I did a fly by of some amphibious vehicles laid out for me as target practice. Since the compound was based on an island we couldn't really test weapons on ground targets so we use old amphibious assault craft or buoys laced with explosives, it was all pretty expensive but in the end quite fun and practical.

I fired my miniguns the 50. Cal bullets lacing across the water and impacting the assault crafts. I angled my thrusters down to a 90 degree angle and now I was in a hovering kind of state. I selected my rocket pods next to my miniguns and squeezed down on the trigger. Rockets flew from the salvoes traveling quite a distance before impacting the assault craft causing them to explode in a fiery explosion.

Once I finished off a good amount of assault crafts, I spun around until I was facing the shore which was a mile due west and throttled off in that directions. In a minute or so I reached the compound and the runway. Targets were already set out on the only piece of open land you can test vehicles like these on.

"Establishing transformation sequence." I radioed in. I was suppose to land _then_ transform my VTOL into an assault walker but I wanted to do something interesting that might cause multiple lawsuits and cost me a lot of money.

I pressed a button and all of a sudden the machine came to life, every single piece of metal within this machine twisted, turned, rotated, even roared, and came to life. Bare in mind I was still flying through the air and is now in the process of falling.

The weapons systems folded inwards as flaps opened throughout the vehicle. From the main compartment everything folded out, the engines tucked out in a jungle of steel. Mechanical legs appeared from the storm of moving metal. The cockpit unhinged slightly and angled itself down. The seat I was sitting on gave way so that I was now standing on a platform sensors clamping to my leg.

The miniguns attached themselves to robotic arms, they weren't attached to the sides of the arm per say more so attached to the fist with the mechanical arm wearing Vulcan Miniguns like they were punching gloves. The wings tucked outwards, the tail split in two.

This whole transformation took about 3 seconds, I just as the transformation completed the machine impacted the ground sliding across the pavement on it's robotic legs. After it stop sliding I stood it up. The cockpit was the head _and_ the chest of this assault walker as it was angled in a way as to that it showed my entire body waist-up the other half of me was blocked by the now angled down panel.

The assault walker was very compact in shape. The wings made of very durable material lay at the front at either side of the cockpit like a shield that protected it from small arms fire. On my _shoulder_ were the hellfire rocketpods, at the back of the walker were the air-to-air rocket pods with nothing protruding out but only the salvoes were exposed so that the walker can deal with air threats even on the ground, they were on either sides of the it's _spine_ like shape that had formed during/after the transformation.

The _arms_ of the craft were very human in shape and function and could be used for any purpose like heavy lifting or construction. The miniguns were fitted to them like boxing gloves and covered up to the _elbows_ of the arms.

The legs were very simple in design, they were about as long as the chest up was tall so basically half the height of the assault walker. The walker in general was around 20-25 feet tall, I obviously couldn't measure it right now and I only got the chance to find out the measurements for it's flight form.

Anyways going back to the legs, their mechanics were like human/bipedal legs with 1 joint per leg not counting the ankle joint. But the joints folded backwards the point of the knee cap pointing backwards instead of forwards so the lower legs naturally moved forwards instead of back. In less technical/confusing terms they were jointed in a way opposite of a human leg. It would have been to risky to make them double jointed as a machine as flexible as this runs great risk for breaking it's parts and a double jointed leg would have increased that risk.

The foot was a 2 toed design with obviously two mechanical toes with flat padded bottoms and an ankle toe, the foot was very much like a bird, a bird with extremely thick blunt steel toes. The whole walker was just a chest and legs because the cockpit was it's head and most of it's chest again giving it a very compact almost boxy shape.

The last of the transformation process was almost completed. The engines were moved to the back of the walker following where the shoulder blades would be on a human body. The split tail formed back up again along the spine and acted as a sort of tail for the walker reaching to about the backward knees of the walker. It would I assume help guide the thrust of the engines when they are used in this form.

"My-my-_my_." I said almost in awe, the many possible capabilities of this vehicle just flowing to my head.

Inside the cockpit cockpit I walked on almost a treadmill that runs in all directions, the sensors that attached to my leg translated the movement I made in the cockpit to the legs of this machine. There were sensors already on my arms and with the cockpit shifting into a more vertical fashion with me standing upright I had a lot more moving room.

I scanned the airfield and spotted the targets laid out for me. Old Gulf decommissioned Gulf War tanks, they were meant to head to the scrapyard by next week but I guess they are target practice for me today. _Hey_ atleast I'm still making some scrap metal for the junkyard.

The sensors attached to my arms also gave me feed back on what the mechanical arms. I could feel what they fell persay, like right now I felt the rigidness of the inside of the Vulcan the fingers of the mechanical hand attached to sensors on the miniguns.

My ground based targeting computer flashed on. I spotted a tank about 100 yards away, I pointed my arms at the tank the walker mimicking my movement. I clenched my arms together and the miniguns came to life firing an unfathomable amount of rounds down range, I felt a steady rumbling in my arms and the machine, the miniguns literally spit out spent 50 caliber casings.

The tank was ripped to shreds and it soon blew up. Done with that tank I ran forwards heavy metallic footsteps coming from the bottom of the cockpit. I activated my thrusters and the VTOL engines propelled me 50 feet in the air, I basically did a super jump.

I impacted the ground causing it to tremor sliding along my paw, I'm gonna call my feet my paws now because that seems to be a much more accurate depiction. I targeted the remaing tanks training my duel miniguns on the remaining 4 tanks. I trained my sights for my hellfire rocket pods on the tanks aswell.

With a single click and clenching of my fist all hell broke loose upon this poor lifeless bastards. Rockets flew from my shoulders and my miniguns tore at the armor of the tanks. Wiithin seconds they were a burning heap of scrapmetal.

"Oh hell yea!" I yelled, I activated the transformation sequence again and the assault walker formed back into its air combat form.

I popped the hatch on the cockpit and climbed out of the aircraft. Ground crews rushed in to inspect the prototype aircraft to make sure it was safe. Following them was the Lightsky board of executives for this project.

"So what did you think Mr. Hikari?" A man asked me. I flashed him the craziest grin I could muster.

"_I think this one's a keeper."_

(Flashback WooOOoo)

(Sierra POV)

What in the Arceus dam hell was Lucas _doing?_ Just when I thought he was going to have this fight off with the Hunter that ARROW HIM IN THE CHEST, and then all of a sudden I guess Lucas uses his telepathy to tell the Hunter Arceus knows what and now the two are just standing there looking like they don't know what the hell is going on.

I can tell the rest of the colony was all sorts of confused. I found Steel at my side, the author of the story felt guilty that Jace and Steel aren't in the story that much and that he thinks they should play more pivotal roles. So as of this chapter Jace and Steel will have a more defined role/appearance in this tale.

I decided to get to a better tactical position/view on the Hunter. I silently jumped from the branch I was on landing on the tip of one infront of me, I moved to the base of the branch and shimmied my way around the trunk of the tree. Now I was right ontop of the Hunter but slightly infront of hum due to the anatomy of the particular tree I was in. I motioned for Steel to move up infront of me now behind/above the Hunter.

"On your command you majesty." He said drawing a metal claw watching the Hunter like a Braviary watching its prey. A lot of Lucarios including Jace and Steel had taken to calling me _your majesty _now due to my social status in the colony.

I absolutely _hated_ that nickname I wanted to blend in with the people and be equal to them, it was against my nature to put myself above others. And the last thing I could possibly want is pretty much the _entire colony_ calling me their queen.

*sigh* Atleast Lucas didn't know about this, I swear I'm going to strangle him if he ever calls me _your majesty_. But _I am_ working on a cute nickname for _him_ much to my hypocracy. I think I would call him my _knight in shining armor_ because he was basically my faithful knight and he _did_ have shining armor so to speak.

I looked down at the Hunter, I don't understand how Lucas treated this one differently than the others, all Hunters looked the same to me, dark, cold, bitter, relentless, and merciless. The Hunter was white of skin but had a pretty pronounced tan on him not to much that it is going overboard and not too little as to that it is questionable whether it is a tan or not, so I guess he was tan of skin instead white of skin because I _just_ figured out tan is a definite color.

He carried a bag over his shoulder and judging from the smell the bag gave off the contents of the bag is the game he had just killed, _a Hunter being a Hunter I guess._ He wore a pretty strange attire, at his hip was a small _gun_ as Lucas kept trying to get me to call it.

He was currently wearing a hood that ended oddly in a narrow point like the beak of some bird Pokemon. Down to his waist something draped off of his ass that looked like the tail of some bird Pokemon, of course the design of the suit wasn't that of a bird Pokemon just the general design of it.

The suit was this dark black in color with highlights of blue running across it on various points. At another side of the Hunter's hip was the weirdest looking weapon I've ever seen, it was in it's holster so I couldn't really get a view of it through the leaves. It looked like this a stick attached to a piece of metal.

The piece of metal was strangely in the shape of a blood drop and had it's center carved out to make such blood drop shape. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. The bow even looked unusual it had strangely two wheels on either side of the arms with strings connected to it.

The Hunter took one good look at Lucas unsure of what to make of whatever Lucas just told him. His eyes narrowed and he looked up into the trees, judging by the look in his eyes I assume he found the colony… _and so quick too._

"You seem to be telling the truth…" He said his voice with something between a British and Australian accent leaning more so towards to the Australian side he looked to Lucas, "If what you are telling me is true then we better move quickly, you _and_ your friends up there." He said motioning to us in the trees.

"You took out an entire squad of those religion zealots, fresh out of their homes believing they are on some _world saving_ mission. That's all pretty much just tauros shit to me." He said, "_But_ more will come _very soon_ and I doubt they want to see an entire colony of Lucarios." He said.

The Hunter prepared to leave, but just before he did so Lucas came up to him and tapped his forehead with his paw. A brief flash of light ensued from said forehead. When the light subsided the Hunter looked at Lucas with a somewhat confused expression.

"Thank you… of for helping us." Lucas said softly thanking the Hunter. The Hunter and walked off motioning with his hand for us to follow.

Lucas jumped back into the trees, I noticed him and he did me, he just gave me a nod before he took off. I signaled for the colony to follow us. Steel moved out to ahead of me and trailing Lucas, I still don't know where Jace is however.

"_I know you're confused Sierra."_ Lucas telepathically broadcasted to me, "_I promise I'll explain later."_ I didn't respond.

I didn't know what to think of the Hunter, I guess I'm already warming up to him because he was already so trusting of Lucas just after I assume now that he showed the Human our entire story thus-far. He didn't signal for other Hunters to attack, he didn't pop another arrow into Lucas's chest, of course there was the chance that he was leading us towards a trap but I was willing to trust him especially after Lucas showed how much _he _trusted _him_. I just don't know yet…

We ran through the treetops jumping between the branches and crashing through the leaves. The whole forest came to life even more than how alive it was before an entire colony of Lucarios ran through it at the same time. Soon however we were stopped by the _last_ group of things in general I wanted to see.

"Halt!" A Hunter on horse back yelled an incredibly cliché line. The entire colony suddenly froze dead silent. The warriors like Jace, Steel, Lucas, and several other Lucarios that the other didn't feel like he had to name moved up doing now what they instinctively do when in the presence of Hunters.

We prepared to strike but it appears that the Hunters didn't notice _our_ Hunter yet so we waited it out so see where this is going to go. We still were ready to strike down upon those poor bastards at any seconds upon my command. They rode Rapidashes and some at the back if the group aimed their _guns_ at our Hunter friend, what looked like to be the group leaders confronted our Hunter friend.

"For what do I owe the pleasure Officer?" Our Hunter friend addressed the superior officer that had initiated the conversation with him, he spoke with respectful words but I could see the venom, mockery, and hatred behind his voice.

The officer stared daggers at our Hunter friends bag full of game, "You have killed _countless_ Pokemon off of this land for years. You are an ignorant fool that kills Pokemon just for the fun of it and have the _audacity_ to _keep_ killing all of mercilessly killing _all_ of these innocent creatures?" He asked instantly pissing me _THE HELL OFF._

I could judge by the look on our Hunter friend's face that he was pissed off by that comment too, "_You people_ are just the worst kinds of hypocrite there is. You dare talk down to me of all these supposed _crimes_ when _you_ have the _audacity_ to slaughter _millions _of Pokemon." Our Hunter friend started, "How many Pokemon _have you killed?_ Huh? Abomasnows live in only the most remote corners of Sinnoh now. Aggrons and Skarmories are only found on 1 fucking island now! And _Lucarios_ are practically _extinct._ And you stand here… _accusing_ me of slaughtering innocent Pokemon when _your people_ basically committed _genocide._" Our Hunter friend spat back.

I took a good look at our Hunter friend and noticed that _he_ noticed several peculiar things on the Hunters. I did noticed however that his vision kept shifting to a peculiar necklace of a white cross on the Hunter officer's neck.

"_We_ are justified by the light and guidance of Arceus himself!" The officer cried back with genuine belief in what he is preaching, "We merely exterminate these…_blights_ upon the earth. The extinction of one kind is the eternal _salvation of others!_ We did not commit genocide! We are ridding the world of these pests that are _destroying _it, to ensure that our future generations will never again be sinned by these _demons_!" OH FUCK HE DIDN'T!

I _struggled_ to keep myself from jumping down there and ripping out the guts out of everyone of the mindless bastards, I was struggling so hard I pretty much trembled trying to contain my emotions. I glanced over at Steel he had the look of pure anger on his face, he had metal claws drawn and he was sheering off the tree branch trying to prevent himself from jumping down there.

I glanced over to Lucas…. Oh my Arceus he looked pissed… He wasn't trembling or showing any sign of uncontrolled anger as Jace, Steel, and I were showing. _No_, he was much worse. He kept the straightest face one could possibly give in a situation like this, however his eyebrows were crested over in an expression of pure rage but his lips and face remained straight. His breath was steady but staggered trying to contain himself. _He was quite scary _the scariest kind of anger is when becomes _ultra_-mute when you just _know_ that how they are angry _to the bones_.

His shroud blades were actually _drawn_. Lucas's eyes weren't glowing he wasn't be possessed by Rick the all-powerful war spirit they just activated _on their own_.

"Lucas…" I said softly trying to get his attention, he was _really_ scaring me now. He paid no heed to me he just sat perched there patiently waiting for the _one_ reason why he should jump down there and rip all those Hunters to shreds.

"Holy shit Lucas… _cool it man."_ Jace frantically said noticing the very unusual sight. Lucas _never_ had his shroud blades out unless he was being possessed by Rick, the fact that he is doing that _without_ being possessed was quite off putting.

Jumping back down to our Hunter friend, "And what do you expect me to do… _officer?_" He asked in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"Hand us your bag of food good Hunter." The officer said, "Let's stop the needless killing of Pokemon friend with this one example." The officer persuasively said.

Our Hunter friend didn't wasn't fool nor persuaded by the officer's sudden act of charisma, "I'm afraid I can't do that _officer."_ Hunter friend retorted.

"And why is that?"

"My town is starving. The monthly supply of food sent to us can _barely_ sustain us, and as of the past few months no food has been coming _at all_." Hunter friend said, "I thought it was the churches responsibility to send food our way." He said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir. Reverend Jonathan Krane provides all states, cities, and villages with _ample_ food to suffice!" The officer replied in a preachy voice, his men formed a circle around Hunter friend they pointed their guns at him.

"_Now_, I ask you again Hunter… _give me that food_." The officer commanded his voice full of venom.

Hunter friend looked at the Hunters surrounding him, he gave did that thing where you would pucker you lower lip right up to say _not bad. _Hunter friend reached for the gun at his hip. I could tell Lucas was itching to come down there once the fighting starts.

"Go the hell mate" Hunter friend said pulling out a pistol and shoot the Hunter with a gun pointed at him that was standing _right next to_ the officer.

Lucas jumped down and everything came to life. I drew my metal claw and I jumped down aswell, Jace, Steel, and the rest of the warriors did aswell. I landed ontop a Hunter forcing him to the grab I drove my metal claw through the back of his head. I drew them in got up into a kneeling positioned and elbowed the balls of a Hunter hovering over/behind me.

The Hunter bent over in pain, I reached up wrapped my arms around his neck and snapped it like a twig. Several gunshots rang across the forest. I got up running dodging-and-weaving about to avoid that barrage of gunfire aimed at me. Chaos echoed through the forest scape, I didn't get to do much work because soon Jace, Steel, Lucas, and Hunter friend took out pretty much to entire party of Hunters.

Once the dust finally cleared there was only 3 remaining Hunters. The officer and 2 of his troops. The 3 of them were disarmed and one was pinned to a tree with that stick thing pinning his upper chest to the tree. Hunter friend appeared especially keen on dealing with them on his own so the Lucarios jumped back into the trees.

Hunter friend wacked the officer and the one other Hunter with the butt of his pistol. He flipped his pistol and…

*_bang_

He fired point blank at the Hunter pinned to the tree, his head exploded and brain matter splattered all over the tree. Hunter friend turned to the officer who was now on his knees almost begging to not be killed.

"_Please, please_ you can keep the food just let us live! I swear to Arceus himself I won't tell a living sole!" The officer begged on his hands and knees. Hunter friend looked down at him with…. _Disappointment. _

Hunter friend holstered his gun gave and gave one good look at the officer. Afterwards he grabbed the Hunter's neck and snapped it, the officer's lifeless body fell to the floor. The final Hunter backed away in fear at what Hunter friend had done.

He glanced over at the last Hunter, "Get up." He commanded the Hunter obeyed, "Now I want you to strip those Rapidashes of any supplies they are carrying. _Then_ I will kill you…" Hunter friend said darkly.

The last Hunter was extremely confused but eventually he _did_ round up the supplies from the saddles of the Rapidashes that didn't run away during the fighting. There were about 3 fully loaded bags of traveling supplies and gears. Once the Hunter did what he was told he was back on his knees again.

"_Please_ I swear I won't tell a living sou-" He barely managed to squeeze out that last sentence before Hunter friend reached out grabbed his head and snapped it. The Hunter's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"I say again we ain't got much time so let's move it." He said clearly un-phased by just snapping the Hunter's neck. Hunter friend grabbed the through loaded traveling bags and neatly wrapped thema round himself, he looked rather funny after everything was on him.

The Lucarios jumped back into the trees again and we head off Lucas at my side now with Jace and Steel leading the charge. After about 20 minutes of running we ran into a rather peculiar sight. The tree line instantly stopped and we were met with a town full of _Humans_. Hunter friend was down on the forest floor whom was once running but now was casually strolling towards the village with his supplies.

I saw that the entire village noticed his arrival and all the Humans dropped what they were doing and looked towards him. A female Human roughly the same age as Hunter friend stepped up to confront him.

"Oh my god I was so worried James…" She cried softly embracing Hunter friend who is revealed to be _James_, "A warband of Hunters traveled through here, you know how much they hate _hunters_ in general."

"It's ok Emily you know I can take care of myself." He said hugging her with one arm because the other one was full.

"I got us some supplies." He said breaking their embrace and started unloading the supplies he had on him, "Lot's of knives, ammunition too, and about…. 3 weeks worth of dehydrated rations. I assume there is _a lot more_ in there but I didn't have time to check all the bags."

Everyone in the village dropped what they were doing and walked to James. They congratulated and thanked him for getting the supplies and told him how happy they were that he was safe. James moved his mouth over to his to Emily's ears and whispered something to her. She looked kinda confused after he had delivered his message.

Her vision shifted to the trees where the colony was located. They widened in surprise at what they saw. I was perched in an exposed patch of tree so whatever Lucario she saw then it was me.

(3 hours later)

What's left of the council (literally 4 Lucarios including Sierra) assembled in a somewhat secret location with _Emily_ and Hunter friend a.k.a _James._ The council told our story and the ordeal we had suffered through via the prejudice of the Hunters. We told of the substantial losses we had sustained atleast in our numbers. When we had told our story it was time for these Humans to speak now.

"Why are the Hunter so set on wiping out our entire species?" I asked.

James was the one that prepared himself to answer taking a moment to compile his thoughts, "It all started some 5 years ago. The world was a _much_ more different world back then." James started, "The church of once that had zero control over the government now has _total_ control over the government with the rise of Reverend Jonathan Krane. I'm not gonna sit here and _assume_ what goes through his head but I'll tell you what he has done."

"He took control of the masses in one fail swoop. You control the masses you control the government. Now bare in mind he didn't do this in a couple years or two. He spent his entire life as a priest of faith slowly methodically seizing control of every one by. One oil company there, a Nuclear powerplant there, the queen's daughter, and so on." He said, "Once he was completely in power he started his purge of the world. Wiping out any and _all_ Pokemon he found unholy. Abomasnows, Agrrons…. _Lucarios. _All of them hunted down and killed by his minions. And everything has been like _this_ ever since." He finished up his story.

After he ended his story everything was quiet for quite some time. Eventually however I was the one that decided to break the silence, "What will we do now?" I asked.

"Everything we have done so far was just _getting here_." I said, "_What's to happen now_?"

_Oh snap, it appears our Lucarios may actually have a saving grace now, it JUST seems way to good to be true… Please Like, review, and fav. Unto next time mates!_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Sierra's Tale. Part 9.

(Uk'crav POV)

Well after that test drive of the XA4 "Bullfrog" as we have dubbed it now May and I along with several of the other drill sergeants that had returned from leave had nothing to do. The Sentinel recruits arrive back at the compound tomorrow. So now we have a crew of around 25 drill sergeants and trainers sitting around in a hanger bored to death.

_Do you guys have anything better to do?_ Someone might ask and the answer is…. _No_. We did practically everything pushed through paper work, approve or disapprove prototypes, come up with different tactics for when this war comes up, etcetera. We all even have our beers out and half of us were practically drunk, except May because she's still under the drinking age. So she was basically there to make sure we don't all shoot each other in the drunken haze.

"Y-youuu knooow wrat I-I donk undstan'd Hurukuruururuka?" Staff Sergeant Riley slurred being the most wasted out of the group of drill sergeants and trainers.

"What ?" May replied the contrast between her and everyone else in the room being quite comical.

"How cuunn uu bei in thus tope se-cret faculty wen ur ate-toon?" Riley slurred.

"Sheh murst hav fiends on vury high pwaces." I said trying to divert the situation being the least wasted out of the group but still pretty wasted, we all had a good laugh after what I said, _except for May though_.

After that wwe told some terrible drunken jokes and by the end we were all on the floor laughing our asses off, _except for May_ who looked quite annoyed by this. Through our drunken haze I noticed the Entei armor was just standing there staring us down. That fucking jerk! Quit staring at us!

"R-Riley!" I barely managed to say, "Riley! Riley! Riley! Riley! Riley!" I repeated several times not sure if he heard me or not even though I was sitting right next to him.

"Wut?" He slurred.

"Y-you no wht?" I slurred.

"Wut?"

"Huve u evur put on dat sute?" I slurred pointing at the Entei armor, Riley shook his head no, "Ima puute it on Riley! Im gonna put it on!" I said getting off of my chair and drunkly walking towards the suit.

"Uk'crac no!" May said in a scolding voice.

"Ima do it May! Ima do it!" I slurred zombiely walking towards the suit that is standing on a pedestal.

"Uk'crac!" May yelled trying to stop me, "The Entei suits incorporates nano-technology!"

"So what?!" I replied.

"_So_ once you strap on that suit you are bonded to it!" May explained, "It becomes _your_ suit and it will _only_ answer to you! It will never be compatible with anybody else."

"I can do whtevr th ell I want." I said getting British and continued sulking off to the suit, "Besides we has pwenty of sppaures wat r they like a coople billion poke a pop?" I said stepping up onto the pedestal.

I pressed some buttons on a console and all of a sudden the pedestal came to life. The pedestal itself was rather large and circular, the suit itself was situation on a steel grey layer of circle which was surrounded by a much larger white circle. The space between the two circles-which together made the entire pedestal-rose and split open.

Mechanical arms appeared from the floor _and_ the ceiling. They clamped onto parts of the suit and methodically dismantled it, I stepped into the ensuing empty space where the suit should have been. I lifted my arms up and mechanical arms slid in and held them in place.

Clamps also came up by my feet and held them in place. I remained clam in contrast to my drunken daze. Parts of the suit came down from the ceiling and started attaching to me. First off a synthetic under-skin formed around my body. _This_ was the nano-tech part of the suit, I already had nano-bots in my body they're just being upgraded by this suit to serve a more tactical military role. The under-skin literally covered my entire body from feet to base of my head.

The armor was assembled on me. One huge chest plate was placed on my chest, it didn't cover my entire abdomen more so it followed the areas that were solid and not soft like my ribcage and sternum leaving my soft stomach exposed. That piece of armor formed a rough upside down "U" shape following the bony part of my chest. Two more pieces were _then_ placed on the soft part of my chest e.i my stomach.

They didn't overlap with the armor on top nor with each other. Instead the three parts in total were of same thickness to each other. There was a small space in between the three pieces so they weren't one big piece of armor more smaller pieces making a whole while keeping individual strength and not overlapping. The pieces aesthetically fitted right together even though they were separate. The chest plates reached down to my waist.

On my back was this crest like feature which contained jump jets and the mini portable hydrogen reactor, the reactor was extremely efficient and is considered prototype technology. It can power the entire suit via hydrogen, a single cup of waters worth of hydrogen can power this suit. The crest like feature was rounded at the top and covered pretty much my entire back from the top down to the middle of my back.

The top of this back crest was mostly rounded and covered my shoulders and started curbing down at where my neck was. It curved down along the extreme sides of my back until it reached the middle of my back. From there it made a point and curved sharply up and rounding out again making a "U" shape inside this "U" shape is where the jump jets are but that was just like 15% of the crest, rest of it's mass was the reactor spoken of earlier. From that down armor closely hugged my back and didn't create a freakin crest or anything.

A . Ok now I used the word _back_ too much time to move on.

Shoulder pauldrons were fitted onto my shoulders. From my shoulders to my elbows ran ballistic armor that followed the roundish shape of my arm. _Elbow pads_, from the elbow pads down were massive gauntlets literally a second after they were fitted on they were removed and my own bracers with hidden blades were fitted on. They served the same purpose but didn't follow the color scheme and had a few extra _secret_ functions. At my hands were tiny pieces of armor on the top of my finger, the joints on my finger were armor-less for obvious reasons.

At my knuckles the armor was placed in a way as to that it formed spiked brass knuckles. It wasn't over the top or clearly noticeable but they were there. They were also on my knuckles and didn't have that loop of which I would clench it if it were _normal_ brass knuckles. At the points on my knuckles were spiked tips, if I ever decide to punch someone much less engage in hand-to-hand combat in this suit then certain death _for them_ will pretty much ensue….

Armor was placed on my legs down to my knees. The armor from my knee up was formed together but was split slightly in two with the top one being a little bit high in elevation then the lower one. _Knee pads,_ from the knee down were pretty much bullet proof steel toed boots that were made of the same material the rest of the armor was made of.

The armor was a mixture of steel, Kevlar, and titanium materials allowing ample protection along with flexibility. The paint scheme for the suit was a badass red, _alright!_ I felt the suit systems powering up, because I didn't have a heads up display on I couldn't _see_ it power up.

I did felt however that the amount of intoxication I was experiencing dramatically decrease, and I didn't even get a hangover. Must be the nano-bots removing the toxins from my systems. Once the armor was all on me the arms retreated into the ceiling and floor and I was left with everyone in the entire room looking at me with the strangest expressions.

(Flashback WooOOoo)

(Lucas POV)

"Come on Sierra!" I yelled taunting her. We were currently engaged in a sparring sessions as I had promised that I would teach her _my_ method of fighting.

We were in a much more secluded area of the forest surrounded by trees and extremely rough terrain. We were still pretty close to this town of _Twinleaf_ as I keep forcing myself to call it. Sierra was situationed in front of me her hands up to her face in a fighting stance. I brought up a field of aura around us, it created an arena where time and space went into perpetual limbo.

Being in this _limbo_ we can practice for hours in what in the real world was minutes _even seconds_. Plus being in limbo I and let me emphasize _I_ can bend the rules of physics to my will, Ima go all matrix on Sierra. In addition we are practically immortal in this state of limbo so we can spar as rough AS WE WANT, although we can't die or kill each other we still feel the _full_ force of pain, fatigue, and etc. Personally I'm hoping it gets _REALLY_ rough….

Sierra threw a punch my way, I blocked the attack grabbed her arm pulled it slightly forward destroying her equilibrium and I got wrapped my arms around the opposite of where clenching arm was and applied pressure. I had her arm bent painfully back with her in a very vulnerable position.

I punched at her face, grabbed her head and kneed it. Still holding onto her head I kneed it like 2-3 more times before chucking her away via her head. She crashed/slid on the forest floor about 10 feet away from me. _Oh boy are we playing rough_. I gotta admit I feel kinda bad about doing this because what I just did was probably one of my worst/laziest/terrible attacks I have ever done, _and it still was enough to almost incapacitate Sierra._

"_Get up!"_ I yelled across, she may be my girlfriend but I have zero-tolerance for anything when I am in my training mode. If she is so hurt that she can't carry on then she can just tell me, not lay their lifelessly.

Sierra got up and resumed a combat stance looking pretty beaten up. I gotta say I'm a little bit out of my own element, I seldom engage in hand-to-hand combat preferring to use the moves I have at my disposal. And when I _do_ engage in it I usually intend to _kill_ or severely maim my target, so I wasn't use to fighting in this kind of way as I clearly don't want to kill Sierra.

"Tighten up your stance! Your legs and arms are drooping lazily keep them tight and firm" I yelled across to her, " When you _do_ throw punches go for quick decisive blows that either stun your opponent for more powerful strikes or just straight out wear them down. _Do_ not go for the long heavy big powerful strikes unless you are ready to take a beating yourself, you leave yourself way open to counter attacks when you go for the heavy strikes." I yelled across a pieces of advice.

Sierra was panting heavily by now and she looked like she had nothing more to give. I still urged her to attack me anyways. This part of our training is for me to test her general skill, bear in mind she is an _excellent_ fighter but her tactics and discipline seldom compare to my own. This practice and afterwards my training with her gives her the opportunity to refurbish and refine her fighting disciplines and therefore become a better fighter.

I even gave her the advantage and charged first at her, she charged up a metal claw and took a step back anticipating my impact. _Another bad habit she needs to break_, right before I collided with her I flashed up my own metal claw and our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. Now locked together I didn't waste anytime and quickly powered my blades off.

Sierra didn't expect this and hesitated for a few precious seconds. I dodged left and threw a right hook at the side of her head. She didn't really stand a chance against the surprise attack and was knocked off of her feet and on to the ground. Sierra quickly got up as I was circling her.

Sierra took several deep breaths trying and succeeding to calm herself down. I stared daggers at her not in a threatening way but the one a Hunter would give his prey, I hope she doesn't take it personally…. She resumed a combat stance once more taking my advice and keeping her form rigid and sturdy.

"Patience Sierra!" I growled, "You cannot constantly charge me over and over again and believe that _the next time_ you will actually do something."

Sierra took my advice once more and instead opted to stand there in a defensive stance constantly spinning around to face me as I circled her. Well atleast she is learning… Hours seemed to pass by as we stayed in that stalemate just waiting for one to make the striking move.

Eventually I was the one that stroke first. My metal claws popped up and I swung them down at her. Her own metal claws flashed only to block my attack erupting in a shower of sparks. She compacted her form up and upper-cutted my stomach, I naturally keeled over in pain.

She put her hands behind her back and using the torque of her rising hips elbow hammered me in the snout my head was sent to the opposite direction of where she hit me. She quickly spun 360 degrees using the hard bone on the side of her arm to club my snout.

She grabbed my kneed it a couple of times before lifting her leg to kick my in the stomach once more. I blocked her foot just as it was about to hit me, I braced against it and pushed up with great strength sending her flying into the air, Sierra was flexible and reactive enough to do a backflip in the air to right herself up again before landing gracefully on the ground.

She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and shock, I had been hardened and trained by the embodiment of millenia of war and violence, pain is now a welcome friend to me and so was fatigue and stress, they did nothing to phase me.

"That was… _good_. You took my advice Sierra I'm proud of that even though you were still straying back to old habits every now and then." I said, "But you must learn to know when to _break off_ your assault because the longer you continue the greater chance you are to counter attack."

She gave a silent nod and we begun our standoff once more. Since it was me who is training her I took the first strike once more. She swatted away my hand but took one step back one leg further back than the other, lifting my leg I swing it forward angling my leg a few degrees the hard bone of my shin slammed against her side.

The way I angled the kick gave my leg greater travel distance therefore greater force on impact, a human performing this can create a kick with the power of a baseball bat, _a Lucario doing this…._ It was enough to send her to her knees.

I waited for her to get up to continue my attack. I elbowed her snout causing her to tumble over. I walked forward and gave a powerful forward kick to her chest cuasing her to stumble back into a tree. I punched at her Sierra only being swift enough to dodge my blow that skinned the bark off of the tree I just hit instead of her.

Sierra had much greater agility and was more energetic in her movement to attack me and evade me. I turned around to see a blue fist flying towards me. I swatted it to the side hitting the inside of her arm, I grabbed her arm pulled it pulling her towards me.

My hand now on her shoulder I punched her face to stun her. I kneed her stomach to cause her to keel over. I wrapped my arms around her taking the punches she was giving me to dislodge me. I kicked out her standing legs causing her to lose balance and fall down.

I applied pressure to her neck, soon she couldn't breath and was struggling frantically to dislodge me. I kneeled down leaning backwards, Sierra was in a lying down position now _almost_ completely helpless. I didn't know why it came down to this but I wanted to show Sierra what it was like to be choked out. From this bases we can come up with ways later to break such choke holds.

Just a few more seconds and she would be unconscious. I could already feel her growing weaker and weaker her strikes to dislodge me growing more and more sluggish. Just before she was knocked out however she moved one of her arm forward and with a very swift motion drove it back with extreme force right into my groin.

It is safe to assume that outcome that ensued as from the _extreme_ pain I let off my grip on Sierra and fell to the forest floor grabbing my crotch. Sierra quickly got up rolling away and eventually getting back onto her feet. I stopped grabbing my in-pained area when I saw her leaping at me metal claws outstretched.

A surge of adrenaline flowed through me and I instinctively responded. My shroud blades burned into a fiery plasma-ery existence. Our blade clashed with a shower of sparks, I was currently on my back so I was at the basin of the shower of sparks. I saw whole-hearted effort in Sierra's eyes while I kept them the straightest as possible as that was what I was really good at.

I placed the pads of my foot on both of my legs on Sierras stomach and kicked up sending her flying into the air. She was really good at recovering from being flipped so she landed right back on her feet again like a freakin Glameow. I got right back up again and charged her my blades still outstretched. Our blades clashed once more in a shower of sparks.

My blades disappeared again and I wasted no time. Balling a fist I punched Sierra right on the side of her snout. I kneed her stomach causing her to buckle over, I spun around and clubbed her right in the eye with my elbow bone. I reared my arms back and gave one powerful kick to her chest.

She flew back into a tree, she threw and aura sphere at me and dodged to the right. Oh boy we're using our moves now. Bracing my feet against the ground I leapt a good 30 feet towards her bending the rules of physics to my will. I didn't have the time to angle myself for a kick so I broadened out my shoulders.

We impacted at bone breaking speeds and due to my momentum was both sent flying a good 50-60 feet away. We flew for like 20 feet and tumbled across the fucking ground hitting every possible stick, twig, thorn, and rock in this Arceusdam patch of forest. We stopped our tumbling with Sierra being the favored one being ontop of me metal claws drawn.

She punched my head back down into the ground to prevent me from swiftly getting up. Right after I regained my bearings and focus Sierra was standing over me with a metal claw up to my neck.

"…_Yield._" She said deathly silent, I showed no sign of fear or intimidation.

"You haven't beaten me Sierra. You did notice that you misplaced your footing right?" I replied almost sarcastically.

Sierra barely managed to look down at her feet before I swept my legs and Sierra fell to the ground. I quickly got up and crawled over ontop of her pinning her arms to the ground with my legs with a metal claw close to her neck.

"_Never_ develop a taste for the dramatics _Sierra_. If you want someone to monologue and gloat just before they kill there opponent go watch some action movie." I snarled very angry that I even managed to get into this position considering how much of and advantage she had over me.

"You gain the advantage and you _kill_ your opponent, you do not stand there and gloat your life over their ensuing death." I snarled, "_You got that!?"_

Sierra forced a nod, "_Good_ I don't ever want to find you in this position again after you had such a decisive advantage!" I yelled very pissed off, "…. _Yield." _I said deathly quiet.

After a few awkward seconds of Sierra trying to break my lock on her she finally let out a heavy sigh and ushered the words _I yield_ before I got off of her and let her up. I let out a heavy sight too it was a pretty dam brutal fight that we just had. I put my arm up to her in assistance.

She wasn't bitter about how I practically wiped the floor with her ass and grabbed my hand, I helped pull her up, she still looked very down though, "You did good today though…." I said trying to cheer her up, "Don't forget that." I smiled a warm smile.

She still looked down though. All of a sudden I heard fucking clapping in a tree nearby.

"Whoo!"

"Hell yea!" Jace and fucking steel yelled down to us from the top of a tree, "You guys are like freaking gladiators out there freaking awesome!"

It took a while to compute in my head that they were there, "Jace…. Steel…. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE!" I yelled across to them Sierra looked like she was gonna kill them right here and now, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

"We were already in this tree before you popped up your magic bubble." Steel cried over to us calmly, "We couldn't really get out so we just sit back and watched the amazing show you to put up. My god Sierra you can take a hell of a beating!"

Sierra screwed her eyes shut bringing covering her face with her friends fantasizing that this situation wasn't happening.

"Oh come on Sierra it's not like this is really _that_ surprising." I tried to be optimistic pulling her into my arms branching an arm over her shoulder.

"Sadly… it isn't…." She said leaning into my shoulder eyes still closed and covered. We walked towards Jace and Steel and they jumped down to greet us. We met up with Jace and Steel and exchanged our gruff greetings.

"Steel and I have to go with James to scout out the forest and afterwards stop by a… _city_." I directed my attention to Sierra now, "Will you be fine without me?" I asked feeling bad that I had to leave her so soon.

"Yea… I'll be fine." She said still down I lifted her chin up with a finger.

"Come on Sierra your brave knight will only be gone for the rest of the day. Today was just for me to see your current proficiency in combat, tomorrow we can actually start your training." I said in a cheery voice, "That sounds good?"

Sierra gave me a playful nudge upon my knight comment but she shook her head yes. I disabled the field of limbo surrounding us, it was a pretty large half sphere that circled a good portion of the forest. Nonetheless it popped into non-existence within seconds. I prepared to leave, all our wounds that we had sustained had almost magically disappeared part of it was due to the fact that I had actually done some magic.

Sierra gave me a hug and planted a sweet kiss on my lips, I gave a definite_ mmphh_ sound as our lips locked. She broke all to soon making me want even more.

"I'll see you soon and take care Lucas." She said kissing my cheek one more time sending me off. I flashed a cocky grin, I gave Sierra a parting kiss of my own before heading off with Steel close behind me.

"Where are we heading?" My Lucario friend asked me.

"First off we're gonna meet with the human _James_ as they call him. I don't know much about the Hunter's world so he'll take the lead from there." I replied.

"That part he mentioned about going into a Hunter… _city_, the human described it as a jungle made of steel _packed_ with Hunters. How will we as Lucarios ever even _get close_ to it?" Steel asked as he and I climbed up into the trees and started hopping between branches to the village/town/thing of _Twinleaf_.

"Leave that part to me Steel you'll know soon enough." I said.

(At Twinleaf Town)

I was so happy that the inhabitants of this medium sized town were so hospitable and quick to help us when we showed up at their doorsteps with no where else to go. It almost makes me believe that the entire race of these _Humans_ aren't ignorant, bloodthirsty, savages that kill for pleasure, _almost_, but they're working on me.

The two humans who quickly became my friends were obviously James and his wife to be Emily. I asked around and found out they had a second name a _last name_ as the Humans called it. It was quite strange to me considering Lucarios only had one name unique to either their colony or unique in general. It was a strange custom to me but I found out that their _full names_ were James Ketchum and Emily Smith. They looked to be a wonderful loving couple reminding me of my own relationship with Sierra.

The colony had settled quite nicely in a very secluded and dense part of the forest nearby, they will stay there until we can come up with a way for the Humans to help them besides teling us about said patch of secluded dense forest. We arrived at said Emily and Jame's place of living a much squarer boxier cave made of wood it appears.

Emily was on the front porch of a house cleaning a _gun_ with a piece of _towel. _As you guys know already I had a rather _bad_ experience with guns even though I have an extremely over powered one at a phase in length's away. I took a look at Emily she had wasn't any girly girl, she could stand up for herself for dam sure and the image of her cleaning out the rifle of this big ass rifle further added to that image.

She had light auburn hair that flowed down to about her shoulders in wavy lengths. I can't describe clothing but she was definitely wearing something blue covering her legs and a piece of some plant that had a picture of something on it (Blue jeans with a yellow hello kitty T-shirt).

"Oh hello Lucas." She looked up at me just to give me that greeting before turning her attention back to her rifle without much effort. Rick beamed me knowledge about the gun she was holding, Winchester lever_-_actionrifle, Model 1894, made of forged parts, modified to fire the 7.62x51 NATO standard cartridge, I didn't have much use for that information.

I stepped up onto said porch and walked into the house. I know James is somewhere in there, Steel walked nervously behind me he wasn't as accustomed to these particular Humans as I have become. I explored James's home it was filled with all sorts of things I can't even recognize much less name.

I found a door opened which lead to some compartment of the house underground. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked down the staircase my pawsteps echoing in the dark narrow corridor, I smelled a distinct smell of wood down here that was much stronger than anywhere upstairs.

Down in the basement I found James sitting on a bench in casual gear he overlooked the hooded suit that I had observed him in earlier. When I meant casual gear _I meant_ casual gear he was clad in some brown colored piece of cloth with the same blue fabric that Emily wore over his legs.

"Hello Lucas, Steel." He greeted us without even turning his head.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked him, he took a deep sigh and looked over the outfit presented infront of us. It was quite an intricate eye pleasing form of human clothing.

I liked it because it was much more organic and natural in coloration and appearance. The hood was shaped in the form of the beak of some bird Pokemon with flaps of clothing drooping down from the waist representing the bird pokemons tail. The outfit had various pelts of Pokemon weaved into it more so at the shoulders and _tailings, _that part I really didn't aesthetically please. At the waist of this outfit was a belt buckle in the shape of a blood drop, at its side in its stand I saw a variety of other weapons. He turned to me and nodded his head yes and rose from his seat. He unhooked the outfit from it's stand and put it on.

Soon _it was on_ and he draped the beaked hood over his head. He turned to the now empty cabinet that held an assortment of deadly looking weapons. He unhooked a Tomahawk with a blood drop design on it and hooked it to his belt. He took out gauntlet looking things fastened them on his hands and flicked his wrist causing blades to slide out and retract.

He took out a bow and quiver and strapped the quiver onto his back right next to where the sword was. He looked over his _compound bow_ as I have been told, that piece of composite material and I _go way back_.

"Alright. Let's kick some ass." He said and with that we left, first walking out of the basement and leaving through the front door of the house. Not much happened in the forest because well _it was a forest_ so our little group decided to make way for the city.

After a couple of hours of walking we reached the outskirts of said city. I was awestruck as I gazed into it, massive structures made of steel and rock shot up towards the sky. There were hundreds of them and they covered the land in their titanic mass. It was a Steel Pokemon's dream to be in a city made of freaking metal.

"I raise up my previous question again Lucas." Steel said, "How are we as Lucarios going to get into the city?" He asked.

"Well Steel." I replied a cloud of blue mist enveloping my body, after a few seconds I took the shape of a full blown Human. From the clothing to the facial hair, my clothing mirrored that of James as I don't have any knowledge in the field of Human clothing.

"We'll just have to become Humans then." I replied back to an awe struck Steel.

A cloud of blue mist enveloped Steel aswell and within seconds he emerged from the cloud in the form and shape of a Human. After the shell shock died down we both looked at James he had an eyebrow raised. Without much thought we 3 headed into the city exploring it's innards.

We didn't find much really just a fuck ton of random glowing blinking shit and various posters of propaganda depicting various Pokemon as demon spawns of the earth. Soon we arrived at a large crowd of people, they were gathering at a podium where a Hunter was giving a speech to the crowd.

"In the beginning!" The very old looking Hunter started, "There was nothing but a single golden egg floating in the endless abyss."

"The egg of _Arceus_, when our god hatched the universe was born. Since his birth our god proceeded to create the universe. He created galaxies, nebulas, stars, and planets. He spawned council of legends to aid him seed the universe with life." The priest said.

"Time, space, knowledge, wisdom, DNA, fire, water, the reverse, air, sea, and land were all created by these spawns of Arceus!" He yelled, "And with them the universe was populated with life. _But_ with every creation there are always these…_ abominations_ of creation and life itself."

The Hunter priest rose a picture of a Lucario, "For example the species known as Lucarios!" He yelled, "All Pokemon on this planet are wonderful blessed creatures capable of wielding the power of gods themselves! Further proving how kind and caring our lord Arceus is!"

"Pokemon are capable of controlling the elements themselves and all the nooks and crannies in between. But these _Lucarios_!" He yelled his voice turning a different tone, "They have tapped and manipulated the power of aura a power only useable _by the gods_. In a time when gods permit lesser beings to use their powers and elements Lucarios grow _greedy_ of the gifts they are given. They tread beyond boundaries set for them by Arceus himself and _dare_ harness that power on their own!"

I stopped listening at that point my aura rifle appearing in my hand. I could shoot THIS LYING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH AT ANY FUCKING TIME. No, IM FUCKING SHOOTING HIM NOW! The guards at the base of the podium noticed me.

"Lucarios!" One of them yelled, "The vial snakes have managed to shed their own skin and take OUR form!" He yelled pointing at me. My sights were trained on the priest that bellowed his blasphemy towards my kind.

With a loud electric woomp I fired a compounded bullet at the priest, the aura bullet tearing the man in half. My anger got the better of me and fucking dam good. _But now I am faced with an entire army of angry Hunters who just witnessed me "murder" their all so powerful priest._

Oh shit! Lucas just stirred the hornet's nest! Will Lucas escape the Hunters? Will he be captured? Will he simply just be shot? Tune in next time for the next installment of Sierra's tale! Please follow, fav, and review. Unto next time mates!


	46. Chapter 46

_Note: I will be taking a break from writing/typing during the spring break . So expect for me to finish up Sierra's tale in a week or two and resume Ash's story after my 2 week vacation. _

Chapter 46

Sierra's Tale. Part 10

(Uk'crac POV)

I was currently sitting in my office, the entire room was almost pitch black and was lit up by only one overexposed desk lamp on my desk. I was writing a letter addressed to the queen, I take pride in being a position so high up and close to the queen that she can meet me un-appointmented and where I can right personal letters to her. I take even greater pride in the fact that what I tell her or ask of her to do usually gets done. For example: About 20 (I'm 47 by the way) years ago I asked/almost demanded that the U.R should switch from the use of the old of un-renewable resources to almost entirely solar, water, and wind power.

The economy crashed, there were riots in the streets, un-employment grew up to 30%, _everything went to shit _basically. The queen was highly ridiculed and hated among the masses as to be expected. But after all of that settled down things were better than ever for us as a nation.

Exponential growth, a 99.99% employment rate with the other .01% being children and teenagers. Our economy is booming, we have almost unlimited power due to said risky move in the first place. The United Regions was the most powerful human civilization in all of history, capable of being completely self-sustaining, and the perks of being self-sustaining was being able to focus more on smaller things like our military, infrastructure, policies, and law enforcement.

Many centuries ago humans dreamed of a utopia, the perfect city where they will be rid of their problems. Shit hit the fan when she made that radical move but in the end we _all_ benefited from it. The queen was pretty much hated by _everyone_ in the U.N but she trusted me enough to make that bold move.

Anyways I was reporting on the effectiveness of Entei armor. I was court marshaled for putting that thing on, the good news is they really couldn't do anything _to_ me as I was supposed to train one of the militaries most high guarded/classified bunch of 16-17 year old super soldiers, the process of training them is highly sensitive and you really couldn't bring in a substitute drill sergeant in my place. The points I made in the letter included how efficiently it worked.

I am also sending plans/drawings of a much lighter more human looking version of the armor. A secondary purpose of the Sentinels is propaganda and psychological warfare, they are meant to provide moral support to allied troops and strike fear into the hearts of opfors (opposition forces). Wouldn't you be scared if you found out a _team_ of bullet proof, indestructible, _super-human_ warriors are coming after you? Fear can be an extremely potent weapon if you utilize it _just right._ I cannot be entirely sure if they give off the effect we're all hoping for but I won't know until my Sentinels are deployed in combat.

The newer version of the armor was relatively the same as the old one. The only thing that would _really_ be replaced was the freakin chest plates. Once I get the greenlight from the queen and therefore the development team of the company manufacturing this armor. I already have pretty accurate/good scale drawings of the new design, and as I said before only the three pieced chest plates are really being changed in a radical way.

I'm still keeping the pain job on that armor though, shit looks _badass._ I drew up the entire suit basically with each individual limbs they protected separate but still were placed together in the shape of a Human body. So shoulder pauldrons and gauntlets were on either side of the chest armor with chest armor being in the middle and the leg armor set being under the chest armor at the center. The suit is still lacking a helmet though.

_Ok_ now to the actual design changes of the suit. The 1st piece of the chest armor, that big ass piece that covers the entire bony region of the chest going down and covering the rips and leaving the soft stomach exposed for the other two pieces. _That_ part will experience the most radical change if I get my way.

That bulky piece of Kevlar, titanium, steel will be slimmed down drastically. Instead of one big piece covering the bony part of the chest I opted for two much lighter piece that covered a large portion of the upper chest but now left a lot relatively unprotected (I'll get to that later).

Two squarish plates with rounded edges, points, and vertices will cover the breast of the wearer. They are only large enough to cover just outside of the breast area, and to you deviants out there will be _no_ bumps or any markings for nipples. The two breast plates will meet at the sternum at a SLIGHTLY inclined "V-shaped" angle following the clavicle bones at the base of the neck.

The individual breast plates were split into two halves horizontally across the middle with the top half being coal black in coloring and the bottom half being steel grey in coloring. Down to the final two pieces, they were changed a little bit but remained relatively the same.

The two final pieces of armor still covered the lower chest soft stomach area but they were significantly slimmed down. Much of the plate armor was removed with the only reminiscent of the plated armor was the down the center of the stomach arranged in a fashion that looked like a 6-pack. _That's more human for yah._

So really the only places on the chest with the heavy plated armor was the center of the chest and down the middle of the stomach with all the now _exposed_ pieces of the body being protected by thick Kevlar and the nano-suit part of the armor. In this way the most major organs were protected by the hard armor allowing greater freedom of movement.

In a fire fight you really don't want to stand taking bullet after bullet, the smart descision is to take cover and move from cover to cover to get into a flanking position on the enemy. Most standard issue armor today is designed to take glancing bullet shots and protect from shrapnel, you _don't want_ an enemy to land a _direct _hit on you. Now the armor designed for the Entei suit can definitely take direct hits from bullet-after-bullet but the cost of that protection is a decrease in mobility effectively rendering them sitting ducks against the larger enemies forces they _will _face and no matter how protected you are the more ordinance and bullets-that the enemy certainly do have-you shove into something _eventually_ it will die and I am not planning on my Sentinels to die.

I also did want to expand into the nano-technology of this suit, there is this material called _nanoweave fibers_ highly experimental and in early prototype stages. It is basically synthetic muscle that can be molded into any shape or from with the aid of nano-bots underneath the users skin, see where I'm going here?

It is extremely light, extremely resilient to gunfire, dam well near impenetrable, capable of absorbing a multitude of energy sources, and can be configured on the fly by nano-bots to fit any tactical scenario. The real _nanoweave_ is literally made of billions upon _trillions_ of tiny hexagonal plates laced together, with the nano-bots already in most of our systems it can be turned into _anything_.

The first technology that got active cloaking technology right. The billions upon trillions of hexagonal plates can be configured into a shape and have their molecules and chemical makeup molded in a way as to that they bend light around the user effectively making them invisible. A Sentinel can cloak in get behind enemy line and cloak right back out with the hexagonal shapes reverting to their _original_ shape and chemical makeup as if nothing had happened.

In a volatile situations the nanoweave plates can form up in thick densely packed slightly spiked scales that form up in dense clusters, an incoming bullet will be deflected on a microscopic like an arrow impacting a shield. The density of the packed scales will absorb the bullets energy and it will simply bounce off like a BB pellet.

That is the external functions of this new material. The internal systems have a greater synergy with the nano-bots. Nanobots can inject a performance enhancing narcotics into the users systems when greater strength or performance is needed. Nanobots branching into the lungs can expand lung capacity to maximum levels so users will _never_ stop fighting because they are out of breath. Many other radical game changing functions are listed but it would be time consuming to read them all off.

All of these parts from the impenetrable plates of titanium, Kevlar, steel hybrid to the nanoweave fiber artificial msucles _combined_ create the _perfect_ combat system for the _perfect soldier. _My newer version of the Entei armor blended with the augmentations and training of my Sentinels create an _extremely _potent mix, even _I'm_ too scared to ever think about it.

Another part of the letter was me asking for a version of the armor to be manufactured for Tier 1 Special forces. IT IS a _beastly_ machine capable of making its user super human and dam well indestructible. Blend that with a Tier 1 operator and you truly have something else there. Although the armor is blended augmented Sentinels create an even more _potent mix_. I would like to refrain from that as training these kids cost a lot of resources and the augmentation drugs aswell.

And tapping into the side of me that is a father I don't want families to EVER go through the stress of knowing their 13 year old son or daughter is being sent off to a military facility, basically being indoctrinated to be a killing machine of war, and being stuffed with experimental drugs and being strapped into a suit that basically makes them _post human_ meaning being barely human anymore.

I'm not saying doing that to Special Forces soldiers that already have sacrificed so much is _any better_. It's just that they are much better with dealing with the extreme stresses involved in our jobs and they have better grounds and experience in the darker side of the military to say yes or no to the suit.

Well that'll be all from me I gotta prep for when the recruits come back, they _should be_ returning in two hours. I want to make it clear that just because they arrived from their vacation time _I won't_ be easy on their training.

(Flashback WOOooOO)

(Lucas POV)

"Lucarios! The vial snakes have managed to shed their own skin and take OUR form!" A guard yelled just as I blasted their all so might priest in half.

Immediately they descended upon us, the crowd gathered around the podium scattered just as I blasted the priest and within seconds the area was all but empty with a swarm of fleeing cowardly humans running away. A blue mist of aura surrounded me and I was reverted back to my original Lucario form _I was not afraid to fight them in my true form._

"Oh fucking shit you just stirred the hornet's nest boy!" James yelled and immediately we took off. Steel put his game face on and drew metal claws.

I wanted so badly to fight them head on but I couldn't really, Rick was deciding to work against me at the worst possible moment so I couldn't fight them head on without being lit up by their bullets. I palmed an aura sphere and I threw it at the group of approaching Hunters, the explosive ball of aura hit dead on creating a large cloud of smoke and an ample distraction.

I dashed off away, once the smoke cleared the Hunters opened fire on me. Stray bullets racketed the city scape, some flew right past me and hit the mass of still fleeing civilians, some hit the ground next to me popping up in sparks, and some actually hit me but Rick decided to atleast help me not get killed and nullified all painful sensations that are I'm sure racketing through me. I soon caught up with Steel and James they were bolting in between different patches of cover to shield themselves from the gunfire.

"Fucking brilliant Lucas!" Steel yelled at me, "Yea you managed to kill a random human dressed in a skirt yelling offensive slander BUT NOW HIS ENTIRE ARMY IS COMING AFTER US BENT!"

Steel obviously was experiencing and adrenaline rush so I looked over to James, I couldn't see his face because that beak looking hood was up, he pulled out his sidearm and started laying down fire down the range towards the approaching swarm of Hunters.

Bullets and sparks flew everywhere. I tried bringing out my aura rifle again but to no avail, guess I can only do it when I'm _really_ angry or not in control.

"I think it is time we take to the rooftops!" I yelled, charging up an aura sphere and throwing it down range. I intended to _kill_ this time instead of _stun_.

I immediately took cover after that but I saw a cloud of blood puff up into the air from the strange large square piece of white rock I was behind. James holstered his pistol flashed my a look covered by his hood and nodded at me his face was almost completely blank.

Steel didn't really say anything but he flashed me a nod signifying he understood. We dashed to the buildings. I double stepped up onto an awning and pulled myself onto it. I double stepped up a wall again and grabbed a ledge on a window.

I shimmied my way across the various windows ledges of the 1st story of this building until I found a reachable point of which I can climb the 5 more stories this building shot up into the sky. I soon reached the second story, then the 3rd, then 4th and 5th.

Once I reached the final ledge I took a sharp breath and heaved myself up onto the roof of the building. I took a breather up on this roof sitting on a bench to catch my breath and compile my thoughts, _who the fuck puts a random bench ontop of a roof?_ James and Steel came up onto the roof soon later.

"Fucking dammit Lucas!" Steel is quite keen on voicing his anger this time.

"We better move quickly, they will be up here soon." James said scouting out the rooftops infront of us.

"What do you mean _they will be up here soon?!"_ I exclaimed.

Before James had time to answer a bullet rang right past my ear and barely grazed Steel's head, we all recoiled back in shot.

"Whoa!"

"Holy shit!"

"Mother fuckers!"

All our eyes snapped to where we thought the bullet had come from, naturally we all turned in the same direction. Hunters were now on the roof, several more flew up from the ground below with freakin _jetpacks_! A whole squad of them had popped up in full combat armor.

Now would be the time to take a stand. James un-holstered his axe, Steel charged up a metal claw, and I charged up a metal claw and extended it 2-3 feet. We had a stand-off the Hunters with their rifles pointed at us-versus-us and our melee weapons. Oh boy I have a rather grave feeling about how this fight would turn out.

There was about 6-7 Hunters with more hopping up by the minute. We didn't move a muscle and so did they. In an awkward moment James holstered his blood drop shaped tomahawk and took out his bow placing an arrow on it's string. From the looks of it the broadhead of the arrow looked to be much more heavy than usual, _granted my master knowledge in bow-and-arrows right?_

He pulled the arrow back along the string and pointed it at the group of Hunters. They tensed up and cocked their guns to make sure they had a fresh round in the chamber, and since most of them already did they just ejected an un-spent casing.

Hours seemed to pass as neither side wanted to move, in reality it was just a few minutes. Finally it was James that made the first move, he released his finger from the string and the arrow flew through the air much faster than the Hunters can react. I knew there was something special about that arrow because just as it impacted the body armor of a Hunter a magnificent explosion erupted from that tiny arrow.

The blast along killed all the Hunters with their guns trained on us. Neither Steel and I wanted to go up against the Hunters that are still flowing in and their guns that can kill us in a heartbeat. James had the same thought aswell because just after detonation all 3 of us bolted off away from the Hunters hopping to the other rooftop.

Steel and James had good reason to run away, we were grossly outnumbered and the Hunters packed serious fire power. Usually _I_ would've been the one charging at the group against insurmountable odds but whenever I did charge into the fight I was in the forest _my element_ and I had multiple points of cover to hide behind and the element of surprise on my side, I was out of my element, there is no cover, I cannot surprise them every possible variable _is against me_.

Plus I usually had the fact that Rick could pop in at anytime and save my life. But this time around I was doubtful he would, maybe he wanted to see the bird finally leave the nest and get away from the crutches he had given me I don't know. And my powers could only activate when Sierra is in danger or when I'm in proximity of her, not this time. So unless I somehow managed to _finally_ gain full control of my powers, which I have been gaining little-by-little over the past months, then fighting these Hunters was pretty much suicide.

The _edge_ of the city is a good half mile away, we had a lot of dodging and weaving to do. We race across the rooftops our skills in the art of freerunning clearly showing. We literally flew through the rooftops leaping great distances between the relatively empty roofs, we roll and climbed when the following rooftop is either too high or too low helping us create much greater momentum and move as fluidly through the terrain as possible.

Eventually we _did_ reach the outskirts of the city, it had become within eye sight a good 800 yards away. We had to dodge _a lot_ of bullets just to get here, my fur is soaked in blood, my body riddling with pain. Steel didn't look too hot either, but mister universe James over their hadn't a single scratch on him and showed no sign of fatigue… _show off._

Just a few more rooftops to jump across, _like 30_. The Hunters followed close behind us right on our tail every now-and-then gunfire would come up upon us. Although they had a much more efficient means of travel, _freakin jetpacks, _they still couldn't catch up to us and their attack range is only as far as their aim allows.

I was panting heavily pumping my legs, I was not use to freerunning in this environment so I wasted a lot of strength and energy just trying to get over simple obstacles. I still got over them I just didn't get over them as efficiently as I could have and efficiency of movement and momentum is one of the two most important things in parkour.

Nearing the 200 yard mark it was now a mad dash to the wall that surrounded the city, after said wall we had to cross a river with a mighty powerful current. _100 yards_, we were about to leap a great distance between the roof we were on and a roof a fairly good distance away, it was 20 feet below us so gravity will be on our side.

We reached the ledge, Steel was slightly infront of us and I was equal with James. Gunshot behind us was a pretty good motivation to keep running. I braced my arms back preparing to swing my center of gravity once I leap off the ledge. I stepped onto the ledge still running and finally I made the leap.

Swinging my arm forward I leapt forward. Time seemed to slow. I flew in slow motion through the air. Infront of me Steel had just touched his feet to the next ledge. To my side James flew in slow motion along with me. All of a sudden, an all to distinctive _bang_ sounded off behind us.

A bullet flew through the air, spinning in the air leaving a spiraling vapor trail behind it. I only heard it and guessed what happened next in slowmotion. The spiraling bullet drove itself right through my chest, a surge of pain reverberated through me.

The pain and force of impact knocked up my equilibrium and I came tumbling down. I barely managed to grab onto the ledge. Steel noticed my distress and turned around.

"Arceus dammit Lucas." He said running to me, "You had to pick now of all times to not be incredibly overpowered." He ran to the ledge and tried to help me up, I was hanging just by my fingers.

James wasn't as lucky as me as he fell down into the alleyway below getting caught up on multiple clotheslines and finally breaking his fall by hitting a pile of trashcans knocking their content over and momentum brought him to the asphalt.

Several more shots lit up the area of ledge we were in, a bullet shot itself through my arm and I naturally lost my grip. Steel was hanging onto only one of my arms now.

"Dammit Lucas!" He yelled bullets whizzing through the air, "Don't do this to me!" Several more bullet came dangerously close to him, one even pieced his thigh I think but he kept holding onto me. You know, even though we are in a pretty dire situation these Hutners are terrible shots…

Another bullet pierced Steel's other thigh causing him to buckle down in pain now on his knees.

"Steel! Let go!" I yelled now trying to dislodge my grip.

"What?!" He exclaimed, "My Arceus Lucas you are all sorts crazy today!" He yelled looking like he was gonna go on but really couldn't because we were being shot up.

"Better 2 of us die than ALL OF US!" I exclaimed, "Let go of me Steel! Run back to the colony WARN THEM that the Hunters are active in this area and it's not safe!" I ordered. Steel really didn't look like he agreed with me, a bullet grazing his arm was enough for him to release his grip.

He let go of me and I started falling gravity pulling me into its clutches. I fell several ways down before hitting the bar on a set of rusty stairs with a big _clank_. I hit several more rusty stair cases somehow splayed on the side of the buildings on my way down. It really didn't feel too good being shot then falling down a flight of emergency staircases.

At every impact I gave painful _awws and uhhs. _Finally falling to the city floor I made a pretty good dent on the hood of a dumper before _rolling off of it_ and then _finally_ hitting the cold, wet, dirty asphalt floor. I landed on my back and was pretty sure I broke several bones and ribs along the way, I obviously couldn't move after that.

James laid next to me beaten up and unable to move aswell. I let out a painful sigh trying to adjust myself to an area where I wasn't aching in constant pain. I heard footsteps nearby all of a sudden I was bashed by the butt of a rifle. My vision went shitfaced, blurry, and I felt very dizzy and lightheaded afterwards along with the pain expected to come with it.

"_Well lookie here_." A deathly familiar voice chimed to me, "Looks like we meet again Soldier Boy." Was undoubtfully the voice of my _arch enemy_ Sli'ark Upnik. We didn't have time to stand on ceremony as he soon knocked me out with the butt of his rifle and I drifted into the realm of unconsciousness.

(Several hours later)

My eyes slowly opened my vision very hazy. I was being dragged along the ground, my hand secured on some sort of beam that braced against my neck and. I looked around James was still unconscious next to me his hood lifted down. His hands were bound the same way as mine, on either side of the pole we were tied to were Hunters carrying us along. Around us a crowed had gathered to watch us, _this can't be good_.

We were being taken back to the podium of which I killed the priest. _Oh shit this really ISN'T good._ James soon regained his consciousness and was looking around assessing the situation. I contacted him mentally.

"_This isn't going to be good." _I broadcasted.

"_I've been in these kinds of situations before._" James replied showing experience in the psychic arts, _interesting_.

Soon we were pulled up onto the podium and set forth infront of the crowd. Sli'ark stood slightly infront of us to address the crowd. There was a big commotion but he rose his hand and the crowd silenced.

"Great people of this city!" He yelled, "We have brought you the…. _Murderers_ that this very day killed our great priest father Joseph!" He yelled and the crowd went crazy.

"_Steel constantly spoke of you not using your full powers this entire trip." _James told me, "_Can you by any chance activate them __**now?"**_

I looked to him and tried flashing my shroud blades. My signature orange blade flashed for a brief second before disappearing again. James raised and eyebrow at the sight, "_I'm working on it. It comes and goes on-and-off."_

Sli'ark carried on a speech about how dirty and demonic Lucarios are and how James was a heretic. I was more focused on the camp fire infront of us with a single prod jutting out of the hot flames, James noticed it too.

"We will burn these heretics and betrayers, murders and assassins, demons and the embodiment of all evil in this world!" Sli'ark yelled, "_But first_. We will mark them as heretics that they are!"

The crowd went crazy, Sli'ark turned to me the evilest of smiles on his face. I flashed him back daggers. He moved his hand towards the prod in the fire, he lifted it out of the burning flame. He had been burning a piece of metal that was in the form of some nasty looking insignia. It was shaped like and axe but with two equal sized swords behind the axe head, the two shaped were formed in a very organic way.

Jame's eyes widened, I knew what was coming but refused to show Sli'ark any form of fear in my eyes. Sli'ark held the piece of metal very close to my eyes I could feel the heat radiating from it. It was so hot that the metal was a burning orange color, _they are as hot as my shroud blades._

In one quick motion he drove the hot piece of metal into my face. I heaved a _strained_ scream as my fur was being singed and my flesh burned. My strained scream turned to a snarl now as I tired my very best to maintain my self-control. It was _REALLY_ hard to keep calm when you are being branded.

Sli'ark yanked the prod from my face causing even more pain to radiate from my face. I was above and beyond my threshold of pain. I was so numbed by pain and all of a sudden anger overtook me. I was blinded by anger at this point but Rick didn't take control of me. My shroud blades popped up burning away my shackles and my aura armor formed in a mist of aura.

The crowd recoiled back in horror. _I was very angry._ The bases of my helmet formed at the bottom at the corners of my jaw. They extended over and up covering my mouth and a crest like helmet went over my eyes. The final parts of the helmet went over me, the fangs covered my mouth and the slits for my eyes glowed a bright red.

The fangs split and a bellowing roar emerged from me. I phased James out of his shackles and I charged Sli'ark. I tackled the bastard into the crowd landing on several people. Hunter guards converged upon me. I charged an aura sphere and condensed it into several hundred more. The crowd ran away in fear as usual.

With a mighty display of power I released the energy in the aura sphere and a storm of aura and explosions ensued decimating every Hunter that converged upon me. I looked around scanning my surroundings several more Hunters were coming after me.

I charged at them sending barrages of explosive aura spheres into their ranks. I charged at them jumping in the air and slicing the necks of two Hunters right off, their bodies fell lifeless to the floor. I turned around, the Hunters were in full retreat. Something was very odd about the sight I was seeing however… _where is Sli'ark?_

I reacted to a sound behind me, I reacted too slow. Sli'ark was standing their shotgun in hand and fired the shotgun point blank at my chest. I was thrown back my aura armor shattering. I was on my back my vision blurry, Sli'ark stood over me his shotgun right in my face.

"Well-well Soldier boy that was…. _Anticlimactic_." He said, "I'm not gonna kill you…" He said pointing the shotgun at my right leg and fired point blank, a scream of pain erupted from me. I was still resistant to bullets at the moment but I'm sure the blast alone broke my leg.

"I'm not gonna make you suffer though…" Just as he said that however James suddenly bursted in shoving his axe into Sli'ark's chest. His shotgun was knocked to the side and James proceeded to start beating the shit out of him.

Sli'ark however has managed to harness untold powers. He pressed a series of buttons on his gauntlets and put his hands up to James's chest. With a pulse of light James was sent flying and landed on the ground near me. Sli'ark got up and yanked the axe out of his chest. He was bleeding profusely.

He grabbed his chest trying to put pressure on the wound. James pulled out his pistol and started firing at Sli'ark, the fucking coward was now running away.

"Why the FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING YOU FUCKING COWARD!" I yelled taking out my aura rifle and started firing at Sli'ark, somehow I had gained control of my powers again. I was still not at my full potential but I was at my original before this chapter.

All of a sudden a force of helicopters showed up in the city, they were small nimble machines capable of navigating between the buildings of this city. One landed to pick Sli'ark up and the firing crew of the helicopter opened fire on us, bullets racketed the city scape.

"Oh fucking shit." I rolled over to James who had crawled a good distance closer to me. I put my arm around his shoulder and in a flash we teleported out of there.

We re-appeared in a forest on the outskirts of the city, but we teleported in on top of a hill and from then we violently rolled down the hill hitting every sharp pointy object on the fucking hill.

After a good minute of rolling we rolled off of a ramp and into a small river creating a big splash.

"Oh fucking Arceus…" James said rolling over in pain trying to quickly get back up, "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" He yelled at me.

"I COULDN'T EVEN DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I yelled back, "MY POWERS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FUCKING MYSTERY TO ME! SOMETIMES IT WORKS SOMETIMES IT FUCKING DOESN'T!" I yelled more at myself/Rick for giving me back my powers at the last second.

We carried on arguing for another 15 minutes or so before we finally calmed down, "What the hell are we gonna do now?!" I spat getting up now my face still burning.

"I don't know." James said getting up aswell and putting his hood on, "Head back to Twinleaf Town, tell your colony that the Zealots are in this area. They will hunt you down so you'll have to keep bouncing across the region. I'll try to contact some friends of mine but now we just have to warn your people." He said.

The Hunters have amassed and army and they are in spitting distance to Twinleaf Town. _I pray we get back to them in time._

_I admit I was pressed for time on this chapter. So Lucas got branded, that won't emotionally scar him for life at all. Please like, fav, follow. Until next time mates!_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Sierra's Tale. Part 11

(Mirclex POV)

What my father told me about the Paladins awakening was most disconcerting... I retreated in the bowels of my lair. _Yea I have a lair_, now in said lair and transferred into my spiritual form a ghastly depiction of my physical form, so I was just basically a black cloud of smoke with glowing orange eyes.

I lived in a cave deep within the mountains where I won't be disturbed by any outsiders and if my father's forces find me I can turn this patch of mountain into a fortress. I established a field of limbo within my lair, I bent the fabric of space and time around me. I can do _anything_ as I please in this field.

I brought up a projection of Grimlock and his brothers Ripcore, K-bar, and Sledge. I observed them, they were titanic beings kings of their world. The projections of their bodies evaporated into a mist of green vapor and a map of their genetic sequence was brought up.

The 4 classic double helix strands floated infront of me rotating slowly. With the awakening of the Sentinels dark times loom ahead. We will have to be ready… I have so few _children_ scattered about the world, my chosen champions gifted with untold powers ready to save the world when their service is needed.

From the dark cloud of my essence two large hands sprung out. I weaved different codes into their genome while discarding ones that I deemed useless. Their very own DNA had been changed and I expect them to be in a chrysalis in a metamorphosis process shortly after my work is done here.

I have changed their genomes and the ensuing result grants changes to their physiology and both mental and physical capabilities. Grimlock and his brothers will find that their _main_ form the ones that they revert back too by default has been changed for a better combat role.

Even though I had to make different changes to all their genomes to give them their new unique appearance I had also given them a _second _default form. I have witnessed petty rivalries splinter these brothers more and more for the past centuries. There comes a time when they have to work together _as a pack_ and their new secondary forms will certainly help with that. The secondary form are _the same_ across all 4 of them with minor differences being through the scars and other marks they have acquired.

I have made changes to their minds so that they can work more… _efficiently_ together. I had also given many more little tricks to them, little things not that really significant but can prove useful in many situations.

Now some may be asking why am I not making these changes to my human champions like the likes of the Ketchum boy, here is my answer. The Human genome is rather new to me, it is not as tried and tested as say a Zoroark's genome, I am still learning about its intricacies and capabilities. I can tamper with and modify Ash's DNA _right now_ but by doing so without full knowledge of his genome could result in gross mutilation and _death_.

Of course under normal circumstances I would _love_ to brutally maim Ash but I need him alive. I finished up my work on Grimlock and his brothers' genomes and closed up shop. The projections of their DNA sequence evaporated into a green mist.

I deactivated the field of limbo that I had set up. What change I made to the 4 brothers mind and body will be taking effect within the hour.

That will be all from me….

(Flashback WooOOoo)

(Sierra)

When Steel came back from the expeditionary trip alone and covered in blood Sierra was at first very scared and very confused, so was Emily but this is not her point of view. When Steel explained what had happened and how he was forced to leave Lucas and James behind or get killed Sierra was just about ready to beat him _to death._ That obviously left the two emotionally vulnerable and since forth they have been mourning for the suspected lost of their loved ones.

But as we readers already know, Lucas and James survived the Hunter attack and is currently limping their way back to Twinleaf Town to warn both the colony _and_ the town. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon coloring the sky in a beautiful orange gold color.

Sierra and Emily were on the front porch of Emily/Jame's house, they sat together on a rocking bench blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Lucarios and Humans alike surrounded them trying to comfort the grieving girls. All of a sudden just before the sun dipped below the horizon two shadowy figures popped into existence.

The two grieving girls gave sharp gasps-along with the rest of town/few Lucarios-tears fresh on their faces. The two shadowy figures slowly walked towards the town, everybody got up to get a good look at them. The two figures were limping heavily and looked as if they could barely stand, one was much shorter than the other to his left and looked to have fur, _take a big guess who the strangers are._

The injured strangers still came into view, and they were *_gasp* James and Lucas!_ Emily and Sierra got up almost in unison and ran at their lost boyfriends. James opened one of his arms expecting a hug to come and Lucas followed suite. Just before colliding with her boyfriend Emily stopped dead short and delivered a powerful slap to James' check knocking his head aside _before_ embracing him wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again…" She sobbed softly into his shoulders, James brought his arms and wrapped them around her waist cradling her and comforting her.

Right next to them Sierra took whatever Emily did to the next level. Lucas was expecting hug but _oh boy_. Sierra reared her arms back brought her leg up and delivered a powerful kick right to Lucas's chest. The Lucarios was sent flying back into a tree behind him and there Sierra pinned him to the tree, afterwards she continued to beat the living life out of him slapping him in the face and punching his abdomen.

She continued that angry beating of Lucas for quite a while, after like 10-20 seconds however her punches and slaps grew weaker and weaker. Sierra's sobbing grew louder and louder, until eventually she just stopped beating him up all together and is now tightly hugging him refusing to let her love go.

"_You son of a bitch…." _She cried softly into his shoulders her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, "_Don't you __**dare**__ pull a fucking stunt like that ever again!" _She whispered deathly silent and threatening but still crying quite a bit.

"_**Got it?**__" _

"Got it." Lucas replied playfully kissing her fore-head and resting his chin ontop of her head.

The two shared timeless seconds together in each-others embrace but eventually they had to part. Lucas picked Sierra up and carried her bridal style towards the rocking bench she had been sitting on before. Sierra's arm clung to Lucas her head leaning on his shoulder eyes half closed.

Next to them James and Emily were fully capable of walking, he had an arm around her shoulder and led her to the rocking bench aswell. Once reaching the bench the entire town and the few Lucarios their cheered for the two's return.

Lucas's mother and father rushed to him giving him hugs and his mother especially peppering him with kisses. He didn't really object on a part to that he was to tired too. The bench was pretty much full by now with Sierra, Lucas, James, and Emily all sitting on it.

The townsfolk asked Lucas and James many questions about what happened, most of the questions were already answered by Steel who had arrived back at the town much earlier but Lucas and James answered them. Sierra and Emily laid were in a laid down position heads in their laps blankets wrapped around them as they took a knap.

Lucas gently stroked the back of Sierra's ear she purred softly. James and Lucas were too distracted by the popularity and the affection they were given to remember that they carried urgent news that the entire town and Lucario colony _had_ to know.

When they _did_ find out however most of the crowd had dispersed and Sierra and Emily were sleeping soundly. Lucas and James quietly snaked out of their grips and got up to stretch a little mirroring each other in a scary way. Lucas picked up Sierra carrying her bridle style again and James followed suite.

They made their way into James' house being as silent as possible trying to not wake up the girls. Lucas put Sierra down in the couch in the _living room_ while James carried Emily up to the _master bedroom_.

"_I just called the council, you call the form of a council you have for this town and we'll all meet up at our usual meeting place._" Lucas broadcasted to James.

"_Sounds good._" He replied. During all of this Lucas finally realized that his fur was literally _soaked _in blood. He decided to take a bath and right upstairs James was changing out of his bloody clothing.

Lucas had grown accustomed to Jame's house knowing the layout quite well while failing to remember the names of the hundreds of thousands of items in this establishment. Lucas spent a good 5 minutes before finding a shower.

He pushed a strange metallic cold lever and a shower of water came down from a cone shaped things with holes punched into it near the ceiling. Lucas marveled at the contraption.

"_My Arceus unlimited rain." _For a while he just stood their awestruck at the water dispensing contraption. Soon Lucas finally regained his focus and stepped into said shower the blood soaked in his fur almost instantly started flowing off.

"_My Arceus how the fuck did they make the rain so warm?!" _He thought to himself savoring the warm shower water.

Lucas just stood their quite a while getting lost in a trance of the warm sensation that coated him. Downstairs Sierra's eyes slowly opened to the sound of the running water, she found that she couldn't find Lucas anywhere, so by default the Lucario decided to investigate where the running water was coming from.

It took her a good 10 minutes before finding the shower Lucas was in having much less knowledge of the house compared to him. She stepped into the room her eyes puffing up due to the fog/mist/vapor/whatever you call that because the author never really knew what that is called.

She peeked her head around the corning feeding her curiosity. Lucas jumped at the sight of her and hit his head on the wall and then tripping on the wet floor banging his head on the ground.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sierra asked greatly confused.

"Taking a shower…" Lucas sheepishly replied. Sierra looked in another direction trying to figure out the exact meaning of _shower_.

"Mind of I join you?" Sierra asked slyly.

"_What?" _

"It's not like this is the first time we bathed together." Sierra reasoned, Lucas fell to his more…. _Primitive_ instincts and couldn't resist on saying _yes _to the situation.

Much to his disgrace Sierra stepped into the shower, the hot water soaking her fur. Sierra gave a loud _aww_ of relief as pretty much all the stresses of the day was wiped away simply by hot water. Sierra planted a kiss on Lucas's lips her eyes squeezing shut.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer into her, Lucas did the same thing. Sierra backed him up against the wall their make-out growing more intense. Soon however the two had to break for air and just as their lips part Sierra made her move.

She pushed Lucas onto the shower floor and proceeded to climb ontop of him pinning his arms to the ground, "You're gonna become a man today Lucas…" Sierra said seductively, Lucas gulped literally hundreds of thoughs racing through his head of the consequences he and I say _he_ will face if Sierra does this.

Lucas tried to dislodge her but of course the ultimate badass warrior that is just as stubborn as a cockroach and as strong as the will of Dialga could not lift his regular Lucario girlfriend off of him, _so much sense this makes._ Now Lucas tried to verbally object her giving an excuse that they both had to attend one of the most important meetings in their life.

"Do you want to attend _some important meeting_, which honestly everybody attending doesn't _have to _wait for us or do you want to get laid?" Sierra asked slyly.

Lucas was at a loss of words and or answers, he actually gave the situation some thought on contrary to the _obvious_ choice he should have made. Lucas was no doubt getting a _fantastic_ view from his submissive pinned down position. Sierra was ontop of him watching him ever so intently. The water from the shower head beat down on her drops of it flowing off of her fur giving quite a sexy look.

Sierra's hip was located near Lucas's upper thigh and her legs were splayed right ontop of his manhood as that she could get a good position to pin his hands down, so…. _Lucas had a DAM good view_.

"I await you decision…" Sierra seductively chirped craning over meeting Lucas eye to eye now while she was practically laying ontop of him hands still pinning his arms down.

Lucas had thrown away every scrap of self-control he had left, he reached up and planted a kiss on her lips. Breaking away from her restraint he pulled Sierra into his grasp and rolled them both over. He now pinning her down to the ground making out with her in an almost hungry manner.

Lucas's crotch was… _interlinked_ with Sierra, this moment in general would have been much more provocative or sweet if you didn't realize that they are having shower floor sex in a pool of Lucas's blood. This is a rated T story so if you want full blown sex the author has to decide whether to bump this up to a rated M or not. _Regardless, it is pretty certain that Lucas and Sierra are gonna enjoy the rest of their afternoon_.

(Like 40 minutes later)

Lucas and Sierra really didn't have to clean up the _mess_ they made. Lucas is going to be _very_ loyal body guard towards his majesty from now on… The two were just as we speak walking out of James' house. The Lucario extended an arm towards Sierra's shoulders pulling he closer to him and kissing her forehead, "I love you Sierra." He affectionately whispered into her ears.

Sierra gave a giggle and pulled his arms around her too resting her head in his shoulders, "Love you too Lucas." She purred her eyes growing droopy.

The meeting place for the council of both Lucarios and Humans alike was a random basement under another Human's house. Lucas and Sierra neared the hatch to the basement, it consisted of two panels kinda like a _cabinet_ as the Humans called it.

The smell of wood and cold concrete rushed up from the basement irritating the two Lucario's sensitive noses. Lucas motioned for Sierra to go first down the stairs and she did exactly so. Afterwards Lucas followed her down the stairs their footsteps amplified by the narrow corridors they stepped down.

Soon they were in the meeting room and both councils of the two species were assembled there. They sat infront of a pool table with a bright overexposed lights shining down on the room. This was a small town located pretty much in the middle of the forest, not much opportunity for some badass military war rooms.

"Where were you?" James asked.

"I took a shower, I was soaked in blood you see." Lucas replied.

"Then why is Sierra just as soaked as you are with some blood stains on her fur and _why_ did it take you like an hour to take a shower?" James asked again with a slyer tone. Sierra and Lucas didn't answer that, I could sense that she blushed but thank Arceus for thick blue fur.

"Why have you called us here?" A Lucario council member asked me.

"There is something we needed to warn you about." Lucas said motioning to James to give the story as he had more knowledge and insight into the Hunters in general.

"Krane had moved those religious zealots of his from the mountains. They are stationed in the city nearby." James said.

"We had just found out once we were within the walls of the city." Lucas added.

"They discovered us, normally everything would be quite non-hostile but tense when they see outsiders look onto them." James continued, "_But then they found Lucas_." He said grimly.

"They know the Lucarios are in this area. They'll be out for blood, last we saw them before our close escape was that they had amassed a fleet of helicopters, _little birds_ for the most part but there might be 1 or 2 attack choppers in that group."

The room grew almost deathly quiet, these townspeople are kind of heart and helped the Lucarios when they were in need, but there is no way in hell these small town people could take on the military who was clearly involved in the situation now.

"_What the hell do we do…?" _Sierra asked deathly quiet.

"I don't know…" James replied.

"Krane has gained the support of the military now. We can't possible fight them they'll wipe us off the map and Krane will justify it as _cleansing the heretics."_ A Human council member said.

"Excuse me." James said taking a phone out of his pocket and moving out of the hearing range of the council, everybody awaited his return to dread filled to discuss anything else.

"_What are we going to do?" _Sierra tapped into Lucas' mind her voice echoing many times over as such happens when one psychically communicates.

"_I don't know Sierra. I'm praying that James has friends that are willing to help us. But…." _Lucas replied being very unsure on the last part.

"_But what?_" Sierra asked.

"_We are a colony of 200 Lucarios." _Lucas said, "_The Hunters are keeping a watchful eye on us, we are bright blue in color, there is no possible way we can hide from them for this long. We will have to split up the colony." _

"_What?!" _

Before Lucas or Sierra could respond James walked back into the room, his face suggested he had news, it was unclear whether it was good or bad however.

"I've contacted some of my friends across the region, most of the small towns are in are just like us and are willing to help the Lucarios." James said all Lucarios in the room gave a sigh of relief, "_But_." James started giving the conditions of this saving grace.

"There are over 200 of you guys out there, it is imperative you guys split up into smaller manageable groups." James said, "Many towns across Sinnoh are willing to help you, we split up, jump across all of them, we can hopefully shake them off of our tails." James said moving to the center of the pool table.

He picked up a map from the underside of the pool table and splayed it across the pool table. It was a map of Sinnoh displaying it's landscape in a pretty abstract form but mapped out all the routes in the region and the towns and major cities. We all moved closer to said map.

James placed a finger on where Twinleaf Town would have been located. He ran his fingers across all the small towns scattered across Sinnoh, "The Hunters will be fanning this area and the surrounding couple hundred miles for us." he said, "We'll split up into much smaller groups and journey to all the surrounding towns."

"We'll have to lay low for a couple of weeks and after that coast seems clear we'll move…" James said moving his finger to a place at the center of the map, "_Here_. Heathome City, one of the only places that is free of this corruption that enshrouded the land. _It is our only safe haven…_"

(Several hours later)

(Sierra POV)

"Come on everybody _let's move!"_ I yelled to pretty much the entire colony, "Please stay with your family groups we will be moving out shortly!"

The entire colony had pretty much uprooted from our place in twinleaf and are getting ready to move out. The entire town of Twinleaf had just pretty much uprooted themselves from _their_ homes aswell further showing us their devotion to help us.

We will be moving throughout of all Sinnoh traveling to the different towns playing it pretty close to the chest considering the Hunters will be right on our tail. Some Lucarios and Humans will stay in Twinleaf but most of us will be moving out.

There will be about 10 Lucarios per 6 Humans give or take, so considering the Human population of this town everything will scale up quite nicely, "Mom, Dad come on!" I yelled over to my parents urging them to follow me, they really couldn't reach me due to the sea of Lucarios that rushed to do the exact same thing they were doing.

Lucas's family would be moving with us aswell, we will be accompanied by another Lucario family aswell, we will be following James, Emily, and another group of Humans. We will be moving to Celestic Town there we will be camping out there for about 2 weeks or so before we all slowly make our move to the safe haven in Hearthome City.

We can't all move at once because the Hunters are as we speak scowering the land for us, there eyes are definitely more alert around Hearthome City as I have been told. Jace and Steel and their family will along with another group of Humans will be heading to a place called Solaceon Town.

"Alright people lets get a move on!"

(Several days later)

We journeyed at a much slower pace to accommodate the humans. _My Arceus they were slow creatures_. The only one of them that can even match our pace as James and even then he usually tires after a couple of miles. _Is this why humans in general are so bitter? Because literally every other creature on this planet outmatch them in almost every situation BUT war and violence?_

Anyways we were a couple of days off from our destination, even now I can hear the beat of helicopter propellers in the distance.

"Thank you for helping us…" Lucas who was next to me whispered to James, the man gave only a nod.

(Several days later)

We arrived in Celestic Town, the inhabitants seem very familiar with the sight of James and some even exchanged hugs with him. They turned to us a band of 14 or so Lucarios in this group alone. These Humans were kind of heart aswell offering us a place to stay.

(Later that night)

Lucas and I were hunkered up in a tree, his arms wrapped around me in a protective fashion shielding me from the cold chill that was currently sweeping through this town. I was half asleep but I knew Lucas was pretty much fully awake. I heaved a stressful sigh.

"I grow tired of all of this Lucas." I sleepily said leaning back into Lucas his head tucked ontop of mine, "We are but a fraction of our original numbers, I fear our kind is going to be wiped off the face of this planet, the Hunters are right on our tail, and I am just tired of it all Lucas."

He started nuzzling my neck in an attempt to cheer me up, "The night is always darkest before the dawn Sierra." He said.

"Yea but this has been a nightmare from the _beginning _Lucas! Hundreds of Lucarios slaughtered the entire colony broke up before we made the trip to Twinleaf and now we are even more divided then ever!" I retorted, "We are split and we are weak Lucas. Now explain to me _when_ said dawn of yours is coming?!" I snapped.

Lucas remained quiet giving me time to calm down, eventually I did.

"I am too tired of all of this Sierra. But I know a day will come _when we don't have to hide _anymore." He said, "The Hunter can't possible keep all of this up, there are too many good people in this world to let them carry on like this for any large amount of time."

"_If_ there are too many good people in this world _then why_ did this even happen in the first place?" I retorted, I presented Lucas with a pretty unanswerable question.

"It is like blitzkrieg Sierra." Lucas came up with the strangest analogy, "The Hunter and their religion rushed in before anybody could stop them and gain an enormous amount of power before anybody could react. But with said power grab everything is bound to come crumbling down as they do not have the minds of the people, hence why so many have opted to help us Sierra. Yea they maybe go a couple thousand mind under their control but the _majority_ of the Human population do not want this" He said.

I heaved a sigh and leaned back into him deciding to just give up on the argument, "You're always there to cheer me up aren't you Lucas?" I couldn't see his face but I'm sure he was grinning.

"I love you Lucas…" I whispered to him, he gave me no reply but kissed the top of my head.

(The following morning)

My eyes slowly drifted open, the first thing I noticed was that Lucas wasn't at my side. I got up from the tree we had fallen asleep and looked around trying to find him. First I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes though _then_ I'll search for him.

I hopped off of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. From there I scoured the entire town for Lucas, eventually I found him. He sat infront of a statue dedicated to… _Dialga_. He sat on his knees hands on his thighs head pointed down and eyes closed in an almost praying manner.

He was doing something so I hid behind a building and opted to eavesdrop on him. _I'm so trustworthy right?_

"Lord Dialga… Arceus…" Lucas started, "For the past year I have carried out the mission you have tasked of me to my fullest ability. I have served you without question, unwavering faith, and utmost loyalty to the point where Sierra's life and safety is above me in mind and soul." He almost prayed. _What the hell is he doing?_

"I have been a faithful servant to your majesties, now beg only for a favor from your majesties." Lucas said his eyes squeezed close now, whatever he was about to say it was gonna be hard for him, he began to recited the prophecy Dialga gave to us so long ago.

The Lucarios of Sinnoh faces a bleak and decelent path ahead.

The daughter of Dialga shall rise above the rest, through pain misery and death she shall make a choice that determines the fate of her species.

She will face many challenges and dangers along her journey but never shall she face them alone.

She will have her faithful knight her guardian, her protector, her lover… faithful to the bitter end. She will also have the help of any of the kind of heart and a friendship she will create born of guilt, righteousness, and dutyship.

Whether she fails or not is determined by her, **but in the end she will be left of broken heart and a debt forever unpaid**

"I know what is to happen at the conclusion of our long struggle…" Lucas said his voice down to a hoarse whisper, "I beg of you now lord Arceus and lord Dialga to change this prophecy for once in history… _please_… as the one reward your faithful servant will _ever_ ask of you so long he lives…"

(Later that afternoon)

(Lucas POV)

We have waited long weeks for this one moment. James stood on my right, Sierra on my right. After a week of hiding both James and I think the Hunters have finally lost our trail. I contacted the leaders of all Lucario groups scattered across Sinnoh, they seemed fien so I can assume they weren't attacked aswell.

"It is time James…" I said to him, "Time to make our move for Hearthome City."

James turned to me and gave a nod and swung his hood up the beak shaped piece of cloth hanging infront of his head. The inhabitants of the town we had taken refuge in had rallied at our location. They gave us supplies and bid is good luck for our journey ahead.

With all of that our small group headed off into the wilderness our bearings set for the one safe Haven I know from the plague of the Hunters. I felt this surge of energy in my chest and I felt an immensely powerful being tap into my mind.

"_Lucas…" _Came Dialga my heart rate doubled, _please answer my prayer_, "_I have heard your prayer… but I cannot give you the answer Arceus and I have agreed upon." _My heart dropped.

"_However.. your time of judgment is fast approaching. Heed my warning Lucas the final battle, the last struggle fast approaches_…"

Just as Dialga popped out of my head a mortar shell exploded infront of our group everyone was knocked off of their feet, "Hunters!" Sierra yelled. A group of Hunters clad in armor and armed to the teeth with guns appeared.

Everyone drew their weapons, James pulled out his Tomahawk. Emily had a bow, every Lucario including Sierra charged up metal claws. I felt this great surge of power reverberate through me and all of a sudden my shroud blades flashed into existence.

I charged the Hunters without a second thought.

_2nd/3__rd__ to last chapter, we are nearing the end of Sierra's tale mates. Please, follow, fav, review and like always. Unto next time mates!_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Sierra's Tale. Part 12

(Lucas POV)

The Hunters attacked and for some extremely strange reason my shroud blades popped to life. The plasma blades radiated an insurmountable amount of heat from them. Without a second thought I charged at the Hunter's surprise attack. Gunfire lit up the forest, I palmed an aura sphere and chucked it at them as a distraction.

From there I ran up into the tree running along its branches I found myself ontop of the disorientated Hunters just seconds after I threw that aura sphere. I clashed my shroud blades together creating a shower of sparks, and with that I jumped down, James followed suite behind me his Tomahawk out.

I flew through the air and timed seemed to slow. I reared my blades up my target was the machine gunner of the group laying down a huge volume of fire down at my friends. I landed ontop of his head and drove my blades right through his head the plasma sliding through his skull.

The machine gun fire died and I rolled to the side to avoid the ensuing gun fir aimed at me, they suddenly stopped aswell as James jumped down ontop of them and was brutally cleaving through them with his axe. I charged at them tackling a Hunter wielding a shotgun to the ground.

I pinned him down and decapitated him blood dripping from his severed neck with bones showing. I picked up the shotgun and turned to the rest of the group and emptied the tube at them, 6 shells full of buckshot tore through them ripping the poor bastards to shreds.

Once the tube was empty I chucked the shotgun aside and charged at the Hunters once more, there was 6 of them left. I chopped a rifle right down the middle melting the metal, I grabbed the remaining pieces of the rifle and batted its users head with it. He had the breath knocked right out of him and I grabbed his head twisted it and cracked it.

Using his dead body I rolled over his back locking my arms in his neck and throwing at another Hunter who tried to help his friend. Said Hunter was now pinend to the ground with a body ontop of him, I slashed his neck open allowing him to bleed out painfully and slowly before continuing.

My aura rifle appeared in my hand as I casually walked towards the remaining 3 Hunters, they were firing into a tree. I aimed down my sights and with an explosive *_woomp_ I fired a compounded bullet at on Hunter ripping him to pieces.

I chucked my aura rifle at the two remaining Hunters that had turned their attention to me, the gun flew through the air and just before it hit a Hunter in the head it exploded in a bright blue explosion sending out a massive shockwave. Once the dust settled everything was dead silent.

"Everybody ok?!" I yelled, "Roll call!"

"I'm fine!" I heard Sierra call over.

"Fine!" Came James.

"I'm good!" Came Emily and the group called in safe and sound, they don't have names so they aren't important to the plot.

"Ok." I said and we all met up, my shroud blade flickered for a bit before popping out of existence. I felt the surge of energy leave my body giving me a kinda empty feeling. I tried activating my shroud blades again but to no avail.

It seems that most of my powers had returned but I still haven't unlocked my full potential, "How did they even find us?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know." Replied James, "That looked like a scouting force and we can be sure as hell know that they'll have backup behind them. We have to move quickly."

I gave a nod, we didn't have time to discuss the situation, "Alright lets move quickly, keep your eyes peeled for any Hunters." I said, and with that we all moved out at a fast pace.

I ran up the side of a tree and hopped between its branches, the other Lucarios in our party followed me. We ran along the trees swiftly and silently, the humans down below were at a jogging pace. Hearthome City is a couple of miles from here, so we will have a relatively long journey ahead of us.

Sierra moved infront of me taking the lead in the group, I watched her intently. **But in the end she will be left of broken heart, and a debt forever unpaid**. Those parts of the prophecy given to me by Dialga wrung through sending shivers down my spine. It means that whenever this struggle of ours end Sierra will have a broken heart and huge debt.

I still haven't figured out what debt she is to owe. But the broken heart part got to me the most… I feel the answer to that is on the tip of my tongue… _but I just can't figure it out. _Anyways just as the sun dipped below the horizon cloaking the world in a veil of darkness we decided to stop and set up camp.

(Later that night)

James and I decided to keep things under the radar of the Hunters we know are in this area so we will all be sleeping in trees this night as to further avoid detection. We haven't gone to sleep _yet_ so for the past couple of hours we have been sitting infront of this one fire, well everyone else sight infront of the fire while I hunkered up in the trees.

We had completed about half of our journey just this afternoon and we will be making the other half of the journey in the morning. Everything was so peaceful and tranquilic no one bothered to talk instead opting to just doze off or stare at the fire.

I sensed a disturbance in the tree I was in and all of a sudden Sierra popped in out of nowhere.

"Hello." She said sweetly to me plopping herself down on my lap. _You know you could have asked if you could sit on my lap_. I wrapped my arms around her body and she leaned into me getting nice and snuggly.

The first thing I noticed was her odd new scent, Sierra smelled of a mix of blueberry and honey, _why does she smell like that_, "You smell… _different._" I made a rather odd statement.

"Something new I'm trying Lucas… _do you like it?_" She asked almost opportunistically.

"Why would you change your own scent Sierra? In fact _how_ did you change your own scent?" I asked, scent was a very important part of Lucario social status. You can tell a lot about a Lucario through his or her scent, you can tell whether they are shy or courageous, their social status, whether they are a natural leader or follower etcetera.

All of a sudden I found myself…. _Intoxicated _by the scent. It was alluring, attracting, something I really couldn't resist. It was this _perfume_ she was wearing, I found myself sniffing in more and more of it just trying to take it all in. It wasn't the scent of HEAT because of Sierra was in HEAT I would have a massive boner right now.

Sierra noticed my intoxication, "Precisely for this reason…" She said seductively planting a kiss on my lips wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling herself closer to me.

I savored her soft lips, they were so sweet and warm, I could lose myself in those lips of hers and stay in this moment kissing her forever. However Lucario anatomy worked against us and soon we parted for air, Sierra being the biggest of tease didn't take it any further and resumed her old position with her back to my front.

"The question still stands… _did you like it?_" She asked slyly.

"It's growing on me." I replied, I could tell she was smiling.

We just sat there for what seemed like hours just enveloped in each-others warmth. I rested my chin ontop of her head and she just snuggled herself more into my mass. I was quite enjoying this cuddling session. Eventually however Sierra decided to break the silence.

"Lucas…" She asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Do you think that heading to Hearthome is worth it?" She asked, "I mean so many things can go wrong on our journey and we're putting everything into the fact that Hearthome will be our safe haven."

I did not fully understand the question but Sierra picked up on my confusion, "Think of it like this…" Sierra tried to explain.

"We have put our entire trust and faith into this… _safehaven_. Why haven't we been moved there before, why wait until _now_ to move here?" Sierra asked hypothetically, "What happens when we reach the city? I have this gut feeling this Hearthome City will be a false messiah."

"You don't trust James?" I asked.

"No _I do_ trust him. I just don't trust the people _he_ trusts." Sierra said, "I mean when an entire population is so corrupt to the core _who can we trust?_"

"Where else can we go Sierra? What else can we do?" I replied, "We have nobody to help us. Barely anybody are on our side. _What other choice do we have?"_

Sierra remained silent for a while turning around as to that her eyes faced mine, "I'm just saying that we should keep our guards up Lucas. To not pour our complete trust and faith into something we have never seen." She said softly.

I gazed into those sapphire eyes of hers, I could lose myself in them. Sierra brought a hand up to my face and ran her fingers down the scar branded on my face. My wounds have healed since the day I got that scar but my skin is still singed and scarred in that area.

"So many terrible things have been done to us on behalf of those Hunters Lucas…" Sierra said running her fingers along my scar, "I'm just saying we should be careful…"

I just kept gazing intently at her, I saw both worry and love for me in her eyes. I cupped her head with one of my hands and brought her in for a kiss. Once we parted she rested her head on my chest and soon dozed off her arms around my chest refusing to ever let me go. I placed my chin ontop of her head and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"_If_ you are right about this Sierra then atleast we all die together _right?_" I sarcastically asked.

"Yea because that will be _so much better."_ She replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

I kissed her forehead moving my snout close to her ear, "On a more serious note Sierra." I whispered, "I'll never let _anything_ hurt you Sierra… _even if I have to die trying."_

(That morning)

My eyes slowly drifted open my vision still very hazy. I noticed a warm mass ontop of me of which I assume was Sierra. She was sleeping as soundly as a Buneary right now. I gazed lovingly at her something I've been doing quite a lot lately. I rubbed a place just behind her ears with a finger, _her favorite spot_ of so I've found out, I was rewarded with a soft purr.

Afterwards I carefully maneuvered myself out of her grasps and jumped down onto the forest below leaving Sierra up snug in that tree. I checked my surroundings no Hunters are about to attack us so I attended the fire. First off I scoured the area nearby and plucked up some dried and dead grass.

I tore them up into small fibrous pieces and set them near the smoldering ruins that _was_ the fire last night. I pushed aside some of the wood and ash and found some few spare embers. I got my tinder and scooped up the ember. I blew long breaths into the embers causing them to light up and eventually the tinder caught fire.

The small flame grew into a full blown fire enveloping the entire tinder bundle. I set the live flame down into the firepit and it caught fire. After a while I had restarted the campfire. I got some sticks and twigs and placed it near the flames fueling it and causing it to grow.

I sat down near the flame holding my paws up to it to warm them. Nearby I heard James waking up and he ungracefully fell down from his tree landing flat on his back onto the hard forest floor.

"Arceusdammit!" He groaned, "How the hell do you sleep like that." He groaned again lethargically trying to get back up onto his feet, the process in general looked incredibly painful for him.

"How can I be so sore for sleeping in a dam tree?!" He kept on complaining about how bad his nights up for a couple more minutes before plopping down next to the fire holding his hands up to the flame.

"Good morning." I finally said, "How'd you sleep? I had the most amazing night ever!" I said with truth but a tone of sarcasm in my vice.

"Fuck you." He replied hating the fact that I had a much better night than his.

"Should we have breakfast or should we wait until we reach the city?" I asked.

"Let's have breakfast now I guess the city is not that far away and we haven't been attacked last night so the zealots are not nearby." James said looking around for his pack. His eyes scoured the campsite until he found out it was up in the tree he was sleeping in.

James gave a sigh got up and trudged to his tree running about the branches grabbing his pack and jumping down. He was great at climbing trees but not so great at sleeping on them. He walked over to the campfire again and didn't sit down but dropped down brining up a lot of dust and dirt with him as his ass hit the ground.

Sierra woke up soon afterwards and she joined us by the campfire. No one else woke up however so it was just the three of us.

"Ok…. What have we got in here…" James said to himself looking through his pack. He pulled out 3 strange brown bags, _what are we gonna eat that?_

"What…. _What are those?_" Sierra asked her nose twitching at the odd scent the three bags gave off.

"They're called MREs, Meals Ready To Go." James replied, "Field rations for soldiers, we can still eat them."

"Ok… um… how are we suppose to eat paper bags? And are you saying soldiers eat paper bags?" Sierra was still extremely confused.

"No Sierra…." James sounded frustrated, "It's what's _in_ the paper bag is what we eat."

He tore at the bag and took out like 7 even smaller brown nags from it. _What the fuck…?_

"So the sole purpose of that giant brown bag was to carry _7 smaller bags?_ What are we going to eat those?" Sierra was more confused than ever.

"Arceusdammit…" James facepalmed. He threw us the other two bags, we both instinctively opened but it was only Sierra that started gnawing at the bag's contents.

"Sierra…." _I_ was starting to get frustrated by her stupidity now, "Tear up the smaller bags…"

Sierra stopped gnawing on a smaller bag and did so, she bit into it tearing the top right off. Her eyes widened as she was met with the edible contents of the smaller bag. From my view it looked like a piece of meat, Sierra gingerly nosed around the opening before biting on the piece of meat pulling it out of the bag and gobbling it down.

From there I think Sierra figured out how all of this worked as she is now gobbling down food from the other bags, "Why do you humans keep your food locked up in a paper bag?" She asked curiously still eating. James and I decided not to answer that.

Emily soon woke up and fell face flat onto the forest floor and after an amount of ranting similar to James she settled down by the campfire.James handed her an MRE she opened it without effort and started eating it's contents. The other received rude awakenings via rolling off of their trees but the Lucarios that woke up didn't experience much trouble.

_But_ almost all Lucarios, my parents, Sierra's parents, and etc. had the same confusion with the MREs like Sierra did. _It was so funny_. It took them all a good 30 minutes before the figured out how to tear away the top of the field rations and another 10 minutes to figure out the foods were in the separate packs.

So breakfast was quite extended but it seemed like they like the human MREs. Afterwards the litter was terrible leaving James to clean up all the empty paper bags, _I didn't even help him. _After James finished cleaning up, _all by himself_, we packed up camp and started to head out.

"We are about halfway there to the city." I said, "If we move fast enough we should arrive at the gates by afternoon." I said.

"So let's get too it then." Sierra said. I double stepped up into a tree swinging along its branches. The rest of the Lucarios in our group followed suite, Sierra again took the lead infront of me.

James took to the trees aswell being one of the only humans that can glide across the trees like we Lucarios do. The rest of the humans however ran at a swift pace.

(By the afternoon)

We had been running nonstop for the past 4 hours or so, in human time it is now 12:00 PM. The human group below us were utterly exhausted and just as soon as they caught sight of the city walls of Hearthome City they collapsed on the forest floor gasping for air. I'm not trying to make them look like wimps, they _did_ just run for basically 4 hours straight….

James didn't really collapse gasping for breath _but he looked winded._ Meanwhile the A-team over here, I didn't break a sweat, Sierra didn't break a sweat, the rest of the Lucario in our group broke sweats but they weren't as winded as the humans.

Those of us in the trees jumped down with the rest of the humans to catch our breaths aswell, even though we weren't really out of breath. After the 5 minute break we continue on. The City was still a fair distance away, like about half a mile away, so it will take another 1 hour to reach the walls.

Well what'd yah know we reached it after _1 hour._ Apparently modern cities take from the playbook of medieval castles with _every_ city I've seen having huge castle walls surrounding it. At the sight of what should have been salvation we only saw a sight that made our hearts dropped.

Civilians probably the citizens of the city were camped out just outside the city walls. The gates had been locked the cities own citizens kicked out.

"_What the hell…" _Came James. The walls covered up the city as their intended purpose but we only saw black smoke rise from behind the walls.

"What have they done." Came Emily. All of us came rushing at the city and were picked up immediately by its citizens. For the first time in my life _I swear Sierra isn't right about her assumption about this city._

"_Stay hidden." _I broadcasted to all Lucarios in our group, they followed my command and climbed up a tree and hid themselves within the leaves.

James and the humans rushed down to meet up with the inhabitants of the city, "What happened?!"

"We don't know, the mayor ordered all of us to evacuate out of the city yesterday night." An inhabitant of the city said.

"Why would he do this?"

"We don't know. All we know is that military officials and political representatives are the only ones that stayed in the city." The man said a helicopter came buzzing in out of nowhere up above circling the city before moving into the confines of its walls, "Helicopters have been going in and out of the city ever since we left."

The rest of their conversation was inaudible to me as they spoke much more quietly because now soldiers armed with rifles stood ontop the walls of the city. My eyes widened, _please don't let Sierra be right_. After 20 more minutes of talk James walked back to us in the trees.

"What's the situation?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know Sierra, the city people said the mayor ordered everyone to evacuate the city as of yesterday afternoon." James explained, "The only personal that stayed were political and military officials, even Nurse Joy was ordered to evacuate." James explained, I didn't know who Nurse Joy was but she seemed important.

"Ever since then helicopters have been flying in and out of the city picking up and dropping off Arceus knows what." James explained.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked looking down at James from the tree.

"I don't know Lucas they have things pretty locked up in there." He said turning around and pointing the guards up on the wall, "I'm gonan try to sneak into the walls tonight, I assume you will be with me." I nodded my head at the last part.

"How could such a thing like this happen?" Sierra asked, "Hearthome was suppose to be the one place free of the Hunters corruption."

"I'm praying that isn't the case here and that they're discussing something else." James said, "But no place can be free of corruption Sierra."

"_Lucarios, heed my warning. Do no head towards Hearthome City at your respective times." _I broadcasted to all Lucarios, I hope they actually heed my warning.

James took out his cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to make several calls telling the humans in all of the groups spread out across multiple towns to _not_ start heading towards Hearthome.

"I hope the Hunters didn't get to this city…" I said we all looked towards the city, walls guarded by soldiers.

"_Well we'll all find out tonight…."_ James said.

(Later that night)

James, Sierra, and I have decided to keep our infiltration into Hearthome City a secret. So I woke up in the middle of the night full moon shining down upon me illuminating the forestscape. Since Sierra was at my side, _as always_, I woke her first. I gently shook on her shoulders for a while before her eyes snapped open.

"Come on Sierra." I whispered, "Time to go."

I jumped down from our tree, Sierra rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes before joining me. _Arceus now where is James?_ I hadn't kept track of where James is, I didn't have to search for him as he suddenly hopped down from his tree, Sierra yelped at the scare and James and I shushed her with a hoarse _shhh_ her.

"You read James?" I asked, he nodded. All of his gear was packed up with his bow and sword on his back and Tomhawk and pistol at his hip, along with several other backup daggers and pistols hidden throughout his body.

I looked to Sierra she gave me a nod aswell. I however _wasn't_ ready, channeling my energy I willed my fur to turn a midnight black, well a part of my fur atleast. Since I was a shiny Lucario my yellow fur covering most of my body turned to the midnight black while the light blue fur at my chest turned to a much darker shade.

Sierra cracked up into an uncontrollable laugh at my sight, James looked at her with confusion.

"Yea, yea laugh it up." I said, "But if we get discovered and all hell breaks loose _I'll_ be the one to save the day because they won't be able to see me for shit." I said in a superior tone.

Sierra took a step closer to me, "You always save the day Lucas." She said giving me a light peck on the lips, "So I'm not really scared Lucas." She gave me a wink before taking off in the shadow towards the wall.

"She's…. she's something." James noted.

"_Yea…_" I said almost dreamily, Arceus I love her so much.

I ran up the trunk of a tree pulling myself onto its branches. James followed me soon later, we will be taking a direct infiltration into the city but in a less guarded area of the wall. The inhabitants of the city set camp near the gates of the city so the most guards were focused there. So if we sneaked our way to the wall opposite of the gates then we can atleast sneak more fluidly into the city.

I jumped from my tree to the other balancing myself along the branches shimmying along the trunk of the tree balancing/running along the opposite branch I leapt onto another tree rinsing and repeating the cycle with every respective tree. Soon Sierra joined our tree-running. We passed the line of camping city dwellers.

After about 20 minutes we reached the _back entrance_ to the city. The walls were scarcely guarded by soldiers and my prediction was right that most would be at the gates. I silently leapt down from the tree I was in. There was a large amount of tall grass leading up to the wall that broke just 15 feet before meeting it.

I crept silently through the grass in a crouched position using my hands to help me navigate trying to stay as low as possible. James had his bow at crawling low through the grass, Sierra showed up behind him. No one looking down would have seen us except for the rustling in the grass, but we could just be the wind blowing on the grass for all they know.

At the 15 feet mark where the grass broke away I dashed quickly towards the wall then planting my back up against it to avoid detection. Sierra dashed towards me aswell doing the same thing I did. James drew his bow and launched an arrow at the wall, the broadhead buried itself into the wall leaving a rope dangling down the wall attached to it.

I grabbed onto the rope and made my way up the wall pulling myself up. I reached a ledge and pulled myself up onto it. Looking outwards from the wall there was a lot of cover with the square rises in the wall but looking in there was almost no cover for attackers looking into it. I pulled my aura rifle out, since it was a giant glowing blue gun I turned it completely black.

_I'm going full commando this night._ I jumped off the platform erected to look over the wall and found cover behind some crates. Sierra came over the ledge and took cover next to me. James was last to come up, he dislodged his arrow from the ground and put it back into his quiver.

We continued into the city, there was only about 2-3 guards in this entire area. We wouldn't attack them until they posed a threat, "_Be right back."_ I telepathically broadcasted to Sierra and James.

My rifle evaporated into thin air in a misty blue cloud of aura and I teleported away in a puff of black smoke and appeared behind a guard in a guard post overlooking the forest. He like all humans were much taller than me so I would have to aim high. I silently stood up moving my hands into position just behind his neck, I dared not breath.

In one single motion I locked the humans neck in my arms and applied a vice like pressure. 3 seconds later the human was out cold, _I knocked him out I didn't kill him_. I teleported to the guard post right next to the one I was in, the guard in _that_ post noticed me choking out his friends but I appeared behind him and choked him out before he could sound the alarm.

I teleported to the last guard post and choked the guard there out. This time however I took his high-powered rifle and a magazine or two from his vest. Rick beamed my knowledge of the rifle, that was the first time I've heard anything of him in _a long_ time.

I teleported back to Sierra and James who already started moving into the city. We had made it past the walls and are currently moving through its streets staying hidden in the shadows. There were almost no guards patrolling the city, terrible choices were made this night on behalf of the security of this city…

"We don't have much time, others will find the guards I knocked out." I whispered pulling myself onto the roof of a building, "We best move swiftly."

I ran across the roof of the building and once reaching the edge of said roof I leapt off throwing myself out there. I tucked and roll once impacting the next roof which was much lower. Sierra was right behind me while James took another roof/route entirely. Our destination will be the city hall of this city.

We were at the outskirts of the city and we needed to head to the center of the city, _this may take a while_. Luckily most of the travel was just hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Soon however we spotted guards on a rooftop and they spotted us.

There were 8 of them and I throwing caution to the wind leapt right at them.

"Over there!" A guard yelled, "Who's that on the roof! Get down from there immediately!" I jumped off the edge of the roof I was on, leaping through the air my legs tucked in and my arms flared up metal claws at the ready I pounced on them

I planted my feet right on a guards chest pushing him backwards and down onto the ground with my momentum, and using my momentum I rolled right off of him after I basically drop kicked him. The guards were much better shots than Hunters and they instantly started light me up.

I ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped off turning in midair I grabbed onto the ledge I was suppose to jump off of. From their I quickly shimmied my way to the right crossing the edge just after the guards went to check where I fell of and found I wasn't there.

An arrow whizzed through the air and impaled a guard right in the head pinning him to the ground a couple feet away blood gushing out of the new breathing hole he had along with exposed bone and brain matter. I also heard Sierra jumping down and started slashing at the guards.

I pulled myself onto the roof palming an aura sphere, and chucking it at the guards distracted by Sierra. It detonated right on a guards back sending a shockwave knocking them all off their feet, including Sierra. She was the first one to get up and glared daggers at me.

I gave a sheepish smile and we proceeded to finish off the dazed guards via decapitation, "Shit now we have to move more quickly than ever now." We wasted no time and started moving out of this area leaving a pile of dead bleeding bodies in our wake.

We were halfway to city hall now, a helicopter came buzzing by right ontop of his buffeting me in a tornado of downward wind. Luckily they hadn't spotted us and flew right past us, it circled around city hall before landing on a heli-pad and soon I heard the roar of the engines die down.

I leapt off the roof deciding to take to the streets now, I landed on a street lamp jumping off the bar and tucking and rolling on the ground. The streets were rather wet covered with a good amount of stale water from rain. The streets were also met with the nice and welcoming smell of garbage and feces and the slums of the city. I ran through the slums of this city staying in the shadows and away from any bright lights.

I jump, slid, and rolled over random benches, crates, cars, and hotdog vendors alike. Soon I reached city hall and upon noticing the _heavy_ amount of guards are there I took to the roofs once more. I met up with Sierra and James was still on the other roof.

City hall was right infront of us, I see it took a lot from ancient Greek architecture with massive pillars and huge doors. Sierra and I got into a prone position overlooking the hall. James sat perfectly still perched ontop of a chimney still overlooking them.

There were about 15-20 guards stationed on each side of the massive doors leading into the hall. Just infront of the hall lining the wall was an extremely cute line of guards backing up the guards stationed at the front.

"_Shit_ how do we get past that?" Sierra whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know Sierra." I replied glancing over at James ontop that chimney looking all badass with that hood of his up. He glanced back at me and jumped down from his chimney.

He made his way to wear Sierra and I were laying, he drew an arrow and with a silent whistle the arrow flew away dragging a rope line with it. It imbedded itself and an end of the rope into the roof while the other end of the roof was with James. He imbedded _that_ into the roof securing it between the legs of a rooftop bench.

I motioned to Sierra to go across first, at first she was mortified but James and I eventually convinced her to cross. She had the cutest pout on her face as she prepared to cross across the rope. Sierra hopped onto the rope locking her legs between it dangling down on it. Her ears were hanging down giving her an absolutely _adorable_ look.

Sierra shimmied her way across. Afterwards James shimmied his way across the gap, and lastly I went across. Now on the roof of the city hall James cut the line placing the arrow back in his quiver and retracting the rope. I looked across the roof scanning for an entrance into the building.

Soon I found a hatch, I walked over to it popped it open and hopped down. I was followed by Sierra and James, I pulled out my aura rifle again. I soon found myself in the _attic_ area of this giant building, it wasn't really an attic just a series of wooden beams connected by catwalk. This is a terrible design having the such an ugly looking ceiling in the main building of this city were really the most tourists would go, _bad for business_.

But for now I thank there crap engineers and designers. Down below us a meeting was taking place. My expression soon turned into a sharp glare as I looked down below and I saw virtually the _last_ human I wanted to see. _Sli'ark…._

The genocidal bastard was meeting with the mayor of this town. _Shit…. Sierra was right…. FUCK!_ They stood over a large table was a map splayed across. On said map were multiple pins of different color pinned on different location, a town there, a forest here, maybe a mountain over there.

A surge of anger and hate radiated through me, I raised my rifle up scope trained right on the fuckers head. _I can end it now…. I can end it all now…. And the bastard will never see it coming._ _Just when_ I was about to pull the trigger I felt a powerful force stopping me.

"_**No**__ Lucas, it is not the time yet." _Rick came into my mind.

"_I can end IT ALL right now Rick! Can stop all this killing of my people! He has killed __**thousands**__ of Lucarios. And you have the audacity to SAY NO?!"_ I was furious at that point.

"_It is not the time yet Lucas…. You have your chance soon. But not now…"_ Rick said before I felt him leave my mind but I still felt the presence there blocking me.

"From the scouting parties I can probably guess that the colony of Lucarios are around… _this _area." Sli'ark moved his fingers around a patch of land near the mountain and forest his finger grazing across Solaceon Town aswell.

_Well_ he got one of our locations correct what he doesn't know is that we are spread all across Sinnoh. And his information is now completely off considering we moved out of Solaceon Town.

"Urban myths is that Hearthome City, _this_ city is the only one that remains unpure and deny the prophets light." Sli'ark said, "The Lucarios will surely here of this myth sooner or later, I need you to keep up that myth as much as possible and eventually I hope the little demons will find their way here where we can finally extinguish them." Sli'ark said.

"It shall be done." The Mayor said. My blood was boiling at this point and looking over at Sierra I can tell she was feeling the same way aswell.

I felt my shroud blades surge into existence the hot flaming blades of plasma burned the air around me and almost singed the wooden beam we stood on. Rick said I couldn't kill him… but nothing was stopping me from beating the hell out of him.

I stepped off the wooden beam and fell several stories down.

"Fuck, Lucas!" I faintly heard James yell to me.

I flew through the air wind rushing past me as I fell downwards. I stayed as rigid as possible showing absolutely no fear with just one mission in my mind, _beat the fuck out of Sli'ark until I am finally __**allowed**__ to kill him. _I slammed right into the table breaking it in two sending chips of wood and splinters everywhere in a 10 feet radius of me.

I didn't even sprain an ankle. Once the dust settled I was left staring daggers at the most hated individual in my life, "Well hello there Soldier Boy." Sli'ark flashed and evil glare at me.

I grinded my blades together creating a shower of sparks and charged him. Sli'ark waited just before I made contact and drew his sword with lightning speed and our two blades clashed in a shower of sparks. Only one of my blades were locked with his so I rose my leg and groin kicked him.

Sli'ark kneeled down in pain, I maneuvered my free blade and melted _his_ sword off at the hilt. My blades popped away and I started beating him senseless. I punched him in the chest grabbed his head and kneed up into it. He was sitting on his ass now so I reared a leg back and kicked him right up the chin.

The bastard flew like 3 feet away before landing motionless on his back. I walked over to him popping my shroud blades up again. Sli'ark suddenly popped to life a shotgun raised at me but I had anticipated that and within split seconds I rose my blades to cover my face.

*_bang_

The pellets met my blades in a shower of sparks, I dropped my blades and sliced the barrel of his shotgun right off. I stomped down into his chest grabbed his legs dragging him across the floor and with my great strength I spun the mother-fucker around a couple times before releasing sending him flying into the wall. He hit it and faceplanted the ground afterwards leaving a notable dent in the wall and taking pieces of concrete with him.

I was about to go over there and beat the crap out of him again but I was stopped by the reverberating clicks of the entire security force of this building loading their weapons. The guards had noticed the commotion and came rushing in and soon they encircled me rifles trained right on me.

"Ah shit, look what we have here." Sli'ark said in a mocking tone, "Looks like Soldier Boy here is in a little predicament."

After that statement I drowned Sli'ark out for the majority of his monologuing afterwards. _We have to get out of here, and warn the others of his plan_. I channeled my energy. I linked up with James and Sierra who were still perched at the ceiling refusing to jump down and help me this entire time and _now_.

I brought the power a hurricane into this room. I grabbed all the guards in a psychic vice-hold chocking them aswell as lifting them up into the air. A powerful swirling wind came into this room taking everything that wasn't bolted to the floor in a hailstorm.

Every single object in this room swirled around and then merged in a hurricane like funnel. A rift in space time appeared at my waist. My self-made hurricane grew stronger and stronger. In one fail swoop I teleported the three of us out of their leaving a massive explosion in our wake and my self-made hurricane collapsed on itself and ruptured into a supernova of an explosion.

_Well much to my annoyance I took time from my spring break to write/type this. If I were to complete Sierra's tale I atleast want to do it right. So __**the next**__ chapter will be the last of Sierra's Tale and then afterwards I will take my actual break from writing/typing. Please fav, follow, review and like always. Unto next time mates!_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Sierra's Tale. Part 13

The Final Battle Part 1

(Uk'crac POV)

The Sentinel trainees were in their barracks at the moment, completely wasted from me grilling their asses sky-high all day long. Their vacation had softened a lot of them, _not by much_, but I _will not_ tolerate any sign of weakness in them. They will work in teams and units once they are fully deployed, and the Sentinels are only as strong as their weakest links, a weak link our enemies will be dam sure to exploit and use to their advantage. And so help me Arceus _I will have no weak links!_

_Anyways,_ I got a call from Armacon again they said they have "revised" their previous Gauss Rifle model up to specifications. Well that's nice but it doesn't mean jack shit when their coil gun is loud as hell and kicks like a mule when the purpose of a coilgun is to have the exact opposite of that with a few more advantages over normal explosive propellant.

I walked over to the firing range coffee cup in hand. There has been a lot of talk with integrating Gauss and coilgun technology into standard infantry's arsenal. I personally think the technology is too new and unreliable for conventional warfare. That didn't stop me from giving it a chance however as I also called Princess Salvia in to oversee the weapon demonstration.

I find it quite odd that she has such an _uncanny_ resemblance to my daughter. And with her resemblance I have come to think of _her_ as a daughter aswell. It may seem strange _and it is _strange, but the Princess was never off put or offended by me, hell I'm even a royal praetorian, a protector and guardian of the royalty of the United Regions.

Yea I haven't been guarding the royal family for the past couple of years but that is because I was tasked with training the Sentinels. It still brings joy to my heart that I was such a trusted member of the royal family, being granted favors that were granted to no one else and many other things.

I spotted Salvia encircled by a wall of Secret Service agents and two Royal Praetorians at the lead, "Your Majesty." The guards immediately split at my site allowing me to see the Princess. I took a bow, she reached out a hand and I plucked it and planted a gently kiss on it.

"Good to see you Uk'crac." She said sweetly.

"Good to see you too your highness." I stood back up now towering over her, "Terrible security detail by-the-way they scattered at the sight of me and left you open for any attack. How would they know that I'm not a spy from Unova and could assassinate the princess at any given time?" I spoke more to her security detail now.

Upon my words they immediately encircled the princess again they we just stood there for an awkward while, "What aren't you going to search me for any concealed weapons?" I was practically mocking them now.

Immediately after I said that an agent came over to me and started patting me down, "Aren't you going to ask me to raise my arms and spread my legs? Cause you know I can break your neck at any time right?" I did so after I said that, I just wanted to get the thought in his head.

The agent confiscated my sidearm, my backup revolver, my other backup revolver, my wristwatch that could be turned into a gun, my knife, my backup knife, and my bracers that had two hidden knives in each of them.

"Who hires these guys today Salvia?" I asked.

She giggled at the comicality of the situation, "I don't know Uk'cra, you're still the best. No offense everybody else." She sweetly said to me and when you say no offense you specifically mean to offend someone.

"Shall we?" I asked offering my hand up to her in a small bow. The guards had dispersed from her AGAIN. I swear if anyone ever tries to assassinate her and succeeds you have these guards to blame.

She took my hand and I led her to the firing range. Just before I could open and enter through the door however the agents stopped me.

"Stay here sir." He said while a couple of other agents entered the room to check if it was clear, it was a firing range so it wasn't clear so they took the next 30 minutes accounting for every firearm in the room and then making sure it was unloaded and put into a secure safe.

"You see _now _you're doing your jobs!"

(Flashback WOOooOO)

(Sierra)

It has been 6 days since the events of the last chapter. Lucas has been… _changed_ by the events that took place in City Hall. He has grown almost _depressed_ preferring these past two days to stay in seclusion and isolation pushing away any Lucario that actually find him and or try to help him from his pit of self pity.

Right now Sierra was on her way to have her own talk with Lucas, "_Maybe he'll talk to me." _Was the unsure thought that constantly ran through her head as she made her way to Lucas.

Sierra was one of the few Lucarios that _knew_ where Lucas was hiding/sulking. The small group of Lucarios and Humans Sierra was in had moved a safe distance away from the city incase any search parties went out in search of them. Sierra stepped up into a tree tapping into her memory to find the secret location Lucas was hidden in.

The Shiny Lucario was camped out in the most unique of locations. It was a rather large spacious cave that tunneled straight into the earth for a good 60 yards before anyone wishing to journey deeper into the cave would be blocked by a wall of fallen boulders. _Lucas did that himself, poor cave creatures that now can't escape from their now deathtrap, think of all the pissed off Zubats._

The mouth of the cave was actually blocked off by multiple fallen logs. Hundreds-upon-hundreds of loose and fallen vines created a sort of web around any entrances to Lucas's cave. The path leading to Lucas's is dark, treacherous, and difficult to navigate leaving only the most experienced in free-running would be able to navigate the terrain and reach Lucas.

Of course it is a good thing most Lucarios are expert climbers and runners and the combination of both so he was probably banking on the fact of the actual seclusion/isolation of that place to hide. Of course by the power of storytelling Sierra was able to find where Lucas was with ease (along with their psychic bond and all but let's just go with the power of story telling)

Sierra soon found herself upon the maze of fallen trees and twisting vines leading to the cave. Sierra climbed into a rather large tree trunk quickly climbing up it's length. She jumped out the other end now entirely in the jungle of fallen trees and vines.

She swung along another vine before gracefully falling down the shoot of another log. Falling through the log sliding on her back she ended up on the forest floor again before Sierra used her momentum once more to launch herself forward and upward. She grabbed onto the edge of a log and pulled herself onto it.

Once reaching the top Sierra ungracefully slipped on a wet piece of moss and came violently tumbling down the hallow rotting log. Soon and what'd yah know Sierra crashed onto the cave floor of Lucas's hiding place.

"Arceusdammit Lucas!" She yelled rather angrily picking herself up her body fore and hurting from the tumble down.

Lucas was sitting somewhere in the middle of the cave in an almost meditative state. He was sitting on his knees legs spread a little apart hands rested onto of his legs head tilted down in a meditative position. Circling him were small fires that didn't seem to be fueled by any kinder nor sticks it was just a floating flame.

Lucas breathed deeply and slowly between every breath the flames rose or dwindled in power and intensity changing the lighting of the room with each breath creating a very tranquilic atmosphere.

"Sierra…" Lucas said softly sadness and depression in his voice, "I was afraid you wouldn't find me."

Under normal circumstances Lucas would have made this seem like he was here to train and perfect his mind. It already appears as he already did _some_ of that having shown his newfound capabilities of manipulating the element of fire. But Sierra was probably the only one that knows of the great turmoil that raged inside of him, through aura vision Sierra could see a great black spot in his heart.

Lucas playfully sent a little mini-tornado her way it spun around Sierra lifting/blowing back her fur. It wrapped around Sierra's neck lifting up her ears as it pasted around before stopping infront of her and popping away in a puff of cool air. Lucas flashed her a rather convincing warm smile, but Sierra knew atleast a part of it was fake.

"Lucas…." Sierra said softly walking over and sitting herself down infront of the shiny Lucario in the same kneeling position, "You've been cooped up in here for the past 6 days. You haven't eaten anything, drank anything, and it looks a lot like you haven't slept a lot either. We're _all_ worried about you Lucas." Sierra voiced her worries.

Lucas didn't necessarily reply to her statement and Sierra flashed him a worried look.

"Don't worry about me Sierra." Lucas replied with a reassuring smile, "I'm _fine."_

That did _nothing_ to ease her worry, "I can sense the dreadfilled pit in your heart Lucas." She said softly, "I hate seeing you like this and it is quite scary seeing you shrug off serious depression like it was nothing."

"_What are you talking about?_ I'm not depressed." Lucas shrugged off Sierra's statement.

Sierra closed her eyes her dreadlocks rising and just as soon they fell down and her eyes opened again, "You're depressed enough that your heart is almost entirely black…" Sierra said even more worry in her voice, "_Please_ just drop the act and talk to me. _Please." _

All of a sudden as if a flicked turned on (or off based on your preference and read of the situation) Lucas _dropped the act_ as Sierra asked him to do. The free-floating fires that surrounded the two dimmed down to small wisps of flame.

Lucas was now in a crossed legged position his eyes droopy and sad, "I'm sorry about that… but if you haven't picked up from the past 6 days Sierra, _I want to be alone right now_." He said, Sierra didn't really take the hint for her to leave instead opting to press on.

Sierra shuffled her way over to him and took his head in her arms. She pressed her forehead up against his. They mirrored each other their ehads leaned up against the other so perfectly down to their nose. Sierra placed her arms around Lucas's shoulders, Lucas just stood there allowing Sierra to do what she wants to comfort him.

I guess it was her way of coaxing him to talk about his feelings, kind of like one of Sierra's therapy method to get patients to talk about difficult subjects, "You can tell me Lucas…" Sierra said in a coaxing reassuring voice.

"I am tired of all of this Sierra…" Lucas tiredly said, "Tired of all the death, tired of all the violence, and all the hatred."

Sierra remained silence cradling his head now in her arms not knowing how to answer him.

"We are a ghost of our former selves in numbers atleast. We are spread out few and far between to avoid the blight of the Hunters in the first place, and _even then_, one organization of ignorant slaves are on the brink of wiping our kind off the face of this planet." Lucas said leaning into Sierra's arms enveloping his face in her fur now out of that head locked position they shared.

Sierra was taken off guard by the moment, it had always been her that needed consoling and Lucas was always there to comfort her. But now that the tables were turned and it was Lucas who needed consoling, that fact alone says a lot about the twos relationship but Lucas was had always been the strong him, it wasn't in his soul to show weakness or pain. Whether he was like that originally or Rick changed him is up to debate, but it is just who he is. So something went terribly wrong for Lucas to end up like this.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Sierra whole heartedly asked.

The fires around Lucas intensified to a glorious form unrecognizable in contrast to their previous form just seconds earlier. The inferno of floating flames made Sierra uneasy but she knew Lucas wouldn't hurt here.

"I gain more-and-more access into my powers by the _day_ Sierra. I have acquired the ability to do things the past 6 days than months before." Lucas said three giant cave shaking tornadoes appeared behind him just to make a point, "I believe it is finally the time Sierra! The time when I will be able to fully access my powers! _And_… and I think it is the time we finally put an end to this once and for all."

"We can finally end all this madness and grief the Hunters have inflicted upon us once and for all!" Lucas was very excited at this point.

Sierra didn't really know how to say, come to think of it the both of them haven't been able to answer jack shit to each other this entire time.

"What are we going to do? _And_ how the hell are we going to do it?" Sierra said a sudden thought occurring to her urging her to voice said that, "_And_ before you get that thought, don't you dare exclude me from your impeding adventure! So help me Arceus you will never see the light of day again!"

Lucas had a good laugh over her statement, "I love you too Sierra." He playfully chirped.

"On a more serious note, I hope you realize that you cannot fight this war alone." Sierra said softly, "I will always be here for you…"

Lucas smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"So what will we do?" Sierra asked. Lucas closed his eyes trying to come up with a few suggestions providing a rather awkward backdrop to the moment.

"_My heart and unbridled rage tells me to go after Sli'ark…. But The Prophet Krane is the leader of this whole operation… if I take him down we can destroy the Hunters from their core…"_ Lucas thought.

Lucas opened his eyes and put a hand on his chin gazing off into the cave in a thinking look, "What will we do indeed…"

(Later that night)

Sierra had finally convinced Lucas to get out of that cave. Currently the two were making there way back to the camp everyone had made. They took their time walking along the forest floor throwing the caution they had always kept out of the window in order to catch up for the past 6 days. It was almost pitch black outside the forest only illuminated by a half moon Kricketuns played their love songs filling the entire forest with music.

"You say you have gained access to new kinds of powers over the past 6 days." Sierra said, "What are they?"

"Well you've seen I've been able to control wind and fire rather easily." Lucas said the winds all of a sudden picking up blowing the forest trees around, the wind's force favored a Redbud Tree sporting pink leaves.

The most but not all of the leaves were stripped from the tree and flew in a graceful serpentine line towards the two walking Lucarios. The mass of pink leaves flew right past Lucas and flowed under Sierra's arms, she was shocked by the mass of leaves but quickly calmed down afterwards.

The mass of leaves flew under Sierra's right arm the force of the wind lifting her arm up as it moved infront of her. It dashed forward infront of her and circled back and started circling her in a storm of pink leaves. It wrapped around her like a flying snake, her fur blew up and down in the wind. It spiraled up from her chest and wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"_She seems to like it." _Lucas thought.

The floating mass of leaves wrapped around Sierras neck for a couple more rounds before ascending into the air above her and perpetually blowing up in a bloom of pink leaves. Said leaves gently floated to the ground fluttering in the air. Sierra was awestruck by the beautiful display of mastery over the winds.

Sierra turned to Lucas giving him a half seductive and half thankful look for showing her that display of wind manipulation.

"If only we can stop the Hunters by blowing pink colored leaves at them eh?" Sierra sarcastically asked flashing a warm smile.

Lucas returned with a sheepish smile, "If only…" He repeated. The two had discussed what they were going to do on their way back to the camp off screen, they were going to head back to the camp and say whatever goodbyes they could say to their loved ones before embarking off. Lucas didn't really give Sierra much detail on how they would make their grand escape/disappearance.

The two Lucarios continued on walking, along the way Lucas released a very loud/powerful pulse of energy into the world, he refused to explain to Sierra what he did. After a short while Sierra decided to break the silence, "Lucas…" Sierra called, Lucas was behind her at the moment.

"Yea?" The Shiny Lucario replied.

"There's something I've actually wanted to talk to you about." Sierra said.

"And what is that?"

"Well it's about the prophecy Dialga gave us so long ago." Sierra contined growing a bit nervous and stutter, "I'm afraid that you might d-"

Sierra was almost rudely interrupted by a loud screech reverberating through the air. A massive Staraptor came from the skies and descended into the forest. The bird pokemon were known by all Pokemon across Sinnoh to be the ultimate hunters of the sky, _**absolute**__ death from above._ The only species in Sinnoh that could match a Staraptor's aerial might are Salamances, Honchkrows their mortal enemies, and Skarmories.

The mighty Staraptor caused all pokemon in the surrounding forest to scatter, fleeing for their lives. The Kricketunes whose tunes were all but serenating the forest has stopped as the Pokemon hid. Sierra's heart raced at the appearance of the Staraptor, but she didn't cower away like every _other_ pokemon did.

Though a Lucarios tands no chance against a fully-fledged Staraptor she certainly wasn't going to cower away in fear. The Staraptor gave Sierra no heed instead turning to Lucas.

"I answer the call of a Knight of Dialga." The Staraptor said in a booming deep voice bowing down in a respectful manner before Lucas, "I am Uru'kai, at your service."

"_What the fuck…"_ Sierra thought gazing at the ultimate predator bowing down before Lucas. That thought showed on her face aswell as Lucas flashed her a sly smile.

"Thank you for answering my call Uru'kai, I hope you can help us with our predicament." Lucas said, the Starator inclined his head as if to say _go on_, "Are you aware of the struggles we Lucarios are facing at the moment?"

"_Of course!_ Who doesn't! This is the biggest mass killing that has ever happened in our world for eons. Never has there been more death since the Great Cataclysm that cleansed the earth so many eons ago." Uru'kai said.

That statement answered Lucas's question but it really didn't lift neither Lucas nor Sierra's heart, "Well Uru'kai, I need your help." Lucas said Sierra deciding to stop standing there and just gawk.

"Yes?"

"I am a Knight of Dialga as you already know." Lucas said, "Since the past 6 days I have felt my powers increase exponentially past any thresholds that held me down before." Uru'kai looks both intrigued and interested now.

"I believe it is the time that I finally go after the source of this plague once and for all." Lucas said, "And I ask for _your_ help to get me to the source of the corruption. Will you help me?"

Uru'kai took a long while considering Lucas's task and after 5 minutes of dead silence both metaphorically and literally, "You have my talons in battle Knight of Dialga. The humans have slaughtered hundreds of my brothers and sisters aswell, but not to the extent they pursue _your_ kin"

Lucas shrugged the last part off, "Thank you Uru'kai. The path ahead is treacherous and unsteady I cannot guarantee that you'll make it back however." Lucas gave the conditions of this treacherous journey.

"Dangerous, treacherous, and unsteady? _Hah_, _so is the life of a Staraptor!_." Uru'kai laughed the dangers off as if it were a bad joke.

"_I think we have the right guy here."_ Lucas chimed in over to Sierra.

"_No kidding."_

Lucas and Uru'kai discussed a couple of more things before Uru'kai lowered his head down to the ground. Lucas stepped onto the bird pokemon's back without much effort, Sierra took some time to get over her fears of _riding_ a beast such as Uru'kai but eventually she timidly got on sitting infront of Lucas.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Sierra tucking his chin ontop of her head trying to calm her down by acting as a furry security blanket. With a mighty screech Uru'kai jumped off the ground flapping his massive wings pelting the forest floor below with hurricane like winds.

The three bursted from the canopy taking a ton of leaves with them before Uru'kai pointed his nose up and took into the skies. Soon afterwards after a few minutes of dead silence the forest came back to life again as of nothing had happened.

(A short minute of flying later)

Sierra, Lucas, and now Uru'kai arrived at the campsite. Sierra and Lucas mostly talked to their parents telling them what they are going to do. Of course they objected but Lucas and Uru'kai went on about how they will be hunted to extinction, how that all of this will never solve itself/stop unless Sierra and Lucas take action, _basically _the reasons why they _should_ go.

James eventually convinced them to take him along aswell. Now Sierra and Lucas were preparing to leave much to the objection of their parents. Uru'kai sat perched on a treetop awaiting Sierra and Lucas to say their proper goodbyes.

Sierra's Mom hugged her daughter planting a solid kiss on her forehead, "Be safe my baby…" She said hugging Sierra embarrassing her daughter.

"_Mom_!" Sierra's Mom gave a grin and broke the hug, the much more special moment following was shared by Sierra and her father.

"Everything I've learned about being a father tells me to snatch you up right now and lock you up somewhere." Sierra's Dad said hugging his daughter, "But something you youngsters have been saying, sometimes you have to let the starly just has to leave the nest."

What her Dad said touched Sierra's heart, "_Thanks Dad_." She whispered breaking their hug and climbing up into the tree Uru'kai was nested in.

Sierra's dad singled out Lucas, "A long time ago I tasked you with the _one_ job of protecting my daughter." He whispered hoarsely into Lucas's ear, "I no longer have any influence on her choices now but I'll _remind you_. I don't care if you throw yourself right infront of the dam cannon _protect my daughter_."

Sierra's Dad expression softened, "_Please_, keep her safe." He pleased.

Lucas looked at him dead in the eye and nodded a respectful nod. Sierra's Dad nodded back, Lucas exchanged his goodbyes with his parents via hugs and parting words until Lucas climbed up into the tree and mounted Uru'kai. Sierra followed suit plopping down infront of Lucas almost up against him. The two couple could see a vein pop on Sierra's Dad's head.

Lucas flashed a sheepish smile and Sierra turned away from the embarrassment her face actually _bright red_ even shining through her blue fur. With a mighty screech Uru'kai ascended into the sky with mighty flaps of his wings buffeting the forest floor below with hurricane force winds.

The Staraptor broke through the canopy with ease and started ascending into the sky leveling off at just below the cloud layer. At this height the winds were high and fast so Uru'kai had to only flap a few times and just glide the rest of the way while traveling at incredible speeds.

"First of all _where _are we going Lucas!" Sierra yelled over the buffeting winds.

"I had 2 hunches!" Lucas yelled back, "My bets are on one of the two human cities known as Veilstone or Jubilife."

"_Had?"_

"Yea. I came in telepathic contact with a few of our other Lucario groups, the Hunter center of power definitely wasn't in Jubilife it would've been a lot more guarded if it was!" Lucas yelled, "I had them check every other City in this Region aswell and the one that seemed the most suspicious was this Veilstone City!"

"Well look at you Mister Prepared!" Sierra yelled, Lucas smiled but she couldn't see him.

Veilstone City was quite a ways away from Heathome City so our two Lucarios will be facing a rather long flight ahead.

(1 hour later)

Sierra was already asleep albeit she was still sitting upright. She was leaned back into Lucas using his fur as a blanket and a rather ineffective buffer from the wind, _it was still better than nothing_. They were about halfway to Veilstone City.

Lucas channeled his energy and psychic power pointing his nose into the air the wind rushing past his face. A surge of visible energy cascaded from Lucas's legs up to his head. Just before the energy reached his throat Lucas let out a booming howl that echoed across the land, just at that exact moment the energy building up was released into the surrounding hundreds of miles in a magnificent blue pulse.

The commotion woke Sierra up, "What the hell was that?! Lucarios don't howl!" She yelled.

"You will find out soon enough!"

"What the hell is with you and all this theatricality this night? _You will found out soon!"_

(Another hour later)

"Sierra wake up!" Lucas yelled shaking Sierra awake, her eyes snapped open and she snapped up.

"_What!? What?!"_

"We are here." Lucas said. Sierra turned around to face front and her eyes widened in absolute awe.

Infront of her about 5 miles away was a glistening City that was the embodiment of the Humans ability to conquer nature. Sierra couldn't believe it, infront of her was a whole City carved into the side of a mountain. It's walls were erected pretty high up but Sierra can still see the mesmerizing lights of the cities buildings.

Every part of the image infront of her was so captivating beautiful. And yet… _this_ was the heart of darkness that threatened to wipe her kind of the face of the planet. Sierra could see the dark aura of terrible evil under the awe inspiring sight of the city.

Her emotions changed from awe to anger and hatred, she put her game face on. Lucas howled his pulsing howl once more. The call echoed across the landscape and even the inhabitants of the city could hear it from the 6 miles distance.

This time however Lucas's call _was answered_. He was answered by hundreds-upon-thousands of screeches, roars, howls, and other cries. Sierra was awestruck by Lucas's warcry actually being answered. Up in the skies flying types and flying bug type pokemons alike blotted out the sky covering up the moon. The evolutionary line of Staraptors, Salamances, Skarmories, Mothims any species that could fly formed up on Uru'kai.

Down on the ground below hoards of Sinnoh ground Pokemons formed up. Garchomps, Rhyperiors, Mamoswines, Luxrays the whole 9 yards they were all there.

(This would be the time to start up your favorite epic battle song)

"Sierra." Lucas said, she turned around to meet his eyes. He gazed into those soft sapphire orbs of hers being almost enchanted by the beauty and love she saw in them. Lucas took both her arms he extended metal claws drawn.

With a pulse of green energy Lucas's blades evaporated away and they reappeared on Sierra's arms. The 4 feet long metal claws were weapons that were never to be trifled with. Sierra was shocked and touched by the little passing of the blades.

Outside his shroud blades which he can't fully use Lucas's rigged metal claws were one of his most powerful weapons, and the fact that he was passing it to Sierra touched her heart, "Don't get cocky, these Hunters will resort to any means to protect their home base." Lucas said.

Sierra nodded, "A long time ago I made your dad a promise that I would protect you at _all_ cost." Lucas said bringing his face closer to Sierra's, "There is no way in hell am I letting him down _now_. _Stay behind me_. If you get hurt I will never be able to live with myself so can you promise me that?"

Sierra looked up to Lucas staring at him right in the eye. She gave him a warm smile and gave him a soft kiss. Just as soon as they started Sierra broke that soft moment, "I promise. _My Knight In Shining Armor."_ Sierra teased turning back around facing the city again.

"_What a tease_…" Lucas thought.

Afterwards Lucas tapped into the minds of all the Pokemons below him, above him, behind him, and infront of him, "_Thank you __**all**__ for answering my call for help."_ Lucas telepathically broadcasted showing his skill in the psychic art by being able to even link up with literally thousands of different minds.

"_I do not stand alone when I say the wrath of the Hunters have decimated all of our kind. Even when they seem at their most powerful I sense their resolve and ideology is weakening." _Lucas broadcasted, "_Here infront of us lay their Stronghold, the heart of all the corruption that had plagued us for so long!"_

"_Join me! Brothers! Sisters! Fight alongside me knowing that the fear of death can never enter your hearts! For this day! For this day we fight for our future! The future where our children and our children's children will not be burdened by the ignorance of these malevolent Hunters!" _Lucas broadcasted an aura sphere forming in his hands it had a sharp tip with jagged sides, on the other end of said spear was a clear indigo orb that was radiating energy much akin to the way an aura sphere behaves.

"_Join me brothers and sisters! For today we finally severe the head off of the manevolent Seviper that has been the bane of our existence for so long!" _Lucas bellowed his booming how and rose the orb side of his spear into the air aligning it with the horizon.

Lucas's warcry was answered by the thousand other Pokemon that was at his command. The sun was just about to rise over the horizon bathing the world in it's glorious light. The army of Pokemon was now 1 mile away from the city, they would arrive at it's gates in no time at all.

The sun's rays shone through the orb on Lucas's spear. Said orb focused the stars power, Lucas channeled his own energy into one powerful move, "Tear done there walls!" Lucas yelled and with a blinding flash of light a powerful beam of light shot from the orb.

It flew through the air at light speed (obviously) the massive beam traveled right up to the main gates of the City. Upon impact a massive earth shattering explosion took place, the beam of light held the power of stars within it. A large mushroom cloud rose into the air. Pretty much the entire wall of the city had been shattered.

Lucas summoned the storms, and they answered. Dark storm clouds appeared over the army lightning and thunder crackling. In a few short seconds a sea of Pokemon stormed into the city. Uru'kai brought Sierra and Lucas lower where they hopped off rolled a couple of times before charging into the city.

Lucas stormed past the smoldering remains of the walls. The army of Pokemon was instantly met with an army of Hunters heavy weapons at the ready to defend their stronghold. Explosions and heavy machine gun fire reverberated through the air. Lucas climbed up onto a rooftop overlooking the machine gun line.

Sierra looked on with him aswell. Lucas sent down a mini-tornado, the wall of wind blew through the lines of Hunters decimating their ranks sending almost all of them into the sky and eventually falling to their death.

Lucas jumped down and joined the fight. Sierra stayed up on the rooftops first observing Lucas shred his way through the Hunter ranks before she herself ran along the rooftops to find a suitable flanking position.

Pokemon unleashed their full powers everyone dotting the cityscape in explosions and other special moves while other Pokemon fought in hand to hand combat beating the crap out of any Hunter that came to close. Tornadoes came up everywhere.

The building Sierra ran across was hit by a powerful attack of unknown origin and it's base crumbled as it started to tip over. The construct of steel and concrete slowly toppled over and Sierra frantically ran to the ledge and jumped to another building just in time before the construct buried Pokemon and Hutners alike.

The Hunters weren't being pushed around this fight aswell. They brought out their flame throwers burning both Pokemon and their allies in acts of friendly fire to a crisp. The *_thoomp _ Grenade launchers rang through the air and were followed by explosions the shrapnel tearing flesh from bones and limbs from bodies.

Automatic machine gun fire also rung through the air cutting up Pokemon and Hunters alike through the panic like a lawnmower over grass. Each side sustained _heavy_ casualties and for quite a while they were both stuck in a perpetual stalemate with no side gaining any ground on each other and each losing more and more lives by the seconds.

Sierra jumped down into the fray eviscerating the ranks of Hunters dodging death by a bullet every second. The Hunter brought out their mechanical units giant robots that lit the city streets up with 50. Caliber machine guns and rockets. Soon artillery started shelling the city, buildings were destroyed reduced to piles of concrete and steel.

At this point the Hunters are killing more of _their_ brethren in an attempt to kill the swarm of Pokemon that are still surging in from the gates. Pokemon and Hunters alike were thrown around and shredded to pieces like they were ragdolls.

The blood literally floated across the City Streets. All of a sudden however Lucas stopped fighting the Hunters as he was met with an even greater opponent. The one being in that Lucas hates _to the bones_. Sli'ark Upnik.

The Hunter hadn't noticed Lucas yet as he was currently cutting Pokemon down left and right with a combination of a machete and a sub machine gun that spat out bullets like a hose. Sli'ark killed hundreds of Pokemon in minutes and was prepared to do much more.

Lucas charged at the Hunters his spear at the ready. Sierra noticed the two were about to clash and decided she would help too. She charged at Sli'ark from behind her metal claws at the ready . Sierra reached Sli'ark first and drop kicked him right in the back sending him flying forwards were he met Lucas, 200 pounds of muscle that rammed him. Lucas carried Sli'ark through street lights, mailboxes, through the glass entrance of a building and right into a concrete wall sending up a cloud of dust with him.

From the dust Sli'ark lashed back, kicking Lucas into a stone a glass table causing him to fall over faceplanting all the shards of shattered glass. Sierra charged in tackling Sli'ark into a reception desk, they were in a bank by the way.

She reared her metal claw preparing to strike but Sli'ark ducked his head away at the last second avoiding the metal claw before punching Sierra in the snout and kicking her off of him. Sli'ark got back up onto his feet.

Lucas's had gotten up from the pile of glass aswell and the two stared each other down. Lucas had his spear ready, Sli'ark dropped his empty submachine gun swinging his machete around.

"Well lookie here. Congratulations Soldier Boy you have _finally_ found my home." Sli'ark sneered glaring daggers at Lucas.

"_You will die today_." Lucas simply said.

"I beg to differ." Sli'ark and Lucas ran at each other deadly bladed weapons at the ready.

Lucas had his spear up, Sli'ark his machete. Time seemed to slow, Lucas jumped into the air angling his spear at Sli'arks heart. Their two blades collided in a shower of sparks. _The two champions of their kind will face off in one final battle_.

I should be taking my break after this but I just have this pit in my stomach telling me to _end this right_. I believe Sierra's backstory deserves that much. Next chapter will be the _last one_ I promise XD. Please follow, favorite, and review it helps me out a lot. Unto next time mates for the epic heartrending conclusion to Sierra's Tale!


	50. Chapter 50 Sierra's Tale: Finale

Chapter 50

Sierra's Tale. Part 14

The Final Battle Part 2

The End of it all

(Lucas)

Lucas angled his spear down at Sli'arks chest as he jumped into the air. Sli'ark angled his machete to meet Lucas's both of their blades clashed in a shower of sparks. SLi'ark actually batted aside Lucas's spear throwing off his equilibrium and Lucas rolled to the side hitting the reception desk creating a rather big whole.

Sierra came up from behind Sli'ark kicked his back causing him to stumble forwards. Lucas slowly got up, Sli'ark turned to Sierra and they both clashed each exchanging blocks and swipes of their blades at each other. Each time said blades clashed a shower of sparks was created.

It impressed Lucas that Sierra could go toe-to-toe with his arch nemesis, but she was just _barely_ holding up to him. LSi'ark was stronger, faster, and attacked with much more ferocity than Sierra ever could. Sli'ark and Sierra clashed blades in a flash of bright light, they stared each other down dead in the eye with the others blades literally inches from the others face.

Sli'ark knee kicked Sierra sending her down to her knee before kicking her right in the chest spike into a wall. By then Lucas had regained his bearings, he channeled his energy into his leg muscles before charging at an unaware Sli'ark who was preparing to finish off Sierra.

Lucas rammed right into him with bone breaking force and carried the Hunter right through the glass doors and outside right into another door in the building adjacent of the bank they were in before _finally_ burying him in a stone pillar.

Even then Lucas grabbed Sli'ark by the face and chucked him right through the new set of glass doors and right into a Hunter mech unit toppling the giant robot over. Lucas teleported into the street (let's call teleporting _blink_ now because I just realized it sounds much cooler).

All out war was taking place in these streets. Lucas rose the orb side of his spear into the air, it started collecting energy and glowed a bright yellow. In one sudden move Lucas let out a blinding flash of light that seared the cornea of _any_ being that dare look up at it.

From there Lucas channeled the suns energy once more and let out a continuous searing beam of energy from his now scepter burning the flash from the Hunters he targeted, he also melted the metal right off the mech walkers that bombarded the city street.

Flashing the blinding beam of light once more Lucas used the chaos to slip away unseen. He was about to go back for Sierra but he found her at his side soon after.

"I just realized something!" Sierra yelled as the two ran along the rooftops to get into a flanking position.

"Not the best time to voice your thoughts!" Lucas yelled back forming an aura sphere jumping across a rooftop gap, throwing it, and then tucking and rolling onto the following rooftop.

"Where is James?!" Sierra asked/yelled through the chaos, "I thought he had hitched a ride along with us?!"

"…_SHIT!" _Was the thought that ran through Lucas's head. He didn't see James on Uru'kai's back, then again he was more focused on Sierra and calling for help than where James was.

"I don't know Sierra!" Lucas yelled, "But this is not really the time to talk about a thing like that!" Lucas yelled back hopping off a rooftop palming an aura sphere.

He slammed the aura sphere into the ground causing a giant explosion decimating the Hunter ranks that found themselves within the blasé radius. Lucas stood up again but only to find Sli'ark up on his feet still hosing down Pokemon with a new gun now.

"_How the hell is he still alive?!" _Lucas thought.

The Hunters were slowly losing the battle, even though they killed hundreds of Pokemon, still hundreds more swarm in to replace them. It brought much guilt to Lucas's heart that so many of his Pokemon brethren were being slaughtered but he was also overjoyed by the fact that they were actually gaining grounds on the Hunters in a fight _for once_.

A loud screech rung in the air as Uru'kai and the rest of his flying bretheren descended upon the Hunter line. They snatched up Hunters in their talons flew them up to a good height and dropped them down the Hunters splatting on the ground below.

The Hunters directed their gunfire into the sky knocking the flying Pokemon from the skies their dead bodies crashing into the ground below. The distraction and chaos allowed us land-lubbers to move forwards.

"Push forwards!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs pointing his spear at the line of distracted Hunters. They may tote around guns and wearing military grade gear but these Hunters _definitely_ aren't from a military background. Atleast most of them.

A line of armored Pokemon such as Rhyperiors, Garchomps, Bronzongs, Tangroths formed. Upon Lucas's signal they charged the line of Hunters breaking away any obstacle and barricades the Hunters had set up. They shoved away whole cars and piles of rubble like it were nothing.

From there the armor line continued their assault sweeping away the streets. A Rhyperiors charged a mech walker right in the chest, the machine grabbed the Pokemons head in an attempt to dislodge him but the Rhyperior was backed up by another of his kin and a Garchomp and the three tore the walker to pieces and soon afterwards its pilot.

The armor line pushed back the Hunters further into the city, although they moved a very small distance in total , no civilians have yet to be seen. Behind said armor line other Rhyperiors and Magmortars launched projectiles of rock and magma at the line of Hunters. Meeting the line of armor an armor line of Hunter Mech Walker came out from the fog/smoke of battle.

The giant mechanical constructs had a Metang esq. head with giant double jointed legs ending with a two toed foot with an ankle claw. The walker took a digitgrade stance were its ankles and soles of it's feet are permanently off the ground and it walks solely on its toes, much akin to how a canine walks such as a Mightyena.

The giant mechs had cute little prehensile arms loaded to the teeth with miniguns, rocketpods, and crowd control weaponry. The walker started showering the Pokemon warriors with canisters of tear gas. The blinded Pokemon were then lit up with minigun fire shredding them to chum and were shock-and-awed with rocketpods.

Bodies flew everywhere, Pokemon took cover for their lives. Minigun bullets ripped right through whatever cover Pokemon could put themselves behind tearing their body to pieces like a chainsaw through trees.

Lucas has put himself between a mountain of rubble, Sierra was at his side her head in his shoulders as he sheltered her from the destruction above. Protecting her is and had always been his _one_ priority, getting into the spirit Lucas formed a thick shield of aura around Sierra almost entombing her.

The shield was _very_ heavy mirroring its indestructability so Sierra couldn't move, at the most move very little like a couple of inches before the weight on her arms and muscles dragged her down.

"Stay here!" Lucas ordered standing back up.

Lucas's eyes flashed white for a split second before reverting back to their normal state. He channeled his energy, Lucas summoned a tornado of wind down upon the walker. The column of air was only about a story tall but it literally _destroyed_ the machine.

One hundred miles per hour winds picked up the lumbering machine crashed it around slamming it into whole buildings leveling them like the walker was a ragdoll. An excessive amount of overkill killed that walker.

Lucas summoned a storm of aura over the Hunter lines that had cowered behind the walkers. A blue misty cloud appeared above the Hunters. All of a sudden hundreds-upon-thousands of little micro explosions lit up the blue misty cloud. They sent searing hot plasma shrapnel right ontop of the Hunters searing their flesh from their bones and tearing them apart. Within seconds almost all were incapacitated via plasma burns and those _few_ who survived had severe 3rd degree burns.

Hours of brutal fighting carried on until Human and Pokemon forces found themselves at a stalemate once more just about ¼ of the way into the city the battle lines were set. No side progressed from said line without being mowed down by the other side.

Said stalemate lasted right too when the sun dipped below the sky. This is the time when nocturnal Pokemon become kings of the battlefield. I'm sure Hunter night-vision equipped special forces are doing the exact same thing the Pokemons are. Both sides sent their nighttime forces to stealthily maneuver their way to flank the other side.

The Hunter did a nice job and lit their position right up with campfires and tents. Pokemon didn't need campfires nor tents. So really they all just sat there in almost pitch dark their surroundings only illuminated by the light of the half-moon above.

The lack of campfire didn't eliminate the cliché campfire stories shared by campers infront of a campfire.

"Well…" Lucas said trying to break the awkward silence, "This may be ill timed but I'd like to thank you all for answering my call for help. I think it is safe to assume all of you know what the Hunter have done to _my _kin considering we were persecuted and slaughtered the most. What has the Hunters done to all of _your_ kins?" It was a rather odd question to ask.

Sierra sat at Lucas's side half asleep and was currently refusing to speak to him as punishment for pretty much freezing her in a block of ice the rest of the battle until sundown.

A Rhyperior was first to speak, "First off who the fuck would ask that kind of question?" The Rhyperior started his voice of a _light _Russian accent, "Now that I got that part out of the way." He said preparing to tell his own tale. A tale within a tale, taleception.

Lucas flashed a sheepish smile before directing his attention to the Rhyperior.

"When we evolved from our Rhydon forms we _Rhyperiors_ had taken to move into the undergrounds fashioning a simple life, not much action is to be seen when you live around rocks and _like_ rocks." The Rhyperior said, "_Anyways_ when the humans dug into the earth and stumbled upon us they started killing us off in order to _clear the way_ so they could extract some shiny rocks out of the ground for Arceus know what."

"What's _even worse_ is that they mine tons of absolutely useless shit." The Rhyperior continued, "Like some odd black colored rock _that is completely useless_ by the way because they catch fire so easily and could potentially burn down any burnable structure that is around it." The Rhyperior continued ranting on for a while talking about the random "_useless"_ rocks humans mine out of the ground.

A Garchomp said his kind is hunted down because for his fins which humans use for…. _Soup_. Pokemon are use to the notion that their kind are killed and eaten on a daily bases but the Garchomp's story really disgusted them. A Staraptor said his kind is hunted because humans use their feathers for ceremonial purposes.

Each time a Pokemon gave their own story on why the Hunters are exterminating them the sense of hatred for the humans grew exponentially among them. Lucas for one hated how wasteful the Hunters are. How for most they kill an entire Pokemon just to get it's horn, feather, or a _fin_ for Arceus's sake.

But that was why they were in this fight, in this city, in this final struggle to stop all the corruption and death once and for all. The group of Pokemon listened to a couple of more sad depressing story that only flared their tempers even more.

Anyways when all was said and done everyone prepared to catch some sleep knowing they'll have a hell of a day ahead of them. And _no_ they won't be sleeping completely vulnerable and defenseless there literally ¼ of the total Pokemon in this rag-tag army is out on guard duty. That is still _a lot_ of Pokemon keeping tabs on the no mans land and the area around it.

Lucas turned his attention to Sierra, technically it _she_ was scheduled to go up on guard duty tonight. _This sounds vaguely familiar, _"You catch some shut eye Sierra. I can take over for you on guard duty if you want." Lucas offered, the offer really didn't mean much considering he created the schedule of lookout in the first place. He is the whole mastermind behind this entire operation.

"_No_. No, no, no, nonononono." Sierra quickly objected, "I already _owe_ so much time to you time to start working that off. Besides everytime _you_ volunteered to go on guard duty in my place we _always_ ended up getting attacked. So thank you but _no thank you_." Sierra almost sassed, she pushed Lucas out of the way and stormed off into the perimeter of the little camp the Pokemon had set up.

Lucas flashed an almost evil smile and settled down on his back a leg plopped ontop another, "_Sucker."_ He though before slowly drifting off to sleep.

(Sierra)

Sierra literally hadn't been on guard duty for _months_ because every time the time came for her to stand guard Lucas was there to take the burden of the duty off of her. Of course said acts of righteousness has cause Sierra to accumulate a lot of dept in time of course. Lucas would never collect said dept from her but the notion in general has been eating away at her.

So tonight she stands guarding the perimeter along with 30 other Pokemon in this little patch of city alone. Off in the distance Sierra faint silhouettes of Dusknoirs, Sableyes, Dustoxes and other ghost/dark type Pokemon sneaking through the night. It was the Pokemon version of a special forces, although Sierra would have preferred stealthy assassin Pokemon like Scythers but she couldn't really choose who went out on those missions.

So Sierra just sat there for quite a while. After a couple of hours the Lucario was barely awake her eyes struggling to open. A sudden sound sparked her curiosity, it sounded like a tiny airy pump, and was followed by crackling sound, and then by a _very _whistling sound almost as if some projectile has been launched.

(Lucas)

Lucas only had time to sleep for a couple of hours before the little camp he was in was suddenly blown up by a barrage of grenade launcher fire. Every Pokemon sleeping in the area got up in a split second and took cover from the bombardment. Lucas counted 3 explosions before he ducked behind cover, "_3 more to go." _He thought.

Any Pokemon that didn't react fast enough were ripped apart due to the shrapnel and the explosive blast alone sending their mangled bodies up into the air. It was assumed that whatever Hunter team firing upon them would have more then 1 grenadiers so Lucas waded out the bombardment until there was no explosions for atleast 30 seconds.

Eventually it did stop. Lucas dared to peak his head up, his ears were met with the displeasing sound of machine gun and rifle fire. He instinctively ducked down but soon found out the gunfire was directed at another target. Almost everyone taking cover looked back up in almost perfect unison, _it was quite creepy_.

Lucas looked up to the Hunter that were positioned on the roof. He spotted the Pokemon that were suppose to be guarding the perimeter charge at them. Once spotting the defenders Lucas instinctively searched for Sierra and focused on her.

She moved like the wind metal claws out charging the Hunter bobbing and weaving between the squad of Hunters to avoid fire while subsequently making them fire on allies. Lucas was just about to stop gawking at her when another massive explosion shook the roof they were standing on.

Either a Pokemon decided to blow up the roofs with friendlies on it or the Hunters gravely miscalculated the coordinates for artillery fire, _I don't even know._ Sierra went flying into Lucas's position crashing her way right through a wall of a house Lucas hid behind.

"Arceusdammit Sierra!" Lucas yelled/laughed aura rifle forming in his arms, "The FIRST TIME you do guard duty in months we get lit up by explosions and machine guns!" Lucas yelled firing at new arriving Hunters.

"Shut the hell up Lucas!" Sierra screamed back, "They were already on their way when I took up the fucking job! There was fucking nothing I could do!" Sierra shrieked (I noticed I have been using _yelled_ a lot so now I'm going to start using different synonyms of that word) back

"Would the happily married couple please SHUT THE FUCK UP and _shoot them!_" A Rhyperior bellowed at Sierra and Lucas who really _did _look like an old married couple arguing, "I don't know if you haven't noticed but WE'RE BEING SHOT AT!"

Looked very angry at that point but he refrained from showing said anger. He still looked pissed but he refrained himself every now and then firing explosive shots at the Hunters raining hell down upon them.

"_Sableye teams in position." _A Sableye radioed in and was followed by Dusknoirs and other Pokemon of the _special forces_ team, "_Awaiting greenlight for ambush." _The Pokemon had already adopted a lot of terms from Human special forces units, it was rather strange because they had _no_ prior contact with human special forces.

"Begin you assault." Lucas accidently said out loud.

"What?!" Everyone in the little house replied. Lucas silently cursed himself for that.

"_Begin you assault."_

In a few short seconds the Hunters had stopped firing and Lucas could faintly hear through their radios that their base was being ambushed. Of course when Lucas heard it every other Pokemon heard it so that was when any hiding Pokemon made their move.

Lucas popped the head right off of a Hunter and used a force palm to break away the wall creating a massive explosions similar to the effects of the Humans C-4 on a wall. Pokemon charged out from that little house hopping over the bodies of their dead brethren.

Lucas formed an aura sphere in his hands and launched it at a Hunter displaying incredible accuracy as it blew a Hunter's in half. Rhyperiors formed a line and started excavating dirt and rocks from the ground and launching them at the small 12 man team of Hunters, Magmortars did the same.

Lucas ran up a wall grabbing onto a ledge Sierra right at his side. There was only 6 Hunters by the time Lucas got up there. These bunch looked seemed a lot more like they were actual military as they mowed down any Pokemon that dare charged them with double-taps from their rifles.

Just two pulls of the trigger each for every Pokemon that came at them and they all came falling down. Lucas palmed an aura sphere and chucked it at the feets of the Hunters dispelling a large cloud of smoke. They were still firing so one could see the muzzle flashes through said thick smoke.

Sierra formed metal claws extended to a good 4 feet due to Lucas's gift. Lucas formed his poor mans metal claw which was the same length as a normal metal claw. However Lucas merged them together extending their length on each of his individual arms to 4-5 feet long. Sierra looked over to them and rolled her eyes.

"Show off…" She whispered under her own breath.

Lucas has formed basically pseudo shroud blades, still not as good as the original ones though but he has yet to gain access to them. Lucas and Sierra charged at the Hunters through the thick smoke once they were within arms length they started eviscerating them tearing them to pieces.

One Hunter managed to squeeze a couple of rounds right into Lucas's shoulders but they did little to subdue him. Within seconds all of the Hunters had been taken care of and shredded into little unrecognizable pieces of meat and bone.

Only 1 remained after that and even _he_ was badly injured. Lucas ordered any Pokemon closing in on the last human to not attack. The Hunter looked young and a patch on his shoulder stated him as a private in rank. He rose his sidearm and started firing but the magazine was empty and so was followed by empty clicks.

Lucas's glared daggers at the Hunter he was _just_ about to beat the crap out of the kind and _politely ask_ where the Prophet Krane was located but before he could.

The young Hunter began to laugh hysterically chucking his sidearm to the side and pressing something on his bullet proof vest, "Hahahahahahahaha. You fucking lose boy!" The Hunter cried, "Youhehefuhucking lose!" A faint beeping sound emitted from his vest which quickly grew in speed.

"Asgard this is Loki." The Hunter radioed in, "Odin is in position, _releasing Fenrir!"_

"_Fenir…. Odin….? Oh no….." _Lucas eyes widened and in one split seconds his instincts took over. He quickly force palmed Sierra throwing her out of the way, "_Booomb!" _Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs running away from the Hunter.

He didn't get far as a massive explosion racketed the rooftop. Pieces of shrapnel and ceramic plating flew right into Lucas's back imbedding themselves right in there. The explosion itself seared the fur on Lucas's back and some strands _caught fire._

The explosion took him off his feet sending him flying through the air. Any Pokemon that surrounded the Hunters were incinerated and shredded by shrapnel. Lucas's head was pointed down his legs angled up in the air. Infront of him he saw Sierra crashing into a streetlamp and right into the front door of a gas station.

Lucas flew right into the ground skidding roughly against the asphalt. Crashing into a car breaking through it's doors and coming out the other side _and then_ crashing through the front door of the same gas station right into an isle of snack foods and beef jerky. He lay ontop of a pile of glass that dug into his front his back still burning but the Lucario couldn't move. All of his strength was sapped from him.

He _only_ managed to extinguish the flames on his back.

"_Lucas…"_ Sierra groaned picking herself up from that fall, "Lucas!" She cried running over to him. Sierra lifted the rubble and shopping isles off of him with much effort, she was never as strong as he was and this was a heavy load.

"_Nonononono." _She almost pleaded under her breath her heart dropping tears welling up in her eyes, "Come on Lucas stay with me." She frantically tried to heal Lucas's wounds growing more scared and panicked by the second.

"Nonononon _why aren't you breathing?_ Oh my Arceus _why aren't you breathing_." Sierra was scared/panicked out of her mind now as she can't figure out why he wasn't Lucas, "No Lucas you can't die on me! _You can't die. Please Lucas!"_

Lucas's eyes slowly drifted open as he let out an extremely pained groan, he tried getting up but his strength failed him and he slammed back down into the ground grinding against the glass underneath. His entire front was soaked in blood while his entire back was singed and burnt. That action alone caused Sierra to yelp.

"_Lucas!"_ She cried a massive wave of relief. A low flying helicopter buzzed by just outside, seconds after series of explosions took place. Lucas heard an extraction team land on the ground just outside the gas station, Sierra was frantically trying to heal his wounds making little progress.

Lucas tried getting up again but only fell again, "Come on Lucas get up!" Sierra pleaded. Lucas heard something plank on the pumps outside.

"_Sierra you stupid girl…. _**Get down!" **Lucas willed enough strength to reach up facing unspeakable pain, grabbing Sierra in his arms and pulling her under him shielding her from the inferno of fire that ensued just seconds later.

Lucas braved that explosion with a painful grunt, gasoline fueled fire and shards of glass and shrapnel piercing his back and side. Lucas gritted his teeth and barely managed to brave through it. His back didn't catch fire this time and after the explosion he collapsed on the ground again.

A grenade rolled into the room. Lucas held Sierra close in his arms refusing to let anything hurt her, he has been succeeding but so far he has been burned alive and his backs is riddled with shrapnel just jutting out, it is quite surprising he is not paralyzed yet. The grenade detonated subjecting Lucas to another round of painful shrapnel and fire.

A fireteam of Hunters stormed into the room. Lucas had nothing left to give, "_Rick…. Why are you doing this to me?"_ He though weakly hurt by the fact his old friend never shows up anymore. He felt a presence enter his mind.

"_Your time of awakening is fast approaching Knight." _Rick came in and just as fast left his mind.

Lucas felt Hunters descend upon him lifting him up in the air and beating the crap out of him. One pulled a thrashing Sierra away from his grasps, "Should we take the female?" A Hunter asked what is assumed to be his commander.

The Hunters beating him now held him in a kneeling position his chest exposed. Sli'ark Upnik of all people stood infront of him. The Hunter kneeled down staring Lucas right in the eye, Lucas was much too weak to glare back.

"Keep her. She could prove useful for leverage." Sli'ark said before punching Lucas square in the face knocking him out. The last thing Lucas heard was Sierra's blood curling screams before he blacked out.

(Several hours later)

Lucas felt a tarp lift itself off of his head, he had regained _some_ strength and looked around. He was tied to a chair in a room with blacked out windows. There were actual windows near the ceiling letting in some sunlight so they were partially underground and Lucas had been out atleast until daybreak.

Sierra sat infront of him tied to a chair a tarp still over _her_ head. All of a sudden a a powerful punch nailed him right into the stomach causing him to keel over. Another punch uppercutted him in the snout. Another came at his cheek and another at his gut again.

"You know I've _always_ wanted to do that." Came the voice of Sli'ark, "A while ago I was wondering why you kept beating me in a fight and then it occurred to me… _why the hell was I playing fair?_ So I got a brainwashed little kid, got him to blow you to hell, used a bunch of fucking explosives, and _boom_ I have you tied to a chair." He sneered.

Lucas shook the dizzies out of his head and glared daggers back at the Hunter, Sli'ark raised his hand in an innocent fashion, "Now _I can't stay here all day_. I have stuff to do, _you understand right?_ Smiting you demons off the face of the planet and whatnot it is very hard work."

"So let's get to the point shall we?" Sli'ark asked nicely, "You and princess over there are pretty much the only Lucarios in this cute army you whipped up yesterday. Question is… _where is the rest of yah?_" He said getting a chair and plopping down infront of Lucas.

"I know I didn't wipe you off the world _yet_. So I'm going to ask nicely _only once_. Where is the rest of your friends?" Sli'ark even put up a pretty convincing fake smile. Lucas glared daggers at him in return he accessed Sli'arks mind but just hwne he was about to blow out his brains he felt a powerful force restraining him.

Hunters had put clamps on him to limit his psychic powers to non-lethal levels. Lucas adjusted and decided to give a threatening message, "_No way in hell." _

Sli'ark gave a fake heavy sigh, "So be it. I was afraid that I'm going to have to do this but I fear you leave me no choice." Sli'ark did not sound remotely guilty that he had to make _that choice._

Lucas spat out a poll of blood and prepared himself for the beating he's about to receive. Sli'ark took a drape off of the table at the center of the room. He browsed over the various _intense interrogation_ devices. He selected a set of brass knuckles.

Sli'ark punched Lucas square in the jaw. Then to the guts. Then to the face. He repeated said cycle for a couple more times and by the end Lucas's fur was soaked in his own blood. He was panting spitting out another pool of blood.

"I've been waiting to do this for a _long time_ boy." Sli'ark gave an evil laugh heading over to the table picking up a pair of jumper cables and strapped them to Lucas's metal chair, "I've been waiting a _long _time."

(Several strenuous hours of painful torture later)

Lucas's was hanging on by the skin of his teeth. In the past 3 hours or so he had been beaten, electrocuted, burned, impaled, and nearly drowned. So it is an act of Arceus that he was even _alive_ but Lucas didn't even show signs of spilling the location of the other Lucario groups the entire time.

Sli'ark stood infront of him panting, his fists bloody. Lucas who was bruised in all sorts of places his ears clipped rolling in his sweat and blood. Still Lucas sucked it up and almost challenged Sli'ark to carry on.

Several other Hunters had joined in on Lucas's interrogation and took their part in trying to break him but it all was to no avail. _However_ Lucas's nightmare was only beginning as Sierra stirred and soon she woke up.

"_Arceusdammit Sierra why did you have to wake up." _Lucas thought angrily.

"Oh well lookie here…" Sli'ark smiled a devilish smile walking over to Sierra lifting the tarp off her head, "Good morning princess good thing you woke up we were just about to start our advanced questionnaire."

"_Lucas… what the hell is going on?" _Sierra telepathically asked. Her eyes widened in utter horror as they went over Lucas, "_Oh my Arceus what did they do to you!"_

Lucas spat out another glob of blood, Arceus blood must be _pooling_ into the Lucarios mouth. Lucas beamed her the past couple hours and the intentions of Sli'ark.

"_Now_ let's see who breaks first." Sli'ark sneered, "Of course with Soldier Boy over there, I asked nicely where the rest of your friends are." SLi'ark motioned over to a bloody beat up Lucas with 2 black eyes and all sorts of scars.

"_So_ you only have one go at this princess. Will you tell me the location of where the rest of your Lucario friends are hiding or do we have to do this the hard way?" Sli'ark asked his face right infront of Sierra's, "It'll be an awful shame for you to get that pretty face of yours all beat up and bloody."

"_Lucas…." _Sierra called, "_I want you to promise me something. I want you to extract the location of the rest of the colony from my mind and I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me you won't tell him a damn thing." _

"_What?!"_ Lucas was distraught by this, "_By now they know they cannot break me but __**you**__ Sierra. They know you are the key to my lock. They'll kill you Sierra! They'll kill you because you are the only thing important to me!"_

"_What's more important?! My life or __**the survival of our kind**__." Sierra retorted, "I may die today Lucas but no way in hell am I going to take the rest of my kind with me…. And even __**if**__ I die…. __**If**__ I die or get pretty damn close to it you would have accessed you powers by then." _Sierra took a more righteous selfless tone, "_Your duty is to protect at all cost is it not? If I die or hang on the brink of it your full powers will come to you. We just have to hold out for long enough." _

"_How will you know if my powers will __**even come!**__ I cannot live without you Sierra!" _Lucas heart nearly broke at her suggestion, "_I am not going to risk your life over the off chance your __**hunch **__is correct!"_

"_And what would you have us do?! Tell them where our friends and families are! We may die today Lucas but we atleast lit the spark to the fire that will burn away the corruption of the Hunters forever! You just have to trust me Lucas… as I have always trusted you…." _Her mental tone was much softer now.

"_Lucas… I am asking you as your mate and as your leader. __**Please**__. Trust me…" _Sierra looked his way softly. With a heavy sigh Lucas did as he was told. Sierra turned to Sli'ark glaring at him dead in the eye in one fail swoop she head butted him breaking his nose.

Sli'ark recoiled back in pain grabbing his bloody nose, "So be it…" The Hunter said. He attached jumper cables to Sierra's chair. He wiped Lucas's blood from his brass knuckles. Sli'ark got a bucket of water and poured it all over Sierra wetting her fur.

Sli'ark turned on the electricity and the expected effect took hold of Sierra. Sierra let out an incredibly pained scream reverberating through the air. Its echoes could be heard throughout the halls of this bunker. Sli'ark turned off the electricity and started beating Sierra.

He could care less whether she lives or not but more so when his arch enemy will break just to save his love. One thing's for sure it is going to be an extremely painful day for Sierra. Sli'ark kneed her right up the snout breaking her jaw. He sidearmed her face.

Sierra gritted her teeth and just took it when Sli'ark when punched her but when he turned the electricity on she couldn't contain herself. Lucas frantically tried to break out of his chains pulling against the metal chair to no avail his strength failing him.

"_DIIIAAALLLLGGGGAAA! Why must you do this to me!" _He screamed at himself anger boiling up inside of him as he couldn't protect the one creature on the planet he was tasked to protect, but he sat their helpless as Sli'ark beat the living daylight out of Sierra.

"_Don't give in Lucas!" _Came Sierra who was struggling to hold on. Sli'ark turned the electricity on once more Sierra's bone chilling screams reverberating through the air. Sierra was in for one hell of an evening.

(Several more hours of torture)

Lucas was on the brink of breaking. Sierra was on the brink of death. The were in a pretty bad situation. Sli'ark ssat on the table sipping some lemonade, "_Whooo_ you guys are good. Wish I had 10 more Hunters like you refusing to break under any circumstance." SLi'ark walked over and poured the burning lime drink on his woudns creating an unbearable sting.

The Hunter did the same thing to Sierra who sat leaning to the side head limp her eyes dull from pain and electrocution, "_L-Lucas….. Don't tell him a damn thing…" _She numbly told him psychically. She had been repeating the same phrase for the last 20 minutes.

Blood flowed from various wounds on her body spilling onto the floor. Her jaw and sbout were broken, arms broken, legs broken, her fur was singed from the electric chair. Lucas was on the virtual breaking point he could feel the power boil up inside his body.

But he had no way of knowing when they were granted to him or even how it feels when they are granted to him. So for the past 3 hours it stood there building up inside his body as salt on his wounds. For 3 hours he sat there as Sierra was maimed and tortured know he could have saved her from her unspeakable torment at anytime but was absolutely powerless to do so.

Soon however Lucas grew limp his eyes low, he had never been so low in his entire life watching his mate get beaten and tortured before his very eyes while he sat there helpless to save her.

"Want to say anything now?" Sli'ark asked in an extremely nice voice, "All your pain and suffering can go away if you just _tell me _where your friends are." The Hunter talked down to a half dead Sierra. He waited for 30 seconds before heaving a heavy sigh.

Sli'ark turned to Lucas, "Now I know _you_ aren't going to spill your guts for damn shit." Sli'ark pulled out a pistol Lucas's heartbeat rose his adrenaline pumping, "I've tried killing you so many times before so I know I can't kill you. Hell if I _could_ you'll be dead already." Sli'ark casually walked over to Sierra placing the pistol right up to her head.

Sierra couldn't respond her entire body was numb, "_Now_ let's see how much you are willing to sacrifice to protect your friends." Sli'ark said pulling back the hammer on his pistol of which was a 44. Magnum Revolver.

"I want you to consider your choice the next… _2 minutes_ **very** seriously." Sli'ark said very seriously, "Her *points barrel in the air* or your friends *points barrel at Sierra*."

Lucas considered his choices _very_ seriously, "_Sierra or species…. Sierra or species… Sierra or species. I can find someone else….. But it's is Sierra's life here… It was the ONE task given to me…. I can't live without her…. I'd do anything to protect her, I-I can't let her go... __**I can't let her go**__." _Lucas looked into Sierras eyes.

Sierra returned with a soft look, she had suffered through much too much her transfixing gaze told Lucas one message and one message alone, "_Do it Lucas…. Don't tell the bastard anything… For the survival of our kind Lucas…. __**Please**__."_ Those words shook Lucas to the core.

Lucas against everything he stands for decides to not save Sierra. He didn't give Sli'ark a response, conveying his choice, "Hmm…. Well that is peculiar Soldier Boy you surprise me everyday." Sli'ark sneeredand laughed and evil laugh.

Lucas's heart dropped a sense of unspeakable guilt piercing his body to the bones. Sli'ark pointed his revolver at Sierra's stomach and fired a shot. Sierra winced in extreme pain as the bullet flew through her body tearing her insides up bust she was much too weak to scream.

He fired another shot in the same area, blood pooled from her two wounds, "I'm not going to kill you Soldier Boy, _not yet_. I want you to _fully_ understand the depth of your failure both to your kind and to your mate. Who you just let die by the way." Sli'ark sneered, "_Then_ when you are literally begging for me to put one in your head will I _finally_ end your torment."

For the first time in a _long_ time tears welled up in Lucas's eyes, he will have to sit here for hours watching his mate slowly bleed out. Sierra gazed into Lucas's eyes seeking whatever comfort she could in this cold time. Lucas was broiling with rage, angry _to the bones._

Lucas accessed Sli'arks mind, with his telepathic clamps he could only give the Hunter a mild head ache, "_Be careful where you tread Hunter. For nothing is more dangerous in this world then a man with nothing left to lose."_

"I'll be looking forward to it." SLi'ark laughed walking to the door and opening it, "First you gotta watch your girlfriend die and you have to figure out how to get out of here before you can do any of that." Sli'ark sneered walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Lucas was left along with Sierra who was hanging on by a thread, "Lucas…" She said softly, "Don't be afraid Lucas…. _Don't be afraid…." _Lucas could hear Sierra's heartbeat which was very slow, faint, and weak.

"Don't let my death be in vain Lucas. You get out of that chair and you destroy the Hunters once and for all. For both of us… _for both of us…"_ Sierra's heart beat grew fainter and fainter and Sierra's eyes closed and her body went limp, Lucas's heart dropped.

"Sierra!" He strained against his chains willing it to break_ begging_ for it to break but to no avail, "SIERRA!" A single tear dripped down his eye.

"No! Sierra!" He wished this moment wasn't real he _begged_ for this moment to not be real, Lucas let out a pained roar tearing away at the chains that bound him to that chair, he ripped the telepathic clamp from his head.

"_Sierra!"_ Lucas begged, he ripped her bounds away, he cradled her in his arms, her breathing was soft her heartbeat _very_ faint she was hanging on by a thread, "It was the one job I was entrusted to do…. _I promised you dad…. Dialga…. _No way in hell am I going to let you down _now_." Lucas frantically tried to stabilize Sierra's condition but he was brawler not the healer in the relationship.

Through much effort Lcuas atleas closed up the bullet holes, "Stay with me Sierra." Lucas whispered trying to stop the bleeding throughout her body, "Don't give up on me sweetheart." Eventually Lucas stabilized her condition but it was the most he could do, Sierra's life hangs in the balance.

"I swear to you now Sierra I will put a stop to all this madness once and for all…." Lucas whispered softly, "But your life is out of my hands now…" Lucas said sadly stroking the soft fur on her face.

Lucas forced himself to teleport her away to a Pokemon camp at the very back of the battle lines. He left her life in the hands of _others_ not himself, although the Pokemon he'll send her too are much better healers it was still hard for him to perform the action.

"I'm going to stop this once and for all Sierra." Lucas promised Sierra as her body was being blanked away in a puff of black smoke, "Be safe Sierra, I will come back for you…" Lucas struggled to control himself as Sierra was teleported away.

With the last puffs of smoke she was gone leaving Lucas alone in that interrogation room. All of a sudden his pain and grief were replaced by anger and hatred. Lucas felt the power broiling up inside him finally supernova. His body shook.

"GrrrrrrrAHHHH!" He roared aura armor appearing on his body. Their sudden appearance took him off guard Lucas looked over his armored hands in shock his fanged helmet forming into place. They stopped forming on him right before they were complete, before the plate went over his hand and the _fangs_ over his mouth.

Lucas didn't even have to think, he only had _one_ mission in mind, one final mission to complete, _kill Krane, __**Kill Sli'ark**_. Lucas looked at his hands, all of a sudden his shroud blades bursted into existence. They glowed a blood red. Lucas got his game face on his face showing the unspeakable anger he now felt.

The final part of the mask slid together in an electric pulse. The slit for Lucas's eyes glowed red (the rest of the armor was still blue). Lucas clashed his blades together creating a shower of sparks his fangs split and Lucas pointed his nose into the air and let out a bellowing earth shattering roar.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU SLI'ARK!" Lucas focused his energy and in a supernova of an explosion incinerated the wall separating him from the outside.

Storm clouds loomed over the horizon fast approaching this Arceus forsaken city. Earthquakes shook shattering and toppling whole buildings. Full sized F6 Tornadoes descended down from the heavens and wreak havoc amongst the Hunters. The apocalypse had just came to this Arceus forsaken city, the power of the legendries themselves were about to be unleashed, For Lucas was right, _there is nothing more dangerous than a man with nothing left to lose_.

Lucas focused his energy his blades dislocating themselves a tiny bit and started spinning at incredible rates. After a few seconds they stopped and their momentum sent Lucas flying up into the clouds, he wielded the power of gods. His fangs split and Lucas let out an ear shattering roar into the landscape.

In a bright flash of light an aura construct of massive proportions appeared under Lucas. The aura construct looked exactly like a Rayquaza, Lucas mounted the giant beast and it slithered down into the city. The aura Rayquaza flew low between the buildings making sharp turns between skyscrapers whipping it's tail as it turned toppling whole buildings.

"Pokemon! Attack the city!" Lucas bellowed using his newfound psychic ability to tell all Pokemon in the city and within a 10 mile radius of the city. Lucas could hear the hundreds of thousands of battle cries as Pokemon battled the Hunters.

The Rayquaza slithered through the skies at break neck speed moving near the speed of sound creating sonic booms that would shatter the glass from buildings and Hunter air vehicles. Lucas rode right behind the constructs head grabbing onto it's horns. The Rayquaza snuck up behind a group of fully loaded little bird helicopter, the leviathan opened it's maw and a hyper beam came rushing out cutting the helicopters in half sending them plummeting to the ground.

Dark storm clouds now hovered over the city every now and then cracks of thunder and lightning would go off. Thunder would reduce moral to the Hunters below and lightning would kill anything it comes in contact with. Nearby the F6 Tornado picked up car, trees, and other debris and flung them around like missiles.

The pillar of wind would destroy whole buildings, at this pace Lucas would single handedly level the whole city by sundown. The Rayquaza flew right above the city streets moving to the outskirts of the city were Pokemon and Hunters had their stalemates.

Lucas channeled his energy drawing all of his power from the storm clouds above him, "Cleanse the lands my friend!" Lucas ordered.

The Rayquaza opened it's maw charging up a hyper beam, Lucas spread his arms across either side of the serpent. Lucas released the energy that had built up inside him, a wall of electricity ran down the sides of the streets while the Rayquaza released his hyper beam running it along the center.

Below them Hunters and Walkers were electrocuted and scorched alive, "_Kill them all!" _Lucas ordered the Rayquaza as he stood up and leap off the serpent. The Rayquaza now free to do whatever he wished laid waste to the Hunter below scorching them alive and toppling whole buildings right ontop of them.

Lucas flying through the air braced himself for impacting the ground. Any onlookers would have seen a possessed Lucario about to impact the ground and shred the Hunters to pieces. An aura Groudon appeared over Lucas it was just a silhouette but it was clearly distinguishable.

Lucas slammed into the ground like a burning meteorite creating a huge crater. His fangs split and Lucas bellowed a blood curling roar instilling fear into the heart of every Hunter. He charged their cutting all of them in half.

He palmed an aura sphere and disintegrated several mech walkers with a single touch. Lucas focused the storm clouds bolts of lightning shot down from the heavens striking Hunters and Mechs with unmatched accuracy.

"Charge!" Lucas commanded the Pokemon forces which followed his orders, "Kill them all! It has been made clear there are no civilians in this city! Marche towards their command center!"

Lucas painted the city streets with ancient runes, with each runes the Rayquaza above ran it over with hurricane force winds and its hyper beam incinerating everything it touched. Hunters were pushed back to their final stronghold in almost no time which was about 3 hours.

The stronghold was a fort like base at the center of the city. It had massive 12 foot reinforced concrete wall and at it's center was the full military force of the Hunters/this city.

"My brothers sisters!" Lucas called at the walls of the Hunters final stronghold, the Rayquaza hovered above just waiting for the command to glass the fort, "Today we _finally_ put an end to the blight of the Hunters! All the death, destruction, and despair will finally be righted this day! Ride with me and so we will finally cut the head off of this malevolent Seviper _ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

Lucas let out a warcry and he was followed by now millions of other Pokemon behind him, "Cleanse this city!" Lucas ordered the Rayquaza above and it flew into the stronghold and started glassing everything, "POKEMON! CHARGE!" Lucas blew up the wall and a swarm of Pokemon came flooding into the stronghold.

For when Lucas was inside the walls of the fort he spotted Sli'ark, a surge of anger and an almost bloddlust like feeling surged through him.

"Oh well lookie here!" SLi'ark yelled over to Lucas, he was in an exosuit that wasn't like the mech walker as it took a much more human shape and mimicked the Hunters movement within its cockpit, "Looks like Soldier Boy found his way out. Let's dance boy!" SLi'ark mocked drawing a knife, it was the exosutit's knife so it was the size of Lucas himself in relation to the walker.

Lucas clashed his shroud blades together creating a shower of sparks, the final battle between Lucario and Hunter was about to ensue.

(Sierra)

"_Hey I think she's waking up" _Sierra faintly heard the sounds of a Chansey. It took a while before she realized what battle she was in and her eyes snapped open and she shot up.

"Where am I!?" Sierra was dazed and confused drawing a metal claw.

"You're in the field hospital dear." The Chansey replied, "You appeared here in a puff of smoke all scarred and bruised." She said.

Sierra looked over herself noticing all of her wounds had been healed up, "You're good." She complimented, "But if you excuse me I have something dire to attend to." Sierra swiftly said before running out of the field hospital much to the objections of the Chanseys beckoning for her to come back.

"_Judging by the storm clouds and tornadoes I think it's safe to say Lucas finally acquired his powers_." Sierra thought running through the mountains of Hunter rubble and debris.

She noticed that a rather large battle was taking place near the center of the city. Within minutes Sierra reached the fort at the center of the city. She entered the fort through the rather large whole blown into the wall.

There she saw a battle of almost apocalyptic proportions. Pokemon everywhere were engaged in fierce battles with Hunters. Tanks rolled out of underground tunnels and only managed to fire 1 shot off before being mobbed and destroyed, said one shit killed hundreds of Pokemon.

Her eyes wandered over to a rather epic battle. Lucas was currently engaged in a fight to the death with a giant robot. He dashed and slid between the mechs legs slicing it in half, Lucas had no more sense in honor and fighting fair when it comes to Hunters anymore.

Lucas incapacitated the robot and ripped Sli'ark out of its cockpit. He chucked the Hunter across the ground, Sierra jumped down and decided to help Lucas, "WHERE IS KRANE!" Lucas bellowed chucking the Hunter to the walls making a sizeable dent.

"WHERE IS THE PROPHET KRANE!" Lucas beat the Hunter into the wall, "WHERE IS YOUR FRIEND HUH! WHERE IS HE!"

"Lucas! You're going to kill him before you find out anything!" Sierra yelled over to Lucas. The Lucario stopped his assault and gazed over at Sierra his face was in disbelief.

"Sierra my Arceus you're alive!" Lucas dropped Sli'ark and ran over and embraced her wrapping her in his arms and spinning her around, "Oh my Arceus you're alive! I was so worried…." He sobbed into her shoulders.

"You saved me Lucas… My knight in shining armor…" She embraced him aswell. Lucas planted a kiss on her lips, Sierra savored his warm kiss. It has been such a long time since they had a soft moment such as this one. But the moment was short lived.

An army of exosuit appeared from an underground tunnel shocking and awing away at the hordes of Pokemon, "Odin is in sight, terminate at all cost." The two Lucarios heard through a mech walkers radio.

Lucas's eyes widened, he pulled Sierra in his arms erecting an aura shield to cover them. A barrage of high explosive missiles rained down upon them. Each barrage weakened the shield more and more until it finally shattered. Luca stood up and storm clouds appeared over the fort.

Lucas sent out his own artillery barrage at them pillars of lightining raining down upon the walkers destroying them. However the two Lucario's attention has been diverted from Sli'ark of all Hunter who may be the only one that knew how to stop Lucas.

Lucas sensed something coming up behind him he was about to turn around but he was too slow. A pointblank shotgun blast shattered Lucas's armor, but it did not effect _him. _Turned around and drove his shroud blades right into Sli'arks chest…

The Sli'ark gagged for air as the shroud blades pierced his lungs. He only managed to squeeze the trigger one more time and a blasted Lucas point blank range right on his unprotected chest. Lucas's world went numb. Sierra's heart dropped.

"We die to-together S-Soldier Boy." Sli'ark struggled. Lucas drove his blades deeper into the Hunter. Another shotgun blast went right into Lucas's chest sealing his fate.

Both of them went numb their eyes dull. And in one fail swoop both fell to the ground lifeless. Everything seemed to go in slow motion now.

"_LLLUUUCCCAAASSS!" _Sierra ran over to her lost mate.

Rain descended down from the heavens, it was an almost surreal thought. Lucas had been killed…. Up in the clouds one could almost hear the pained roar of Dialga himself. Lucas and Sli'ark arch enemies for the longest of time both slaughtered hundreds of thousands of the others kind, the two warriors of different species die together.

The prophecy has been fulfilled.

_The Lucarios of Sinnoh faces a bleak and decelen time ahead._

_The daughter of Dialga shall rise above the rest, through pain misery and death she shall make a choice that determines the fate of her species._

_She will face many challenges and dangers along her journey but never shall she face them alone._

_She will have her faithful knight her guardian, her protector, her lover… faithful to the bitter end. She will also have the help of any of the kind of heart and a friendship she will create born of guilt, righteousness, and dutyship._

_**Whether she fails or not is determined by her, but in the end she will be left of broken heart and a debt forever unpaid**_

This marks the end of Sierra's tale, in a sense the prophecy given to Sierra and Lucas when they were but Riolus has completed itself to the dime. I should have taken my break a week ago but I wanted to end off Sierra's tale more rightly then the way I had intended a week ago. Thank you _so much_ to all of you who stuck with me for this long. I will be back to writing in about 2 weeks time with my extended vacation. If you haven't already please life, favorite, and review, throw me some ideas on how I should continue Ash's tale in 2 weeks because honestly I am all out of ideas by this point XD, I'll be sure to credit any suggestion if I include them at the continuation of Ash's tale. So take care be safe and like always. Unto next time mates!


End file.
